Full Circle
by Natsgirl
Summary: (Sequel - Turnings) 7 years have passed, and Sookie lives vampire. Without the benefit of a Maker, she is caught having the man she loves and losing light. Her son, Rick struggles too. The son of famous parents, he searches for his path to manhood. Full Circle explores how one miracle leads to another
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – First Dark**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The sun shone through the leaves. Sookie was sitting at the end of the dock at her parents' house in Bon Temps, Louisiana, her feet tapping the surface of the water. As the wind blew, the leaves overhead shifted, and Sookie had moments when shadow fell across her, moments when the sun shone so brightly, she had to close her eyes tight against it. She tilted her head back, turning her face like a sunflower toward the sky, rejoicing in the patterns that formed inside her eyelids. ' _Yes!'_ she sighed, and then, her body jerked forward. The pond was gone. The light was gone, and she was hurtling, accelerating faster, ever faster until she sat up in her bed gasping, her eyes wide open.

"About time!" Pam scolded, tossing a bathrobe toward her. "Eric's downstairs with King Stan. He'd like you to join him as soon as you can." Outside the light tight window, the sky was dark. It had just been a dream, ' _The dream_.' Sookie was vampire and she'd never see the sun again.

It had been almost seven years ago Sookie started this new life, this vampire life. It wasn't her choice. Bill Compton betrayed her one final time, turning her against her will, Now, nothing would ever be the same.

' _You think I'd get used to this_ ,' Sookie thought. Her waking still left her disoriented. Most nights, she woke with Eric beside her. Collapsing into his arms helped sooth the nerves that still searched for her beating heart. She drew breath in, not because she needed it, but because it helped her feel normal. She missed so many things. She missed rubbing the sleepy bugs from her eyes and taking care of human needs. She missed shuffling in slippers to make coffee and the joy she felt at the first sip. She missed feeling the need to stretch, hearing joints pop, and feeling the slight ache that plagued her until she realigned herself. Now, when she awoke, she was perfect. She needed nothing, except to feed. Her body felt perfect. Her face looked perfect. She didn't need to shave her legs or brush her teeth. A lifetime of ingrained self-maintenance skills were now unnecessary, even her scars were gone. There were nights she stood before her mirror, not certain she recognized the person staring back.

Still, being vampire wasn't all bad. Sookie was pledged and bonded to Eric Northman. The son she bore him was acknowledged as their son. True, they had money problems, but they were together. When he could, Eric delighted in indulging her. They took a trip to Barbados in their second year together, staying at Eric's home. ' _A honeymoon_ ,' they called it. Sookie knew Eric had brought others there, including Freyda, but it was his and beautiful, and now it was theirs.

Sookie traveled to other places, most often Boston or Chester, visiting their son, Rick or the people she now considered her family. Traveling vampire was complicated and Eric insisted Sookie take Pam as her traveling companion unless the trip was for a school event, in which case Eric joined her. Eric traveled for all Rick's school events, Pam staying behind to run the kingdom in their absence.

Sookie wished she could spend more time with Rick, but she also knew the state of their finances. Evenings, when she missed their son most, Eric would find her. He promised her that once their kingdom was settled, they would see more of the world. Eric would describe how, together, the three of them would share some of the places Eric had seen over his long life. When she asked, he laughed, assuring her seeing them again wouldn't be boring because he would see them anew through her eyes. When she thought of the hours she spent with this man, the love of her life, it was enough. Almost.

"I assume they're all up?" Sookie groused as she walked to the shower.

"Time will fix it," Pam answered, rightly guessing Sookie's frustration with being the baby vamp in any gathering. It meant Sookie was the last to rise and the first to rest. She needed to feed more often, and her emotional turmoil left her exhausted. The pull and burn of those emotions ran close to the surface, which frustrated her. Amy Ludwig, the doctor most supernatural beings in this part of the world used, laughed, telling Sookie she was the only vampire the doctor knew who got to experience the equivalent of menopause. Sookie had been told it was one's Maker who dampened their progeny's emotional turmoil, helping them adjust. It was why a newly-made vampire stayed with their Maker for years, sometimes decades, learning to control their instincts. A Maker smoothed the rough edges and taught their progeny all they knew through a combination of instruction and command.

Sookie had no Maker and, although Eric tried to supply the same services through their bond, she could tell it wasn't the same. ' _I am better_ ,' she assured herself. She wished she couldn't remember those first years with such clarity. They had been a roller coaster of deep lows and jittery highs. There were days she thought her head would explode, the forces within her battling so intensely. Downtime was one of the first skills Eric taught her and Sookie was pretty sure being able to retreat into that nothingness saved her sanity.

For his part, Eric never wavered. He didn't lose his temper or express any frustration with her, even when she screamed at him, railing at the injustice of their existence. It galled her to admit, but he'd been a saint. He never said it, but Sookie thought his tolerance had to do with how he'd been turned. It had been one of the things that attracted her when she was human, that Eric got her, which hadn't changed now that she wasn't.

Sookie started to move more quickly. Stan's visit was expected. This year it was the Texas monarch's turn to come here. As Kings of adjoining territories, Eric and Stan visited each other often, renewing vows and checking their alliance. Vampires were suspicious by nature. She'd heard it said often enough, but now, living it, Sookie really understood. Stan was overtly ambitious, which made her natural instincts roar into overtime. Just standing in the same room with him made her want to look over her shoulder and check her pockets. Eric assured her that, over time, her paranoia, like all her emotions, would settle, but it hadn't happened yet.

Sookie found that, even now, almost seven years later, she was still quick to make assumptions and she battled her twin failings of jealousy and suspicion. She learned to hold her tongue, forcing herself to check and recheck her interpretation of every word and gesture. There was something about being so finely tuned, and it inclined her toward believing the worst in everyone.

"It's natural," Eric told her, but when she confessed it troubled her soul to feel this way, he gave her the best advice. "Remember your Grandmother," he'd said.

And so, Sookie did. She honored Adele in every meeting she held, every party she hosted. She tried to hide her emotions behind the rules and protocols of Southern hospitality. She tried to be kind, paying attention to even the most trying guest, and drawing them into conversation. The effort of making everyone feel welcome had the added benefit of allowing Sookie to forget her own troubles. As she honed her skills, Eric gave her more opportunities to practice. Now, he seldom met trade partners first. Those coming to ask or demand of Louisiana invariably spent their first nights visiting with Sookie. "You charm them," Eric purred. "You make them wish to do business with us and I'd be a fool not to use it our advantage."

Stan was different. They'd known Stan before Sookie was turned. Eric told her he owed his place as King in Louisiana to Stan, but Sookie knew the full story. The way Stan manipulated Eric into staging his takeover wasn't something that made you want to buy the Texas King flowers…

Sookie finished drying her hair and walked through to her closet, pulling first one dress and then another. She settled on the red one, knowing Eric liked the color on her. She considered putting on hose, but decided against it. She no longer had to hide scars on her legs. Slipping her feet into her pumps, she headed back into the bedroom and pushed the button to signal she was heading downstairs to feed. It gave her a few minutes, which was fine. Her jewels sparkled on the small vanity. There were more than a few necklaces and bracelets locked in the wall safe. Sookie didn't need to think about it too hard. Every piece, to the smallest detail, was locked in her brain. She knew immediately what piece best complimented each outfit. As she slipped in her earrings, she smiled. It made no sense, to miss the luxury of being indecisive about something like selecting the right necklace and yet, she did.

As she left their bed chamber, she saw Thalia approaching, doubtless sent by Eric to check her progress. "I have to feed," she told their friend.

"Will you need assistance?" It was their code phrase. When she was anxious, feeding could trigger Sookie, making her need for sex unbearable. It was another of the things she'd been told once upon a time, that feeding and sex were intertwined for vampires. She'd thought it was a line used to lure her into bed. Now, she knew it wasn't.

"I'm not sure," Sookie shrugged. "I'm feeling pretty strong tonight, but I had the dream. It threw me."

Thalia turned sharply as Sookie headed for the stairs. She could take the elevator, but the stairs seemed safer. She was hungry and while it was unlikely she'd find herself in the small space with humans, it was always possible. Stan traveled with more human females these days. Thalia joked the needs of his equipment grew with the size of his territory. Stan had installed a puppet ruler in Oklahoma. Everyone knew it and he was casting eyes toward New Mexico. Although Eric told her she was wrong, Sookie was sure Stan would make a play for Louisiana the moment he detected any sign of weakness. ' _Wonder how big his harem would need to be then?_ ' she wondered. She'd liked Texas more when he'd hidden his sharp mind behind broken glasses and a nerdy persona. Stan, these days, was a little too polished, always looking as if he was trying too hard.

Instead of heading for the basement where every other vampire in the palace fed, Sookie turned down a hallway on the first floor. It had been something she'd requested early on, a private place to feed. Sookie supposed there would come a day she wouldn't feel the odd twist of revulsion and shame, though part of her hoped the day would never come. Eric indulged her, as he did with so many things, and she had this room placed near the kitchen, making it ideal. Since they didn't host many humans, being near the kitchen guaranteed quiet.

When she entered, the woman was waiting for her. The donor had been given her instructions. She didn't initiate conversation and didn't make eye contact. She wasn't anyone Sookie had fed from before, which was good. Injecting any level of friendship or familiarity into this process made it harder.

Sookie walked behind her and carefully licked the woman's neck knowing her saliva had a numbing quality. She leaned over, trying not to strike too quickly, but then had to back up. ' _Stop over-thinking this_ ,' she chided herself. She could hear the woman's heart kick up a beat and she felt terrible, knowing her faltering had triggered anxiety in her donor. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't sleep well and it's screwing up my concentration. I promise, I won't hurt you."

"I didn't know vampires had trouble sleeping," the woman answered. She turned to Sookie, making eye contact, and she smiled. Sookie knew the donor meant her actions to be encouraging, but the gesture caused Sookie to see herself as she had been not so long ago, so trusting, and it made her heart hurt.

"Guess we're like everyone else," Sookie answered, and getting her head straight, bit quickly and cleanly. The woman's blood was O positive, the type Sookie found most boring. He didn't admit it, but Sookie knew Eric monitored her donors. She was sure he'd chosen this blood type purposely tonight, hoping it wouldn't trigger her too much. When feeding triggered other needs, Eric would join her here, taking care of her itch so she could continue with their evening. It was an enjoyable solution, given the privacy of the room, but not always convenient for Eric.

Sookie drank, counting each draw, holding the blood in her mouth, swallowing. She was allowed the count of four, no more. Eric only needed one, Rick, two, but she, still considered newly risen, needed four. If she'd given into her instincts, she would have drained this woman dry, and maybe another. She understood things like bloodlust now and donor accidents. She hadn't indulged those instincts and didn't think she could live with herself if she did, yet she understood them. It was like having a devil on your shoulder, whispering stories about the beauty of blood, reminding you how the warmth of it almost made you feel alive again.

She sealed the woman's neck and thanked her, reminding her to pick up some juice and cookies down the hall. As the donor passed, Sookie used her enhanced vision to make sure she hadn't soiled the woman's shirt. In past, when she was less expert, she'd see drops of blood left near the collar. When that happened, Sookie added a tip to the payment, enough to cover the cost of dry cleaning.

As the woman left, Sookie stared at the far wall. It was habit, turning her back on them, getting her instincts under control. "I've warned you about turning away from them, min hustru. You should be more cautious." Sookie's lips turned up. Hearing him never failed to make her happy.

"You know me," she shrugged, turning. "It's easier and I know the service screens them."

"How are you feeling?" He lifted his chin and gave her his arrogant look she knew so well. "Frisky?"

Sookie figured Thalia had said something, but it seemed her needs were secondary tonight. Eric wasn't bothering with hiding intentions. He was letting his desire flow through their bond, making her breasts perk up and her lady parts tingle. "What's wrong, Eric? Isn't Stan holding your attention?" Sookie teased. His eyes were on her chest and she felt the quickening. It wasn't like before when her breath hitched and her skin flushed. In the past, when she'd still been human, her body had registered each landmark along the trail of their mutual arousal. Now, there were no biological tells, but the calling was just as strong, maybe stronger.

"You should slip off your dress," he whispered with just a hint of growl. "That is, if you'd like to wear it again."

"Who's acting like the newborn, now?" Sookie flirted, but she did as he asked. She was wearing matching red underwear, the lace cups barely containing her breasts, and Eric growled, long and low, in appreciation. It was a true growl, not the watered-down version he'd given her in past. Had human Sookie heard this sound, she might have run. Vampire Sookie felt her own growl form in answer. She tipped her head back and waited, allowing him to stalk her, his hips rolling, and his smirk firmly in place.

When he got closer, he stopped just short of touching her. He inhaled, breathing deeply, letting his expression and pupil-blown eyes tell her how much he appreciated her. Finally, he leaned forward enough to touch his cheek to her hair and he rubbed first on one side, then the other. He was coating himself in her scent. She understood it, the sensuality of being immersed in her Lover's scent. "Eric!" she breathed.

"You don't mind if I replace the underwear?" he asked, and then didn't wait for her answer before snapping the sides. Sookie didn't know what Eric saw in ripping clothing from her, but he did it often. In her rational moments, she supposed it was part of his claiming ritual, but in times like these, she found it matched her mood. He spun her, sliding his hands down the smooth length of her back, cupping the globes of her bottom, and then reaching beneath, parting, stroking. "Lean forward," he whispered. Sookie could hear his zipper. She closed her eyes, imagining what he looked like, stroking himself, stroking her. She leaned forward, placing her hands against the wall. She widened her stance, angling so the heels did their job, presenting herself to him. His hand was gone, and he growled, "I love how you taste," and then, his hand was back. He leaned against her, his thighs and hard length rising and falling, working himself through the cleft of her ass while he stroked and plucked, causing her to inhale, if only so she'd have the air to moan. One finger was inside her, and then another. He scissored and angled, finding the place he knew so well. "Touch yourself, Lover," he instructed, removing his fingers and lining himself to her, pushing home. It was Heaven, the feel of him. Her nerve endings were so sensitive, she swore she could feel every vein, every ridge, as he slid within her. Her breasts ached and she rubbed her clit harder as he began to thrust, the stimulation accelerating her own journey toward completion.

"I want to feel you cum on me," he purred. She could feel his fingers, squeezing himself as he stroked her, and then he pressed his thumb to her rosebud. The sensation quickly sent her into overload and when he started to move his thumb in counterpoint to his cock, Sookie couldn't help the sounds she made, and she didn't care. She was lost in a sea of sensation, the whole world centered on their joining. Her orgasm was loud and profane. She roared his name, then he paused, allowing her to calm before he pulled her upright and started moving again, somehow bending over enough to sink his fangs into her shoulder. He was cumming as Sookie did again, the waves and tremors of her release leaving her gasping.

"God, you're good at that!" she stammered, her inner muscles clenching him so hard Sookie thought they'd be joined forever.

"No one is like you," he chuckled. "No one. You unman me!" And she felt it, his love for her. Even though they were bonded, there was still a seemliness to what they shared with one another, but in moments like these, when all Eric's defenses were down and it was just them, the purity and strength of his devotion left her breathless.

He kept her wrapped in his arms. He pressed forward each time she pulsed, waiting until their bodies stilled and he dropped from her. Their juices ran down her thighs and Sookie shivered. "We really should get a shower installed down here," she sighed.

"For what?" and he spun her around, hoisting her to sit on the small table before dropping to his knees.

"What's Stan going to think about you leaving him alone? Didn't he just arrive?" Sookie asked, her words ending in a gasp as Eric's tongue found its mark.

Eric didn't bother to answer. Instead, he took his time, using tongue and lips to clean her and when she felt that familiar tightening, he used all his skill to tumble her into one last orgasm, which he drank greedily.

Finally satisfied, Eric laid his arm across her legs and, balancing his chin, picked up their conversation as though they hadn't paused. "I'm sure Stan is jealous I have such a demanding partner, Lover," and then Eric's expression became more thoughtful. "He will his move against New Mexico soon, I'm sure of it. He's boasting about little things, demanding attention. He's not subtle. I tired of it, so I let him think you were commanding my special talents," and Eric gave her his best pirate grin.

Sookie tutted, running her fingers through Eric's tumbled hair, "Not nice. You know you shouldn't play with him, Eric. Thinking I've got the ability to demand sex is going to get him wondering why he doesn't have someone who can do the same."

"Who knows, maybe that is your special talent," and Eric kissed the inside of Sookie's thigh before standing up in one fluid motion and offering his hand. "I can't help it. Watching his greediness makes me want to feed it. He makes himself foolish by his actions."

"Still, we can't afford to insult him," Sookie scolded. Talking of Stan's tendencies triggered her own, "He hasn't mentioned Rick, has he?"

After Eric became aware that Rick was his biological son, he'd come to a decision. He acknowledged Rick's birthright and had Amy Ludwig publicly confirm the legends. Now everyone in the supernatural world knew with old age came the ability for male vampires to procreate biologically with human females, creating dhampirs. The fallout was still revealing itself. Female vampires were not pleased since the ability had not been confirmed for them. There were only two female vampires old enough to test the theory and neither had any interest. For many male vampires it was received as welcome news, one more thing that could be used to set one above the other, although for some others this new ability was looked upon as a travesty, a betrayal of the blood. Very few humans knew, but those who did know seemed undecided. Sookie heard plenty of opinions on the matter, not all of them positive.

Then there was Stan. Eric's age had always made the Viking a target for Stan's jealousy. Now, finding out Eric's age allowed him to create a true son was a topic Stan brought up often, making jokes and feigning interest in Rick. Sookie wasn't fooled. She recognized the danger and she worried.

"He asked me whether our son was home," Eric shrugged.

"I haven't heard from Rick lately," and Sookie stopped short. "You don't think…"

"He's fine! Rick's in Boston, my Lover" Eric assured her. "Stan isn't plotting against him. I just heard earlier Rick's planning on spending his winter break here with us."

Eric hadn't admitted to it, but Sookie was sure he'd placed spies around their son. While a part of her wanted confirmation, Sookie knew enough not to ask. What she didn't know, she didn't have to lie about to Rick. "I wish he'd call more often." She knew how she sounded, but it was true. Rick had always been independent, but when he returned to Chester and started attending boarding school after her turning, things between them changed. Lily Hermosa, Rubio's wife, assured her it was the same with all teenage boys, but Sookie worried her turning had lost her son to her forever.

It was easy to reach such a conclusion. Their calls became shorter and shorter. Even when they were together, they struggled to find topics in common. Where once they'd snuggled, talking long hours about everything and nothing, now the only subjects Sookie could find to generate more than one-word answers were Rick's studies and his friend, George Hermosa. If Karin, Eric's oldest progeny, hadn't moved north to take up residence with Rick's friend, Peter, it would have been far harder, but Karin did move. She and Peter saw Rick often, at least once a week, when Peter and Rick played music together and she provided Sookie with regular reports for as long as Rick remained in Chester.

Sookie hadn't really gotten on with Karin, but the vampire's consistent correspondence left Sookie grateful. She still wondered why Karin chose Rick's friend. Peter was a long-haired, free-spirit who ran the B&B where Rick and Sookie had lived. He and Karin met when Peter visited New Orleans the summer after Sookie's turning and Thalia reported they were devoted to each other. Pam explained the romance as Karin's ability to talk meeting Peter's silence. Sookie had held onto her doubts. She really thought Karin had been ordered to keep an eye on Rick, so when Rick returned north, Karin used Peter to stay close. For several years her theory worked, but when Rick moved to Boston to attend college, Karin remained in Chester with Peter. Karin still reported, but more about the schools and friends Sookie made than Rick. Now, when Sookie was looking to fill in the blanks in her son's life, she turned to Fran.

' _Fran_.' Sookie thought of her friend and mentor. She remembered the last time they were together in Boston. It seemed a miracle Fran was still among the living. She looked terrible, old and bent, but her spirit remained. Her eyes still snapped and her wit was just as sharp.

Fran never traveled now. She'd pretty much stopped, only leaving her home on rare occasion. In fact, it had been months since the last time Fran left her brownstone. She'd traveled in a luxury van to Chester for Rick's high school graduation. She'd spent the entire weekend being pushed in a wheelchair, cursing and snarling the whole time. Now, the ancient witch held court in her Boston brownstone. The elevator carried her up and down to her library and her rooms. Lora, their friend in Boston, spent most days with Fran and some nights when her husband could spare her. Rick was a frequent visitor, too. ' _I've retired_ ,' Fran told Sookie. ' _Now the world can come to see me!_ '

When he'd been accepted to Harvard, Rick petitioned the school to allow him to live with Fran. He proposed moving into his Mother's old bedroom, but even Fran's influence couldn't convince the school to bend their rules. First year students lived on campus, learning not only their studies but becoming a part of the Harvard community. Still, it was only a quick walk across the Charles River to see Fran, so Rick did. Sookie soaked up Fran's recounting of dinners and adventures. As for Rick, the weekly phone calls had been reduced to texts and now, the only time Sookie heard from Rick was when she originated the contact.

"He's fine," Eric assured her, pulling her from her thoughts. The Viking walked around her, helping straighten her dress. They could both smell their activity, which meant Stan would, too.

"You really are bad!" Sookie scolded, but when he turned down her suggestion of a shower, Sookie shrugged. "We should go find Stan before he finds trouble."

"I left him with Thalia," Eric smiled broadly.

"You really are in a bad mood!" Sookie sighed. "You know Thalia has no patience for him. She'll end up doing something, then we'll have to suck up twice as hard to make up for it."

"Thalia's not in an insulting mood tonight," Eric shrugged himself.

"No?" Sookie huffed, heading toward the door. "Well, if she's not up for talking, it probably means she'll just snap and we'll find Stan's head on the floor."

"A vampire can hope," Eric chuckled before catching up with her and drawing her arm through his. "But, of course, I don't truly hope that. I rely, rather, on your ability to charm."

"This would all be so much easier if I was still a telepath," and Sookie couldn't help the surge of emotion she felt.

Eric stopped, drawing her into his arms. For so many years, Sookie had seen her ability as a disability, but now that her ability was gone, it left a hole in her life. ' _You never know what you'll miss until it's gone_.' It was ironic. She'd told herself from the time she was little that finding silence from the minds around her would bring her peace. Now she had it and Sookie found it fed her paranoia.

"You worry too much," Eric soothed her.

"And you get a wild hair across your ass and decide to set up situations that can only end in disaster," Sookie countered. "You know what it takes to play Stan! Why can't you just follow the rules? He's here, we toady, he feels he has at least one set of friends in this world, and he leaves! Instead, you get bored and decide to screw with him!"

Eric didn't quite hide the flavor of guilt she felt through the bond, but she didn't need to feel it, she knew she was right. "Stan makes it too easy," Eric said in his easy way.

"I know you don't really want to be King," Sookie answered, repeating the conversation they'd had before. "It doesn't change where we are. You are King here. You haven't figured out a way to not be King without all of us losing everything in the process. I can't believe I'm the one to say this to you, but as long as we're here, Eric, we need to make the best of it."

"I'm sorry I missed all those years you spent in your charming little town," Eric purred. "It changed you. You are wiser than you were."

"If you mean boring, it wasn't because I lived in Chester," Sookie smiled. "That was because you made me a mother. Nothing like facing the day to day of child rearing to knock the silliness off you!"

"And yet, you still smile," and Eric stopped them to pull her against him again. "I am happy because you are with me, Lover. I can stand all of this because you are finally here, beside me."

"Yup, too late to throw me back," Sookie laughed, then, detaching herself, she tugged his hand to get them moving down the hall that would lead them to their guest.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Ground

**Chapter 2 – Finding Ground**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"You look more beautiful every time I see you," Stan assured her.

"Since I'm incapable of changing, I know you are lying," Sookie answered, but then smiled to soften her words before adding, "but you are kind to say so."

"Your mate tells me you've developed a new skill that requires his services," and Stan winked.

"My husband's delight in teasing me hasn't changed, either," Sookie replied. She was no longer capable of blushing, but it didn't mean she couldn't still be made to feel uncomfortable. She didn't have to look at Eric. She could feel his unrepentant mirth bubbling through their bond. ' _Third grader!_ ' she thought, pushing her scolding toward him, which only seemed to amuse him further.

"I'm sure you're both finding ruling is different," Stan smiled tightly, and Sookie read Stan's annoyance.

"It is," she acknowledged, opting for honesty. Turning to Eric, she added, "Isn't it?"

Eric did that odd shift, snapping from Pam's prank-playing buddy back to King, "It is different than other experiences." Sookie felt his nostalgia, but he showed no sign of it, neither in his posture nor inflection. "I have been, many times, close to the throne, but there are subtleties to ruling which I didn't appreciate until the role was mine."

"I think that's everyone's experience," Stan agreed. "You know I shadowed my predecessor for decades, acting in his place before his passing. It still didn't fully prepare me."

"It's the endless ceremonies," Sookie shrugged.

Stan nodded, "In most ways, the role is ceremonial, but, at the same time, it's knowing you are the mark by which everyone else sets their standard. How you express yourself determines how decisions are made. It's that part of being King I find most exhausting, the knowledge I'm being watched every minute, my every action and word judged." He smiled and, for a moment, the nerdy vampire with the floppy hair and pocket protector was back. "It's why I like visiting with you. You knew me before and you don't really care if I act kingly." It hung in the air between them, the slight accusation, ' _Because you don't_ ,' though Stan didn't say it.

"Maybe it's that I don't really believe in Kings and Queens," Sookie shrugged, deflecting things toward herself.

"Maybe your true special talent lies in your ability to accept us for exactly who we are," Stan countered, his eyes shifting to Eric in formalized permission before he took her hand, raising it to his lips in salute. "I know you don't take me too seriously and it allows me to trust you, Sookie," and he dropped her hand, before adding, "and you, too, Eric, of course, above all others."

"If that's the case," Sookie smiled gently, "then you'll tell us if you really mean to move against New Mexico." She felt Eric's shock and then censure, but she'd already said the words and she made a point of keeping her expression kind. Stan's eyes flicked between them and, for a moment, Sookie saw that Texas struggled with paranoia as much as she. "You don't really need to tell us," Sookie added, giving Stan a way out. "It's your business after all, not ours."

Stan made his decision. "I am," he confessed. "There are so few vampires there and they are struggling. They've been stealing from me, my subjects. The King has holed up in his compound, rhapsodizing about the sun. I'm told he's selling blood to support his lifestyle. He cares nothing for the welfare of his subjects."

"You're told, or you know?" Eric asked.

"I know," Stan shrugged. "I also know which of his courtiers is yours. You should pull her out before things get started."

"I will let her know," Eric nodded.

Sookie wasn't surprised Eric had a spy in New Mexico. She knew he paid for spies in many places, most rulers did. She wondered, sometimes, looking at the faces surrounding her here in Louisiana who were the paid spies of others. It made these moments, when she could just speak her mind, almost precious. She identified with what Stan was saying, about the tedium of always having to watch her words. In this world of vampires and politics, she could count on one hand those with whom she could have unguarded conversations and she realized that, as of now, the King of Texas was one.

"I appreciate you giving us advance warning," Eric was saying.

"I like you," Stan replied. "I always have, but there have been times these past years when you've made it hard to remember that." Eric didn't say anything, but Stan did. "You play at being King, Eric. When I pushed you in this direction, I thought you'd step into the role and make it your own. Can you say you have?"

Eric didn't answer, there was no need. "No," Stan continued. "Instead, you make quick fixes and delegate as much as you can. Louisiana was a disaster when you took it. Can you say it's much better since you came?"

"Are you threatening me?" Eric asked.

"No," Stan said quickly, "but I couldn't count myself any kind of friend if I didn't point out I'm not your only potential threat." Sookie found herself staring at Eric. Her natural distrust wanted to push back at every word Stan said but, in her heart of hearts, she knew the Texas King was telling the truth. "Together, you have the potential to make this kingdom rise again, but all I hear about is petty squabbling and long-term liabilities." Stan shook his head, "How long before some ambitious vampire shows up, whether from your own Clan or another. You didn't start with the best reputation, Eric, and if you fail to make Louisiana financially stable, you may find yourself facing Sophie-Ann's fate," and Stan's gaze shifted, "along with your mate and all your progeny."

"It has proven challenging," Eric conceded.

"You ran Area Five like a fiefdom," Stan pressed on. "It was an independent kingdom for all intents and purposes. It was so lucrative that you, of all Sophie-Ann's Sheriffs, were spared. Felipe was no fool. He knew a good thing when he saw it. I see the same potential. It's why I aimed you here after Freyda's death."

"You wanted me out of Oklahoma," Eric countered.

"You had no supporters there," Stan countered. "I said it then, and I say it now. If you had returned and tried to rule in Freyda's place, you would already be finally dead, and I'd have an unstable neighbor to my North. Besides, returning here saved your mate. Who better to rule by your side? I'd say I did you a favor."

"Don't argue with him, Eric!" Sookie warned, her teasing tone trying to make the mood friendlier.

Eric caught himself, changing his direction to match his mate's. "And I won't," he answered lightly. "Any price was worth gaining you, my Sookie," and the general sense of amity was restored.

Later, Sookie found herself reflecting on the conversation. "How bad is it, really?" she asked her mate.

Eric looked up from his book, "What?"

"The 'royal' bank account?" She waited. Eric tried to shrug it off, but she pushed through the bond and eventually he closed the book on his finger, his signal that he didn't expect this discussion to take long.

"You shouldn't let others influence you," he told her.

Sookie recognized the dodge for what it was. "I'm not," she said lightly. "I guess this is my ham-handed way of apologizing for not showing more of an interest sooner."

"You've had enough to do," and Eric grinned. "I do remember the difficulties of adjusting to this life. It was consuming, and I had my Maker to smooth my path. You have done well, Sookie, better than anyone expected."

"Karin told me most orphaned newborns don't make it. She said when a new vampire rises without its Maker it usually goes insane." It was a piece of information Sookie had held onto for years, afraid to say it out loud and find out it was true.

"She shouldn't have said that," and Eric set down the book. "There are no statistics to bear out that conclusion."

"But, you believe it." Sookie could feel it in him. "It's okay," she added. "I'm better. I know I'm going to be all right."

Sookie caught a taste of something that felt like relief. "You are my miracle," Eric was purring, and opened his arms.

Sookie curled into his lap, still amazed at how easily they fit together. "Do you think we'll be doing this when I'm a hundred?" she laughed.

Eric purred louder, sounding like some great, lazy cat. "Soon, you'll no longer think of the years. There will be us and those like us, and the passing colors that are everyone and everything else." He kissed her head, "And yes, even then, we will do this."

It was good, sitting here, holding each other. It was something she'd dreamed of in her human time, sitting in her kitchen in Chester. She'd daydreamed of one day reuniting with Eric Northman and his open-armed return to loving her. Now it had happened, and she realized her dreams never ventured to what lay beyond. "I want to know about the kingdom," she whispered. "I've been selfish." When he protested, Sookie pushed back, "It's true. I've left you alone in figuring out all the problems you took on when you became King. In fact, it's worse. I've been one more worry in the sack of worries you've had to carry." Sookie leaned back to gaze into her vampire's eyes. "I'm ready, Eric. I'm better than I've ever been. I have skills, let me help you."

"You've never shown any interest in vampire politics," he reminded her.

"Look who's talking! You're not all that much different from me," Sookie reminded him. "I haven't been vampire so long I don't remember how things were! You did just as much as you needed to do, but you resented it. You think I don't remember how you complained when Felipe took over? You were miserable! You played the game, but not well, not that I can talk. I pushed the idea of killing Victor and you jumped for it. We were both happy to take the shortcut, but now you're King. There's no one to kill to make it all better, so I'm thinking we may both need to learn a new way of dealing with our problems."

"You may decide these worries bore you," he warned.

"You feel my restlessness," Sookie pushed. "I've worked my whole life. I'm not saying I haven't been working these past years, I've been working on myself, but, Eric," and Sookie smiled for him, "I think you could use another pair of hands." She nudged him, "You've said it yourself, I'm clever. You already have any potential partners spend time with me first. I'm good for more than softening people up. I've run businesses and managed households. I've charmed and maneuvered and made opportunities. What do you have to lose?"

"You really want to do this?" She didn't have to be telepathic, Sookie could tell Eric was surprised.

"Why don't you believe me?" she challenged.

Eric rushed to head her off, "I do, Lover! I do, it's just…" and Sookie could see he made a decision. "You were never interested. There were times I tried to tell you about our world. I tried to…" and he looked away, at the same time pulling her closer. "I find myself wondering how this happened. You are here, living with me, rising every night beside me. I suppose I keep waiting for you to regain your footing and remember who you were."

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

Eric smiled wryly, putting a happy face on his words. "You never wanted to share my life, not really. You were happy to be with me, but happier to see me go. You need me now, Älskare, but one day you will find your feet and when you do, you will decide to return to your independent life."

Even though Sookie's heart no longer beat, it still ached in her chest. She saw him look away, interpreting her unhappiness as proof. "No!" she protested, placing her hand on his cheek, turning him back to her. "No, Eric. I did feel that way and I'm ashamed for it." She stroked his lower lip with her thumb. In all this time, he'd never confronted her about their past. "I am so sorry you carried that," she told him. "I'm sorry for how I acted and how long it took me to figure it out." She used the bond they shared, the one that once upon a time she'd resented, to pour her happiness and devotion into this man. "I've changed in more ways than just becoming a vampire. I am yours and you are mine. I'm not going to get tired of you or get restless. You're stuck with me, Northman, and that's not going to change." She held up the hand that wore his gold band, "Sookie Northman. Mrs. Eric Northman. Ms. Stackhouse, wife of Eric Northman. I'll have it tattooed on my ass if it makes you feel better."

"Well, since any tattoo would fade within months, it's a safe vow to make!" Eric growled, playfully tickling her. They wrestled, but after a few minutes, he quieted, leaning back, and just holding her. "You mean it?" he asked.

"I do," she told him. "I love you, Eric, in a whole heart way. Only final death could make me leave you now and maybe not even that. Maybe I'll come back and haunt you from the great beyond."

"There would be no need," he told her, the bond so wide open it made her gasp. "The day you leave this world, Lover, I will come with you," and he twined his fingers through hers. "Forever."

"Forever," she agreed, a single red tear spilling over her cheek.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Eric remained still, savoring this moment, filing it away. ' _Forever_ ,' he thought, knowing this word meant different things to them. Until she'd existed as long as he had, Sookie couldn't understand. He breathed in, savoring her. She still smelled of wheat, but the sunshine was gone from her flesh. He could remember how it smelled vividly enough to pretend it still existed, but when he was feeling reflective, like now, he felt the loss deeply. Still, the fact she remained in this life and with him was as he had said earlier; a miracle.

Since the day she'd risen, Eric had been waiting for her to leave. He knew her, had known her well. Granted, there were those years she'd lived away from him, raising their son, but in Eric's experience, people never really changed, not about fundamental things. Sookie had often protested otherwise, but her actions in those years during their first pledging made clear how much she disapproved of the particulars that came with being a vampire.

At first, he worried she'd succumb to her despair over becoming vampire. Rick had protested, claiming his Mother felt differently and Sookie said the words as well, but Eric felt her depression. When her struggles sent her into increasingly erratic spirals, he taught her downtime. She embraced it, sometimes for nights at a stretch, placing herself in limbo, drifting further and further away. She would come out of it to speak with their son, but as Rick became more involved in his own life, her time in the present, with Eric and those here in New Orleans, became less. It hurt him, but he refused to confront her. When Sookie drifted, she was at peace and he couldn't deny her that comfort. It was an escape many of those abandoned at first turning took, drifting and drifting until one night, they never returned.

Pam teased him about it, but when one year became three, she stopped. ' _Fight for her!_ ' she'd scolded, but Eric knew the useless pain that would cause. Sookie might choose to try harder for a while, but he was sure she didn't really want this life, didn't want him. She never had and the night she realized that for herself, he would lose her forever.

Then, in Rick's sophomore year in high school, they were visiting Chester. It was Parent's Weekend and as they had in past, they attended the opening festivities at the school, shaking hands, and taking their family portrait, but at the end of the evening, they escaped across town to the Annual Town Dance. Karin was there, dancing with Peter, Rick's friend. Rick was on stage playing fiddle, filling in for Peter, and Sookie seemed content, but then, she slipped into downtime. It was the first time Eric remembered her doing it when Rick was around. Maybe she thought it would go unnoticed, but Rick saw it right away. He stopped playing, walking off the stage.

"Mom?" he'd called, and he was afraid. "Does she do this often?" he demanded from Eric.

"She finds it restful," Eric tried to explain. Rick wasn't having it.

"Mom!" he called more forcefully, and he shook her arm. Sookie hadn't gone far and her eyes snapped back into focus. She was a little disoriented as she always was when she returned, so she didn't react quickly when Rick started to cry.

Eric was stunned. People were staring and Sookie looked stressed, so he wrapped his arm around Rick and did his best to escort them past the dancers and out the open doors. Sookie was more herself by the time they'd reached the benches that lined the walkway outside. "Why did you do that?" Rick sobbed at his Mother.

"What?" Sookie stumbled.

"Why didn't you stop her?" he demanded of Eric, all angry words. "Why would you let her do that?"

"It's just downtime," Sookie stammered, reaching out to touch Rick's arm.

"It's not and you know it! You don't think I can tell what you're thinking? Mom!" and when Sookie opened her arms, he stepped into them. It was Rick who was the taller now. He wasn't as tall as Eric, not yet, but he was so thin Sookie's arms easily met around his slim waist. "You need to stop that!" he scolded, "You need to try! I thought you were happy."

"I am," Sookie protested, "It's just adapting to this way…it's so hard, Rick." 

"Why aren't you helping her?" he spat at Eric. There were times Eric almost saw Rick as his son, but then there were times like this when Rick reminded him that, in many ways, he was still an outsider in his son's life.

"I can only do so much," Eric shrugged. "I…" and he stopped talking. He felt his despair and Sookie gasped, making him cover his lapse as gracefully as possible.

"Eric!" she groaned and he saw he'd revealed too much. Eric turned to assure Rick he'd try harder, only to find Rick using the same face he'd used on his Mother a moment before.

"I didn't understand," Rick told him, and his too-old eyes let Eric know his son could now read him, too.

Things changed that night. Rick's attitude toward Eric shifted. In some way, Eric felt his son, at last, had accepted the place Eric held in his Mother's life. More importantly, Sookie declared she was done with downtime, vowing to Rick, and then, later as they lay together, to him she would stop looking back and instead focus on looking forward. She had kept her promise, being in the moment, interacting with her new world. Eric knew it wasn't easy for her, but she tried and, when she became discouraged, she opened up instead of shutting down, inviting discussion until she found the courage to try again.

Eric watched her slow, yet steady progress as she rediscovered parts of herself she'd locked away. He saw her kindness return first, and then her sense of humor. She showed moments of confidence that triggered memories of the brave, foolish girl who welcomed him into her house and stepped forward to accept their bonding. It was one of the failings of being vampire, though. You couldn't remember the good without remembering the bad and it didn't slip Eric's attention that as Sookie regained her self, she never asked about joining his work. That is, until now.

Her hand crept up to rest on his chest, "Is that why things here aren't better?" she asked. He wasn't sure what she meant, but she clarified it after kissing his shoulder, "Were you waiting because you figured I'd commit suicide?"

"Or leave me, yes," he said, deciding the time for hiding was over. "I haven't entirely ignored my duties here. I have people in place, business is being done, it's just the time it would demand would mean leaving you alone…"

"If I wasn't helping," Sookie nodded. "If I continued to be one more thing for you to do."

"You are the only thing worth doing." He didn't protest or try to convince. Eric simply said the words as truth.

"Good grief!" Sookie laughed, "I've broken you!"

Eric chuckled, "That is what Pam says, yes."

"I really have been selfish," Sookie repeated. He could feel the damp on his shirt and figured she was crying. It wasn't like before. Sookie's tears now smelled of Sookie. "I want to start over," she whispered. "I can't say I really know what it means to be a wife, but I'm guessing it isn't what I've been these past few years and it sure as hell wasn't what I was doing before I left for Boston. When I think back on how I behaved?" She turned her face to him. She was crying, her eyes rimmed with red. "I'm ashamed of myself, Eric."

"You have nothing to be ashamed about," Eric shrugged.

"You're wrong," Sookie told him. "I promised myself, all those years we were apart, if I ever had the chance to be with you again, I'd do things differently and look at me! I've made all the same mistakes. I got so wrapped up in my problems I stopped thinking about you, what you needed."

"The witch told me once that the day you realized Rick was my son, it was your best day," Eric told her.

"It was," Sookie replied, a smile dancing over his lips. "It gave me a chance to have a little part of you back. He is such a wonderful person. I am so proud of him…"

"As am I," Eric assured her.

Sookie sobered, straightening up, and sliding so she could sit beside Eric. "But this isn't about Rick," she told him. "This is about us. I realize I don't have a great idea of how we should move forward, but I know how we've been doing it is wrong."

"I have no complaints," Eric laughed, making light of it.

"Well, you should," Sookie stated. "You should demand more from me, Eric. You deserve a partner and a work mate. I've been your Lover, but not your friend, and you deserve that, too. I am your wife, and you deserve every part of what that means."

Eric couldn't help feeling amused. ' _Big words_ ,' he thought, even though it touched him that she was using them.

"And I have complaints," Sookie continued. "You have failed me, too." Those words were not amusing, and Eric felt his pride twinge. "You should have called me out on my shit a long time ago. You let me wallow and you didn't respect me enough to demand I get over myself."

"You have been fragile," he protested. "I was happy to have what part of you I could."

"Do you really think me that weak?" Sookie demanded. "By feeding my self-pity you kept me this way."

Eric growled. He was angry, and he wanted to be angry at Sookie, but some part of her words felt too close to the mark. "Fine," he sniffed. "Although I don't think you have any idea what you're asking." He picked up his book, walking the few feet to their bed chamber, and set it on the nightstand, needing distance between them. "If you wish me to do this, I won't stop, even if you beg and whine." It hurt, this certainty that by pushing her, he was sealing their mutual doom.

"I'm made of sterner stuff," she told him, and rising, followed to stand behind him, pressing her hand to his back. "Trust me, Eric. Believe in me, believe in us."

'So, what would you like to do first?" Eric asked, refusing to turn. "What task do you think real married people should address to be true to themselves?"

"Finances," Sookie answered.

"I'd suggest another," Eric replied, and turning, he said the word that hovered daily around the palace, "Rebellion."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

For the first time that Eric could recall, Sookie Stackhouse sat next to him and paid attention. For the two hours they had left until the sun rose high enough to take her, she remained engaged. She asked questions. She was stressed, he could feel it, but instead of fighting him, she agreed to feed again to neutralize her distraction. What's more, she didn't insist on the extra time it took to arrange a donor in her private feeding space. Sookie asked him to accompany her, but she used the communal feeding area in the palace basement. She continued the conversation the whole way down the elevator ride and she didn't fidget or balk before she fed. Eric had called ahead and there were two donors waiting, so she'd have a choice. She moved immediately to the male and bit and, although Eric felt her arousal, she was able to ignore the urge until they were together on the elevator and headed back upstairs. She tried to continue their conversation, but her need pushed at her. "I'm sorry…" she stammered.

"No need," he conceded, and swept her forward as soon as the elevator doors opened. He took her, hard and fast, against the wall of their chambers, satisfying them both, but although he could feel her interest in continuing, she held back.

She kissed his nose, slid down his torso to her feet, and asked, "What do you think needs to change first to fix things here?"

Eric wasn't sure how to start. Felipe de Castro had used his time on the throne to destroy Sophie-Ann's way of ruling. Instead of supporting each other, De Castro's philosophy was to pit one Area against the other, rewarding Sheriffs for damaging each other, encouraging double dealing. 'Survival of the Fittest,' he called it, and it was a culture that had taken root. Outsiders were attracted to Louisiana, many little more than mercenaries, because if they proved ruthless and lucky, De Castro, or his Second, Angie, rewarded them. Now, Felipe, his Second, and all of his Sheriffs here in Louisiana were finally dead. Those who came to serve the dead King fled back to Nevada. The fights for that Kingdom were the fodder of vampire gossip and Eric was grateful his own kingdom wasn't experiencing that level of unrest.

That didn't mean things in Louisiana were well, though. It was hard to root out bad apples once they'd established themselves and it was even harder changing attitudes. Rubio Hermosa was doing a credible job as Sheriff of Area Five, Eric's old stomping grounds, but most viewed him as little more than a glorified accountant. Heidi, the tracker, also remained in the North. She was no leader either, but her support helped solidify Rubio's hold. There was new money in that part of the state, oil money, and it made humans boastful and stupid.

Vampires weren't the only ones being targeted by stupid humans with more money than sense. The Two-Natured community, both Weres and Shifters were having problems too. For Rubio, and by extension, Eric, the saving grace was there weren't more than a handful of vampires left in Area Five. Fewer souls meant the challenges of administering to their needs was easier. An additional help was that in some human circles, Heidi's skills were prized and that allowed deals to be struck and extra money to be made.

The same couldn't be said of the remaining Areas in his Kingdom. When Sookie first met Eric, the border between Louisiana and Mississippi was supervised by Gervais and the border with Texas by Cleo. Both were killed by de Castro when he staged his takeover. Aside from Area Five, Felipe installed his own people in every management role, often reaching far into the hierarchy, pushing out those who had been here longest. Now with de Castro gone, Eric struggled with vacancies and not enough loyal followers left to fill them.

Eric tried to find replacements, particularly for key positions, but seven years later, he was still searching. There were many he interviewed, but for each there was some reason to turn them down. There were vampires who believed him the same as Felipe. These were cruel, selfish vampires. They held humans and Weres cheap as dirt and trusted their instincts above everything else. Eric had refused his own daughter, Karin, promotion for just this attitude, but still these believed the days of de Castro remained and they stepped forward. Then, there were others, vampires he knew from other places or vampires who simply didn't have the proper attitude for governing. The first he dismissed for fear they might be spies and the last he dismissed rather than set them up for failure. Eric believed the reason he hadn't found the right candidates was because those who were worthy didn't step forward. He knew he was an unknown quantity and those with experience knew better than to risk tying their future to Louisiana and Eric Northman.

Of course, the needs of his state didn't diminish with time, they grew. With unrest, many vampires chose to leave, seeking better opportunities outside his borders, abandoning their businesses or selling them on the cheap to others. Eric understood. He had walked away from his restaurants and other ventures in Oklahoma, receiving pennies for their value. He still had wealth from his days as Sheriff of Area Five, but it was eroding as he reached into his own pocket to pay the debts of the kingdom. Felipe had systematically stripped the wealth of Louisiana, siphoning the greater part of its tithes and income to Nevada.

Money wasn't the only issue. Even with the defections, there remained vampires living here, vampires with disputes and businesses and requests to be addressed. Aside from New Orleans, the greater part of his vassals lived in the abandoned territories, and so Eric needed representation there. Initially, Eric rotated the duties between Pam, Thalia, and Karin, but then Karin left to move North to Chester. Eric couldn't deny his child. He had freed her centuries ago, so it wasn't his decision to make, but he knew if he asked, she would delay. She would also resent him, so he gave both permission and blessing. She was better, happier. Eric couldn't explain it, but on some level, he knew of both his progeny, Karin was the most like him. The irony wasn't lost on him. Karin, who had resisted the attraction of humans, proud in her vampire heritage, had lost herself to a human as Eric had lost himself to Sookie Stackhouse.

While she had been here, Karin's participation in supervising the two Areas allowed some respite for the others, but now with her gone, the full weight fell on Thalia and Pam. All their nights were spent holding things together. Every few months they traded, shuttling between the territories. The problems of these vampires were different and Pam and Thalia explained that trading the Areas back and forth was less stressful on them. He didn't ask, but Eric suspected their shuttling was purposeful, not allowing him to become too comfortable with them settled in one Area or another.

If that was their purpose, they needn't have bothered. Eric missed their strong presence in New Orleans to back him up. There was no one Eric trusted to step into the King's place when the distraction of protecting Sookie meant he missed important dates or meetings and those lapses had not gone unnoticed. His Second was Pam, but Pam wasn't here to be Second. His strong arm was Thalia and Thalia was too far away to protect him.

Aside from Rubio Hermosa, Eric had one other Sheriff spot filled. Maxwell Lee, the tall, elegant vampire who had made a reputation for himself in Sophie-Ann's court, proving himself a trustworthy lieutenant, was now Sheriff of New Orleans. The City was, in itself, considered an Area. Only here did Louisiana vampires thrive and their population was larger than in most states. Part of it was the opportunities available, but Eric really credited their success on the people of the city. The citizens of NOLA loved their supernatural neighbors. From the time of the Great Revelation, New Orleans had opened its arms, celebrating vampires, and then Weres, with the same familiar love they'd reserved for Marie Leveau and zombies. Within weeks there were shops dedicated to them, tour guides including the Palace into its 'Routes of New Orleans,' and a complimentary, if pesky, cadre of news people who followed, reporting their celebrations and activities. Maxwell was the perfect face of vampire society. He used his personal wealth to support the arts and showed up at enough events to keep the public in love with their new, supernatural stars. There were other cities that hosted large populations of vampires, but only New Orleans celebrated them, and Eric and Sookie learned what it was to be followed and photographed.

The choice of Maxwell was made within Eric's first year on the throne and it was perfect for the first few years, but recently, Eric wasn't as certain. It wasn't anything Maxwell said, but Eric noticed a certain, simmering resentment. When he asked, Maxwell covered himself in his usual, smooth exterior. It was enough that Eric had friendly reporters spend more time with Maxwell and they confirmed something was amiss. Eric remembered his days as Sheriff. It was natural to complain about the Monarch, chafing under the yoke of being subservient. Eric's safety valve had been his fellow Sheriffs. He knew they were in the same situation and they spent some time carping back and forth. Maxwell didn't have that safety valve.

It wasn't that Maxwell didn't like Rubio, he liked him well enough, but Rubio had reported to Maxwell long ago and that presented an obstacle. Maxwell was proud. He couldn't bring himself to complain to someone he viewed as subordinate, and so Maxwell had no one to confide in, no one to tell him he was being an ass and his solitude was starting to affect his attitude.

Eric told Sookie everything. He'd never said most of this aloud before and several times he stopped, amended his words, and started again. For her part, Sookie listened, her feet tucked under her, and when he'd finished, she said, "Well, first things first. You need to get at least one more Area settled under a Sheriff you trust."

"Those who come here to Court aren't known to me," Eric shrugged. "I could ask for recommendations from my fellow Kings, but the candidates they send us will most likely have their loyalty compromised. No one sends a potential rival their best and with what has happened, I have no favors to trade."

Sookie didn't say anything for a while and Eric wondered if she had lost interest, but then she seemed to snap back to attention, suggesting, "Then, what about someone from our past? You haven't mentioned Indira…"

"I exiled her," Eric said shortly.

"Pam told me," Sookie nodded, "but she didn't tell me why." Sookie waited and when Eric didn't say anything, Sookie pressed, "I know Indira did a good job as Sheriff here. Area Five was a problem and she was able to hold it together. Pam trusted her. People still speak well of her. Maxwell Lee respects her, she seems the perfect candidate, and…" Sookie swallowed before saying something she worried might be betraying a confidence, "and I know she and Pam and Thalia are still in touch."

"She is no longer welcome here," and Eric's lip curled. "I can't forgive her and if you knew of her failure, you wouldn't forgive her either."

Sookie's eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, her face taking on that stubborn look Eric had come to recognize, "Well, Buddy, let's say you tell me what she did and let me be the judge of that?"

It was something in Sookie's tone that pissed him off, so Eric stood, crossed his arms, and looking down at his mate, said his truth, "She failed to save you."

Eric watched her puzzle it out. Her eyes cut away and her lips pursed, but after a moment, she asked, "Do you mean she didn't save me from being made vampire?" and when Eric nodded once, Sookie shrugged, "Why would you say that? Bill Compton turned me, not Indira."

Eric told her. He reminded her of that last night at Fangtasia when Sookie had found herself with Felipe de Castro's retinue. It was a night off during their audit assignment. No one knew that within twenty-four hours most of those in the party would be dead, or Eric Northman made King. Sookie had been nervous to see her former friends, Indira had been particularly kind. "Indira knew you were with de Castro's people. She knew as soon as the takeover started you would be a target, but she chose to save Rubio Hermosa's wife instead. She could have found you. She could have hidden you away, but she didn't. If she had done the right thing, you would never have been attacked at the warehouse that night. You wouldn't have had to escape, you wouldn't have…"

"Wouldn't have ended up with Bill Compton, which means I wouldn't have ended up here, with you…" and Sookie rose to lace her arms around him, "like this. Tell me," Sookie whispered, kissing Eric's chest, "if I'd remained human, would we be bonded like this?"

"Yes," Eric said, and then, "Maybe."

"Liar!" Sookie laughed. "I'd be five years older and nearing fifty. Think about that, Eric. As it stands, I can see the crow's feet when I smile…"

"Laugh lines," and Eric traced the slight creases with his finger. "They are beautiful. They tell the story of your life, my Lover."

"And that story has led me here, to be with you. Eric, Indira is our friend. She fought alongside us when others wouldn't. She's talented, she knows how to run an Area. It's time to let it go and invite her to come home," and Sookie waited, her eyes calm.

It occurred that of any of them, it was Sookie who had the right to this grievance, but she wasn't angry. For the first time, Eric considered his mate might be sincere in her wish to accept her state and he felt filled with hope. "If you are sure," he checked once more before saying, "I will ask Thalia to reach out to her." Sookie opened her mouth and Eric knew she would ask why he was sending Thalia, so he answered. "Thalia won't let Indira accept out of some sense of obligation. If Indira's loyalties have changed, or if her exile has soured her, Thalia won't be blinded by sentiment. Pam would have her friend back under any circumstances." He found himself looking out into the night beyond their window. The idea of Indira guarding a border was adding to his new sense of optimism.

Sookie was beaming in that way she had, and then, just as quickly her light seemed to dim, and he felt her drawing away. The sun was close. "Enough problem solving for one night," Eric soothed. "Come, Sookie, let us go to our rest together. I would have you drift away in my arms."

"I don't think I even have the strength left for a shower," she apologized.

"It must be all that thinking," he teased her.

"Watch it!" she scolded, but her smile was open and easy as together, hand in hand, they lay down to let the sun take them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Seeds

**Chapter 3 – Seeds**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The first time he saw her, she was facing the edge of the cliff. Rick and George had decided to try out hang-gliding and they had just arrived at the ledge on Mount Tom, their kites assembled and gear in place. They'd been practicing, running from lower hills to get the feel of it and now, they'd decided they were ready for their maiden flight.

They'd stepped from the trees just in time to see a guy run off the hill and fall. There were several people who stepped near the edge and started calling down to him, and they could hear him swearing below. Rick stepped toward the edge of the cliff to see what was going on. The guy's kite was caught on the tree tops below and it was twitching as its' rider freed himself from the harness. "Idiot!" the woman with the kite behind him said in a low voice.

"You know him?" Rick asked, and when he looked at her, his eyes stuck.

"Most of my life," she answered, and stared right back. Rick couldn't stop staring. Her face wasn't beautiful in the conventional sense of the word. She was tan, and he was sure he saw a few freckles across her nose. Her blue eyes laughed in her thin face and her over-large lips curled. She was tall, as tall as him, and her skin stretched over her shoulder blades. After a minute, she eye-rolled him, and Rick felt a blush worthy of his mother taint his face.

She turned, and he saw her thin, blond snake braid. He realized that, undone, her hair probably hung past her hips and he ran his eyes over her again, from the political slogan on her tee-shirt to her well-worn hiking boots. She wasn't wearing knee pads or elbow guards, but she had fingerless leather gloves that protected her palms. She buckled her helmet in place and said, "Watch the tell tales." When he frowned, she jerked her chin toward the trees. Rick could see bits of ribbon tied to the branches. The woman had picked up her kite and was waiting, watching the ribbons.

"What's your name?" Rick asked, reluctant to let her go.

"Brigid," she told him.

She slung a backpack in place. It had the logo of a prep school on the coast. "You went there?" Rick asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," she grinned, and turning her face toward the open space in front of them, she ran, leaped, and her kite caught the air.

"Get her phone number?" George asked as he walked up behind him. Rick shook his head, watching the woman glide over the valley floor.

"I wish I had," Rick said after a minute, and then turned his attention back to his friend and the task at hand.

It was the last week of their summer vacation. Next week they were headed East for college and the next phase of their lives.

George had applied and been accepted to Babson College in Wellesley, Massachusetts. Rick wasn't surprised. George enjoyed the give and take of business and Babson was one of the best. It had the extra attraction of being small and situated in the country, but close enough to Boston to allow its students a taste of city life. Rubio and Lily Hermosa, George's parents, were disappointed. They had hoped George would choose a college closer to them, in Louisiana or Mississippi, but George got a scholarship and it was decided.

Rick was happy his friend wouldn't be far. Rick was headed to Boston, a member of the incoming Harvard freshman class.

He had the grades, but Rick was sure Aunt Fran's contacts had played a part in his being accepted, although she swore that wasn't the case. Rick's musical abilities had been a part of his interviews and his outdoor skills. Everyone Rick met in connection with the school was interesting and that was appealing, but the fact was Rick didn't want to go to college, at least, not yet.

Everyone told him it was just jitters. He'd lived in Chester all his life, protected within its close community. It wasn't that Rick hadn't traveled or didn't function well with strangers, he did. Rick went to Boston often to see his Aunt Fran and he traveled to New Orleans to see his parents a couple times a year and part of every summer vacation. He'd even gone to Ireland once. Peter, his friend, had traveled to Dublin in Rick's senior year to play music with some friends and Rick tagged along. He earned his keep, backing Peter up on stage and learning some new techniques along the way. No, Rick's problem wasn't jitters, it was that Rick wanted a break.

When Rick was fourteen his life changed. He discovered he was part vampire and his Father was still alive, in a manner of speaking. In the space of a year, Rick went from being a normal kid living with his Mom in a quiet New England town to being the son of semi-famous vampires; a boarding school kid who lived a long way from the people who'd raised him. Rick's Mom was attacked that same year and turned into a vampire. Rick met his Father, and now his Mom and Dad were re-married and living together in New Orleans, literally a whole country away from him. His next closest relative was his Aunt Fran. She wasn't really his Aunt and she acted more like his Grandmother, but she was old and sick, and he worried about her a lot.

When Rick graduated from high school, everyone traveled to Chester to see it: his Mom, his Father, Aunt Fran, even Aunt Lora and Sean, her husband. They helped fund the town party for all the local kids who graduated that year and they all showed up at the dance that ran all night. Rick stood on stage alongside his friend, Peter, playing fiddle until he thought his arm would fall off. What he found was it didn't matter how hard he played, or how many people wished him well, all he wanted was to find a quiet place, somewhere he could be alone and just think, not forever, but for a year or two.

When he mentioned taking a year off, his Mom dismissed the idea and when he pressed, she got angry. "It's Peter, isn't it?" she scolded. "I knew he was a bad influence on you! Is that how you want to end up? Living in someone else's house, running someone else's business?"

Peter was living in the B&B where Rick grew up. Now that Rick had turned eighteen, the B&B was technically his, a gift from his Aunt Fran. Peter had no college education. He'd dropped out shortly after starting, returning to Chester, and declaring himself done. Rick knew his Mother wasn't being fair, but she had a blind spot when it came to Peter. She accused the free-spirit of leading Rick astray. It was true, Peter lived in the B&B, and he did run it for their family, but it wasn't Peter's only source of income. Peter also ran his own brew pub which was gaining notice, both for the venue and for his home-brewed craft beers. He ran a small café featuring recipes Peter had developed himself at the B&B, and he was in demand both as a band musician and teaching music in workshops.

Karin, Rick's step-sister, lived with Peter. Rick wasn't sure exactly what she did for a living these days, but he suspected it had something to do with bounty hunting. She would leave for New York, sometimes for months at a time. When she returned from these trips, she and Peter were inseparable, but there was no talk of marriage or bonding, or whatever vampires did about making it official. In fact, Peter never really talked about his relationship with Karin at all, except to let slip once he'd told Karin he'd never agree to being turned. Rick was pretty sure Karin passed reports on him back to his parents, but she was nicer to him than she'd been when they first met. Rick figured her accepting she was in love with a human had mellowed her some.

Rick thought he might get more support from his Aunt Fran, but she'd proven just as set in her opinion as his Mother. "Once you leave school, you'd find it hard to come back," she'd warned. "I know you've had a lot to deal with, but it's only four more years, a drop in the bucket for someone like you. Besides, you'll be here in Boston, closer to me, and that's something I'm not likely to give up without a fight!"

The only person who expressed any support for Rick's position was his Father, Eric Northman. When his Mom started nagging at him, Eric had done that still thing that managed to capture everyone's attention. "Sookie, he is a man now," he'd said when all the talking died. "Rick must make his own decisions."

It had been weird to see his Mom back down, but she had. Rick almost thought he'd won until she came back. She waited until Eric wasn't around to tell him that although she respected his Father's opinion, Eric didn't understand modern times. "When your Father was your age, he was already married with children," she told Rick. "It's not like that anymore."

Rick thought going behind his Father's back was a dick move and he was pretty sure his Mom knew it, but he didn't confront her when Eric was around, and she did let it drop. Rick could tell from his eavesdropping on Eric's thoughts his Father considered the matter settled. Rick could also tell from reading his Mom that she didn't. Rick wasn't sure when his ability to read vampires started, but now that it had, he found himself dipping into his Mother's thoughts often. Some part of him felt bad about doing it. He didn't read others so frequently. It seemed a violation, but with his Mom, he rarely hesitated.

That's how he knew that trying to fight his Mom on this was a lose/lose proposition and so, when the acceptance letter came through, Rick dutifully packed his things and trundled off to Boston to join the incoming Freshman class at Harvard University.

It was a disaster from the start. Aunt Lora and Sean took him to campus and they helped with his trunks and suitcases. His room assignment took him to a quiet hallway and he found himself in a small room with just one bed, a desk, and the usual room refrigerator.

"I thought all the freshmen had roommates," and Sean looked surprised. Rick was, too. He hadn't received any information about a roommate, but everything he'd read in the literature suggested it was the way things were done normally.

"Let me check to make sure we're in the right room," Lora suggested, and she took off down the hall.

She returned with a person who held out his hand and then snatched it back, executing a kind of clumsy bow. "I'm sorry I missed your arrival," the man with Lora said, "but I can see you haven't been here long. I'm Martin James," and he fished a business card from his pocket. "As you can see," and the man waited for Rick to look at his card, "I'm your Local Disability Housing representative."

"I don't understand," Rick shrugged. "I'm not disabled."

"Well, not in the conventional way," Martin grinned, "but folks here thought with your particular issue…"

"What issue?" Rick wasn't sure whether he was insulted or stressed, but he could feel his fangs itching.

"Rick didn't apply for special housing," Aunt Lora chimed in.

"Yeah, but he's a vampire, first one here at Harvard. I mean, you can't expect people to be comfortable rooming with him," Martin said as though his words weren't cruel. "We figured under the circumstances it would be better for Rick to maintain some privacy, so he can… You know…"

"I'm not sure I do know." Rick had it sorted it out now and he was pissed off. Coming to college hadn't been his idea in the first place and now, first thing, he was being singled out.

"Oh," Martin continued, apparently oblivious, "that's right." He found the paper he'd been looking for and shoved it at Rick. "The local donor center isn't far, and our medical folks will have someone at the on-campus clinic for you…" and he circled a schedule with dates and times toward the bottom of the paper, "during these hours. Of course, you're requested not to try to… I don't know what you call it, but…"

"Feed?" Rick asked. He didn't bother to hide his frustration, and Martin seemed to wake up.

"I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding," Sean said quickly.

"Where do I eat normally?" Rick asked.

"Oh…" and Martin looked surprised. "Normally?"

"I eat human food, too," and Rick swallowed hard.

"I don't have any information on that," Martin stammered. "I don't think we realized…"

"Who do I need to call to sort this out?" Aunt Lora asked, using her best bossy voice.

"I'll do it right now," and Martin grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Sorry," he shrugged. "Don't worry, we'll get you all set up. After all, you're our first…"

"Vampire," Rick finished, "Yeah, I get it." When Martin walked down the hall, talking a mile a minute, Rick glanced at his friends. "You think everyone here knows?"

"Of course not," Lora assured him, "How could they?" But, she was wrong.

Rick joined a group for his orientation and almost immediately, the tour guide's eyes opened wide and she said, "Oh my God! You're the one!"

"Rick Northman," and Rick held out his hand, trying to cut her off.

She stared at his hand and then, tentatively gripped it. "I didn't think you'd be warm," she gushed. "I mean, all the movies…"

"Oh, you're that vampire kid," another of the students in the group said and, as one, ten pairs of eyes fastened on Rick.

"Half vampire," Rick corrected. "Mostly human."

"Your parents are that famous vampire couple from New Orleans, aren't they?" his fellow student persisted.

"They don't think of themselves as famous," Rick shrugged. "It's just there aren't a lot of vampires and New Orleans makes a lot of them. I blame Anne Rice." He laughed, trying to make light of the situation, but he couldn't ignore the thoughts around him. Most of his fellow students were curious, but some were angry, and Rick figured that didn't bode well.

Even Rick's professors knew about him. A couple made a point of letting him know he shouldn't expect special treatment, which, of course, made the other students want to know why it was necessary to mention. One blurted out who he was and made a point of talking about his parents. Luckily, the remaining two classes were lecture-style and Rick felt reasonably sure he could go undetected.

Martin turned out to be someone with whom Rick was supposed to communicate often. He handed Rick a packet of medical-type paperwork, requesting that Rick have his physician complete it and set up a schedule to 'check in.' Rick wondered whether he could convince Amy Ludwig to make a personal appearance, just to complete the shock factor. That was when Rick was feeling upbeat about his situation. When he found himself the object of unpleasant thoughts, he considered calling Mr. Cataliades and asking the attorney to create some sort of supernatural restraining order or maybe a cease and desist.

"It can't be as bad as all that!" Aunt Fran scolded when he joined her for dinner. Lora was there that night, helping as she did several days a week. She knew Rick was right, but even she would only say 'sometimes it just takes a while' to adjust to new places. Rick agreed to give it a chance and things did settle down, but not enough.

By October, Rick was seriously thinking about dropping out. He was attending classes and the work was reasonable, but he was finding living his life in a fishbowl exhausting. Everywhere he went on campus people whispered, either aloud or in their heads. The only place he found peace was wandering the streets of Cambridge. There, he could filter out the thoughts of those around him. Rick usually lived well with his telepathy as long as the surrounding thoughts weren't directed at him, but when they were, it was like an auto accident; Rick knew he shouldn't mentally peek, yet he was unable to stop himself.

Whenever he could, Rick escaped to Wellesley to visit George. As close as the schools were geographically, they were worlds apart in terms of student life. At Babson, Rick was just George's friend from Chester. For blessed, brief periods, Rick could be normal again, but always, within a day or two, he returned to Harvard and all the blessings as well as the downfalls of being part of a small, close-knit community.

Still, there were a few who reached out, sincere in their overtures at friendship, so Rick did have company at dinners in the great Hall. He supposed he could have found gigs in town. Cambridge was a great town for music. Rick even saw several Morris dancing groups, but he held back. ' _I'm leaving soon_ ,' he'd think.

It was Columbus Day weekend when he found himself walking through The Square, as the main thoroughfare was called. He would be headed across the Charles River Bridge to spend the long weekend with Aunt Fran in a few hours. Already, most of the students in the dorms had cleared out, heading home. George was among them. He'd said goodbye last night, headed for Logan and the flight home. Mom called, offering Rick a plane ticket, but he'd declined. ' _It's only three days_ ,' he'd told her, feeling guilty but wanting to punish both her and himself.

Rick was thinking he'd need to do something soon. His self-pity was starting to piss him off. He wondered if Peter would let him camp out in the attic room in Chester for a while. He knew that would cause problems, but this whole Harvard thing wasn't working out.

As he turned the corner, something caught his eye. It was a tall, thin woman. She had a mandolin in a homemade denim case slapping against her back right under the long, blond snake braid. In a flash, Rick saw the brave, brash woman from Mount Tom and he felt his heart catch a beat as he walked faster.

It took almost a block to catch up, but she hesitated at a crosswalk and as she looked to the right, he stepped beside her. "You!" he said aloud.

Her chin lifted, then her eyes widened, "Did you ever fly that day?" she asked.

"It was perfect," Rick replied, although he wasn't talking about hang-gliding anymore.

"It was great seeing you, but I've got places to go," Brigid smirked.

"You play?" Rick asked, falling into step beside her.

"What?" and then Brigid glanced at her instrument. "What if I told you I was carrying it for a friend?"

"I'd be disappointed," Rick answered. "Would it be the same friend you were gliding with? Oh, and by the way, did he get out of the tree?"

"Yes, Todd got out of the tree, and the mandolin is mine." Brigid glanced back, "You saying you play?"

"Mandolin? A bit," Rick answered, "Fiddle mostly."

Brigid stopped, causing Rick to have to back up a bit. "You any good?" she asked, her head cocked to the side.

"I play for my town band in Chester," Rick answered, trying to sound nonchalant. He figured it sounded pretty impressive, but Brigid didn't seem to think so.

"I'm on my way to meet my group. We have a gig at The Stars. We're looking for some back-up players. You should get your fiddle and come by tonight," and then Brigid stilled. It wasn't like vampire still, but he saw the minute she really focused on him. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Rick Northman," he told her. He waited for the flash of recognition he got around campus, but it didn't come.

Instead, she held out her hand, "And I'm…"

"Brigid," he supplied, taking her hand and then turning it so it was more like they were holding hands than shaking.

She laughed. She laughed and her whole face lit up. It was as if the sun came out and Rick smiled back. "You headed there now?" he asked, and when she told him she was, that her band was meeting early for a practice session, Rick said, "Then I'll see you in a few. You can decide for yourself if I know my stuff or not." As he headed back to his dorm, it occurred to Rick that Cambridge might not be so bad after all.

Rick grabbed his fiddle, and then on a whim, his mandolin as well. His cases still looked new, but the instruments were old and well-loved. He hurried out of the yard, taking the gateway closest to The Stars. It was still several blocks and Rick found it hard not to run the distance.

The front door was locked, so he walked around to the side and there the door was propped open. He could hear the music, a Cajun ballad he knew. He walked through the dark hall and found himself standing in a backstage area. The stage wasn't large, and Brigid was standing with her mandolin in hand. She was watching a dark-haired woman who was playing guitar. There was a stand-up bass player as well, a tall, dark-haired kid Rick had seen around campus. They were good, and Rick listened, imagining how he'd fit in. "You just going to stand there?" Brigid called, breaking Rick from his reverie.

"I didn't want to interrupt," Rick answered.

"This is Rick," Brigid told the others. "He thinks he can play."

Rick hadn't sensed mockery before, but now, he wondered. His pride twitched and he laid his cases down. In under a minute, his fiddle was in his hands and it felt right. Rick didn't ask the key they were using, he could tell. He tuned quickly and as they started the chorus he joined in, taking the high path, laying counterpoint to the guitar player. Rick watched Brigid's eyes widen and then her smile grew, and it warmed him, stroking his ego. When it came to Brigid's turn to take the melody, he laced his notes around and under hers, pushing her, and her fingers flew in answer. They finished together as though they'd been doing this all their lives. "I guess we should ask if you're looking for a band," the guitar player asked, holding out her hand. "I'm Meg."

"I'm Todd," the bass player added, and Rick felt his heart clench as he realized this man was the same one who'd been flying with Brigid, the one she'd known 'all her life.'

"Rick Northman," Brigid introduced him. She glanced at her fellow band members, "We've been playing together since prep. We all went to Talcott Hill. You mentioned Chester?"

"Yeah, me too," Rick answered. Rick tried not to think of himself as a prep school kid. It smacked of elitist attitudes and lazy money, but, in this moment, if it meant being close to Brigid, he was glad he was.

"We're not the rich ones," and Todd gave him a knowing look.

"I went because I lived in the town," Rick added, and he could feel that he'd earned points.

Meg ran through their play list with Rick. He knew almost every song and after they played a few more together, he was sure he could contribute, even on the tunes he didn't know. Just before opening, they ducked around the corner to grab some dinner. "You don't mind vegetarian, do you?" Meg asked.

"Sounds good to me," Rick shrugged, glad he'd fed well at the campus medical center this morning.

"I'm a meat-eater," Brigid told him. "Todd and Meg aren't though," and as if on cue, Todd and Meg held hands. Rick felt an odd rush that had him staring at Brigid, a foolish smile pasted across his face.

"Guess now you know," Meg told Brigid.

Brigid blushed. It wasn't the best look on her. She was so pale her blush looked blotchy, but she bit her lip and Rick thought she looked beautiful. "What's she talking about?" he asked Brigid, but it was Meg who answered.

"Brigid talked about you the whole drive back from Mount Tom. You don't remember me, but I was there, standing on top. I saw you two zone in on each other." Meg grinned, saying to Todd, "This is like watching the hand of fate."

"You don't know that," Brigid stammered, but Rick was pretty sure he was okay with where things were headed.

Rick stayed to play with the group, forgetting he was expected for dinner in Boston until he checked his phone during a break. Usually, he would text, but he called instead, apologizing. "So, you're blowing me off to play music?" Aunt Fran wheezed in the phone. Before Rick could apologize further, she said, "I'm glad to hear it! You've been moping so hard, I was beginning to despair. Wind up and come sleep in your Mom's room. You can tell me about it in the morning."

"Everything okay?" Brigid asked as he headed back toward the stage.

"Fine," he told her, and for the first time in months it was.

As they walked back together toward school, Brigid looped her arm through Rick's. She didn't say anything, she just did it and Rick leaned closer, so they'd bump against each other as they walked. When they came to the intersection leading to the bridge that would take Rick to Aunt Fran's, Todd said, "So, you'll be back to play with us tomorrow night, right? We're booked through the weekend."

"Try to get there by five," Meg added, before turning, pulling Todd along with her, and leaving Brigid standing beside him.

"I'd love to," Rick told Brigid, but he wasn't really talking about playing anymore. She was almost the same height as him and just as thin. He'd noticed her eyes were more sea green than sky blue and although it was too dark to really see them, his imagination filled in the detail.

She was smiling softly, and he wondered if he had the courage to lean in. "Well," she said after a moment, "I'll see you," and she started to turn away.

"Wait!" he breathed, and taking her hand, he pulled her close. He hurried it, ending up by smacking his face against hers. She giggled, scrunching her face, and he flushed before saying, "I can do better," and then he did. Rick hadn't really kissed many women, but there had been a few and he pulled from those experiences moving his lips over hers and she responded, wrapping his arm around her to pull her closer. It wasn't perfect, but it still left them breathless. "Wow!" he said as they parted.

"Wow!" she smiled in return. She touched his lips with her fingers, then blushing, turned to catch up to her friends. Rick watched until they turned the corner, and then almost ran the whole way to Aunt Fran's, his pounding heart giving his feet wings. When he got to the brownstone, he flipped up the plastic cover and keyed in the code that opened her lock. He wondered if Fran still had her wards in place. He figured she did, although she'd told him she retired from magic.

"Don't need magic," he whispered, running lightly up the stairs, "Found my own" What he didn't find for a long time, though, was sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he thought of Brigid. He remembered the way she looked when she played and how she closed her eyes when it was her time to sing. He remembered how she never looked at the audience. ' _Stage fright_ ,' she'd told him. He remembered her one crooked finger. She'd said she broke it in a sailing accident and by the time she had it set, it didn't heal quite right. He remembered a million details before he remembered he'd never asked for her last name.

It was the first thing Fran nailed him on when he joined her in her kitchen the next morning. The sun was shining, but Fran hadn't ventured outside into her small garden. Instead, she was sitting in her wheelchair next to the kitchen table, smoking a joint. Even though the door was open, the air was heavy, and Rick teased her, waving his hand and tutting at her criminal conduct. Fran asked about his night and accepted the offer of tea. As Rick settled at the table, sipping his own coffee, Fran struck. "So, you were friendly enough for the horizontal mambo, but not enough to ask for a name?"

"Jeez, Auntie!" Rick blushed, "It wasn't like that."

"Don't screw with me," Fran laughed. "Playing music is like sex for you and you spent all night playing unprotected with people you barely know!"

Rick couldn't help but laugh. His Aunt always knew the perfect way to be outrageous. "It's not just a one-night stand," he teased back. "I get to go back and play again tonight."

"Oh, and what's the name of this gang of thieves who's stealing you away from me?" Fran demanded.

"Talcott Mountain," Rick answered, giving the name of the band and when his Aunt's eyes widened, he added, "Yes, like the prep school. They're all from there."

"Well, that shows a sad lack of imagination on your part," Fran scolded before leaning back and taking another toke. "Still," she said, hissing out a stream a smoke, "I suppose it could be worse. They are musical, after all."

"Right," and Rick headed toward the door, using a towel to try and force the smoke outdoors. "Sure, they could just be normal students with no odd hobbies or worse, they could be potheads."

"Careful!" Fran cautioned before dissolving into giggles that turned into coughing. When she showed no signs of stopping, Rick ran to get a glass of water for her and he held her frail frame, anxious until she finally stopped, wheezing for breath and red in the face.

"I don't think you should smoke anymore, Auntie," he scolded. His voice sounded angrier than he felt, but he really was scared.

"You mind your own business!" Fran snapped, then, seeing the worry on his face, she patted his hand. "Now, now, your old Auntie isn't quite ready to kick the bucket yet. Why don't you run upstairs and grab that book we were reading? It's so nice and sunny, I'd like to hear a little more before I nap."

Rick lingered long enough to make sure Aunt Fran seemed okay, and then bounded up the three staircases to the library. It took a bit to find the book. It had been moved since the last time they'd read together. When he finally returned to the kitchen, Doctor Amy Ludwig was standing beside his Aunt, holding her arm and staring at the ceiling. "Auntie?" he asked, aware of how small his voice sounded.

"She's fine!" Amy bustled, turning her frown upside down into a smile that looked painfully forced.

"Then why are you here?" Rick asked.

Fran answered, "Because it's her usual day," and after a beat, Amy nodded.

"You are the worst liars!" Rick snarled.

"About some things, not about this," Amy huffed. "I did have an appointment to check in on your Aunt today, just a little later." Setting Fran's hand back on the arm of the chair, Amy told her, "Your pulse is rapid, which is why you feel light-headed. If you want, I can give you something…"

"I'm done with that stuff," Amy growled. Rick knew his Aunt had dosed herself with vampire blood for years, making sure she was healthy enough to be there for his Mom when she was going through her hard time.

"Well, then I think you can expect this will be your new normal for a while," Amy said in that doctor/patient voice. Glancing up, she fastened her eyes on Rick. "As long as I'm here, let me look at you." Being poked and prodded hadn't been on Rick's list of things to do today, but he obligingly stripped off his shirt and allowed the small doctor to lick his hand and stare in his mouth.

"Assuming all the other bodily functions are working properly?" she asked with a bit of a leer.

"He hasn't tested out all the equipment yet," Fran teased.

"You don't know that!" Rick protested, then blushed, pulling on his shirt.

"Who's the liar now?" Fran teased some more.

It wasn't as if there hadn't been opportunities, in fact, most donors seemed to assume sex was part of the gig, but Rick resisted. It wasn't like he was waiting for marriage or some higher purpose. "I just want the first time to be with someone special," he told the women.

Aunt Fran smiled and opened her arms and Rick leaned far over so he could embrace her. "And it will, my darling, honorable boy," Fran whispered. As Rick straightened, Fran smiled up at him. "It seems like yesterday I held you in my arms for the first time. You were born right above us, and you kept your mother waiting until two in the morning."

"The witching hour," Rick grinned. He'd heard this story often.

"The witching hour," Fran nodded. "Your mother was exhausted, but you, with your big shoulders and full head of hair, you were ready to take in everything. It was early, just before dawn, and you weren't sleeping, so your Aunt Lora brought you downstairs and I held you in my lap right here as we watched your first dawn together."

Amy had walked up behind him and she laid her hand on his arm in a rare show of affection. "I love you, Auntie," Rick said, and it occurred to him he might not have so many more days to tell her.

After Dr. Ludwig left, Rick spent the day hanging with his Aunt. He weeded her small garden and allowed her to bully him around the library, re-arranging books. He made them both chicken salad for lunch and when he called for a donor, he let her watch him feed because she told him she was curious. He was surprised when Aunt Lora and her husband, Sean, showed up at three.

"Isn't it a big night at the restaurant?" he asked Sean. Sean ran two restaurants in Boston and everyone knew holidays meant double shifts.

"Just dropping off dinner and saying hello to my favorite girl," Sean answered.

"Don't you have to get going?" Aunt Lora asked Rick, and when he looked confused, she said, "Fran told us about your band."

"When did you arrange this?" Rick asked his Aunt Fran. He hadn't been happy about blowing off the gig tonight, but he wasn't going to leave Fran sitting home alone either. Now, it appeared Fran had read him all too well.

"You take a long time in the bathroom," Fran shrugged. "Besides, Lora has me hooked on one of her stupid television series…"

"You like it very much," Lora laughed.

"I do," Fran winked. "Lots of naked. They never had that kind of TV when I was younger."

"Well then," and Rick felt his heart lift. He'd purposely held off on texting, hoping somehow things would work out and now they had. He realized as he was opening the side door at The Stars he barely remembered running up the stairs to collect his things or the brisk walk over the river. All he could think of was sea green eyes and the way Brigid's lip pursed as she watched his fingers, her own flying over the frets, effortlessly matching his playing.

"You made it!" Meg called out as he stepped to the stage, and Todd held out his hand. Rick shook it, but his eyes rested on Brigid and it was enough.

During their dinner break, Rick found out they were all crashing at Meg's sister's apartment in Allston. Meg and Todd attended MIT and Brigid was enrolled at Berkeley School of Music, just a few blocks from his Aunt Fran's brownstone. Todd mentioned his mother was making a tofu turkey again this year and Meg laughed. "You'd think something like that would be terrible, but it's actually pretty good, except she insists on molding it into the shape of a bird." Meg shook her head, "It's really kind of creepy!"

"And what about you?" Rick asked Brigid. "Where are you going for Thanksgiving?"

She smiled just a little too brightly, then her eyes cut away. "No real plans, yet," she answered.

"Then, come to dinner with my Aunt Fran and me," he found himself saying. "We don't have a lot of people at the table, but my Uncle Sean makes the turkey. He runs a couple restaurants here in town and the food is phenomenal."

"I don't know…" Brigid stuttered, and Rick worried for a minute that he'd moved too fast.

"Say yes!" Meg scolded. "You know you want to and going to a real Thanksgiving dinner with a band member isn't making a commitment."

Brigid blushed and for a minute, Rick's heart sank, but instead she looked at him in her straightforward way and said, "I'd be pleased to come. Thank you."

The gig that night was even better than the night before. The bar was crowded, and people stood and hollered. There was table pounding and impromptu moments of spontaneous dance. They were a success, but for Rick all that mattered was the way he and Brigid played, each becoming so aware of the other they effortlessly handed the melody line back and forth.

The owner gave them a bonus and asked about a future date, and Rick's heart flew. As they walked home that night Brigid's hand naturally found his, and when they reached the intersection where he parted from them, she turned her head up and initiated a kiss that lasted a long time.

"Wait!" Rick called as she stepped away. "I don't know your last name. How do I…"

"Give me your phone!" Brigid demanded, and when he handed it to her, she quickly added her contact information. "There!" she said, and then used it as an excuse to kiss him again.

Like the night before, Rick stood there, not moving until she turned the corner, and only then did he stare at the screen. "Brigid Meaney," he said aloud, and the words sounded like music in his ears.


	4. Chapter 4 - Falling

**Chapter 4 – Falling**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself." Thalia made a point of looking around at her surroundings. She meant the gesture to put Indira at ease, but too late, realized her eyes sweeping past doors might be taken as something else.

Thalia's concern was confirmed when Indira asked, "Are you here to kill me?"

Thalia couldn't help it. "No," she said, shaking her head, but her lips twitched. It was her version of a smile. "If I were, you'd be finally dead. I registered my visit with Queen Maude. I notified you in advance. No, I'm not here for that," and Thalia settled back on her heels, crossing her hands in front of her. She meant her gesture to appear friendly, but instead, Indira just looked tenser. Giving up, Thalia got down to business. "I'm here to deliver a message, one best delivered in person." She waited, but Indira remained silent. Sighing, Thalia gestured toward a chair, "Do you suppose we could sit down?"

Indira leaned toward her front door once more before making her decision. "Of course. You're right. If you were here to end me, there is little I could do to stop you."

"Don't sell yourself short," Thalia replied reasonably, "You have a dancer's way with a sword. Don't forget, I've seen you in action. You lose yourself in the fray of battle, the mark of a true warrior."

"From you, Thalia, that is high praise," and Indira bowed her head. Still, she waited to sit until Thalia had, and even then, perched on the edge of her seat. "What message has King Northman asked you to deliver?" When Thalia looked surprised, Indira huffed, "Don't insult me! You are Northman's. You can't think I'd believe you'd come here on your own business. Only the order of your King would bring you all the way to Minnesota."

Thalia's lips twitched again, "You're partially right. I forgot how cold this place can be. It reminds me of steppes and barren wastes. No civilized person would choose this when there are places in the world that feel like liquid heat, their nights full of sound."

"Listen," Indira shrugged, "The nights here have sounds, too."

"The moan of wind over ice," Thalia grimaced.

"Cold lands, welcoming hearts," was Indira's reply.

Thalia nodded, "Pam told me Maude was happy to offer you a place." Thalia didn't elaborate, she didn't need to. Indira's 'place' was public knowledge. On her arrival, Queen Maude pointed the Indian vampire toward a decent job at an all-night call center. The pay was adequate, but not what she might have earned working in the Queen's guard. The message was clear: The Queen would honor her friendship with Pam by finding places for her friends, but honor didn't equal trust.

Thalia couldn't imagine the position suited Indira. The vampire seated opposite her was used to command. Being ordered about, closely supervised, would have to sit hard. Thalia waited, hoping Indira would give her an opening, but as time stretched between them, Thalia decided it was her move, again. "I am pleased you found acceptance here. What happened in Shreveport was unfortunate. It was not truly your fault."

"Sometimes what's true is not right," Indira shrugged, and then smiling a bit herself, said, "I blame it on the curse."

Thalia didn't recall witches being active in Shreveport at the time of Sookie's turning. In fact, most witches had kept their heads low during most of de Castro's reign. "Curse?" she asked. "Which witch was involved?"

"Not witches," Indira explained. "Sookie Stackhouse. Every time she comes to Fangtasia, bad things happen to vampires. She came the night before the takeover. She spoke with me. I'm thinking that was enough to seal my fate and now, I'm here."

Thalia's mouth twitched. She looked aside, but it was hard to hide. Her shoulders shook, and Indira hurried to say, "I meant no disrespect!" It was enough, and Thalia laughed. It was a hoarse, croaking sound, harsh with disuse. Indira's own laugh followed, and, in that moment, they were friends again.

"I hadn't thought of it that way," and Thalia shook her head, wiping at her face. "Sookie does have a way of being in the middle of bad things."

After a moment, Indira's face settled. "I was so sorry," she said. "I never wanted her to be hurt. The King was right to do what he did. I was to blame"

"Truly, no one is blamed, now," Thalia assured her friend, "except Compton. He was the villain in Sookie's turning, not you."

"How is she doing?" Indira asked. "I was happy to hear Sookie survived the first years. So many don't…"

"It was hard for her," Thalia nodded. "It is still hard, for both of them. Sookie spent those years hating being vampire and the Viking hated himself because he couldn't prevent it." Thalia sighed, before adding, "But now, things have changed. What is it humans say? A corner is turned? Things are better between them."

"Sookie doesn't hate being vampire anymore?" Indira had caught the slight change in wording, and Thalia couldn't miss her hopeful look.

Thalia nodded, "It does appear the famous Sookie Stackhouse has accepted her fate. She is trying to step forward to take her place beside him." Thalia allowed that to sink in before saying, "I am not here at King Northman's request, I am here at Sookie's. The Viking would have held his grudge against you, Indira, nursed it. Sookie has changed all that. She wants you to come home."

"If Eric is still unhappy with me, I don't think my return would be kind to any of us." Indira tried to keep her voice neutral, but Thalia could hear her disappointment. It resolved any reservation Thalia held for this plan. Indira's reactions told her that returning to the vampires, Weres, and humans of Louisiana was something her friend still desired.

"Surely, you remember how it is between them," Thalia said lightly. "He postures, but we both know who rules that Palace. Sookie's forgiveness is Eric's forgiveness. The Viking will do anything to make his Princess happy. "

When Indira remained still Thalia continued, "Sookie has been clear she never blamed you. She has said in the hearing of others that had it not been for that night, she wouldn't have found herself beside the King. She has said many times one can't question the hand of fate and, in the end, she's grateful to you. You acted with honor and saved Rubio's wife. She told many that you are her friend, and in Northman's presence."

"And he agreed?" Indira asked.

"I am here," Thalia shrugged.

"Sookie was a good friend," Indira sniffed.

"Sookie is a good friend who would like you to return to Louisiana," Thalia pressed.

Indira stared at her hands, giving herself a moment. She didn't make eye contact when she said, "I hear Rubio Hermosa is doing well as Sheriff of Area Five."

Thalia's lips twitched again. With one sentence, Indira's decision was made, and now it was down to negotiating for position. Thalia nodded, "Yes. Rubio has stepped into your old territory. It was a good thing for all of us that you were such an effective Sheriff. Your rules were already established and most of the troublemakers identified. When de Castro fell, it was easy enough to round them up. Now, the only challenges he faces have to do with money and contracts. It's not like the old days. Area Five is too tame for my taste. Hermosa does what he does best, boring meetings with boring people, and he has you to thank for it."

"You sell him short, Sister," Indira answered, slipping into the titles they'd once reserved for each other. "Rubio is smart. He would do well in any Area."

"Don't make me question your judgment," Thalia huffed. "Hermosa can wield a blade, but he lacks the killer instinct. I don't trust him to tell friend from foe. He has yet to prove he can turn casual supporters to loyalists or fool spies into betraying their masters." Thalia nodded. "You, my friend, have all those qualities and more. You are a proven quantity."

"So," and Indira stood, her sari making a faint sound as she moved toward the window. "If not Area Five, what Area does the King have in mind?"

"It's your choice," Thalia answered. "Pam and I have been covering both Two and Four. Were it up to me, I'd choose Two. The Mississippi border is more interesting. Russell Edgington is quiet, but there are rumors among the Weres that things are not as they appear. His marriage to Indiana is intact, but not as time-consuming as it once was. He may be thinking it's time to expand his influence."

"A takeover?" Indira frowned.

"No," Thalia demurred, "Russell's too lazy for that. Why take on the trouble of a crown when you can simply work your assets and skim your neighbor's cream for yourself? His alliance with the Weres is strong. They do his bidding. There are thefts, break-ins. He isn't smart enough for cyber crimes yet, which makes the challenges more appealing."

"And Texas?" Indira asked. "I hear Stan visits Louisiana often."

"It's friendly," Thalia nodded, "for now. Stan is younger than Russell, so his thirst for glory is stronger. He will soon stage a takeover of New Mexico. He gave us advanced warning but, in my experience, I find that once a vampire starts acquiring things, it's hard to stop."

"How's Maxwell doing?" Indira asked.

"Why ask me?" Thalia challenged. "You can tell me far more than I know on that score." Thalia waited for Indira to meet her eyes, and then, she waited some more.

"I have kept in touch with him," Indira confessed.

Thalia decided this was not the time to play with her friend, "I know how you two have been communicating. You were clever, but even burner phones can be traced." Thalia let that sink in before adding, "You have been a steadying force there. I, for one, would like to have you continue, but your efforts would be more effective if you were closer to home."

"Maxwell is clever, but even he knows he's not cut out to be King," Indira volunteered, defending her friend.

"I understand Maxwell's reluctance," Thalia nodded, and when Indira simply looked patient, Thalia added, "Because I support him, it doesn't mean I don't see the Viking's failings. He was a great Sheriff, strategic and deserving of loyalty. His performance as King has been less, but I believe if he were to dedicate himself to it, he would be a King worth serving."

Indira visibly reacted, and Thalia knew her statement startled her friend. Thalia's words hinted at disloyalty. It was well known in the vampire world that Thalia found her way to Eric's side dozens of times over the centuries, taking on the role as his shield. It was a friendship that was legendary. "You're surprised?" Thalia asked aloud, and then she winked. "Just because I'm his friend doesn't mean I'm blind. His doubts this time were different, and I was worried, but now, I believe things have changed. Sookie has stopped fighting her situation. Even when she was a breather, she showed tremendous strength. She's finally stopped pitying herself and she's turning her strength toward our kingdom."

"Persistent," Indira added. "No matter how many times she was knocked down, she always got back up."

"Her unhappiness clouded his desire to see anything but her, but now, that's over. Northman is starting to take notice of his world again. At last, he may finally realize his potential."

"Eric never wanted to rule," Indira said doubtfully. "How many times have we heard him say it? He hated being put in display," and they both smiled, thinking of Eric's grumbling when taking his turn on the throne at Fangtasia.

"I don't think this would be his first choice, no," Thalia agreed, "but for his mate? He wishes to provide a place for her, and since nothing's too good…"

"…For his Princess? A kingdom will have to do!" and Indira laughed. "I missed you!"

Thalia nodded, "And I, you."

Indira looked up from under her lashes, "You should know those outside Louisiana don't have nice things to say about our King."

Thalia wasn't surprised. A King who neglected his kingdom usually didn't survive as long as Eric. "How bad is it?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing he couldn't overcome," and Indira stood. "But he needs to start making progress and advertising his successes. Maude is hosting the Summit in November. If he were to make an appearance…"

"It gives the Viking and his Sookie a month to prepare," Thalia agreed. "But if he is still without Sheriffs…"

"He need only worry about Area Four," Indira nodded. "I will make my arrangements. I can be in place by Hallowe'en."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Standing on stage with Talcott Mountain reawakened everything Rick loved about playing music. He realized he'd been making a point of punishing himself since moving further East. He wanted reasons to hate being in Cambridge, so denying himself the pleasure he found in playing music was a piece of that picture.

It was as if the flood gates opened. He couldn't get enough. He skipped classes, taking up position in one or another of the underground subway, or 'T' stations near campus. He played for hours, watching the faces of passersby, hoping he'd catch a glimpse of Brigid coming to see her friends.

It wasn't that he wasn't seeing her. He met her for coffee the Wednesday following their gig, and then for lunch the following day. When he'd pressed to see her Friday, she'd begged off, and he felt a stab of jealousy. He'd made a point of running into Todd at the vegetarian restaurant near MIT where Meg worked. He unashamedly probed the bass player's mind, searching for hints at what Brigid might be doing, but found nothing. Saturday passed, and then Sunday with no word from her. A dozen times, his fingers hovered over his phone, but each time he pulled back. Finally, on Sunday afternoon, Brigid called him.

"I got everything handed in," she told him. "I didn't think college would be like this. I thought I'd play, but they have me writing down my songs. There's all this software to learn…" She'd sighed. "I guess I thought it would be fun."

"I thought something happened to you," Rick stumbled. If he'd been honest, he would have told her he'd started to worry she'd tired of him. It was the kind of impulse that left him feeling vulnerable and needy, and that made him angry with his Mother. Rationally, he knew he wasn't being fair, but it was his Mother's situation that introduced this emotional combination into his life. Until his Mom was turned, he'd never doubted his place in the world. He faced each day, secure in the knowledge he was the center of his Mother's universe. Now, he knew he wasn't and it shook his self-confidence. Experiencing that same feeling in connection with Brigid brought it back.

Then, in the next minute, he was pulled from his gloomy thoughts when she suggested they meet for coffee. Within twenty minutes, he was sitting across from her in the little bistro near Berkeley. She waited until they'd sipped for a few minutes before saying, "I thought you'd text me. Are you tired of me already?"

Rick was startled. "No!" he stammered. "I thought maybe you were, I mean you told me no last Friday. If you wanted to see me, why didn't you text?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Old fashioned, I guess. I figured since we were pretty much together every day. I didn't want us to burn out…"

"I missed you," he blurted.

"Me too," and her smile lit up her face. Rick had never seen anyone look lovelier.

Rick checked his watch. He'd promised Aunt Fran he'd come by for dinner tonight, but as one hour became two hours, he found himself reluctant to end his conversation with Brigid. On a whim, he asked, "Would you come to dinner at my Aunt's? She lives just a couple blocks from here. I know she'd like to meet you, and the food's always great."

"You're sure she wouldn't mind another guest?" Brigid asked. "I mean, it's kind of late to tell someone a total stranger is going to be showing up."

"I'll text right now," Rick offered, pulling his phone from his pocket. "If it's not convenient, believe me, she'll let me know! You don't have other plans, do you?" It was kind of late to ask that, too, but Brigid just smiled shyly, shaking her head, and Rick's heart swelled.

Aunt Fran's answer was quick, maybe too quick, and as they walked the short blocks to the brownstone, Rick decided to give Brigid some warnings. "About my Aunt Fran, she's a little outspoken… oh, and she's in a wheelchair, but don't mention it." The more he said, the more he found himself worrying. What would he do if they didn't get along and who would he side with if Aunt Fran decided to be rude and Brigid was rude back? By the time they reached the sidewalk in front of the house, Rick had fallen silent, and he was squeezing Brigid's hand a little too tightly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, stopping short and disentangling their fingers.

Rick almost said, 'No,' but one look at her face changed his mind. "They're going to love you," he said aloud, as much for himself as for her. Taking her hand back in his, he tugged her to the metal gate that led between the houses toward the back of the house. He glanced at the solid brick walls and felt his nervousness return.

As if she knew, Brigid squeezed his hand and said, "It's nice, you wanting to introduce me to your family. In case I forget to say it later, thank you. I had a really nice time." Rick couldn't explain it, but her words calmed him. He pulled Brigid close, kissing her, and she kissed him back. He knew the city was behind them and the sanctuary of Fran's garden ahead, but here, in this in-between place, she was his, and he was happy.

As they stepped out into the garden, Rick could see both Aunt Lora and Aunt Fran through the large glass windows, waiting for them in the kitchen. They'd turned on the twinkle lights out here and Rick glanced at Aunt Fran's pot plants, swaying along the fence. Soon the frost would take them, but for now they were tall and all too identifiable. Hoping she wouldn't notice, he quickly led Brigid forward to meet two of the most important women in his life.

Lora hugged him before offering to take their coats. "Did you get the girl's last name?" Aunt Fran asked from her wheelchair.

"I did, Auntie," and Rick laughed. He made introductions, first to Fran, and then to Lora when she returned from the hall.

Brigid glanced around, her eyes shining, but before she said anything, Lora said "I hope you're both hungry. Dinner's ready, and you know how Fran is if she doesn't eat on time, so let's sit down." They were set up at the kitchen table, the informal setting making things easier. Lora had lit a couple candles, but that was the only nod toward formality. "Sean sent over chicken marsala from the restaurant, but I made my own roast potatoes," Lora told them, pulling platters from the oven.

"Find out what everyone wants to drink," Fran scolded Rick, setting him to work, leaving Brigid sitting at the table alone with Fran.

"I'm sorry if my coming last minute was an inconvenience," Brigid stammered to the sharp-eyed witch.

"I'd call you more of a Godsend," Lora interjected, cutting off anything Fran might have said. "This one," and she gave a pointed stare toward Fran, "picks at her plate, that is, when she chooses to eat at all, but then she carps about throwing food away. Believe me! Your being here is doing us all a favor. Rick doesn't have a big refrigerator, and he's just as bad about taking food home with him."

"You're not a vegetarian, are you?" Fran asked.

"No," Brigid smiled, and Rick did, too, thinking of their band mates. Rick sat down beside Brigid and almost without thinking, reached under the table to take her hand. Brigid glanced his way and their eyes locked. It seemed so right that it wasn't until Aunt Fran made a noise that Rick realized they'd been staring at each other. He smiled self-consciously, and Brigid blushed. "It all looks wonderful," she stammered.

"It does," Rick echoed, but he didn't really mean the food.

No sooner was the food plated then Aunt Fran went to work, and to Rick's embarrassment, Aunt Lora joined in. They showed a certain mastery, prodding here and nudging there, but the dinnertime conversation was nothing less than a gentle but thorough interrogation of Brigid Meaney. "So, tell me about your studies at Berkeley," Aunt Fran opened.

"I'm focusing on composition," Brigid answered, but then repeated the same concerns and doubts she'd shared with Rick earlier. Rick watched with growing concern as Aunt Fran's eyes got harder and Lora's face more mournful.

"So, you aren't thinking that composition is for you," Fran zeroed in.

"I'm not thinking college is for me," Brigid shared.

"Aunt Fran is a big believer in college," Rick blurted, trying to give his friend the hint. "She was on the faculty at Wellesley College before she retired."

Brigid's head cocked to the side as she said, "Really? My Mom was a Wellesley girl."

"Well, and what does she have to say about your 'interesting' attitude toward higher education?" Fran asked in that sharp tone Rick knew meant trouble.

"I don't know," Brigid answered. "My parents died when I was eight. We never discussed college," and then Brigid smiled, and resumed eating her dinner. It was the first time he remembered seeing his Aunt Fran silenced once she'd got on a roll, and part of him applauded Brigid for handling herself so well, but another part of him, the bigger part, despaired, thinking it likely he'd never see this woman again.

"Tell me, dear," Lora said gently, "What was your mother's name when she was at school?"

"Barbara Crane," Brigid answered, "but, of course, after she married my Dad, she was Barbara Meaney."

Fran's eyes softened then, and she leaned forward. "I'm sorry," she offered. "I knew your mother, not well, but I met her several times. She was a bright, well-spoken person."

"Thanks," Brigid smiled in return. "If there's anything you can remember, well, I'd be most appreciative. I don't really remember either of them. I've been told that's not unusual when young children go through something like I did. You just kind of block it out."

"Plane accident," Fran said and Brigid nodded. "I heard you were all living in Ireland at the time," Fran continued.

"I'd been left with my Gran," Brigid confirmed. "My parents were on their way to Rhode Island to see my Mamere."

Lora glanced at Fran, but Fran seemed lost in thought. "I suppose after, you were brought here."

"Mamere convinced Gran I'd be better off here," Brigid shrugged. "I remember being upset at the time, but she was right. I've attended all the best boarding schools. I've had wonderful tutors and I go to interesting places during breaks." She grinned at Rick, "I don't think there's a museum in Western Europe I haven't seen. I usually get the itinerary a week or so in advance. I'd say I'm pretty lucky."

"It sounds lonely," Lora remarked.

Brigid smiled, "Not at all! I meet people from all over the world. I have places to stay almost everywhere!" She turned toward Rick, "I mean, Rick and I met hang-gliding. I scuba dive, I sail…"

"You play music," Rick added.

"And now, I'm here meeting someone who knew my Mother. I'd say that's lucky," and Brigid leaned forward.

"She looked like you, around the eyes," Fran shared. Rick found himself watching Brigid. He'd had no hint of her past, and even now, she didn't present herself as someone he might pity. She seemed to live entirely in the moment, enjoying Aunt Fran's memories, and he found his admiration for her growing.

They finished dinner, and Brigid jumped up to help with dishes. "Perhaps, you'd indulge me a little longer," Fran said from the table. "We could have tea in the library. I think I have some photos up there, and I'm pretty sure there's one or two that include your Mother."

Brigid looked shy, so Rick said, "If you'd like," and she nodded.

Rick sent his Aunt up the elevator on her own, and then raced Brigid up the stairs to meet the car at the top. By the time Lora got off the elevator, rolling the small tea cart, Rick had fished the shoebox of photographs from one of the higher shelves and he and Brigid were seated on either side of Fran, the older woman happily identified the faces of her past. When Fran saw the face of her former lover, Clare, she hesitated.

"You loved her a great deal," Brigid said.

"So much I forgot to breathe when she walked in the room," Fran said gently.

"That's how people said it was with my Mom and Dad," Brigid shared.

"I remember someone saying he was a musician, your Father," and Fran glanced at Brigid.

"He was," Brigid nodded. "Mom met him when she was in Ireland on a school trip."

"Yes," and Fran turned the next photo over, "That's what I remember."

When Fran yawned twice, Lora touched Rick's shoulder. "Don't you two have school tomorrow?"

Rick checked his watch and realized it was close to midnight. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't realize it was so late!" He got up, agreeing to help Aunt Fran to her room downstairs, while Brigid picked up the tray to help Lora.

"So, you like our boy?" Rick heard Lora ask, and he almost broke his promise not to dip into Brigid's head to pull out the answer.

It took him fifteen minutes to make his way downstairs and he was sweating the whole time, worried the interrogation had resumed, but on entering the kitchen, he found Aunt Lora and Brigid laughing together, and the way they looked at him let him know who they found so funny.

As they walked back to Berkeley, Rick felt his general sense of uneasiness return, but then, Brigid leaned against him, lacing her arm through his, and something within him just settled. "I'm glad you came with me," he told her.

"I'm glad I came, too," she answered, and when they got to her dorm, they kissed for a long time. "My roommate is here," Brigid said, glancing over her shoulder. Rick wasn't sure why she said it until she whispered, "Otherwise, I'd invite you in." He couldn't stop himself. He peeked, and confirmed she meant what he thought she was saying, and he became hard even as he let his breath out in one, long exhale.

"How did I find you?" he asked aloud.

"I'm wondering the same thing," she answered, then kissing him one last time, turned and walked inside.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"I knew it was her," Fran said. Lora was sitting on the edge of the bed, tablet in hand. They were reading a newspaper article about the Crane family. The photo featured Elizabeth Crane. She stared straight forward, her sharp nose and high cheekbones softened by the flint in her eyes. The matriarch with her head of white hair was standing in front of a large house set on the ocean. There were smaller pictures; one featuring a famous son and another, two of her daughters. There was mention of another daughter who died prematurely in the famous air crash that had claimed the lives of so many, but no mention that daughter had been married or was survived by a daughter.

"It was quite the scandal," Fran mused. "Elizabeth blamed Wellesley for her daughter's meeting and eloping with an Irish musician. She threatened to sue the College for negligence. Of course, her daughter was counted an adult, so her leaving school and staying in Ireland was something the old lady couldn't do a thing about, but she could cut off her donations, so she did. She tried to pressure some of the other parents to stop giving, too, but people only take those kinds of actions for friends and I don't think Elizabeth Crane ever had a friend in her life."

"Still," and Lora scrolled past the photos, "her family looks happy. Most of them have done well for themselves."

Fran's mouth pursed, "Old money, but without the manners that come with it. Did you hear what that girl said about school breaks?"

Lora changed the conversation, shifting to another favorite subject, "Rick seems very taken with her."

"He's in love with her," Fran snorted.

Lora eye-rolled before huffing, "Now, who's the romantic? He barely knows her! You heard what they said."

"I don't need to pull out my crystal ball to know I'm right," and Fran leaned back. "You mark my words, Lora, she's the one. She's adventurous, musical, and has problems with her family. Our Ricky is a goner, and that tall drink of water is going to be leading him around by his pecker from here on out."

"Oh dear," Lora sighed. "I had hoped that when the time came, he'd find some nice, supernatural type to fall in love with."

"Why?" Fran asked.

"You know why!" and Lora rose to put away Fran's clothing. "I can't imagine how difficult it will be to explain things to someone who has no idea…"

"That he's a vampire?" and Fran chuckled until it transformed into a cough. When she got herself under control, she wheezed, "The revelation is behind us. Unless she's been hiding under a rock, she knows there are Supes in the world. Besides, what makes you think this girl doesn't know already? She's in school. He's in school. To hear him tell it, the whole of Harvard knows."

"If she did know, he would have mentioned his parents tonight," Lora said with an arch look.

That gave Fran pause. There had been any number of openings in the conversation, but when it was his turn to discuss family, Rick restricted his remarks to Fran, Lora, and a couple mentions of Peter and the people in Chester. "Sookie complains that he doesn't call," Fran muttered. Settling back, she added, "I thought they might be fighting about something, but she says no."

"This started before he left Chester," Lora sniffed. "I think Sookie scared him with all her downtime business. I know we all thought his going back to Chester for boarding school was a good idea, but now, I'm not so sure. I can't tell what's going on in Rick's head, but I do know he's not comfortable being around his parents. He'd much rather spend time here with us."

"He's just trying out his wings," Fran sniffed. Lora made her opinion clear, glaring with her mouth pursed, but Fran rolled over and shut her eyes. "We can talk about this more tomorrow," she growled. "Right now, I'm tired."

"You're being very selfish," Lora scolded, but she turned out the lights without arguing further and made her way downstairs. She thought about texting Sookie, letting her know about dinner and the new girl in Rick's life, but then decided against it. ' _This is Rick's news to tell_ ,' she thought, tucking away her inclinations. Bustling around the kitchen, she assured herself the affection that existed between mother and son was bruised, not damaged, and when the time was right, Rick would do the right thing.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

There was no going back. Rick was drawn to Brigid and her to him. Late October was unseasonably warm, the last full flush of summer before winter settled in. The maples were ablaze and the oaks were just gaining their russets. Together, Rick and Brigid walked hand in hand through Boston Garden, talking of seeing the country. Rick missed Chester, but he didn't feel comfortable inviting Brigid there, especially knowing the B&B would be crowded this time of year.

It was the weekend before Hallowe'en and when Todd suggested they take an overnight trip to Northampton in the western part of the state, Brigid and Rick jumped at the idea. Rick had been there a handful of times and liked the college feel of the town. "We'll drive out, camp over, and return late Sunday," and the plans were made. As soon as classes were over, they all piled into Todd's car and headed west. It was late when they got there, caught up in traffic, and it was later by the time they found a place to pitch their tent.

During their three-hour drive, the temperature had dropped. Where this afternoon in Boston had been balmy, here in western Mass, the wind blew chill. After another fifteen minutes of fumbling, Todd swore as one of the tent poles snapped and, as if on cue, a cold, steady rain started to fall.

"This is a disaster!" Meg cried.

They all looked at the small car. "I've slept in worse," Brigid shrugged.

"Let me try something," Rick sighed, and he pulled out his phone and texted Peter.

Another twenty minutes down the road and they were pulling into the driveway at the B&B where Rick had grown up. Peter strode out the front door, wrapping Rick in a great bear hug almost before the younger man had cleared the car.

"You're Peter Chandler!" Todd exclaimed. "Hey! I know you! You're awesome!" He glanced at Rick, "This is the Peter you talked about? Shit, people talk about the dances out here all the time. I didn't know you were that guy!"

Rick felt his face warm, and he felt even warmer when he saw the approval on Brigid's face. "Come in," Peter invited them. "You're in luck. The folks who had the place booked had a flight back to India today. The whole family was here to see the schools, but they cleared out a couple hours ago." He pointed toward the front hall, "Just drop your stuff here. Dinner's ready, lentil tacos and winter squash bisque," and then he man-hugged Rick again. "Jeez, it's good to see you, Chub!"

"Chub?" Brigid asked.

Rick was laughing. He couldn't recall the last time he'd heard so many words spill from Peter at one time. Seeing Peter and this place felt good, more home than anything he'd felt in months.

Peter had made changes to the décor over the years since he'd started working here, but Rick recognized every one. Until he'd left for Cambridge, Rick spent many nights sitting right here at this table, playing music and sampling Peter's cooking experiments. He knew where to look for silverware and plates, and Peter welcomed the help carrying things from the kitchen. Brigid and Todd set the table while Rick grabbed a pitcher and headed out back to pour some of Peter's newest ale.

Peter turned down the electric lights, lighting candles, and soon they felt warm both inside and out. Peter laughed at their misadventures and offered to take a look at the tent pole before lifting his glass, "To Chub and new friends."

"You have to tell me where that nickname came from," Meg prompted.

"My brother, Seth, and I were Rick's first babysitters when he moved out here," Peter explained. He shot a lop-sided grin Rick's way. "It was like lifting a stone. He was a brick with blond hair. We started calling him Chub then, and it's stuck."

"Only for you," Rick blushed. "No one else out here calls me that!"

"But we're the only ones who count," Peter laughed, and turned the conversation toward them, easily leading Meg and Todd to talk about themselves and MIT. Rick watched his friend, still not exactly sure how Peter maneuvered it, but in no time, he'd prompted in a way that had everyone else doing the talking and him leaning back, taking it all in.

As they finished dinner, Peter glanced at the clock. "Still early. We could play, if you'd like."

"You bet!" Todd said quickly, his eyes wide.

They all helped carry dishes to the kitchen, and Rick automatically tucked the towel into his waistband. He knew Peter rarely ran the dishwasher, preferring to wash by hand. For a moment, it was just them in the kitchen, and Peter smiled, "The girl, is it?"

"What do you think of her?" Rick asked.

"Doesn't matter what I think, Chub. You like her?" and Peter grinned, "But, I can see you do. Karin's back tonight."

"Where was she?" Rick asked automatically, "New York?"

"I worry about her," Peter said softly.

It was an admission for his friend, and Rick leaned over to one-arm hug Peter. "But, she's back, right?"

Peter nodded, and then pulled the smile back on his face, "Yes, she is." The swinging door opened as Meg and Brigid came in carrying more dishes. Brigid glanced Rick's way and picked up a towel, positioning herself beside him, hip-chucking to let him know she'd dry.

When they finished, Rick walked back to the front hall. Meg and Todd's things were gone, and Rick could hear them upstairs. Peter handed Rick a key, saying, "Why don't you get settled. I'll wait down here." It was the key to the large, front master, and Rick felt his mouth go dry as he and Brigid walked up the stairs. As the door swung open, the only thing Rick could see was the large, canopy bed.

Setting down his duffel and fiddle case, he said, "There's other rooms here. I can move."

"Why would you?" Brigid asked, and laying her hand alongside his cheek, she kissed him. As nervous as he was, he felt himself go hard, then in the next moment his fangs itched, and he found a whole new level of nervousness.

"There's something you should know about me," he stammered.

"Why don't you tell me later," Brigid answered, and she smiled a mysterious smile that promised new things. She'd left her mandolin case downstairs, and Rick opened his fiddle case, removing the instrument and busying himself with tuning as they made their way back down the stairs.

Peter was in the front room. There was an assortment of instruments around the room. Meg was softly tapping the strings of a hammered dulcimer, but when Rick and Brigid walked in, she picked up her guitar and sat, pushing finger picks in place. Peter walked in, his mandolin in hand, and he winked at Brigid. "Figures you'd be a player of the best instrument there is."

"Everyone knows the fiddle is the heart of any song," Rick answered, dropping into their usual teasing.

Beside him, Brigid set her instrument down and walked over to pick up a bodhran. Rick recognized the gesture. She wouldn't play over their host, but Rick trusted Peter. His friend would find a way to make this right. "Irish, is it?" Peter laughed, and turning toward Rick said, "Let's see how clumsy you've become!" Peter's fingers flew over his strings, the jig faster and more complex than Rick remembered. It was a challenge, and Rick rose to it. Meg blended in although she didn't try to match the picking, sticking to playing backup. Todd pulled up the stand-up bass and Brigid soon set the rhythm, drumming in time, and when Peter winked at her, picked up the pace, pushing the song even faster.

In no time Rick was sweating, his attention focused on Peter's fingers and the feel of Brigid's drum. He stroked and ran, his fingers flying, his bow sliding and then jumping gaily through the forms and chorus. When Peter called, "Last time!" Rick felt it, that moment when his life was the song that wrapped around him. They ended together, and it felt so wonderful, everyone in the room let out a whoop of joy.

"That kind of playing deserves a reward!" Peter announced. "There's pie in the other room. Baked it myself this morning."

"You were wonderful!" Brigid breathed, and Rick swooped her into his arms, kissing her, making this moment even more perfect. It went on for some time, music, home, and the promise of the bed upstairs adding to Rick's love for this woman. ' _Love_ ,' and the thought made him back away. He looked at her, her eyes half-closed and her lips soft, and he thought this must be what he was feeling.

He took a deep breath and looked away to find Karin the Slaughterer watching him from the door. "Hi, Karin," he stammered and his nervousness returned.

"Brother," Karin returned, but her eyes were on Brigid.

Rick's instinct was to pull Brigid behind him, but he mastered it, making introductions instead. The whole time Karin's eyes flicked between them, and Rick worried she'd say something vampire, like remarking on how they smelled like each other. His fangs itched again, and he figured he'd have to raid the refrigerator for TruBlood soon. He knew he had to tell Brigid about this part of his life, but he pictured the bed again. She hadn't hinted she knew and he was pretty sure if she reacted badly, he'd be heartbroken.

"Hello, Darling One," Peter interrupted, walking up behind Karin and wrapping her arms around her. Peter's eyes flicked to Rick, "Take over, okay, Chub?" and turning, he led Karin toward the apartment in back.

"She's your sister?" Brigid asked.

"Stepsister," Rick nodded. "Our father is the same."

Brigid didn't press for more information, and Rick loved her even more. Together, they walked into the dining room. There were two pies, and Meg and Todd had already pulled out silverware and plates. "I'll see if there's some ice cream," Rick offered, using it as an excuse to check for TruBlood.

Fifteen minutes later, Peter and Karin returned. Their hair was wet and Rick figured they'd done their reconnecting in the shower. Peter looked a little pale and that gave Rick pause. "Have you spoken with our Maker recently?" Karin asked.

Rick flushed at Karin's use of vampire terminology, and Meg flashed him a quick look. "No, not since summer," Rick shrugged.

"Your Mother worries about you," Karin scolded. "I know she has no need, and you know I'll let her know I've seen you, but you would make her happy if you called her."

"She's pretty busy," Rick shrugged.

"Chub, that's an excuse," and Peter shook his head. "Moms worry. It's how they're hard-wired."

"I'll call her," Rick said quickly, hoping the nagging would be over.

"You heading to Louisiana for Thanksgiving?" Peter asked.

"We'll be in Boston," and Karin glanced at Peter. "We're vacationing there and Fran Miller has invited us to dinner."

"I figured you'd stay here with your Mom," Rick said quickly, figuring to score a point of his own on Peter.

Peter's lips twitched, letting Rick know he'd been found out. "Normally, I would, but Seth is coming home and he's bringing his New York wife." Rick heard that Seth, Peter's twin brother, had married. Peter hadn't been invited. Even Peter's Mom, Sarah, hadn't been invited at first. Instead, she'd been notified about a week before the ceremony. It had been a society wedding, important enough to feature in magazine pages, but his mother was the only relative Seth invited, and even that felt reluctant. It was a slight Peter took seriously.

When Peter headed into the kitchen to put water on for tea, Rick followed him. "Do you mind if I help myself to the TruBlood?" he asked.

Peter glanced toward the dining room. He didn't need to ask about Brigid, and Rick just shrugged. "Sure," Peter answered, "but go easy if you can. Something happened in New York. Karin isn't showing it, but she took some damage."

"She okay?" Rick wasn't used to thinking of Karin as vulnerable in any sense, and in an instant, she was in the kitchen with them.

Karin had opened her mouth to protest, her vampire hearing working perfectly fine, but Peter cut her off. "I'm worried about you," Peter said without being asked, and then, in a rare show, gathered the slight vampire against him. "I love you, Karin. You carry my heart everywhere you go." It was so intimate, Rick turned and left the kitchen. He knew Karin and Peter weren't bonded, and if Rick's suspicions about Karin's work were right, doing so would place her in more danger, but seeing them together, it looked just the same.

When Rick returned to the dining room, three sets of eyes fastened on him. Karin's moving at vampire speed hadn't gone unnoticed. "My father's a vampire," Rick volunteered. "My mom was human."

Brigid stood up and walked over to him. "We know," she nodded, and taking his hand, said, "I guess we were just wondering when you'd say it."

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"Mind what?" and Brigid grinned. "What matters is who you are, and I like that person just fine."

Meg shrugged, Todd grinned, and Rick realized that's what made staying out of their heads so easy. It was jarring thoughts of anger, suspicion, and fear that pulled him, his natural defense mechanisms coming into play. These people knew about him and had known, had accepted him as he was. "I love you guys!" he proclaimed, but his heart whispered that the shining woman beside him, might, in the words of Peter Chandler, be carrying his heart.


	5. Chapter 5 - Slipping Priority

**Chapter 5 – Slipping Priority**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rick was pretty sure Brigid could hear his heart pounding. He could. His mouth was dry and his fangs itched. Brigid was walking around the bedroom, her back to him. "I forgot something," he stammered. "I'll be right back." He didn't exactly run down the stairs, but it was a pretty near thing.

There was a light on in the dining room and another in the kitchen. He didn't need either. He saw perfectly well in darkness or light but having them on reminded him of normal times when he lived here with his Mom, and it made him feel better. Rick opened the refrigerator door and reached for a bottle of O negative. There were a couple on the shelf that flavor, so he hoped Karin wouldn't miss it. Uncapping the bottle, he set the microwave, and tried not to think about Brigid, or upstairs, or what was coming next.

From the other side of the wall, he heard Karin chuckle and then, he heard Peter moan. It was an intimate sound and subconsciously, Rick reached down to push against his erection. Part of him knew he was ready to join the club, yet another part worried about a million other things. Would she accept him? Would he perform adequately enough? He knew the basics, what young man didn't? Hours spent in the shower had given him some idea of how things worked, but he knew this would be different. From the back bedroom, Peter moaned again, deeper. Rick pulled the TruBlood out of the microwave, capped it, and shook. "It's Brigid," he said aloud, and the crazy courage that allowed him to climb the highest trees and scale vertical rock walls kicked in. He chugged, rinsed, and headed back upstairs.

"You okay?" she asked. Brigid was sitting in bed under the blankets. She was wearing a ribbed man's undershirt. It did nothing to hide the shadow of her aureoles, making Rick's erection throb.

"Fine," he told her. "I guess…" and he decided for honesty. "I've never done this before."

Brigid cocked her head, and then she got out of bed. For one crazy minute, Rick thought she'd leave, but instead, she walked toward him. She wasn't wearing panties and Rick couldn't stop staring. "Is it crazy to tell you I'm in love with you?" Her eyes shone, and she leaned in, wrapping her arms around him. "I know I shouldn't say it. It's way too soon, but as long as we're making confessions, I figured I'd give you mine."

It was the right thing to say. Rick's heart warmed and he pulled her close. When she turned her face toward him, he leaned down to kiss her, but her eyes narrowed and she reached up to touch his shirt. "Did you go downstairs to drink blood?" she asked, and Rick's breath caught. Her fingers were pressed against two telltale spots on his shirt.

"Yes," he confessed. "I did. I…well, I eat human food, as you know, but I need blood, too."

"Until I saw you do it, I didn't think vampires ate food," Brigid said. Rick recognized it for the question it was.

"I'm different from others," he told her. "I'm not sure there are any others like me."

Her lips curved and her face lit from inside, "Well, I could have told you that!" she teased, but after a moment, she sobered again. "How often do you need blood?"

"Every day," Rick told her. "I don't need much, but if I skip a day, it stresses me out."

He'd expected her to look repulsed, but she didn't. Instead, she looked curious. "Come on," she said after a minute, and started pulling at his t-shirt. "Let's get in bed. I'm cold."

As he tossed his shirt to the side, Brigid tugged at his belt. He watched her, hoping she'd run her fingers over the ridge he was making in his pants, but instead, she turned away to slip back under the covers. Seeing her smooth bottom had him hurrying to pull off his pants on his own. He left his boxers and socks on, then stopped, seeing Brigid's disapproving stare. "Really?" she sighed, and Rick couldn't think what he'd done to change her from willing to scolding. Fortunately, Brigid looked rather pointedly at his feet, and Rick figured out the problem.

"You'll be sorry," he laughed. "My feet get really cold."

"I think we can find other ways to warm them up," Brigid eye-rolled, and Rick felt himself flush as he filed, ' _No socks_ ,' in his brand new mental Book of Woo.

The bed sheets felt cool against his over-sensitive skin. Brigid was propped against the headboard, so Rick took up the same position, scooting close, though not quite touching her. "Can I see them?" she asked.

"What?" Rick half-laughed, his voice higher than normal, before realizing what she meant. "Oh, my fangs?"

"Well, I've pretty much seen the rest," and Brigid looked at him with those eyes that could look so much older than her face. She leaned over, cupping his cheek with her hand, and raised her lips to his. Rick had read about this. He felt every moment, every sensation, from the cool slide of her arm to the soft weight of her breast pressing against him through her undershirt. "I want to know everything about you," she said when they stopped. "It's how I love."

"I…" and Rick held her hand as he extended his fangs. He waited, panting a bit, searching her eyes for her reaction, and he saw only acceptance.

"May I?" she asked, and before waiting for his answer, she stroked one with her finger and it made him shudder. Rick couldn't help it. Her touch went through him, making his heart clench and his cock throb. "They are very beautiful," she whispered.

Brigid was beautiful, but in that moment, Rick realized she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. "I love you, too," he confessed.

Brigid smiled, and sat back to pull off her undershirt. Her long braid slipped over her shoulder, falling between her breasts, and when she leaned forward, pressing her long, warm length against him he thought he'd catch on fire.

Rick's hands traveled. He explored breast and rib, hip and thigh. When his fingers traveled between her lower lips, she sighed, and he decided this was not the time to keep promises. He dipped into her head, thinking to use her thoughts to guide him, but he soon found it too distracting. "What's wrong?" she asked as he backed away, shutting out her thoughts, closing his eyes in an effort to clear his head.

"Nothing," he assured her. For a moment, he considered telling her what he'd done, but then decided against it. There'd been enough confessions tonight, and talk wasn't what he needed.

"Let me," she smiled, and she helped him slip his boxers over his hips. Her lips grazed over his chest, stopping to nip and kiss. He soon started to mimic her movements, delighting in the subtle shift in scent as their arousal grew. When her head dipped to take him into her mouth, he thought he'd found heaven. Her tongue swirled and he thought he could do this forever, but he had a flash of Brigid feeling just as needy, and it awakened some part of him he barely recognized.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded, pulling her from him. He kissed her mouth, and then kissed her neck, running his teeth along the column of muscle. He knew this was a sensitive area from the thoughts of donors he'd used over the years, and when he nuzzled that place where her ear joined her jaw, he was rewarded by her arching into him. Emboldened, he brought his head lower, first cupping, and then kissing and suckling her breasts. He ran his thumbs across her pink nipples, blowing a stream of breath to watch how they pebbled under his thumbs. "You like this," he breathed.

"Yes," she panted, and he smelled the faint musk rising from where she rubbed her thighs together.

Laughing, he pulled her toward him, and then pushed her back, spreading her legs. She was laid out as he'd seen in the minds of others and he started at the top, touching and exploring. "Rub there," she panted, pulling his fingers where she wanted them.

"I'd rather kiss," he teased, and leaning down, made good his offer, using tongue and teeth. She hissed in a good way, and so he settled in. She tasted of salt and sweet and when he plunged his tongue into her, she arched, calling out his name.

"Please, please," she was begging, and he rose over her. "I should get something," he whispered.

"I'm on the pill," Brigid panted. She reached between them, placing him where she wanted, and he pressed home.

It didn't take long. Rick was overwhelmed by the sensation, and felt he was done almost before he began. As he rolled from her, pulling her with him, he apologized. "I think I can do better next time."

Brigid giggled, but when she spoke, she sounded out of breath. "If this is you beginning, I'm in real trouble." When he looked away, she nipped him, whispering in his ear, "I'm going to want to be your practice partner all the time."

She wrapped her hand around him, and to his surprise, Rick went from limp to half-staff. His breath caught, and Brigid chuckled again. "Well then," and he found his nervousness gone. He ran his knuckle over her breast, watching it rise to him. "Round Two?"

The light was starting to steal through the window when they finally settled. "Happy?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. Her head was on his shoulder and she ran her fingers through the sparse blond hair sprinkled across his chest. Rick felt tremendous contentment and he wondered how lovers ever got out of bed.

"I have to ask you something," Brigid breathed against him. He shifted so he could more easily look at her, but she kept her eyes downcast. "Do you feed from people?"

"Yes," Rick answered after a moment.

"What's it like?" Brigid asked.

"It's how I exist," Rick answered, not sure where she was going.

"Does it have to be someone in particular? Who you eat… I mean feed from? Does it have to be a certain kind of person, or blood type, or something?" and she brought her thumb to her mouth, nibbling the way she did when she was puzzling over something.

"What are you asking me, Brigid? Just say it." Rick challenged, so she sat up and met his eyes.

"Can I be your donor?" Her lips tilted and he could see her uncertainty "I don't know what's involved, but I've heard stories."

"What kind of stories?" Rick asked, sitting up as well. It was hard to focus. Brigid's breasts were right there, begging for his hands.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Brigid crossed her arms over her chest, blocking his view, and he looked into her eyes instead. "I heard that donating usually involves sex," Brigid declared. She said it with certainty, but he pointed at his crotch and she laughed. "Okay, there's some people at school who earn money by being donors. Anyway, they talk, and from the way they tell it…" and Brigid blushed.

Rick grinned, "Well, I think now you know donating and sex don't always go together," Brigid's thumb returned to her mouth, so he decided to explain further, "The sensations are tied for vampires, feeding and sex. It's… Well, I guess it's like any other temptation. Just because you want it doesn't mean you do it. It's about impulse control. There's lots of vampires who feed without having sex with their donors."

"So, what about the other thing?" she asked.

"What other thing?" Rick asked.

"They say it feels great," Brigid told him. "Donating. Does it?"

"I wouldn't know," Rick huffed. "I mean, I'm kind of on the receiving end."

Moving to her knees, she asked, "Do you want to try?"

Rick felt his fangs extend. He did want to try, more than anything, but the idea of feeding from Brigid felt even more intimate than what they'd just spent hours doing. "There's things you should know," and Rick stammered.

Over the years Rick had avoided using the same donor more than once, not wanting to feel the intrusion of their feelings, even briefly. Now, he felt differently. That thing he'd felt awaken within him earlier tonight sat up and took notice. He wanted Brigid's blood. His mouth was watering and he felt his cock twitch. What's more, he wanted his blood in her, claiming her in a way that would declare to every supernatural she was his. Brigid was watching him with trusting eyes, and he wondered at her foolishness.

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea," he said, although the toothy creature within him thought it would be a wonderful idea.

"Oh," and he could see he'd disappointed her.

"It's me," he hurried to explain. "I want to, more than anything, but that impulse control? When it comes to you, I don't think I have any," and he said the one thing he wished he'd never have to say. "I'm afraid I might hurt you."

He worried she'd press him, but instead, she slipped back into bed and opened her arms. "It's okay. I think we've explored enough for one night," she whispered. "Come on," and she gathered him to her. She closed her eyes, and he watched her slip into sleep. He kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes. Eventually, his fangs retracted, but Rick felt the beast within him coiling and he wondered at the Pandora's box he'd opened.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Rick woke to an empty bed and for a moment he panicked, but then he heard the noises downstairs. Along with the clink of dishes, there was a quick fiddle passage followed by an equally quick mandolin answer. He immediately recognized Brigid's fingering technique, so he rolled out of bed, anxious to see her.

As he stood in the bathroom, staring in the mirror, he wondered why he didn't look as different as he felt. He moved and caught their combined scent on him. "God, don't have to be Karin to smell that!" he told his reflection. One of the towels was damp, telling him Brigid had showered earlier. He hadn't heard a thing and that made him grin, too. It didn't take long and soon he was padding down the stairs of his childhood home, heading toward a woman who was beginning to feel like home in a new way.

The remains of breakfast were on the table. "Meg and Todd headed back to Northampton about an hour ago," Brigid half-scolded. Without hesitation, Rick strode over and kissed her. His heart sang and she laughed under his lips.

"You could have woken me," he teased.

"Doubt it," she teased back.

Peter walked out from the kitchen, "Eggs are out there if you'd like to make yourself something to eat."

"Not treating me like company?" Rick asked.

"Not unless you're paying," Peter shrugged, "and you ain't, so go make your own breakfast, Chub." Peter handed Brigid a steaming mug. "So, that's how you should treat him, Brigid. We spoiled him bad, and if you offer to do things for him, he'll take you up on it every time." He gave Rick a pointed look, "But he's got all kinds of mad skills. Just tell him to fend for himself and he'll thank you for it later."

"Been giving her pointers?" Rick asked. He automatically picked up dirty dishes from the table, carrying them with him into the kitchen.

Peter followed, "I like her, Chub."

"Me too," Rick grinned, but then his voice turned angry, "So, don't get any ideas. She's mine." It kind of slipped out, and Rick caught himself. "I mean… I don't know where that came from."

"Vampire," Peter answered. "Karin says that shit all the time." When Rick still looked troubled, Peter put his hand on Rick's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Just know that's where it comes from and be aware of it."

"It's the kind of shit Eric would say," Rick growled.

"You're still not over that, are you?" Peter asked.

Rick busied himself setting up his pan. It gave him an excuse not to look at Peter as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You had your Mom all to yourself. Now, she's got herself a new husband and she's living a thousand miles away. You came back here all by yourself and she's not around. Kind of makes a guy feel abandoned." It was how Peter said it. Rick wanted to be angry, but he couldn't.

"What do you think Mom would say?" Rick sighed, "About her?"

Peter wrapped his arms around Rick, pulling him close. "She'd say you done good," he assured his friend.

"Say, am I looking at the competition?" Brigid asked as she pushed through the door.

"I did have him first," Peter laughed.

"Nope, she did!" Rick answered, and then grinned at Brigid's quick flush.

Peter offered them his car, but Rick and Brigid opted to stick around Chester. Hand in hand, Rick took her to see all the places that were every memory of his childhood. He introduced her to the First Selectman and the postmistress. As they were heading toward the schools, his phone pinged, "We're invited to lunch with Aunt Sarah, Peter's mom," he told her.

After lunch, they headed to the lake. Peter's sailboat was still at the dock and in no time, they had her rigged and racing over the stubby waves. Brigid was the better sailor, and Rick couldn't remember feeling happier. As they walked back toward the B&B afterwards, they crossed paths with one of Rick's former teachers.

"Been out on the lake?" Mr. West asked.

"It's great that the weather's held up this long," Rick answered.

"And are you a sailor?" Mr. West asked Brigid.

"Talcott Mountain girl," Rick volunteered. "Brigid was on the school team that sailed the last Marion to Bermuda," and when Brigid shrugged, Rick added, "She's amazing."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. West," and Brigid politely shook hands.

Mr. West rocked back on his heels before saying, "I think you can both call me Dave." Cocking an eye at Rick, he added, "You're in college now. I think we can drop the formalities."

"Mr. West… Dave," and Rick flushed with his pride in being recognized as an adult, "You were one of my favorite teachers," he admitted.

"And, look at you now," Mr. West praised. Before it could become uncomfortable, Mr. West swung to Brigid, "Do you still sail?"

"When I can," Brigid answered.

"Well, I don't know if the two of you would be interested," and the teacher dug a card from his pocket. "I'm having a boat built. I'm taking sabbatical next year and I'll be sailing with my family from England to Pitcairn Island. It's been a dream of mine for some time. Anyway," and he looked at the both of them. "The boat's being built in Florida, and I'm looking for a crew to deliver it over the summer." He held out the card, "Let me know if you're interested. I have a professional captain, but I do remember a certain young man who was always looking for adventures."

"How long would something like that take?" Rick asked.

"Thirty days," Brigid answered, and her eyes were shining. "Well, more or less, depending on the weather."

"Well, let me know," Mr. West winked, and then, "It was nice seeing you again, Rick," and then shaking Brigid's hand, added, "and nice to meet Rick's young lady."

"What do you think?" Brigid asked as they continued on their way.

"You'd want to do that?" Rick asked. She was practically skipping at his side. "You don't know anything about the boat."

"If it's big enough to go around Africa, it's got to be at least forty feet," Brigid answered. "That would take a crew of four at least, but six would be better." Rick could see Brigid had been caught up in the idea, but he could think of a dozen things that could go wrong, first and foremost being his need for blood. "What are you planning for this summer?" she pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped. He knew his plan. It was the same every year, head south to New Orleans for three, long hot months suffocating in Vampire Central. He growled, his good mood gone. "We should head back now," he announced. "It's not like this is going to happen!"

"What's wrong with you?" Brigid challenged. "Are you feeling all right? I mean, your eyes look kind of sunken and you just turned on a dime."

It brought Rick up short. It had been years since he'd missed the signs. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "We were pretty busy last night and we've been moving all day. I need to feed."

Rick felt embarrassed, even angry, to have to say it out loud, but Brigid didn't look upset at all. In fact, if anything, she looked happy. "Let's go," she grinned, pulling his hand to go faster.

"Brigid, I told you…" Rick stammered, but she stopped on the sidewalk in front of the B&B and wrapped her arms around him.

"I trust you," she said clearly. "I want this. I want to be this for you."

When they walked inside, Brigid asked, "Where to?"

"I'll show you," Rick replied, and taking her hand, led her up the stairs all the way to the attic space that had been his. Peter didn't rent out this room and Rick's fourteen-year-old life was still there. His posters were tacked to the wall and old climbing gear and Legos were in bins on the floor. "This was my room," he told her. "Where I grew up."

Brigid's eyes were shining as she pulled her shirt over her head. "I like your room," she answered, then removing her bra, climbed onto his bed.

Rick's cock jumped to attention and his fangs descended. "You're really sure about this?" he asked.

She just smiled and cocked her head to the side while Rick quickly pulled off his own shirt before joining her. He lowered his nose to sniff and her blood called to him, running warm and sweet just under her skin. He slid his hands up her torso, cupping her small breasts, teasing and tweaking as he rubbed his fangs against her skin. He licked, knowing his saliva would numb her just a bit. She tensed, and he just pulled her against him, pulling her nipples a little harder. It distracted her, and he used her sharp intake of breath to slide his fangs into her. She gasped, and he roped one arm around her to pull her tight against him.

One swallow. Two swallows and he detached. ' _Claim her!_ ' his inner beast called, but Rick ignored it. Instead, he released her, nicking his finger and using his blood to seal the wounds. He lapped the area, chasing any blood he'd missed. His cock hurt, confined to his jeans, and he growled, "I want more. I want to fuck you."

"Yes!" she answered, and that was all it took.

They pulled at each other's clothing in a frenzy. Rick stood to pull off his pants and, in his hurry, tripped, knocking over a chair. Brigid's pants knocked the books off the nightstand, but nothing mattered until they were naked and he was within her. Only then did they still. They stared at each other and then, Brigid laughed. It was a laugh of pure joy and Rick knew exactly how she felt.

"Why did you say yes?" Rick asked.

Her smile lit up her whole face. "I guess you should know when I make up my mind, I'm all in," she told him. "If I wasn't ready to commit to you, I would never have told you I love you." She chuckled, "So, now you're stuck with me until the day you decide to send me away."

"And you really think I'm worth it?" He knew it sounded needy, but he marveled at her quiet confidence.

"You bet I do!" she exclaimed. In that moment, she was so dear to him, and he ran his finger along the apple of her cheek. Under his touch, her smile turned to a smirk. "So, enough complimenting, get moving!" she ordered and swatted him on his behind.

"As you wish," he snarled, and as he surged forward, his fangs descended and he hissed. It was a purely vampire sound, but with Brigid, Rick didn't feel self-conscious at all.

They weren't quiet. The headboard banged against the wall and Brigid moved from moaning to demanding. Two days ago, Rick would have been embarrassed, but now it seemed right. He lasted a lot longer than he had last night. Some part of him wondered if it was because it was day, or if it was because he'd had fresh blood, but when he felt Brigid fall apart, he was still hard. He fell over, bringing her with him, letting her catch her breath, but then, he began to move again. She looked surprised, but when her eyes rolled back, he felt like a god. It was fangs and cock and the flush of immortality, and he went from asking to taking to claiming. Brigid, his strong, independent woman, claimed right back.

"You're mine," he gasped afterward, every instinct screaming for him to open his neck and feed her.

"And you're mine," Brigid purred.

The sun was setting and Rick pulled his blanket over them as their limbs chilled. They must have dozed, because when Rick next opened his eyes, Brigid was nestled beside him. Her face in sleep was as peaceful as any child's. He could hear noise below, and he carefully rolled away, anxious not to wake her.

He found Karin sitting at the kitchen table. She was wearing earbuds and working on her laptop. She had on some kind of exercise bra and Rick could see angry, red scarring along one shoulder. When she pulled the buds from her ears, Rick jerked his chin toward the wounds. "Peter said you took some damage on this last trip. You okay?" He and Karin got along better these days, but Rick was still wary around her.

"I'm healing," she shrugged, and then her face stretched into an impish smile. "So, was it worth waiting for?"

Rick blushed. Pam had tormented him about still being a virgin, but Karin had got her licks in, too. "With Brigid?" and Rick blushed more. "Yeah, yeah, it was…is."

"Have you completed a blood tie with her?" Karin asked. Rick was no expert in vampire protocol, but this seemed a pretty personal question, even for family.

"You mean, asked her to drink my blood? No," and Rick walked past Karin to grab a banana. "I mean, we just… Well, I think I'd rather take this one step at a time, if it's all the same to you."

Karin shook her head, "Don't be foolish! Didn't you feel the draw to her? You need to form a tie before you go back to Boston."

Rick's mouth opened and his response tumbled out, "You're not the boss of me! She's my girlfriend and we'll make those kinds of decisions, not you!"

Karin made a chopping motion with her hand and she hissed in displeasure, "I can't believe you are fighting with me about this! You have no idea, do you?"

"About what?" Rick asked.

"About the conditions that allow you to remain in New England?" Karin asked. Rick didn't know, and it must have shown because Karin shook her head and sat back down. "I blame Eric. He should have trained you better. I know he's not your Maker in the vampire way but explaining protocol shouldn't have to fall to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Rick was starting to believe this wasn't just Karin being Karin. She'd mentioned his Father and Rick didn't put much past Eric Northman, including manipulating things without informing him first. His Mother called it 'high-handed,' but Rick just called it being an asshole.

"What do you know about vampires and kingdoms, I mean, beyond the Kings and Queens?" When Rick looked blank, Karin continued, "For example, do you know the reason I do this?" and she pointed at her wounds. "I owe tithes for the privilege of living here." When Rick didn't say anything, Karin waved at the chair opposite her. Once Rick sat down, she started, "You know what kingdom we're in?"

"New England," Rick answered. "The Queen who rules here lives in Boston."

"But, you've never met her," Karin added, and when Rick confirmed it, Karin asked, "Didn't you ever wonder why that is? I mean, you're a vampire, your parents are vampires. Do you even see vampires when you wander around your college campus at night? You know they're there," and she put her finger against Rick's forehead. "With your little radar ability, you can spot us a mile away."

"I figured…" and Rick realized he hadn't questioned it. He accepted that he was Supernatural, but beyond occasionally using his ability to locate other vampires, he hadn't felt the need to connect with them.

"It's because our Sire is paying tithes and favors for your being here. The minute Eric acknowledged you, you became his responsibility. You get to run around like every other human boy because your Father is paying through the nose for that privilege."

"He never said anything. Neither did Mom," and in that moment, Rick felt ashamed for resenting his Father. "I have my own money," he stammered. "I'll pay him back."

"Believe me, what the Queen's getting is more than money, Little Fang," Karin eye-rolled. "Besides, you really think Eric would take money from you? You're his son, Sookie's son! He'd rather roll in silver! But this isn't about the duty you owe him." Karin glanced toward the ceiling. "I can tell you like her, care about her."

"I love her," Rick confessed, and then flushed that he'd said the words in front of Karin.

"You really are hopeless!" Karin scoffed, but then her face softened in a most un-Karin-like way. "But I do understand, and I'm pleased for you. So, all the more reason you need to tie her to you before you return to your school." When Rick looked as if he'd protest again, Karin held up her hand. "Every vampire with a grudge against Eric Northman or you are going to be tempted to grab her."

"Why? I don't understand! Brigid doesn't have anything to do with Supes," but Rick had a sinking feeling he did understand.

Karin pulled chicken from the refrigerator, transferred it to a pan and slid it into the oven. Rick's mouth fell open. He knew how Karin felt about handling human food. "Don't ask," she growled. "I lost a bet."

She spent a few minutes meticulously washing her hands before continuing, "The protection Eric arranged only extends to you, Rick. Now, unless you claim her through blood, vampires will see her as your pet, and that's a different set of rules. You need to claim her by blood. The protection that Eric arranged will have been worded in the old way. It prohibits anyone from stealing your blood, so if your blood is within her…" Rick didn't say anything. True, Brigid had been willing, even anxious, to try donating, but consenting to a tie? He remembered stories of how his Mother hated it and he dreaded the idea of asking Brigid to allow this kind of intrusion. When he looked away, Karin shrugged, "It's your choice, but if you care about her the way you say, you're probably feeling the pull already."

Rick slumped back in his chair. "I am, and I hate being a vampire right now," he huffed.

"You'll get over it in a hundred years or so," Karin shrugged.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Rick said. "What it meant, my being in another vampire's territory or what it would mean if I got involved with someone. I mean, I grew up here."

"Secretly," Karin reminded him. "And don't think that all those years of tithes were forgiven. They weren't."

Rick sighed, "I guess most days I don't really think of myself as vampire. I feed, of course, but beyond that, I live pretty much the way I always have, except when I'm in New Orleans. That's why I hate going there."

"You grew up different," Karin shrugged. "You're post-Revelation, you can live openly, as long as you mind your manners, but that's not always going to be the case. There's the little matter of your special gift. Just having you in the same room makes most vampires uncomfortable. They can sense your ability to find them and it triggers all kinds of defense mechanisms. That's why you don't see vampires in Boston. The Queen thought it best that her vassals avoid you altogether, and Eric had to promise you wouldn't use your skills to seek them out."

"Like I would!" Rick protested.

"Oh?" and Karin glanced at the ceiling again, "And what if someone grabbed your Brigid? What if they threatened to kill her unless you helped them find a particular nest? What would you do then?"

"Someone would do that?" but Rick knew enough of vampires to know it was more than possible.

"I wish I'd known this before…" but then Rick stopped. Did he really wish he hadn't met Brigid Meaney? Did he really think he would have wanted this to go any other way?

"You could give her up," Karin shrugged, echoing his thoughts.

"Brigid is mine!" Rick exclaimed, the words springing from somewhere deep.

"Well then," and Karin smiled, "Spoken like a true vampire, so act like one. You care about her? Do the right thing." Their heads turned at the sound of feet on the stairs. "Do you want me to step out so you can get it done?" Karin winked.

"I think it can wait until after dinner," Rick sighed.

"What?" Brigid asked. She'd smoothed her hair and washed her face, but she looked paler and Rick felt his heart twinge. "Where's Meg and Todd?" she asked.

It was almost unconscious, the motion that brought her within his arms. Rick could smell his scent on her, and that voice he now thought of as his dark side whispered that smelling his blood in her would be better. Rick met Karin's eyes, knowing she thought the same thing.

"They decided to stay in Northampton for dinner," Karin answered, "but, they'll both be at the Town Hall tonight for the dance." Rick had almost forgotten. Every Saturday night in the Fall there was music and dancing. Most of the town turned out and Peter led the band. "Peter's hoping you'll join them for a set or two," and Karin nodded toward Brigid, "Your friends, too, if they'd like."

"That sounds like fun," Brigid grinned.

Rick found himself grinning in return. It made him happy to please her, and so he said, "I'll tell you what, Karin, Brigid and I will fill in on the off sets, that way you and Peter can dance."

Karin smiled. It wasn't her usual look and Rick was reminded how young she'd been when she was turned. "Make it waltzes?" she asked. "I love waltzing with that man." Karin closed down her laptop, and said, "Your dinner's in the oven. I promised I'd head over to the brew pub to help Peter before things start. You two can manage the rest of your feeding, right?" and she shot Rick a look.

After Karin left, Brigid sighed. "I don't think your sister likes me."

"You're wrong," Rick told her. "She likes you fine. It's just, she…" and Rick stopped. He wasn't really sure how to start, so instead he delayed. He showed Brigid around the kitchen, and soon discovered that cooking was yet another area where they were compatible. They ate and talked of a million things. Brigid was nagging him about the boat when Rick had a vision of Brigid being held captive by some old-style vampire, and it gave him courage. "Come on, let's sit outside. There's something I need to ask you."

He led her to the bench in the backyard. From here, he'd watched the stars on countless nights and tonight's sky was no different. "You know I'm vampire," he started. He took her hand in his, figuring when what he said became too much, he'd lose that hand along with her heart. "And you know Karin is my stepsister and my parents live in Louisiana." Brigid nodded, and so he took a deep breath. "You may have heard of my parents. They're in the magazines pretty often. The Northmans, Eric and Sookie Northman."

"The Vampire King…" and Brigid's look told him she thought he might be teasing. "But, that business about being King isn't real, is it? It's like some Southern thing, like King Cotton or some courtesy title, right?"

"It's real," Rick assured her. "They're real, the vampire King and Queen of… well, really Louisiana and Arkansas. You see, for vampires the whole United States is divided up into kingdoms."

"Really?" and Brigid half-laughed. "Like we're in a vampire territory?"

"New England Kingdom," Rick nodded. "The Queen, Tania, lives in Boston. She's not exactly hidden, but she's less… Flamboyant, I guess you'd say, in how she lives." Rick looked down. Brigid's hand had twitched, but it still remained in his. "I didn't realize it, but my…Father, Eric…he's been paying the Queen for my being here, in her territory. Karin just told me."

"Why would he…" and for the first time, Brigid looked as if she might be believing him. "I know there's vampires, but I guess I didn't think about them being everywhere."

"There's not a lot of us," Rick explained. "Not really. If there's fifty in all of Boston, that's probably a lot, but vampires are expected to earn their keep. My Father explained that a busy vampire doesn't get into trouble, so rulers insist they pay tithes to remain in a kingdom. If you're someone they like, you pay less, but if they think you could present a threat, then you pay more. The bottom line is everyone pays, so that means you must work. It also means vampires look for ways to make money, and sometimes those ways aren't nice."

"But, it can't be like before," Brigid protested. "I mean, everyone knows about you," and she blushed. Her blood rushing to the surface of her skin caused her to call to Rick in a new way and he had to work to keep his fangs retracted. "Why would a vampire give you trouble? I mean, if your parents are famous, it's not like anyone can go after you."

"Vampires are old," Rick explained. "There's a lot of them who don't like this new way of living. They miss the good old days of hunting and glamouring. They call donor centers 'milk farms.' They think the rules are making us weak, easy targets."

"But you don't think that," Brigid shrugged.

Rick squeezed Brigid's thin hand, "I don't, but I have to accept that I'm young. All I've ever known is post-Revelation, but that doesn't mean the old rules went away." He knew he'd come to it. "I have to ask you to do something, but you need to know what it means before you say yes. I want you to drink some of my blood." Brigid's fingers loosened, and Rick waited for her to pull away from him, but she didn't.

"I think you better explain that," she said instead.

"It's for your protection," Rick said, giving the clearest reason. "Vampires, well, we're hunting creatures, so our ability to scent is really strong. If you take my blood, any vampire, well, any Supe, will consider you mine and under my protection."

"That's amazingly sexist!" Brigid huffed.

"Not really," Rick protested. "You can't smell it, but Peter reeks of Karin. They're not exactly bonded, but they're as close as you can get."

"What's bonded?" Brigid asked.

"It's when two vampires, or a vampire and their mate, have exchanged blood in a particular way that forms a permanent tie between them. They can sense each other's emotions, maybe even influence them. They can tell where the other person is. It's not like telepathy, but kind of like that." Rick stared into Brigid's eyes, "It's that communion of souls the books talk about, and only vampires can do it."

"I guess that doesn't happen often." Brigid's voice was quiet and she pulled one hand away, placing her thumb to her mouth. After a minute, Brigid said, "But that's not what you're asking."

"Well," Rick sighed, "It is, kind of. We would feel the connection. You'd feel my emotions, and I'd feel yours. I'd be able to track you, know where you were. You'd be able to sense when I was close, but it wouldn't be permanent. It'd wear off in a month or so, but while it was in place, you'll smell like me, the way I smell like you now."

"You smell like me?" and Brigid's expression let him know how she felt about that.

"Sure," Rick shrugged. "I fed from you. Your blood is in you, and now, it's in me, so yeah, I smell like you, and that's the problem. Any vampire who gets downwind from me will smell you, and if I keep feeding from you, someone will notice. Vampires don't forget, they can't. They'll use your scent signature to find you, but if you smell like me, they'll keep their distance because I'm under the Queen's protection."

"So, as long as we want to be together…" and Brigid looked away.

It felt selfish, but Rick squeezed the hand that remained in his. "I want this, Brigid," he confessed. "Yes, it's protection, but there's a part of me that wants to smell my claim to you. Smelling me on your skin, it just feels right. I want you to know me, too. I want…" and Rick stopped. He could hear how demanding he'd become.

"I love you," Brigid said, and she squeezed his hand as she assured him, "Like I said before, I've decided." Rick felt such relief he smiled, and then laughed.

"Then, you will?" he stammered.

"Yes," she nodded, "How do we do it?"

"I'm going to use a knife," he told her. "I know, it sounds terrible, but it's less messy than biting," and he stood up, pulling her back toward the house.

"What?" she asked. "You don't want to do it out here?"

"We could," he answered, "but I can guarantee you, there'll be sex involved!"

There was sex involved, wild, joyful sex. When Brigid winced, Rick scraped his finger against his fang, using his blood to heal her abrasions. "We're leaving," Peter called from downstairs. Brigid was astride him, rising and falling, their mutual pleasure washing through them.

"Cumming!" Rick called, and they were.

Karin's head swiveled the minute they walked into the town hall. Meg and Todd were there already, and they hurried over to hand Brigid a handwoven purse they'd picked up in their travels.

"You've done well," Karin told Rick, but it was as if he heard the noise around him through some kind of filter, and he realized it was Brigid's emotions. He smiled and as if on cue, she turned and smiled back.

"Dance with me," he mouthed, and Brigid excused herself to join him. They danced up and down the lines, swirling, touching, their movements resembling the two sides of the same coin their tie made them. When it was their turn to take the stage, their connection seemed revealed for everyone to hear through their music. By the time they finished their third waltz, most of the dancers had stopped just to listen, and then to applaud. Rick's heart felt two sizes too big, and as the last note faded, Brigid set her mandolin to the side and they kissed in front of the whole town. ' _My mate_ ,' he thought, and he knew it was true.


	6. Chapter 6 - What's Lost is Found

**Chapter 6 – What's Lost is Found**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"What do you mean, you're not coming?" Sookie knew her voice was rising, but she couldn't help it.

"It's not like anyone there eats anyway!" Rick sneered.

She didn't need to be standing in front of him. Sookie could visualize her son's face, the narrowed eyes, the disrespectfully curled lip, and it poked her temper. "That's not the point!" She hissed before she could stop herself and felt doubly angry, both at herself and her son for provoking such a purely vampire response. Eric could anger her, but only Rick could send her over the edge so effortlessly. Struggling to rein in her frustration, Sookie added, "Thanksgiving is about family! We should be together. Besides, I miss you."

"I miss you, too," he replied in a tone that sounded more automatic than sincere. "But, you know there's nothing for me to do down there. You'll take me to some restaurant for a New Orleans version of turkey and your fan club will make sure we're being bothered all night. Besides, it's not like I get a lot of time off for this one. It's only four days."

"This isn't fair," Sookie pouted. "I haven't seen you in months."

"Well, winter break is right around the corner. You'll have me for a whole month," Rick replied.

"George will be down here," Sookie offered, ashamed to find herself resorting to begging, "Rubio was telling me about their preparations. Everyone will be there, George, Maddie…I'm sure we'd be welcome…"

"Like the King's Sheriff and his family could say no to their Queen." It was a low blow, and Rick shifted tactics, landing an even harder punch. "Look, Mom, Aunt Fran isn't looking so good. I know you're really busy, otherwise, you'd be coming up this way to spend a little time with her. She's got that cough again, the one that sounds pretty bad. Anyway, she invited me, and I'm thinking if this is her last Thanksgiving, I'd like to be here for it."

The guilt Rick was throwing worked, and Sookie felt her throat tighten. She got regular updates from Amy Ludwig, who assured her that although Fran was fading, the old witch's demise wasn't imminent. ' _She'll be kicking at least another few years_ ,' Ludwig had said, still…

"I can't," Sookie grated. "We leave for the Summit the Saturday after the holiday, and there's so much yet to get settled. As for Fran, I think you're being a little melodramatic. I spoke with her this week and she sounded fine." When Rick didn't say anything, Sookie decided to launch a little offensive of her own, "What's this secret Aunt Lora says you're keeping from me?"

"Secret?" It was a good thing they weren't Skyping because Sookie would have recognized the sideways slide of Rick's eyes, a sure sign he was hiding something. Rick wondered if somehow his Mom found out about his failing grades. It had been a while since Rick checked his online record, but he'd looked last night, and it had been sobering. Courting Brigid Meaney was taking its toll. "Look, this first year was a little tougher than I thought," he confessed. "I'm talking with my teachers and I'll get myself straightened out. I can do some extra credit and I figured I'd do that and hand it in while I'm here over the holidays." That wasn't exactly true, but hearing it, Rick thought it might be a good idea anyway.

Sookie hadn't thought Lora's hints meant grades, but as she mentally ran back through their conversation, Sookie could see maybe school was the concern. "How bad is it?" she asked. It chafed, not being able to observe her son's academic progress, but school privacy rules would only allow parents to see the online academic records if their child agreed, and Rick refused to share his password. When Sookie tried to force the issue, Eric took Rick's side.

"No worse than most freshman," Rick equivocated. He suspected it wasn't exactly true. Rick was failing pretty much every class.

"Oh, Rick!" Sookie exclaimed, using a tone that never failed in making son feel guilty. "You know you can do better!"

"I know!" he answered. "Look, I may have got a little too caught up in life here. I'll fix it, Mom, I swear!"

"Well, while I'm relieved to hear you're happier, you can't neglect your grades. It was the same thing your first year you boarded at Chester." Of course, it wasn't the same thing. Sookie knew the real problem the first year in Chester was Rick mourning a life that had changed irrevocably. They both mourned, but that was past. Sookie knew college kids could get caught up in social activities, although it didn't seem in Rick's character. "Well, buckle down, and let me know if I can help. Could I send you anything?" Sookie wanted to be supportive, but what she really wanted was for her child to come home and for everything between them to be as it once was.

When she walked back into their offices, Eric was there, and he spoke without looking up, "Maxwell tells me there's a new restaurant in the Quarter that prides itself on their holiday dinner. He can have the reservations made."

"No need." Sookie tried to be upbeat, but knew she was failing, and noticed her mate read it in her.

Eric stood and, ignoring the others in the room, pulled her into his arms. "He is a man," he reminded her. "He must find his own way, learn by making his own decisions."

"I miss him," Sookie sighed, saying aloud her simple truth.

"There is no missing, now," Eric crooned. "Every memory you make with Rick will be perfect. There is no end to the number of times you may see him for Thanksgiving or Christmas, or any of your Christian holidays. This is less than a second in your eternity, both of yours.'

"Yes, I get it," Sookie sighed, pushing away. "It's just…" and she sighed again. "Why can't he be like his friend, George? George comes home every holiday."

Eric laughed, which didn't help Sookie's mood at all, and when she turned from him, he caught her, pulling her back against him. "Spoken like a true mother," he chuckled. "My mother used to say the same thing about me." He sobered, "She compared me to my brother. She felt I needed to be more levelheaded." He squeezed his mate gently before saying, "If I have one regret, Sookie, it's that I didn't give you more children. You are a good mother. I see how it must have been for my own when I went away. It is said men are brave in war, but I think the courage of mothers is greater."

"Now you're just buttering me up," Sookie sniffed.

"Is it working?" and Sookie looked up to see Eric's teasing smile. She couldn't help it. She smiled, too.

"You know it is!" she replied and together, they walked back toward to the table that held the plans for the upcoming Summit. As she picked up the itinerary, she said, "Thank you, Eric." He didn't reply, didn't even look at her, but what he sent through their bond was intimate.

xxxXXXxxx

"What about the rooms?" Eric asked Pam.

Pam was tasked with the logistics for the upcoming Summit. Eric knew his daughter both loathed and desired the job. On the one hand, it allowed her ultimate control but, on the other, it was made up of thousands of details and that drove her crazy. "They're not budging," she whined. "The event coordinators are saying we're late and the only rooms available are on the human floors."

"We can't be housed with humans." Eric knew he didn't have to tell Pam but, in his frustration, he did. "It's a slap in the face! It tells everyone there we're no better than humans…"

"Preaching to the choir," Pam huffed. "If we had something special to offer, something intriguing, they'd open up the reserved suites, but as it is," and she waved their itinerary at him. "Rubio is giving a 'scintillating' update on natural gas futures, and we have an infomercial on why living vampire in New Orleans is better."

Eric glanced toward the hallway. He diverted Sookie upstairs before he started this conversation, but his mate had a way of appearing when he was angry. "I won't have them disrespect us," he growled.

Pam sighed, "It's not Sookie's fault she's no longer a telepath." None of the Summit people said it out loud, but every time any of Eric's people spoke with vampires outside Louisiana there was an underlying current to the conversation. Some rulers held the loss of Sookie's ability against Eric, others thought he was hiding something. "It was a valued skill and there is a persistent rumor she still has it, but you're keeping it all to yourself."

"As if I'd spy!" Eric huffed, but he couldn't help the grin that followed. Having a vampire who could 'read' other vampires would be a valuable weapon. "Besides, if Sookie really could read our kind, we'd be in better shape than we are." Eric shrugged pragmatically, "Well, with Barry the Bellboy in hiding, no one has a telepath. In time the truth will be accepted and suspicions will ease."

"Like vampires get over anything?" and Pam eye-rolled him. "Look, I'll do another round with our team here and see if we can come up with something that will pique Minnesota's interest."

"I know you're doing your best," and Eric gave his daughter a wan smile. "You're probably wishing you'd returned to Minnesota and Queen Maude when you had the chance."

"With all that snow and ice?" and Pam gave a delicate shiver, "Besides, who would I torment if I didn't have you? Maude just doesn't appreciate my sense of humor."

"I don't think what you do should be called humor!" Eric growled, and then chuckled at his daughter's middle-finger reply.

"By the way," and Pam flounced down in a chair, "Indira's settled in. I'll head up there in a couple days. Thalia's with her now." When Eric didn't say anything, Pam added, "Thanks for this. I'm happy you're giving her a second chance."

"I may have been hasty in exiling her," Eric admitted. "When it comes to my mate, I find my emotions interfere with my judgment."

"That's saying a mouthful!" Pam laughed. "Sookie's looking better though. Happier."

"She is anxious about Rick," Eric volunteered. When Pam's eyebrow lifted, Eric continued, "The boy has told her he won't come home for her Thanksgiving."

"Did he say why?" Pam asked.

"He told his Mother his grades are suffering," Eric smirked.

Pam sighed, "So, is that the real reason?"

Eric flopped into the chair opposite Pam, "According to Cataliades, unless Rick changes his habits, he will be asked to leave school by next Spring. Academic suspension, he called it."

Pam's expression turned pensive, "Well, if he isn't happy in school, why not invite him to the Summit? He is a telepath..."

"Sookie would never forgive me," Eric interrupted. When Pam opened her mouth to press, he held up his hand. "You know her feelings on this subject. She wants Rick to live as he always has…her normal life. Even if he fails at Harvard, Sookie will insist he return to college," Eric sniffed. "She is determined that this education ritual be completed."

"She still doesn't fully grasp how things are, does she?" and Pam sighed. "What difference does it make whether he attends school now or later? He can earn a hundred degrees and attend dozens of schools. There's no limit on when he goes, he's immortal!"

"Almost," Eric nodded, "Like the Fae. She sees his changing nature as he matures, and her mind refuses to adjust. You know how stubborn she is! Ludwig says Rick will start to fill out now as his musculature matures, and then his Spring is over. He'll begin the long Summer of his life."

"What exactly does Sookie think he'll be doing with this college degree of his?" Eric shrugged. "Does she think he'll be working in some office like his friend, George Hermosa?"

"It's not so much what she thinks he'll do as what she's afraid he'll become." When Pam cocked her eyebrow, Eric supplied, "Peter."

"Peter is an extraordinary human," and Pam shook her head. "You read what Karin sends. She's happy. He's happy. He is respected by the people in their town."

"Sookie grew up poor," Eric explained. "She wants her son…"

"Your son," Pam corrected.

"Our son," Eric conceded, "to have some better life and that better life doesn't appear to include Rick being part of the Supernatural world."

"Has she said that?" Pam gasped. "I thought she accepted her place among us now."

"For herself," Eric nodded. "She's even happy, but for our son? She holds onto her old ideas, including celebrating human rituals that center on food and eating."

"Sookie has always harbored strong feelings about her human family," Pam offered. "I never wanted one, but Sookie feels protective about children, especially her own child."

"She has always been that way. I remember once arriving at her house to find a small child sleeping in the room where my resting place was located. It was her cousin, Hadley's son. Sookie was covered in his scent and she'd moved things in the house to accommodate him." Eric lost himself in the moment, remembering the odd jolt he'd felt, seeing the slight body in the extra bed, and then Sookie's yearning whenever she spoke of him. "I wish I had known about Rick sooner," he said softly. "I wish I had seen him as a child."

"Freyda would have killed him," Pam pragmatically pointed out. "Your Oklahoma Queen was happy to woo you, but I don't think she would have tolerated Sookie having any claim on you, particularly a shared child. Freyda was many things, but in the end, she was still a vampire."

After a moment, Pam grabbed her phone, "You know, this gives me an idea." Pam glanced up, "Do you think connecting with a human relative would please her?"

Eric held up his hand, "You know what Rubio says, her brother is more set in his ways every year. His progenies are equally ignorant, the kind of rabble who throw stones at cats and mock the helpless. He has made trouble for the Longtooth Pack and Merlotte. He still runs with the Hotshot panthers, but he fights his nature, as Sookie once did. Jason Stackhouse would not accept Sookie and his progenies would revile her. No good could come of trying to reconcile them."

"Actually, I wasn't thinking of Stackhouse. I was thinking of Hadley's son, Hunter Savoy," and Pam's fingers flew over her phone. "We stopped protecting him years ago, but I've kept an eye on him." She turned the phone, showing Eric a photo of a shaggy-haired man. He looked to be about thirty-years-old. He was standing in some open market, looking preoccupied.

"He is living a normal life?" Eric asked.

"Like Sookie was when you found her," Pam shrugged. "His father died years ago. I was told it was natural, a heart attack…something like that."

Eric took the phone, staring at the face, "Is he married? Children?"

Pam shook her head, "No. When we had him guarded, there were no visitors, no women. He lives a couple hours north of here. He used the money we pushed his way to buy a rice farm." Eric was looking at the photo, trying to see Hadley in the face. When Pam mentioned money, Eric lifted his eyes to hers. "Sophie-Ann's money," Pam nodded. "Cataliades made it look like a life insurance policy from his mother." After a moment, Eric indicated that Pam should continue, "His land, it's not much. He plants rice and raises crayfish. He sells them to local restaurants."

"There's money in this?" Eric asked.

"Not a lot," Pam conceded. "The place is run down. I hear he's struggling financially. His neighbors have started to use processing equipment and they're squeezing him out."

Eric handed Pam's phone back, "Why did you continue watching him? My orders expired years ago."

"He's Sookie's family," Pam answered, "and you cared enough to want him to be unmolested, just like you wanted Sookie to live in peace."

"If things had been different, if I had remained here, Sookie might have adopted him," Eric mused. "She wished to treat him as her own. I felt it."

"She might adopt him now," and Pam arched an eyebrow, "and if there's a cousin, Rick might be tempted to come home a little more often. It would be another human he could connect with."

"Hunter Savoy is no longer a child. There's no reason to believe he will view us any differently than Jason Stackhouse. He might be just as bad, twice as bad," Eric said reasonably.

"Well, maybe I should find out," Pam shrugged. "If he does want to reconnect, it may keep Sookie from yearning, at least until Christmas, when Rick does come home."

Eric sighed, "We'll see if Rick will return to New Orleans at all. Karin reports Rick has taken a woman. He has formed a tie with her."

"I can't believe Sookie didn't tell me!" Pam exclaimed, "Still, it's about time!"

"Sookie doesn't know. Rick hasn't told his Mother," and Eric sighed again. "This woman is the reason his school has become unimportant. My contact tells me Rick spends all his time between her legs. Like many young men before him, he finds sex more appealing than studying or the duty he owes a parent."

"Spoken from experience?" Pam laughed.

Eric nodded, "My father and mother expected much from me, but once I discovered what my cock was for, I stole every moment I could to pleasure myself. It was one of the reasons they had me marry Aude so soon after my brother's death. They thought having a wife would stop me from fucking every woman foolish enough to say yes." A wry smile stole across his face, "From what Karin says, Rick is much as I was. She also said the woman is acceptable. Cataliades asked the witch, Fran Miller. She knows of the woman's family. She…Brigid Meaney, is not without money, although Cataliades said there is some difficulty. Parents dead, and the Grandmother hasn't seen this Brigid in several years. Her allowance is administered through a trust."

"Yet, you haven't thought to tell Sookie?" Pam asked. "Eric, she deserves to know."

"I would have to admit I've had Rick watched," and Eric knew he looked sheepish. "She will not be pleased. She will accuse me of being high-handed."

"Which you are!" Pam exclaimed. "Just own it and tell her!"

"Rick is not a child," Eric frowned. "Your brother needs to tell his Mother about this development himself. It is not my place to share his secrets, and neither should you!"

"But you shared Rick's secrets with me!" Pam pointed out. "You need to come clean with Sookie before she finds out!" When Eric said nothing, Pam sighed, "Which leads me back to Hunter Savoy. Any objections to my making contact with him? I can find out what he thinks about vampires. Who knows? He might be thrilled to know he has family left in this world. Most humans are." Eric thought back again to the young boy he'd known so briefly, and the happiness being with him had given Sookie.

"Just be careful," he warned Pam, "and let me know, but first," and he touched the itinerary. "See if you can get us off the human floor!"

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"So, how exactly did you know my Aunt Sookie?" The voice on the other end of the phone was slightly nasal, softened by the soft slur Pam recognized as Cajun.

"I've been her friend since the time she lived in Bon Temps," Pam answered. "She'd like to see you again."

"Then, you can't know her," Hunter Savoy replied. "She's dead."

"That's true," Pam replied, "Just maybe not in the way you mean."

There was a long pause. "What are you saying?" he finally asked.

"Well, she's Sookie Northman now. I'm guessing you've heard of her." Frankly, Pam was a little surprised Hunter hadn't just hung up. He had to have seen his Aunt's face, either in newspapers or on the television. They weren't captured by the media often, but Hallowe'en was just past, and Eric and Sookie had made quite the splash, waving from the top of the float in the Boo Krewe annual parade through the French Quarter.

"I don't know what game you're playing," Hunter said shortly. "My Aunt Sookie disappeared a long time ago. My Father told me she was killed, and I don't appreciate you calling me, trying to cash in on my family's tragedy."

That gave Pam pause. There was something about this that wasn't adding up. "Did you know your Aunt Sookie is a vampire?" Pam asked.

There was another long pause, and then, "Really?" Pam couldn't miss the hopeful tone in Hunter's voice.

"She's in New Orleans. Look, Hunter, would it be okay for me to come see you? This might be easier in person," and Pam waited. When the silence stretched, she asked, "Hunter? Are you still there?"

"Yes," he finally answered. "I guess it would be all right, you coming out here."

"I can be there in a couple hours if that would that be okay?" Pam asked.

"It would," and Hunter sounded surer. "I'd better give you some directions. I'm a little hard to find."

"Not for me," Pam assured him. "My name's Pam Ravenscroft, and I'll see you soon."

It took two hours. The houses Pam passed were more run down than she remembered. The signs of poverty were everywhere. The driveway was little more than a rut and Pam had to drive up on the embankment a couple times to avoid bottoming out. At last, the small shotgun house came into view. The paint was peeling but the metal roof looked newer. There was an ancient truck parked in the driveway and a small boat docked behind the house, floating on a grass-covered pond. The whine of insects was everywhere. Pam figured the pond must be both a crayfish and bug breeding ground.

She was no sooner out of the car than the front door opened and Hunter Savoy stepped out on the porch. He was tall, although not as tall as Eric. He had dark hair and arresting blue eyes. He was thin, but his bare arms were roped with muscle. His mouth opened, and then closed. Pam thought he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "Do you know me?" she asked, stepping into the glare of the porch light. It didn't seem likely he'd spotted her when she'd come to check on him so many years ago, but it was the way he was staring at her.

"You're not human," he stammered after a bit.

"No," and Pam was tempted to drop fang, but resisted. "I'm a vampire, like Sookie. If that makes you nervous, you can step inside. I can't enter your house without your permission, so you'll be perfectly safe standing inside your screen door while we talk."

"That's okay," he told her and he took a deep breath. "Wow, it's been a long time since, I mean, since I've seen one of you. There's times I almost thought I'd dreamed it," and instead of looking nervous, Hunter actually seemed to relax. "You said you've seen my Aunt Sookie?"

"Yes," Pam nodded, "Like I said, she's vampire and she's living in New Orleans." Pam looked around. There were wires running to the house, but no satellite dish. When Hunter absently swatted at an insect, Pam asked, "Would you be more comfortable inside?"

"Away from the bugs?" and Hunter smiled wryly. "It won't help much. I'll warn you ahead of time, I don't have air conditioning."

"I won't notice," Pam assured him, and then walked up onto the porch. Hunter opened the door, but Pam waited, sensing the barrier that kept her outside.

"Sorry," he stammered, "Won't you please come inside?"

It was one big room with what looked like a small bedroom with a cot off the back. The kitchen was along the back wall. If there was a bathroom, Pam didn't see it. "It's pretty basic," he said apologetically, "but it suits me."

"No television?" Pam asked.

"No need," Hunter said proudly. "I have my mind and I read." If Hunter had an extensive collection of books, Pam didn't see them. Every surface looked scrubbed, unusual for a bachelor living rough, and Pam didn't hesitate to sit on the chair he offered. "I have tea," and he gestured toward an ancient refrigerator.

"I don't drink that," Pam replied and, unable to resist, slipped her fangs into place.

"Wow!" was his response. Hunter Savoy didn't look worried in the least. "Do you think I can see her, my Aunt Sookie?"

"I think she'd like that," Pam answered, then looking around, said, "It might be better if you came to New Orleans, though."

"I don't think I could," Hunter sighed, and when Pam looked surprised, he pointed at his head, "Too noisy."

"You're a telepath!" Pam gasped.

Hunter cocked his head to the side, "I'm surprised you didn't know," and for the first time, he looked concerned. "Why didn't my Aunt Sookie come if she wanted to see me?" He was backing toward the door.

"If you're worried, just say you rescind my invitation," Pam told him.

"I rescind your invitation!" he said quickly, and Pam found herself being propelled out his front door. As she straightened up, brushing her hair back into place, Hunter appeared at the screen door. "Guess you weren't lying about that," he said tentatively.

"I'm not lying about the other thing, either," Pam assured him. "Sookie doesn't know I'm here."

"Why wouldn't you tell her?" Hunter asked.

"Because I wasn't sure what I'd find," Pam said truthfully. "Your uncle hates vampires. If you'd turned out to be like him, I would have kept you a secret. Your Aunt doesn't need another family member who can't stand what she is."

"You mean Uncle Jason," Hunter nodded. "I saw him once at the market. I knew who he was, and it didn't take long to know what he was. I didn't introduce myself," and Hunter looked away. Pam could see it had cost the man something.

"Well, your Aunt Sookie isn't like that and I know she'd be happy to see you again," and Pam remembered Eric's story. "Your Uncle Eric, too."

"Who's he?" Hunter asked, and then guessed, "My Aunt's husband?"

"He remembers you," Pam smirked. "He told me he saw you once when you were visiting your Aunt Sookie. You must have been small. He said you were sleeping."

Pam could tell she'd startled him, but then Hunter laughed. "Is he tall, long blond hair?"

"That's him," Pam confirmed.

"Wow!" he said again. "That was a long time ago. So they've been together all this time?"

"No," and Pam shook her head. "Them being together is a pretty recent development, but they're happy."

"I'd really like to see them," Hunter told her. "Do you think she'd come out here?"

"I think when she hears about you, wild horses couldn't keep her away," Pam grinned, and pulling her phone from her pocket, she started dialing numbers.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Sookie found it difficult to sit still in the car. Ever since she'd heard Hunter was alive, well, and wanting to see her, she'd felt restless. Her initial idea was to leave immediately for Redhook, the name of the town where he lived, but Eric refused. "You wouldn't have time to make it back here before dawn, Lover, and from what Pam tells me, there's no light tight accommodations at your nephew's home. At best, you'd find yourself baking in the trunk of a car."

She'd had to content herself with an hour-long phone call, instead. She'd spent an embarrassingly long part of the call crying, but in all fairness, Hunter had cried, too.

According to the GPS, there was still an hour to go, and Sookie turned to ask the question that finally occurred to her. "How did Pam know where to find him?"

Eric gave her that sideways look that told her he'd anticipated her question and didn't look forward to answering it. "It goes back to when we had our troubles…the divorce." Sookie's eyes narrowed, and she waited. He didn't look at her, which she'd come to recognize as a sign that he knew he was treading on thin ice. "You remember the deal? I had you watched for a year?"

"I remember," Sookie nodded. "Karin was so mad she wouldn't even talk to me. She lived out in my woods like some stalker." Sookie stared out the window, remembering those days. It hadn't been long after Eric left that she realized she was pregnant. Glancing over, she reached out and took his hand in hers. "I thought it was the worst time of my life and it was pretty bad, but as it turned out, something wonderful came of it, too."

"You are the love of my life," Eric told her. "I have waited centuries for you, and now, here you are."

The bond sang, but soon enough, Sookie remembered her original question, "So, back to Hunter."

"Ah, yes," and Eric's gaze returned to the road. "I remembered him. Jason was under the protection of his Pack in Hot Shot, but Hadley's child? He would be vulnerable for a long time. I knew how you felt about him and I knew if he were found, he could be used to manipulate you. I arranged it through Pam. She would be left here, De Castro's Sheriff. She would have the ability to ensure Hunter was shielded."

"It's been a long time, Eric, twenty years…" Sookie sighed.

"How young you are," and he grinned at her. "Twenty years is an instant to us, Sookie, but yes, it was a long time to maintain a discrete guard and Pam didn't. The guards were removed ten years ago once Hunter was as old as Rick is now. He seemed established, solitary, but knowing your family history, no one thought it odd." Eric gave her a sharp look, and Sookie felt a quick stab of guilt. Hunter's abilities were something she'd never shared with Eric or anyone. She wondered if her nephew was still telepathic and if it accounted for his quiet existence.

"I'm grateful," Sookie sighed. "It was a horrible time, and I wanted to hurt you as much as I was hurting. I said some terrible things to you back then. I'm ashamed, thinking back on it."

"Writers say that love can make people change. I once thought that foolish. Now, I don't. I hated you for years, Sookie. I convinced myself what I felt for you was one-sided, and you betrayed me." Sookie stared at Eric. His jaw was set and his knuckles were pale as he clenched them around the wheel.

"If I'd found a way to tell you about Rick, I mean… If I'd known from the beginning he was yours, what do you think would have happened?" and Sookie gasped. There was a roil through the bond, almost like a snake of unsettled emotions, and then nothing, letting her know Eric had cut it off at his end. "Stop that! I can handle it! I want to know," she scolded, so slowly, Eric opened himself up again. The emotions were already tamer, and it answered for Sookie what she'd asked.

"I guess in the end, all's well that ends well," she sighed.

"I told Pam I wished I'd known Rick as a child," Eric confessed, and he took Sookie's hand again. "I am sorry I missed that."

"I don't know," and Sookie settled back again. "Somehow, I can't see you with a baby. The smells, the crying? Eric, when I think of you, it's more of a bad ass grown-up. I can't imagine you on all fours playing horsey!" She felt something, but it was quick. It felt like disappointment, then it was gone. Sookie wasn't surprised, after all, he'd just told her he felt some regret, but now, hearing her words, he must have realized how unhappy reality would have made him.

Soon enough, they were turning down a dark cut between bushes and brambles. Eric had left his Corvette in the city, opting for a truck, and now Sookie understood why. "It's worse than my driveway back at Hummingbird Lane ever was!" she laughed. Sookie glanced around, thinking how the press of vegetation would have frightened her in her human days. Now, she could see everything so clearly, and what wasn't visible was marked by scent patterns. Just driving by, she marked the location of the deer and not much farther, a black bear. "There's a lot to being a vampire that's not so bad," Sookie sighed.

"I'm glad you're figuring that out," Eric quipped, and in a blink, they were parked and he was at her door, offering his hand.

The air enveloped her like stepping into a warm pool. Sookie could hear the mosquitoes surround her, but not one bothered to bite. There was nothing about her that interested them. The light on the porch was turned on and, in another instant, the door opened. "Hunter?" Sookie couldn't believe it. He was so tall. His face was changed, but as she rushed to the porch, she could see similarities, too. The nose was the same shape and his eyes were still bright blue. She could see she'd startled him, moving at vampire speed, so she took a step back, allowing him to adjust.

"Aunt Sookie," he said after a moment, "You haven't changed at all." He leaned forward, Sookie opened her arms and, in another moment, they were hugging. Inside her, Sookie felt some small piece of the heart she supposedly no longer had fill and click back into place.

Sookie figured Hunter would feel awkward around Eric, and she was about to ask if he wanted her husband to wait outside, but Hunter disentangled himself from her and walked toward Eric. "And you! I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to, after all, we're kin now. Every bad time I ever went through as a kid, and there were a few, I'd imagine you standing at the end of my bed, like you did that night in Bon Temps. I guess I thought of you as my guardian angel. I figured if you were there, nothing bad was going to happen. You helped me get through a lot. Anyway," and Hunter blushed a bit, "thank you," and he wrapped his arms around an astonished Eric, holding on until the taller vampire patted him back.

Now Hunter turned back toward the house, "Well, come on in. It's not much, but you're both welcome." He held open the door, waiting until they'd stepped through. Sookie felt her heart drop, looking around. It was so poor. She'd seen houses like this when she'd been young, the kitchen little more than a hot plate and a stove. The refrigerator looked like something from the Fifties, and she knew the bathroom would be a privy some distance out the back. Knowing Eric's people had been keeping an eye on Hunter, she shot her mate a quick look before asking, "How long have you been living here?"

"After my Dad died, there wasn't much. He remarried, had a couple more kids. The house, the money, all of it went to her. She was pretty happy to see the last of me and the feeling was mutual. I was old enough to live on my own." He glanced at the refrigerator, "I bought some TruBlood. Can I offer you some?"

Sookie figured it must have cost him a good part of his weekly income. "That would be nice," she answered. Hunter shot her a quick smile, clearly happy to be able to play host. He uncapped both bottles and poured the contents into glasses, then poured himself a glass of iced tea. Sookie didn't have the heart to tell him that TruBlood needed to be warmed and she could see he had no microwave, so she gamely picked up her glass, sipped, and thanked him. She saw Eric do the same, and she was grateful.

"Anyway," and Hunter picked up his narrative. "It was a relief. It all worked out. Couldn't have been more than a week or so after my Dad died that I got the letter. It was a check. Seemed there was an old insurance policy from my Mom and it took a while to find me." Hunter shrugged, and Sookie shot Eric a look. "Could have knocked me over with a feather. My Dad told me my Mom never accounted to much, but in the end, it was her that saved me. I used it to buy this place. That was about twelve years ago." Sookie did some quick math. Hunter would have been eighteen, a year younger than Rick now, and it hurt her heart to think of someone so young having to face those kinds of decisions.

"Thought I'd grow rice," and Hunter grinned. "Turns out the crawdads that live under the rice brought in more money."

"And you never met someone? Never got married?" Sookie asked.

Hunter gave her an odd look. He looked away, and then looked back again, "You really can't hear me anymore, can you?"

Sookie felt like a deer caught in the headlights. If she answered, Eric would know, and she knew there'd be some explaining to do, but she couldn't leave Hunter hanging either. "No, honey, I can't. When I became this way, I lost it."

Surprisingly, she didn't feel any reaction from Eric, which told her Eric knew she'd held back this secret. It made it worse.

"I remember all the lessons you taught me; wait to make sure someone says the words before answering, and don't blurt out what I hear in someone's head. For a while, I could even keep things quiet in here," and he tapped his forehead, "even when I was around a lot of people, but when I turned twelve or so, well, I just couldn't keep out the noise any more. Dad started to home school me, and that made it better. Guess it got to be a habit. I can go to the markets, meet folks, but I still have trouble being around people…well, except you." He grinned, and Sookie realized how handsome he was. "This is the longest conversation I've had in years. It's…" and Sookie caught the bright scent of tears. "I'm so happy you're still alive, Aunt Sookie. I would have looked for you, but Dad told me you'd died."

There was a moment, and Sookie saw Hunter's jaw firm, "Now, I don't want you thinking bad of my Dad. He did the best he could. I expect the reason he told me that is because I'd ask about you all the time. He was a good man and he treated me right, but even a good man gets to the end of his rope with a little kid."

He gave Sookie a lop-sided smile and in that instant, Sookie saw Hadley. "Well, we've found each other at last," she said brightly, "and there's no reason for us to lose each other ever again."


	7. Chapter 7 - Into the Breach

**Chapter 7 – Into the Breach**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hunter excused himself to go out back, though not before asking if Sookie or Eric needed to use his privy. Eric laughed, and Sookie explained that as vampires, they no longer had those kinds of human needs. "Glad to hear it," Hunter sighed. "It's okay for me, but…" and he mumbled another apology before heading through the screen door.

"Look there," and Eric pointed at the stack of envelopes near Hunter's back counter. They were all bordered in red. Sookie instantly recognized them as overdue notices.

Throwing a glance toward the back, Sookie picked up their glasses and ran outside. She emptied them into the bushes, and then returned at vampire speed to rinse them in the sink. When she returned them to the exact spots where they'd been resting, Eric raised his eyebrow, but Sookie hissed quietly, "Don't criticize. You know that tasted disgusting!"

"Still, that TruBlood cost Hunter more than he could afford," Eric scolded. "The honorable thing would be to drink it."

Sookie stuck her tongue out. "Fine, then next time I'll leave you to finish yours."

"Don't stick it out unless you intend to use it, Lover," Eric growled, before looking around again. "Do you think he's truly unable to function around people?"

"I don't know," Sookie sighed. "I can't hear him. Who knows? It sounds as if he became more sensitive when he hit puberty. I remember I had some troubles then myself. I'd have headaches that lasted for days, but I grew out of it."

"You could have told me about him," Eric didn't say more, but Sookie knew. "You are quick to demand my trust, Sookie, but it appears it may only flow one way with you."

"That's not exactly fair," Sookie said softly. "It's been a long time since I've seen Hunter. Besides, I couldn't risk looking for him when I was in Chester. I was hiding, and I had Rick to think of, and now, since I've turned, I've had a hard enough time just holding myself together."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about Hunter's gift on the drive here," Eric pointed out. "I felt the moment you remembered, but even then, you chose not to share it with me."

"I didn't know if he was still telepathic," Sookie explained. "It's been a long time, Eric. He was a little boy the last time I saw him."

"But his gift is still in place, and it appears he needs money," and Eric gaze sharpened.

"No!" It was out of Sookie's mouth so quickly, it surprised even her. She looked around, giving herself time to think before saying again, "No, Eric. That wouldn't be right."

"Why?" and Eric's eyes narrowed. "Because living Supernatural is such a bad thing?"

"You know that's not what I mean. I mean, it's fine for us, but Hunter?" and Sookie found herself on uncertain ground. There was something in the way she was reacting that left her feeling unbalanced, and she didn't like it.

"When we first met, you had more money than your cousin has now, but you were still struggling," Eric pointed out. "You could shield some thoughts, yet you still held yourself away from people you didn't know."

"I remember," and Sookie did. It seemed so long ago.

"It was only once you embraced your gift that you started to learn better control," Eric continued. "You started to make real money, you gained independence…"

"I landed in a whole bucket of trouble!" Sookie protested.

"But, why was that?" Eric challenged. "I offered you protection, but you had to have it your way."

"Stubborn," Sookie said aloud what Eric was thinking.

"Proud," Eric added. "And then, there was Bill."

Sookie nodded. Bill Compton had been at the center of so many of her troubles. At the time, she'd thought her near-death experiences were simply bad luck, but as the years passed, she realized most of them had their roots with Bill. Or fairies. "It's just, he looks happy here," Sookie whispered.

"Does he?" and Eric looked pointedly at the envelopes. "Does that look happy? And, if he loses this place, then what? Where will he go if you don't wish him to be with us?"

Eric was staring in that way he had, and Sookie could feel the faint tendril of satisfaction he got when he thought he was being particularly clever. "You planned this!" she hissed. "You knew all along you were going to offer him a job. It was Pam! She figured it out, and you're going to preach to me about trust?"

"Stop, Sookie!" and Eric crossed his arms and leaned back. After all this time, he still failed to understand how angry this made her, his looking so superior.

"He's my family, Eric! My kin! I'm not going to stand by and let you put him in harm's way. Of all the high-handed…" and Sookie could feel her temper taking hold. She really had no idea how she looked. If she did, she would have worked harder to hold back. Her fangs dropped and she crouched forward. It was purely vampire instinct. Her voice was reduced to hissing and she looked as if she would launch herself any minute.

"Aunt Sookie!" Hunter called, "Please!" Sookie was brought up short and she turned toward the door. Hunter was staring, wide-eyed, and Sookie could smell his fear.

"It's nothing!" she said quickly, straightening. "A disagreement." She took a step forward and Hunter took a step back.

"Fangs," Eric said from behind her, and if Sookie could have blushed, she would have. As it was, she made an effort to calm herself, took a deep breath, and held out her hand.

"It's okay, really," she soothed. "Your Uncle and I were just having a disagreement." When Hunter still didn't look convinced, Sookie explained, "Your Uncle thinks we should invite you to come to work for us back in New Orleans." 

"There's people in our world who would pay you a great deal of money to sit in on meetings and use your telepathy for them," Eric added.

"Spy on folks?" Hunter asked.

He looked slightly less panicked, so Sookie suggested they sit down. "Perhaps, some more blood?" Eric added, ignoring Sookie's soft hiss.

Hunter waited until Sookie was seated before retrieving their glasses. "Sure," and he managed a faint smile. "I bought a whole six pack. Glad you like it."

Eric sat down as well, leaning back, making sure his hands were in view. "It was thoughtful of you, wasn't it, Sookie?"

"Yes," Sookie agreed, although she could already taste it, cold and unappealing. Hunter returned with their glasses refilled and Eric made a point of lifting his, and then waited for Sookie to do the same before sipping. Sookie managed to choke it down, pulling her smile on afterward. When she felt Eric laughing at her through the bond, she mentally slapped him.

Hunter had perched on the chair closest to the door. "You can uninvite us any time," Sookie said kindly.

"I know," her cousin nodded. "Miss Pam showed me. It's not really that you make me nervous, it's just…" and he shrugged. Sookie urged Hunter to explain and when he did, she marveled that she hadn't realized the problem. "I guess I'm so used to hearing what folks are saying and what they're really saying…" and he tapped the side of his head so they knew what he meant. "When I only get one side… well, it's really something."

"It threw me for a while, too," Sookie assured him. "When I first found myself around Supernaturals, it was wonderful, the quiet, but it made me skittish, too. For the first time, I was flying blind. I was so used to knowing things that it made me a little too trusting." Eric snorted and Sookie didn't have to hear his words to know he was remembering her poor choices. "It's like anything else. It just takes practice…"

"And having the right guides," Eric added quickly. "Do you think you could trust us?"

"Eric!" Sookie hissed.

"It's a simple question, Lover," Eric countered, before turning back to Hunter. "You know us, and you know your Aunt Sookie is still willing to fight for you. Do you trust her to look out for you and give you good advice?"

"I do," Hunter said rashly. "You're kin."

"Blood isn't always the best gauge of honesty," Eric said dryly, "but I will promise you my protection if you choose to explore this path."

"It's dangerous," Sookie said quickly. "You're human and fragile. Vampires, Weres…we're a lot tougher physically. You may find yourself getting hurt just being around us."

Hunter seemed to think about that, but then he sighed. "How much money we talking about?" he asked Eric.

"A simple job, just listening to humans in a meeting, will earn you anywhere from two to five thousand dollars. You'll be paid in cash in advance. Once you demonstrate your abilities, what you will be able to demand for your help will rise. With an established reputation, like the one your Aunt enjoyed, it won't matter what you hear. It could be useful or not. You'll be paid all the same. There will be some who will pay just to be able to say they had a telepath at the table."

"That… There's got to be more to it," Hunter huffed. "I mean, you're talking about more money than I've ever earned in all the years I've been pulling critters. It's just…"

"These are people with lots of money," Sookie explained. "They live forever, and the money just kind of grows each year. It means little to them, Hunter, and they pay it freely."

"Then, what's the problem?" and Hunter looked at Sookie. "Why wouldn't you want me to do this?"

"Because not everyone is honorable," Sookie explained. "Vampires, particularly old ones, can be jealous and cruel. They may decide they want you for their own and try to kidnap you…"

"Or turn you," Eric added. "Although your Aunt Sookie's experience will serve to discourage that line of thought. No point in turning you if your gift is lost in the process."

She knew he didn't mean it to hurt, but Eric's words did. All her life Sookie had hated being telepathic, but now that it was gone, she felt its loss. "I'm sorry," Eric told her, picking up her reaction.

"Funny, isn't it? It's like our bond, I didn't realize what I had until it was gone," and Sookie leaned forward so she could lay her hand in her husband's.

"Do you hear each other?" Hunter asked.

Sookie smiled before shaking her head. She was so in tune with Eric, she could see how Hunter might mistake what he was seeing. "No, your Uncle Eric and I are a bonded couple. Vampires don't bond often. There's some risks but being bonded means we can sense each other, from where the other is to what the other is feeling. It's kind of like living in each other's pocket. Wonderful most of the time, but," and she scrunched her nose for Hunter's benefit, "not so comfortable when you're fighting."

"Your Aunt Sookie is right to point out risks," and Eric shifted as he returned to the subject. "Once you become known as a telepath, you won't be able to return to your old life."

Hunter looked around, and he flashed a lop-sided smile that reminded Sookie of Remy, Hunter's father. "Don't think I'd be missing this too much," he chuckled, before sobering. "But, will everyone I meet be quiet, like you?"

"Supes?" Sookie asked and when Hunter nodded, she qualified, "Mostly. You'll be able to read Weres, but their heads feel snarly…"

"Snarly?" and Eric's eyes lit up.

"I can't explain it any other way," Sookie laughed. "Witches…"

"They're real?" Hunter gasped.

"Sure are and if you're living with us, you'll be meeting at least one," Sookie assured him, thinking of Fran. "They're mostly silent, but if you really try to get into their heads you get a kind of nasty buzz." Hunter was starting to look excited, so Sookie reminded him. "Most folks will want you to listen to humans and it doesn't sound as if you've learned to shield."

"Shield?" Hunter asked.

"Cut off the thoughts around you," Sookie explained. When Hunter looked shocked, she nodded. "I didn't believe it either, but I learned."

"Taking vampire blood improved your Aunt's ability," Eric added.

"Let's walk before we run!" Sookie snapped. "I think it makes sense for Hunter to take a few days and get used to the idea. Do you think Desmond would come out here?" As the literal Father of their family's telepathic abilities, Sookie hoped Desmond Cataliades, the demon attorney, would be able to both help and assess Hunter.

"He will do whatever you ask of him," Eric reminded her. It was a bit of a sore spot, that the demon considered himself beholden to Sookie, yet was not in the least inclined to help Eric Northman. Eric turned to Hunter, "The night wears on and your Aunt and I must return to New Orleans before dawn."

"It was wonderful seeing you," Sookie added, standing to go.

"What happens next?" Hunter asked.

"Well, you think about it," Sookie told him. "If you give me your phone, I'll program in…"

"Don't have one of those," Hunter said a little too brightly. "Don't have no one who'd be thinking to call me anyway." Sookie thought of the red-edged envelopes and bit her lip.

"It might be easier to consider your choices if you come with us," Eric offered. "If you come tonight, you will have a place to stay. I have some work that could use your skills, and you can see if it suits you. I'll pay you, of course."

"Tonight?" Hunter asked. Sookie thought he'd decline, but instead, he headed into the back room. He threw a few things into a backpack and returned. "How long do you think we'll be gone?"

"Do you need to make arrangements for things here?" Sookie asked.

"No," Hunter said, and then he laughed, "No, the rice feeds the crawdads. Don't take no work from me for that!"

"You may stay with us as long as you wish," Eric told the young man.

"Well, then I guess I'll bring my guitar, too," Hunter announced, and he went back into the bedroom, returning with a guitar in a feed sack. He looked like a boy running away from home, and Sookie couldn't help it. She felt her heart melt toward Hunter as it once had when he was just a child.

"I can't wait until you meet Rick," she said.

"Who's he?" Hunter asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to New Orleans," Sookie grinned. Eric led the way, opening the back of the truck. Sookie scrambled in, explaining her legs were shorter, and she spent the whole ride back telling Hunter Savoy about the family he didn't know he had.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Hunter's presence transformed the Palace. Sookie had worried, wondering what the quiet young man would do while they rested but, after his first day, Hunter switched his schedule to vampire time. "It's how I usually live," he explained. "Me and the crawdads. They're up all night, so I was, too. Less people anyway, so it was pretty comfortable."

Sookie asked Desmond Cataliades, their demon attorney, if he'd help Hunter. Since it had been a thimble of his blood that gave her family telepathy in the first place, she thought he wouldn't mind too much. On rising, she found Hunter and the attorney downstairs, laughing. "Your cousin is the image of my dear friend, your Great-Grandfather, Fintan," the demon attorney declared. Sookie suspected she'd just been replaced in the attorney's pecking order of favorites, but since she also knew Eric didn't make the top fifty, it was attention she was willing to forego. Within a few nights, the two of them, Hunter and Desmond, were taking short trips into the City to help Hunter strengthen his shields.

Pam's reaction to Hunter was just as positive. They immediately connected, recognizing in each other a kindred spirit. Eric, Sookie, and even Thalia soon found themselves the target of pranks and jokes. Unlike some of Pam's solo efforts, there was nothing mean-spirited in their play, but soon enough every person in the Palace was looking behind them and checking before they opened doors. It also had the whole Palace laughing and until she heard it, Sookie hadn't realized how much she'd missed the sound.

"Happy people don't plot," Eric told her, helping her pick paper dots from her hair one evening. It was still two weeks until the Summit and where at this point last month they'd been tentative, now there was actual enthusiasm in thinking about the event.

"No one's happy when they vacuum," Sookie replied, looking at the punch-outs that covered her, her desk, and the floor. Sookie had opened her desk drawer tonight and was covered in a whirl of paper confetti, a prank that had Hunter Savoy written all over it.

"Everyone is happy," Eric shrugged. "Admit it, my Lover, inviting your cousin to join us was the best idea."

"You're asking me to reward you for being tricky, and you know I won't," Sookie growled, but they both knew it was true. Along with the lifting of spirits, the arrangements for the Summit had almost magically smoothed out. In a heartbeat, the Northmans and Louisiana went from being the sorry relation you grudgingly accommodated to the sought-after celebrities you felt lucky to snag.

It wasn't just their announcing they were bringing a telepath. There seemed to be a more general change in attitude as sometimes happens. Eric told Sookie not to question, but instead to embrace it. "I have seen this kind of thing happen before," he told her. "The great wheel turns and you find yourself out of the tumbler, redeemed."

Everything seemed to work. Appointments Sookie had been trying to make with people in the city suddenly fell in place. The right dress she'd been searching for suddenly appeared on the evening rack. "Talk about finding our luck," Sookie observed.

Even the news from Boston improved. Rick initiated regular phone calls, reporting progress in his school studies. He apologized about Thanksgiving, talking unprompted for an hour about things he'd seen and his recent visit with his friend, George. Sookie sensed he was holding something back, but she didn't question, worried that pushing might shut down Rick's easy conversation.

At last, it was Thanksgiving, their last night in New Orleans. Tonight, Sookie would lie with Eric in the special-order travel coffin and when next she rose, it would be in Minnesota. It was her first time traveling this way, and the thought of lying down in the box made her nervous, but Eric promised he'd leave the lid open until she'd fallen into her day death.

Dinner in the Quarter was pleasant. Eric stayed behind, but Sookie joined Hunter and Desmond. Between the two of them, they finished off the larger part of the small turkey. Sookie had to laugh, watching them power through bird, collards, and cornbread. She knew her presence was prompting some whispering among the other diners, but she didn't care. The smell of the holiday reminded her of so many happy times. As the men finally sat back, Sookie raised her goblet, encouraging them to raise glasses as well. "To family," she toasted.

"Those here and those who we hope to see soon," Mr. Cataliades added.

It was the best night Sookie could remember in years.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"I've already been approached for meetings," Eric told Rubio. "You may anticipate their calls." The Sheriff delivered his report earlier that evening, outlining the opportunities in natural gas development in southern Arkansas. With the right partners, Rubio was certain it was a business venture that would deliver new revenue to the kingdom. "Congratulations."

Rubio bowed, first to the King, and then to Sookie before showing his relief. "I'm glad some got it. I was sure Tennessee followed what I was talking about, but some of the older ones… They stick to what they know."

The Louisiana contingent were gathered together in Eric and Sookie's suite. It was a small contingent, but not as small as some. There was a trick to it, traveling poor but not looking shabby. For two nights they split up, working rooms and small groups, making an effort to be charming when there was something to sell, and supportive when there wasn't. This was the first night they had a chance to all sit together. Sookie glanced around at the familiar faces, Hunter and Mr. Cataliades, Pam, Rubio and, of course, Eric.

Sookie knew Eric had been worried that once they arrived, they'd find themselves wandering aimlessly through the Exhibitor's Hall, locked out of meetings and private parties, but that hadn't happened. Maude, the Queen of Minnesota, set the tone when she insisted Sookie stand beside her during opening ceremonies, laughing and sharing gossip. From that point on, the Louisiana group found themselves welcome everywhere.

If there's one thing vampires enjoyed besides gossip, it was stories, and Sookie found herself the center of a renewed interest in her history. She was asked to recount tales of Felipe de Castro and her adventures with the Fae. She found herself telling stories of Sophie-Ann LeClerq, Weres, and Niall Brigant. She recounted her experiences following the bombing of Rhodes, confirming for some the fate of those dear to them. The story of how she saved Felipe de Castro by running Sigebert over with a car quickly became a favorite and she found herself repeating it often.

Hunter spent his first night at the Summit looking starstruck, but he quickly overcame it, and once his power was confirmed, he found himself a celebrity. Contracts were already in talks and Mr. Cataliades was acting as both business manager and coach. Sookie knew the two of them were spending their days together as well. It was hard to reconcile the polished young man with his expensive haircut and more expensive suit with the lanky farmer they'd found only a few weeks ago. "What are you going to do with all your money?" she asked, expecting he'd tell her he was going to buy a new truck or install a bathroom at his house.

"I don't know yet," he shrugged. "Haven't really decided. On-line college maybe."

"You could expand your farm," Eric pointed out, quoting almost word for word Sookie's own thoughts.

"Not sure I'm going back there," Hunter shrugged again before giving Sookie a direct stare. "If it's all the same to you, Auntie, I'd like to stick around New Orleans for a while."

"Of course, you're welcome," Sookie answered. She felt caution from Eric, but she refused to be suspicious. This was Hunter Savoy and if his being with them while they rested was cause for worry, she was sure Mr. Cataliades would have told her. Sookie wasn't sure whether it was common knowledge and it wasn't her secret to tell, but she knew the demon could read the minds of everyone, even vampires. Since he'd been in Hunter's mind so often, helping him, if there were plots to be found, Mr. Cataliades would know, and Sookie was sure would have told her, at least.

"It's just, being with y'all is so restful," Hunter explained. "I don't mean to be a burden, but just sitting like folks, like we are now, talking and not worrying about sorting through what's real and what's in your head… Well, it's like waking up every day to a gift."

"Cataliades tells me your shields are improving," Eric said aloud.

"They are," Hunter confirmed. "Desmond and I took a tour downtown with some of the vampire companions. Walked all over the city. It was easy as pie, no headache or nothing."

"Make sure you don't touch those companions," Sookie cautioned. "Vampires can be very sensitive about people they consider their own."

"I know better than messing with someone claimed by a vampire!" Hunter laughed, and Sookie hoped he was telling the truth. As it was, he'd failed to sleep in his room twice since they'd arrived, and Sookie caught his quick sideways glance. It startled her, and she laughed. It was a mirror image of Rick's tell when he was lying.

"What is it?" Eric asked, sensing her reaction.

"Nothing," Sookie told him. "It's just Hunter did something that reminded me of Rick. Funny how some things must be in the blood." When Eric continued to look puzzled, she continued, "Like how when Rick and you stand near each other, you'll both cross your arms and rock back on your heels a little? It's like watching a mirror."

"And the black pack?" Pam laughed. "Talk about taking a signature color to extremes!"

"Many people wear black," Eric sniffed.

"Jeans, tight t-shirt, socks, shoes…" Sookie grinned.

"Male Northman uniform!" Pam chortled.

"I'm really looking forward to meeting my cousin," Hunter said.

"Won't be long," Sookie replied, as much for herself as for Hunter. "School break starts the last week in December, so he'll be with us for a whole month."

"You're sure he hasn't mentioned other plans?" Eric asked.

It was how he said it and Sookie felt her throat tighten. "No, what have you heard?"

"Nothing!" Eric said quickly. He glanced at Mr. Cataliades and Sookie was sure she recognized something pass between them.

When she continued to stare, Eric sighed before repeating what he'd said many times before, "Sookie, Rick's a grown man and living on his own. He's used to making his own decisions and it's likely he has made friends."

"Like George," Sookie said quickly. "I'm sure he'll be anxious to come home to see George."

"Well, George did mention a young lady," Rubio grinned.

"What?" Sookie asked and was rewarded by a rare thread of guilt through her bond with her husband. "What 'lady,' Eric? Rick didn't mention a girl to me!"

"I'm sure he will if it continues," Eric answered reasonably. "If he hasn't mentioned her yet, it could be he's not ready to introduce her to his mother." It was the right thing to say, but Sookie let Eric know they'd be talking about this more when there were fewer witnesses and she could tell from the set of his lip he'd received the message.

Unwilling to interrogate her husband in front of witnesses, Sookie landed on Rubio, "So, what did George say about this girl?"

If her sharp tone wasn't enough, the set of Sookie's eye told Rubio he'd stumbled into something. "Only that she's someone who attends school up there. I got the impression she doesn't go to Rick's school, though. George said she's tall, blond," and he bowed a bit to Sookie, "and plays music. He's heard her. Apparently, there's a band she plays in and George said she's very good."

Sookie threw up her hands, "Plays music? Rick's a goner!"

"I didn't know my cousin played music," Hunter interrupted, sitting down next to Sookie, "What instruments?"

"Several," Eric answered, clearly pleased by the distraction. They had all heard Hunter play guitar. He preferred fast picking and country, demonstrating a ready and flexible talent. "Like you, Hunter, the Fae gift for music runs strong with Rick."

"And what about you?" Hunter asked Pam. "Play anything?"

"Strip poker," the petite vampire teased. "Oh, and I do sing."

"And you, Aunt Sookie?" Hunter asked. "Do you play or sing?"

"Not a bit of either," Sookie answered, Hunter's change in subject having done the trick. "Not a gift in sight for me."

"You don't know that," Eric soothed. "I was almost fifty before I manifested my first gift. As a vampire matures, it sometimes happens…"

"Or not," and Pam shrugged. Sookie knew her friend wished for some special talent, but it had been hundreds of years and no gift had appeared.

"I just don't understand…" and Sookie turned back to Eric, her eyes narrowed.

"Tell me about the Fae," Hunter interrupted again. This time he took Sookie's hand in his. "I always wondered about how this happened to me, but my Dad never said anything about Fae. Is that like… what? Fairies?"

"I know what you're up to!" Sookie scolded, but she couldn't help smiling. It was something family did, tease you out of bad tempers and cover for cousins and, for the first time in ages, Sookie felt connected. "Your Great-Great-Grandfather would have been tickled to find you!" she grinned, going along, and when Hunter leaned forward, encouraging her to continue, Sookie said, "Niall Brigant was the Prince of the Sky Fae. He was both beautiful and terrible… He was the most powerful creature I've ever met, and just touching him made you feel like Spring inside."

"That is the way of the Fae," Eric nodded. "They are, of all creatures, the most magical." Eric took up the story then. He told stories Sookie hadn't heard, stories that stretched back to times seemingly more fairy tale than history. Over the next hours, Sookie found herself enchanted by stories of wild hunts and dancing under starlight. For the first time, she heard about the great war that had almost destroyed both Fae and vampires, and the part her husband played in bringing about the peace.

"That's why Niall liked you," Sookie said aloud.

"Niall liked me for many reasons," Eric grinned. He glanced around, "It is time we retire, Sookie. The ball is tomorrow night and I congratulate you all. You have brought honor to our kingdom. We have already received an invitation to the next Summit and may be asked to host one ourselves, a great honor. When we came here, I wondered whether we'd leave stronger and we have. Each of you has played your part, and you have my gratitude."

When the door closed behind them, Eric turned Sookie toward him, his eyes hooded. "Love me, Wife," he growled and pushed his need. There were things she wanted to ask, things she wanted to know, but in this moment, there was only one answer.

"Yes," she whispered, and pushed him backward until he fell on the bed.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

It was nearing dawn when Eric stepped out of his bed chamber. Pam was waiting for him. "You texted?" she drawled, holding up her phone.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he teased, but they both knew he didn't mean it.

"Nothing serious," and Pam wiped the side of her mouth, giving a good idea of what 'nothing' might be. "I assume you want to keep this between us." Pam glanced at the closed bedroom door, "Sookie already in her day death?" but since they both knew, Eric didn't bother answering.

Instead, Eric lifted an eyebrow before saying, "I want you to go to Boston."

"Why?" and Pam eye-rolled. "I'm not going to be able to tell you any more about your son than Karin has already."

"You're not going as a spy," Eric growled, "I want you to bring him home, Pam! I don't want Sookie to know, but if he resists, you have my permission to use any means necessary. Charter a private flight with Anubis if you must but bring Rick home."

"You really think he's planning on skipping the holidays?" Pam asked.

"Maybe," Eric replied. "I don't intend to take any chances."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Pam asked. "You know Rick. He won't like being told what to do any more than you."

"You saw her tonight," Eric snapped. "She yearns for family. She's much better having her blood around her. Tell Rick his Mother needs him."

Pam glanced at the door again, "I can see it, Eric. Sookie is happier now. You're right, having Hunter around makes a big difference."

"On the surface, but I can feel her," Eric pressed. "There is joy again, but it's fragile. Her son's absence gnaws at her. She doesn't speak of it with everyone, but surely, she's shared her hopes for this Christmas. She mentions it often when we're alone." When Pam indicated she'd also heard Sookie say things, Eric continued. "I've encouraged her to buy her tree. I will give orders to decorate the Palace and I will do whatever customs are required to make her happy, but it will be hollow unless both Hunter and Rick are there by her side."

"And you think a family Christmas will make her all better," Pam sighed. Eric didn't answer, but Pam knew she was right. "All right, "she huffed, "but if I'm going to disappear for a few days, you need to find a Sheriff to fill in for Area Two. You'll need Thalia at the Palace while I'm gone, so that leaves your flank exposed. Don't think I bought that 'all is right with the world' speech you made earlier." When Eric pulled himself up, Pam held up her hand, "I agree, we are safer now. This Summit helped, but I don't believe we're out of the woods yet. We may have the muscle, but only money makes the security of a kingdom a sure thing, Eric, and we're still thin in that department. Until the money's in the bank and the spies are paid and in place, nothing is for sure, and you know that. Hell, you taught me that!"

Eric laughed, his face alight, "You make me very proud, daughter," he praised. "Perhaps wisdom is your gift. In this instance, what you say is more than wise, and I am grateful." He pulled her close, kissing her forehead, "It was a good night when I found you shimmying down that pipe."

"I was made for this," Pam agreed, "but if I have to be the wise one, it will be with new pumps. Nothing says wisdom like Jimmy Choo!"


	8. Chapter 8 -Light Floats

**Chapter 8 – Light Floats**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The swirl of gaiety they'd enjoyed in Minneapolis at the Summit followed them to New Orleans. Overnight, as if by magic, the Palace transformed into a lighter, happier place. Guards grinned as they passed by and those who bowed before them in the great hall beamed approval. "Feels like we stepped into another world," Sookie observed.

Pam noticed, too. Before they left, her wardrobe leaned toward reds and blacks, but since they'd returned, Pam could have auditioned for the part of Spring. Her signature pinks were on full display liberally supplemented with creams and lavenders. "I know you've heard me say it a dozen times," she shrugged, "vampires love gossip. News among our kind always travels fast, but news of good fortune? That flies!"

Sookie wanted to believe it, but she found that first week home she grew ever more nervous, waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it didn't. It wasn't that the Palace before they left had been unpleasant. It had been comfortable, if a little somber. Some part of Sookie expected being dour was part of being vampire. For her, it was one characteristic that set Eric apart, his light-heartedness, but now, it seemed every vampire she met was happy. Even Thalia, who rarely smiled, seemed to unbend a fraction. "It's as if Sophie-Ann herself had returned," was a remark Sookie heard more than once.

They'd been home over a week. Hunter and Mr. Cataliades left on the young man's first official job, and Eric used his absence as an excuse to keep Sookie in bed beyond their rising. "Why are people comparing us to Sophie-Ann?" she asked.

"Because they feel hope," Eric purred.

"I don't see what that has to do with Sophie-Ann," Sookie frowned. "She had money problems. She married that terrible Peter Threadgill and ended up getting everybody killed."

Eric rolled to his side, propping his head on his hand. "You never knew her, not really. Sophie-Ann was a decent Queen. She liked to laugh," and he looked toward the far wall, suddenly far away. Sookie could feel how Eric missed the Queen. It was a surprise. She'd had a vague idea he liked Sophie-Ann, but Sookie hadn't expected his depth of feeling.

"I wish things had been different," she sighed, offering her comfort. "I did like her, Eric, in Rhodes… Well, until she ordered Andre to fang-rape me in the hallway."

"I think that was Andre's idea," Eric countered. "Still," and Eric's grin returned, "it did lead to our first bond."

"Which I hated," Sookie reminded him. "So much time wasted! I'm not sure what would have made me feel differently back then. Maybe if we'd talked more, but when I think back, I don't think I recognize the person I was."

"Some things about that woman haven't changed," Eric teased, tweaking her nipple, and then rubbing it when she squeaked, "My Sookie is still stubborn. You want everything your own way, Lover."

"I don't!" Sookie protested.

"And you are most happy when those around you are happy, too," and Eric kissed her, placing her hand to show where he was most happy.

He was looking all too sure of himself, so Sookie squeezed, then pulled her hand away. "Well, I guess you're thinking you're Mr. Open-Minded, since you'll be sitting on your throne enthralling the vermin again."

Eric's eyes narrowed. Maxwell had convinced them to participate in the annual Krewe of Krampus parade. Their appearance on a float in the Hallowe'en Krewe of Boo parade through the Quarter had been a huge success. Maxwell was certain there was money to be made in convincing vampires from around the world that New Orleans, with its ready embrace of their kind, was a destination for any kind of event. Part of Maxwell's plan included making Eric and Sookie the unofficial crowned King and Queen of all New Orleans. It meant lots of public exposure and so far, they'd gone along. Taking her hand and placing it back where he wished, Eric leered a little as he said, "I don't mind being put on display." There was something about how he said it that had Sookie remembering a certain pink Lycra outfit. It had left almost nothing to the imagination.

"I don't think that's the kind of 'display' Maxwell had in mind," she scolded, but then sighed. This was New Orleans, and she had a sneaking suspicion she was wrong. Eric was smirking, but his expression changed, and his fangs dropped after she applied the right amount of pressure.

"Besides, it's not a throne," he purred, trailing his fingers down her side, tracing the slight curve of her belly where her hip dipped into the crease of her thigh. "We will simply stand on the float, waving, throwing those trinkets."

"There will be a throne, Eric," and Sookie shifted, opening her legs further. "Pam said they retrieved the gaudy one from Fangtasia. It's going to sit on top of the float and it will be you, as the King of Krampus, waving to your adoring subjects, Mr. January come to life."

"You talk too much!" Eric laughed, dipping his fingers into her at the same time rubbing the heel of his hand against her clit. Suddenly distracted, Sookie's fingers loosed and she arched into him, enjoying the friction he was providing. "Besides," and he removed his fingers to lick them, "I've decided it will be you, my Winter Queen, who will be the one enthralling the vermin. I intend to sit at your feet, the very picture of a vampire charmed by his lovely Snow Queen. It was a dark tale, that one, and what's more appropriate for a celebration of the Krampus than kidnapped children and lost souls?"

"No one wants to see me on top of that float!" and Sookie smirked, flipping over to straddle her husband. "You're the ride they pay for," and she sucked her finger before trailing it down her torso and then licked her hand before wrapping his bobbing cock in her hand. "Sex on a stick. Did I ever tell you that's what I used to call you?"

"I thought it was Viking sex god," and Eric wrapped his hand around hers, showing her the amount of pressure he wanted. 

"Best ass ever," she agreed, stroking, and then sweeping her thumb over the top, paying attention to the moisture beginning to gather at his tip.

"Do you still have your jar?" Eric asked.

"Jar?" Sookie asked.

"Your orgasm jar, where you store your extras," Eric laughed.

"Why don't you search me and find out?" she sassed and was rewarded by Eric flipping her over instead.

It was their favorite game, playing and stroking. They nipped from each other, but it wasn't as before. There was a sensuality to feeding on warm blood, but now it was replaced by the cementing of their bond. Sookie wondered if the day would come when Eric would tire of her. It seemed unlikely, but so did the vast future that stretched out before them.

She reveled in the feel of him inside her, both physically and through her blood, and she couldn't imagine ever tiring of it. She'd heard it happened, how vampires stopped desiring their mates, but just seeing him made her want him. Sookie didn't think there would ever be enough time to cure her of Eric Northman.

It was almost dawn before Sookie settled back into the crook of Eric's shoulder. Some might have considered it a night wasted, but she felt too wonderful to think of all the things that didn't get done. Sighing, her eye caught the carved Christmas tree positioned on the small dresser across their resting chamber. "You sure you don't mind all these Christmas things everywhere?" she asked. "I may have gone a little overboard. Kind of looks more like a tourist shop out there than a home." Sookie had done some decorating in past, but nothing like this year. It was the first time Eric encouraged her. He'd walked her through the public rooms debating the right place for a large tree. "I know you don't believe in all this."

"In my time, I celebrated the turning of the year," he shrugged. "We would decorate an evergreen with ribbons and wishes. Of course, we'd burn it," and he grinned. "And drink. And dance naked around the flames."

"You wouldn't!" Sookie laughed. "God, it must have been freezing!"

"There were ways to stay warm," and Eric pulled her against him, kissing her to let her know what he meant. "There were many babies born after those fires."

"Do you ever wonder?" Sookie asked. When he raised his eyebrow, she explained, "Whether you have descendants from that time?"

"I have my progeny," he said in his matter of fact way. "They are my blood," and then he smiled warmly, "I have the son you've given me, a true son of my body. What thin bloodline could compete with that?"

"Well, I'm happy you're okay with all this," and Sookie jerked her chin toward the small tree. "I'm not sure it's sitting well with everyone around here."

"You are a modern vampire for modern times," Eric assured her. "You are the first one to be made Queen at so young an age."

"Folks said Freyda was young," Sookie sniffed. She knew it was foolish to feel jealous, but she did.

Eric laughed, and Sookie couldn't help grinning, too. "Oh, my Lover, how human you remain! Are you really fishing for compliments? I never loved Freyda, you know this, and she wasn't so young as you. She was born when the peoples of this country were fleeing the poverty of the East in wagons, hoping for a better future in the West. No, my Sookie," and he nuzzled her, "Only you have done the deeds that make you fit for a Queen."

"What? By being stubborn?" she giggled.

Eric surprised her. He pulled back, suddenly serious. "Don't you know?"

"I'm vampire, and we're mated. That's pretty much it, isn't it?" Sookie asked.

"No," and now Eric sat up, signaling Sookie should do the same. He took her hand and gazed into her eyes. "No, the woman you describe could not be my Queen." He pulled her from bed and stood her in front of the mirror. "I assumed you knew this, Lover, but now it appears I've failed you."

He was so serious it reminded Sookie of another time when Eric had tried to tell her of vampire things. She'd listened, but only with half an ear and, in the end, she'd cut off his explanations, demanding sex. She could feel dawn calling, but she was determined to let him speak this time. "A Queen is more than whom the King declares," he told the woman in the mirror. "A Queen is Queen because her subjects accept her." Eric placed his hands on Sookie's shoulders, "Do your subjects accept you as their Queen, Sookie?"

She thought about it. She thought of those who automatically bowed and the deference she felt from everyone she encountered. "Yes, but…"

"The respect you receive is what you have earned, Lover," Eric told her. "Don't you appreciate the legend you have created? Sookie, half my power, my place as King, is because I had the foresight and good fortune to bring you to my side."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. It was so improbable, "Eric! It's okay, you don't have to flatter me…"

Eric growled. His fangs descended, and he squeezed her shoulders. "Look at the woman I see!" he demanded. "Look at who every vampire sees when they see you! You are Sookie, the Angel of Rhodes! You are Sookie, the slayer of vampires. You are descended of Fae royalty, both acknowledged and fought over because of your legacy. You were worthy of a war, and you, alone of all women, brought a legend to life. No one credits me for bringing a dhampir into this world. They credit you." Eric's voice warmed, "It wasn't me who Maude invited to stand close, Älskade, it was you. I am legend because I'm old, but you, Sookie, you are legend because you've done more in your short mortal life than most vampires do in all the years given them."

She could feel his sincerity through their bond and Sookie found herself looking at her own reflection with new eyes. "I don't know…" she stammered.

"I will tell you your story every night until you do," Eric told her, then laying his head alongside hers, said, "Come, Lover, you are tired. We will rest, and tomorrow I will tell you the story of Sookie Stackhouse."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Sookie had been sure there was something tricky about Eric's pushing her to turn the Palace into a Christmas card, and it didn't take long to stumble across his true purpose. "A ball?"

"A grand ball, in the week before your Christmas holiday," Pam grinned.

"Where?" Sookie asked. "The throne room here isn't really big enough…"

"I have decided to re-open Sophie-Ann's monastery," Eric interjected. He was sitting behind his desk reviewing a report. "You remember the monastery, don't you, Lover?"

Sookie did remember that time. She'd been with Quinn then, and her cousin, Hadley, had just died. Sophie-Ann, strapped for cash, was engaged to marry Peter Threadgill, the King of Arkansas. It had ended badly for Peter and for many others that night at the monastery. "It's the first time I saw you with a sword," Sookie replied.

"Bowling for vampires!" and Eric laughed. "You wore that dress and I knew I had to have you." He rose and stalked her, using his exaggerated, hip-rolling strut until he stood before her, bowed, and kissed her hand. He was being blatantly manipulative, playing off her memories, and they both knew it.

He dropped her hand and with a toothy grin, returning to his report, "It's been re-opened. Felipe was using it as a retreat. He rewarded his favorites by allowing them to chase their companions through the halls. It's largely intact, but, like any building that's been unused for a while, it needed attention."

"Which you've ordered done?" As she said it, Pam shifted, drawing Sookie's attention.

"I should have been allowed to oversee the renovation," Pam sniffed, "but Eric didn't like my ideas."

"You would have remade the place into a statement, modern and cold," and Eric shook his head, "No, Maxwell Lee was the better choice. He appreciates the charm of this City. His taste is more of what we need."

"And what is that?" Sookie asked.

"A setting to seduce humans," Eric answered.

"It will be the first time vampires have invited humans since the old days," Pam nodded.

"It's true," Eric confirmed. "Felipe saved his political entertaining for Las Vegas, and the dregs he sent here didn't have the cunning or brains to consider the possibilities."

"So, we are having this fancy do when?" Sookie asked.

"Two weeks," Pam answered. "The night before the parade."

"There will be television reporters," Eric grinned. "We," and he beamed at Sookie, "We will talk about our involvement and our commitment to the Krewe of Krampus."

"And what is our commitment?" Sookie asked.

"Krampus is about monsters," Pam pointed out. "As far as I'm concerned, it belongs to us," and she glanced toward the door where the Were guards stood. "It belongs to all Supernaturals. We've revealed ourselves, so now it's time we really stepped into the mainstream, and New Orleans is the perfect place. The King and Queen of New Orleans ride a float and we encourage the Weres to join us. We embrace the holidays that are ours, Hallowe'en, May Day, and we make it so cool to be vampire that we become the symbol of New Orleans."

"And you think this will…what?" Sookie asked.

"Attract others of our kind," Eric answered. "It's a common complaint, how much more vampires could accomplish If we weren't forced to hide our nature."

"So," and Sookie marveled again at her husband's confidence, "We use the people of New Orleans to make the City…"

"A destination," Pam finished. "The place every vampire wants to visit. The City where they can walk openly, enjoying and mingling, finding acceptance, even celebration of what we are."

"Until there's an accident," Sookie huffed. She glanced at Eric, "Can you imagine what would have happened if Appius and your 'brother' decided to dance down Bourbon Street? I don't think there's enough glamour in the world…"

"It's been over twenty years since The Revelation, Sookie," Eric pointed out. "Even the old ones are learning. Besides, those who truly hold on to the old ways wouldn't want to come here, only those who want to take mainstreaming to the next level."

Sookie could feel Eric's unrest tinged with unhappiness. It was his reaction any time there was talk of Appius, and she was sorry she'd brought him up. Seeking to change the subject, she said, "So, we become the flavor of the month, and…"

"No, not flavor. It will be as Pam says, we will become the symbol of New Orleans. We will be so important to the reputation of the City they will fight to keep us here." Eric glanced at Pam, "We work with them, but we make the Hallowe'en parade our own. We will take over Krampus as well."

"I don't think the current organizers would exactly welcome being crowded out," Sookie huffed.

"Glamour!" Pam grinned.

"And reality," Eric added. "What event could compete with a Vampire's Ball hosted by real vampires, or a Krampus celebration where the creatures who walk the streets are real?"

"There's a fine line between fun and frightened," and Sookie glanced from one to the other.

"It's a line that's going to make us all rich," Pam laughed.

"And safer," Eric added. "We invite monarchs to come and enjoy the holidays with us. These wouldn't be Summits, but vacations. We offer them the romance of the Deep South…"

"And where would they stay?" Sookie asked.

"The monastery," Eric answered. "It was the most beautiful of Sophie-Ann's properties. It is still beautiful." When Sookie gave him a narrow look, he added, "Maxwell has been busy. I was thinking to visit this evening, and I was hoping you'd come along." He gave her his soft look that always got her before asking, "You do remember the night, don't you? The battle? You slipped away, but if I'd found you in the aftermath, I would have taken you as mine."

"And I would have fought against it," Sookie replied.

"No, Lover," Eric crooned. "No, your blood was up as well. I could see it in your eyes. It was in your kiss. Battle called to you. I knew then you had a warrior's heart." 

"I think your memory's a little confused," Sookie eye-rolled, "but sure, I'll go with you to see the old place again."

The entrance was as Sookie remembered. The circular driveway flowed gracefully between the gateposts. The plantings seemed to crowd a little closer, but the light hanging over the great doors was welcoming. Sookie wondered if it was a by-product of her being vampire. The smell of vegetation and warm stone flooded her with memories of the night she'd come here for Sophie-Ann's engagement party. She remembered the garish colors of Alabama's uniforms, a signal as it turned out. She almost expected to see Jade Flower's scowling face as they stepped inside the door.

"What is it?" Eric asked when Sookie shivered.

"Nothing," Sookie half-laughed. "Ghosts."

The inside was very different from how Sookie remembered it. Where Sophie-Ann kept the religious roots of the place on display, Maxwell had softened the look. The stained-glass windows remained, but their stone embrasures were softened by gauzy drapes and flowers. Sookie remembered being struck by the number of crucifixes and other Catholic iconography that night long ago. Those symbols were gone, the spaces on the walls filled with paintings and fabrics. "It almost looks homey," Sookie said aloud. Of course, it was still a stone structure with whitewashed walls, not Sookie's idea of homey at all.

"Maxwell has done well," Eric remarked, leading them into the hall. The vaulted ceiling was still held up with great carved beams and the dark wood floor gleamed. He was pointing out the changes, but all Sookie could see were the terrified faces of the humans running for the doors and Wybert's head rolling across the floor to rest at her feet.

"You protected me," Sookie whispered.

"You sent me to protect the Queen." Eric was suddenly close. Sookie hadn't seen him come, she was so wrapped in memory.

"Bill came to see me after," she told him.

Eric growled. It was long and feral, and Sookie looked up to see the light in his eyes he didn't bother hiding anymore. "You never told me that! What did he want?"

Sookie sighed, suddenly tired. It was all so long ago, and now Bill was dead. "He apologized. He told me he loved me, and he wouldn't have turned me over. He wanted me to forgive him."

Eric touched her face, waiting until she met his gaze before saying, "I should have killed have him then. I wanted to."

Smiling, Sookie laid her hand over his, "If you had, we wouldn't be here now. Things would have been different. Who knows? Maybe I would have ended up with Quinn…"

"That never would have happened," Eric growled again. "Even then, you sensed what he was and what he wasn't. He was never good enough for you!"

"It would have been a mistake," Sookie agreed. "I know that, now. This is where I'm meant to be, Eric, by your side, yours."

He dipped his head and kissed her as he once had, hard and fast. He glanced toward where the Queen's chambers once lay, his intent clear. "Not there," she hissed. He didn't question. Instead, he led her in the opposite direction. They turned down a hall, and then another. There were many doors opened here, and Sookie thought they must have been the monks' cells.

Whisking her into one, Eric barely slammed the door before reaching under the hem of her dress. "I want you!" he hissed from between clenched teeth, pushing her against the wall. His fingers were probing and stroking, and Sookie pushed him away from her. He looked startled, until she reached for his belt. Eric's fangs clicked into place, his eyes glowed. He barely waited for his pants to drop before he'd picked her up, slamming her against the wall, his need as hot and quick as his kiss had been earlier.

Sookie's head fell back and her mouth opened. She was lost in him, their joining both primal and true. She cried out and he quickened his pace, racing her. He knew just how high to hold her, pressing her clit with his pelvis, the coarse hair that marked the end of his happy trail rubbing just right. When she felt herself begin to clench around him, she pulled him closer, burying her fangs in his chest, and he roared. She could feel him cumming within her and the echo of his voice in the small room gave sound to their completion.

She didn't need to pant, but Sookie did anyway. Perhaps it was habit, perhaps it was comfort, but it felt right as she licked the wounds she'd inflicted, luxuriating in the slow pulse of her muscles working through her orgasm. "This is best," he purred, rocking forward again.

"Damn, you're good," Sookie sighed, clenching again.

"One for the jar?" he asked.

"Might need its own jar," she answered. She could feel Eric's smug happiness, which was fine. Sookie was feeling pretty smug herself. "Not bad for a woman with a full-grown son," she grinned.

"I wish you still had your marks," Eric said quietly, laying his hand where once she'd carried stretch marks. Bill had carved them from her, along with all her other scars, making her 'perfect' before he'd turned her. Sookie didn't bother hiding her skepticism as Eric lowered her. "Why do you doubt?" he asked. "I find I regret it, not seeing my seed growing in you," and he cupped her slightly rounded belly. "I never wished to feel my other children within Aude. We were doing our duty. It was different, but you, Lover," and he kissed her again. "With you, it is something else. I would have lay beside you every night, rubbing your belly with oils as my Father once did."

"I wish that, too," Sookie replied, and then said aloud the small fear she felt in her heart. "I wish you were closer to Rick. I know the problem is him. He holds us both at arm's length. I wonder if I should have allowed him to return Chester. Maybe it would have been better if we'd kept him here. It was a hard time, but at least we could have come through it together."

"I have said this before," Eric answered, helping her dress. "Whether you sent him away or kept him here, he still would have found a way to be angry. It is the way with young men. They yearn for independence yet fear it as well. They hold onto their mothers while resenting them for the attachment. It makes no difference, and when the time is right, he will remember the love he holds for you and return home."

"Sounds like the voice of experience," Sookie grinned.

"I left to go a-Viking when I was only twelve. My mother cried, cursing my Father and scolding me, telling me if I got myself killed it wouldn't be her fault." Sookie could see the image in her mind and it made her laugh.

"And did you learn to appreciate her when you got back?" Sookie asked.

"No," Eric laughed, "Although when I was in my first battle, it was her face I thought of. I thought of how angry she'd be with Fader if I was hurt, so I fought harder." Taking Sookie's hand, Eric turned her back toward the hall. "No, Sookie, it wasn't until I was older I realized how much she had done for me, the sacrifices she made. I needed to be old enough to not think just of myself, and once I gained that wisdom, my Mother was the first person I considered."

"Thank you," Sookie sniffed. It wasn't the same as hearing these things from Rick, but the idea that is was only a matter of time made her feel better.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"Chester at Christmas is beautiful," Rick crooned, stroking Brigid's small breast. "Why spend the holidays in Italy with strangers? You like Peter. Karin will be away. There will be a tree and snow. We'll skate on the lake when it's cold enough, and the music…"

"Thanksgiving is one thing. It's a short holiday and fixing my grades is believable. I'm not doing well, and if I don't get things turned around, I'll be out next semester." Brigid shrugged, "I wouldn't care, except now I want to stay here."

"Because of me," Rick grinned.

"Because of you," Brigid agreed. She turned on her back and stretched like a cat. Rick's bed was narrow, but her hips didn't take up much room. "Still, no one will believe my staying over Christmas break is about that. It's a whole month, Rick. If I beg off this one, Mamere will send someone to check."

"You don't think they'd like me?" Rick only meant it half-joking.

"No," Brigid answered, and then started maneuvering herself to get out of bed. Rick reached for her but she batted his hand away. "Don't give me a hard time about this!" she scolded. "I know these people. I'm on a short leash and until I'm twenty-one I have to dance to their tune."

"Or what?" Rick asked.

"Or…" and Brigid shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe the old lady will decide she can stand seeing my face for more than a minute and will have me taken back to Rhode Island. Maybe she'll decide I need to be in some 'safer' place and I'll be stuck with one of my Aunties." She threw her hands up, "The important part is for me to not be here. We won't be together."

"I love you," Rick said. Since telling her for the first time in Chester, he found he liked saying the words.

Brigid's seawater eyes widened, and her sad face lit up from inside. "I love you, too!" she replied, and suddenly it didn't matter. They could be apart, forced to meet their family's expectations, but, somehow, they would always have each other.

Rick got out of bed, anxious to hold her against him. She fit perfectly, her long leg matching his own. She was only a little shorter than him, and he found he enjoyed not having to bend to kiss her. "You've become a habit," he whispered in her ear. "I'm addicted, and I don't know how I'll survive without my daily dose of you."

"When do you go home?" she asked in her practical way.

Rick thought of the call he received last night. He'd fantasized about running but knew it would only cause trouble. "Friday," he sighed. "After the dorms close. Pam's coming."

Brigid bit her lip and Rick watched her connect things he'd told her. "Your step sister," she said.

"Blood sister," he corrected. "Half sister is probably closest, but yeah. I thought it would be Mr. Cataliades…"

"Who?" Brigid asked.

"Desmond Cataliades," Rick grinned, "my parents' attorney. Aunt Fran's, too, I guess." When Brigid still looked puzzled, he added, "More than a friend of the family. He considers himself kind of a step-father to my Mom. He was best friends with my Great-Grandfather on that side."

"He must be very old," Brigid remarked.

"Older than Harvard," Rick huffed, and when Brigid's eyes widened, he explained. "He's a demon. It's not like the Church says, though. No horns or pointy tail. He looks like you and me, only fatter when he's happy. Happy demons eat."

"That's…" and Brigid bit her lip, picking up her pants to cover her hesitation. "Weird," she finished.

"Yeah, well, that's my family," Rick shrugged. He leaned down to grab his pants, too, and looked up to see Brigid swimming in her jeans. "You have mine," he chuckled, and offered the pair in his hand.

"You don't talk about them much," and Brigid slipped him a sideways look.

"Who?" Rick asked, although he knew full well what she was asking. When she stared, he sighed, "Fine. You're right. I don't."

"Is your family terrible?" Brigid asked, "Like mine?"

"No," and Rick found he couldn't meet her eyes. "No, not terrible…just… I don't know."

"They want to see you, though," Brigid persisted.

"Yeah, they do…" and Rick sighed again before sitting heavily on the bed. "But it's not like before. It's different."

"What was it like before?" Brigid asked.

"When we lived in Chester," Rick began, "my Mom and me. We lived in the B&B. It was our home. I grew up there…"

"Yeah," Brigid smiled, sitting beside him and taking his hand in hers. "The posters on the wall and the Legos were a tip off."

He felt so comfortable, sitting next to this woman, ' _The one I love_.' The words were in his head and they allowed him to keep speaking. "I didn't really know I was different until I was eleven or twelve. Until then, I was just another guy. I was stronger than anyone else, faster…but it wasn't so I couldn't explain it." 

"Did your Mom know?" Brigid asked.

Rick nodded, "Yeah, she did, but she didn't want to tell me. She said she wanted to wait until I was old enough, but she was really hoping I'd never find out."

"Why would you say that?" Brigid's eyes were wide. "Fran told me the story of how your Mother found her, and how you were the most precious thing to her. I can't see someone who loves you that much purposely deceiving you."

"Can't you?" Rick could hear the bitterness in his voice. "There's whole syndromes named for this stuff. Happens all the time." He knew he wasn't being fair, but for the first time he opened a well of bitterness starting the moment his Mother told him about the Father he never knew. "She told me my Father was dead," he huffed. "She didn't tell the whole truth about it until she had no choice, and once she did, she couldn't stop mooning over the guy."

Brigid squeezed his hand until he met her eyes. "She loves him. If it were me and I had a child to protect, I could see myself doing the same thing. And now they're together…"

"Yup," Rick bit out, "Yes, they are! When she was turned? I'm the one who kept people looking for her. I pushed everyone we met to find her and once we did, when I found her, you know what my Father did?" Rick hadn't realized he still angry about that night until now. "He took her! He took her away to New Orleans and he left me with my friend's family. Aunt Fran had to come down and force the great Eric Northman to let me see my own Mom."

"I'm sure it wasn't meant to be that way…" Brigid stammered, but Rick could feel it all over again. It had been just the two of them, then suddenly he was a consequence in some grand love story, no longer the hero of his own life.

"You don't know!" Rick said it louder than he'd meant, and he stood up, needing the distance to calm himself. "Everything changed! You know, since that time, I've never really been alone with her again? It's not the big things, it's the little things you notice. She used to ask my advice or include me whenever she was making plans. Now, she just tells me. He's her guy now. They have each other."

"He's your Father," Brigid said it so quietly, and Rick was tempted to dip into her head. She patted the place beside her and he sat. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I remember them, my parents. You could see how much they loved each other. It was like they were connected, never the same when they were apart. It was like they had their own language. Maybe if I hadn't grown up seeing them, I would have felt the way you do, but I didn't. I knew what was between them was special, but I also knew they'd both fight to the death for me. I was loved and protected, and they taught me there wasn't anything I put my mind to that I couldn't accomplish."

Rick felt tears crowding his eyes, and Brigid kissed his arm before tucking her head against him again. "Everything you've told me about your parents tells me they love each other. I know I'm not supposed to believe everything I read, but even the magazines talk about them being a Hollywood love story. The fact is, we come into their lives because of that love, but then we grow up and we start our own lives. We're meant to leave them. You shouldn't be jealous of her happiness."

"I'm not," Rick growled, but somewhere deep down, he knew Brigid had read him all too well. "What am I going to do without you?" he sighed.

"You'll miss me," she said briskly. She stood up and pulled his hand until he stood, too. "We'll text and Skype. You will realize you can't stand being without me. You're going to wake up in the middle of the night," and she cupped him through his jeans, "and pretend it's me fondling you."

"Fondling?" and Rick pulled her closer to kiss her teasing lips.

"Hours and hours of fondling!" she laughed before pushing him away. "And once we return after break, we'll stay in bed until neither of us can stand upright."

"You really have this all planned out, don't you?" Rick laughed, playing along.

"I need to," Brigid told him. "Otherwise, I couldn't stand being apart."


	9. Chapter 9 - Laissez les Bonnes Temps

**Chapter 9 – Laissez les Bonnes Temps**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rick was sitting in his dorm room when Pam arrived. He'd stood on the sidewalk outside Brigid's dorm, watching her step into the black car yesterday. She hadn't introduced him to the man sent to collect her, and Rick hadn't expected it. Now, it was his turn.

"Ready?" Pam asked.

"Sure," Rick answered. He gestured toward the backpack he was using as a suitcase.

"Really?" and Pam's eyebrows rose. "So, you arrive with everything you own looking like you slept in it? Nice!"

"I have a full wardrobe down there. You saw to that!" and Rick stood, grabbed the bag, and headed out the door, trusting Pam to follow. "So," he asked as they headed down the stairs, "What movie we watching in flight?"

"You are watching Infinity Wars," Pam answered. "I am heading for Chester to see Karin."

"You're not coming with me?" and Rick stopped to look at her.

"No," Pam sniffed, "I'm not, Baby Fang, but don't get any ideas. I was sent here to fetch you, so you will be fetched. I'm dropping you with Anubis and Thalia's on the other end, waiting to pick you up and deliver you to your Mama."

"Like I'd run," Rick growled.

"Like you wouldn't!" Pam scowled. "You could have made your own plans to come home. You could have made this all easy, but you dawdled and delayed and now, here I am."

"Well, this does give you an excuse to see Karin, right?" and Rick continued down the stairs.

"It does," Pam conceded, "but it's not like I get to spend any time. There's big doings at the Palace and I have to be back in time for the Christmas Ball." She slid into the seat next to Rick, waiting while the driver closed her door. "There's a new suit with your name on it in your closet at the Palace. They re-opened the monastery and everyone who's anyone is fighting for an invitation. Sookie and Eric pulled out all the stops. It'll be the best and most exclusive party New Orleans has ever seen."

"I take it you planned it," Rick smirked.

"Of course!" Pam purred.

"So, they're doing better?" Rick asked. He thought of how his parents looked in September, his Mom looking slightly lost and his Father standing behind her, staring as though he worried that looking away might see her gone.

"You'd be proud of your Mother," Pam answered. "She's changed…she's stopped fighting what she is."

Rick stared at his step-sister. He could hear Pam's relief. "It was scary there for a while," he acknowledged.

Pam nodded, "But now, those nights are behind us, Rick. Sookie Stackhouse is back and all is right with the world."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"So, how are you liking Harvard?" Rick was standing in his place in the reception line, greeting people at his parents' Ball. All the Sheriffs and their families, ('retinues' Rick corrected himself) were in attendance. There were an unusual number of humans invited as well. Rick recognized some from their pictures in the local papers. Others were introduced as either business associates or politically connected. He had to admit, looking around, his Mom and Pam had pulled out all the stops. There was a huge, beautifully decorated Christmas tree and sparkly New Orleans glitter spilled over pretty much every surface. A glossy black piano was set at one end of the room and a formally-dressed woman was playing Christmas carols. Waiters were circulating, red armbands signifying trays of blood, black armbands signifying wine. There were even canapes.

"Better than I thought," Rick answered Lily Hermosa. George's Mom had her arm linked through her son's. Rick found himself looking at her critically. Lily Hermosa had aged a little since the time he'd stayed with her after his Mom's turning. George had confided she was preparing to be turned in two years once Frank, George's youngest brother, graduated from high school.

"It's not Harvard that Rick really likes in Boston," George grinned. When Mrs. Hermosa looked curious, George leaned toward her, whispering, "It's the female scenery."

Rick glanced across the room toward his parents. He knew what George was needling about, and it was a conversation he wasn't prepared to have yet. "It's true. Boston has a lot more to offer than I thought. The Charles River, the parks, the greenways, but it's the school, too." He fixed George with a direct stare before adding, "I'm not like some folks who spend all their time on social activities." George had the grace to flush. Their first semester away, George had discovered women and women had certainly discovered George.

Now it was George's turn to stammer as he answered his Mother's inquiring stare, "I do enjoy the social aspects of college, but I'm still putting my grades first. You saw how well I did this year."

"Second Honors," Lily Hermosa smiled up at her son. "I am so proud of you," and she kissed his cheek. The knowing look she gave her son told Rick she had a pretty good idea what else her son was up to, but wisely decided not to pursue it. "Well, I'll leave you two to catch up. I see Maxwell Lee over there." As she started walking away, she added, "Not too much wine, George! You're driving tonight."

As soon as she was out of earshot, George leaned toward Rick. "Prick!" he hissed.

"Whore hound!" Rick hissed back, and then they both grinned.

"Really, Rick, what the hell? I called you a dozen times. I have to wait until we're both home to see you? It's like you disappeared after Columbus Day. Talk about dogging it…"

"You've met her," Rick shrugged. "You know Brigid's more than that to me. You know where we're playing music. You're always welcome…"

"Brigid can't keep her mouth shut," George smirked. "She outed me the last time…"

"You have a revolving door of girlfriends…" Rick sighed. "Brigid is a real woman. You can't expect her to cover for you. Besides, if you let your stable know what they are to you…"

"Friends, with benefits," George smirked, rocking back on his heels as he cased the room.

Rick eye-rolled, "You can't expect a woman like Brigid not to call you on that. I mean, how do you manage it? You give them number tags at the door? Assign them days and times?"

"I do schedule with precision," George laughed. "I think of it as accounting practice." Rick was about to reply when George's eyes lifted. "Incoming," he whispered.

"Ricky!" and Maddie, George's kid sister was beside them. She'd grown up, her dark hair contrasting with her blue eyes. She'd just been accepted at the University of Mississippi, and Rick found himself staring at the changes only six months had made.

"I understand congratulations are in order," Rick stammered. "Class valedictorian. Chester doesn't hand out that award easily."

"I had to do something with my free time once you all abandoned me," Maddie flirted, but her heart wasn't in it. Instead, her eyes were flicking around, and then they became fixed. She pressed Rick's arm, directing his attention across the room. "Will you introduce me?" she asked.

Rick knew immediately who Maddie was talking about. "Hunter's too old for you," he huffed.

"He's interesting," Maddie countered. "It would be nice if you did the polite thing, but if you won't, I'm sure your Mom will," and she gave him a simpering, speculative stare. Rick didn't need an interpreter. If Maddie went to his Mother, she'd make some mention of Rick's failure to be courteous. If there was one thing that got his Mom in a lather, it was manners. If Maddie complained, Rick knew he'd be getting the lecture, so, giving into her blackmail, he squired her toward his cousin, Hunter Savoy.

Hunter had been a surprise. His Mom mentioned his long-lost cousin had moved into the Palace during one of their stilted phone calls, but it hadn't clicked that this person would be older and handsome. Karin told him Pam found Hunter living on some sort of farm, but the polished young man sparkling in his custom-made suit didn't look like a farmer. He looked like trouble. "Your mouth is hanging open," Rick scolded Maddie as they made their way across the room.

"That's cause I'm positively panting," Maddie sassed back.

Rick knew Hunter could read minds. He hoped that meant Hunter would read how silly Maddie was behaving and he'd shut her down, but he was disappointed. Instead, Hunter turned toward them. "Madeline Hermosa?" he asked, extending his hand. "I was told you were the prettiest girl at the party. I can see folks didn't give you enough credit, not by half. I'm Hunter Savoy." Maddie's eyes glazed over and her face beamed as she placed her hand in his.

Rick felt a wrench he knew wasn't jealousy, but still, he couldn't help grumbling "Show off," as he made his excuses and retreated back to where George stood.

"Here," and George handed him a flute of champagne. "Use this to rinse the sour out of your mouth. Jeez, you look like you bit into a lemon!"

Rick glanced back across the room. Hunter was saying something that made Maddie laugh. Mr. Cataliades was also looking happy and, after a minute, he offered Maddie his arm. "I don't know who he thinks he is," Rick groused. "Not like he really knows anyone and look at him! Even Mr. Cataliades is sucking up to him."

"He's family," George said quietly. "Family that fits in. That's something, Rick."

George's remark made Rick feel guilty. He knew George had cousins he never saw. Lily Hermosa's Mom had died last year and since that time, his Uncle and Aunt had pulled away completely, making it clear their disapproval of Mr. Hermosa. "Yeah, I guess," Rick shrugged. There was another burst of laughter, "But look at that guy! I mean, he walks in here and it's like he owns the place! He's spent more time talking with my Mom than I have!"

"Have you talked with your Mom about Brigid?" George asked.

"You know I haven't," Rick answered quickly, and then felt a twist of something that didn't sit quite right. He growled, "I know what you're doing, George. I get it! I'm being an asshole."

"You said it, Bro," George grinned. "From what you've been telling me, you've spent every minute since you got back hiding away so you can Skype your lady love. Doesn't leave much time for catching up with family, does it?"

Rick sighed, "It's the time zone. Brigid's six hours ahead of me. If I want to talk with her…"

"You have to do it at night, yeah, I get it," and George glanced toward where Sookie Northman stood. She was staring at them. "Well, you're not Skyping now. Why don't you go talk with your Mom? Ask her to dance?" The music had changed to something bouncier, and there were couples turning around on the small dance floor.

"I guess you're right," Rick grinned. "Thanks, George," and he handed his glass to him. He couldn't help feeling a little guilty. When his Mom saw him heading her direction, her face became so hopeful. He couldn't miss Eric's glance, taking it in. It stabbed him a little, the closeness their bond gave them. ' _Not jealous_ ,' he assured himself, but he knew he was lying. "You look pretty," he told his Mom as he reached her.

"You are so handsome!" she answered. She glanced around, suddenly nervous. "Are you having a good time?"

"This is really nice," he answered. "Way better than last year. You did a good job."

His Mom laid her hand on his sleeve, her touch almost tentative. "I wanted this to be a good Christmas for you…for all of us. I am so proud of you…"

"Would you like to dance?" Rick asked, figuring that would be easier than talking.

Her face broke out in a smile. Rick knew how his Mom loved to dance. She was good at it. He wished they were back in Chester, bouncing and turning up and down the long lines of contra dancers instead of pairing off for a waltz. Working through the figures, smiling at their fellow dancers, handing off partners seemed more light-hearted. Rick's fingers itched for the simplicity of making music, but he made sure he looked happy as he placed his hand on his Mother's back.

They danced one waltz, and then the next. Rick saw Hunter dancing with Maddie, and then with Mrs. Hermosa. "That guy does pretty much everything," he commented as his cousin swept past.

"You might want to spend a little time with him," Sookie answered. "Hunter is your cousin, the only blood family you're ever going to have."

"Family can be who you choose," Rick said brightly.

"He'd like to know you better," Sookie replied.

Rick couldn't help it. He heard his Mom's worry and her hurt over the distance she felt between them. "I'll make time," he assured her. "For both of you." Her sense of relief was so palpable, Rick couldn't help saying, "I'm sorry. I know I've been distant. I can't explain it, it's just everything. School, this," and he looked around at the room. "It was better when I was in Chester, but now, going to college? I guess I'm wondering where I'll fit in, what the future holds for me."

"Oh Rick!" and his Mom's face shone, "The future holds whatever you want! You are so talented! You have all the advantages I never did. You're handsome, and rich, and smart as they come. You're the absolute best of me, and there isn't one door that won't open for you!"

Rick could tell his Mom believed it. She didn't understand that even though he was a day walker, he was still vampire enough to never be accepted by most humans. He thought of what Brigid told him about her family, and he knew he would never be good enough in their eyes. Brigid assured him she didn't care, that she'd rather leave what was left of her family anyway. He looked around him. Would she really fit in here?

There were humans with some of the vampires and human couples, local dignitaries. There was a tap on Rick's shoulder, and Maxwell Lee bowed, extending his hand toward his Mom. As they rhumbaed away, Rick found himself trying to place his Brigid in this crowd. ' _Fish out of water_ ,' he thought.

"You made her very happy," his Father said from behind him.

"She looks good," Rick answered before turning to greet Eric. He gave his version of the King bow. He couldn't really do it with a straight face, but Eric never gave him a hard time.

"She is always better when you are here," Eric answered, "and, so am I."

Rick doubted his presence made any difference to his Father. It was odd. He'd been home a couple nights but hadn't really taken the time to look closely at Eric. People told him he was his Father's mirror, but this was the first time he saw his own jaw and forehead. He knew he had his Mother's eyes, but with a start, Rick realized pretty much everything else was Eric Northman. "You got a really good turnout this year," Rick said to cover his revelation. "This place looks amazing."

"It's good to be King," Eric joked, looking around. "I order, or your Mother extends an invitation, and no one can resist." They stood side by side for a moment, and then his Father looked at him. "Is that how your young lady feels about you?"

Rick had a moment where he felt caught out before schooling his face. "I'm guessing Karin's been telling tales."

"I can smell the change in you," Eric answered. "I'm assuming this means you're exchanging blood with her."

Rick could feel the heat starting to creep across his face. "Does Mom know?" he asked.

"Your Mother's sense of smell isn't as acute as mine," Eric answered. He was watching Sookie gliding through another waltz, this time with Rubio Hermosa. "Do you know what this means, Rick? Are you serious about binding yourself to this woman?"

"We're not bonded," Rick snapped back, using the word he knew. What he wanted to add was ' _yet_ ,' but realized he wasn't sure what 'bonding' or 'ties' really meant and he didn't want to explore the subject now.

"Why didn't your woman come with you?" Eric asked. "It would be better if she met your Mother before this goes further."

"I didn't say I wanted to bond with Brigid," Rick snapped and then he did blush, feeling his betrayal. Eric said nothing, and the silence let Rick's feelings of cowardice take root. "You're right. I…I guess I'm just not ready to talk to Mom about her."

"Your Mother would welcome the woman who means so much to you," Eric observed. "Sookie is a romantic. She wants you to be happy."

"She'll say I'm too young," Rick countered. "She'll tell me it's too soon, that I should wait until I finish college, like I'm ever going to use my degree for anything!"

Eric's eyes narrowed, but then he leaned back on his heels and sighed. "Your Mother used to tell me all she wished was for a normal life. I'm afraid she's transferred her wish on to you."

"My life will never be normal," Rick sniffed.

"Of course not," Eric said reasonably. "You are extraordinary. Those who are meant for great things may never hope for something as simple as normal." Rick found himself staring at his Sire. He could tell Eric was sincere. "You hiding things from your Mother doesn't help her. It's a lesson I've come to learn. Sookie needs to accept your destiny. Be honest with her. She will be stubborn at first, but in the end, she loves you enough to accept your decisions." He sighed. "She would never run from you, not as she once did from me."

"Well, she's sure not running from you now," Rick stated.

"I am no competition for you, Rick," Eric guessed. "The places we hold in her heart are separate and apart. You should know that."

"I do," Rick huffed, embarrassed to have been read so easily. At that moment, Hunter Savoy floated past, Maddie Hermosa in his arms again.

"Hunter Savoy can't replace you either," Eric guessed again. "Still, if you're smart, you will enlist him as an ally. He has history with your Mother. She listens to him with new ears."

"Guess he's doing pretty well," Rick sniffed. "Heard he's making plenty of money, using his telepathy."

"Your gifts are beyond his," Eric answered. "If it's the money you wish, it could be yours for the asking."

"I don't…" Rick stammered. "I mean, Mom doesn't want me to be a telepath for hire."

"Is it truly her decision?" Eric asked, looking across the dancers, "Rick, you would be rich beyond your wildest dreams. You could command any price, set any conditions." He waited for that to sink in before adding, "It would also expose you to more danger. Your gift is unique. You read us," and he waited until Rick looked at him. "All of us, vampires, too, and you can tell where we are." He nodded, staring at Rick's forehead. "You can track us and avoid us. If your abilities were more widely known, there would be some who would be tempted to try to take you by force."

"Yeah, so I guess Mom is right. All this power," and Rick laughed mirthlessly, "and I can't even think about using it, not without opening hunting season on myself. Guess I'd better settle into becoming an accountant or a lawyer."

Eric laughed, his stance relaxing, "I don't see you in either of those professions, my Son!"

"I think you should be a casino owner," Pam offered, joining them. "You'd know who was cheating and how to keep the games rigged to your benefit."

"Sure, and I could start wearing a cape and speaking in a Spanish accent." They knew Rick was talking about Felipe de Castro. Eric had killed de Castro, taking over his kingdom, but then again, Felipe had killed Sophie-Ann LeClerq, setting into motions the wheels that would send Eric to a forced marriage, separating his parents for years. Now that time was over, but any mention of De Castro served as a reminder.

"What are we talking about?" Sookie asked as she joined them.

Eric took his mate's hand and drew it through his arm, "We're speculating on what Rick will do for a living when he decides his schooling is over."

"Oh, he has all kinds of time to worry about that!" Sookie answered. "He's just started college, and then there will be graduate school…"

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'm cut out for that…" Rick answered.

"Nonsense!" Sookie laughed. "Why, George Hermosa was just telling me how he's already planning on his MBA! I know Harvard undergrad is good, but a Masters is better, Rick. The competition out there is tough and…"

"Dance with me," Eric interrupted. Rick felt grateful. Once his Mom got on this roll it was hard to get a word in edgewise, and the conversation always made him uneasy.

"I don't envy you." Pam leaned in as they watched Rick's parents dance.

"I don't see anyone strong-arming you into becoming what they want," Rick mused, but then wondered why he'd made that assumption. "Did he? Did Eric push you into…" and he scowled, "this?"

"Of course not," Pam laughed. "He knew I was different. He knew I was independent. He taught me to defend myself and other than that, he stepped back and let me find my own way."

"And, you're happy?" Rick asked.

Pam rolled her eyes, "You don't think I know about your many gifts? I do and, by the way, just another brick on the load of injustice! You get gifts, Karin gets gifts…"

"What kind of gifts does Karin have?" Rick asked.

"Hello? Assassin? Super-fast, super canny. Karin's like a super predator!" Pam laughed.

"What about Mom?" Rick challenged. "She doesn't have any gifts."

"Not now," Pam said sourly, "but just you wait! It'll happen. She'll rise some night and be totally loaded. Yup, the only one in our family that's short-changed in the gifts department is me!"

"What about your fashion sense?" Rick teased. "Or your event organizing? Those could be super-powers."

Pam grinned, "Good save, Baby Fang." Hunter started toward them, and Pam growled, "Speaking of gifts. Here's the latest add to the Northman talent pool."

"Yeah, lucky us," Rick growled, but before Pam could react, Rick was saying, "Hi, Cuz. Having a good time?"

"I was hoping you'd be here," Hunter replied.

"Yeah, like where else would I be?" Rick answered. The two men eyed each other. They could read each other, which didn't leave much room for secrets. After a minute, Rick sighed, "Okay, truce."

"Truce," Hunter nodded.

"You two are so sweet, I think I'm going to tear up!" Pam snarked. "I'll just leave you two to it. I don't think I can stand being near your bromance any longer!"

"Just shut up!" Rick muttered, but it didn't stop Pam from flouncing away, leaving him standing next to Hunter Savoy.

"I'm not trying to take your place with your Mom," Hunter started.

"Did Eric ask you to talk with me?" Rick asked.

"No," and Rick could hear Hunter was honestly surprised by the question. "Truth be told, I don't talk with your Father much at all. Sure, your Mom and I talk, but she was pretty much the closest I got to a Mother… Well, at least a Mother I would have chosen, but Rick? That was a long time ago. I don't know if anyone told you about me, but I was one paycheck away from eviction. Things weren't going well and if your Mom hadn't shown up, I don't know what would have happened. I could live off the crawdads, and I was, but if the farm had been taken, I would have starved, too."

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked. "You're a telepath! You read people! You can always tell the next…"

"A telepath who couldn't shield for shit!" Hunter interrupted. "Do you even know what that feels like, because I don't think you do. I think you've been shielding pretty well your whole life. You've never felt like your head was full of voices, voices so loud you didn't know which voice yours was. I didn't even know I could filter them out! I just stayed away from people as much as I could." Hunter looked around them, "I never dreamed I could be in a place like this and I don't mean the fancy clothes. I mean standing here, talking and dancing with people. This is…" and Hunter's eyes followed the dancers. "This is a miracle."

"You're right," Rick conceded. "I've been able to pick and choose since I started hearing." He knew Hunter would understand he meant hearing through his telepathy. Rick tried to imagine what his cousin was describing. It sounded painful. "I guess I just hadn't thought it could be like that."

Hunter grinned. "Yeah," he said, making it all right, "I could see it. If you've never experienced it, how could you?"

Rick eyed his cousin's suit. "So, now you're making up for lost time, huh?"

"It's a whole new world," Hunter agreed. "Like waking up to my own personal fairy tale."

Rick laughed and jerked his chin toward where Mr. Cataliades was eating a canape. "Telling me that's your Prince Charming?"

Hunter gave Rick a sly glance, "Well, aren't you the dirty mind? But, hell, yes, I'd kiss him full on the lips if it meant I could keep living here!" Rick's tall cousin put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, "Doesn't matter the price. This is good, and I owe it all to your Mom. She really is my fairy godmother."

Rick glanced at his Mom. She was standing between Pam and Indira, laughing like she was still human. "Yeah," he sighed. "Sure."

After a minute, Hunter leaned toward Rick, "So, why aren't you doing what I'm doing?"

"Well," and Rick sniffed, "Let's just say there's a double standard when it comes to my Mom. You get the Fairy Godmother, I just get the Mother."

Hunter really looked like he was trying to sort it out. "So, you're saying she doesn't want you using it?" and touched his forehead.

"She wants me to live normal," Rick answered.

"Normal, how?" Hunter asked.

"Normal, human," Rick shrugged.

Hunter gave a slow whistle, "Well, don't that beat all?" and he shook his head. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way," he said to Rick, "but your Mom has some strange ideas," and for the first time since they'd been introduced, Rick found himself liking this tall stranger who resembled some parts of him.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"It's rained pretty much every day since I arrived," Brigid told him.

"Here, too," Rick told her. Brigid hadn't complained, not once. She'd described how she tramped through the doomed city of Pompeii, wearing travel wool under her rain slicker and boots. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I'm learning more," Brigid answered. "It's been awhile since I was here last. They've uncovered some new areas. Some of the murals are really beautiful. How about you? Has it been okay?"

"Well, I missed the Krampus Parade by a week. I guess everyone was hanging their freak flag out for that one. There's still photos around town, celebrating the diversity." Rick shrugged, "Leave it to New Orleans to decide diversity means fangs and shifting."

"I saw a photo here, too," Brigid told him. "It looked like everyone was having a really good time. Your parents look…happy, you know?"

"Yeah," Rick conceded, "They are. They're more together, I guess. Before, Mom was still dealing with things. I didn't see it then, but seeing how she is now, I do. And he's…Eric…my Dad. He's happier, too."

"Well, that's great!" Brigid grinned, and then she looked away and her thumb came to her mouth.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"I have to ask you about something," and Brigid looked away again. "Look, I don't know how to say this and my guide is going to be knocking on the door any minute. Last night, when we were at the café, a guy walked up to me. He looked normal, but he leaned forward, and I could swear he was sniffing me." Rick felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "He said, 'Whose are you?'"

"What did you say?" Rick asked.

"I told him to mind his own business, and then my minders got up and crowded him away, but, Rick? For a minute, I was scared." She looked right at the screen, "Was that something about vampires?"

"I…I don't know," Rick stammered. He felt helpless and stupid. He immediately thought of his blood in Brigid, and how she was half a world away.

"Is there something I should say?" Brigid asked. "Something I should tell them?"

In spite of himself, Rick smiled. Leave it to this woman! He was worried about what had happened, but Brigid was already two steps ahead, trying to figure out what to do. "I'll find out," he vowed. "As soon as I know something, I'll text you. You're not walking around by yourself at night, are you?"

"Are you kidding?" and Brigid didn't bother to hide her bitterness. "I'm on a virtual leash 24/7. Mamere is convinced my Mom was lured away by evil foreigners, so she figures with my 'bad blood,' I'll be dancing away with the first soft smile. You better believe she keeps me under lock and key on these excursions. No way she's losing her bad seed granddaughter to another penniless nobody!"

"She'd hate me, wouldn't she?" Rick asked.

"She hates everyone," Brigid shrugged, "especially herself."

"I'm sorry, Brigid. I'll text you the minute I know something," Rick sighed. "In the meantime, don't take any chances. Embrace the leash!"

"Kinky, Northman!" and Brigid waggled her eyebrows, and then, leaning toward the screen, she whispered, "I love you!" She blew him a kiss and then lowered her laptop, breaking the connection.

' _Someone's found her!_ ' Rick's mind screamed. He stood up, running down the lists of who he could ask. His Dad came immediately to mind. Eric knew about Brigid and he hadn't make a big deal out of it. It was hours before dawn and Rick left his room, bent on finding his Father.

Rick scanned first one way, and then another. Because of the recent party, there were still a lot of vampires in the Palace. Rick sorted, touching minds, eliminating those who weren't Eric Northman. While he scanned, he walked, moving toward the staircase, figuring if he needed, he'd eliminate possibilities one floor at a time. As he rounded the corner, he almost ran into Thalia. "Oh!" he stammered, "Hi!" She didn't reply, but she didn't move either. She planted herself, crossing her arms, and waited.

"Have you seen my Father…the King?" he asked.

"The King has left for a meeting with the local Packmaster," Thalia replied.

Rick couldn't keep his face from falling. "I can't ask Pam…" he murmured to himself.

"If this thing that has you muttering is a personal matter, you should ask your Mother," Thalia sniffed. "Sookie is downstairs."

"It's not a personal matter," Rick snapped, and then shaking his head, he added, "Well, it is, but it isn't." Making up his mind, he squared his shoulders and said, "It's a vampire matter." Thalia didn't reply, but she didn't move either, so Rick took it her willingness to listen. "You see, there's a woman, Brigid, and she and I…"

"The one whose scent you carry," Thalia nodded.

"Jeez!" Rick groaned, "Can everyone smell me?" When Thalia didn't show any response, Rick continued, "Yes, I guess. Anyway, she's in Italy, and she says someone…a vampire, approached her last night. He asked whose she was. What does that mean? Is she in some danger?"

"Italy?" and Thalia's phone was in her hand, "and she is where?"

"Pompeii," Rick answered. "She's there on a private tutor thing. Her Grandmother arranged it."

"Her name," Thalia barked. Rick gave the small vampire Brigid's information, including her Skype address and cell number. "Do you have a photo?" Thalia asked, and Rick reached into his pocket, picking out a couple snaps of Brigid's face from his phone and sending them to the text address Thalia provided.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"Nothing," Thalia said. Her fingers stopped moving and she pocketed her phone.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Rick asked when it appeared Thalia wouldn't volunteer any more.

Thalia's eyes narrowed, so Rick figured she was going to hiss at him. It wouldn't be the first time, but instead, her mouth softened. "I have used a favor," she told him. "I have ties in that part of the world. My friend will make sure your…" and Thalia seemed to think about her choice of words. "Your friend will not be molested any further."

"Thank you," Rick breathed. "I appreciate it," and then something occurred to him. "I guess now I owe you a favor."

"Your Sire will repay me," Thalia observed.

"I'd rather it was me," Rick stated. When Thalia stared, he explained, "I'm thinking Eric is already paying something for me to stay in Boston. I'd rather not pile on his bill any more. I have skills. I could be useful to you."

"Perhaps," Thalia answered. "However, if I take you up on your offer, it is likely more than your immediate family will discover your ability."

Rick thought about it. "How many already know about me?" he asked. He supposed it was a question he should have asked Eric, but he trusted Thalia. He figured Eric might try to gloss things over. Thalia wouldn't.

"Those who were with us the night of Sookie's turning," Thalia replied. "Your sisters. Others may suspect, but they don't know. It would be better for it to remain so."

"Still, there's ways I could help you without anyone knowing it was me," Rick pressed. "Really, I'd prefer this remain between us."

"As you say," and Thalia bared her fangs. Rick figured that was as good as a handshake.

"I guess you're pretty busy," Rick stammered. Thalia started to lean forward. Rick thought she'd interpreted his words as signaling the conversation was over, but Rick wasn't finished. It was rare to find Thalia in an amenable mood, and Rick had other questions. "I mean, you don't happen to know what Eric's paying to the Boston Queen, do you? For me, I mean."

Thalia's eyes narrowed, "Why don't you ask him?"

Rick had figured Thalia would try to deflect, but he had his trump card ready. "Do you think he's told my Mom? If I ask him, she's probably going to find out. Better everyone thinks I'm in the dark, don't you think?"

"But, you wouldn't be in the dark, if I told you," Thalia pointed out.

"I know, but it wouldn't be something Eric wasn't telling my Mom. You know how they are, if he tells me but doesn't tell her, she'll be pissed. If you tell me because I asked, she can't get mad. You see, I'd like to think I'll repay him someday, but to do that, I need to know." Thalia was looking unconvinced, so Rick pressed harder. "Look, I'm vampire, too. How am I supposed to learn the way these things work if no one explains them?"

"This is your Mother's job," Thalia groused.

"My Mom has lots of jobs lately," Rick countered.

"You haggle like your Father," Thalia sniffed, and Rick knew he'd won.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sun's Place

**Chapter 10 – Sun's Place**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie stared into the night, enjoying the perfection of vampire memory. Although, in some ways, having total recall was worse. Memories from her human life tended to become softer with time, rounding out parts that were less harmonious. She knew when she was younger, she'd fought with Gran like any young person would, but now all she recalled was the pressure of arms around her and the comfort she felt remembering the sound of her Gran's voice. Vampire memories weren't like the same.

When she thought of the Christmas Ball, it was as if she was watching a documentary unfolding behind her eyes. Each aspect presented itself and as she traced her steps, new pieces fell into place. Bits of half-heard conversation became clear and the faces of those who'd passed her as she danced gained names. There were aspects of this experience that were every bit as disorienting as her telepathy had been, the snippets and images crowding her mind. The difference was Sookie could calm herself and slow things down, allowing her to examine each piece. She would never forget, but neither would her memories provide her heart the same kind of comfort.

Sookie fixed her gaze on the fuzzy stars that somehow made their light visible through the city lights and focused on the moment at the Ball when she watched Rick and Hunter become friends. Her handsome son had thrown his head back, laughing in a way that was the mirror of his Father, and Hunter joined him. It was a perfect moment.

"I thought I'd find you here," Rick said from behind her.

"I like looking into the sky," Sookie answered.

Rick stood beside her, tilting his face up. "It's not like Chester, is it? Can barely see the first layer." Sookie took her son's hand in her own. It had been one of their favorite things, standing in their backyard at the B&B, staring up into the sky, picking out passing satellites and naming constellations. "Did you talk with Auntie Fran?" he asked.

"Of course," Sookie answered. "Earlier, when you and Hunter were out playing music."

Rick drew in a deep breath, then let it out. "Yeah, the guards were appreciative," he teased, then shrugged, "We did a little busking near Jackson Park. Hunter's pretty good. He sings better than me."

Sookie squeezed Rick's hand, "I'm so glad you found each other." When Rick shrugged again, she pulled him closer. "It's good to have family, Rick. Hunter's good people."

"He's grateful for you," Rick volunteered. It was an odd thing to say, but Sookie had learned to remain silent. This Rick was quiet, and once he started talking it was too easy to say something that seemed to cut off the conversation. He sighed, "It was really good of you and…Dad to get him." Sookie didn't miss the hesitation. She knew her son called his Father by his first name when she wasn't around. There was another pause and then Rick asked, "Did you really not remember him? I mean, why did it take so long for you to decide to go find him?"

"If you thought someone had a good life, Rick, a quiet life that wasn't this, would you be in a hurry to change it?" Sookie knew Hunter was more than grateful. He'd told both her and Eric that finding him and bringing him in had likely saved his life. It reminded her of how excited she'd been in those first days after meeting Bill Compton, her first vampire. She understood how this all looked, but she also remembered how those looks had deceived. "I don't need to tell you how this life has its own set of challenges," and Sookie glanced at Rick, "but everything's turned out okay, for now. Your cousin seems happy."

"He is," Rick confirmed.

"And I'm happy to have him near. I remember Hunter when he was a little boy. He was struggling with his telepathy, but he learned fast and I thought his Father had a handle on it." Sookie shrugged. "I learned to shield once I got old enough and, of course, once I met vampires, I learned to use my telepathy, too." She sighed, "I'm glad you didn't come into your gifts until you were older. It was so hard for Hunter, for me, being a small child and not being able to understand what was happening, what voices were yours, and which belonged to other people."

"Me, too," Rick nodded, and he slipped his arm around his Mom, and suddenly they were hugging. Sookie felt the prick of tears, this moment so unexpected and, at the same time, so welcome.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I miss you, too," Rick answered, but what Sookie thought he was saying was more.

"I am so sorry," Sookie found herself saying.

"For what?" Rick asked.

"For this," Sookie looked around. "For everything. I never should have let you go back to Chester alone."

"What were you going to do?" Rick asked. "You couldn't leave here, not really. And what would Eric…I mean, Dad. What would Dad have done? He couldn't follow you."

"I know," Sookie sniffed. "I won't tell you I'm not happy here. I am. I'm happy with your Father," and she squeezed Rick, letting him know she'd caught his lapse. "Really happy. I just feel I've let you down."

"You haven't," Rick assured her. "I won't tell you it was always easy, but whose life is?" He kissed her cheek, and for a minute he could pretend she was still warm under his lips. "I'm happy," he assured her. "Hey, what's not to be happy about? I'm attending one of the best colleges in the world loan-free, I have a family who loves me, and I'm a part-time Prince. What's better than that?"

"Maybe playing music with Peter, being a nobody from nowhere," Sookie teased.

"That has its moments," Rick grinned, "but the beauty of it is I can go back to Chester any time and be that, too." It was true. To the people he'd grown up with, Rick would always be Rick Hale, and with Chester's tradition of protecting its own regardless of their notoriety, that wouldn't change. "Yeah, all things considered, I'm a pretty lucky guy," and he kissed Sookie again. There was a noise downstairs. "We should probably go in," Rick told her. "It's getting close to midnight."

It was Christmas Eve. Once Sookie was turned their tradition of gift-giving shifted from Christmas morning to Christmas Eve. The first few years seemed awkward, but Pam remembered the holiday and embraced it. She eased the way for the rest of them. "Are you going to call that girl of yours later?" Sookie asked.

Rick's eyes opened and then they slid left as he said, "What girl?"

"You are the worst liar!" and Sookie poked her son's side. "Didn't you think I'd find out? Karin says she's more than pretty. She said you and…Brigid?" When Rick just gawked, Sookie gave her son a warm smile, "Brigid is a beautiful name. Sarah Chandler told me everyone in Chester was talking about how the two of you lit up the Thursday dance. She said you looked wonderful together."

Rick swallowed before saying, "She is pretty special."

Encouraged, Sookie asked, "Well, where is she now? With her family?"

"No," Rick answered quickly, "No, she's in Italy. Her Grandmother arranges trips for her, interesting places to spend her holidays."

"That sounds lonely, Rick." The words were out of Sookie's mouth before she even thought. "Next time, you should invite her to come here."

Now, Rick did laugh and it carried the sound of bitterness. "Here? Really?" and he shook his head. "Yeah, I don't think so, Mom. Maybe when I know her better."

"You wouldn't have to stay in the Palace," Sookie stammered, and then she paused. It was an uncomfortable moment, but after a minute, Rick sniffed.

"Yeah, it's okay," and he hugged her again. "Maybe that would work." Sookie's heart hurt as she saw his forced smile, "Come on. I'm sure everyone's waiting downstairs for us."

Eager to have the harmony between them restored, Sookie linked her arm through Rick's. "I hope you like your present," she whispered.

"If it's from you, you know I will," Rick answered. These were the same words she'd given him every Christmas, and she'd shown him she meant it through every lop-sided ceramic vase and twig sculpture he proudly presented, and they laughed, knowing they were sharing the same memory.

The tree was set in the family room outside Sookie and Eric's quarters. Over the past years Sookie made changes to the colors and furnishings, and the room felt almost homey. It was still a far cry from their living room in Chester or Aunt Fran's library, but Rick had to admit, it was getting there. For a moment he even tried to imagine Brigid here, but then Pam entered, wiping her lip after feeding and the idea evaporated.

"Where's Hunter?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know," Pam said a little too innocently. "Maybe he got tied up somewhere."

Immediately, every eye in the room narrowed. "Pam, what did you do?" Eric asked.

"What makes you think I did something?" she asked, and they all knew. She'd manufactured a payback.

The pranks between Pam and Hunter had started almost the night he moved in. The young man filled her lotion with lube after she teased him. Pam retaliated by painting his soap with nail polish. It was like firing a starting gun. It wasn't all at once, instead the escalation had been slow and steady. Hunter Velcro-d Pam's sweaters together. Her payback was squirting toothpaste in all his shoes. When she wrapped his car in cling-wrap, Hunter fired back by papering every surface in her resting chamber with colored photos of her. "Anyone that self-absorbed should be happy," he'd shrugged when people asked.

Pam had been furious. She didn't like that he'd been so close when she'd been at her most vulnerable, and like all truths that hit too close, being called out stung. From that day forward, the Palace had held its collective breath waiting to see how Pam would even the score.

"Go check on your cousin," Sookie hissed, pushing Rick, before turning on Pam. "Really? On Christmas?"

"What's wrong with giving?" was Pam's only response. She didn't look in the least bit guilty.

Rick ran down the stairs to the third floor. Hunter's rooms were down the hall from his own. The door wasn't locked, which didn't bode well. Sure enough, Rick found his cousin. Hunter was zip-tied to his bed with a piece of duct tape over his mouth. It wasn't funny, still Rick found he was having trouble not laughing. Hunter was wearing a Groot t-shirt and someone (Pam) had written 'Sky Lord' on the tape covering his lips.

"Just a minute," Rick stuttered, finding Hunter's pocket knife on the dresser.

The minute he had one hand freed, Hunter pulled the tape from his lips. "That bitch!" he snarled.

"Yeah, she thinks she's funny," Rick agreed, "but you did play with her. She's a vampire! She steps over the line all the time, because she forgets what it is to be human."

Hunter limped quickly to the bathroom and he was in there a long time. When he came out, Rick noticed the red grooves at his cousin's wrists. To have done that kind of damage, Hunter must have been fighting to get loose for a while. "You know you won't be able to retaliate, right?" Rick said quickly.

"Well, I'm not going to let this go by!" Hunter spit out.

"Let Eric handle it." Rick sat down on the bed. "He'll read her the riot act and punish her. If you try to get your whacks in this will only get worse. Believe me, I've tried to best her and there's no contest. She doesn't breathe, she doesn't really feel pain, and she can regrow parts. Think about it."

There was a noise at the door and Sookie stepped in. "Oh, good grief!" she exclaimed. She took one of Hunter's hands in hers and turned it so she could examine his raw wrist. "Oh, I am so sorry! Does it hurt? Would you like me to heal it?"

"It's okay, Aunt Sookie," Hunter stammered. "Look, why don't you give me a couple minutes? I'll grab a shower and change. It's Christmas, right? I'm not going to mess with that. I'm fine! It won't take but a minute."

"You're sure?" she asked, and when he waved at the door, Sookie murmured, "Thank you," and pulled Hunter so she could kiss his cheek. "Your first Christmas with us! I am so…"

"It's okay," and Hunter grinned again. "Guess it's the kind of thing family does, right, playing tricks?"

"This family at least," Rick shrugged.

"You're sure you don't want me to…" Sookie started again.

"Nope, I got this," Hunter assured her.

Watching his Mother leave, Rick whistled. "Someone's going to get a smack down!"

"I hope she can't sit for a week," Hunter growled, and then asked, "What are we wearing?"

"Jeans," and Rick gestured at himself. "Pretty informal. Really, you want me to smear a little blood on those? They look painful."

"They don't hurt much," and Hunter headed for the bathroom. "Besides, if this is going to cause Pam trouble, I want everyone to see them for a while."

"Payback's a bitch," Rick laughed. "I'll see you upstairs," and left once he heard the shower running.

The atmosphere upstairs was exactly as he'd predicted. His Mom was bristling, her arms crossed and her head up in what Rick recognized as fighting mode. Eric was leaning slightly over Pam and Pam did look repentant. "It won't happen again," she said. Her eyes flicked toward Rick, "Besides, he's not really injured, is he?"

"Those chafe marks look pretty deep," and Rick shrugged. There were times he liked Pam, but there were times like these when Rick wasn't so sure. Pam could be like some half-domesticated animal and Rick had learned through experience that giving his half-sister an inch was giving her a mile. There were times Rick wondered if it was the vampire in her.

Eric's eyes narrowed and Rick swore they glittered. His Sire leaned forward a bit more and Pam actually cowered. Rick couldn't help throwing Pam a rope. "Hunter did say they weren't bad enough to need healing."

"On Christmas!" Sookie hissed, and then she lowered her arms. "Really, Pam!" and the moment was over.

Pam slunk, there was no other word for it, from the corner where Eric had her backed up to a chair nearer the tree. When Hunter stepped into the room, she was the first up. "Sorry," she stammered. "I went too far. Are you okay?"

"You're right," Hunter said stiffly. "You did go too far," but then he gave her a grin, "but it's Christmas, the season of forgiveness." The grin became a smile and Hunter opened his arms. It was elegantly done. Pam didn't like hugging, but under the circumstances, she had no choice, and so she hugged Hunter back and peace was restored.

For Hunter there was a gift certificate to the men's wear story in town he liked, for Pam, the new bag from Italy she'd admired. Sookie received earrings shaped like Calla lilies from Eric that made her bite her lip. The way she stammered made Rick think there was some joke behind them. He received a new ceramic cup and an e-reader from his Mom and gift cards from Pam, but it was the gift from his Father that took him by surprise. "Wood working tools!" They were beautiful, each sharp and well fitted with their handles resting in pockets of soft leather.

"You seem to enjoy working with your hands," Eric explained.

"I do," and Rick's fingers caressed the chisels and awls. "Thank you," and for the first time in a long time, Rick found himself looking at the vampire as more than his Mother's husband.

Sookie watched her son's reaction to the gift. Eric was offering to show Rick how to use them. It surprised her. She'd never seen Eric work with his hands, but 'Viking' sang in the back of her head. Who knew what skills he'd learned as a young man, and it made her resolve to learn more about her old, talented husband.

"There's one here for you, Aunt Sookie," Hunter was saying. He handed her a box wrapped in fussy, old paper.

"Fran," she smiled. The paper had probably been in the brownstone forever. Fran never threw anything away that she thought might be of use. Sookie's fingers slid under the taped edge and she took her time. How many more Christmases would she have the pleasure of opening a gift from her friend? Sookie thought of the beautiful soft wool wrap she'd sent to Boston, promising herself she'd call Fran tomorrow at first dark to share holiday greetings and memories. Lifting the lid, she couldn't help herself. "Oh!" There, nestled in soft tissue, was another of Fran's first editions.

"What did she send?" Eric asked.

"It's her _**Pride and Prejudice**_." Sookie told him. She felt tears threaten but pulled herself together. This was the third time she'd received a first edition from Fran. The first had been _**Wuthering Heights**_. Each time it felt as though her mentor was peeling off another piece of herself, sending it to Sookie for safe keeping, readying herself for the journey that would take her away from all she knew.

Sookie took a deep breath and looked away. She resolved not to let her emotions tint this evening with any sadness. She knew Fran wouldn't want that.

"She feels her years," Eric said, stating Sookie's thoughts aloud. When Sookie didn't reply, he added, "She might change her mind."

Sookie knew he was talking about turning. "No," she said and then took in a breath to steady herself. "You know she won't. She's at peace with this and I respect that." Across the room, Rick had returned to the tools, examining each one. "Your gift was a hit. How'd you know?"

"Our son has many talents," Eric answered. "He enjoys making things. It helps him feel his place in his world."

"He is so special!" Sookie sighed. "He is all the best of both of us. I just know he is going to do wonderful things."

"Like his Mother," and Eric leaned down to kiss her hair. "Jag älskar dig, min hustru," he told her.

"I love you, too," Sookie assured him. She looked around the room at the smiling faces. Hunter was poking Pam with a giant crawdad he'd received, and the smaller vampire was laughing. It wasn't the family she'd ever imagined growing up in Bon Temps, but it was family all the same.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Sookie lay beside him, her rising approaching. Their bond allowed Eric to sense her coming. It wasn't the intimacy of a Maker's bond. Not for the first time, Eric thought of what it would have been like, being Sookie's Maker. He remembered the immediacy of his tie with both Pam and Karin. At the beginning they had fancied themselves in love with him. It had worn off. Eric had been attached to both, loved them, loved them still, but at no point had he ever been in love with them. Many years ago, he promised Sookie he wouldn't turn her, but there were moments like this one when he regretted that promise.

Thumbing his password, Eric opened his email on his phone. There was a new message from Tania, the New England Queen. She was looking for confirmation that the arrangement about Rick would be renewed for the upcoming year.

Now that Rick's identity was known, formalities and protocol had to be observed. There was money involved, of course. Tania demanded extra since part of the agreement included warning vampires to avoid his progeny. Eric felt that was safest. Vampires could sense something different about Rick, and it made them instinctively uncomfortable. Rick's ability to track vampires was a dhampir trait. Vampires wouldn't know what it was, but it brought out aggressive behavior in those who didn't know Rick Northman.

Rick had described to Eric how his gift worked. He said it was like seeing lights moving on a great grid in his head. Eric knew it was fool proof and surprisingly precise. All things considered, it was better keeping vampires away from his son. There were fewer questions, and less opportunity for an unfortunate accident. Eric had a reputation of being protective of his progeny. Tania let her vassals know that Eric's attitude toward his biological son bordered on paranoid and that the Louisiana King was prone to punish first and ask questions later. So far, the story had done the trick.

Of course, the New England Queen wasn't satisfied with just money. Tania also demanded Eric share the findings of his spies. She didn't demand identities or locations, instead she was satisfied with interesting information. When the quality and quantity didn't meet her expectations, Tania complained, which was what she was doing tonight.

Eric keyed in his response, promising her more would be coming. He had recently relocated his woman in New Mexico to Alabama. Sybil, the Alabama Queen, was vain and foolish but her kingdom lay to the other side of Russell Edgington's. Thalia and Indira had yet to discover what Mississippi was doing, but all the signs of mischief were there. Eric had placed another spy in the Carolinas. He was sure any tidbit he picked up in that Kingdom would be of interest since Carolinas was in Tania's Clan.

Scrolling further, Eric saw a message from Rasul. He found his lip quirking. Re-opening the monastery had triggered a host of memories and stories between himself and Sookie, including the adventures they'd shared with Rasul.

It had been Rasul who helped rescue Sookie when she was abducted by Debbie Pelt's relatives. Eric glanced again at his mate. He remembered the jealousy he'd felt every time Sookie looked at the dark vampire. Rasul had known and teased Eric for it. That had been before the take-over, before Felipe de Castro.

Eric recalled his relief when he heard Felipe sent Rasul north to Michigan rather than end him. It was unsaid, but everyone knew Rasul had traded for his life by offering to serve as a spy for De Castro. Now, De Castro was gone. Rasul had contacted Eric shortly after the Viking's own takeover, offering congratulations. It was a thinly veiled offer to continue spying, but Eric hadn't replied beyond acknowledging his former friend's well wishes.

That was four years ago. Rasul remained in Michigan. Since Rasul was technically free, Eric assumed the area suited him. His former friend's message contained little beyond best wishes for the holiday and an observation about the Krewe of Krampus parade. Rasul sent an image that showed a regal Sookie sitting upon the throne, Eric looking like a tawny lion leaning against her. It was a slightly different angle than the news channels carried, and it gave Eric pause. He wondered who had taken the photo, figuring this was Rasul's way of warning he had spies in his own kingdom as well. Eric didn't need the warning. He knew.

On impulse, Eric replied, asking Rasul if he'd consider taking a trip to New Orleans. It was spur of the moment, and Eric would seek input from Sookie and Thalia, but it occurred to him that Rasul might do well as Sheriff of Area 4. He didn't recall any time that Rasul met Stan, but it didn't mean it hadn't ever happened. Stan had visited Sophie-Ann when she was Queen here, and Rasul had been a guard in the Palace. It was likely the two had crossed paths.

Eric hit send and set his phone down. Sookie was close, and as he rolled to face her, his mate's eyes opened. "Did you dream?" he asked.

"I was floating," she answered. "I was adrift in the ocean. I couldn't see anyone or anything. I was alone, but I wasn't afraid."

"Perhaps you were dreaming about your desire to bathe with me," Eric purred, drawing a curl across her breast.

"Feeding first," and Sookie grinned before glancing toward her phone. "Have you heard from Rick?"

"Earlier," Eric nodded. "He will return tomorrow while we rest." Rick had left to spend a few days with the Hermosas. With their schedules and Hunter leaving for a job in Texas, sending Rick somewhere he'd have company during the day seemed a good idea. Sookie had received photos from him last night showing their son standing in a boat with George and his younger brother, Frank, holding up bass. Rick also sent photos from Fangtasia and there was a single shot of Sookie's house on Hummingbird Lane.

The house now belonged to his mate again. Eric repaid Pam the cost of its purchase, and his daughter happily transferred ownership.

Sookie knew all about Pam's buying the house, and she knew she was now the owner again. Eric thought that now it was hers, she'd want to visit, but Sookie didn't. She hadn't said anything directly, she just didn't say anything at all. Eric found it odd. Sookie grew up in that house. It was tied to her days as a human, and her Gran was buried nearby. When Sookie lived there in their time before, Eric had almost seen her as a part of that land. She was so connected, Eric didn't question her unwillingness to leave it to live with him as his wife.

Of course, in the end she had left. She'd run north when he left for Oklahoma, carrying their son within her. He wondered if she no longer felt her connection to the place or if her reluctance was because now her memories of the house were inextricably tied to what happened the night of her turning.

Eric thought of the house and its surroundings, and he couldn't help feeling some small satisfaction. Bill Compton's house was no more. The Bellefleurs had protested, claiming as Bill's heirs the house belonged to them, but Eric hadn't hesitated. The old Compton house was knocked down and the cellar hole filled. Grass grew there now, and the trees were starting to crowd in. It was as if the house and Bill Compton had never existed.

"I'm thinking maybe it's time to go back," Sookie said quietly.

For a moment, Eric wondered if Sookie was reading his mind, but decided she must be talking about her decision to visit Boston, taking Rick back to school. "You are going back," he replied. He slid off the bed and purposely leaned over, giving his mate a view of what she still called his world-class ass. It was something that generally distracted her, and he grinned as he saw her eyes fix where he intended. "Surely you haven't forgotten. The arrangements are made, Älskade. You and Rick have an Anubis flight back to Boston next week."

"Funny, Northman! Like I can forget anything. No, I meant Bon Temps," Sookie clarified.

She was unsettled just saying the name. He could feel it. "Do you want me to call?" he asked. "It's early but a donor can be in your room by the time you get downstairs."

"No," and Sookie got off the bed, tossing things around until she found her robe. She was magnificent, but she still resisted walking around naked. "I meant it. I'm done with special treatment. I'll feed downstairs like everyone else."

"As you wish," Eric shrugged before fixing her with a direct look. "We feed, Lover, and then I get to spend the next few hours entertaining us."

"I thought we had Assizes tonight," Sookie frowned.

"We do, but not until past midnight. There are more cases than usual," and he gave her his 'interested' look. "You will want to make sure you're relaxed. Your judgment is always better when you're relaxed."

He knew if she'd still been human, his Sookie would have blushed. He missed that about her, but his memory supplied the details. She started moving and he reached for the door. That's when the pants hit him. Turning, he found his mate staring, her arms crossed over her chest and her chin lifted high. "Put them on, Buster!" she demanded, and when he didn't move, she pointed at his Gracious Plenty. "Mine!" she scolded.

She looked like a small kitten, scowling and spitting. Eric couldn't help laughing, but he put his pants on anyway. "Someday, you'll realize our scent signatures are just as effective as clothing," he teased. "Every vampire and Were here knows I'm yours."

"Well then, just call me greedy," Sookie snapped, "but I know what all that looks like," and running her eyes over him, she added, "and I'm not sharing any part of it!"

Eric liked these nights. Sookie fed quickly and she initiated, pushing him back against the elevator door on their way back upstairs. She nipped at his chest and rubbed herself against him. On a whim, Eric whisked them up the stairs to the rooftop. There were chairs here and cushions spread under a pergola. Even with the whine of city traffic, here, under the stars, they could almost pretend they were someplace else.

She was wet and she wasn't hiding her need. Eric reclined, his erection standing proudly from its nest of curls. "Ride me, my Valkyrie," he demanded, extending his hand. Sookie leaned forward, almost taking his hand, but then she gave him a small smile and stepped back.

It seemed she'd decided to tease him first and his fangs dropped in anticipation. Sookie took her time, letting the robe slide, drifting her hands to follow its course. She paused to pinch her nipples, letting her mouth fall open. She dipped her hands lower, the robe sliding and gathering. The slight curve where her waist nipped in above the flare of her hips was one of Eric's favorite places, and Sookie knew it. She purposely revealed and hid, all the while watching him.

He felt himself growing harder, watching her slow striptease, stroking himself while imagining it was her hand. "Play with yourself," he growled. "Open your legs so I can see you."

His Sookie was full-on vixen now. Her eyes tilted and her mouth was knowing. She let her robe fall and she moved her feet farther apart. With one hand she parted herself, using the other to dip and tease. Her head fell back just a little and she bit her lower lip. "Please," she breathed after a moment.

Her nipples were standing at attention. She wasn't hiding her need. Her donor had been handsome, and the slight jealousy Eric experienced added salt. "You should be ready for me, Lover," he teased. "You started this game, and I find I have no interest in being gentle. You had better be very wet. Perhaps it would help if you laid down? I want to see you cum before I enter you."

"You know I cum faster when you help," Sookie sighed.

"And I told you we have hours before Assizes," Eric grinned. "Sometimes the best things are worth waiting for."

It was pleasurable watching her. She started to close her eyes and he scolded her. Still, his Sookie didn't play fair. She bombarded him with memories, seeking to strip his control. "I don't think you are paying proper attention, my Sookie," he said after one particularly strong wave of lust found him. "Perhaps you would do better if your mouth was engaged."

Sookie didn't hesitate. She rolled over and took him into her wet mouth. He felt the slide of her fangs over his head. It almost made up for her lack of warmth. Sookie's fingers remained between her lower lips and her scent intensified as she moved over and around him.

Eric pushed her hair out of the way so he could watch her. He ran his eyes over her form, enjoying the sight of her on her knees, balanced over him. It didn't matter how often he saw her naked, Sookie was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Taking her chin, he lifted her. She started forward to cover him but he stopped her. Instead, he pushed her to her back again, moving her hands to replace her fingers with his tongue. Her cry was almost desperate. He played her, gauging how close she was, and then pulling back. He did it again and she cursed, grabbing his hair, trying to force him. He chuckled, giving her what she wanted, just not enough to tumble her over.

"This isn't relaxing me!" she hissed, and Eric lifted his head.

"Oh, well, I can stop," he teased.

He'd pushed a little too far. He could feel it in her quick stab of irritation. Sookie rolled away from him, reaching for the small drawer of the small table. "Really?" he asked as she pulled out her rabbit vibrator.

"I don't know what's got into you tonight," Sookie snapped, "But I need to get the edge off."

"I apologize," he conceded, and reaching out, took the device from her hand. "Here, let me."

It didn't take long. He sucked then nipped first one breast and then the other, all the while pressing the device against her clit. As Sookie started to arch, he slid the phallus into her, and turned up the vibration. She tensed before becoming wild under his hands. She arched off the floor and he matched her movements, drinking in the sight of her as her orgasm took her. He squeezed her nipple, giving that slight pain that enhanced the pleasure she was experiencing. When she started to recover, he asked, "Which hole?"

"Both," she breathed, and Eric flicked the switch on the vibrator again.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

It was nearing three by the time Assizes were finished. Thalia had stood nearby, keeping the order. She would leave tomorrow for Area 5. Rubio sent reports that there had been several new incidents. A vampire business was fire-bombed and two vampires were captured in silver and beaten. These things happened, but Indira reported something similar.

' _It was a local religious group_ ,' Rubio reported, ' _but they were well-funded. Our friends tell me this was no more than a fringe group, but they've found a new hatred for vampires and it looks to be spilling over to all Supernaturals_.'

Eric kept his distance. He didn't wish Rubio to think he was interfering, but he was sorely tempted to contact his old friend, Mustapha Khan, to get another opinion.

"You don't really think there's bad trouble up there, do you? I mean, Rick's up there!" Eric could feel Sookie's worry.

"Nothing that can't be contained," Eric assured her. "Thalia will offer her help, and she'll bring Rick home." His mate's immediate relief confirmed what he'd suspected. Sookie did well tonight, urging compassion when it was politically expedient, and supporting harsher sentences when it wasn't. His Sookie had developed a real feel for ruling, but all that went by the wayside when it came to their son.

"I can't explain it," Sookie sighed. "It's been a wonderful visit, but somehow, I'll be happier when he's back in school."

"You are getting used to a life where our son is a visitor," and Eric gathered her against him. "I have said it before…"

"Yes," Sookie interrupted, "I know. He's a man and ready to lead his own life, but he really isn't that old. He's only nineteen."

"By which time I was married…" Eric started to explain, but Sookie interrupted him again.

"And had children, I get it!" She huffed, but then caught herself. "I'm sorry, Eric. I know that was your experience, but I believe things are different now. I don't think children grow up that fast anymore. They don't need to."

This blind spot rankled. "You don't see it because you choose not to," he growled. "Even among humans, Rick is unique. He has been independent for a long time. He fights with you because he senses his need to lead his own life away from his mother's arms."

"They're growing pains!" Sookie exclaimed, pushing away from him. "He's going through what they all go through! Sure, he's fractious, but he'll grown out of it, I know it, and when he does, he'll suddenly remember that we know things, too." She set her jaw in that line he knew so well. He saw it in Rick as well, that thick streak of stubbornness he thought of as Stackhouse.

"I was right about the tools," Eric said, offering an olive branch. In the nights immediately following Christmas, Eric spent time showing Rick how to use the hand tools he'd given him. Together, they'd started work on a piece of driftwood, shaping it to form the base for a table. It had been a satisfying experience, Eric rising each night to find his son making progress.

"I didn't know that about you," Sookie replied, letting their fight slip away. "When did you learn to shape wood?"

"My Fader taught me," he told her, and then, gathering her back against him, he told her more.


	11. Chapter 11 - Fool's Folly

**Chapter 11 – Fool's Folly**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Why aren't you ready?" Thalia's eyes narrowed and her lips compressed to a thin line.

Rick glanced over Thalia's shoulder at the car idling in the driveway. "I assumed I'd travel back with you tomorrow night," he answered.

"The Hermosas should have kept you better informed." Rick knew Thalia didn't think much of Rubio Hermosa. He wasn't old enough for her and she felt he hadn't proved himself in ways that mattered, and for Thalia, that meant age and battle.

"It's not their fault," Rick told her. "I've been spending most of my time in Bon Temps. I went back to my Mom's house yesterday and spent the night. The rental car people just dropped me off. Mr. Hermosa's been getting ready to head out with you. Maybe I missed something."

"What do you mean, you've been traveling?" Thalia hissed before pulling back a bit. "Of course, I understand it is your Mother's property. Who went with you?"

"I dragged George out there a couple times," Rick told her before confessing, "but yesterday I headed out there on my own." When Thalia's eyes narrowed, Rick tapped his head, "It's not like I can't tell when people… anyone is coming. All I have to do is think about it. Humans, Weres… you know. I can hear them all."

"So, if trouble had come, how would you have escaped?" Thalia asked. "Have you gained your Sire's ability to fly?" Rick swallowed before shaking his head. Thalia grimaced, "No. You would have been forced to flee on foot. There's only one road in or out of that place, and any enemy would have blocked it. Once you're on foot all your gifts would have served one purpose. You would be able to 'see' your death approaching." She hissed, "Foolish! You are like your Father. Your pride leads you into danger."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Rick said by way of apology before adding, "I can't explain it. I just like being there. It's… it's like the place draws me."

Thalia rocked back on her heels. She seemed to make a decision, turning toward the car and waving her hand. "It's possible," she told Rick. "How much do you know of your Mother's heritage?"

"The Fae thing?" Rick had heard plenty of stories, including that once there'd been a portal to the Fae world close to his Mother's house. "That's what I was wondering, too. I didn't notice it the last time I was there." The 'last time' had been when he and his Father were searching for his Mom. He had walked all around the house and even though he was distracted, Rick was sure he would have noticed the strange feeling he got when he visited now.

"Perhaps we should take a drive out there," Thalia said quickly. "We can go after Assizes."

They both turned as Sheriff Rubio Hermosa walked from the house. He was wearing his suit as he did for all formal occasions. He bowed to Thalia before turning to Rick, "Mrs. Hermosa has dinner on the table, Rick."

"He'll be coming with us," Thalia answered.

"To Assizes?" At one time, Rubio would have let it drop, but he turned a little so Rick was almost behind him. "You think that's wise? You know what we're doing tonight."

"Did he tell you he's been visiting Hummingbird Lane?" Thalia countered.

Rubio's eyes flicked to Rick, "Yes, I knew. I've been in touch with the Packmaster in the Area."

"And you knew he went there alone?" Thalia asked Rubio.

"No, he didn't," Rick spoke up. "I didn't meet Mustapha," Rick confessed. "I… I needed to be there alone. I needed to just be in the place." He flushed, embarrassed. "I apologize. I shouldn't have lied."

Rick didn't need to poke into Mr. Hermosa's head to know he'd damaged any trust the Sheriff had for him. "Foolish!" Thalia hissed before adding, "yet an interesting development. It seems we will need to visit your Mother's house. If the Fae have returned, it should be reported."

"A compulsion?" Mr. Hermosa asked.

"A call," Thalia clarified, before turning from Rick who was now pretty much persona non grata. "For now, you will stay where I can see you." Turning to Rubio, Thalia said, "We will ride to Fangtasia with you. The Packmaster will be there tonight. He will take us to Bon Temps," and she gave Rick a look that let him know how little she thought of him. "Perhaps I should also arrange a leash for this one."

Rick opened his mouth to protest, but Rubio cut him off, simply saying "We should go," and headed for his car.

There was no offer of dinner or bathroom break before they left. Rick wasn't surprised. It wasn't the first time his impulsive behavior had landed him in trouble, but Thalia's words were starting to sink in. ' _When will you grow up?_ ' his inner voice asked. Brigid's face came to mind and for the first time, he considered what his death would mean to those he cared about. It was alien, considering consequences, and it kept Rick quiet the rest of the journey.

They were turning off an exit ramp when Thalia talked about what would happen tonight. "You are ready for this trial? Do they have many supporters?"

"Yes, I'm ready," he answered. "Indira has come. We anticipate a large crowd. A few are local but there is also one whom none of us know. He says he's a newcomer. Were. He's not the ring leader, but he was in it."

Thalia turned to Rick, "I will need that favor," she told him. "You read Weres." She didn't say it as a question. When Rick nodded, she asked, "Do you need to be in the same room to hear them?"

"No," Rick answered, "but not too far away."

"Good," and Thalia skewered Rick with a look he knew was serious. "You will stay where I put you, Arseling. This is vampire business, and I don't have anyone to spare for babysitting you."

"Anything you say," Rick whispered. He knew both vampires could hear him perfectly well. The parking lot was packed as they swung around the back of the club. As soon as they got out of the car, a tall vampire swung open the back door.

"Who came?" Rubio asked.

"Everyone," the doorman answered. "It's been a long time since we've had one of these. People are on edge. It's vampires, Weres. Some have brought their humans."

"This isn't a circus!" Thalia snarled.

"They are looking for the King's justice," Rubio snapped.

"And you think you are up to that task?" Thalia hissed back.

Rubio drew himself up. For a moment, he didn't look like George's Dad. He looked every bit as fearsome as Thalia, and Rick found himself swallowing hard. "I know my duty," Rubio said stiffly. "I have called this tribunal. My agents found them. I arrested them."

"And you invited me," Thalia sniffed.

"Did you think I was asking for help?" Rubio snorted. "I asked you here as the King's enforcer. I want to send a message that there is no escape from our King's reach. I asked Indira because she's having trouble, too. These same vampires may be responsible. Soon, we will know."

Thalia leaned back a little, "I see. Then, I will stand near the Packmaster. I understand one of the Weres is his?"

"Mustapha says he came into the Area last year. He seemed to fit in, but Mustapha's not protesting." Rubio started moving down the hall, opening a door to the right. He stepped into the office Rick recognized from long ago. The furnishings were largely the same, but the particulars had changed. There were pictures of the Hermosa family on the bookshelf and the couch was different.

Thalia glanced around and Rick saw her lips quirk up. He figured she was remembering other nights in this room, and then she turned to him. "You stay here. If you can't 'hear' properly, text me." She pushed him down on the couch. "Sit," she growled, and then, "Stay."

Rubio was taking off his suit jacket and then his shirt. He opened a file cabinet drawer and pulled out a plastic bag. It held a different shirt, black, and made of some slippery material. He opened the closet and walked in. When he walked out, he had a sword in hand. He stopped short of the door and for the first time since they'd left the house, he looked at Rick. "I am disappointed," he told Rick. "If something had happened to you, my life would have been forfeit."

Rick's eyes widened, "But…"

"He speaks the truth," Thalia cut Rick off. "Chew on that, Arseling, but not so hard you can't listen."

"I'm sorry," Rick stammered. He could hear Rubio's disappointment and Rick knew it would be a long time before he was invited to stay with the Hermosas again. It added to the misery he felt at his own failure in judgment. "I shouldn't have lied," he said aloud once the vampires left. He thought of Brigid, and spoke his promise, "I will be a better person. I will do better."

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound from the other side of the door. It sounded like someone banging a stick on the floor. Hissing erupted and Rick took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and started sifting through the minds crowding the space beyond. There were so many; vampires, Weres, and humans. Rick tried to focus on the Supernaturals, but he couldn't help it. He dipped into a human. What he found felt fuzzy, a sign that person was glamoured. So many minds, each with their own thoughts, their own motivations. Most were excited. They anticipated death. Rick felt his empty stomach clench and he quickly sought to put some emotional distance between himself and the minds he traveled.

There was a shift. The Were he was reading was thinking about the first of the prisoners being dragged before the Sheriff. Rick got a clear view of Rubio Hermosa sitting on the King's throne, his sword in hand. There was a woman behind him. ' _Indira,_ ' Rick realized. She held a sword, too. The Were was impressed. This was the first time he'd seen Mr. Hermosa looking like a badass. He was thinking about previous Assizes, but they'd been more like the Court you see on TV and he'd wondered if this Sheriff had the balls to make the hard calls. Then the Were thought about Rick's Father. He remembered Eric Northman on this same throne and how he'd torn the arm from a vampire who disrespected him. Rick recoiled. The Were had a vivid imagination and Rick realized that what he'd hear tonight would likely haunt him for a long time.

Rick knew vampires could be violent. His Mother told him all the time that Supes were dangerous, but until now, he wasn't sure it really registered. Yes, he'd heard his Father killing Bill Compton, but he hadn't been able to read vampires then. He'd read memories of battles and punishments from many vampires since, but this was the first time Rick would experience it through the mind of someone going through it. He thought again of Mr. Hermosa, his saying Eric would kill him. Before he could consider that more, there was a long wail from the other side of the door and Rick felt a collective sense of relief. It was as though the crowd was anxious to start. Rick thought of pictures he'd seen in history books, crowds gathered to watch a hanging.

Rick knew what he had to do. He found the mind of the vampire being questioned and started sifting through his thoughts. He was easy to find. His level of fear was like a beacon, and Rick dove in. His name was James. He was from around here. He blamed one of his companions, a blond vampire named Vic, who had recently joined their nest. Vic liked to play tricks. James had rejoiced in his newfound feeling of power, fed by Vic's nonstop chatter about the superiority of vampires.

It hadn't taken long. James and his nestmates escalated from glamouring to damaging. James found it funny, watching humans try to explain how they'd become injured. Vic introduced them to a couple Weres he described as friends. Fueled by Were blood, their actions became more audacious, crueler. James stopped remembering, his attention focusing on implements he saw that were meant to torture him. His anxiety sky-rocketed. Rick felt his chest tighten and he found it hard to breathe.

"Come with me!" Thalia's sudden appearance made Rick jump so high he half-fell from the couch. She seemed to find his reaction amusing. She made that dry, wheezing sound before scowling, "Let's go! We don't have much time."

Rick stumbled to his feet and followed her toward where he knew the crowd was gathered, but before they stepped into the main room, Thalia turned into another room that looked like a storage closet. There were two vampires standing there along with a Were. They were secured by guards. "Don't say anything," Thalia hissed at Rick, and then she looked directly at the Were. There was a scream from the other room and Rick jumped again. It was like seeing a horror movie. Rick didn't want to know, but at the same time felt an almost overpowering desire to poke back into James' mind. "Focus," Thalia scolded.

It was enough. Rick probed the minds of the prisoners in front of him instead. They were shaken, distracted by the sounds of suffering on the other side of the door. The vampires were resigned. One was certain that she would find her final death tonight. The Were was thinking that no amount of money could compensate for this. He was thinking of his Packmaster, but it wasn't someone from around here. Rick wasn't sure how he knew, it was in how the Were remembered a conversation he'd had before coming to Louisiana. Thalia was watching him. "This one," Rick said, pointing at the Were. "He took money. He came from somewhere else."

"Shut up!" Thalia hissed, and taking Rick by the arm, dragged him back to the office in back. She pushed him toward the couch. He was sure she was going to lecture him, but instead she pulled out her phone, her fingers flying. She leaned against the edge of the desk, skewering him with her stare. There was another scream from outside, and Rick couldn't take it. He stared at the door and broke into a cold sweat. There was a knock on the door. "Come," Thalia called.

It was Mustapha Khan pushing a young woman ahead of him. "Been a while," the Packmaster greeted Rick.

There was another scream, louder than before that trailed off. Rick looked at the woman, but she didn't react. Instead she stared ahead, a dreamy smile on her face. "Feed," Thalia growled. "It will help."

Mustapha looked relaxed, and for some reason, that helped Rick catch hold of his ragged emotions. "I'm not sure I can," he stammered.

"I know it sounds bad," Mustapha said kindly, pushing the door closed. "It's our way. They knew what they were getting into." He jerked his chin at the woman, "Now, don't turn down my gift. I might take it personally."

Rick stood, feeling more eight than nineteen. He stood behind the woman, licked her neck, and struck. Thalia was right. The minute her blood hit his tongue, Rick did feel better. It was as though by feeding he became a part of those around him; he belonged. It was oddly comforting. "Heal her," Thalia growled. "Night is wearing. We still have to visit that house."

There were people in the corridor as they headed out back. Mustapha took the lead, starting his truck, and unlocking doors. It was one of those four door pickups, ' _Crew cab_ ,' Rick thought. He climbed into the backseat, and as they accelerated on to the highway, Rick asked, "What will happen to those people?"

"It's none of your concern," Thalia answered. Mustapha glanced at him in the rearview mirror, and Rick knew he shouldn't ask again.

Rick found himself thinking of Chester, yearning for it. He thought of Brigid's face, the way she laughed when they made love. ' _I never want to come back here_ ,' he thought, but he knew he was lying. Already, his eyes were searching the road ahead for the signs that signaled they were close to the house and the land that surrounded it.

"Turn there," Thalia instructed.

"I know where I'm going!" Mustapha snapped back. He glanced in the rear-view again. "How you doing back there?"

Rick shook his head as though he could shake away the memories of tonight. "Okay," he lied. "Fine."

"Sure, you are," Mustapha replied, and then after a moment, asked, "Do you still play fiddle?"

"All the time," Rick answered, looking out the window.

Mustapha leaned toward Thalia, "You know, I've tried to get more than a screech to come out of that fiddle of mine for years. I figured it was broken, but this one walked into my house and made it sing. It pure ruined it for me!" and Mustapha laughed.

Just the sound of it, warm and rolling, unbent something in Rick. "How's Warren?" he asked.

"He's doing fine," Mustapha nodded. "Told him I was going to see you tonight. He said to pass along his hello."

"Surprised he didn't come," Rick sighed, trying to hold up his end of the conversation. Just talking was helping. He realized he'd been clenching the armrest because his fingers hurt as they relaxed.

"Oh, Warren's particular about who he visits," Mustapha joked, and then jerked his chin toward Thalia as if to say that Thalia wasn't the right company.

"I don't like him, either," Thalia deadpanned, her eyes never leaving the road ahead.

"It's not you," Mustapha continued, "It's your dress code. Black, black, black," and then his eyes flicked back to the mirror. "You're different," he assured Rick. "You make it work."

"It's okay," Rick shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Sure, you are, little Northman," Mustapha nodded. He navigated a sharp turn and Rick heard the gravel under the tires. "Tough guy."

"Not really," Rick sighed, and they were there.

The moon was near full. Rick hadn't noticed when they'd pulled into Shreveport, but here, far from city lights and the whine of traffic, it seemed all he could see. Thalia glanced his way and then was gone. The house stood dark in front of them. Rick found himself stretching out his thoughts. He tracked Thalia as she raced through the woods, but there was no one else anywhere nearby. An owl hooted. There were no frogs. It was too cold. "I used to come out here a lot," Mustapha smirked. "Always something to drop off for your Mom. Clothes, tickets. The Viking liked sending her things. I think he felt it connected them." Mustapha turned to Rick, "How are they doing? Their pictures look good."

"The pictures don't lie. Mom had fun with that Christmas parade thing. They've got folks in and out of the Palace a lot now. She's happy…" and Rick found himself looking around again. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

"What?" and Mustapha looked around.

Rick wasn't sure he could explain it, but he tried. "It's like feeling something warm flowing through you. It starts with my feet and just travels around me. It's like a warm breeze or being under water."

Thalia returned, "I don't smell Fae anywhere."

"Rick says he can feel something here," Mustapha informed the small vampire.

"It's like belonging," Rick explained.

"It could be residual," Thalia explained. "The Sky Prince, your great-grandfather, blessed this place before he left and closed the portals. That may be what you're feeling."

Rick found himself staring at the house. This was where his Mother had grown up. This was where his parents had laughed and made love. This was where he'd been made, if he believed his Father's version of things. He found himself glancing toward the old cemetery. His Mother's family was buried there, and it's where he'd found his Mother after her turning. His feet felt as if they'd taken root. ' _Home,_ ' something inside him sang, and that voice seemed made of small bells and music.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

They drove back to New Orleans that night. It was late, and most vampires had already gone to their day rest. It wasn't until the next night that Rick found himself listening to Thalia deliver her report. Both Eric and his Mother were in the room.

That's how things were now. His Mom attended pretty much everything that had to do with vampire business. Thalia reported the Were Rick identified had given up the names of others after they'd tortured him. Indira was hunting for some of those named in her Area and Rubio was rounding up others.

"And where was my son during the interrogation?" Eric asked. It was the way he said it.

Thalia didn't so much as twitch, but Rick could tell she was worried. Her shoulders tensed and her head moved. "In the back office," she replied.

Rick watched his Father lean forward and his eyes glittered. "Why was he there at all?" Eric didn't raise his voice, but Rick was reminded of a great snake coiling, ready to strike.

Thalia glanced at him. "Your son asked a favor. He agreed he owed me one in return. I needed his skills, so I allowed him to repay it."

Eric swung toward Rick and Rick felt the full weight of his Father's stare. It wasn't comfortable. "This is true?" he asked.

"It is," Rick nodded.

Rick realized he was holding his breath, but his Father straightened. He looked less fierce, more thoughtful, before saying, "I hope what you received for that favor was worth the price, my Son."

Rick thought of his Skyping with Brigid an hour ago. She was headed back to Boston in a few days, anxious to see him. Since Thalia's favor, Brigid hadn't been bothered again. Then Rick thought about the nightmare he had on waking tonight, one of those really terrible ones he hadn't experienced since he was a child. He awoke sweaty and disoriented, the echoes of the vampire's agony chasing him. "It was worth it," Rick said aloud, as much to convince himself as to answer his Father.

They hadn't shared blood, not in a long while, but it was as if his Father knew. He laid his hand on Rick's shoulder before saying, "To stand for your commitments is an honorable thing, Rick," and the matter seemed settled.

Thalia continued her report. Rick's thoughts were a jumble, but he still caught some of what the fierce vampire was saying. They had tortured the rest, but none of them seemed to know who was behind the trouble-makers. The Were was either too loyal or under some deep form of glamour. He'd died without giving them more useful information.

Thalia said something about the King of Mississippi. His Mom snorted and his parents did their flirty thing. Then, his Mom let slip that she'd killed a vampire at the Mississippi King's Palace once and his Father mentioned Bubba. Rick wasn't sure who Bubba was, but they both seemed to think it was funny. It was another of those jarring moments where Rick found himself wondering how the woman in front of him, someone he'd known all his life, could also be someone he didn't really know at all. Then Thalia told his parents about the house on Hummingbird Lane.

"Describe how it made you feel," his Mother demanded, and when he did, she replied, "Yes, that's how it feels when they're near." Rick knew the 'they' she was talking about was the Fae.

"You're sure you didn't smell them?" Eric asked Thalia.

"I've instructed Heidi to go there," Thalia answered. Rick knew Heidi from the time they'd been looking for his Mom. Her vampire gift was a heightened sense of smell which made her an excellent tracker. He knew if there were Fae anywhere near the house, Heidi could find them.

"I wonder if he still lives," his Mother sighed, and his Father pulled her into his arms.

Rick heard his Father whisper, "Niall will always exist, Älskade, even if it's only in our memories," and Rick saw it, that moment it was just the two of them and no one, not even him, existed. Before he'd met Brigid, Rick hadn't understood it. Now, he thought he might.

When it was time to leave, Eric walked them to the front door. His parents kissed. Rick watched the tourists watching them, taking pictures, and then he and his Mother were on their way to the airport, and Boston.

"I know what your Father said earlier, but I don't want you promising any more favors to vampires, Rick." His Mom waited until they were in the air to say it. Rick knew she'd thought it earlier at the Palace. She'd become a pretty clear broadcaster.

"I won't say I thought it through or even that I knew what it meant at the time," Rick confessed, "but it was the right thing to do, Mom." He lifted his chin a little higher as he added, "I understand it now, and the consequences. I will make up my own mind about this."

His Mom's eyes narrowed, the way they always had when he sassed her. "This isn't a discussion," she said sharply. "You don't understand this world. I do! You could have been killed or worse."

"I'm an adult!" Rick protested. "I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"Not about this, you aren't!" Sookie hissed. She caught herself. She took a breath. Rick knew she was struggling with her temper. She'd always had one, but being vampire amplified it. She closed her eyes and took another breath, and when she felt more settled, she opened her eyes again. "I can't believe how stubborn you are!" she scolded.

"Look who's talking!" Rick grinned.

"You are just like your Father," his Mom sighed.

"Bullshit!" Rick called. "I'm just like you!"

His Mom's eyes widened, and then she smiled. "I guess you are." She reached over and took his hand in hers. "I just worry about you. I know you have all the goodies, fangs and gifts, but you don't have our indestructible bodies, Rick. Not yet." She glanced at their joined hands, his warm and hers cool. "Their rules would rip you apart, literally, but since you don't regenerate…" She paused, her eyes full of worry. "I want something better for you, something that doesn't have you stuck in all this Supernatural stuff."

"Like Hunter?" Rick knew it was kind of a low blow. "So, I'm too good for it, but you sure pulled my cousin in."

"I didn't want to," his Mom confessed, "but your cousin's situation is different. He's not you. He grew up different. He wasn't able to mainstream, not where he was. He fits in now and he's happy."

Rick let the silence lie between them before asking, "What do you think my future holds?"

Sookie smiled, "Anything you want it to, Baby Boy."

"I'm serious," Rick sniffed. "I'm going to get this college degree, and what do you really think I'm going to do with it? Find a job in some office?"

"I know you don't have a firm idea," Sookie answered, "but lots of kids don't when they start college. You'll learn about different things, talk to people, and you'll find what you want."

"If you mean what makes me happy, it's playing music," Rick answered. "It's building things, working with my hands. You think I'll learn how to be a tinker? Do they even have those anymore?"

His Mom was getting agitated. "Rick, everyone feels anxious at this time in their lives. You're growing out of being a kid, looking into your future…"

"That will never end," Rick interrupted. "I don't have some expiration date facing me, Mom. I don't have to train into some profession fast so I can earn money to support me." Rick knew he wasn't saying it well. "I mean, of course I want to pay my own way. I just want to be happy while I do it."

"What about hotel management?" Sookie suggested. "You could take over the B&B."

"And where would Peter go?" Rick asked. "He's there for his lifetime, and I'll need to make some money before then. Besides, I don't think hotel management is really for me. You have to be there all the time. I'm not like Peter. I want to see the world."

"When you were little, I used to take you walking through Harvard," his Mom told him. "Do you remember?"

"No," Rick answered. He knew he'd been about two when they'd moved to Chester. Before that, they had lived with Aunt Fran in Boston.

"I remember pushing you in your stroller, watching all those bright, happy young people and dreaming that one day you'd be one of them." She grinned at him, "You were such a happy baby!"

"And now, I'm a happy grown-up," Rick teased.

"Do you even like school?" Sookie asked.

"I've always liked learning," Rick assured her, "but classrooms? Tests? I just don't know."

"It's only been a semester," Sookie told him. "You like it better now than you did when you started in September. Just give it time."

Rick thought of Brigid. "I just don't know if college is really for me," he told his Mom, echoing his lover's words.

For the first time, his Mom seemed to hear him. She sat back, but her eyes were sympathetic. She sighed and then said, "Give it your best shot. Finish the year. If in May you still think it's not for you, we'll figure out something different. Maybe if you were closer to home…"

"And where is that?" Rick asked.

"Closer to us," Sookie answered, "Me and your Father."

"I don't know," Rick sighed in return. "It doesn't really feel like home to me. I'm not sure I know where home is these days." He glanced at his Mom and grinned brightly, "Look, I'm not complaining. I just have to figure it out," and Brigid's face came to mind.

He squeezed his Mom's hand, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. It's something I have to do on my own."

"That's what your Father says," Sookie sighed.

It hadn't occurred to Rick that his Mother talked with his Father about him. It was odd he hadn't considered it, but it made him curious. "What else does he say about me?"

"He tells me you're a man and you need to find your own way," his Mother replied. "He says I hold you too tightly. He says you need to make your own decisions and your own mistakes."

"Then why don't you respect that?" Rick asked. "Why don't you let him be my Father?" It wasn't what Rick meant to say, but it was something he'd wondered.

"Why would you say that?" Sookie asked. "I do respect him…"

Rick laughed, "No, you don't! He says stuff and you just wait until we're alone to tell me to ignore it. Eric didn't like my making a deal with Thalia, but he respected it. You get me alone and the first thing out of your mouth is 'ignore your Father.' How is that respect?"

His Mom looked as if he'd hit her. He almost apologized when she said, "You're right. I haven't done right, not by him or by you. I'm sorry. I… I don't know what to say."

"It's okay," Rick assured her. He didn't like seeing his Mom looking so stricken.

"No," she whispered, "No, it's not, but I promise you, Rick. I'll try harder." She sounded watery, but she pasted that bright smile on her face, the one she pulled out when her heart was hurting and said, "What are your plans for that carving you started?" Rick had used his tools he'd received for Christmas to start smoothing a piece of wood. Eric had offered suggestions and shown him how to handle the various chisels.

"I was thinking something abstract," Rick answered. "I keep seeing waves and water."

"Eric, your Father, he told me his Father taught him how to work with wood. Your Grandfather…" and Sookie looked surprised. "I love you very much, Rick."

"I love you too, Mom," Rick told her. "So, what do you know about Dad's human life?"

"Not a lot," his Mom answered, "but let me tell you what I do know," and they spent the rest of the trip talking about what it must have been like to grow up Viking.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Betty Jo stepped forward, placing herself between the vampire and her King. "Explain again how you know this, if you weren't there."

"I glamoured two Weres. They saw everything. They said the kid was in the back. They had him in the office, and then Northman's minions pulled him into the closet where they were holding Anthony." Anthony was one of the Weres they'd sent into Louisiana to stir things up. "When the kid left, Northman's people knew things."

"And you're sure it's Northman's progeny?" Russell Edgington asked.

"The Weres both identified him from his picture. Yeah, it's Northman's spawn." Vic, the vampire confirmed.

Russell rocked back on his heels. "This complicates things," he said, holding out his hand. Vic pulled the photo from his pocket and handed it over.

"Such a pretty mouth," Talbot exclaimed. "I think we should meet this handsome young person." Russell couldn't help but stare at his companion. He and Bartlett Crowe of Indiana had been married for over twenty years. The attraction lingered, but distance and their nature convinced them to reject monogamy. Talbot had been back in Russell's life for years, but there were times, like now, when the King wondered why.

"Northman has a reputation for protecting his own," Betty Jo was reminding Talbot. She didn't bother to hide her impatience.

"You are vampire," Russell reminded Talbot. "I am vampire. We consort with vampires. That," and he shook the photo, "is something else. I don't care whether he had fangs or not, he's unnatural." Talbot started to pout and it was enough. Russell turned on his heel and motioned Betty Jo to follow.

Once they were alone, Russell asked his questions. "Why were my people there?"

"Fun and games," she shrugged. "You know how it is. Louisiana's been a free for all, ripe for picking. Over the past year, Northman's started paying attention. The eastern border firmed up fast. Not everyone got the message."

Russell growled, "He doesn't deserve to rule."

Betty Jo rocked back on her heels, "I heard he used to visit your Palace, him and his Maker."

"Not with his Maker," Russell confirmed. "He'd long since gained his independence. Appius was a great vampire. I met him in Europe before I came here. I'm sure he did his best to teach the Viking. The fact that Northman still walks among us is testament to the lessons he received. And Sophie-Ann. Now, there was a great Queen, a true vampire. Her children were all the proof you needed. She understood the Viking. I think she's the last one who could keep him in line." It was impossible to keep the sneer from his face. "But once De Castro took control, Northman spun out of control. A human wife?"

"She's vampire now," Betty Jo reminded the King.

"Barely," the King sneered, "and badly trained. She has no Maker, no influence, and yet, he's made her his Queen."

"It's difficult to understand," Betty Jo agreed.

"It is more than difficult," Russell fumed. "It's a betrayal! We have all of us been trained to survive. We know what's required, the control it takes. No one enters this life prepared for its challenges. It takes decades, centuries, to become what we are meant to be. She's been a vampire for what? A year? Two years?"

"Five years," Betty Jo provided.

"A child!" Russell spit out. "Each of us has earned our way to our throne. We have proven we are capable of doing what's necessary to lead our people, but her?"

"Northman's no better," Betty Jo sniffed.

"He is old," the King countered, "but since De Castro, he has turned from us. Even his Maker knew. Why else send his progeny into Oklahoma as a mere consort? He knew the Viking was losing his way. He knew he needed a firm hand and a strong reminder of what it is to be vampire."

"It didn't last long, and now, he's returned," Betty Jo acknowledged.

"Yes," Russell nodded, "With all his ideas and the chaos that comes with them."

Russell's Second pointed toward a magazine lying face-up on the table. "That may be so, but he has become the face of mainstreaming. You know what humans call him? The King of the Vampires, as though there were no others."

Russell stared at the magazine. The cover was a photograph of Northman grinning idiotically at his simpering wife. Once upon a time, this Stackhouse woman had a reputation as a killer, but that was then. Now, she was just another weak vampire turned past her prime. "Who cares?" Russell sneered. "Since when do the ideas of humans' matter?" Deep down, Russell knew mainstreaming was a mistake. It wasn't something he said often, but with Betty Jo he didn't need to hide. "We are vampire. We are not some mistake of nature. We are, each of us, chosen for this life."

"Unlike this son of Northman," and Betty Jo sniffed.

"Abomination," Russell agreed. "There is a reason those creatures died out. They were never meant to be. This 'child' is a slap in the face to everything we are. He wasn't chosen. He wasn't made or trained. In the old days, Northman would have been up on charges."

"We could skip the Vampire Ball this April." Russell had debated an entire week before sending the RSVP to Louisiana. Betty Jo knew it galled him. It was one thing to speak with Weres or humans when things were needed, but socializing crossed a line.

"I wouldn't give him the satisfaction," Russell sniffed. They both knew Stan Davis planned to attend, and there was a rumor Isaiah of Kentucky was coming. "Besides," and Russell glanced at the magazine again, "It is time those creatures saw a true King."

"What of Northman's son?" Betty Jo asked.

"He will return to his fancy human school soon if he hasn't already," Russell replied. "He's Tania's problem, and I don't want to make waves there." There was a shuffling sound from the hallway. ' _Talbot_ ,' Russell thought. His lover was listening in again. He'd need another lesson. "He came home to see his Mommy once," Russell concluded, "He'll come again, and then we'll see."

Betty Jo bowed as Russell rushed from the room. There was a scuffle and a sharp slap followed by Talbot's cry. She waited until the hallway was clear before exiting, the list of things needed forming. When the Viking's spawn returned, her King would know.


	12. Chapter 12 - Sweeping Through

**Chapter 12 – Sweeping Through**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie walked toward Tania's office, her head held high. Eric had warned her. Without some pressing reason, Sookie was obligated to accept the New England Queen's offer to rest in her 'Palace.' Sookie wanted to stay in a vampire-friendly hotel closer to Rick's college, but with the title of Queen came another set of rules and obligations.

Tania's Palace was located in the Beacon Hill area of Boston. From the outside it looked like all the other townhouses around it, although once inside you realized it was several townhouses tied together.

Sookie had to hand it to Tania. Every place you rested your eyes whispered elegance. From the unassuming front door to the understated tones and furnishings, every embellishment was both tasteful and rich. The Palace in New Orleans had its luxuries but compared to this place, it seemed garish. Part of the difference could be blamed on 'improvements' made by Felipe de Castro and his succession of Lieutenants. There were rooms in NOLA that made you believe you were in some cheap nightclub. De Castro had favored reds and lots of gold leaf.

The walls in Tania's Palace were painted or covered in muted colors. The lighting had been placed just so, giving every surface a warm feel. Furniture was a mix of antique and modern, but nothing felt forced. Carpets, couches, pillows, throws, all combined to create perfect settings, and those settings were meant to showcase one jewel: Queen Tania.

As Sookie approached the door, a vampire stepped out from around the corner. He was a guard, but he looked more like a servant. He wore a suit and every effort was made to make him look more accidental instead of what he was, a tough lurking just out of eyesight. "I trust you rested well," he greeted as he bowed.

"I did," Sookie replied. "I was hoping to see the Queen before I go out this evening. Is this a convenient time?"

"She is expecting you," the guard answered.

' _I bet she is_ ,' Sookie thought. Eric told her that even though she was a guest she would be monitored. Sookie couldn't help it. She'd taken her time that first night trying to figure out where the spying devices were hidden. She hadn't found them, but she wasn't fooled. Tania didn't try to hide it either. There were things the Queen asked or observations she made that let Sookie know how closely she was watched.

The door opened and Sookie stepped into another beautiful room. Tania was seated at a desk with gracefully curved legs and she rose when Sookie entered, heading for a pair of armchairs. "Please," she said, gesturing toward the chair nearest her. "How was your rest?"

"I thank you again for your hospitality," and Sookie bowed her head. "My room is just beautiful."

"And the donors?" Tania asked. "Are they not to your liking?"

Unlike New Orleans, donors here were sent to your room. Sookie's preference had been asked before she arrived, and each evening a woman matching Sookie's preferred blood type knocked at her door. "You have done everything to make me feel welcome. I am grateful. I hope Eric and I have the opportunity to return the favor soon. New Orleans is a lovely city and I think you would find it as welcoming as Boston."

"You are sure about the donors?" Tania pressed. "I can have them changed if you truly prefer another type."

Sookie smiled as naturally as she could. It was obvious the donors expected sex. Sookie rose later than most, but it hadn't taken long to figure out the reason donors came to individual chambers was because this was part of the plan. By choosing women, the temptation was lessened, but Sookie still fed quickly and then sent the women away so she could relieve her tension herself. "I guess I'm old-fashioned," and Sookie looked directly at Tania. "I have only one true type and he's not here."

"I heard that about you," Tania answered, staring back in an equally direct way. It was hard not to be intimidated by the New England Queen. She was pure elegance. Her cheekbones were high and her ice-blue eyes tilted slightly. She wore her white-blond hair in an elegant French twist and her suits would have made Pam swoon. Sookie was pretty sure the Queen's back never hit the back of a chair, sitting so high she looked every inch royalty. "So rare, the combination of duty and love. How… romantic."

Sookie smiled a little wider. "I think so." When Sookie was younger, Gran gave her etiquette lessons. Girls in Bon Temps held cotillions and tea parties, so knowing how to present oneself was crucial. Of course, no one invited Crazy Sookie, but now, all these years later, Sookie found herself dusting off those lessons. Sookie sat forward in her chair, ankles crossed and hands discretely folded. She knew the woman across from her would see nothing to criticize.

Tania's eyes narrowed, "And how is your progeny? Has he settled in for the coming semester?"

Rick's room at Harvard flicked through Sookie's thoughts. It was different than she'd imagined, but not unpleasant. The other students on his hallway made of point of presenting themselves. Rick introduced her, but she could tell he'd wanted to bustle her as quickly as possible. In fact, he'd been so brusque she'd asked him if anything was wrong. "He's happy to be back," Sookie said smoothly. "Of course, I'll be seeing him again tonight. We're visiting my friend, Fran Miller."

"The witch," Tania nodded. "Of course. Thank you for letting me know."

Tania smiled placidly and Sookie felt her teeth grind. It was all so polite. Informing was precisely why Sookie was sitting across from her fellow Queen. They might pretend it was friendly, but it wasn't. Sookie was on a tight leash. Tania would supply the car that would take Sookie to Fran's tonight, and the car that would return her to the Palace later. It was possible Tania would place a watcher on Fran's sidewalk, just to make sure Sookie stayed where she'd been put. Sookie knew Eric made payments to this Queen, assuring their son's security, and Sookie knew the payments weren't just money.

"Fran is getting older," Sookie answered, "but anyone who underestimates her would be sorry. She's sharp as a tack."

"There was a time when vampires from all over the world petitioned for her services. Of course, I was honored she chose to live in my kingdom. I would never call Fran Miller my vassal. She was, and remains, my most favored guest. Still…" and Tania picked at a nonexistent piece of lint. Sookie stayed silent, sitting primly. She knew Tania was waiting for her to ask, but when she didn't, the New England Queen sighed, "Still, her magic is not what is was. The wards around her house are weaker. You should let her know. She may still have enemies in this world."

"Thank you," Sookie answered sincerely. "It was kind of you to let me know. I will pass it along."

Sookie watched the Queen's eyes narrow even as her lips tilted upward, "So, I may consider it a favor between us?" Sookie found it hard not to growl in frustration. Eric warned her, then she'd stepped right into the trap anyway. All she'd had to do was remain silent, but instead she'd acknowledged the information by thanking the Queen, so now an obligation existed.

"Yes," Sookie answered, her chest clenching as she wondered what boon the Queen would request.

Tania relaxed a fraction before purring, "Well, since you owe me a courtesy, perhaps you would satisfy a small curiosity I've been carrying."

Sookie's mind raced through the lessons she'd received since demanding her place as Queen. Eric was her primary teacher, but Thalia and Pam talked tactics as well. ' _Patience_ ,' she decided. She could almost hear Eric's voice as he lectured her. ' _Never speak first_. _The one who talks first reveals their purpose. Wait, and when they speak you will know what it is they wish, and you may frame your answer_ ,' and so, Sookie waited. The silence stretched and finally Tania sighed, a sign Sookie took as the Queen's acknowledging defeat. "What do you know of my background?" she asked.

"You mean your time before becoming vampire?" Sookie clarified, and when the Queen nodded, Sookie answered, "Not much. I understand how deeply personal the story of one's turning may be. It isn't the type of tale I enjoy sharing." Sookie mentally kicked herself. She'd shared another personal fact, which meant in the game of vampire secrets, she wasn't doing well. Fortunately, Tania didn't seem interested in pressing her advantage.

"My tale is similar," Tania nodded. "One's turning is rarely a joyous event. No, I was thinking of who I was, or more specifically, what I was before I was turned." To Sookie it looked as though her hostess was reaching back through time and Sookie heard a slight accent creep into the Queen's speech. "I grew up in Russia, what is now Crimea. My family wasn't royalty, but we were related through marriage and alliance to the Imperial house."

Sookie felt a cold finger creep down her back, but she held herself still as she asked, "What is it you think I could tell you?"

"I want you to tell me of the Tsarevich," Tania replied. "Your Mate's Sire turned him. I'm told Appius brought Alexei here to America, or more specifically, to see you and the Viking in Louisiana." Tania's eyes glittered, and Sookie felt danger crowding all around her when the Queen said, "And it is said you killed him, Sookie Stackhouse. How did that come to be?"

"It wasn't me," Sookie replied. For an instant, Sookie could see it all over again, that terrible night. She remembered the blood splatter on the walls in Eric's house and the bodies. She remembered the sick feeling in her stomach as she felt Eric's despair and pain. The Russian Prince wasn't there at the time, but every bit of the nightmare Sookie found had been Alexei's work.

"If it wasn't you, I would consider your favor repaid if you told me who did," and Tania leaned forward ever so slightly.

Telling the truth, that Eric had killed Alexei, wasn't an option, so Sookie started talking, hoping she could weave an alternate truth that would satisfy the Queen. She started with how she first met Alexei. She described his appearance with Appius, and his haunted look. "He told me his story," she told Tania. "It just about broke my heart, but I could tell it had done something terrible to him. Or maybe, it was how Alexei was turned, but by the time I saw him, he just wasn't right. It's why Appius brought him to us. He hoped being near Eric would help… settle him."

"Settle him?" Tania asked.

"Alexei called it doing 'regrettable' things, but it really came down to killing. He liked killing. He was unstable, troubled. He couldn't be trusted to be left alone. Even Appius was afraid of him."

"He was royalty," Tania sniffed. "Someone like Appius couldn't hope to contain his spirit! No wonder he acted out!"

"Appius told me he had bonded with Alexei before his turning," Sookie recounted. "It's how Appius tracked him, how he found him before he was fully dead."

That surprised Tania. "How was that possible? The family never would have allowed a creature like Appius Livius Ocella to get close."

"It was his blood," Sookie explained. "The monk, Rasputin, was using vampire blood to treat Alexei's hemophilia. Maybe Appius used glamour to get closer but he told me the tie was already there." Sookie shrugged, "He said he hated the Bolsheviks because they were hunting vampires. I think he wanted to use Alexei as a weapon against them."

"As if anyone would accept a vampire as ruler of humans!" Tania scoffed. Her eyes glittered again, "And as interesting as this tale is, you seem reluctant to tell how the Prince fell."

Sookie nodded, arranging her thoughts. It had been Eric who staked his brother that night, but Sookie could see telling that truth might prove fatal. Steadying herself, she launched into a slightly different version. "Appius and Alexei had been staying with Eric at his house. I knew Eric didn't trust Alexei either, so he asked me to stay at my house, but that last night I knew something was wrong. I drove to Eric's. I could feel his despair through our bond," Sookie recounted. "The doors to his house were open, so I knew something was wrong. There was blood everywhere. Pam, Eric's progeny, she was hurt badly. Eric was, too. I was helping him push his ribs back in place when I got a phone call. I hadn't realized Appius and Alexei were missing until I spoke with my sister-in-law, Michele. Alexei was at her house. He couldn't get in. She knew enough not to invite him in, but he was circling, waiting for a chance to kill her and my brother, too."

"Why would he want to do that?" Tania asked.

"Because he hated me," Sookie said the truth she believed. "He said feeling Eric's love for me made him feel better, but I don't think so. I think it reminded him of everything he'd lost and it made him worse."

Sookie could see Felicia and Bobby Burnham's broken bodies as they laid on Eric's floor. "Alexei had already killed Eric's Dayman and another vampire that night, but he still wasn't satisfied, he wanted more. I had Michele tell Alexei I was at my house. I figured I was his real target, anyway. He wanted to hurt Eric, and the best way to do it was by killing me."

"And did you go to your house?" Tania asked.

"I did, me and Eric, but we weren't the only ones. My cousin, Claude, and another Fairy were there. I think Appius had tried to drag Alexei away, but Alexei wasn't having it. He'd broken Appius' back and he was circling the Fae when we arrived."

"The smell of Fae must have been overpowering," Tania mused.

"That wasn't it," Sookie protested. "The Fae knew about Eric. They'd shielded their scent," Sookie shrugged. "No, for Alexei, it was just having more creatures to kill. We tried to make him come away, but Alexei wouldn't listen."

"Still, there's something about this I don't understand," and Tania's head cocked to the side. "Why were there Fae at your house? Surely, being bonded to a vampire, their being so close was dangerous for them. Why would they be there without giving you proper warning?"

"They were there to kill me," Sookie confessed.

"You?" and Tania's eyes narrowed. "But, you are part Fae. You said one of them, Claude, was your cousin. Surely, you don't expect me to believe this whole thing was a coincidence! You had a reputation as a vampire killer. Appius was taking away your Mate. Why wouldn't you lure the Prince to his final death?"

"I wanted them dead," Sookie confessed, "Both of them, but I didn't kill them." Sookie braced herself. She saw it all too clearly, how she'd distracted Alexei so Eric could stake him, but that wasn't the story she needed to tell. "If you've heard about Appius you've also heard I was kidnapped by Neave and Lochlan." Sookie felt a little sick, knowing this was part of what Supernaturals thought of when they heard or thought of her.

"They were legend," Tania acknowledged.

"Among certain folks, yeah, I guess they were," Sookie said tightly. "So, you probably also know Eric helped kill them."

"The Viking was rash. His actions could have resulted in a war," Tania replied. "It would have been disastrous for all of us. He was foolish."

"I don't think so," Sookie snipped. The Queen opposite her chuckled, and Sookie had to clench her hands to keep from slapping her. "Anyway, one of the Fae who died the night of my rescue was my cousin, Claudine. She was pregnant, and you know how rare that is. Claude was her brother and the other Faery who was at my house that night was Colman. He was Claudine's husband and he blamed me for her death. I think they both did. They knew I'd been doing work for the Weres and they knew Appius and Alexei were keeping Eric busy. They figured I'd be coming home alone. It really was just dumb luck."

"So, he walked into a trap," Tania said softly.

"I wouldn't say that," Sookie snorted. "When we got there, Alexei was circling the Fae. They were fighting for their lives. He was so fast!"

"He was trained by the best," Tania sniffed. Sookie managed to hold her tongue. Alexei was only fourteen and had been sickly before he was turned. The chances he'd received any real military training were slim to none. Based on what Eric told her, it was more likely Appius taught the Tsarevich everything he knew.

"Yeah, he was giving as good as he got," Sookie said instead.

"So, what were you doing while my Prince fought for his life?" the Queen asked.

"Trying to fight the bond enough to kill Appius," Sookie answered truthfully.

That seemed to amuse Tania. "You didn't like your Mate's Maker?"

"Not one little bit," Sookie answered tartly.

"Neither did I," Tania agreed, and then she sat back. "At least he died fighting." Sookie fought to keep her expression neutral. It seemed the Queen had drawn her own conclusions, saving Sookie from telling a bigger lie. "The hour grows late. I'm sure you wish to be on your way, and I have other matters that demand my attention. If you return too close to dawn, my driver will make sure they unlock the doors for you."

"Thank you," Sookie replied, "You are most kind."

Tania gave her slight head bow. "I will see you tomorrow evening before you return to your kingdom. I hope you will inform your Mate of the courtesies I've extended."

"I will do as you say," Sookie answered, happy she'd avoided thanking the vampire and giving her another opportunity to claim a favor. Tania's slight smile let Sookie know she was right and in another instant, the elegant Queen glided across the room and out the door. Sookie couldn't feel anything but relief.

The black sedan waited on the street to take her to Back Bay. As they drove, Sookie stared at the passing storefronts, her mind replaying that night so long ago. She remembered Alexei dodging and weaving and the flash of long knives. She remembered Appius hissing that she would never have Eric. She hadn't known what he meant then, but soon enough she would. The contract with Oklahoma would be revealed and the nightmare would begin.

' _Not nightmare_ ,' she corrected herself. ' _Journey_.' Sookie glanced at the ruby glittering on her finger. ' _Blood red ruby_ ,' she reflected. When he'd placed it on her finger, Eric said, ' _to remind you we are joined by more than blood_.' Just ahead, Fran's brownstone came into view. A lifetime ago, Sookie pulled around the back of this house in her beat-up car, pregnant, alone, and frightened. "And look where you are now," Sookie whispered to herself.

The walk between the houses was the same and the lights in the small garden were the same, too. The glass wall that separated Fran's kitchen from the garden let Sookie see her friend waiting at the table. She didn't bother hiding her vamp speed, aching to step into the frail cage of Fran's arms. "I missed you," she told the witch.

"I don't know why they say vampires don't change. You look younger and prettier. It's not fair," Fran carped. "Course, if I was nailing that Viking every night it would put some pep in my step, too."

Just hearing his name had Sookie reaching through their bond. Eric wasn't exactly there. They were too far apart, but Sookie swore she sensed his being, and she was pretty sure if something bad happened to him, she'd sense that, too. "Is Rick here yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Fran answered. "He stopped by earlier to pay his respects but said he needed to head back out to pick Brigid up at the airport."

"So," and Sookie busied herself putting tea water on, "I suppose he's bringing her?"

"You don't fool me, Miss Nosey!" Fran laughed. "He hasn't said much about her, has he?" When Sookie didn't say anything, Fran laughed again, "You are the worst actor ever! You want me to give you all the gossip about that girl but you're too proud to ask!"

Sookie sighed, "I do. I've asked Rick, but he just dodges me. I keep wondering if it's because he isn't serious about her or if it's me. I can't think of what I've done to make him angry, but he seems hell bent on punishing me these days."

"I don't think it has anything to do with punishment,' Fran tutted. "I think the reason Rick isn't telling you about her is because he's afraid you won't like her. She's that important to him, Sookie." Fran answered. "I think our boy has found his one."

"Well, that's not likely!" and Sookie brought the teapot to the table. "There's going to be a lot of 'ones' for Rick, but I guess this Brigid is his first one."

"You'll see," Fran answered. "They're happy, two peas in a pod." Fran reached for a small bowl, adding dried pot leaves to the steeping tea.

"But, Rick's too young," Sookie laughed. "It's first love, puppy love."

"Puppy love is for elementary school," Fran pushed back. "Our Ricky waited, and Brigid? She's just as smitten as he is." Fran poured her tea, sniffed and sipped. "They're both young people who grew up fast because they were on their own so much. I'll grant you, there's some ways they play at being adults, but when it comes to their emotions, they seem mostly grown up to me."

Sookie felt a strange twisting in her chest. "I'm sure you're wrong." Sookie sat back, "I've asked him about her. I asked about his bringing her to New Orleans, and he doesn't plan on it!" Sookie picked at the tablecloth, "Does that sound serious? Or is it me? So much has happened. Maybe… maybe Rick has given up on me."

Fran gave Sookie that arch look she knew so well. It was usually followed by some caustic remark, but then her friend seemed to think better of it. Her face smoothed and she answered, "Now, you know that's not true. There's no way Rick would give up on you. You're his Mother! It's just his age. They all think they know everything at this age. He'll grow out of being such a pain in the ass and one day you'll wake up to find out he thinks you're smart again."

"That's isn't what you were about to say," Sookie challenged.

"No, it isn't, but it's what I meant." Fran sipped again. "Besides, you know he loves you. You wouldn't drive him so crazy if he didn't."

"Well, he has a heck of way of letting me know," Sookie shrugged. She looked around the kitchen. "I remember us having talks in Chester, sitting at that kitchen table, just the two of us. We'd talk and talk, about all kinds of things. Now, I'm lucky to get two words. ' _Fine_ ,' I hear ' _fine_ ' a lot." Sookie stared into the darkened yard again. "He's thinking about dropping out of school. Did he tell you that? Do you think it's because of her?"

Fran's mouth tightened, "Maybe," she answered, "in a way. I got the impression over Thanksgiving that neither one of them were doing too well academically."

"Rick told me his grades weren't good. He told me that's why he stayed here for Thanksgiving." Sookie felt foolish. She had so easily fallen for her son's explanation. She could tell Fran thought she was foolish, too, and it made her words come out a little harsher than she meant. "Do you think they're just spending all their time…"

"Fucking?" Fran laughed. "Of course! They're young, healthy people. Lora told me she wiped ass prints off the table in the library upstairs. Course, they think they're all kinds of slick, but nothing hides that stupid look men get when they're getting some!"

"I don't think that's funny!" Sookie exclaimed, but immediately calmed down, seeing Fran's expression. "I don't know why I'm having such a hard time with this," Sookie huffed. "I just can't think of my baby…"

"Making babies?" but this time Fran hid her grin behind her teacup when Sookie's mouth dropped. She waited while Sookie fussed before reaching over to pat Sookie's hand. "Don't worry, Sweet Cheeks. I'm sure our boy's being safe. Lora found condom wrappers."

Sookie couldn't help it. "Not helping!" came out more like a long, low growl.

It just made Fran laugh harder. "No help for it, Sookie! Our Ricky's a grown man in the pecker department. You are going to have to accept that he's going to make his own sorry mistakes, but I'll tell you this about Brigid. I don't think she's one of them. She's a bright, capable young woman. Our Rick could have done a lot worse."

"Easy for you to say!" Sookie fumed. "You're telling me she's a good choice, but at the same time you're telling me she's one of the reasons he's flunking out of school," and Sookie could feel her temper sparking. "He's only nineteen! He has his whole life ahead of him. There will be plenty of these…"

"Brigid," Fran added, not bothering to hide her amusement. "And, no, I don't think there will be plenty of girls like her. I told you. I think she's it."

"Well, I'll just bring him home!" Sookie found herself saying. "He doesn't have to go to school here! There are plenty of good schools closer to home…"

And Fran began to shake. It started as a trembling that Sookie worried was a seizure, but when she rose to help her friend, the witch held out her hand. Fran's mouth opened and a hoot escaped. She grabbed her napkin, held it up to her eyes, and gave in. She laughed until she ran out of breath, and then she started to cough. "I don't think this is funny," Sookie snarled.

"You wouldn't," Fran gasped, wiping her streaming eyes. It took a few more minutes but Fran settled. Sookie couldn't help it. She was fuming and her friend laughing made it worse. Fran reached over and patted her hand. "Now, now. You have a bright, wonderful son. He has every gift in the world and one big problem." Sookie was about to snarl, ' _Brigid_ ', but Fran beat her to it. "He's exactly like you!"

It wasn't what Sookie expected, and she sat back in her chair. "He's not!" she protested. "If anything, he's like Eric, or at least the parts of Eric that drive me crazy. He's headstrong and high-handed. No one can tell him…"

"Anything," Fran finished Sookie's sentence. "Did it ever occur to you the things that drive you craziest about Eric Northman are the same faults you see in yourself?" That brought Sookie up short. Fran nodded, "You know I'm right. And our boy? He has all those traits in spades. He's independent and headstrong. His pride writes tickets his body has to cash."

"I was never like this, though. I valued education," Sookie protested.

"I'm sure you would have if you'd had the chance," Fran countered, "but it wasn't some proper Southern Belle who took off from her family, driving over a thousand miles, and ending up on my doorstep."

Sookie's mouth fell open. Those days seemed so long away, a lifetime. She suddenly recalled that she'd been only a few years older than Rick was now, and it brought her up short. "Things were different," she said quietly. "You're right. I didn't have all Rick's advantages. I grew up alone and it made me grow up fast. I had to worry about bills, and my Gran died…"

"And Rick had to learn about living on his own at boarding school, and his Mom died, although she didn't really go anywhere," Fran said in her wise way. "Instead, she started a new life that included a vampire Rick didn't really know in a place far away from where he called home."

Sookie found herself staring at her hands, "I'm a terrible mother. I never should have…"

"You did exactly what you needed to do," Fran interrupted. "You did what you thought was best for Rick and I don't think you'd hear Rick say any different." Fran tapped the table with her finger until Sookie met her eyes, "Don't you wish parenting came with a book?"

"More a crystal ball," Sookie sighed, and then they were smiling together. After a minute, Sookie asked the question that had been rolling around in the back of her head since Rick said it. "Do you think I keep Eric from being Rick's Father?"

Fran seemed to consider the question before asking, "What makes you say that?"

"Rick thinks it," Sookie answered. "He says that I…" and Sookie sniffed. "I do contradict some of the things Eric says when it comes to Rick."

"Why would you do that, Sookie?" Fran asked. "He's the boy's Father. He's shown real interest, which is more than I'd have given him credit for." When Sookie looked surprised, Fran shrugged, "He's what? Over a thousand years old? Eric Northman didn't choose Rick. He chose his other progeny and he hasn't shown any interest in making more in… What? How old is Pam, anyway?"

"Several hundred years," Sookie answered, "It's just that Rick's different. I mean when Eric had children it was another age." Fran raised her eyebrows, so Sookie explained, "He was living in some village! We don't hunt and raid anymore. Eric seems to see himself when he sees Rick." Fran snorted. She didn't have to say it. Anyone would see Eric when they looked at Rick. The only part of Rick's face that was Sookie's were his eyes. "You know what I mean," Sookie scolded. "I just think…"

"You think you know best," Fran said knowingly. "You got used to being the only voice of authority in that boy's life and you aren't making room for his Father." Sookie couldn't say anything. She could hear the ring of truth in the witch's words. "You're not unique," Fran soothed. "Lots of single moms re-marry and they have to make decisions about how far they'll let their new husbands into their children's lives."

"But Eric isn't Rick's step-father, he's Rick's real Father," Sookie pointed out.

"So what?" Fran asked. "You still grew up together, just the two of you. If you really mean to let Rick know what it's like to have a Father, you're going to have to let Eric in." Sookie nodded, but Fran wasn't finished. "Know this, little girl. The Viking will make mistakes. He doesn't know any more about parenting than you do, and to hear you tell it, even less. If you step back in after opening that door, it'll be worse than if you'd never let him try in the first place."

What Fran said had the ring of truth about it, and Sookie thought she could see how difficult this would be. "What made you so smart?" Sookie asked.

"Life," Fran answered, and lifting her weed-laced cup added, "and the judicious use of narcotics."

"So," Sookie sighed, "What do you really know about this Brigid?" That's when Sookie heard her son's voice. She looked through the wall of glass to see Rick step into the garden with a young woman. Their hands were clasped. She was almost as tall as Rick and her hair was pulled back in a braid. She was looking at Fran's pot plants and then she said something to Rick. They laughed together, then Rick pulled her toward him and kissed her. Sookie felt her chest contract and a low growl rumbled through her.

"Enough of that!" and Fran slapped Sookie's hand. "Behave yourself or I'll make you go upstairs!"

Sookie pulled herself together as she rose. Moving around the table, she stood beside Fran. "I'm good," she whispered. "It's fine."

"He'll always be yours," Fran whispered, patting her hand.

Sookie noticed that when they stepped in, it was Rick who came first. He had the woman by the hand, but was making sure he was between them. "Mom," he said in greeting, "This is Brigid." Sookie couldn't miss how her son's face softened when he turned to the woman, saying, "Brigid, this is my Mom."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Northman," Brigid replied. Her voice was pleasant. Sookie had heard she could sing, not professionally, but well enough for Town dances. Brigid held out her hand, but Sookie found herself bowing instead. She could see Rick's eyes narrow, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to feel the warmth of this young person or let her feel the coldness of her own flesh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Brigid," Sookie said as politely as she could. "Rick tells me you spent Christmas in Italy." The girl was watching Sookie with eyes that seemed too old for her face. She reminded Sookie of someone, although she couldn't think whom, and it started to make her nervous. "Why don't we sit down?" she suggested, but when she waved toward the chairs, her hand moved at vampire speed. The girl's eyes flared while Sookie did her best to recover. "I was just making tea for Fran. Perhaps you'd like some, too?"

"That would be nice," Brigid replied, then biting her lip, started to move past Sookie toward the kitchen.

"No, let me!" Sookie said a little more forcefully than she meant.

"It's okay," Brigid said with a quick smile, "I know where things are." She glanced at Rick "Why don't the two of you visit?" Sookie couldn't help it. She felt a stab of jealousy.

Sookie felt the words forming that would tell this girl exactly what she thought when Rick laid his hand on her arm. "You look good, Mom. Things aren't too tough at Vampire Central – Boston Division?"

"Haven't seen Tania in ages," Fran added. She glanced over her shoulder to call, "No more for me, Brigid. Just fill up the kettle for the two of you. Oh, and can you pull a bottle of TruBlood from the fridge? I think Sookie could use a little pick-me-up."

Sookie felt completely managed and it wasn't making things easier. "Please, Mom," Rick insisted. He'd moved closer so their arms were touching, and, as always, being in contact with him made her feel better.

Fran winked at Sookie, before she started talking, "Well, Brigid, if you're not too tired, I'd love to hear what you saw over there. Italy is one of those places I always meant to see, but I just never got around to it. France? England? Sure, but Italy?" She gestured toward her chair, "And now, I don't think that's in the cards, so I'll have to satisfy myself by enjoying the experiences of young people, like you."

"If you really want to go, I'll take you," Rick volunteered. He was leaning against Sookie, making sure they were touching elbow to shoulder.

"I've done all the traveling I want to do," Fran answered. She fastened her dark eyes on Sookie's, "Nope, my interests these days are more local. It's personal journeys that interest me. Seeing Rick grow. Visiting with friends. Watching the paths your lives take."

"You make yourself sound like a bystander," Brigid said from the stove.

"Do I?" Fran asked. "Well, I'm old. I've seen a lot. When you get to where I am, you start to see the past so clearly, and it feels comfortable. Not like the future. The future is tricky, all those unknowns. It makes me tired."

"Not so tired you don't interfere whenever you want," Rick teased.

"Well," and Fran laughed, "you're right. There is meddling. Meddling is fun," and the witch grinned at Sookie, "Right? You still like to meddle, Your Majesty." Fran glanced back toward Brigid, "You wouldn't believe it, looking at this elegant woman sitting over here, but once upon a time she looked a lot like you, except less promising. You know, she threw up right in back of my garage! Broad daylight, too. Couldn't face my neighbors for weeks!"

"You don't socialize with your neighbors so it wasn't any hardship," Sookie teased back. "Besides, I was pregnant."

"You sure were," Fran agreed. The witch leaned toward Rick. "Your Mom looked like something the cat dragged in and she smelled like shit, but that didn't stop her! That Southern pride of hers was like a ramrod up her ass and as desperate as she was, she let me know she wasn't taking any hand-outs," and Fran's smile softened. "I could see right away your Mom was a survivor and a woman of character."

"Like her son," Brigid said softly. She set a pot of tea next to Rick before pulling the bottle of TruBlood from the microwave. She capped and shook it as if she'd been doing it all her life, then brought it to the table with a glass. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said to Sookie.

Brigid didn't hold eye contact long. ' _Good, let her be nervous!_ ' a small, dark voice whispered in Sookie's head, but another voice, a stronger one, chided Sookie, reminding her that this tall woman with the slightly crooked teeth was someone Rick cared about. "Thank you," Sookie managed.

"So, where did you go?" Fran asked Brigid, and Sookie sat back, glass in hand, determined to try and like Brigid Meaney.

The 'vacation' Brigid described sounded more like a disaster than Christmas vacation. Brigid confirmed she'd been the only young person there. She didn't know her traveling companion or the guides who took her through the ruins before she met them at the small pensione where she was staying. When Fran asked how she'd known where to go, Brigid just shrugged. "That's how these things work. I get the plane ticket and my itinerary and they have a driver with a sign waiting for me at the airport."

"But, don't you have someone you normally see? A particular tutor?" Fran asked.

"When I was younger," Brigid answered. "I was too young to travel on my own, so there was a woman, Anna, who would come to boarding school to collect me."

"Are you still in touch with her?" Rick asked.

"No," and Brigid shook her head. "She was pretty old when I met her. She passed a couple years ago."

"And who was with you this time?" Fran asked.

"Philomena," Brigid said brightly. "Not much English, but that's the point. MaMere likes the idea of her family being multi-lingual."

"Did you speak much Italian before this trip?" Sookie asked. She couldn't help herself. Every instinct was telling her this woman was infringing on what was hers, but she couldn't help being drawn in at the same time.

"Not a lot." Brigid's smile was almost too bright. "But I'm better now. I like to eat so learning how to ask for things came pretty quick."

"It would have been better to send you South," Rick snipped.

"I'll grant you, the weather could have been better," and Brigid launched into a story involving wet boots, soggy sweaters, and a room that sounded more like a concrete prison cell than a hotel. "I ended up putting my underwear under my pillow just to warm it up!" she laughed. Sookie had to admit it, Brigid had a deft way with a story. When you peeled back what she was saying, the experience sounded horrific, but somehow Brigid made it sound like some light-hearted romp. By the end of her tale, they were all laughing and Sookie found herself admiring Brigid Meaney just a little.

"So, I'm assuming you stopped by school and dropped your things off first?" Fran asked as they started to clean up.

"We did," Brigid confirmed. "My dorm won't open for a couple more days, so we're staying at Harvard."

"Brigid's school is just down the street from here," Fran explained to Sookie, but Sookie didn't really hear her. Her mind had stuck on the idea of her son and Brigid living together in Rick's small dorm room.

"What happened to working on your grades?" Sookie hadn't meant to say it out loud, and really hadn't meant it to come out the way it did. Fran's eyes narrowed, and Rick's met hers before sliding left, a sure sign he wasn't feeling comfortable.

"Under the circumstances, why don't you both consider staying here? You'd have the run of the place for a few days and it would be a lot more comfortable, at least until Brigid's school opens," Fran said. "Besides, you know how selfish I am. I'd love having the company." While the words were meant for Rick and Brigid, Fran's eyes never left Sookie.

"What does your family have to say about all of this?" Sookie asked, stumbling even further into the hole she was digging.

"You mean…" and Brigid glanced toward Rick and then seemed to make up her mind. "If you're asking about my seeing your son, I wouldn't know," and Brigid shrugged. "We don't really talk. I'm guessing I'll hear from MaMere soon, though." She glanced at Rick, "It's the beginning of another semester. I usually get a message at the start of term; what's expected of me, familial duty, that kind of thing."

"Elizabeth Crane was always a tough woman," Fran volunteered. "She used to scare some of the administrators at Wellesley. She might even be able to give you a run for your money, Sookie," and Fran nudged Sookie, forcing her to turn her laser gaze away from the young woman sitting the other side of her son.

"From what Brigid says, she sounds like a regular Dragon," Rick laughed, "but you can't convince me she'd ever scared you, Aunt Fran. You're Teflon when it comes to those types!"

"I respect her," Fran answered. "It would be a fool who didn't." Fran patted Brigid's arm, "Your Grandmother is a force of nature, Brigid. I suspect that's where you get it."

"'Force of nature is not what my Da used to call her," Brigid sassed before glancing in Sookie's direction. Her face sobered and she said, "But of course, I'm grateful. She's given me everything I have and that's been more than most."

' _Everything except love_ ,' a voice that sounded a little like Gran whispered inside Sookie's head. There were other voices, louder and more vampire, but Sookie tried to ignore them. "I hear you play music," she said instead.

"She's amazing," Rick grinned. "She can give Peter a run for his money!"

"I'm not that good," and Brigid blushed. Sookie had to admit, she looked charming.

"I can't remember the last time folks in Chester gave anyone a standing 'O', but they were on their feet for you!" Rick gushed. His eyes were glowing.

"Us," Brigid gently corrected. Her eyes were glowing, too. Sookie wondered if this feeling, that she and Fran were just bystanders to something special, was how people felt when they saw her with Eric.

It took her a moment to dial back her possessiveness, but she found the words. "Karin told me about the two of you. Sarah, Peter's Mom, mentioned it, too." It was enough to break Brigid and Rick's focus on each other.

Brigid smiled politely, getting up to take her cup to the sink. That's when Sookie noticed it. Brigid smelled like her son. Sookie looked more closely and saw the telltale signs. Brigid was a little pale and Rick's smile was too broad. The warm feelings that had been developing evaporated and Sookie felt her control starting to slip. Sure, she'd done the same thing when she was this age, but this wasn't her. This was her son, and Sookie took another deep breath, inhaling the scent.

Indignation kicked in. When Sookie was dating, she'd brought boyfriends home to meet her Gran before things went too far. It was the only polite thing to do. Even Bill Compton had met Gran before her relationship progressed beyond hand-holding. ' _It's because you're vampire_ ,' her insecurities purred.

Sookie's emotions were a snarl. On the one hand, she was happy her son was here, free from the world she was slowly learning, but there were still some things that shouldn't change, like manners. As soon as he realized this girl was important, Rick should have brought Brigid home to meet his family. That's when she remembered Rick had brought Brigid here to meet Fran first, and for one terrible moment, Sookie found herself resenting the witch's role in her son's life. "I'm surprised this is the first time we're meeting," Sookie told Brigid, "It's not a long flight, Rick. You could have brought her to meet us over any weekend. It's not like you don't have the money."

Rick immediately got defensive. "Brigid coming for Christmas wasn't really an option, Mom. The Italy thing was planned. Canceling at the last minute would have caused a lot of problems."

"MaMere doesn't like having her plans changed," Brigid added. "I was already on thin ice for backing out of Thanksgiving…"

"So you could both stay here," Sookie said shortly. "I'm sure your Grandmother missed seeing you, like any parent would." Sookie stared at Rick, hoping he read her disappointment.

Brigid seemed oblivious. She chuckled before saying, "MaMere wouldn't invite me to Rhode Island. She feels I need more improvement before I can be trusted to attend family events. No, she decided I'd be better off spending Thanksgiving attending some lecture series in Syracuse." Brigid glanced at Rick, "I told her I would do better staying here to work on my grades."

"Well, it seems you can coordinate your stories when you want," Sookie said tightly.

"Well!" Fran interrupted. "Isn't this cozy? Nothing like having family together. When you and your Mother lived here we had our share of small dramas, right, Sookie?"

Sookie's possessiveness coiled, but she tamped it down. "Yeah, sure," she managed.

Fran nodded before turning back to Rick and Brigid, "I hope you both come to dinner often, even after school starts. It's not like having your Mom at the table. She's a great one for conversation, but you aren't hopeless. Truth is, I could use the excitement. Your Aunt Lora is too settled now. It's all restaurant talk and how tired I look."

"Thank you," Brigid agreed, "As long as you let us cook. It would be fun."

And there it was again, the sense that Fran was getting what should be hers and so Sookie tried again. "You have several months before Spring Break. Mardi Gras falls just right this year. If you started now, I'm sure you could both arrange to spend your holidays with us. Your Father and I will be hosting the Vampires Ball this year. Your sisters will be coming. Karin is bringing Peter. Why, between the parades and guests, it will be fun." Sookie turned to Brigid, "Have you ever been to Mardi Gras?"

"I haven't," Brigid replied.

"I don't really think it's a good idea, Mom," Rick interrupted.

"And why not?" It hurt, Rick's quick rejection.

"Now, just calm down," Fran cautioned, laying her hand over Sookie's.

With a start, Sookie realized her fangs had dropped. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "I'm still young in terms of vampire age," she explained to Brigid. "I'm sure Rick has explained that being vampire is… volatile. I'm still learning to control some of the side effects."

"Look, I'll think about New Orleans, Mom," Rick offered, which was what he always said when he meant 'no.'

They sat in silence for another few moments, when Rick said, "Well, one good thing about Spring. I'd like to try hang-gliding again." He squeezed Brigid's hand and then they were staring at each other in that way that excluded everyone else again.

She couldn't help it. Every Mother's instinct Sookie had roared forward. Rick was ignoring his manners, he was failing school, and now he was back to dangerous activities, and this woman was at the center of all of it. "Bad enough, you rock-climb, Rick. I don't like the idea of you following this person off some cliff," and she found herself growling at Brigid.

"I guess Rick knows his own mind," Brigid snapped, and then she blushed. Maybe she hadn't meant to challenge Sookie, but maybe she had.

At any rate, Sookie's eyes narrowed and she hissed, "I think I know what's best for my own son."

Brigid's mouth firmed and her chin lifted just a fraction, "I think he's proven he can take care of himself."

If Sookie had looked in the mirror, she would have seen her eyes go flat. "Mom!" Rick exclaimed.

"Sookie!" Fran's voice was sharp as a whip. It made Sookie jump. "I need to go upstairs and I want you to take me right now."

"But…" Sookie growled.

"Now!" Fran ordered.

Sookie stood stiffly. She knew her fangs had descended again. She stared at Rick and hoped he was reading her mind. She remembered afternoons spent with Rick sitting in time out for saying words like Brigid had, and she wondered when things became so complicated.

"Who does she think she is?" Sookie muttered as she wheeled Fran into the elevator.

"Your son's Lover," Fran told her.

"And what about that?" Sookie growled. "Well, apparently she's not good enough for him to bring home, but she's good enough to bring here! She strolls in, smelling like him…"

"Only you can smell that," Fran tutted. "And most polite folk wouldn't mention it."

"I'm most polite folk," Sookie protested.

"Usually, but between you and me, you could do better," Fran scolded. "You need to get over this and be nice to that girl. Should Rick have told you more? Yes. Should he have brought her home to meet you? Yes, but you're meeting her now. It's up to you whether you make her welcome, or if you're going to let their bad manners turn you into another Elizabeth Crane."

"Is that why you brought me up here, to give me a talking to?" Sookie growled.

"Of course," Fran laughed, "and to make you help me go to the bathroom. You're as strong as a bull these days, and I can use the help. All that yelling makes me want to pee."

Sookie half-expected Rick and Brigid to be gone when they returned downstairs, but they weren't. Instead, they were scrambling eggs on the stove. "Want some, Aunt Fran?" Rick asked.

"You know how I like them," Fran answered before telling Sookie, "Seems like scrambled eggs are the only thing that sits easy with me anymore."

"I'm sorry." Brigid stepped forward, wiping her hands on a towel. She sketched a bit of a bow. "I shouldn't have pushed the way I did. It's just, I love Rick." Brigid glanced at Rick again, and Sookie realized her son loved this girl, too. "I spoke without thinking. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Sookie could see Rick watching her. "You didn't," Sookie assured the young woman, and then made an effort to hold out her hand. She watched Brigid's eyes widen as she felt the coolness of Sookie's flesh. "I can see you mean a great deal to Rick. That means you mean a great deal to me, too." Brigid looked surprised and Sookie smelled the tart scent of tears. It almost prompted Sookie to pull Brigid into a hug but she held back. She did squeeze Brigid's hand before saying, "Which is why I hope you'll listen when I say I don't want either one of you running off perfectly good cliffs."

Brigid laughed, and then Sookie did, too. There were still a couple moments when Sookie found herself taking deep breaths and counting to ten, but the rest of the visit went well.

It was very late when Sookie sent for the Palace driver. Rick walked her out. As they stood on the front curb he asked, "What do you think of her?"

"Does it matter?" Sookie asked, but she could see from his reaction what his Mother thought still meant something to her hard-headed son. "She's special, Rick" Sookie conceded. "The two of you look very good together."

"I think she's special, too," Rick grinned before saying, "I'm sorry about earlier. You can count on us for Mardi Gras, if that would be okay."

She nodded, then cupped her son's face with her hand. "I'm sorry I won't see the two of you playing this trip. You know how I love to hear you play." She looked at her son's long-fingered hand. "You know, your Father believes your music came from my Fae side." Sookie glanced at the house. "Her Mother's last name is Crane. Did you know that's the name my Fae cousins used? Rick, do you think Brigid might be Fae?"

Rick laughed. "Mom, you think everyone's Supernatural! Brigid's just Brigid!"

"But, how would you know?" Sookie pressed. "It's not as if you've ever encountered a Fae. Not really."

Rick just shook his head, hugging her before Sookie folded into the sedan. As she watched him waving, Sookie started to sift through the evening. It was as Rick said. There was nothing about Brigid Meaney that seemed Fae except coincidence. ' _Coincidence_ ,' Sookie thought, ' _Or luck_ ,' and in that moment she felt closer to her Great-Grandfather than she had in years.


	13. Chapter 13 - Glass Slippers

**Chapter 13 – Glass Slippers**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Eric glanced down at Sookie. There'd been two messages waiting upon their rising. The first was from Mr. Cataliades, asking for an audience at their earliest opportunity. That was where they were headed, but it was the second message that was preoccupying his wife and because of their bond, preoccupying him. Rick and his woman had arrived at the New Orleans Airport this morning, and they were scheduled meet later at one of Eric's restaurants for dinner.

When Sookie first returned from delivering their son to school, it seemed any progress she'd made in learning to control her more vampiric tendencies was lost. She'd railed and complained about Rick, her temper on hair trigger. For the first time in many years, Eric shut down the bond between them, her anxiety too great a distraction. Within a week, though, her crisis passed and his laughing, loving Queen returned and so life at the Palace resumed its more pleasant rhythm.

Final confirmation from Rick that he was coming for Spring Break along with his girlfriend, Brigid Meaney, didn't arrive until last week. Almost immediately the thin thread of annoyance returned. Sookie denied it, but the bond didn't lie.

The timing couldn't have been worse. The upcoming Vampire Ball was in its final planning stages with all its demands and details and Sookie, focused and able, was a critical part of the event's success.

When Maxwell initially suggested it, Eric envisioned an event similar to Sophie-Ann's engagement party, but the Vampire Ball morphed beyond anything he'd imagined. The guest lists were long and Maxwell Lee included events both before and following the actual dance. ' _It will cement New Orleans as a resort destination for vampires_ ,' he assured Eric. Pam agreed, supporting the Area One Sheriff and pushing at each opportunity to make things bigger and better.

As the date drew closer, Maxwell and Pam's instincts proved right. Weeks before the official invitations were sent, people from both the supernatural and human communities were jockeying to be included. Thalia kept him and Sookie appraised. There were simple requests, but there were also more inventive solicitations. Bribes were frequent and there were rumors of forged invitations circulating throughout the city. RSVPs started to come in, and it became clear the hall would be filled to capacity. Stan Davis accepted their invitation immediately, and then Russell Edgington, the King of Mississippi, did as well.

Pam and Maxwell Lee were working almost full time on the Ball, but they needed the authority only their Queen or King could provide. Eric was too busy growing their kingdom to attend to the endless details. It was agreed that Sookie would step in, and until Rick's much-delayed confirmation, his wife had been handling those details beautifully.

The logistics were staggering. The secure quarters on the grounds of the monastery were set aside for Stan, Russell, and their immediate retinues, but vampire-friendly lodgings had to be found in the surrounding neighborhood for some of the others they were bringing, a neat trick during Mardi Gras season. Maxwell's people pressed vassals, screening resting places and negotiating payments. Human guests presented different challenges, but with Hunter Savoy available, at least there were fewer security worries.

For her part, Sookie worked as hard If not harder than either Pam or Maxwell. She met with caterers and offered second opinions on decorations and music. She became the face of the event, allowing Pam to dress her up and trot her out for endless interviews and tours of the Palace. ' _We're just like you_ ,' she'd grin into camera after camera, using her soft upcountry accent, ' _except with teeth_ ,' and she'd flash her fangs. Even without her telepathy, his wife knew how to charm her audience. During one interview she'd danced with the host, shaking her bonbon to prove she was as Louisiana as anyone. During another, she'd demonstrated that even though she couldn't eat, she could still cook, using her sense of smell to balance the spices in a gumbo that was shared with the studio audience. Everyone was in love with the Vampire Queen of New Orleans, and by extension, her King, and Sookie was having the time of her life.

Until now. Sookie was still gamely meeting her obligations, but the sparkle she'd shown before she heard from Rick seemed diminished. ' _You asked him to bring her_ ,' Eric reminded her when the thin thread started to grow into full-fledged worry.

' _I didn't really think he would_ ,' she'd countered, and proceeded to continue fretting.

Eric's driver met Rick and Brigid at the airport, taking them to the apartment where Hadley, Sookie's cousin, once lived. Sookie fought that decision, insisting instead that the young people stay in the Palace, but Eric won. With the turmoil he was experiencing through their bond, Eric was sure Pam's advice that Rick and Brigid be stored elsewhere was best. Over the past twenty-four hours, Sookie's feelings had deteriorated into a toxic stew. One minute she'd compliment Brigid, but in the next she was as possessive as any new Maker.

Eric tried to explain what she was experiencing were her vampire instincts. He pointed out when he felt unreasonable jealousy from her, hoping that by calling it to her attention, Sookie would try harder to control herself. ' _I should have been her Maker_ ,' he groused as he received yet another spike of frustration. At this point in her development he would have expected Sookie to be further along in her ability to control herself. Had he been her Maker, Eric could have compelled her, forcing her to experience that good outcomes follow emotional control. Instead, she was bombarding him, distracting him from what needed to be done and fraying his temper in the process.

As they neared the office door, Sookie managed to bring her focus back to the task at hand. "Do you know why Desmond wants to speak with us?" she asked.

"I think he's leaving," Eric told Sookie. He wasn't sure, but all the signs were there.

That brought Sookie up short. Her hand hesitated and instead of turning the knob, she stared up at him. Her distraction was such a relief through their bond that Eric almost sighed. "Why would he do that, Eric? Hunter relies on him! Has something happened?"

"We'll see when he tells us, Lover," Eric soothed. He took her hand in his. Touching Sookie enhanced the more neutral feelings she was sending, and it felt most pleasant. He was tempted to take the sensation further by claiming her against the hall wall, but he held back. Of course, she felt his interest and rewarded him with first surprise and then a warmth that almost made him lose his resolve.

Sookie settled things by opening the door and Cataliades stood as they walked in. The attorney sketched his formal bow and said, "I'll be leaving for Texas this evening," confirming Eric's suspicions.

"Texas?" Sookie asked. "But…"

As they sat down, the attorney explained, "You remember my grandson, Barry, Majesty. I've negotiated his return. He and Stan Davis have agreed that Barry will offer the King three years of exclusive service, and in return, Barry may return to living openly and with the full protection of the King."

"A generous offer," Eric nodded. Before he'd left Louisiana for Oklahoma there had been a rumor that Barry was drawn into an assassination plot. It almost cost Stan his life and Barry had been in hiding ever since.

"Yes," the demon attorney agreed, "it seems almost too generous an offer."

"So, you'll go to keep an eye on him," and Sookie smiled sadly. "Hunter will miss you terribly. So will I."

Mr. Cataliades, looked directly at Sookie, "I am hoping you will agree to step in with Hunter, mentor him."

"As Queen, Sookie has more important duties than playing nursemaid to Hunter Savoy," Eric protested.

"The Queen is in a unique position to counsel her cousin," Mr. Cataliades countered. "She understands the dangers that present themselves when humans and our kind interact, the pitfalls one may encounter. I'm not suggesting she travel with Hunter, although I think assigning him a companion would be advisable. No, I'm merely suggesting the Queen review his contracts and offer advice on which jobs he should accept. Hunter is still young to this world, and… enthusiastic. He doesn't grasp the implications of some of the demands he encounters."

"He's a risk taker," Eric interpreted.

"Hunter wouldn't deliberately put himself in danger," Sookie protested.

"He is a young man who has led a sheltered life," the attorney shrugged. "Hunter Savoy has found this world is full of interesting diversions."

"I heard about the two vampires he fucked at the Summit." Eric kept his eyes on Sookie, letting her know he was telling her something.

"They were in Bartlett Crowe's retinue," Mr. Cataliades nodded. "They would have turned him if I hadn't intervened."

If Sookie could have blushed, she would have. "I'm sure Hunter just didn't understand. Just because he's finding companionship that doesn't mean he'd do something stupid."

"No one is saying Hunter is stupid, Älskade. What we are saying is he's a young man who's running toward danger. Do you doubt Desmond's word, or my own?" Eric asked his wife.

Sookie sighed, "Oh, all right. So, let's say Hunter has developed taste for…"

"Risky behavior," Mr. Cataliades provided. "And he has, Majesty. It's the experience he craves. The desire creeps into his negotiations. It is more than naiveite. I point out the possible consequences of his actions. He hears me, but in the next moment is racing toward danger again. He needs a firm hand, Majesty, and I won't be here to provide it."

"Why do all your relatives seem to cause trouble, Lover" Eric teased. He smirked at her sharp hiss, leaning forward to take her hand. "Still, as interesting as this idea might be, you, my Lover, have other duties. It would be better to find another to do this. Maxwell has a good handle on his people, and Hunter is known to them. I could ask him to suggest someone suitable."

"I'm not certain Hunter would listen to anyone else," and the attorney also fixed Sookie with a direct stare.

"I wish I could tell what he's thinking," Sookie sighed, then glanced quickly around her. Eric knew she making an effort not to voice her regret at her loss of telepathy. Her lapse made her angry, which meant he felt angry, too. "Look, I'll talk with him," she said shortly. "Hunter's kin. He'll listen to me."

"Of course," the demon said smoothly, and then rising, added, "Take care of yourself, Majesty." Mr. Cataliades bowed first to Sookie before turning to Eric. "The reports on Rick's grades will continue, of course. I don't have to be in Louisiana for that."

"What?" and Sookie's eyes shot toward Eric followed by her flare of temper. He expected her to call him out, but then her eyes narrowed. She was staring at the demon and although he could still feel her anger, her voice was level as she said, "Thank you for everything you've done for us, Desmond. I will miss you."

Eric stood, extending his hand for hers. She stood next to him and he let her feel his pride. He knew she was upset, but she'd sided with him. The demon knew it, too. His eyes flicked between them, and when he spoke next, it was a touch too formally. "I am ever at your service," he said and then he turned and left.

Once the door closed, Sookie turned to him, "Why doesn't he like you? And don't tell me I'm imagining things."

"You see clearly," Eric assured her. "It's because your Great-Grandfather liked me so much." Eric allowed himself a soft smile, thinking back to his interactions with the Prince of the Sky Fae. "Niall employed Desmond, but when it came to watching over you and your family, he asked me. Niall knew how Desmond felt about Fintan and he knew Desmond felt himself guardian to your family, but it didn't matter. Niall trusted me more and the demon can't forgive that."

"It's so petty!" Sookie protested.

"Being supernatural doesn't make someone a better person," Eric laughed.

"It doesn't make them a better husband, either!" and Sookie's eyes narrowed. "All this time you knew about Rick's grades? You know how worried I've been and you said nothing!"

"Your mistake was in asking Rick's permission," Eric replied. He was looking at her in that very direct way, the one Sookie should recognize as his teaching pose.

He knew she wanted to fly at him, but she showed restraint. "What do you mean?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Eric gestured toward the chairs and they both sat down. Eric leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. It allowed him to bring his face close to hers. "Once you asked our son's permission and he denied it, to gain access to the grades would have meant lying to him. Your relationship with our son is already strained. What would have happened if he'd found out you went behind his back and got access anyway?" Sookie bit her lip. "Precisely," Eric nodded.

"So, now you're lying to him, instead," she said. "How is that any better?"

"But, I'm not lying," and Eric grinned. "I never asked permission and I made sure Rick didn't include me in his demands. He was so busy denying you, he forgot about me. He placed no demand on me. I simply was free to do as I wished, knowing I could ask forgiveness later if he found out."

"But you didn't tell me," Sookie pouted.

"If I had, I would have made you a liar, Lover. You were getting enough information from Rick to understand what was happening," and Eric sat back, allowing that to sink in. He could tell Sookie wanted to be angry but she was fighting it. She knew his logic was sound.

"I guess you consider that thinking like a vampire," and Sookie flopped back in her chair.

"I think of it as staying one step ahead of my adversary," Eric told her.

Sookie wasn't amused. "Adversary? This is Rick we're talking about, our son!"

Eric's grin became a full smile, "Rick is a young man who has proven himself resourceful and obstinate. It's more challenging because he's related to us through blood. Think about it. He can pluck our very thoughts from our heads. I can't think of better game to stalk."

"It's not right," Sookie sighed, but she gave into a chuckle and the bond between them smoothed. He felt the moment her thoughts shifted, "So how did you know about Hunter and those vampires at the Summit?"

Eric was pleased she brought it up. "What I'm wondering is how you didn't. It was common gossip both there and after, my wife. You should have heard the story several times."

"I can't be bothered with gossip," and Sookie eyerolled him.

"That is another mistake, Lover," Eric informed her. When she didn't look convinced, Eric sighed, "Vampires love to gossip, Sookie. They love to share small secrets, and sometimes that means you find out big ones. Either they are indiscrete, or you can tell what they aren't saying by what they leave out. It's those informal relationships that cement alliances. You will have to come to terms with that if you are to succeed as Queen."

"I'm sure you're wrong," Sookie groaned. Eric laughed aloud. She could tell he wasn't laughing with her, but he couldn't help himself. "Fine!" she growled. "I'll make more of an effort."

Eric sat forward again before he asked, "Are you sure you want to take on this thing with Hunter?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sookie countered.

"It's just…" and Eric considered his words. "I don't dispute Hunter would listen to your advice. You are his Aunt and he understands his duty to family. It's just you are still learning our world, Sookie. Hunter is what the attorney said. He's drunk on this life. He's taking risks and pushing where he shouldn't. If he were to be injured and you were involved… I know you, Lover. You would blame yourself."

"Hunter's just like I was, Eric," and Sookie shrugged. "He sees how new everything is, and that feeling of being able to interact with people without the shouting in your head? I don't think I can describe how freeing that is. He's just going a little overboard."

Eric felt his annoyance return. He could see the danger, and yet his wife refused to understand. "No, Sookie," he told her. "Hunter's not like you were. You were curious but you were never reckless."

"He just needs guidance," Sookie insisted.

"What he needs a firm hand," Eric disagreed. Sookie was starting to become combative, and that didn't bode well for their evening ahead. Eric purposely pulled out his phone, making a show of checking the time. "Come, Sookie," he told her, changing the subject. "The night passes. Rick and his woman are waiting for us." Of course, that reminded Sookie of her earlier concerns, and Eric immediately felt the slight sourness return to their shared bond.

"I wish you wouldn't call her that," Sookie complained. "Her name is Brigid."

"I understand you don't like hearing me call her his," Eric said shortly. "But, she is, Sookie. He has claimed her and you told me when you returned from Boston you could smell the difference. You must prepare yourself for tonight. They have been together a great deal, and this Brigid is defying her family to be here with him. Rick is also vampire. You know that show of loyalty will inspire passion."

"Why are you going on about this?" Sookie groaned.

"Because you need to be in control," Eric shrugged. "They will have exchanged blood recently. They will have had sex. She will smell like him, and he like her. It is natural for you to feel possessive of him, even jealous. It would be easier for you if you could view Brigid as your daughter. It would help make your reactions easier to master if you feel possessive of her, too."

"But, she's not my daughter, Eric," Sookie said stiffly. "And I don't want to think of her that way. Rick's too young to be getting serious about anyone! He has school…"

"This conversation is not helpful," Eric snapped, and for the first time, he didn't bother masking his irritation. "I have said it many times, but you refuse to hear me, Älskade, but hear me now!" He stood in front of her and leaned over, purposely crowding her. "Our son is a man. He makes a man's decisions, Sookie, and a man's mistakes. You must stop treating him like some child." Eric growled in frustration, "Don't you see? Your possessiveness provokes mine. It's our bond, we are one! This is a dangerous distraction at a time we can't afford it!"

"But, he's…" Sookie was going to say, ' _but he's my baby_ ,' but before she could finish the words, Eric growled again.

"Men who remain tied to their mothers never become men," Eric told her. "They don't have the respect of their peers. They don't respect themselves. Treat him as an adult, and Rick will step up and give you the respect you wish."

"Like Hunter?" Sookie snapped. "He didn't have anyone looking after him and to hear Desmond tell it, he's become a wild thing."

"Your nephew led a different life," and Eric felt his eyes narrow. He was losing his hold on his temper, and that only made it worse. "You do neither of them any credit to compare them!"

His words must have finally registered, because his wife's aggression fell apart. "I'm not sure I can," she admitted to him, and he felt her regret.

"You are capable of anything you truly wish, Sookie" Eric assured her. "If you love our son as you say you do, you'll find the strength. If all else fails, hold your breath."

She didn't speak again until they were in the car. "What if she's Fae?" Sookie asked. She'd floated the possibility shortly after she'd returned from Boston. Eric had quizzed her, and then sent feelers to Tania and others, but nothing had come of it.

"That doesn't seem likely," he replied. "Besides, even if she did carry some of the blood, it would mean nothing."

"Unless she's one of our enemies," Sookie pressed.

"The Fae are gone from this world, Lover," Eric insisted. "If they'd returned, we'd know. Their magic is too great to be concealed. Someone would have noticed."

"Well, maybe she's working for someone," Sookie suggested.

"Working?" and Eric sighed. "You are grasping at straws. Karin vouches for her. She is what she appears."

"Someone he loves," Sookie sighed. "And what if she leaves him?" Sookie stared out the window. "I don't know why this bothers me so much. I just don't want to see him hurt."

Eric laid his hand over hers. "It will be all right," he said quietly. "You will remember that Rick cares for her, and you will be the Queen you are. This Brigid will come to love the clever, beautiful woman I know so well, and she will want to be like you."

They had arrived and the door to the car opened. There was a line of people waiting for the restaurant and those heads turned as Eric exited. The air around them erupted into the murmur of voices and hissing as Sookie took his hand, unfolding gracefully. Eric could feel her surprise as she saw their supporters bowing. Her reaction was charming. The applause followed, and those who shouted, "It's them!" and "Long Live the Queen!" flustered his wife further.

"You see, Älskade," he whispered to her. "Even these people recognize the greatness I see in you."

Tonight's display was more pronounced than any they'd received before. Eric suspected the television exposure had finally done its job. It had been growing for some time. Following their appearance at the Krewe of Boo parade, their appearance at a restaurant or on the streets of New Orleans had resulted in a few openly staring and occasionally a bow. The Krampus parade and its publicity had their Palace tour trade bustled, but the Vampire Ball had clearly taken things to a whole new level. Eric was pleased to see the diners rise to their feet as they entered the restaurant. There were low bows and a smattering of applause. ' _The King!_ ' someone whispered across the room, and closer, a vampire Eric didn't recognize said ' _Majesties!_ ' as he folded neatly in half.

The Maître D was beaming as he ushered them through the room and toward the corner table.

"Thank you!" a female vampire said, stepping in front of them, interrupting their progress. Eric leaned forward, suspecting a trap, but relaxed when she bowed low to Sookie. "You have made this City a place where our kind can walk in peace." She bowed even lower, "I no longer fear the day. You have shown us we can live in this world as equals, Majesty."

"Well, thank you," his mate stammered. He could feel her embarrassment. It was as close as she came to blushing and Eric savored it. "Enjoy your dinner," Sookie told the woman.

"Can I introduce you to my friends?" the vampire asked, and Eric and Sookie soon found themselves meeting the woman's companions. That gave other diners the courage to introduce themselves, and it was almost ten minutes before Eric and Sookie arrived at the table where Rick and Brigid were standing, waiting for them.

Eric couldn't help admiring his son. His face was at once familiar and not. As they approached, Rick leaned over to whisper to the woman beside him. She was nibbling at her thumb, but she dropped it as she met Eric's gaze. She looked like her pictures, except in one respect. Eric noted that while her face was young, her eyes were not. "You must be Brigid," he said, using his warmest tones. He could feel Sookie's sharp spike through their bond and he almost cut off his end. Knowing it wouldn't help, he turned to Rick instead.

"Son," he greeted, opening his arms, inviting his son to step within his embrace. Rick hesitated, but then he went along and Eric welcomed the feel of Rick's arms. Eric turned halfway, leaving Rick facing Sookie before releasing him. It was neatly done and Sookie was too busy hugging Rick to observe Eric lift Brigid's hand to his lips. "You are most welcome here," he told the young woman, trying to make her feel at ease.

"Thank you," Brigid answered. She had that slightly dazed look most females gave him, and then he stepped back before Sookie could see the effect he had on Brigid and feel jealousy for another reason.

"Please," he said, and pulled out Brigid's chair. Rick was doing the same for his Mother. So far Sookie was doing well, but Eric made certain to run his hand across Sookie's shoulder as he passed, smiling and pushing his wife reassurance.

"How was your trip down?" Sookie asked as she dropped her napkin into her lap.

Rick glanced around them. "It was fine." He grimaced, "Do you really like living this way? It's like being in a fishbowl."

Eric frowned. While most of his son's features were his own, his expressions seemed entirely his Mother's, and that frown was the one she wore when the voices in her head had become overwhelming. "I will ask for a private room," he said, and looked over his shoulder.

"It's okay!" Rick protested. "We're here. We don't need to make a scene."

Rick was staring and Eric knew what his son was telling him. He'd read his Father's thoughts. Eric knew now wasn't the time, but he thought it anyway. ' _What a magnificent asset you would be!_ ' and was rewarded by another quick frown. To cut off any protest Rick might make, Eric said, "I will admit I hadn't anticipated how quickly our popularity would grow. I suspect that many here hadn't realized we claimed another child, but now they see you with us and you've sparked their interest."

Sookie glanced his way and as if picking up his cue, added, "I'm sure when they realize this is a family gathering, they'll return to their own conversations and give us our privacy, Rick." The words, which were heard perfectly well by every vampire in the room, had the desired effect, and the level of noise from other conversations started to grow.

"It must be interesting, being so recognizable," Brigid said pleasantly.

"It is a relatively new phenomena," Eric replied. "It serves its purpose. Vampire tourism in the City is doing well. Since vampires own most of the businesses that cater to vampires, that's good for those who live here. Just because we're vampires, it doesn't mean we aren't concerned about doing well economically."

"It's because more money in a vampire's pocket translates to more money in your own," Rick chuckled. It wasn't a particularly respectful thing to say, and Eric saw Sookie's mouth fall open as Rick turned to Brigid and said, "It's that tithe thing I told you about."

"Isn't that like asking people to be taxed twice?" Brigid asked Eric.

"We do pay human taxes, too," Eric confirmed, "but tithes pay for additional services."

"Protection," Rick huffed, using a tone that made it sound more like strong-arming than what it was.

Eric softened his smile before addressing himself to Brigid. "It must seem strange to you, Brigid, this idea that although we look like you, we are still different beings, with different… Concerns."

"Of course, you wouldn't understand that. Rick isn't like other vampires," Sookie added. Eric knew his wife was trying to be helpful, but her words seemed to prick some part of Rick's pride.

"I'm just as vampire as anyone else!" his son snapped.

Eric didn't need telepathy to recognize the spark that threatened to lead to an argument between his wife and child in this public place. "You are vampire, Rick," he said, letting steel creep into his tone. "And you aren't. You are well aware of your differences, my son, and if you are determined to educate your mate about our kind, you need to tell her all she needs to know," and he followed it by thinking, ' _including how you can and do read her mind_.' Eric was rewarded by that quick eye shift from Rick that let him know he'd knocked Rick back a bit.

It was enough, and Eric smiled broadly, "But, this evening is about us getting to know your lovely companion, and her," and he deliberately lifted Sookie's hand, brushing his lips across the back of it, "getting to know us."

Rick settled and Sookie smiled warmly. Brigid seemed oblivious to the storm they had so narrowly missed. She swallowed before mentioning, "Rick says you are a thousand years old."

It was such a common question, and never failed to amuse him. "Older," he grinned at her. "I think it's what attracted my Sookie to me." He gave Rick a teasing look, "I believe your Mother has a thing for older men."

"It wasn't that at all," and Sookie laughed. "When I first saw you, I didn't like you at all! You were acting so superior and looking at everyone around you like they were dirt," and then his Sookie's eyes warmed. "But then I sassed you and it didn't make you mad. You laughed!"

"My angel in her white dress," and Eric poured his love through their bond. Sookie's lips curved and she was as he would always see her, her chin lifted, her eyes sparking, his warrior wife. Rick cleared his throat, bringing Eric back. "You must forgive us," Eric told Brigid.

"Nothing to forgive," the young woman said and Eric saw her approval. It meant nothing, but it meant enough.

The waiter came and orders were taken. Rick and his woman ordered seafood. The blood brought for he and Sookie was the best Royalty and their conversation went well enough. Brigid shared enough about her family that Eric decided to do more digging. For her part, Sookie was able to hold her own. When she'd returned from Boston, his wife complained about the amount of petting the couple had shown at Fran's, but they didn't touch each other much tonight. Perhaps it was being in a restaurant, or perhaps it was his presence. As dessert was served, Sookie asked Brigid, "Do you have your dress for the Ball?"

"I do," Brigid nodded. "It's a black lace number, tea length. I got it for graduation last year. I figured it would do."

"Well, I'm sure we can get you something more appropriate," Sookie replied.

Eric was sure it wasn't meant the way Rick took it, but his son leaped to his woman's defense. "I've seen the dress, Mom. It's perfectly fine."

"It's just everyone else will have new clothes," Sookie said a little more sharply than was necessary.

"It's okay," Brigid stammered.

"It's not," Rick snapped.

"Would you have any objection to our buying you a new dress?" Eric asked Brigid. When Rick opened his mouth to protest, Eric held up his hand, and his son knew enough to hesitate. "My daughter, Karin, arrives this evening. She also needs to find a new dress. You know Karin. You met her in Chester, I believe."

"I did," Brigid nodded. She was looking at Rick, hovering between being polite and looking as if she was siding against her lover.

Eric sighed. He fixed Rick with a hard stare. "It is clear my son thinks enough of you to educate you to our ways, but as any new vampire can tell you, learning all our customs can take years. It's possible he has not told you about our acute sense of smell. Because we detect our environments as we do, any time we gather in numbers we make an effort to wear new clothes. It's considered a matter of courtesy."

Rick was still looking rebellious, but Sookie leaned toward Rick, touching his hand to emphasize her words. "It's true, Rick. I didn't realize it either. When I was still human, I'd fight every time your Father insisted I buy new clothes, but now I understand it. It wasn't about buying me. It was about neutralizing the odors clothes pick up."

"It would be our pleasure to buy you a new dress," Eric pressed Brigid. He glanced toward Sookie, "My wife and my other daughter, Pam, have already made their selections. I could offer their company for your shopping trip, but I suspect Karin's sense of fashion might suit you better."

The explanation had done the trick and Rick's sense of humor had returned. "My Father's right about that. Pam's all about pink and fluffy, and you can see how Mom leans toward girly. Karin's more New York. She likes the basics with an edge."

"That would be most kind," Brigid smiled, "but I have money."

"Not at all," Sookie announced. "We're asking it, so consider it a gift. So, that's settled!" and Sookie turned back to Rick. "As for you, the tailor will be at the Palace tomorrow evening. Hunter will be having adjustments made, too. Your suit is already basted, but you look as if you're shoulders have gotten broader."

"Vampires notice details," Eric told Brigid, giving her his best grin. "We are terrible gossips, and combined with our age, it makes us focus on the most trivial things."

"Whose hair was a touch out of place, who missed a hanging thread," Sookie laughed.

"Whatever for?" Brigid asked.

"Weaknesses," Eric shrugged. "A vampire who doesn't pay attention to details, particularly at important functions, is vulnerable."

"Hunting instincts," Sookie shrugged.

"It sounds… difficult," Brigid said quietly.

"We all learn," Sookie said a touch defensively.

"There will be a number of rulers attending," Eric said, diverting the conversation back to safe ground.

"Rulers?" Brigid asked, glancing at Rick.

"Stan Davis, of course," Sookie said, directing her remarks to Rick. "You haven't met him, but you've heard me mention him."

"Russell Edgington," Eric added. "He rules Mississippi. He's among the oldest of our kind and has been a King longer than any of us."

"Isaiah declined," Sookie informed Rick, then turning to Brigid, said, "He's the King of Kentucky."

"We will go through protocol tomorrow night," Eric told Rick. When Brigid's eyes opened a little wider, he smiled for her benefit again. "You will be included, of course. It's nothing too complicated, bowing, titles."

"Thalia's looking forward to it," Sookie smirked.

"You'll like Thalia," Rick told Brigid.

"Of course, there will be humans at the Ball as well. The Mayor, the Governor," Eric grinned.

"Our Senator," Sookie grinned back. "I never would have thought it. Everyone wanted an invitation."

"There were even forgeries floating around the City, but there is a list of names at the door," and Eric laughed. "A hundred years ago we were reviled, hunted, and now attending our Ball is the most desired event of the season!" It was hard not to feel his triumph. For some reason, Eric thought of Appius and how he would have viewed this turn of events, and in the next instant, Eric could almost feel the crack of his Maker's fist, knocking him down. He was pulled from his thoughts by Rick's quick gasp. His eyes flicked to his son's, but then Rick just as quickly turned his attention back to his Mother and Brigid. It was enough to make Eric resolve to talk with Rick about eavesdropping.

"How are you liking the apartment?" Sookie was asking Brigid.

"Was it really Aunt Haley's?" Rick asked.

"A long time ago," Sookie nodded. "I'd imagine Hunter's been by to see it."

"Today," Rick nodded. "We went down the street to the Square and hung out. We figured we'd go back tomorrow once Peter gets here."

"I've never seen so many performers," Brigid grinned. "And the music!"

"I don't like the idea of the two of you wandering around the City without a guard," Sookie told them. "I know it looks like one big party but it pays to be safe."

"I'll take care of it," Eric assured her.

"Hey, I didn't agree to that! We don't need guard." Rick protested.

"You've seen all the people in town," Sookie answered. "It's not just the usual crowds, Rick. There's a number of vampires who've come this year. We just told you about Mississippi and Texas, and they've brought their retinues."

"Besides, having a guard here in New Orleans is more about show than protection," Eric added. "As my progeny, it's expected."

"I didn't see any guards following Hunter!" Rick pressed.

Sookie glanced at Eric before sighing, "Well, he had one and if he's given him the slip, there'll be trouble."

Eric stared at Rick until he had his son's attention. "I'll be notifying the local Packmaster. It seems Hunter has the Stackhouse habit of causing trouble for others." Eric waited until he was sure his son understood him. When Rick first arrived at the Palace, he made a habit of slipping away from guards. It led to one of the Weres being punished. Eric took Rick, forcing him to watch, and Eric was pleased to see from Rick's slow flush the lesson was remembered. "For Brigid," Eric pressed.

"You don't have to go to any trouble for me," Brigid protested.

"That would be fine," Rick answered and the matter was settled.

"So, dress shopping tomorrow night, and the ball is the night after," Sookie smiled. "That leaves four whole nights! We'll be having a jazz night and then…"

"We're going to head up to Bon Temps," Rick interrupted. "Hunter's coming with us. We're going to stay at the old homestead for a couple days."

"But, you only just got here," Sookie said, and Eric felt her quick hurt.

Eric took his wife's hand, pressing her to look at him. "We have our duties to our guests, Lover. There is the small reception tomorrow night, but there will be meetings with both Texas and Mississippi after the Ball." Eric glanced toward Rick, "You have often said Rick should concentrate on his studies. His attending these meetings would suggest to our guests he's more in our world than you might wish."

"We'll stop here before we head back," Rick added. "You know you're busy, Mom! Besides, I want to show Brigid where you grew up."

"I suppose you'll be joining your friend, George, up there? "Sookie was trying but Eric could feel her disappointment.

"George?" and Rick shook his head. "George's break isn't until next week."

Eric started to do some quick planning. "Do you intend to stay at your Mother's house or in Shreveport?" he asked.

"I figured we could all stay at the house," Rick shrugged. "The utilities were on and there's two bedrooms. We figured we'd pick up some groceries and hang out. That front porch is really great and Hunter wants to go over to Fangtasia at least one night."

"Why does he want to go there?" Sookie asked.

"I told Hunter about that picture of you behind the bar, the one with the hex sign over it," Rick shrugged.

Eric laughed, "Vampires don't forget, Sookie!" He turned to Brigid, explaining, "The bartenders there believe my Queen brings death."

Sookie eyerolled, "It's really unfair. I didn't cause any of those deaths on purpose!"

"No, Lover, but somehow it seemed to happen all the same." Eric turned his mind to the problem at hand. Having Rick and Hunter out of the way for a few days solved a number of problems, but it caused some others, not the least of which was making sure they were protected. "I can't send Pam or Thalia with you," he said aloud. "They will be busy over the next week between negotiations and keeping the peace."

"Just as well," Sookie growled. "Having Pam and Hunter together is trouble."

"They play pranks on each other," Rick explained to Brigid.

"The last one had us cleaning up water for hours," and Sookie frowned. "It's so damp here anyway. His rooms still smell moldy."

"Karin will be returning with Peter to Chester immediately after the Ball," Eric continued.

"What does she do for Tania?" Rick asked his Father.

"Why don't you ask her?" Eric replied. Eric wasn't pleased about the arrangement between New England's Queen and his daughter. There were only so many lives an assassin could burn through, and Tania's desire for money seemed endless. She had Karin on assignment as many weeks as she was home.

"I'll contact Mustapha Khan," Eric decided. "You remember him, Rick," and grinning at Brigid, he winked. "I assure you, the Packmaster certainly remembers Rick."

Rick broke out in a great grin. "He's a great guy," Rick told Brigid. "You'll like his partner, Warren, too. He does breakfast better than Peter."

"There's night out there, Eric," Sookie said softly. "All those trees, and now Compton's ground."

"I'll ask Rubio for a recommendation. He will have someone who can monitor the tree line," and Eric pulled out his phone.

"I wish I could come with you," Sookie told Rick.

"It has been many years since we visited that house." Eric spoke directly to Sookie. He had been wondering when he would get this opening. Many years ago, before Rick and Oklahoma, Niall, the Prince of the Sky Fae told Eric that he blessed the house and the land at Hummingbird Lane. There were times Eric believed that the reason Sookie survived rising without a Maker was because she was made there. Now, as he watched his wife's struggles, he wondered if being exposed to her kin's blessing would help. "Perhaps once our guests leave we could spend a week there," he told her. "There are so many places in that house that hold pleasant memories. You could bring your books. We could have a fire."

"I'd like to say hi to my Gran." Sookie was smiling, but Eric felt the sadness lying below the surface.

Eric took her hand, stroking her palm. "It's time to replace some memories with others Älskade," he said softly.

"I don't think you'll like that little hidey hole any better than before," Sookie teased.

"We'll have to make some arrangements, Lover, since I'm sure you won't like it at all," Eric teased.

"That's right," and Sookie looked away. "I won't be sleeping in Gran's bed again. I forgot."

"I'll send you back pictures," Rick promised.

Eric kept his eyes on Sookie another moment longer before turning back to their son. "You can do better than that. Talk to Mustapha while you're up there. I want work done. The house needs to be made light tight. Tell him I don't wish the character changed, but it needs to be able to accommodate us. Can you do that?"

"Sure," and Rick grinned at his Mother.

"Eric," Sookie cautioned, "I don't think it's fair to ask these young people to spend their vacation doing errands."

"It would be our pleasure," Brigid glanced at Rick before adding, "Our way of saying thank you for hosting us."

"Mustapha will know who can be trusted. Tell him I want the work started at once. It will take a couple days to arrange contractors, but you may have to put up with a visitor or two. You're all right with that?" Eric didn't really care. He was already anticipating lying in front of the little fireplace, reliving memories with his wife.

Eric rose, "Come, Sookie," and he held his hand out for her.

"Don't we have to wait for the check?" Rick asked.

"Not here," and Sookie winked. "This is one of your Father's restaurants."

"You're kidding!" and Rick looked around. "I didn't know you were into restaurants."

"I have holdings in a number of ventures," Eric replied.

"I…" and Rick looked embarrassed. "I guess I don't know a lot about you."

"Then, we should make time to change that," Eric found himself saying, and in that moment, he knew he meant it.


	14. Chapter 14 - A Wolf in the Woods

**Chapter 14 – A Wolf in the Woods**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I still can't get over how beautiful you look," Rick whispered in Brigid's ear.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or punch you," she deadpanned.

They were still standing in the reception line. There was a lull since the local politicians had huddled around his parents and showed no signs of moving along. There was that fake laughter Rick hated, although everyone was making nice. He took the opportunity to turn and give Brigid another onceover.

"Stop!" she huffed, and her cheeks flushed.

She was beautiful. There was no other word for her. The black sheath dress she wore cut severely off the shoulder, all angles, then fell in a straight line to the floor. It made her look even taller, and with the way she held herself, she looked as regal as any Queen. Pam hadn't liked being left out of the shopping expedition, so she'd made up for it by ambushing Brigid with a hairdresser. There were a good five inches gone, still leaving plenty of hair arranged to fall elegantly over the cloth of the dress. "One minute I think I'm standing next to a movie star," Rick told her, "and then you smile and you're my Brigid again."

"I'm always just your Brigid," she told him, but he could tell she was flattered.

Rick glanced up the line. The politicians were still glad-handing, now with King Stan. Rick and Brigid had both been formally introduced to the Kings and their Seconds at the informal reception last night. It had been late, so they hadn't stayed long. It was just as well. Stan was crowing about his having his own telepath and the Mississippi King seemed intent on bombarding Rick with images. Rick knew enough to guard his reactions, but one had included his Father. It was sexual and graphic enough that Rick was certain it was genuine. He hadn't meant to, but he flinched enough that Brigid noticed.

"Most everyone is here," Rick said, shaking off the memories. "Come on, let's go dance."

"You're sure?" Brigid asked, even though she was already moving.

The music was good and the dance floor was humming. If there was one thing people in New Orleans did well and often, it was dance. One number led to another and Rick soon lost himself in the sweep of waltzes and the breathless movement of polkas. The dress Brigid wore had a long slit up one side, and she wasted no time dropping her heels, so she could twirl around the floor with him.

Before long there were other familiar faces dancing. Pam was dancing with Indira, the Sheriff they met yesterday. Peter appeared. He'd declined the reception line, preferring to socialize with the band, but now that Karin was freed up from her official duties, they were taking advantage of his not playing music to move in each other's arms. Mr. Hermosa swirled by. None of the Hermosa kids were there and Rick found himself missing George and Maddie. He felt a tap on his shoulder and Rick turned to face his Father. "If I may," and Rick headed over to the room with the buffet table while his Father whisked Brigid away.

It was amazing. The presentation was all about decadence. There were silver platters tilted just a bit to give the impression of overflowing and wines and punch flowed through ice sculptures. On either end of the table were different fountains. These also looked to flow through ice, but they were actually warmers and the liquid was Royalty. Rick glanced toward the dance floor. Brigid was laughing at something his Father said and the dance seemed nowhere near done, so he grabbed a goblet and filled it. The blood was perfectly warmed and was spiced with something. "Say it," Pam said from beside him. "Say your sister knows how to throw a party."

"It's amazing," Rick told her. "You've really outdone yourself!"

"Sookie does get some of the credit," Pam told him. "She put her all into this. Max and I chose the setting, but she brought in the guests. You should be proud of her."

"I am," Rick replied. His eyes swept around until he found her, dancing with King Stan. "I don't see the attraction," he said aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Pam asked, turning to see where he was looking.

"I don't find him especially funny," Rick continued. "I mean, what's he got to offer? He's King, so what?"

"It's all about alliances, Baby Fang," Pam scolded. "Texas is big and though Stan may look weak, he's gobbling up territory. He just took over New Mexico and Arizona might be next."

"Took over, like he killed people?" Rick asked.

His words were rewarded by sharp looks and hissing by those around them. "Jeez, you're an idiot!" Pam scolded again. "Come on!" and she pulled him back into the main hall but along a wall where no one stood. "You have got to learn to control what comes out of your mouth when vampires can't pretend not to hear! Be aware of your surroundings! It's not a hard lesson!"

"Yeah," Rick grunted. "You're right. I'll do better next time." He didn't really mean it, but it was the kind of thing that got his relatives to move on.

"If you're asking whether taking New Mexico involved killing their King, no one knows. The story is the King was happy to abdicate. The gossip is he ended up riding off into the sunset, literally," and Pam tapped her manicured finger against her goblet. "Finally dead men tell no tales."

"If that's what happened, then why is Mom dancing with him?" Rick asked.

Beside him, Pam huffed. "You really don't get it, do you?" She glanced at his Mom before saying, "You think your Mom is so lily white? I'm sure I don't know how many people she's killed. Vampire, human, Fae; it's a long list, Rick, and I, for one, don't believe her killing days are over. I've seen her in action. She saved my life, more than once, and I can tell you for a fact her aim is true."

"And what are we talking about?" Russell seemed to appear from nowhere. He looked at Rick in a way that made Rick want to punch him. "You really do look like your Father," he said. The King had that same image in his head again, the one where Eric was on his knees. Rick refused to react, but his palms were sweating.

"Real chip off the old block," Pam laughed. Rick could tell Pam wasn't buying into Russell being friendly, and he liked his sister all the more for it. It only took a moment to throttle in his telepathy, and then a little more effort to turn it off completely. "Of course, Rick is under Tania's protection in addition to our Sire's," Pam was saying.

"Northman has a reputation for protecting his own," Russell replied. "Did I hear mention of your Queen's tendency toward violence? I'm hoping now that she's a vampire herself, Sookie finds less reason to kill our kind."

"Lorena deserved it and more," Pam was smiling but her tone was frosty.

"Lorena was a little extreme, but she wasn't doing anything wrong. Disciplining your progeny is a Maker's prerogative. That little stunt Sookie pulled had people questioning my ability to offer them hospitality." Russell bared his fangs, then settled back in the next instant. "Still, that's all behind us now. No one came looking for restitution and now Sookie is your Queen." Russell pursed his lips, "Also a Maker in her own right…in a manner of speaking."

Russell ran his eyes over Rick in a way that was, frankly, appraising. "So, tell me, young Rick, what are you planning to do once you finish with your human schooling?"

' _Not working for you!_ ' Rick thought. "I don't have any particular plans," he said aloud. "Of course, it's just my first year. I have some time to figure it out."

Pam cuffed Rick companionably, "I'm betting he comes into the family business."

"Doing what?" Russell asked.

"Who knows?" Pam shrugged. "He's vampire, he's smart."

"But," and Russell winked, "surely, our Rick has gifts."

"None I could tell you about," Pam laughed, "but he's young. Maybe he'll grow into some."

"My Mother says it's rude to ask a vampire about their gifts," Rick offered. When Russell's eyes narrowed, Rick pulled on his most innocent face. "I'm learning our customs. I grew up among humans. It's important for me to learn as much as I can so I don't offend someone out of ignorance."

"Of course," but Russell didn't look fooled.

Karin drifted their way, "Rick, I think Brigid's looking for you." It was the excuse Rick needed and he didn't hesitate. He saw Russell make to step forward, but Karin seemed to deliberately block the King's way. Rick was sure there were more words being exchanged, but he didn't look back.

"I thought I'd lost you altogether," Brigid sighed when he took her hand.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

Brigid glanced around before saying, "They're not so different than us."

Even shielding, Rick could see it wasn't true. "You just need to look below the surface," he told her. Together, they headed toward the main entrance.

"Don't you think you should tell your parents?" Rick looked over to where they stood. Russell Edgington had rejoined them.

"No," he told Brigid. "Thalia's near the door. I'll let her know."

"Are you all right?" Brigid asked.

Rick stopped their progress long enough to look into her eyes. "I'm fine. I've just had enough of Vampire Central for one night."

He could see Brigid trying to understand. He was tempted to peek in her head, but it would break his promises to himself, and then he remembered Eric's words. "I think maybe I should tell you some things about me," he told her.

She frowned, but then said, "So, I guess we won't be inviting Hunter."

Rick felt a quick stab of jealousy, but then squelched it. Hunter had done his best to be charming, still, Brigid was his Brigid. She hadn't shown his cousin any particular interest. Her offering now was her being kind. Rick glanced around until he spotted his cousin. "I don't think he'll be leaving any time soon," Rick told Brigid.

Across the room, Hunter Savoy had an arm draped around the waist of a tall, blonde vampire while he kissed the cheek of another. Rick had teased his friend, George, about sleeping around, but Hunter took things to a whole new level. Brigid's mischievous grin was all the agreement he needed, so after telling Thalia he was going to show Brigid around, he pulled her toward the elevator.

"I'm not sure how you'll take this, but I want you to know who we are," he told her.

When the doors opened below, the feeding couches were empty. They would be populated later when the party was winding down, accommodating those who needed to feed before seeking their rest. "What is this place?" Brigid asked.

"It's where we feed when we're here," Rick answered.

"But," and she looked around. He knew what it was she was seeing; the couches and beds, the chairs and alcoves. "So… How does it happen? You call ahead? What if there are other vampires down here? I mean… There's a lot of…"

"Beds," Rick filled in. "It's usually pretty tame. It won't be later. Whenever there's a party, a lot of donors are brought in. They'll start arriving in another couple hours. In the old days, they brought them right into the party, like an open bar."

He could see Brigid was shaken. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"I want you to see them for what they are," Rick replied.

She looked at him in her direct way, "Well, aren't you vampire, too?"

"Yes," he told her. "I don't behave the way the older ones do, but you have to know, when you're not around, this is my life when I stay here. I come downstairs…"

"To feed and fuck donors?' Brigid asked.

"No!" Rick realized he'd gone too far. "No, we don't all feed and fuck. I don't!"

"You think I don't realize you need to feed?" Brigid challenged. "You think I don't see no one upstairs except for people like me eating? I don't know why you're doing this. You say you're vampire, and then you decide it's necessary to shock me so that I won't like vampires." Brigid eye-rolled, "Come on, get me out of here. Take me somewhere your Mom likes to hang out. You want me to see how vampires live? Your parents are good examples, if you ask me. Take me somewhere they spend time when they aren't being display vampires."

Nodding, Rick took them both back the elevator and all the way to the top floor. He walked her down the corridor to the family rooms where he and his parents watched television or talked. The furnishings were as he remembered, except for one thing. In place of the coffee table he remembered, there was the piece he and his Father had worked on over Christmas. "He finished it," Rick said aloud.

"What?" Brigid asked, and then, just as quickly, "This place is so beautiful." It was. The furnishings had changed a little. They were less modern and more comfortable. It was in the small details. In some ways, it reminded Rick of his living room in Chester.

"That table," Rick explained. "I told you my Father gave me tools for Christmas, well, we spent the rest of the holiday working on it. It wasn't quite done when I left, but it looks like Eric finished it."

"Putting it there where they could always see it," Brigid completed for him. She stood close, wrapping her hands around his arm. "They have it, you know? That special thing between them? It makes me happy just to be near them."

"I'm a telepath," he told her. He stole his arm around her and held her against him. "Like Hunter."

"Oh," Brigid said softly, and then, "I guess that explains a few things."

"I don't read you!" Rick stammered. "I made myself a promise, almost as soon as I met you, that I'd never dip into your head. I…" and he let her go, falling heavily onto the couch. "I guess I didn't want to know what you thought about me, and then I liked you too much to pull things out of your head that way."

"You should have told me sooner," Brigid told him.

"I know," and Rick sighed, "I'm sorry."

She bit her thumb, thinking, and then made up her mind. She sat beside him and leaned against him, allowing a wonderful sense of well-being to flow through him the way it did any time they touched. "Why are you telling me now?" she asked.

"Something my Father said over dinner the other night," Rick answered. "He reminded me that partners…lovers, don't keep secrets from each other."

"I like your Father, Rick," Brigid told him. "He goes out of his way to make me feel comfortable."

Rick sighed again, "Yeah, you have to believe my Mother isn't usually this way…"

"I like your Mother, too!" Brigid interrupted. "She's had you all to herself for a long time. Don't be too hard on her."

"I love you," Rick said, his feelings front and center, and Brigid came willingly into his arms. They kissed for a long time before she settled back, her head against his shoulder.

"If you're a telepath, why don't you do what Hunter does? To hear him tell, he's got more money than he knows what to do with. He's got friends now. His services are in demand. He can fly all over, see places. Why not do that?"

"It's worse than that," Rick laughed shortly. "Hunter reads humans, which is great. I read everyone, which is kind of unheard of." Rick glanced at Brigid, "You can't tell anyone about me. It's like having too much of a good thing. Hunter can do what he does because he's got limits to his gift. Me? No limits, and that's dangerous in our world."

Rick felt her concern through their tie. "Someone knows about you, Rick. I mean, your parents know. What about Pam?"

"Thalia knows. The Hermosas, too," Rick nodded. "They're all sworn to my parents with a blood oath." Rick shrugged, "Vampires take their blood oaths pretty seriously. You might have noticed, loyalty is a big thing with them."

"Does Hunter know you can do more than him?" Brigid asked.

Rick thought about it, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I think we should keep it that way," Brigid said. She didn't explain, so Rick didn't ask. He thought she was right. Brigid looked around, "Well, what do you want to do? We could go back downstairs or head back to the apartment."

"You offering sex?" Rick teased.

Brigid laughed. "You know there's always sex, but that can happen anytime. Why don't you take me downstairs and dance this beautiful dress around the floor a couple more times, and then we can say good night to your parents like polite people?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the telepath thing sooner," Rick apologized again.

"So am I," Brigid scolded. "I love you, Rick, but I mean it, no more secrets."

"No more," Rick agreed, though he knew it was a promise he'd have trouble keeping.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"For the first time, I feel like a Queen." Sookie's face was glowing. Her eyes were alight and her fangs peeked from under her lip. The Kings had left as had Rick and his friend. The musicians were still playing downstairs and would until the sun chased vampires to their rest. It allowed Eric and Sookie the excuse they needed to retreat to their rooms.

"You were magnificent," Eric agreed. He allowed his hands to glide over the swell of her hips before ghosting up to start working the zippers and hooks.

"I think the humans had just as much fun as anyone." She sighed as he freed her from the built-in bra. Her back arched slightly and Eric ran his fingernails up the column of her back, but she stepped away. "I really followed the whole business thing. Natural gas is big money, isn't it?"

"It's the new gold of the north," Eric nodded.

"And you really think that land you own has deposits?" and Sookie pulled a bag of Royalty from the little refrigerator in the corner and twisted the top so she could pour it into the jar.

"The land we own is in the middle of the deposits. The survey crew will be able to confirm it, but yes, my Sookie, it's likely we will soon be richer." Once she'd finished microwaving and shaking, she offered him a glass, but he declined. "No, Lover. A glass won't be enough. I need to go downstairs soon, and so do you."

Sookie frowned, "I know you're right, but everyone will be down there…"

Eric frowned, too. The feeding area would be crowded, their guests exchanging one dance for another. Those who desired more discrete feeding would make arrangements, but the open couches and high spirits would lead to more than camaraderie among their kind. "I can call down, try to arrange someone in your private room," Eric offered, trying to keep his disappointment from the bond. The truth was there were certain sorts of donors who requested this duty. The tips were big and the exposure, especially for those hoping someday to become vampire themselves, priceless.

"Better do it soon, or we won't be able to reach anyone," she answered, walking away from him toward their closet.

Eric dialed the room and when no one answered, he tried Pam's phone. Sookie came back, wearing her robe. "Things are already underway," he told her. He couldn't help it. He enjoyed these nights, and the thought of taking his woman while watching others had him hardening. "It wouldn't take long, Lover, and I wouldn't share you."

"And I won't share you!" Her fangs clicked down and Eric hardened more, basking in her jealousy.

"You have never seen an orgy," he purred. "As vampire, the sensation is overwhelming. The smells, the sounds."

"We went to an orgy, don't you remember?" she scolded.

"They were ugly people," and Eric was beside her, stroking the swell of her breast through her robe. "They smelled bad. You were repulsed."

"Weren't you?" but Eric could feel her thin note of interest.

"Why do you think I took you outside? You were the only one worth having," he soothed, his fingers stroking, provoking. "But, Sookie, downstairs is something different."

"I couldn't!" she gasped as his fingers dipped under the cloth to find her core.

Eric pulled his hand back, tracing her cheek instead. "I will protect you, Lover. You are mine and I won't allow any other to have you." Sookie's eyes were wide. "You are delightful!" he teased. "You are curious, aroused even, yet you hold back because you still can't admit your desires."

"Nice people don't do that!" she snapped, but it was more guilt than true outrage.

"I'm nice," he hissed, nipping her earlobe. "Come with me, my Queen. Protect me while I feed."

"You are the biggest bullshitter!" Sookie hissed, but her hand slipped into his and he knew he'd won.

Eric slipped into soft pants before pulling Sookie after him. He held her close on the way down, knowing what awaited them, and he wasn't disappointed. The elevator doors opened to a mass of writhing, laughing bodies. Guards made sure there were no problems. Donors who were truly injured caused problems. The smell was delightful, the heavy scent of sex blending with the bright copper of blood.

As soon as they stepped from the elevator, they were approached. "May I be of service?" He was tall and broad-shouldered. There was something about his jaw that reminded Eric of Herveaux, and he was pretty sure Sookie noticed, too.

"What do you say, Sookie?" Eric whispered in her ear as he ran his hands down her arms. "Will this one do?"

She was shivering, her senses going into overdrive. "I guess," she gasped.

"It will be easier for my wife if you sit on a couch," and Eric jerked his chin at one of the guards. "Ask that couple," and he gestured toward a couch where the occupants appeared to have finished. The donor, a woman, smiled at him, but the vampire she was with took her by the hand and led her toward the back of the room. The donor preceded them, sitting and then reclining, lifting his chin so they could both have access.

"How many have you fed this evening?" Sookie asked him. Her voice was tight, and Eric could feel her struggle.

"No one," he told her. "I just arrived."

Eric's eyes narrowed. He was pretty sure the man was lying. It was like that sometimes, flirting with death in their hopes of being turned. "I am here, Sookie," Eric assured her. "I'll monitor you. You won't hurt him."

"Eric, you said you needed to feed," she protested.

"And I do," he assured her, "but I can wait. You are hungry. I feel it."

"It's not for blood!" his Sookie huffed. The way she said it was so sassy, Eric threw his head back and laughed. Eric held her hair so he could watch her strike. There was something sexy in the way her small fangs pieced the man and he rubbed himself against her. The man was touching himself, offering, but Eric knew his Sookie's hands were for him.

"Enough," Eric whispered when he heard the man's heart alter rhythm. She did him proud, never hesitating. She licked his neck, taking the last few drops into herself. "Come," and he pulled her toward the far wall. From here, his Queen could watch those around them. He felt her need building.

"Majesty!" It was a young woman this time. She was already naked and she kept her eyes on Sookie.

"Do you wish to feed from her?" Sookie asked. He could feel her hesitation.

"Only if you wish it," he replied softly. "I can wait."

Sookie turned in his arms and her robe opened. He could feel her bare breasts against his chest. "You are saucy!" he grinned.

"You need to feed?" she asked slyly. "Do it."

"Come close," he instructed the woman. It was awkward, reaching over Sookie to pierce the woman's neck, but Eric understood Sookie's need to stay between them. He didn't feed long, just enough to take the edge off. "Thank you," he said formally before returning his attention to his wife. "Now as for you!"

It was a matter of seconds to have her back against the wall and her legs open. "Hold on," he growled. They had made love this way before, just never surrounded by others, and he watched Sookie close her eyes. He knew even without seeing, her other senses would paint the picture all too clearly. She was on overload and her orgasm caught her almost before he started. "Now, now," he tutted, "let's see if we can do better than that."

"Don't you share me!" she hissed, and his face turned serious.

"I will never share you, Lover," he reassured her, and when her eyes opened, he held them as he took her, slowly and deliberately, in a way to let her know that in a room full of Lovers, she was his only one.

Her mouth fell open and as her eyes met his, he felt something within her shift. Suddenly, unexpectedly, his darling Sookie transcended from who she was to the pure being of vampire. There was no longer any hesitation; Sookie was, in that instant, entirely with him and in her environment. "Yes!" she hissed and then there was no longer Eric or Sookie. There was only them, together, joined inseparably by cock and tooth and blood.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"Did you see them?" Betty Jo was picking up his clothes. She didn't need to, but some part of her enjoyed mothering him. To tell the truth, Russell Edgington enjoyed having her do it.

"I never expected him to bring her down to the feeding room," Russell answered. "Anyone could see it was her first time."

"She didn't embarrass herself," and Betty Jo held up his shirt, which was ripped.

"Bring it home," Russell sniffed. "I don't want to leave any part of me here." He glanced around at his room, "You're giving her too much credit. 'Queen' Sookie isn't really one of us. I don't think any vampire deserves to be called such until they've reached their first century. Not that the niceties worry Northman. You can see how he takes the rankest among us and names her Queen."

"She was more formidable when she was human," Betty Jo sniffed. "Granted, she behaved well last night, but still, she didn't share. I can't see her holding her own tonight, not when she's surrounded by monarchs."

"This meeting should be dreadful," Russell agreed. "Any newcomer would be acceptable in a crowd, but the Ball's over. She will have to mind her manners. I, for one, am not interested in pretending this is normal, definitely not for Northman!"

"It's so difficult being around the newly-turned. They have no finesse," Betty Jo sniffed.

"Frankly, it's an affront to all of us," and Russell started pacing. "I was chosen. The Pythoness herself called me out, Sophie-Ann as well. We were selected as leaders because we earned our place!"

"I didn't like Felipe de Castro, but he deserved his throne," and Betty Jo sat, allowing her boss room, knowing he liked space while airing his grievances.

"At least Northman got his crown the right way," and Russell pointed at a light fixture that featured metal spikes. "I've seen him fight. The Viking knows his business. There's nothing weak about him when he's holding a sword. He's all vampire then."

"Then, what happened to him?" Russell's Second asked. "His Maker was legend; he turned two successful vampires himself. Pam and Karin are progeny anyone would be proud to call their own."

"Whatever has infected him, it's affected his eldest as well. Did you see the way Karin the Slaughterer was treating her pet?" Russell didn't wait for an answer, "Northman should insist she either train him better or turn him! It's intolerable that he was included in any conversation in his current state!"

"I couldn't believe she brought him into the reception line," Betty Jo agreed. "I will say the creature had the sense to leave almost as soon as she placed him there!"

"I wouldn't call him a creature," Russell growled. "The real creature is the dhampir!" The King shuddered, "It makes my skin crawl to be anywhere close to it. The right thing would be to end it." The King's lip curled, 'The polite thing would be to keep it far away from the rest of us, but does Northman do what's expected? No! Instead he parades his freak, mocking us with it, allowing it a pet of its own!"

"What do you expect?" Betty Jo shrugged. "A misbegotten child from a misbegotten Queen."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it was witchcraft!' Russell hissed.

"Perhaps it is," and Betty Jo gave him an arch look. "You know what Tania says. The creature is a regular guest with Fran Miller, the witch."

"Sookie Stackhouse stayed with her as well," Russell mused. "She bore the creature under that woman's roof."

"It makes sense." Betty Jo stood now. "Think about it! Stackhouse was known to consort with witches even before she left for Boston. Northman was respectable. You received him as did others, and then he met her."

Russell stared into the night. "They did fight the witch wars," he mused. "That doesn't sound like someone who uses witchcraft to get what she wants."

"Who knows what someone might have paid to be spared that night?" Betty Jo suggested. "Remember when she showed up and ended Lorena?" Russell made a sour noise. "How did she survive the staking at Club Dead? Was it just luck, and how did she spirit Compton out of your Palace without any of your Weres being the wiser?"

"You think she had help from a necromancer?" It was an appealing idea, one that soothed Russell's wounded pride. Russell's phone buzzed. "Bartlett," he sighed. "I have to take this."

Betty Jo used the time her boss was in the other room to tick through those she'd talked with at last night's Ball. It had been many years since she'd spent time with Pam and her assessment was little had changed. Pam joked and gave the appearance of being light-hearted, but little got past her. Maxwell Lee was the same. He greeted and flirted with everyone in the room, the unofficial host since the Ball was in New Orleans. He'd danced with her twice, all the while extolling the enticements of his City while at the same time roaming his hands over her, searching for weapons.

Rasul was someone she recognized. She'd tried prying some of Michigan's secrets loose, but he was close-lipped. So was Indira. They'd let slip that they'd been in contact when Indira was in exile in Minnesota, but that was it. Rubio Hermosa was there as well. He looked none the worse for his near-final-death experience. Betty Jo hadn't liked Bill Compton. She wasn't sorry he was dead, but everyone heard about his skewering Hermosa to the floor with silver. The story she heard was the vampire had managed to survive for three days, even with daylight creeping toward him. There weren't many who could have done so. Betty Jo herself had been chained in silver and kept in a room where sunlight poured in one side. It had been excruciating and she'd only had to endure it one day.

"He's bitching because I told him not to come," Russell growled, holding up his phone so she'd know who 'he' meant.

"Why would your husband want to be captured on their televisions?" and Betty Jo shook her head.

"Someday he'll thank me," Russell sniffed. "Isaiah, too. My kingdom lies directly next to Northman's. I couldn't decline without raising suspicions, and now my face has been splashed all over their media. We were on the news, walking into the Ball. That's how Bartlett saw it."

"Surely, they didn't identify you by name," and Betty Jo felt a frisson of worry.

"They did!" Russell snapped. "And our titles! I don't know who told, but someone did, and now we have lost our anonymity! Not even the dignity of calling us businessmen! They identified both Stan and me as fellow Kings!"

"I suppose in a way it's not a bad thing," and Betty Jo stepped forward, trying to calm her King. She recognized the signs and if he continued to escalate, things would be broken, and the evening would be difficult. "At least these humans now realize Northman is only one King among many."

"They saw my face!" Russell snarled. "They know who I am!"

"Well, why shouldn't they?" Betty Jo asked, raising her voice as well. "Why shouldn't humans know that there is a true King among them? Why shouldn't they know there's someone who deserves their fear and their respect?" Russell's expression started to shift, so Betty Jo pressed. "When we decided to come out from the dark we knew there would be danger, but in taking greatness, there is always risk."

"We are their masters," Russell nodded.

"We have always been superior," Betty Jo agreed. "Why shouldn't they learn who we are? Soon enough they will understand the meaning of our names."

"Bartlett should be thanking me for stepping into the light first," Russell sniffed.

"Indeed. Isaiah, too. You warned them to stay away because as a great King, a King among Kings, you were willing to take the lead, risking all to forge our way." Betty Jo smiled, seeing her King warm to the idea. "Not the clown show Northman makes of it, but as a true King."

Russell Edgington lifted his chin, his temper assuaged. "I was surprised how loyal the Viking's Sheriffs remain," and he turned to the mirror. "Did you call the car?"

"I did," Betty Jo replied. "Fifteen more minutes. I didn't think you wanted to ride over with Stan."

"You know me well. I'm sure Texas is already over there, cracking his knuckles, and pretending to be more than he is. Another King by default. His day is coming!" Russell smiled darkly, but then remembered something. "That Thalia. I have never understood the loyalty that ties her to him. She is truly formidable! She alone could make sure the Viking holds his throne, regardless of how foolish he becomes."

"It's not just her. Pam Ravenscroft is skilled. Karin? Well, we all know about Karin. No one talks of training, but I've seen several of them in action. It's not as if they forget." Betty Jo checked the setting on the computer. "It would have to be well-planned. Thalia, in particular, would have to be trapped alone. I'd want one more with me. Too many get in the way. Surprise would work best."

"If we were to consider changes, I'd suggest using one of the spawn," Russell mused. "Thalia is almost too loyal. She guards his flank, but she hovers over his ragtag progeny as well. I don't suppose Northman's creature has any battle training. He'd be soft and useless…" and then Russell stilled. "I wouldn't want it harmed, though." His eyes came together as he thought. "There may be something to what Victor told us. I aimed thoughts at him and I'm sure he flinched."

"You think he can read vampires?" Betty Jo asked.

Russell examined his fingernails, running through last night. "I tried a second time, but this Rick was wary. Still, it's possible."

"If he was capable, he would be a mighty asset," Betty Jo hissed.

"For someone capable of wielding him," and Russell sighed. "However, since he can't be turned, and glamour doesn't work, the only alternative may be to remove him from the playing field."

"At the right time," Betty Jo agreed and they moved toward downtime, lost in thought. "What about the nephew?" Betty Jo asked.

"Hunter Savoy is well on his way to being in thrall to our people," Russell answered. "He has made arrangements to meet them tomorrow night up north," and Russell smiled, "at Fangtasia."

"That place is still open?" and Betty Jo laughed before sobering. "I'd imagine he's traveling with protection. He's a money-maker. I'm surprised the Viking isn't policing his playmates."

"My spies tell me the demon has been seen in Texas," Russell drawled, "so it would seem there will be a new babysitter for Northman's young telepath."

"The meetings here stretch another few nights. It's unlikely either Thalia or Pam will be traveling with Savoy," and Betty Jo started considering.

"Too soon!" Russell scolded. "Still, the dangers this kingdom present to our kind are many. We are not here to make friends and breed. We are here to rule them, but if Northman's sideshow keeps the humans smiling, so be it. Until we're ready."

"Until we're ready," Betty Jo agreed.


	15. Chapter 15 - Where the Bell Rings

**Chapter 15 – Where the Bells Ring**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The sun was warm so they drove with the windows open. Hunter was in the backseat, wearing sunglasses and nodding in time to the music. Brigid had her hand out the window, allowing her fingers to ride the air currents. They'd been scheduled to leave early, nine o'clock, but Hunter hadn't shown up until later.

Rick glanced in the rearview mirror, asking, "How you feeling?"

"Like old mud," Hunter croaked. Rick's cousin had already drained several bottles of water and was starting on another.

"Rough night?" and Brigid turned around a little.

"Late night," Hunter answered.

"Not at the Palace." They both knew Rick was really asking a question, and Hunter smiled wryly.

"Not at the Palace," he confirmed, and then sipped from his water bottle again.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Rick growled. "You finally get your freedom and throw it away just as fast. If they don't kill you, they'll turn you and then you get to answer to some asshole for the rest of your life."

"So you say!" and Hunter took off his sunglasses. His pupils were dilated and he was pale. "Just making up for a little lost time," he told Brigid, before stretching and putting his shades back on. "That pair last night were worth it! Legs that went down to there and plenty of imagination!"

"You led a pretty sheltered life," Brigid huffed. "How would you know what's imaginative?"

Hunter tapped his head, "Don't need to do things to know things, right, Rick?" and he winked broadly.

Rick sighed, "Good thing I can't read you."

"Why is that?" Brigid asked. "You can read everyone else, even me!" and she play-punched her boyfriend's arm.

"Demon blood," Hunter explained. "I must be close enough to the demon side that it blocks my head from Mr. Nosey up there."

"Back at ya!" Rick mumbled.

"So, he can't read you either?" Brigid asked Rick.

"No, Hunter can't," Rick replied.

"So, that makes you two the Neutral Zone," Brigid grinned. "That's not a bad thing."

"What's the Neutral Zone?" Hunter asked.

"Star Trek?" and Brigid gave Hunter a stare. "Picard? Make it so?" When Hunter continued to stare blankly, Brigid shrugged. "Pity. We won't be able to share any of our best ones."

"Lursa and B'Etor!" and Rick grinned at Brigid. When they stopped laughing, they explained the premise to Hunter while Brigid brought up pictures of the Klingon sisters up on her phone.

"Yeah," Hunter conceded, "I can see it. They do look like Pam and Karin." He handed back the phone, sighed, and pointed at his head. "Nope, can't read you at all, but I suppose it could be worse," and he pushed the sunglasses back in place.

"I think we should lay low tonight," Rick said, speaking into the mirror. "You look like shit and it'll give me a chance to show Brigid around. You, too, if you're up to it."

"If this place is everything you say, I'll be feeling great in no time," Hunter grunted.

"I'll call Mustapha when we get there. He's expecting us." Rick checked the clock again. Another two hours, at least. It would be almost dinnertime when they arrived. "We should find a grocery store when we get close."

Hunter glanced at the bag at his feet. "Why? I think your Mom had them pack the store. I had to shift stuff twice to get my bag in behind the cooler. Besides," and Hunter leaned back, letting his head drop against the headrest, "I'm not going to feel like cooking tonight. Let's just find someplace fast when we get there. We can do the play house thing tomorrow."

Brigid shrugged and it was decided. They lost GPS a couple times but the sun was still sitting on the horizon when they pulled up the long driveway. The yellow of the house looked soft in the fading light and the porch swing moved slightly in the air. "This is where your Mom grew up?" Brigid asked. She was sitting forward and out the door almost before the car stopped.

"Hey, slow down!" Rick called, then swung around to nudge his dozing cousin. "Wake up! We're here."

Brigid was standing on the soft apron, her arms out. "Oh, I see what you mean!" she told him, settling against him when he wrapped her in his arms. "It's so beautiful!"

The peepers were singing and birds were calling. Rick pointed out the path to the cemetery before saying, "Come on, let's go inside."

The push pad lock combination worked, and the lights did, too. The walk through downstairs didn't take long. "It's homey," Brigid agreed, and then he led her upstairs. The room that had been his Mother's and her Gran's before her smelled a little musty, so he opened windows.

Behind them, Hunter clomped up the stairs, overnight bag in hand. He opened the door across the hall. "Small," he grumbled.

"Try upstairs," Rick offered. "Mom said we had an uncle who turned the attic into a bedroom." It took a few doors, but Hunter found the one hiding the stairs. After a minute there was the sound of the bag hitting the floor. "Guess he's decided," Rick grinned.

Brigid was looking around the room, opening the closet door and then dresser drawers. "I love it here," she said softly. "I… I can't explain it, but it feels like home."

Rick couldn't say anything. He felt it, too. "I knew you'd love it," he whispered, feeling suddenly shy.

"Someone's coming!" Hunter called from upstairs. Rick walked over to the window and, sure enough, a set of headlights turned into the driveway.

"Shit!' and Rick pulled out his phone. "I was supposed to call Mustapha." He glanced at Brigid and felt a sudden panic. No one knew they were here, at least, not yet, and someone was coming. "Stay here," he told Brigid. "When you get an answer, tell him we're here," and handed her his phone.

Walking down the stairs, Rick focused on the car approaching the house. By the time he reached the porch, he relaxed. He knew the vampire and knew his Father had sent her. "Hello," she greeted him. "You may not remember me."

"Sure, I do," Rick replied. "You're Heidi. You helped me find my Mother that night."

"Welcome to Area 5 in the name of the King," and Heidi executed a small bow.

Rick returned the courtesy, "It has been a while."

"I was traveling the last time you were in the Area," the vampire explained. "I'm watching things while the Sheriff is in New Orleans." Rick knew Heidi meant Mr. Hermosa, and then, with a jolt, he realized that when his Mother lived here, that Sheriff was his Father. "I have people patrolling the woods," Heidi was explaining. "If you see anyone out there, don't worry. They'll keep their distance."

Brigid joined him on the porch. "This is Heidi," and Rick introduced them. Heidi's eyes narrowed and she leaned back just a little. "What is it?" Rick asked.

Heidi looked thoughtful and Rick almost dipped into her head to get his explanation, but then she answered, "I'm not sure. May I?" Rick nodded and Heidi stepped up on the porch. She wasn't obnoxious about it, but she was clearly sniffing them. "Would you mind stepping over there?" she asked Rick, gesturing toward the far end of the porch.

"I showered this morning," Brigid grinned.

"No, it's not you," Heidi said almost to herself. She jerked her head toward Rick, and he returned to stand beside Brigid. "Yes, that's it," she said. "It's when you are together," and she looked at Rick. "It's faint, but you smell of the Fae."

"Not surprising," Hunter said as he stepped from the house. "We're related, and now, we're here. You know the Fae. They're all about love and hearts and little wings. I'm surprised unicorns aren't prancing out of the forest. The whole place feels like dream central."

"So, you feel it, too?" Rick asked his cousin.

"The other-worldly, skin-stroking thing?" Hunter asked, describing the feeling the house gave Rick fairly well. "No, not at all!" and then he laughed.

"Well, I'm not related, but this place feels like no other place I've ever been," Brigid proclaimed. "I like it," and then her stomach growled.

"Someplace close we can grab dinner?" Hunter asked.

"There's a restaurant about ten minutes from here," Heidi replied. "Local place."

"I think I've been there," Rick answered. "Pam took me. They had great chicken fingers and fried pickles."

"Sounds like my kind of place!" Hunter grinned.

The phone rang and Brigid handed it to Rick. "Left a voice mail," she told him.

It was Mustapha, and he agreed to meet them at Merlotte's. "Do you have other plans?" Heidi asked. "I'd suggest staying close to home at night. We've had some trouble, nothing serious." Rick's thoughts returned to that night at Fangtasia. He could almost hear the vampire's screams in the night air and he shuddered.

Brigid laid her hand on his arm as Hunter said, "Fangtasia."

"Try not to make a lot of side trips," and Heidi was staring at Hunter. "Remember you are visiting, even if you are related. If you visit Fangtasia, any vampire place, you need to check in."

"Sure," and Rick pulled himself together. "We will. I don't need any trouble."

"Of course, you don't," and Heidi bowed. Rick didn't even try, but Heidi was thinking, ' _but you are your Mother's son_ ,' so clearly that he couldn't avoid it.

"Got your money?" Hunter asked, as Heidi pulled away.

"No," and Rick turned to head back into the house.

"What's that?" and Brigid pointed at the tree line. There were several movements, shadows among the trees.

"Our guards," Rick told her. He watched a few seconds, then smiled at Brigid. "Best just to ignore them. Let them do their job."

"That's creepy," Brigid grimaced. "I mean, shouldn't we invite them in or something?"

"You don't need to invite them," Hunter volunteered. "The house belongs to a vampire. Means any vampire can come in whether you invite them or not."

"That's a thing?" Brigid asked. It gave Rick the excuse he needed to head upstairs for his wallet. When he got back to the porch, Hunter was still talking about vampire limitations. It wasn't something Rick had thought to tell her, but he realized he was pleased she was learning about it. He might be vampire, but she wasn't, and knowing how to fend off vampires might prove useful.

"Silver chains, really?" and Brigid looked skeptical.

"I should probably get you one," Rick confirmed. "Doesn't have to be big. Burns them."

Brigid looked worried, "But, I don't want to hurt you, Rick. I don't want to have anything that would hurt you."

"I've told you before, I'm different," and Rick wrapped Brigid into his arms, needing to feel her. "Silver doesn't work on me. You can't rescind my invitation. You'll just have to deflect me the usual way."

"Knife, gun…" Hunter called out, heading for the car. "Bad shrimp, speaking of which, let's go find this place. I'm starving!"

It didn't take long. The parking lot was pretty full, and Rick found himself gripping Brigid's hand a little tighter than usual. Hunter led the way and they were shown a booth that was a little further back than the one where Rick sat with Pam. Rick was glancing away when Sam Merlotte walked up. "Been a long time, Northman," he said. When Rick turned his head, Sam let out a low whistle. "Damn, you look just like the Viking."

"We met," Rick replied. "It was a while ago, the night my Mom was turned." Rick held out his hand, "Rick Northman."

"Sookie's boy," and Sam took his hand.

Rick made introductions, and when Sam shook Hunter's hand, he said, "I met your Mom once. Hadley was a beautiful woman. Sookie, Rick's Mom, she spoke of her often."

"I barely remember her," and Hunter looked wistful, but then he seemed to remember himself and looked around. "I hear you have the best chicken finger platter around."

"Fried pickles, too," Brigid grinned. "Never had them, but they sound good."

"Best there is," Sam nodded. He looked at Rick, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Rick knew Sam Merlotte was asking about blood, but he answered, "Sweet tea, if you have it."

"Cher, this is Bon Temps," Sam replied, broadening his accent, "There's always sweet tea."

Heads turned as the door opened and Mustapha Khan walked in. He spotted Sam Merlotte right away and the Shifter's eyes let the Packmaster know where his target was sitting. He walked the same way Rick remembered, with that slight roll to his shoulders that seemed to scream he owned the place. "You all recovered?" he asked Rick.

Rick knew Mustapha was talking about the last time they'd seen each other. "Right as rain," he replied gaily. "Let me introduce you to my girlfriend." Mustapha had already met Hunter, but the Packmaster declined their offer to slide into the booth. Instead he grabbed a chair and turned it so he was sitting at the head of their table.

"Waiting for someone?" Sam asked.

"Someone you know," Mustapha replied, and Sam left to put their orders in. "How was the trip up here? Been to the house yet?"

"You already know the answer to that," and Hunter tapped his forehead.

"You know how I feel about you picking my head," and the Packmaster pulled his phone.

"How's Warren doing?" Rick asked, changing the subject, then turned to Brigid, "I told you about Warren. Great guy!"

"He is," Mustapha grumbled. It was enough to make the Packmaster turn his attention from Hunter, but not enough to distract him from the job at hand. "Your minder will be here in about ten. I don't expect any trouble from any of you. This is supposed to be a little recreational visit, so I expect you'll be staying together…" and his stare returned to Hunter.

"Yeah, sure," Hunter shrugged. "As long as they're going to the same place I am."

The food arrived, including an extra burger for Mustapha. "Look, Hunter, we're not here to cause trouble," Rick scolded his cousin.

"I have plans," Hunter informed them. "I have some friends who are meeting me tomorrow night." It was news to Rick, and apparently news to Mustapha as well.

"What friends?" the Packmaster asked.

"Some vampires I met in New Orleans," and Hunter dug into his food. "Couple gals who know how to have a good time. They'll be at Fangtasia."

"The ones from Mississippi? Terri and Jennifer?" Brigid asked. Rick stared at her. He knew she'd been watching Hunter romancing his way through the Vampire's Ball, he just hadn't thought it was so closely.

"Yup, the very ones," and Hunter helped himself to a couple fried pickles. "They'll be on their way home and we thought it would be fun to have them do a little side trip up here."

"Only if they've checked in," Mustapha growled. "If they haven't, there could be trouble," and he started poking at his keypad again.

Hunter's eyes darted to the Packmaster, narrowing, but then his mouth fell open. "Wow, will you look at that? There's something you don't see that every day!" and he gave a low whistle. The woman was dark-haired and well-muscled. She caught Mustapha's eye and started walking toward them. "Boy, things get better and better!" Hunter chuckled, ignoring the dark looks from around the table.

"Packmaster," the woman greeted Mustapha. She didn't bow, but it was clear she was Were and Mustapha was her leader.

"Kara, these are your charges," and Mustapha Khan turned to the table. "This is Kara. She's going to be staying with you during the day."

"With us?" and Hunter grinned. "No problem. I'll stay on the couch. You can have my bed, Little Lady."

"Sam Merlotte has rental properties," and Kara gave Hunter a direct stare. "No need to trouble yourselves."

It occurred to Rick that having an attraction closer to home might make this visit with Hunter easier, so it wasn't just manners that had him saying, "Seriously, there's a bedroom we aren't using. If it would make your assignment easier, we'd like you to come stay at the house, not that we'd even consider trying to give you the slip, would we, Hunter?"

Hunter had returned to eating, but managed to look offended. "Hell, no!" he mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand. "I'd be happy to make sure you're close to me," and then he jumped. Rick stared, and when Hunter jumped again, yelping, "Ow!" Rick turned to Brigid.

"He deserved it," Brigid shrugged.

"Guess I did," and Hunter gave a lop-sided smile. He reached under the table, and Rick was pretty sure he was rubbing the shin Brigid kicked.

"Slide over," Kara said to Hunter, and he did. "Mind if I order?" she asked Mustapha, "I'm starved. The waitress was called and another round of sweet tea showed up followed by chicken and French fries. "Mustapha tells me you're here for the next three days."

"That's the plan," Rick confirmed. "We thought we'd explore a little, but mostly hang out, play some music. This is vacation and we've been pretty busy since we got here."

"Then, back to New Orleans?" Mustapha asked.

"Say bye to Mom and Dad, yeah," Rick nodded.

Sam Merlotte came back, wiping his hands. "Three nights," Mustapha told him.

"Heard the vamps have folks out at the house already." Sam nodded at Kara. "I can get you the key whenever you're ready."

"No need," she told the Shifter. "They've offered their spare room and I'm going to take them up on it."

"Probably for the best," and Sam gave Mustapha a direct look.

"What's going on?" Rick asked. "Might as well tell me. You know I can just ask Hunter to find out." Hunter flashed a grin. Rick knew his cousin wouldn't readily open his shields in this space full of humans, but he couldn't threaten to do it himself without revealing himself.

"Nothing particular," Mustapha said smoothly, but when Rick raised his eyebrow, the Packmaster sat back, crossing his arms. "All right. That Assizes you attended? It didn't settle things. We're still getting reports of assaults, robberies, that kind of thing."

"Making people lose faith in their Sheriff," Sam grumbled. Rick knew he was talking about Mr. Hermosa. He wasn't sure what happened when a vampire was fired, but all he could think about was what happened to Kings in a takeover, and he felt sick.

"Speaking of trouble…" and Mustapha looked angry. Rick looked out the window. "Jason Stackhouse!" the Packmaster said under his breath. He glanced around at them and then gave a sigh. "Guess we might as well get this over with."

"Who's he?" Brigid asked.

"My uncle," Rick told her.

"My cousin," Hunter added, craning around to watch the blond man make his way into the diner.

Rick had to admit, his uncle was still a handsome man. He was broad-chested, the way men who'd worked with their hands got when they grew older. His blond hair was faded, but he had Hunter's lop-sided smile. Rick glanced toward the back of the restaurant. The last time he'd seen his uncle, he'd been hanging with a group of what were clearly friends around the pool table. He hadn't been able to read minds then, but he had read moods, and he could tell his uncle held no affection for him.

The back was empty tonight, but Rick still dipped into Jason's head, just to make sure. He realized his uncle didn't recognize any of them. He was headed their way because he knew Mustapha Khan. It wasn't until he got closer that he started really looking at the faces around the table, and it slowed his step. "Sam," he greeted the owner, and then "Packmaster, what brings you out here?" He was staring hard now, puzzling it out. "I know you," he said to Rick. "You look exactly like someone I know."

Rick made a decision and held out his hand. "Probably my Dad. I'm Rick, your sister's son."

"Sookie's boy?" and Jason looked toward Sam. Sam nodded and Rick could see something had changed. Jason looked back at him, then Brigid, and then across the table at Hunter.

Hunter half stood, offering his hand. "I'm kin, too. I'm Hadley's son, Hunter."

Jason shook with them, looking a little lost, then nodded at Kara before looking at Brigid. "We related, too?"

"No," Brigid smiled. "Not yet." Rick found himself blushing as his heart caught. With those two words, he was ready to fly. He grinned at her, letting her know how happy her admission made him, and she blushed in return.

When Rick turned back, he watched his uncle's shifting emotions. Jason's mouth worked and he licked his lips before that lop-sided smile returned. "Damn, family!" he exclaimed, "I'm happy to meet you. And you're staying here? Out at the old house?"

"Rick tells me that's where his Mom grew up," Brigid answered. "You, too?"

"With my Gran," Jason nodded, then turned to Rick, "Guess your Mom didn't sell the house after all."

"It belongs to her," Rick answered.

Jason looked around, as if he wasn't sure what to do. "Would you like to join us?" Brigid asked.

There wasn't any room at the booth, but Sam glanced over his shoulder. "I could move y'all to the big table in back," and it was settled.

As they carried their things, Mustapha spoke quietly with Kara, and then walked over to Rick. "I have business. Looks like you're okay for tonight." He stared toward the door before saying, "Try to keep your extra-curricular activities to Fangtasia or here. I don't want to worry you, but I'd rather not take any chances."

Hunter was laughing at something Jason said, and Rick glanced toward them. "What about Hunter's playmates?" he asked.

"I think your cousin's going to find out they had something unexpected come up." Mustapha glanced at Hunter again. "Keep an eye on him. I know you probably already heard, but last time he was up here, he got himself in a bad place. Desmond Cataliades was with him, otherwise he might have ended up dead."

"Dead?" and Rick found himself staring at Hunter. "You think he's trying to get himself turned? I mean, it's always with vampires, right?"

"I don't know what he's thinking," the Packmaster replied, "but I've seen these guys before when I was in the military. He's running, but he can't figure out if he's running to or running from." It gave Rick pause and he resolved to have a conversation with his cousin later.

"Happy to hear Stackhouses are back in the homestead," Jason was saying when Rick rejoined his party.

Brigid was standing beside his uncle. Her blue eyes were wide, "I hadn't realized your Gran died there."

"Thinking that house went to strangers was like losing her all over again," Jason snuffled, and then the smile was back again. "But didn't happen. Course, I'd guess it looks different inside, but still. It's with family."

"I don't think it looks that different," Rick told him. "Some of the furniture looks new, but most of it looks like it's always been there. The kitchen table looks like it was built in the room. I can't see how they would ever get it out of there without pulling down a wall."

"Heavy, trestle thing?" Jason asked, and when Rick nodded, he said, "Look at the far corner. I carved my initials in that table one morning. Gran just about took the hide off me." A hamburger was placed in front of Jason and another round of fried pickles showed up. The waitress had a check in hand and Jason grabbed it. "On me!" he announced. "These folks are my family," and he looked proud.

"I'm still Eric Northman's son," Rick said softly. He waited for that to register and the angry man he'd felt before to return.

"And Sookie's," Jason said, putting his sandwich down. "Guess you heard I didn't like your…"

"Father," Rick supplied. The table around them grew quiet.

Jason sensed it, looking around. "I've said some hard things about your… Dad," he acknowledged. "Seemed to me my sister, your Mom, wasn't treated right by him. Of course, that was before your time, but people around here talked about how he married her just to use her," and Jason pointed at his head, so they'd know he meant her telepathy. "You know he never really married her back then, right?"

"What do you mean?" Brigid asked.

"Wasn't any Church wedding. He could have. It wasn't legal at first, but then it was. He just never did. Never gave her no ring. Never moved her into a nice house. Never moved in with her. He had all this money and plenty of folks running around doing what he wanted. Drove that fancy car, but left my sister looking like the town…. Trash." Rick was pretty sure his uncle was going to use a different word. Jason shrugged a little, grabbing a French fry. "Saw them on TV couple days ago. Guess he did right by her in the end."

"They are very happy," Brigid assured him. "It's that big love, you know? The one you can almost see when they're together? I don't know what happened in the past, but what I saw was a man who'd do anything for her."

"That's how it should be," Jason said numbly, then cleared his throat. "Well, what do you say? Want anything else? How about some peach cobbler? Sam's wife makes the best cobbler around."

"I'm so happy we met," Brigid told Jason. She glanced at Rick, "It's good to meet family, isn't it?" She didn't wait for Rick to answer. Instead, she turned back to Jason, "So, tell me, are you married? Does Rick have more cousins?"

Jason's mouth was full, but he nodded, holding up his finger. "Divorced," Jason mumbled when he could, and wiped his mouth. "Three boys, but they moved with their Momma down near New Orleans." He sniffed, before grabbing a pickle, "Don't really see them anymore, not unless I make a special trip. Heard she's remarried, though."

"I'm sorry," Brigid told him.

She nudged Rick. He looked at Kara who stared at him, and he did the right thing. "Would you like to come out to the house tomorrow? We didn't have any particular plans. Maybe you could show us around."

Hunter opened his mouth, but Jason was already saying, "Really? Well, I'd like that! I have work, of course, but I could be by around four. We could grab some dinner and I can show you Bon Temps. Your Mom was a real member of this community once upon a time. She had friends here."

Kara followed them back to Hummingbird Lane. Hunter rode in the backseat. He chatted, but then he got a text and after that, he went silent, staring out the windows. "You okay?" Rick asked him about halfway home.

"Fine," Hunter answered, but everyone could tell by his tone that he wasn't. As soon as Rick had the car in park, Hunter was out of the car, inside and upstairs.

"What do you think that's about?" Brigid asked. Rick had an idea. Mustapha hadn't been subtle. Rick was willing to bet Hunter's new 'friends' weren't coming to Fangtasia anymore.

Kara pulled a duffle bag out of her trunk and followed them in. They showed her the spare room, and she excused herself to head outside. "I'll introduce myself to your other friends," she grinned. "Don't wait up, but don't lock me out."

"Want to stay up?" Rick asked Brigid after Kara left.

"I'm exhausted," she answered. Rick trailed her up to the main bedroom after shutting off lights, making sure the front door was locked, and the back door was open. Brigid was already in bed, the quilt pulled up over her shoulder. It was a matter of minutes before he was beside her.

She was wearing a t-shirt but nothing else. He stroked up her leg but Brigid caught his hand, pulling it around her as she spooned against him. "Too many people in the house," she mumbled.

As if he knew, Hunter moved above them and the floor creaked. "Your uncle seemed so happy to see you," Brigid whispered, "almost relieved. You could tell he's lonely…lost. He brushed off his divorce, but I think it makes him really sad."

The meeting had gone differently than Rick would have predicted, and then he remembered something she'd said. "Speaking of marriage," and Rick kissed the inside of Brigid's palm. "'Not yet?' Does that mean you intend to make an honest man of me?"

"Probably," and Rick could tell Brigid was smiling. "Not now, though."

Pulling her closer, Rick's hands started moving, "What do I have to do to earn it?" he teased, but Brigid pulled away and turned so she could face him.

"You know I can't even think about that until I'm twenty-one." Suddenly, his Brigid was all business. "I need to tell you something. I'm failing. It's bad. I probably won't make it through the semester. As soon as MaMere hears about it, I'll be pulled out of school. I still have two months until I'm free. I won't be able to make it that long, not in Boston."

"What are you saying?" Rick asked, his chest feeling tight.

There wasn't much light but Rick could clearly see Brigid's face. "That teacher of yours? The one in Chester we met?"

"Mr. West?" Rick felt confused. He couldn't think why Brigid would be bringing up Dan West right now.

"Remember how he offered a berth, delivering his boat? Well…" and she dipped her head against his chest. "I said yes. I'll be leaving for Florida as soon as we get back."

"What are you talking about?" Rick stammered. "You can't just leave."

"It will take a couple weeks to outfit, and then another month to cross," Brigid told him. "By the time we reach England, it will be days, maybe a week until my birthday."

"What is it about your birthday?" Rick protested.

"I'm under her guardianship," Brigid told him. "The minute I turn twenty-one, it's over. I get some money, not much, but mostly I get my life back. MaMere can't order me around anymore."

"But, what about us?" Rick asked. He hated how whiny he sounded. "What about me?"

"No one's going to whisk you away if you flunk out," Brigid told him. "No one's going to pressure you. Not really. Your family loves you. You matter to them."

"You matter to me," Rick whispered.

"And, when I'm free, I'm going to come back," Brigid whispered. She kissed him, and Rick kissed her. Suddenly, it didn't matter to either of them that Hunter was upstairs or that Kara could return any minute. Neither of them was happy until he was well-seated and she was riding him. "I love you," Brigid proclaimed, and as they found completion, Rick knew he couldn't let her leave without him.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"I feel better about Rick, don't you?" It was the second time she'd said it, but the feeling of relief she felt didn't diminish.

"He seems settled," Eric agreed.

"Do you think he'll be able to pull this semester out?" They were heading toward the offices. The Ball was over and their guests gone, but now the real work began. There were overtures to make and reports to review. Maxwell had several proposals that required their attention, proposals that would commit their still thin finances for the next year. Sookie knew she needed to focus, but her mind kept returning to the way her son hugged her, kissing her cheek and then her forehead. It was sweet but unexpected. Sookie didn't wait for Eric to reply. "I know I wasn't on board, but I think Brigid might be good for him. Well?" she demanded. "What do you think?"

Sookie stopped walking. Eric took another few steps before stopping as well and turning. "Well?" she asked again.

"I'm not answering you because you don't truly need my answer." He was giving her that slightly patronizing look, the one that made her want to hit him.

There was no use in trying to leash her frustration. She knew he could feel it anyway. "I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to know! I swear, Eric! It's like half the time you don't even listen to me!"

"I will listen when the timing is appropriate," her husband said a little too smoothly. "Our son was here. He has returned to school. He will call when he calls and until he fails or succeeds, there is little we can do to affect his future." Eric jerked his chin down the hallway. "What we can affect is the kingdom he finds when he next visits. We have made a good start, but the decisions that lie ahead are not clear. We will need to be clever and smart, and that requires your full attention." Eric's rebuke stung, all the more because Sookie knew her husband was right. Eric's face softened, "Find your discipline, Älskade. Clear your mind. Your instincts can allow you to see things with great clarity, or they can pull you in many directions, leaving you wandering. Be in the moment! Bring all your senses to bear. Watch what is said and how those talking say it. Learn to read those around you."

"If only I still…" but Eric cut Sookie off with an impatient gesture.

"Why do you continue to hobble yourself?" he growled. "I never thought you were clever because you had telepathy. Your ability to see transcends Fae tricks! People confide in you, they trust you, and your instincts rarely fail." Eric straightened, "I need you to walk into that room and be my second. I need you to listen with your own ears and your own judgment. Tell me when you agree and question when you don't. Don't let my own prejudices sway me! Be the Queen you were meant to be!"

Sookie felt herself stand taller, finding her belief in herself in her husband's eyes. "I love you," she told him.

"I know," he replied, only then allowing a slight smile to play across his lips.

Maxwell Lee was waiting when they opened the door. He was showing something to Pam, but turned toward them, bowing, "Majesties!"

Over the next hour, Max outlined two proposals. The first involved investing in two vampire-friendly hotels in the Old Quarter. There were buildings that were vacant, holdovers from the devastation of Katrina. The first had an internal courtyard complete with a small fountain. The second had a rooftop pool. They poured over numbers and Sookie found herself drawn into the possibilities. She asked about staffing, and when they started talking amenities, her days of running the B&B kicked in, prompting her to ask about regulations, parking, and the hook. "A theme gives people a sense of belonging," Sookie explained, "It calms them, vampires, too." She felt Eric's approval and looked up to find him watching her, his eyes glowing.

"We could structure one toward women," Pam suggested, picking up on the suggestion. "A spa, softer fabrics, buttery colors."

"And the other more upscale metro," Maxwell nodded. "Urban vibe, edgier."

"How long to have them on line?" Eric asked.

Timelines couldn't be confirmed until final designs were provided, but both Eric and Sookie gave the green light. "Of course, if tourism fails, we'll be stuck with two semi-vacant buildings," Pam observed.

"Which is why I chose these properties," Maxwell answered. "They are small, exclusive. They can handle a King and his retinue, as long as he only brings the essentials. When there's no royalty in town, it's a limited number of rooms, and this one," and he pulled out the building with the pool, "can have sections shut down, if needed."

The money involved made Sookie's chest tighten, but Eric didn't seem fazed by the numbers.

"And, I'd like to propose we take over the Krampus Krewe," Maxwell announced, pulling out another set of drawings.

"We've already pretty much taken over the Krewe of Boo," Sookie pushed back. "We got some grumbling from the organizers over that, so why would we do it again?"

"These are activities that showcase our ability to walk the streets," Maxwell explained. "It makes mainstreaming a reality. It tells vampires all over the world that in New Orleans they are accepted… revered!"

"'Revered' may be going a little far," Sookie scoffed. "I think between taking over Hallowe'en and the Vampire's Ball we've done enough." She turned to Eric, "I get it. People like us, they interview us, they photograph us… I saw our faces on some girl's t-shirt for goodness sake, but what I know is that once you get up on that hill, there's always someone ready to knock you off."

"How much money are you thinking?" Eric asked Maxwell.

The figure was enough to make Sookie gasp. "Over the next five years," Maxwell qualified.

Eric turned to Pam. "What do you think?"

Pam shrugged her elegant shoulder, looking from her Maker to Sookie. "I can see both sides. This is a good thing. It's brought us notice and money, so why not double down?"

"Because humans are weird," Sookie replied. "They love you one minute, but the second they think you're lording it over them, they turn on you."

"Jealousy," and Eric nodded. He turned to Maxwell, "Not this year. I agree, our activities so far have proven successful, but I don't think we should move too far too fast. Let things settle. We can revisit this in five years."

They were well into the review of the Area financial reports when Thalia joined them. "You'll want to see this," she said, and taking the remote, turned on the television.

"So, what's to keep them from impregnating our women?" It was a grey-haired man being interviewed on the conservative Christian station. "Bad enough they kidnap folks, turning them into Devil's spawn, but now they can make more of their own this way?"

The camera switched back to the studio. There was a panel and Rick's picture came up on the screen in back of them. "It is an alarming development," one of the panelists said.

"I think it's a sign," another sighed. "God is telling them that there's only one true way to make children, and he's given that gift to our own vampire King and Queen."

"But, is he really their child?" the host questioned. "I don't think we've seen any DNA evidence…"

"Can we bring up the photos?" the first panelist challenged, and the images on the screen changed to a side by side of Eric and Rick. Aside from the eyes, the faces were nearly identical. "I've never been comfortable with the idea of turning humans," the panelist continued. I know we've talked about regulating it before and we got shot down, but now? There's the proof. They have plenty of ways to reproduce that don't involve killing folks."

"This is dangerous," Thalia growled.

Pam snorted, "It's a local station with a bunch of wingnuts. No one's going to pay any attention to them."

Sookie couldn't help staring. She wanted to reach right into the TV and pull the images of her husband and son off the screen, shredding them so they could never be used again, but she knew that wasn't realistic.

"It will blow over, Maxwell agreed, but Sookie wasn't so sure.


	16. Chapter 16 - Into Thin Air

**Chapter 16 – Into Thin Air**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I can't afford sentimentality." Eric was stroking the sponge over Sookie's shoulders. He'd settled behind her in the bathtub, pulling her against him. He pretended he was paying attention, but Sookie could feel his detachment through their bond.

"I'm not being sentimental!" she protested. "I'm reminding you Rubio is our friend. He saved me, Eric! If it wasn't for him, I would have been beheaded in that warehouse and we wouldn't be here." She'd been trying to make him discuss this since they'd come upstairs, but with little success. Growling, she twisted in his arms, bringing them face to face. "What about Rick? George is one of our son's best friends. You've just started getting close to each other. How will Rick feel if you send his friend's Father away?"

Rather than being persuaded, Eric snarled. "It would seem our evening is over," and he heaved himself from the bath, throwing the sponge aside. He didn't bother waiting to drip off. Instead, he stepped on to the floor, allowing puddles of water to form at his feet, toweling as he walked through to the bedroom.

"That's it?" Sookie heard the carping edge to her tone, but didn't care. "You're just going to walk away from me?"

"Why not? You aren't going to listen to reason," Eric snapped from the other room. "I'll go find someone who isn't going to nag me with what can't be," and Sookie both heard and felt him leave their quarters.

Collapsing back into the warm water, Sookie indulged in a long, low growl. Once this sound would have made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, but now she found it most satisfying. The range of vocalizations that came with being vampire could be more expressive than words and tonight, it expressed her feelings exactly. Sookie picked the sponge back up, filling it with water and stroking it across her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. The scent of lavender filled her nostrils and soft music still played. She focused on the sensation, but the picture her mind formed was of Eric's hands and hot smile and it only reminded her of how unfairly her husband was behaving.

There had been two more attacks in Area Five. No one was seriously hurt, but property was damaged. That brought the total to a dozen unanswered incidents and no suspects in hand. Thalia demanded an example be set. Eric was on board with banishing the Hermosas and finding a replacement. Sookie was clear that exile was not the punishment Thalia had in mind and the small vampire didn't bother hiding her feelings on the matter. "Think!" she bristled at Eric. "You know what others will say if you let him live!"

"These are different times," Eric shrugged, smooth as silk, but Sookie knew better. She felt the snake's snarl that ran under his calm surface. It pissed her off that after everything Rubio had done, Eric wouldn't just shut Thalia down. He should have at least defended his Sheriff, but he didn't. Instead, he said Rubio Hermosa wasn't worthy of more than exile.

Even banishment seemed extreme to Sookie. "Why don't you just send him someone to help?" she'd suggested as they walked upstairs.

"A Sheriff who can't handle his own territory is not worth having," Eric replied in that superior tone that made her want to slap him. "If I send someone to bail Hermosa out he'll lose the respect of his vassals, not to mention his peers. I might as well stake him myself! It would be kinder than what will happen. At least if I send him into exile, his family will be protected from becoming collateral damage." When Sookie pressed further, Eric got cold and snapped his stock answer, the one that pissed her off the most, ' _It's our way_.'

Sookie shook herself, closing her eyes again, and inhaling deeply. She willed herself to settle in the warm water. _'Think!'_ she scolded herself, trying to dissect the problem of Rubio Hermosa the way Eric would. She was sure she was missing some key component. No one ever stepped into a new job knowing everything there was to know. She thought of the hours both she and Eric spent with Thalia, Stan, and others, forming relationships. She knew if they ran into trouble, Eric needed only pick up the phone and allies would come to their aid. _'Favors! Of course!_ ' and a plan of action suggested itself.

Rising from the tub, Sookie hurried, although, she showed down enough to use a towel to wipe up the standing water. She couldn't be damaged by falling, not really, but it would still hurt and her Gran hadn't raised her to be a woman who left a mess. By the time she'd picked up the wreck Eric left in their room she was in full grumble mode. She'd heard any number of women complain about their messy spouses and, at least in this respect, Eric was more human than vampire. She was still feeling waspish when the elevator opened to the basement. She was so preoccupied with what to do she barely registered the blond woman she'd fed from before, gesturing toward the nearest couch. Sookie turned her plan one way and then another, looking for holes and before she realized it, she was back on the elevator and heading upstairs.

' _Is that how they do it?'_ she thought, catching herself. Maybe the trick to feeding without side effects or guilt was simply not to think about it. It gave her a moment, but then the doors opened and she re-focused her thoughts on the more pressing problem of saving Rubio Hermosa.

Her path took her past the office she and Eric used for most of their meetings. The guard had opened the door as she approached, but Sookie didn't enter. Instead, she glanced in to see who was there. Eric was listening to another report from Thalia. No one else seemed to be in attendance. Eric looked up, his mouth firm, his earlier irritation still written on his face. ' _Fine by me! Stew in it!_ ' Sookie thought shrewishly as she walked past. She didn't really blame him. Eric was who he was and she figured it was nothing a little red lace and wet tongue couldn't set right later. So, she headed toward the stairs, asking the guard, "Have you seen Pam?"

"I believe she's still in her resting place," he told her.

Sookie took the stairs and knocked on the door. Pam had occupied her current suite of rooms since Eric's takeover of the kingdom. While Thalia was officially Eric's Second, Pam oversaw much of the business end of the kingdom, so it seemed only right that she had taken over the second floor of the Palace, transforming it into her own set of apartments. "Come!" she called, and Sookie opened the door.

Pam was walking down an interior hall. Her face was hidden behind a towel she was using to wrap her hair. She was still in her bathrobe and her voice was little more than a growl. "Whatever it is, make it quick. I'm getting ready to travel and I don't have much time…" and then she glanced up. "Oh, Sookie! I didn't expect to see you. Is everything all right?"

"I didn't know you were planning on going somewhere," Sookie replied.

"Last minute," Pam shrugged. "Karin called. She's getting ready for another assignment. It sounds as if she might be away for a while so I thought I'd head up to see her before she goes."

"Why is she taking so many assignments?" Sookie knew Eric worried about his eldest daughter, but whenever she asked, the answers she got seemed to assume she knew more than she did. At first, Sookie had been willing to accept it, but she noticed Pam had started visiting Chester with grim regularity.

"She's building up a bank," Pam shrugged.

And that was it. Sookie was done with half answers. "I need you to explain this to me, Pam," she pressed. "Karin acts like it's no big thing, but no one else does. Eric frets and you could start your own charter service with the amount of time you're spending up there. What's really going on?"

For a moment, Sookie thought Pam would shake her off, but instead her friend flopped into a chair, throwing her head back. "Karin's decided her luck's running out. She wants Peter to be cared for and for that, she'll need lots of money. Peter wants to remain in Chester, living that backwoods life of his and Karin's willing to do just about anything to make sure that happens." Pam's eyes when she looked at Sookie were sad. "And, Tania's a fucking bitch."

'Does Peter know?" Sookie asked. She'd known Peter most of his life and couldn't imagine the soft-spoken musician purposely putting Karin in danger. "Has she told him what this is costing her?"

Pam grinned, "Are you kidding? Tell the human what you think? Who in this family ever does that? No, Karin's 'protecting' him." Pam's face lost its animation, "She's forbidden me from saying anything. She's so invested in this scheme she can't see reason anymore." Pam looked so sad when she added, "She's been my sister for as long as I've been in this life. I don't always get along with her, but I can't imagine continuing without her."

Sookie's mouth opened. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Pam how she'd speak with Peter, assuring Pam that once Peter knew, he would find another way, and then she caught herself. If she said it aloud, Pam would know, which meant Pam would be obligated to tell Karin, particularly if Peter said something. Rejoicing in her epiphany, Sookie said, "So, tell me, if something were to happen, if Peter were to suddenly change his mind about Chester and want to live somewhere else…someplace that wasn't in New England… Would that end Karin's obligation to Tania? I mean, she doesn't have a contract in place that obligates her or anything, does she?

Pam's expression shifted. She looked for a moment as though she was going to ask a question, but then, instead, she sat up. Leaning forward, Pam stared directly at Sookie and she said, rather carefully, "I've never asked my sister about the formalities of her arrangement, but I could."

"I'd be curious," Sookie said just as carefully. "Just as a matter of family, you understand. After all, she is my sister in a way, too, and that's what sisters do. They pry into each other's business."

"Right," and Pam continued to stare. "It's not as if you asked me for any particular reason. You're just being nosy."

"Nope, no reason at all," and emboldened, Sookie moved on to ask the question she'd come her to ask in the first place. "Pam, when you were a Sheriff, if you had another Sheriff show up and ask you to mentor them, say as a way of gaining training or learning about the kingdom, would you have accepted that offer?"

Pam's head cocked to the side. "If the circumstances made sense," she answered.

"So," and Sookie sat down across from her, "if someone, say a Sheriff, was new to their job or new to their territory, it would be logical for them to reach out to one of their peers, right?" Pam became very still in that way vampires did and Sookie wondered how long it would take her friend to figure it out. Pam had been in the room when Thalia delivered her report on Area Five and as Sookie watched, Pam's eyes widened.

"Of course," Pam answered. "If it were me stepping into a new Area, I'd look for someone with interesting problems, someone who was well established. Partnering is a good way of learning the job fast."

"And what if that Sheriff was returning from being away, say in a different country for a while? Would it still make sense for that person to look for a mentor among their peers?" and Sookie waited.

Pam's eyes narrowed, but then she relaxed. "Why, under those circumstances, it would be odd if the Sheriff didn't contact their counterparts, seeking advice. It's one thing when you've always been in the territory. You've seen how things develop and you get a sense for the direction things and people might take. It's dangerous when you leave and return. Things have changed, alliances shift, but your old memories may lead you into making dangerous assumptions. It's important to go slowly and relearn what you know," and Sookie knew they were on the same wavelength.

"Thank you," and Sookie rose to leave. "When is your transport coming?"

"Within the hour," and Pam stepped up. "You really are figuring this out, aren't you?"

She couldn't help sighing. "Becoming a vampire should come with a guide book," and Sookie thought again about what she'd just learned.

"Better watch out," Pam laughed. "If you decode all the rules, someone will decide they have to kill you."

Sookie groaned, "Why does it have to be so hard?" Pam just laughed, which was fine. Sookie hadn't really expected an answer. It was in the way vampires walked, the way they held their heads. Pride was in their every movement. They counted coup on each other for little things and held onto each piece of information as if it were gold. _'Secretive… possessive…'_ Sookie chanted the list of things that pissed her off about vampires in general, things she was determined to do differently for herself.

Still, she couldn't help feeling she'd won as she returned to the rooms upstairs. She checked to make sure she was alone before pulling out her phone and calling Rasul.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

A month had passed since the Mardi Gras Vampire's Ball, but it seemed much longer. In Boston, there was still snow on the ground, but here in Florida, it was already hot. Rick heard the gulls calling a few docks down. There were people who lived on their boats and every time they cooked, the gulls crowded, hoping for handouts. Rick was sitting on a bench near the yard where new boats and old were sitting in cradles. He could see Professor West's boat. It wasn't large compared to some, but it looked solid.

There were four of them who would be taking the boat across the ocean. Rob and Greta were professional boat people. Brigid knew of them and they knew of some of the boats Brigid had crewed. Rob was a veteran of a dozen trans-Atlantics and Greta had done several herself. When they'd first met, Rob had quizzed them about the state of their relationship. He reminded them that once they were offshore there'd be no place to hide if they were fighting, but, in the end, they'd decided they could all stand each other's company for a month or so and things were settled.

Since Rob and Greta were the professionals, most of the provisioning and logistics fell to them. That's where they were today, doing the last review on what stores would be delivered. That left the more physical chores to Rick and Brigid. Today they would sand the bottom of the boat to prepare it for the layers of blue anti-fouling paint. It was a job that could have been left to the marina workers, but the Professor had set them a budget. Any money left at the end of the voyage would be evenly distributed among them, a bonus in addition to their pay.

Usually, Rick didn't worry about money, but right now he didn't dare hit his bank account. He'd made a number of withdrawals before they left Boston, telling his Mom it was for books and other unexpected school supplies. Brigid was avoiding her bank card, too, and both were watching their pennies until the boat launched.

Brigid had taken the extra step of leaving her phone behind. They sprung for a pay-as-you-go phone as soon as they arrived and were making due with its limited number of minutes. Rick held onto his own phone, using it to call his Mom. His local number would show regardless of where he actually was located and so far, things seemed good. He knew he ran the risk of having someone in New Orleans ping him, but since they hadn't yet, it didn't seem likely. ' _Unless they get suspicious_ ,' a small voice nagged.

One more week. One more week, maybe a little longer, and the boat would be in the water, provisioned, and they'd be on their way. Rick checked the time again. Twenty more minutes and he'd call his Mom. Not for the first time he considered coming clean, telling her where he was, and what he was doing. ' _But then again, maybe it's better to wait_ ,' he thought. He could see his parents finding out and trying to send boats after him. Hell, if they caught on soon enough, his Old Man would probably fly out to grab him. ' _Yes_ ,' he thought, ' _Better to wait until you're too far offshore to find easily_.'

Rick glanced up the dock to see Brigid coming through the gate. She had two shopping bags and her face was flushed. Rick took one of the bags from her. She held onto the second one, shaking her head, and Rick realized she was upset. "What is it?" he asked.

"I got lectured." Brigid was trying to make light of it, but her cheeks were stained red. Once her hand was free, Brigid fished a pamphlet from her pocket. The graphic on the front was crude, but it got the idea across. A young girl was smiling, seemingly oblivious to the fanged monster lurking behind her. ' **Protect Your Own!** ' the pamphlet warned. "I was standing in line at the checkout and this woman just took it upon herself to start ranting at me!" Brigid had gone to the row of local stores to buy two six-packs of TruBlood to pack in as stores. It was perishable and even refrigerated wouldn't last long, only a couple weeks, but Rick insisted they have some. He had been going to get it, but Brigid teased she needed the exercise.

"The cashier got nasty, too," Brigid told Rick. "She said they might stop carrying it since it was too much to expect good people to have to cater to bloodsuckers."

"She didn't have any problems with it last week," Rick snorted.

"Last week she didn't have an audience," Brigid sniffed.

"I can't believe how ignorant people are down here," Rick sighed.

"I don't think it was always like this," Brigid told him. "I've visited this area before. It's a resort town, lots of people coming through from other places. It wasn't like vampires were in your face, but you knew they were here. This business," and she jerked her chin toward the pamphlet, "this is new."

"Well, we know it's not like this everywhere. I mean, we never saw this kind of trouble in Boston." As he spoke, Rick found himself rubbing Brigid's back. It was almost unconscious, but just touching her made him feel better. "And you know this kind of crap wouldn't fly in New Orleans. My parents can't go anywhere without their fan club." Rick turned, leading the way toward the boat, "I'm glad we're leaving soon. I'm not sending you into any more stores around here to buy me TruBlood."

"Suits me fine!" Brigid answered a little too brightly. "I don't think you should have to drink that crap at all. I'm sure it's full of preservatives, Rick. You know I'm better for you."

That made Rick stop short. He swung back, saying, "Cut it out! I'm not going to feed just from you for a while! Brigid, you're burning yourself out. You work twice as hard on the boat as me. You just don't stop, and once we get on the water, you're going to have to spend even more energy helping me round out my sailing skills." Rick swallowed, "I won't even begin to pretend lake sailing is like blue water sailing. I know my line from my sheet, but that's about it."

Brigid just eye-rolled, assuring him, "You'll be great! It'll be fine!"

"I'll get it," Rick agreed, "but it's going to take some doing on your part to get me there. There'll only be the four of us and you need to be at your best, just in case." Rick ran his thumb along the dark circle that had appeared and remained, a stubborn fixture on her face along with its twin just under her eyes. "I can see you're tired already."

"I worry," she confessed. "I'll be able to relax once we're out and gone." Brigid swung up the ladder, climbing the rungs to the boat deck, and then leaning over to take the bags from Rick.

Rick followed more slowly, scooping up the second bag where Brigid left it. "What is it?" he asked. "You are so afraid of them. What do you think your family would do if they caught you? Do you even know?"

"I don't," she said tightly. "Not really." The whir of the ship generator kicked in and Brigid collapsed on the locker next to the chart table. She worried her thumb before saying, "Ever since I was little, I just knew they had power over me. They told me where to go and they could make me do things I didn't want to do." Rick pulled her thumb down, but almost unconsciously, it returned, a sure sign Brigid was more upset than she was saying. "I just have this feeling that if they grab me this time, I'll never come back."

Rick wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He couldn't hold himself back. He had to know what she was thinking, and so he dipped. What he found worried him more. Brigid honestly didn't know what would happen, but her fears about her family were deep-seated. Happy she couldn't tell, he withdrew from her mind before asking, "Do you really think turning twenty-one will make a difference? Brigid, they're your family. Just because I turn twenty-one, it doesn't mean my family cuts me loose."

"I have to believe it," Brigid whispered. "I have to," and she curled into him. Suddenly, he could smell something bright and sharp. It made his nose twitch and his cock take notice. _'Tears,'_ his mind registered while the rest of him acknowledged scenting them this way was another step toward becoming more vampire.

"I have you," Rick assured her and as he held her, he found himself working through his plan. Forty-six days until her birthday and if Brigid was right, the end to her worries. Escaping was key, and Rick was certain that once alerted, his family would put Brigid's to shame in the tracking and retrieving department. _'I'll send a letter_ ,' he decided. It would let him fully explain his reasons while at the same time being slow enough that they'd be far offshore by the time his family received it. He could assure his Mom that he'd be returning, freeing him to hit his bank accounts once they arrived in England. He knew he had more than enough money for plane tickets back in his account and by then, if the voyage went well, they could return in peace. "I love you," Rick told Brigid. He was leaning in to kiss her when they were interrupted.

"Hello!" Rob called from below.

"Rob and Greta are here," Rick said unnecessarily, but it prompted Brigid to hastily wipe her tears away, and get moving, storing the TruBlood in back of the ship refrigerator.

"Everything okay?" Rob asked as he and Greta dropped into the belowdecks.

"Brigid got bullied in town," Rick told him. "She was buying me TruBlood."

"Things have taken a turn," Rob nodded. "You and your people should take care. I've seen these things before in other places and they have a way of gaining oxygen." He smiled as Greta wrapped her arms around Brigid, "Don't worry, Liebling, we'll be with the great ocean soon and far from these worries." He tapped Brigid's nose, "Europe isn't like this. Where we are headed, there is civilization and an appreciation for beautiful things and that includes beautiful creatures like your Rick."

Rob and Greta knew what and who Rick was, but they didn't care. It was the way of boat people. There was only the now and as long as Rick and Brigid's worries didn't follow them onto the voyage, there was no issue. "But we know it's not just being with a vampire that's worrying you," Greta scolded. "You," and she stared at Brigid, "You are running from something and he is helping you."

Brigid tried to look surprised, but Rob was having none of it. "If there is a warrant on the other side, or some complication, the boat could be impounded. I need this money. If there's some other problem here, we need to know."

When Brigid glanced at him, Rick nodded. She sighed before saying, "It's not the law or anything like that. It's my family. They would stop me if they found out."

"But, you aren't a minor," Rob shrugged.

"Brigid has some kind of guardianship until she's twenty-one. That's next month," Rick told them. "Once that happens, the trust thing is over, and she gains access to her money." Rick wasn't exactly sure that was true, but it sounded more plausible.

Greta shrugged, "So, I don't understand. You are twenty. You like this one," and she glanced at Rick. "Why not end their hold over you?"

"I will," Brigid answered, "As soon as…"

"Marry him," Greta interrupted.

Rick's mouth fell open and Brigid gasped, "What?"

"You don't have to stay married," Greta shrugged. "You can get a divorce once you return, but it will stop your family from interfering with you now. It's one of the things about this country. A husband has more right to his wife than her family does."

Rob nodded, "They can still cut off your money, but from what I know about this one," and he nodded at Rick, "you won't be poor."

"Sue him for half of everything he owns!" Greta laughed, and then she sobered. "It's not civilized, but it's the law here. If you really think they'll try to interfere with you, it's a possibility."

"But all that takes time," Brigid said thinly. "There's licenses and blood tests."

"Not in Florida," Rob grinned. "We could take you down to Town Hall and you could be married this afternoon. You're non-residents so they won't make you wait. Better than Las Vegas!"

"You're sure?" Rick asked. "It's that simple?"

"We helped out some young friends before," Rob winked.

Brigid's mouth hung open and Rick found himself taking a deep breath. He couldn't bring himself to look at her and his mouth went dry. When he did turn toward her, his stomach was doing flips. She was looking away, her thumb to her lip, and when he said it, his voice came out like a croak, "Would you?"

"What?" Brigid asked. She was still staring at Greta and beyond.

There was something about her expression that prompted Rick to dip into her head. What he found were no clear thoughts, just snippets and panic. Taking another deep breath, Rick decided. He used the words that would make it crystal clear. "Marry me, Brigid Meaney."

She didn't answer right away. She looked like some cornered animal, struggling to find freedom and his heart sank, but then she steadied. Brigid's too-old eyes met his and she took his hand, "No, Rick" she told him. "Not like this," and although he felt disappointed, another part of him sighed with relief.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Fran Miller was dead. She'd ended her life the way she'd lived it, fighting. Two members of the Protect America group were being held on charges of involuntary manslaughter. According to the City police, they'd followed Fran home after a confrontation in a local book shop. They walked into Fran's garden and they swore it was Fran who attacked them. They said she'd swung her cane, then lost her balance, and fell. The official cause of death was heart attack. The funeral was scheduled and people from all over the world were planning to attend. A fair number of them were Supernaturals and that meant Tania's people were busy. The press already knew that among those coming to Boston to pay their respects were Eric and Sookie Northman.

Russell Edgington was not coming. He let Tania know, and then proceeded to offer his sympathy, calling every few nights to chat and check up on her. He assured her he was concerned, offering his support, and asking how she was holding up. "Such a bother," he purred. "But isn't that like a witch, always making things inconvenient?"

Tania shared Russell's opinion when it came to the Northmans and to the Mississippi King's delight, much of their conversations focused on complaining about the Louisiana couple.

"I was surprised the Viking decided to come at all," Tania carped this evening once the preliminary greetings were over. "They've spent so much energy consolidating their assets, I'm not sure how the precious Northmans could spare any time for coming here." Russell knew that Tania was really angry about Karin the Slaughterer. Within a few weeks of returning from Louisiana, the assassin had informed Tania she would be leaving. Before Tania could react, Karin and her pet were gone. Tania's agent found nothing in Chester but a locked, empty house.

The swiftness of Karin's departure had taken Tania by surprise and while no one disputed Karin's right to leave, Russell heard the assassin's defection had left Tania in a predicament. "I don't know why you're surprised about any of this, my Dear," Russell crooned, and then he let drop the little pebble of information, which was his real reason for calling. "After all, when one's child disappears, it's only natural for one to become more grasping about the rest. The Viking will want his Pam and Karin closer to him, especially at a time like this."

"The boy has disappeared?" Russell smiled at Tania's catching the hint he'd served up. "I was told this Rick was on an extended vacation. He dropped out of his human school. I assumed he was traveling under the Viking's protection."

"Apparently not," and Russell warmed his tone. "In fact, their creature hasn't been spotted in weeks and there's a rumor a certain letter was received at the Palace. It sent the infant Queen into a frenzy. Of course, Northman's pretending all's well, but my friends overseas tell me there's quite the reward being offered for any information about Rick Northman and Thalia is the contact."

"Thalia's his," Tania said shortly. "Well, so their 'progeny' has run away? How interesting! It would explain some things. Of course, the Viking would pull the rest of his children closer to home. Why run the risk of having more than one in danger?"

"At least the Slaughterer is capable of defending herself," Russell purred. "I've met the dhampir. He'll be an easy target for the next vampire who locates him," and the King paused, allowing his words to sink in before pitching his voice just a little lower. "I have to confess, I think the Viking's reputation for protecting his own is going to take a beating. This Rick really is a stake waiting to happen." Russell sighed loudly before saying, "I really think Karin really could have remained in your territory being productive. Northman's being saddled with a useless creature shouldn't impact real vampires, but there it is."

"I treated her very well," Tania sniffed. "Now, I'll have to find a replacement."

"As if there are any who can match Karin's skills," Russell said sympathetically. "I hope you don't have too many disappointed clients, Tania. You know how angry our kind can be when they are disappointed." Of course, Russell did know. It was an open secret that the Boston Queen had made a number of informal agreements, promising friends and potential allies their work would be handled by that most secretive and elegant of assassins. She might try to argue the lack of a formal contract, but vampires who didn't live by their word tended not to survive long.

"Everything's in hand," Tania declared in her most imperious tone.

Russell wasn't fooled. "Of course," he soothed. "Still, we do seem to live in interesting times." Russell decided he'd pushed enough on this topic and moved on to planting his next poison pill. "So, tell me, Tania, how are the troubles up there? I hope the arrest of the radicals who killed Fran won't make things worse."

"It's still too early to tell," Tania answered. "It's possible the witch's death was just coincidence, a random crime. I haven't heard any hint that this was tied to Fran Miller being Supernatural, but it is worrying. It's not like before. Russell, I wish we'd never decided to mainstream. There's no hiding for us now. These humans know who we are and where we live. If they decide to turn against us, I fear they could finish the job they started and wipe us out forever."

"And we would have no one to blame but ourselves," Russell agreed. "But surely, it can't be as bad as all that, my friend." Russell hadn't heard any particular reports about problems in the Northeast, but closer to home it was a different story. He'd been keeping an eye on the religious fringe in his kingdom and Betty Jo had reported a few incidents seemingly aimed at Supernaturals. Still, it was nothing compared to what was happening in some of the larger cities across the country. "From what you've told me, Fran Miller was always an unpleasant person. It could be exactly as it appears, an attack the witch brought on herself. You said it earlier. She was old and her magic was failing."

"Yes," Tania conceded, "It could be just that, but still…" Russell smiled to hear the worry in the Boston Queen's voice. "It's one thing to confront an old woman. It's another to follow her home."

"She wasn't assaulted," Russell reminded Tania.

"No, not physically, but they followed her into her courtyard. I think she was trying to reinforce her wards when she had the heart attack." Tania sighed. "It started in a store close to her home. She's been a recluse. I can't imagine what drew her outside. Did you ever meet Fran Miller?"

"I make it a policy not to consort with witches," Russell sniffed.

"Then more's the pity for you." Tania sighed, "Witches can be most useful, and Fran was an original. She was sharp-tongued. I liked that about her, but in the end her temper brought her trouble that for all her charms and magic, she couldn't push away." Tania sighed again, "You know, it's said that when a witch loses their power, all the sins of their past come to claim them."

"I've heard that, too," Russell agreed. "While your witch seems to have behaved herself lately, I know that wasn't always the case." He waited a moment before adding, "You were a good influence on her, dear Tania, a steadying force."

"I had nothing to do with it," Tania answered primly. "Fran Miller chose to live in my kingdom and she chose to live by my rules, but that doesn't mean I had any sway over her." Russell wasn't fooled. He heard the Queen's protests and knew his words were stroking Tania's wounded pride.

"Of course…" and Tania hesitated again before saying, "Fran did mind her manners and she honored the debt she owed me for providing her a safe place."

"Allowing her to live in your territory as she did was a great concession, one most Rulers would not have offered," and Russell decided it was time to introduce the last of the bits of poison he hoped would take root.

"You know, it occurs to me that had Fran Miller not become involved with Sookie Stackhouse, I might have forgotten about her altogether." Russell pitched his voice just so, sounding as if he'd just stumbled across a new thought. "You know, it's interesting. It's all tied together, the Viking, the creature, and Sookie." He paused just a beat before bringing up the story. "You know, Sookie was involved with witches down here before."

"I heard she and the Northman fought witches during the Witch Wars," Tania volunteered.

"Only a few witches were actually killed during that War," Russell lied. "And Northman was rumored to have been placed under a spell. Did you know Sookie was friends with a witch down here? They were confederates, both before and after the War. I don't know what happened to the woman, but they say this witch broke Sookie's bond with the Viking."

Tania gasped, "She must have been a powerful witch."

"She was a good friend to Sookie," Russell replied. "And look at them now. So popular! I don't think I can walk through a store without seeing their faces on something."

"Notoriety is not always a bad thing," Tania said slowly. "The Viking is smart to exploit it. Sometimes it isn't enough to succeed. Sometimes you need something to draw others to your kingdom. Fran Miller provided that for me. Just having her here attracted a certain type. I fear I will be a little less popular now that she's gone."

"Oh, I don't know," Russell mused. "Perhaps it's for the best. I suspect the witch's passing will continue to have far-reaching ripples," Russell mused, "Ripples you won't want attached to your name. I'm not surprised you mentioned the Viking. Who knows how long Fran Miller has been influencing that success?"

"What do you mean?" Tania asked, and Russell fought to keep the note of triumph from his voice.

"Well, everyone knows Northman's newborn Queen lived with the witch I mentioned earlier, her friend, when the Viking went to Oklahoma," Russell pointed out. "When you look at how things turned out in that light, it does suggest a few things. How else but through witchcraft do you explain the creature?"

Russell could almost feel Tania's talons dig deep. "I thought the forming of the dhampir was explained," she said carefully. "I was told they are a natural occurrence for those males who live long enough. The Viking is among our oldest. He mated with a human…" but Russell interrupted the Queen before she could get started on the tale they'd been told.

"A brilliant cover story, don't you think? And from none other than their favorite local doctor. Amy Ludwig has a reputation, but she owes much to the Viking. I don't doubt for one minute that she'd lie for them. After all, no one among our kind would rest easy, knowing they'd created that thing from witchcraft." Russell paused. This was it. Tania would either accept his suggestion or reject it out of hand.

"I always wondered," Tania sighed, and Russell knew he'd won.

"Think about it," Russell soothed. "Stackhouse knew witches, consorted with them. She was desperate to keep the Viking. You know how these fangbangers can be when your interest starts to wane."

"A desperate act by a desperate woman," Tania mused. "Still, it doesn't explain why Northman went along."

"Why indeed?" and Russell paused before letting the next domino fall in place. "Have you ever known Northman not to be planning two steps ahead?"

"He has a reputation for craftiness," Tania readily agreed.

"And does his kingdom have problems now? From humans?" Russell asked.

"No." It was in the way she said it.

"No," Russell repeated. "Whether he's a willing accomplice or acting under a spell, it's clear Northman's dhampir is being used to disrupt all the progress the rest of us have made in mainstreaming. The fanatics are accusing us of purposely deceiving them, preying on them when we have other means to reproduce. You have unrest. I have churches telling their congregations we are devil's spawn. I'm told the federal government has become interested in regulating us again. But Northman? He and his child Queen are riding floats and lording it over the rest of us. He's holding himself out as the shining example of what vampires should be, a family, a human family, with their custom-made child."

"And he's recalled his true children, keeping them close," Tania huffed.

"And left the rest of us hanging," Russell agreed. "All so neat, except it would seem his little dhampir has gone renegade. Yes," and Russell sighed dramatically, "the vampire who captures Rick Northman would have the Viking by the short hairs."

"It's an interesting observation," Tania said dryly, "but tell me, Russell. With whom else have you shared this little insight?"

Russell laughed. He should have known Tania was too smart to completely fall for his scheme, so he told her the truth. "Why, everyone, dear Tania, everyone!"


	17. Chapter 17 - It Turns

**Chapter 17 – It Turns**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Fran was dead. It was a reality that hit Sookie with each item she picked up in Fran's house. There were particular items that had been set aside in Fran's will and those she'd packed first. Most of her mentor's books were donated to Wellesley College, the place she'd taught and found the love of her life. The remaining first edition Jane Austen and the Bronte sisters went to Sookie. ' _Because I know with you, they will live forever_ ,' the old witch had written.

There was an odd combination of furniture and knickknacks ear-marked for Lora and Sean, and other people with whom Fran felt connections. To Rick, the witch left a small assortment of things; toys he'd loved and the blanket he favored as a child. ' _Which I may allow him to live long enough to enjoy_ ,' Sookie thought sourly.

The remainder of Fran's things were to be sold, along with the house. The money would be unequally split between Sookie and Rick. Sookie would receive $500,000. ' _Your_ _Get the Fuck Out of Town Money_ ,' Fran called it. The remainder, an estimated $4 million, would go to Rick.

Sookie glanced at the kitchen table where she'd spent so many nights sitting across from the old witch, drinking tea. ' _People are stupid to pay this much for any piece of dirt_ ,' Fran had told her, pushing the most recent appraisal of the brownstone toward Sookie, ' _but I'm not too stupid to take their money!_ ' Sookie placed her hand on the back of Fran's chair as though touching it would bring her mentor back to her.

"I miss you," she whispered, glancing down to see first one drop of blood and then another hit the wooden chair.

Then, Sookie jumped as one of Fran's good linen napkins struck her. She twirled to find Pam Ravenscroft glaring. "You are hopeless, Sookie Northman! We are never getting out of here if you keep this up. I have things to do at home and you know I can't leave you on your own, so wipe that shit off your face and get moving!"

"I'm not ruining Fran's good linen," Sookie snapped, and then, carefully, refolded the creamy cloth. When Pam remained standing in the hallway, arms crossed, Sookie sighed. "You're right, I'll get ahold of myself."

"You told those people in Rhode Island you'd be there tomorrow," Pam reminded her for the third time since rising. "Just let me call someone and we have all this stuff moved into storage. They'll ship it to New Orleans where you can sift through it until it turns to dust."

"I know, I'm being too sentimental. Maybe we should get movers, but let's see how much progress we make tonight. I swear, I'll step it up," but Sookie couldn't help running her thumb over the soft cloth of the napkin she remembered before carefully setting it on the table. Taking a deep breath because it felt necessary, Sookie walked to the sink, ran some water, and used the washcloth she'd placed there specifically to wash blood tears from her face.

"I mean it, Sookie! Tonight, and we're out of here. This place is one big dust trap. I'll never be able to get my suit clean!" Pam turned sharply on her heel, stalking back to the dining room where she'd been working.

It wasn't just Pam's way to keep Sookie moving. Pam was irritated and it showed in every tap-tap of her stilettos against the tile hall. Pam's accompanying Sookie to the funeral hadn't been either of their first choices. It wasn't that they weren't getting along, far from it, but Pam was worried about things at home. So was Sookie. Eric was in Texas handling their scheduled visit with Stan and Thalia was with him. That left Louisiana in the hands of Eric's Sheriffs.

There had always been trouble, mostly in the northern part of the state, and Eric had started showing up at local Assizes unannounced, sitting in and providing both a steadying force and visible reminder that vampires living in Louisiana were vassals of the Viking. Their troubles weren't as bad as those being reported in some other kingdoms, but Sookie believed it was because they worked so hard to be accepted, even embraced by humans. No transgressions were ignored on either side, and any time an incident looked as if it was more than the usual hate crime, Eric became involved. ' _Bringing in the big guns_ ,' she joked him.

He listened to the stories told and even accompanied Sheriffs on investigations. Sometimes Sookie wondered if it damaged his Sheriffs' credibility, his being so hands-on, but things didn't escalate the way they did in other places, so she figured it must be working. So far, whenever humans were caught, Eric had stuck to his promise to her to turn them over to human law enforcement, but Sookie worried that would change. On their call earlier, he told her a group of humans were caught by vampires in Indira's Area. They were vandalizing a vampire's car and had silver chains with them. They were immediately recognized as the same humans who'd been turned into local human law for breaking windows at a vampire business only a few weeks before. Glamour revealed the local sheriff had turned them loose with little more than a hand slap and warning not to let their 'high spirits' get them into any more trouble.

"I doubt there's enough left of them to trouble anyone ever again," Eric told her. He would have to mete out a punishment to his vampires, but what was done was done. "It's worse than the days of the Fellowship," he'd said. "At least then, there was a central place these troublemakers could be found. These humans don't seem to be united by anything beyond their hatred."

"Well, they must have some kind of leader," Sookie reasoned. "Hasn't Hunter turned up anything?" Eric was paying Hunter Savoy to make supporting his Sheriffs his priority, the young telepath's skills allowing the interrogations to move faster and with fewer protests.

"He can't read what isn't there," Eric sighed. Now, as she thought through their discussion, there was something niggling at the back of her head but Sookie couldn't quite put her finger on it. Giving up, she squeezed the bloody stains from the washcloth and returned to packing.

Upstairs, she found sheet music written in Peter Chandler's strong hand. She knew both Peter and Karin had come here to visit. Fran and Peter's mom, Sarah Chandler, were friends from their days in Chester. Sookie knew Karin and Peter celebrated human holidays with Fran, and she wished they had been able to attend the funeral, but, of course, they couldn't. It would be a risk for either of them to return to New England, at least, for a while. Tania was angry and their coming would have caused problems.

Karin's speedy departure from Chester last month left Tania in a bad place. There were vampires from Pennsylvania threatening to sue the Queen and a job Tania gave to another assassin was infamously botched. Tania really had no one to blame but herself. She was the one who made it appear Karin was her hired employee, still, the Queen preferred to blame Karin. Things were frosty enough that Sookie felt no hesitation in booking a hotel room for herself and Pam, rather than look for an invite to the Queen's Palace. Nevertheless, they both checked in, sitting with Tania in her lovely office their first night in town. There was no offer of hospitality, which suited Sookie fine. It was like the elephant in the room. Tania acted as if everything was normal, so did Sookie and Pam, but they both knew Tania was likely a dead vampire walking.

Sarah Chandler was the first to tip off Sookie as to how desperate Tania had become. Within days of Karin's departure, Tania sent people to determine where they'd gone. Her agents hadn't hidden who they were. They said the Queen had money for Karin and Peter but it was a large sum and they needed to deliver it in person. They said vampires only did business in cash, which was a common myth that seemed to fool most folk. They questioned everyone, including Sarah, asking first about Karin and then, to Sarah's horror, about Peter. Wouldn't he return to visit? Didn't he have a business up here? The agents finally left, but then others came. Sarah didn't think those who came later had anything to do with Tania and that scared her more.

In a community as small as Chester, these incursions didn't go unnoticed. Whether these strangers were in Chester to make sure Tania was telling the truth, or they were thinking to grab Karin or Peter for themselves was anyone's guess. Sometimes they asked questions, but sometimes they were just seen lurking around the B&B or walking through town, staring at faces. It was enough to trigger alarms at the boarding schools and so the two societies, the society of town and the society of schools, came together for the sake of all their children. The next set of strangers who showed up found themselves dogged. Word was passed through cell phones and the Chester version of a neighborhood watch formed a group around their uninvited visitors, following them, photographing them, and refusing to answer any questions, even the best way to leave town. It seemed to work. Sarah told Sookie at the funeral the town hadn't been harassed in the past week.

Sookie headed back upstairs to the library. The shelves were empty, making the room look almost decrepit. She took a box and started wrapping the small statues on the far table. They were an unlikely collection of mythical creatures. When she lifted the dancing satyr, she paused. This had been one of Rick's favorites. He'd mimic dancing and pipe-playing, a bunny-ear headband on his head, ' _My horns, Mommy!'_

"How could you be so stupid!" Sookie scolded the statue.

She thought about the letter she'd received from her son just before she'd received the news about Fran. Even clouded in her grief, the immediacy of vampire made every moment of opening that letter crisp in Sookie's memory. The worn feel of the paper, the slight salty smell, let her know Rick had been near the ocean when he wrote it. He told her not to worry. He said he was doing this to protect Brigid. He couldn't explain other than to relate what Brigid told him about her family and the importance of her twenty-first birthday. He wrote her that by the time they returned, Brigid would be safe and free and he'd be a much better sailor. Sookie had been furious, first at Rick, and then at Eric when her husband refused to mount a search party. ' _He will learn, Lover_ ,' Eric shrugged. ' _He is possessive of what is his. That is vampire._ '

Sookie realized she was gripping the statue too tightly. The dancing feet had begun to bend, so she reluctantly opened her hand. The laughing face stared up at her and Sookie stared back. She saw Rick's laughing face and a low growl escaped as she said, "I know what is vampire and what is just high-handed nonsense, Eric Northman!"

"Talking to yourself is not a good sign," Pam interrupted from the door.

Sookie held up the small statue, "Talking to yourself is something every parent understands. Sometimes it's the only way you can say the things your stubborn child refuses to hear!"

Pam took the statute, turning it one way and then the other. "Interesting. Reminds me of Hunter," and she gave Sookie a quick grin before handing the figurine back and turning Sookie toward the table. "Look, I know this is something you don't want to hear, but while you're wrapping, you might consider Rick needing to spend more time with vampires. He is vampire for all he's a day-walker. If he really felt he was part of our world, he wouldn't be so quick to run off this way."

"He is a part of our world!" Sookie protested, but in her heart, she knew Pam wasn't wrong. "He's following his pecker. Lots of young men do that," she equivocated.

"When he returns with his woman, he'll need a job," Pam said and then lifted her hand when Sookie opened her mouth to object. "Rick's not going back to a human school, Sookie, accept it! He's done with that world, and should have been long ago. That leaves him at loose ends and, for someone like Rick, he'll find ways to fill his time and it probably won't be anything you like."

"But, Rick isn't…" and Sookie stopped talking. She'd been about to say, ' _like you_.' If she'd been able to blush, she would have, and she could see Pam knew.

Instead of the scorn Sookie knew she deserved, though, Pam took her hand. "It's time, Sookie. Your great friend has passed from this world. You have become one of us, and it's time for Rick to be his Father's son. He has skills. He deserves to feel respected. It's time for you to let him grow up."

They were simple words, but they struck deep. Sookie knew Pam was right, but she found herself struggling. It was as if agreeing meant she was giving up something she could never reclaim. "I don't know if that's what Rick wants," she said, but she couldn't summon any conviction behind her words.

"It's what Rick needs and that's more important," Pam said very directly.

Sookie hastily wiped her leaking eyes and then said as steadily as she could replied, "Well, we have to find him first." She found laughter bubbling up as she added, "I'm so angry at him I may just kill him myself. Good thing I can't get grey hair or this latest stunt would have given me a full head."

Pam patted Sookie's arm before asking, "You really think these Cranes know where they're headed?"

Sookie shrugged, "Well, Elizabeth Crane didn't seem surprised to hear from me." Taking another breath to steady herself, Sookie shook her head. "She wasn't happy, that was clear, and she let me know she blames Rick. You should have heard her tone when she told me she was willing to 'allow' us an hour of her time tomorrow."

"I still don't see why we have to travel there," Pam growled. "Why not just phone it in?"

"I suppose I'm curious," and Sookie sniffed and started moving more quickly again. "There's something about all of this. Brigid just shows up at the right time? She shares all the right interests? She has this mysterious family who sends her all over hell and creation? Who is this Brigid, anyway?" If Sookie had a mirror, she would have seen the determined set to her jaw. "Besides, there's an airport near to where the Cranes live. We'll see what we can find out from those people and be home tomorrow night. It would be helpful to know where the fugitives are supposed to land. I'd like to pick them up before they decide to add European touring to their 'excellent' adventure. If the Cranes know, we will, too."

"If Rick had purpose, he wouldn't have done this," Pam scolded again. "For all he's a pain in the ass, he's also clever… and stealthy. Rick managed to arrange all of this without attracting attention. He isn't easily distracted. With his gifts and properly trained, he could a be formidable asset."

"I know," and Sookie knew in that moment her son was no longer her baby. "It's just feels as if admitting all that is letting him go. I don't want to lose him."

"Well, you won't," Pam shrugged. "In case you haven't noticed, Supernaturals are a small world. Of course, we fight…"

"If by that you mean you kill each other…" Sookie pointed out.

"Why focus on the outliers?" Pam snipped. "For the most part, we're friendly enough. We keep tabs on each other, we visit, we talk… we gossip. Rick in our circle would never be far from you, he'd just be a happier vampire."

"And Brigid?" Sookie asked. "Would she be a 'happier vampire,' too? What future could they possibly have?"

"Let it go!" Pam laughed. "He keeps her or he doesn't! They're spending a whole month on a small boat together in the middle of the ocean. Chances are, they're already not talking and wishing they'd never met."

Sookie couldn't help it. She actually had a moment she wished Pam's words were true, but in the next minute, she guiltily asked, "And if they are?"

Pam grinned, "If they are, Sookie Stackhouse Northman, you might as well face facts. You'll be a mother-in-law because Brigid won't be going anywhere and we'll have another woman in the family!"

In her head, Sookie could see her son, now a man, with Brigid beside him and she had to admit, it didn't rankle as much as it had. "I suppose," she pouted.

"Brighten up!" Pam laughed again. "It's more likely they've discovered everything about each other they hate. He'll be begging to come home!"

"Somehow, I don't think that will be the case," and with a sigh, Sookie took a piece of paper and wrapped the satyr, hiding his knowing smile.

That night, Sookie packed her suitcases, tucking away the treasures she was taking home, including the statue of the little dancing goat man. Although she didn't need to, she turned the lights on and slowly, carefully, walked through the house one last time. She remembered the first time she'd walked into the kitchen, tired and sick, running from Louisiana and all her worries. She remembered the night Rick was born in the room right upstairs. She thought of the time she and Fran talked about Scarlett O'Hara and how it made her realize she'd thrown away the man she needed. She remembered how Rick drank his first blood in this house, starting a journey he still hadn't completed to become who he was meant to be.

She ended her wandering in Fran's room, sitting on the edge of her friend's bed. The linens were gone, and all her mentor's things packed. Tomorrow, professional movers would come and the house would be laid bare. "Goodbye," Sookie said aloud. "I will miss you for the rest of my existence."

"But as long as you exist, she will never be forgotten," Pam said from the doorway. Sookie knew she needed to get up and secure herself into her travel coffin, but it was hard, walking away. After a moment, Pam walked closer and taking her hand, said, "There's enough room in my coffin for both of us. Come on," and together they fell to their rest.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

When Sookie next rose, she was alone and in a new hotel room. The sound of ocean seemed nearby although Sookie couldn't see water from her window. "Finally," and Pam walked from the bathroom. "I've already fed and showered. You are later than usual."

"I was dreaming," Sookie told her. Sookie knew it wasn't usual for their kind to dream, but she didn't want it to go away. She'd dreamed of Fran. The witch was telling her everything would be all right and that she needed to believe in those around her. In her dream, Fran hadn't been in the wheelchair. She'd been older, but standing upright. Very clearly, Sookie recalled moments when Fran looked like Gran, and Sookie remembered feeling first like a child and then a woman grown. The overall effect had been calming and Sookie was reluctant to let the images go.

Pam was moving around the room and then stopped to tap the clock in her coffin, reminding Sookie there were things they still needed to do. Sookie pulled herself together. "I know. I'd like to call Eric first, but I'll be quick. Can you send for a donor?"

Pam was fast-texting with one hand, "Already done," she said, not looking up. "I'll order the car to be here around nine. When you finish harassing my Maker, can you call to let the Cranes know when we'll arrive?" and Pam walked into the other room as her call to Indira connected.

Eric answered the phone before the first ring, almost as if he'd been waiting for her. "I've ordered you to be placed beside me when you arrive," he told her. "I wish to rise beside you in our bed. You have already been gone too long."

"I've missed you, too," Sookie grinned. It was likely she'd already be resting by the time she was back in the Palace and, if there were flight delays, Eric would be, too. Letting her know he'd have her coffin opened was courtesy but Sookie knew it was more. She couldn't stop smiling as she asked, "How was your visit with Stan?"

"He seems immune to the troublemakers, for now," Eric told her. "He enjoys doing business with humans and they treat him as their tame vampire." Sookie couldn't help grinning. Stan didn't bother hiding who he was when he was with them, but when in the company of humans, his wardrobe reverted to how she'd first known him. The sleek slacks disappeared in favor of jeans or khakis and the thick glasses with the slightly bent frames reappeared. Stan had perfected the look of high-tech geek and it was an effective weapon. He managed to look both smart and approachable. Humans were comfortable around him, and that translated to good relations. "Barry sends his regards," Eric added.

"Glad he's back in everyone's good graces," Sookie replied. "And, Desmond?"

"Nervous," Eric informed her. "He pulled me aside. There are rumors being floated about you and me, Älskade ."

"Like what?" Sookie laughed. "That I love you? Old news!"

"That you captured me using witchcraft," and Eric's voice was quiet.

It sounded silly. "Damn straight!" Sookie chuckled. "I used the oldest witchcraft in the book and proud of it!"

"It's not a good thing, Lover." It was in the way he said it.

"So, what's the problem, Eric? It's not like vampires don't use witches. I've seen them around as long as I've known Supes were real. What's got Desmond all worked up?" and Sookie glanced toward the door through which she could hear Pam chatting. It was in that moment Sookie knew she'd listen to what Eric told her and then, when she got the chance, she'd grill Pam for more information. It caught her, how much she'd changed, and then Sookie re-focused on her husband's words.

"Since the time I was enthralled and lost my memories, there's been a shadow over my reputation," Eric was saying. "Vampires are supposed to be in charge at all times. Of course, Marnie Stone strong. She could have placed any vampire under her spell, but it was me. There are some who feel that time leaves me open to suggestion."

"Weak," Sookie translated.

"Or beholden," Eric added.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

"There are some who are saying our success is due to my being in league with witches, or under their command through you," Eric told her.

"They think I'm a witch?" It didn't make sense to Sookie. The only truly magic thing about her had been her telepathy and now that she was vampire, it was gone.

"They think you sold yourself to witches," Eric explained. "They are saying Rick was the result of witchcraft."

"But, he wasn't!" and Sookie frowned. "Amy confirmed dhampirs can happen for any vampire with age. Why would anyone question that?"

"Because Amy Ludwig is also our friend. So far, no other vampire old enough to try has been tempted. We are the only ones to have produced a viable dhampir," and she could almost see Eric's small smile. She knew he felt an odd pride about it, and then he changed the subject. "Things are set to see Brigid's people? You are going there tonight?"

"Yes, and I have to get moving." Sookie heard the knock on the door. "Look Eric, my donor's arrived. I'll call you after we meet with them."

"Use glamour if you must. I feel it is important we find our son." It was easy to dismiss the warning in Eric's tone as simply his worrying. Sookie was worried, too.

"I know," Sookie half-growled. "And when I get my hands on him…"

"Why punish him for what he is?" Eric teased. "After all, only a Stackhouse…"

"You can stop right there!" Sookie laughed. It was a joke between them. He teased that Rick's transgressions were the result of his Stackhouse blood, and she countered that their son was high-handed Northman all the way. After a moment, she told Eric her truth, "I miss you. It's like my heart wants to crawl out of my body and just fly home."

"Call me later," he replied, and then, after a moment, added, "Soon, my Lover, I will have my cock back where it belongs, between your legs. I will…"

"Come on!" Pam interrupted. "Chop, chop," and then glancing at the phone, "Good evening, My Maker. Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

"Tell Pam I am proud of her," Eric chuckled.

"Oh, why not just tell her yourself?" and Sookie held up the phone, knowing they could all hear perfectly well, even when they shouldn't.

Sookie barely started feeding before the text came through, telling them the car had arrived. "Hurry!" Pam scolded, and before she knew it, Sookie was standing outside, watching the driver load their bags.

As they settled side by side into the back of the car, Sookie took Pam's hand. "Thanks again for coming with me. I'm glad you're here."

"We'll see if you still feel that way when I fang rape Brigid's family," Pam sniffed. "We don't have time to dick around. Let's find out what they know and get the hell out of here. I'm done with all this New England!"

Even though Rhode Island was a small state, there seemed to be plenty of wooded, sparsely populated roads between the hotel and the Crane residence. After almost thirty minutes, they turned down a paved single lane road that led between tall stone columns. Sookie thought it must be a private road, but when it continued for over a mile, she began to wonder. Finally, they emerged from woods to see a lawn that ran into the sea. It was a clear night and the sky was filled with stars. As Sookie looked to the left, she saw the house. It was made of some dark stone, old and gothic. "Well, we always knew Brigid came from money," Pam said quietly. Sookie stared at her. It was hard to impress Pam, but the drive and the house had done the job.

"Yes, we did," Sookie replied, giving Pam a look that said, ' _We're as good as this!_ ' and was pleased to see Pam's slow grin in response.

Still, when Sookie looked back at the approaching house, there was something about it, a recognition. She couldn't place it until she stepped from the car and then she knew. "They're Fae," she hissed to Pam. "I can feel it! It's different from Bon Temps, but there's magic here, and it's Fae!"

They were already standing on the doorstep, but before Pam could say anything, the door opened, and a human butler inclined his head. "Please," he said. He opened the door wider and gestured that they should step inside.

"I don't have my sword," Pam hiss-spoke, stepping forward anyway.

"I don't have iron," Sookie hiss-answered, following her.

"I can promise, you won't need either," and a tailored man who was standing at the foot of the staircase toward the back of the hall bowed slightly. Had he been human, he wouldn't have understood their speech, but he wasn't. Sookie could feel that warmth she felt whenever she encountered her kin radiating from him. It didn't take a moment for Sookie to recognize him from the photograph she'd seen, but he introduced himself anyway. "I am John Crane. Elizabeth Crane is my Mother."

"Your mother?" Sookie asked. It seemed improbable, but then she remembered this person wasn't full Fae. The essence was strong, she could feel that, but he didn't have that pure magic feeling she identified with Niall or even Dermot.

"She is my biological Mother," John confirmed, "and she is waiting for you. Please follow me," and he gestured toward a doorway.

"I thought the Fae lost the gift of children," Sookie stuttered. She couldn't help it. She was so surprised, her internal filter stalled and the words just slipped out.

"Of course, you've noticed." John seemed amused about Sookie's statement. "But then again, you were one of us, once upon a time." The way he said it let Sookie know where she stood with him. As he glanced back at her, Sookie felt his Fae nature but now it felt thin and faded, like a gentle, warm wave flowing over her.

With every step, her instincts screamed for her to either fight or flee. Sookie's nerves jangled and her fangs itched and then dropped. ' _Hold it together_ ,' she chastened herself, managing to retract her fangs before they entered the room that dominated the back of the house.

Elizabeth Crane was seated at the far end. ' _Enthroned,_ ' was the right word. She was diminutive, white-haired, and wearing pearls, every inch the New England doyenne holding court. "She recognizes us for what we are, Mother," John said quietly.

"Good," Elizabeth replied, "That will make this easier." She rose from her chair and seemed to gain a few inches in height. It wasn't anything Sookie could see, but somehow the woman shifted, leaving nothing soft or vulnerable. "You seem surprised," Elizabeth told them as she gestured toward the armchairs set across from hers. She waited until Pam and Sookie sat before resuming her own chair. John walked behind his Mother's chair, positioning himself at her right hand. Another man Sookie hadn't realized was in the room stepped forward and took his station at Elizabeth's left.

"I thought the Fae were gone," Sookie stammered. She glanced at Pam. Her friend was sitting a little forward, her hands held loosely, and it made Sookie feel better.

"Did you really think yours was the only family of hybrids?" and Elizabeth Crane reached for her teacup. "Do forgive me. I'm afraid I don't have anything to offer you by way of refreshments, but I'm sure you understand."

"Under the circumstances, that's probably best," Sookie replied politely.

The Fae weren't polite. John laughed, and the man beside him as well. Even Elizabeth smiled tightly. She glanced behind her. "You've met my son, John. Allow me to introduce Christopher, Brigid's intended."

Sookie eyed Christopher. He looked too old for Brigid. "I don't understand. Your granddaughter seemed pretty straight-forward. If she was engaged, why didn't she…?"

"Surely, you know that Fae alliances are arranged," Elizabeth interrupted. She glanced behind her once more before settling herself. "Of course, under the circumstances, a primary alliance wouldn't be appropriate. Brigid is the product of my daughter and a stray she picked up in Ireland. She was born with no appreciable spark. I believe you have a sibling like that." Sookie felt her temper prickle, but Elizabeth Crane seemed unaware of her guest's reaction.

"There is no question of Brigid becoming a formal part of Christopher's household. Fortunately, he has a primary mate whose essence is strong. She has already produced several promising progenies," and Elizabeth glanced up at John.

"Your Regina is a worthy mate," John spoke directly to Christopher, adding, "but I think you'll find Brigid favors my sister. We've taken care with her education. You should find her able to sustain a decent conversation, in addition to her obvious uses."

"And, if she fails to produce, you are only out the cost of her secondary residence, which as we've agreed, we'll reimburse by half." Elizabeth brought her attention back to Sookie. "Brigid is nearing her birthday, and we've been concluding the arrangements for her." She said the words as though she was confiding a secret to a friend.

"Brigid told us her guardianship ended when she turns twenty-one." Sookie had to work to keep her hands from reaching across the space between them to strike the older woman.

"It does," Elizabeth said smugly, "and her maturity begins, which is why we're so anxious to have her returned to us. This dalliance with your son has been innocent enough and Christopher had no objections. After all, no one could think the great Eric Northman would allow his natural son to take a human as a mate, and it's been clear from the first what you thought of the situation. So, Sookie, why don't you just tell us where they're headed, and we'll promise to collect Brigid when they land. It will be simple enough to arrange. We can even make it look like a death, if that would make the parting easier for your young Prince."

Sookie knew her eyes narrowed and she saw the moment the woman sitting across from her realized it. Gritting her teeth, Sookie forced herself to sit back. She counted to two and even managed a tight smile before answering, "You may be underestimating Brigid's attraction. It's true my brother doesn't have the spark, but he still has other Fae traits."

"Quite so," Elizabeth nodded, "and Brigid does as well. She is attractive and has our gift for music. Christopher's family has a history of successful breeding, and we're thrilled he's agreed to take her."

Sookie's eyes flicked up to Christopher again. He looked slightly bored and his mouth looked cruel. He barely glanced her way, but Sookie felt her chest tightening. Fighting to keep her tone civil, she asked, "Does Brigid know anything about this… Christopher, I mean?"

"That's really none of your concern," Elizabeth snapped, and Sookie had her answer.

"I think there has been some misunderstanding." Sookie wasn't sure what she was going to say until the words started to tumble out. "We already consider Brigid a member of our family. Eric, my husband, has become particularly attached to her. Even if she and Rick decide to part, Brigid will retain our protection. Now, if this is something she wishes," and Sookie nodded toward Christopher, "We'll support her decision, but…" and Sookie waited until Elizabeth was looking in her eyes, "We'll defend her, as we would any member of our family."

"You don't dare interfere!" John stepped forward, and for a moment, he looked a little more Fae than human, but it quickly diminished.

"If you know where they are, you would do well to share it," Elizabeth grated, making a show of restraining her son.

Sookie glanced at Pam before sitting up as straight as she could. "As you already know, our children have decided to take a little trip sailing across the Atlantic. Other than that, I really have no information as to where they're headed. I was hoping you would. It would seem we have different motives, and now it would be best if you allowed me to find them."

Elizabeth leaned forward slightly, and Sookie felt the menace. "Why lie? You don't want our cuckoo in your nest any more than we want your kind in ours. We saw the videos of your little soiree. Anyone could see the disgust on your face every time you looked at her, lording her pathetic state next to your son. Of course, I don't fault you. She had the scorn of every vampire there."

From behind her, John growled before spitting out, "Brigid's roommate said your son arranged everything. She said the boat was his."

Pam stood up and very carefully walked to stand behind Sookie's chair. Sookie found her eyes narrowing, realizing the spoon next to Elizabeth's cup was likely silver, and the utensils next to the cake plate as well. "As I'm sure you've noticed, young people don't always tell their families their plans," Sookie replied rather stiffly. "If I knew where my son was, I wouldn't have bothered to come here."

"Are you sure?" and Elizabeth's lips curved. "Are you sure you weren't curious? Not even a little?"

"About you?" and Sookie snorted. "Until I got out of the car I didn't realize you were hybrids. Fran didn't know, or if she did, she never mentioned it. There's nothing about Brigid that gives you away, but now I know who and what you are, and more importantly, I know exactly where you're located. If you try to interfere with me or mine, and that includes Brigid, I'll let all my friends know," and Sookie let her fangs drop. "I've said it and I mean it! Brigid Meaney is under the protection of Eric and Sookie Northman." She heard the snick that told her Pam had done the same and it put more steel in her backbone.

"You are even shallower than I thought," Elizabeth hissed, her eyes narrow and her teeth sharp. "You know you don't want my Granddaughter anywhere near you or yours, but you'll do this because you're greedy and that's what vampires are."

Sookie felt her chin rising. "I know who I am," she said steadily. "I am a Queen among my kind. I live openly in this world because my husband and I have made it so. Our son is a wonderful young man and from what I've seen, your granddaughter is charming and talented. From where I'm sitting, we live full, happy lives." Sookie stood and brushed the front of her skirt. "Thank you for your hospitality. Always interesting to know there are still Fae lurking in the corners of this world and you'd do well to remember my threat. I didn't miss you before I knew you were here, and I wouldn't miss you for one second if you were finally gone." Sookie leaned forward and audibly sniffed. "I bet you'd be a real mouthful for a bunch of vampires. Hear there's nothing so delicious as fresh Fairy!"

Sookie half-bowed before saying, "Pleasure to meet y'all, and I'll ask Brigid to drop you a line when I find them."

Sookie didn't hesitate. She turned and headed back toward the front door with Pam following. As they entered the front hall, Sookie whispered, "Are they following?"

"Who cares?" Pam whispered in return, moving ahead to open the front door. Their driver was lounging against the door, but jumped to attention as they approached. "Airport," Pam snapped.

As they drove down the road and then back into the woods, Sookie looked down to see her hands trembling. "That poor girl," she said.

"Yeah," Pam nodded. "but you're the one who's going to be sorry! Fuck a zombie, Sookie! I can't wait to see Eric's face," and although Pam's voice was scolding, it was her arms hugging that seemed to tell the real story.


	18. Chapter 18 - Blood Thick

**Chapter 18 – Blood Thick**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Eric checked his tracker. In another fifteen minutes they would land in New Orleans. The airport was close to the Palace, which meant soon he'd be home. He was ready. He'd traveled to Boston to stand with his wife during Fran Miller's funeral services, then finished the night in his travel coffin so he could rise in Dallas. He glanced over to where Hunter Savoy was dozing. Doubtless the young man would want to go out on the town tonight, taking advantage of the attractions one found in a city where night was just another reason to be awake. Since Desmond Cataliades had cautioned about leaving Hunter to his own devices, Eric had taken care to see there was someone around to serve as Hunter's keeper. Most recently, the duty had fallen to Eric.

It wasn't difficult, exactly. Hunter was pleasant and humorous in his way. He enjoyed spending time with 'Uncle' Eric and didn't try to escape or slip his leash. In fact, it was the opposite. Hunter Savoy was enjoying success in having the Viking as his wingman, too much success. Women had always been attracted to Eric and now that he was King, that attraction seemed magnified. It wasn't as if Eric was tempted, not at all.

Still, because he was in bars, there was an assumption, and women could be quite provocative when they wished. Hunter liked it because he trusted Eric to turn them all down. 'I'm a great consolation prize,' Hunter joked. Eric tried to spend his time working his phone or just people-watching, but at some point, Hunter would goad him into dancing, or press him into making conversation with the friend of whomever he'd targeted for the night. Some of these women were pleasant. None were Sookie.

It had been a long time since Eric felt the need to resort to his own hand. He was torn between annoyed and amused, but there it was. There was no time in Boston and now, every night since he'd been in Dallas, Eric found himself retreating to his room or spending hours in the shower. He imagined the feel of her or the way she looked as her orgasm began to build. There was that small sound she made, somewhere between a moan and inhalation… and Eric groaned. Once more he was hard and he shifted, first one way and then another, seeking to relieve the pressure.

"Is there something I can do for you?" The flight attendant was suddenly there, leaning across his seat. She was lovely, sloe-eyed and sleek.

"No, I'm fine," Eric smiled. She retreated and Eric used his momentary privacy to press his hand against his erection. It didn't work. In the old days, he would have simply called the flight attendant, fed, taken her, and settled back to work. That was then. Now, things were different. Eric didn't regret it, it just didn't come easily, this monogamy his mate insisted they maintain. Even in his human days, bed slaves were understood. Now, they weren't.

"Got a problem over there?" Hunter asked.

"Go back to sleep," Eric growled, but as he did, the bell sounded and the captain announced they were on their final approach to the airport. "Looks early," and Hunter stretched. "There's a new club just off the Quarter. I hear the women are…"

"I'll see if Maxwell is available," Eric interrupted. "I need to sit in for reports tonight. It would be helpful if you'd consider giving up one night of pleasure to sit in as well. There will be humans consulting for the vampires. They will have the details on both the money and the deals."

"Cock block!" Hunter whispered, but he didn't seem too upset. Eric looked out the window. He could see Sookie's nephew moving around behind him in the window's reflection. Hunter was gathering his things, bumping his head on the seat in front of him, and struggling with his own backrest. Sighing, Eric turned back around, giving the button the right amount of pressure to bring the other man's seat upright.

"Are you worried about that other King?" Hunter asked.

"What King?" Eric tried to cover his surprise. Isaiah, the King of Kentucky, had unexpectedly arrived in Dallas. He had made efforts to keep his visit secret, but it appeared he'd failed.

"The one the guard was thinking about," Hunter explained. "Why? Was it a secret?"

"Yes," Eric growled, settling back in his chair. "It would be best if you forgot you saw him."

"Well, I can't," and Hunter shrugged. "I suppose you could try to glamour it out of me, or you could tell me why a King with a reputation for hating travel came all the way to Texas."

"You ask too many questions," Eric deflected.

"I thought that was something you liked about me," Hunter laughed. "Easy enough for me to pull the details from someone…"

"Not if you expect to keep living," Thalia growled from the backseats.

Hunter leaned into the aisle so he could see where Thalia was sitting. "Promises, promises," he jeered, then, turning back, whispered, "She knows she loves me!"

"There's no one to probe," Eric said coldly, not making eye contact as he gathered his own things. There were few things he liked less than being threatened, even if those threats were meant in jest.

Thalia was audibly growling. It was a low, guttural sound even Eric couldn't ignore. "I get it!" Hunter protested, standing to look at Thalia. "I was joking! I swear!" When Thalia stopped, Hunter sat down, but quickly leaned across the aisle to say, "Really, Uncle Eric, I heard plenty of stuff in Dallas. If I knew what was going on, I might know if what I heard means something."

Eric considered it. Hunter had proven, despite his danger-seeking, he handled assignments well. "After we reach the Palace," Eric sighed, and it was agreed.

Hunter occupied himself in the car by playing some new game on his phone. The sound was off, but the swiftly changing screens kept catching Eric's eye. Giving in, he retreated to his own phone, scrolling through messages he'd already read and checking message boards for anything new. He reached out through his bond. He thought he could feel her, the slightest tremor at the edge of his senses. She would be at Fran Miller's house. Tomorrow, she would rise in Rhode Island. ' _Cranes_.' It seemed too great a coincidence. Niall Brigant, Sookie's great-grandfather, once told Eric that the Fae honored cranes, which was why his family used the birds as their last name when walking in this world. He closed his eyes, recalling his dance with Brigid Meaney. He'd carefully evaluated every aspect: her feel, her scent, her demeanor, but nothing hinted that she was other than human. Of course, he'd thought that about Sookie too, until he tasted her. Then he'd known.

"We're here," Hunter chirped. He sat forward, even though there was nowhere to go until either Thalia or Eric got out.

Thalia's door opened, and she came around car to stand next to the driver as he opened Eric's door. There was a small crowd, but it was past the dinner hour so most organized tours were over. The usual flash of cameras started, accompanied by the usual shouts of ' _There he is!_ ' and ' _Eric! Over here!_ '

"We have a protestor," Thalia hissed. Eric followed her gaze to see a lone man holding a sign that read, **Protect Your Own! Vampires = Death**. It featured the usual bloody fangs.

"He's actually a fan," Hunter corrected, having joined them. "He hoped we'd look his way and holding that sign got him what he wanted."

On a whim, Eric dropped his fangs and the crowd cheered, as they always did. He smiled and waved, turning to make sure he covered everyone before following his bags into the Palace.

Once inside, the suitcases headed one way and Eric another. Guards talked in their headsets, alerting staff. It was a quick ride downstairs with Thalia to the donor area. There were hours to go and feeding after returning from any trip was habit. When they returned upstairs, Maxwell Lee was awaiting them. "Majesty," he welcomed, bowing.

"Things appear quiet," Eric replied, and the evening began. The work on the hotels was nearly complete and opening activities were being planned. It was agreed Pam and Sookie would take over those projects. "So, what will be our next venture, and when?"

"There is an opportunity to become involved in the Museum," Maxwell said smugly. That was a surprise. Although New Orleans had a reputation for diversity, there were still some projects where only 'the right people' were permitted to donate, and this was one of them. It signaled a new level of acceptance for his kind and Eric savored the moment.

"Congratulations, Maxwell," he hissed, knowing the humans who were in the room couldn't understand, "This will go far toward cementing our position among their kind. This is your doing and I am grateful." He glanced at Thalia, then reverted to normal speech. "Thalia, this is a great honor, and I am most grateful to be included in so worthy an effort. Without Maxwell, I don't know if we ever would have had this opportunity. This kind of success deserves rewards. I would like Maxwell to be made partner in both of our new hotels. These were his ideas as well. His efforts will improve the city for all of us. Maxwell should benefit," and Eric inclined his head toward his Sheriff, returning a show of respect.

"Majesty!" and Maxwell bowed low. Eric watched his Sheriff's action, but even as he registered the thanks, he knew he was also a danger. This reward would either cement his Sheriff's loyalty or encourage Lee to feel superior, and then entitled. He and Thalia would bet on it later, whether Maxwell Lee would become closer or use his new-found luck to betray his King. Eric would take the side of loyalty. Pam liked Maxwell and Eric found himself wanting to like the tall, dapper vampire as well.

After Max left to show their guests out, Hunter stood, walking over to drop onto a closer couch. "The humans who ran through the numbers are approving," he reported. "They like working with Max and after watching you reward him, they'd really like to work for you directly."

"Get their names. We can gather more information about them, their positions. It might prove helpful at some point," Eric instructed. "There is always another opportunity."

"That's it for tonight," Thalia announced. "If you have no more need of me…"

"Thank you, old friend," and Eric released her.

"Does that mean you'd like to play a game upstairs?" Hunter grinned. They didn't have time often, but Eric found he enjoyed the same first-person shooter games the younger man preferred. The offering tonight was Fortnite. Hunter quickly located Eric's avatar and they headed out into the landscape. Hunter enjoyed finding materials, but for Eric it was the hunt. It was deep in the blood, the satisfaction the Viking felt in identifying and killing prey.

"So, who was he, exactly?" Hunter asked.

Eric didn't bother pretending not to understand. "Isaiah of Kentucky."

"So, he doesn't like to travel much?" and Hunter's avatar was shot from behind.

"You're not paying attention," Eric grinned, then powered down the game. "No, Isaiah doesn't travel often. He enjoys the woods and prefers to live far from humans. He's known well-enough by those around his Palace. He doesn't have many vampires in his kingdom, but that suits him." Eric grinned, "He's a true hunter."

"So, why all the secrecy?" and Hunter sat back. "If I hadn't stumbled across that guard I wouldn't have known anything at all."

"I'm surprised you found out. Sloppy. All the guards should have been glamoured." Eric picked up his phone. "Do you remember the guard's name?" and when Hunter gave it, Eric texted Stan a quick message. When Hunter kept staring, Eric sighed and then explained. "Isaiah feels obligated to us, well, mostly to your Aunt Sookie. You see, we were all at a Summit once, in Rhodes. There was a plot and the hotel was bombed. Sookie warned Isaiah and he was saved."

"So, if he likes y'all, why sneak around?" Hunter glanced around, "I mean, he didn't come to the Ball and I remember Aunt Sookie saying he was on the guest list. He could have just called you. Couldn't have been easy, arranging the trip and then making everyone forget it happened," and then Hunter grinned, "Or maybe he's just paranoid."

Eric thought of Isaiah and his penchant for security. "He is paranoid, but in this case, he didn't wish others to know he's helping us. It would seem our mutual neighbor, Russell Edgington, is trying to turn vampires against me… against us." ' _He is accusing you of being under a witch's influence_ ,' Isaiah had shared. ' _I'm not the only one Russell's called. He's making the rounds_.'

"I knew I didn't like him," Hunter huffed, and then, "Edgington," when Eric glanced his way. "It was in the way he acted when he was here, oiling around. He made out like he was all friendly, but then you'd see him looking at people all cold and sharp. I'm pretty sure he was testing Rick. Rick didn't say anything, but there were a couple times I'd see Rick kind of jump and Russell would be staring at him."

"And you didn't think to say anything?" Eric's eyes narrowed.

"If I'm right, it wasn't really my place to say. Didn't Rick?" Hunter shot back.

' _Rick._ ' Eric had an uncomfortable feeling. ' _Russell says she sold her soul to catch your child_ ,' Isaiah told him. ' _He's reminding folks how far fangbangers will go to keep vampire mates_.' "Sookie's vampire now," Eric had countered. ' _But not that long_ ,' Isaiah pointed out. ' _I like her, always felt she should be one of us, but she's a newborn and you've made her your Queen. You know things don't work like that_.'

Kentucky had said more. He talked about how several quasi-religious groups in his own state had started talk about vampires refusing to follow the natural order of things. ' _They point at you, Viking, and your natural child as proof that vampires could have reproduced 'naturally' all along. They are accusing us of choosing to seduce and destroy them instead. It's a dangerous idea, Eric, the kind that makes people want to do something about it_.' It gave Eric pause. Of the many outcomes he'd contemplated, having Rick used against their kind and their mainstreaming efforts hadn't been one of them.

Hunter was staring at him, waiting for an answer, so he gave it. "No, Rick didn't mention anything about Russell. I think your cousin was too anxious to head north and show his woman the house to worry about telling his parents much."

"Yeah, I guess he was," and Hunter settled back. "Did Rick tell you we met Uncle Jason while we were up there?"

"No," Eric confirmed, "Mustapha Khan told me. It seems your cousin has had a change of heart."

"Losing his wife hurt him," Hunter nodded. "Guess he's been the center of some woman's universe as long as he's been alive. He has women now, but it's not the same. She left him over his being a Werepanther." Hunter seemed to turn something over before asking, "So, how did that happen? I mean, Stackhouses aren't Were, so…"

"Jason was abducted," Eric explained. "It's not usual for Weres to force their nature on others, but that was the case with Stackhouse. His cock led him into trouble and now he lives with the consequences," and Eric gave Hunter a meaningful stare.

"I know!" Hunter laughed. "Don't lecture me! I'm all lectured out on that topic."

"And yet, you persist in courting danger," Eric sniffed. He checked his phone, "Thalia tells me you have an arrangement with one of my guards. You're trading your telepathy for her blood." Hunter had the grace to blush. "The arrangement is over."

"It didn't mean anything!" Hunter protested.

"She did something without telling her superior. There can be no secrets in a Palace. She has been transferred to Indira's care where her new duties won't include putting the safety of others above her own." Eric gave Hunter a long look, "And if you didn't come home with so much damage, you wouldn't need vampire blood. Will you need a supply to help you wean off its effects?"

"I haven't been taking that much," Hunter sighed. "No addiction, I swear."

"I need to call your Aunt Sookie," and Eric stood. "You have tremendous talent, Hunter. We enjoy your company, but whether you will survive long enough to remain among us is up to you."

"I'm not…" Hunter started to protest.

"You are," Eric interrupted. "You have enjoyed your new freedom, but now it's time for you to decide what you will be. You are no child. You are a man and it's time to take a man's path."

"I hear you," Hunter tossed out as he headed toward the door. Eric could only hope that was truly the case.

He called Sookie's phone, but it was Pam who answered. "She's resting with me," his daughter informed him. "She had a rough night."

"You'll be leaving in the morning?" Eric confirmed.

"It's all arranged," and he could hear the cushions creak as his daughter shifted in the coffin. "Why? Trouble?"

"You're not resting in the witch's house, are you?" Eric asked.

"No," Pam confirmed. "We returned to the hotel."

"Good," and as Pam described their visit, Eric found himself wishing they were already gone from Boston and witches and the trouble witches brought.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

' _Fae!_ ' Eric stared out the special windows of their family quarters into the dark night. It didn't seem possible, and yet he couldn't escape a feeling that somehow this was inevitable. ' _Perhaps they attract each other_ ,' he thought, and then staring down at his dark pants found himself smiling, ' _like lint!_ ' In all his long years, he'd had encounters with the Fae. Niall Brigant Prince of the Sky Fae had known him by name, but that still didn't mean those encounters were frequent. That is, until he met Sookie Stackhouse. Suddenly his life was a revolving door of Fae plots and counterplots, an unwelcome addition to the already crowded morass of politics that was his normal vampire existence. ' _Fae!_ ' he thought again.

Sookie assured him they hadn't been followed, but she also let drop that she'd threatened them. She and Pam had already taken the extra step of moving up their pickup time. His women would rest in the bonded warehouse at the airport until their flight was ready to leave. It didn't mean a full Fae wouldn't be able to attack them, but Sookie was certain the Cranes she'd encountered weren't full Fae. 'Hybrids,' she'd called them. 'Not exactly like me,' she'd said.

Eric thought about it. It was possible that other Fae had mated with humans. It was possible that other families like the Stackhouses existed, but unlike Brigant's child, it seemed the Cranes' progenitor had more properly cared for his descendants. Brigant had tremendous wealth he shuffled through foundations and corporations, but he'd allowed Sookie and her family to live in relative poverty. Yes, there'd been the story about Fintan hiding his progeny and Eric knew the Sky Fae attitude toward hybrids. When Breandan, Prince of the Water Fae, had Sookie kidnapped and tortured, Eric had assumed it was about destroying an abomination, but now, knowing about these Cranes, he wasn't so sure. Even after Brigant knew he'd be leaving this world, he'd left Sookie only scraps of his wealth. Perhaps the Fae disdain for hybrids was simply a Sky Fae problem.

What was clear was the prejudice against those born without that essential spark was race-wide. Eric thought of Brigid. He wished he'd been there to see his mate claim the girl. He wouldn't have predicted that reaction from Sookie, but that was his wife: surprising. ' _Another one under my protection_ ,' he thought, and then he remembered the way his son watched Brigid. He'd seen the dance of attraction many times over his long life and he could see what Sookie resisted. His son loved this woman and had claimed her. For Eric, that meant only one thing. Even without Sookie's words, Brigid Meaney was already under his protection, and Eric was pleased Sookie made that clear to her family. What wasn't clear was where his son and his woman had gone.

' _They questioned Brigid's roommate_ ,' Sookie told him. ' _She said Rick arranged everything_.' Neither of them thought that was likely. While they hadn't watched him closely, Eric had bank records and phone calls pulled. Rick hadn't told them he'd left Boston and gone to St. Petersburg, Florida. He hadn't checked in with any of the local leadership. Eric traced him to a marina, but no one seemed to know what boat he'd sailed on or when he'd left.

But, his Sookie was clever. ' _I wonder if it's someone from Chester_ ,' she'd said, and told him she'd call Sarah Chandler when she rose. ' _Sarah knows what's going on in that town. Goodness knows, there's plenty of people in Chester with the kind of money it takes to have a boat in Florida!_ '

Eric glanced at his watch. Sookie and Pam should be in transit. They would have to be in their coffins to pass into the warehouse and that would be difficult for Sookie. She didn't like being in confined spaces. He thought about his daughter taking Sookie into her coffin the night before and it made him hard again. Sighing, he headed for the shower one last time. ' _Come home_ ,' he thought as he turned the water first hot and then cold.

When Eric Northman rose, he was alone in his bed. Growling, he stalked into his antechamber, then stopped. Her coffin was there, the lid closed. "Sookie!" he whispered. His fingers ghosted under the curve of the lid, finding the buttons. He quickly keyed in the code that released the locks, then stood back as the lid lifted. Her face was set in its rest and Eric's eyes lingered before stepping forward and scooping her into his arms. It was a matter of minutes to wrestle the clothing from her. He gave up with the blouse, simply ripping the edges, scattering buttons. She was wearing a lacy nude-tone bra that altered his tone from frustration to approval. It was cleverly cut, accentuating rather than hiding, so he took care, knowing he'd like to see her more actively model this particular garment.

Finally, she was naked, and Eric arranged her on her side of their bed, drawing her to her side, positioning her leg just so. He wanted his Sookie to open her eyes to him, and he turned on his side to meet her. He reached out through their bond, but she was still so far away. He took advantage of her rest to sketch her face. He drew his thumb along the line of her lip, then lifted a stray curl away from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. He leaned close and drew in the scent of her. "You're home, Lover," he purred, and his cock rose from its nest of curls, waiting just as impatiently as he.

He sang to her, a song of the sea he'd learned long ago. It told of a lover waiting on the shore for her lover to return. "I am that Lover," he crooned. "I am lost when you go far from me and only find my happiness at your return."

"It's not fair," Sookie whispered, her eyes closed. "You get that great ass and a voice, too. Not fair!"

"I have counted each second since you left," Eric whispered in return, then leaned forward to capture her lips.

Sookie's lips curved under his own and she leaned forward, pressing and pushing until she was astride him, sitting over his thighs and daring him to watch her. "Someone's happy to see me," she teased, then licked her hand and used it to wrap around him.

She felt wonderful and Eric arched into her grasp. After a few strokes, she pushed even further down the bed, lowering her tongue toward him. She barely touched her tongue to him and he came. "Jeez, Eric!" she laughed, and then lowered her head, adding suction to finish him.

"I missed you," Eric explained.

"I guess you did!" his wife agreed, then kissed and licked her way back to his side. Her hand remained wrapped around him and he clasped that hand in his own, showing her how he wanted to be stroked until he was hard again.

"Your turn," he growled. He started slowly, exploring ears and throat, shoulder and palm. Each inch of flesh was tasted and explored. He rubbed her against his body, coating himself in her scent, luxuriating in the feel of her. He finally reached her breast, taking her pert nipple into his mouth. He plucked and nipped, tweaked and chilled until she couldn't stop moving under him.

"Get on with it!" she growled.

"And what do you want?" Eric asked. This was a favorite game. She couldn't blush as she did in past, but it still amused him how Sookie had trouble asking for what she desired.

"Your mouth," she grated, and then pointed toward her lower lips. "Down there!"

"And…" and Eric made sure she watched as he slithered lower. "What should I do now I'm here?" He parted her lips and paused, turning his head first one way and then another.

"You know!" Sookie growled. "Now, get on with it!"

"I love it when you're bossy," Eric purred, dipping and flicking his tongue quickly before pulling back. "I might say you're being high-handed."

"I might say you talk too much!" Sookie snipped, and putting her hand on his head, she pushed. Eric could have resisted, but not resisting promised to be more fun, and he was right.

Eric would have remained longer in their quarters, but Sookie had other needs that drove her. He would have taken her back to their bed after feeding, but she resisted. "I can't stop thinking about it," she sighed, batting his hands away. "I was sure Sarah would know something about who could have given Rick that boat, but she didn't! There has to be someone…"

"What about Peter?" Eric was giving up the idea of enjoying his wife's body any more this night. Now that she was fully aware, her worry for their son flavored her every mood.

"Of course!" and Sookie rewarded him with a quick kiss.

"Don't tease me with what you're not willing to offer," Eric growled.

"What?" and Sookie's look turned sour as her hands fisted on her hips. "You didn't get enough? I swear, Eric! There's times I wonder about you!"

"You could stop wondering if you were under me," and he leaned closer, herding her toward the hall wall. "Or, we could get something straight between us right here."

"Or, we could get some business out of the way and head upstairs early. What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Eric grinned, lightly running his fingers over her breasts, and when she pushed his hand away, moving further south to thigh and higher. "Rubio has prisoners. Hunter will travel with us. We should leave in the morning, but I think you've had enough time in coffins."

"That's saying a mouthful!" Sookie agreed. "But, do you think we could take a side trip? Surely, you'd like to see how Karin and Peter are doing?"

"I know how they're doing," Eric shrugged. "They are minding Rasul's Area while he partners with Rubio." Eric's eyes narrowed. "I hadn't expected it. Rasul has held a Sheriff's position before. Why do you think he asked to spend time with Rubio Hermosa, Lover?"

"I couldn't say," Sookie shrugged, all wide-eyed innocence as she slipped away and resumed her progress down the hall. "Maybe he felt he'd been out of the kingdom too long."

"Maybe…" and Eric followed her.

"So, about Lafayette." Eric felt Sookie's determination and he found himself agreeing to a side trip. They would head to Lafayette to speak with Karin and Peter Chandler before journeying on to Shreveport. Hunter Savoy, however, would head directly to Shreveport ahead of them. Peter didn't like Hunter. It wasn't anything that was said, but because Peter didn't like him, Karin didn't either.

"I want you to check right in," Sookie scolded her nephew when he appeared. "Don't think that because I'm away I don't know what's been going on around here."

"Nothing's been going on," Hunter assured her. "Hell, we've been on and off planes and Uncle Eric's been with me the whole time. I behaved," and he cast his eyes in Eric's direction. "Right? Tell her I've been minding my manners."

Eric knew Hunter's definition of manners and Sookie's were vastly different, but he backed up the telepath. "He hasn't done anything stupid." It occurred to Eric that Hunter's description of how they'd spent their nights might create friction and he intended to spend more hours loving his wife this evening, not fighting over Hunter Savoy. "I'm sending Thalia with you," Eric added. "She may prove helpful to my Sheriffs."

"Great!" and Hunter sighed. "You know she doesn't like me."

Sookie didn't ask but she didn't have to. Eric could feel the question through the bond. "She calls him Whoreson."

"Well," and Sookie gave Hunter the stink-eye. "That's certainly descriptive!" Hunter had the good grace to look ashamed.

Thalia was summoned and the arrangements started. They would travel to Lafayette tomorrow at first rising. It was only a couple hours' drive, and they would spend the evening at the residence. At next nightfall, they would continue their journey to north. Eric spoke as though they would be resting in Shreveport. He didn't exactly say it, and Sookie was so distracted by the idea that Peter might hold to the key to where Rick was headed that she didn't question him.

Eric had received news that the work on the house in Bon Temps was complete. The rooms were fitted and the doors replaced. If someone were determined, they would still be able to break in, but if the worst happened, the cubby now relocated to below a closet off the kitchen led to a true chamber below the house, complete with bed and lighting. It was built using an old bomb shelter blueprint, and Eric knew it could be sealed off if needed. ' _My forever_ ,' he thought, then caught himself grinning as Sookie bent over Hunter, literally shaking her finger in the young man's face.

"I think young Hunter has had enough mothering for one night," he teased his mate.

Eric handed Sookie the reports and overviews for the hotels and waited until she was seated to give her the information on the Museum project. "You know what this means?" Sookie asked, her eyes glowing.

"I do," Eric replied, lifting her hand to his lips. "I give you credit, my wife. Maxwell was able to have the conversation because your charm opened the door. It wasn't easy, appearing on television, making jokes, but you have done what none of us could, you have charmed humans.

"Just treated them the way I'd like to be treated," Sookie huffed, but Eric could tell she was flattered. "Wait until Pam comes back!" and Sookie hunched over the museum folder, flipping pages and admiring photos.

Eric wandered to his laptop and pulled up the account monarchs used to correspond with each other. He was expecting an invitation from North Carolina, but it wasn't there. He sent a polite inquiry, then scanned other email. "How's Karin been settling in, anyway?" Sookie asked and Eric found it too easy to walk away from official business to the more enjoyable business of spending time with his wife.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"It's been many years since I've been here," Eric told Karin. "Not since Gervaise was Sheriff." He felt, rather than saw her jump. "Sookie?"

"It's nothing!" Sookie assured him, but she looked wistful before asking, "The same Gervaise from Rhodes?"

"The same," Eric confirmed. Gervaise had been Sheriff in the days of Sophie-Ann. He'd come to Rhodes as part of her retinue, but hadn't survived the bombing.

"I haven't thought about him in a long time," his wife said. She was looking around and Eric felt an uncomfortable twist he recognized as jealousy.

"I hadn't been aware you knew him well." The words sounded harsher than he'd meant, but his wife just laughed.

"I don't know if you knew this, but I shared a room with his friend, Carla. She was a piece of work, but so alive. It's just… I haven't thought of those days in a long time." When she took his hand, he saw her eyes glitter. "What interesting lives we live!"

"Sometimes it's better not to have so many adventures," he answered, but as he stared into those blue eyes that held every answer he needed, he knew he'd never decline a one as long as this woman was beside him.

"Are you just going to just stand there, staring at each other all night?" Karin sighed.

It was Sookie who looked away first, her humor kicking in. "Come on, show us around!" she cajoled, pushing and prodding in her pleasant way, somehow maneuvering Karin into playing the role of hostess with some good grace. "So, where's Peter?" she asked as they finished their tour near the outside pool.

"Where isn't he?" Karin grumbled, but she didn't look angry. "He'll be home soon. He's already found a band. There's a dance at the college. Cajun music. It didn't make sense, his wanting to leave Chester, but I guess he was telling the truth. He's happy here."

Sookie was looking around, saying all the right things. Eric almost missed it, the quick thrill that tasted triumphant, convincing him his wife knew more about Peter Chandler's change of mind than she was saying.

"How are you settling in?" he asked instead. "My impression was Stan's presence in the west has been a steadying factor."

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean there aren't problems here," Karin shrugged. They settled on the porch furniture as Karin walked them through the concerns she'd found. Crimes against vampires weren't significant, but there was a persistent prejudice that made the Area unfavorable. "There have been vampires who traveled here, drawn by the college and countryside, but they don't stay. We have fewer vampires here than in any other Area."

Eric frowned. He'd known the Area was sparsely populated, but it hadn't occurred to him that there might be reasons vampires didn't wish to stay. "Have you identified it? Is it zealots? Business opportunities?"

"I'm working on it," Karin shrugged. "This whole Sheriff thing is new."

"So much easier when you can question at the edge of a knife," Eric teased his progeny.

"Torture is easier," Karin grinned, "but there's something pleasant about this. I don't spend so much time looking over my shoulder and I know where I'm rising each night."

They all turned at the sound of tires turning on the driveway. "Peter," Karin said softly, and, in an instant, she was gone.

"She looks happy," Sookie observed.

When Peter and Karin walked through the patio doors, they weren't touching, but they didn't need to be. Anyone could see they were a couple. Sookie noticed the shared scent. It was almost as though she could see the net that joined them through her senses. ' _I wonder if that's how Eric and I appear?_ ' she thought, but just as quickly, she was in Peter's arms, kissing the young man's cheek. "I remember when I didn't have to pull you down just to get some sugar!" she teased.

"And you never change," Peter replied. Peter had. Sookie could see the first hints of age. It was in the small crinkles in the corners of his eyes and the slight loosening of his jaw. He was still whip thin, his second-hand jeans hanging loosely over thin hips.

"Oh, I don't know, Cher," he joked, his speak changing to the soft slur of Cajun. "Me, I change every day!"

"Karin tells me you have made your place here," Eric remarked.

"The music here is amazing," Peter nodded. "Of course, New Orleans' music scene is so deep, you don't know what end to start with. Blues, jazz, folk… it's all there. Here? The Cajun traditions are strong. It's in the way they play, the way they sequence," and Peter launched into a surprisingly technical dissertation about phrasing and bow handling. His passion infected them all and Eric found himself following the explanation and being honestly interested. From music, Peter moved on to the influence of the college in the town, his hunt for a new B&B property, and the state of craft breweries in the area. "I think I'm going to have to give up any hope there!" he concluded. "Everyone and their brother has a brew down here and they're all damn good!"

Eric listened to the outpouring with surprise. He knew Sookie was feeling the same. In all the years his daughter had been with this man, he'd never heard so many words come from Peter at one time. It was as if he was seeing someone new. "I can't tell If this place is just good for you or what!" Sookie echoed his thoughts. "Does your Mother know you talk so much?"

Peter laughed, and beside him, Karin laughed, too. "It's just settling into new places," Peter assured Sookie. "There's a vibe here. It's like perpetual Spring. Makes me wax a little poetic, I guess."

"Well," and Sookie slapped Peter's knee, "I like it!"

"If you're trying to understand why vampires are having problems here, I'd suggest you ask your mate," Eric told Karin. "He seems to have an in-depth understanding of your Area, for all he's just arrived."

Karin's eyes widened, and Eric saw his advice take root. "Might make you pay for those secrets," Peter was teasing, but when he held out his hand, Karin's readily came to rest within it.

"Well, as long as you're in a talkative mood," and Sookie leaned forward. "You know Rick's taken off with Brigid."

Karin nodded, and Peter said "Sailing across the Atlantic. Got to hand it to him. He never does things by half."

"Including giving his parents a lot of restless nights," Sookie snapped, and then sighed, "Sorry! I'm just so worried." Eric laid his hand on her shoulder and she grasped it. "I met Brigid's family. They're part Fae." Karin's eyes glittered, and Sookie laughed. "If you're thinking fairy blood would be a nice little appetizer, I might be joining you. I've never met a nastier group. Makes me like Brigid a whole lot more… except for the part where she got Rick into this stupid idea."

"Chub makes his own bad decisions," Peter interrupted. "Been that way as long as I've known him." He glanced at Karin, "You could see it, the whole time he was growing. One way would be safe and the other would be dangerous. Guess which path he'd choose, every damn time."

"He's adventurous," Eric said proudly.

"He's giving his Mama a heart attack," Sookie growled. "Anyway, these Cranes said Rick found the boat. All I could think was this had to be someone from Chester. He didn't seem to have any friends in Boston, except for Brigid and her friends. It had to be Chester. I asked your Mother, but she couldn't think of anyone."

"Professor West," Peter shrugged. "Dan told me Brigid called him." When Sookie sat up straighter, Peter grinned. "Figured everyone knew Dan was having that boat built. He's been all over the message boards, looking for crew. Brigid offered to crew just for the experience, but he said he couldn't have anyone work like that for free, and we figured out what would be fair."

"Do you know their destination?" Eric asked.

"Liverpool," Peter shrugged.

"Liverpool," and Sookie let out a long breath.

"I'm sending Thalia," Eric told her, his phone in hand, then turning to Peter, "What's the name of the boat?"

"Greyhound," Peter provided.

"Thalia on a search and rescue mission?" Karin laughed. "That won't improve her mood."

"You know Thalia calls Hunter 'Whoreson'!" Sookie huffed.

Eric laughed. "She does have a way with words, Lover."

"She's got a pet name for Rick, too," Karin teased.

"Oh?" and Sookie sat back. "Do I want to know?"

"I think you'll find it appropriate under the circumstances," Eric said, not looking away from his phone.

"Arseling," Karin laughed. "Thalia calls Rick, Arseling."

' _And that's when he's behaving_ ,' Eric thought. He suspected by the time Thalia brought them back, Rick would have several new names and none of them would be so nice.


	19. Chapter 19 - Trails Taken

**Chapter 19 – Trails Taken**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I don't understand why you're being like this," Hunter grumbled. "I'm perfectly capable of finding a hotel room."

"I know you are," Mustapha grumbled back.

The Packmaster had been sitting in the commuter lot for over an hour waiting for Hunter and Thalia to arrive. He knew Thalia well enough to know the long ride with Hunter wouldn't make her mood sweeter. He figured he was right when only Hunter exited the car.

Without asking, he'd simply walked to the back of the black sedan, lifted out Hunter's suitcases, and placed them in his own. When Hunter protested, Mustapha answered by slamming his truck closed, getting behind the wheel, and growling, "Get your ass in!"

Once they were underway, Hunter stared out the window for a long moment before asking "Okay, so where are you taking me?"

"Home," and Mustapha huffed, "Whether I want to or not."

"Because of Eric," and Hunter sighed.

"Shows what you know!" Mustapha just shook his head. ' _Don't you let him out of your sight until we get there!_ ' Sookie had nagged the former Dayman earlier. ' _I'm counting on you!_ ' she'd said.

"So, what am I supposed to do there?" It wasn't that late. On a normal night, Mustapha would have been out and about, but under the circumstances he'd be staying home.

"Thought we'd watch a movie," the Packmaster told the telepath.

"What about Warren?" It was in the way Hunter said it that let Mustapha know the little shit sitting next to him was picking his brain.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my head, and Warren ain't going to be around for you to play Pry Pony with. He's staying with friends." That settled things. Hunter sat back, his lip stuck out a mile. He looked just like his Aunt Sookie and Mustapha found himself chuckling. "Seen that look at least a hundred times on your Auntie. Each time I'd go out to her house, picking something up or delivering some fool thing, she'd sass me and push out that big lip of hers. Guess it's a family thing."

"Did you ever know my Mom?" Hunter didn't look at the Packmaster when he asked, but Mustapha felt the shift in emotions.

"No," he answered, and then more warmly, "and I'm sorry about that. She was gone before I knew your people."

"Oh," and Hunter shrugged. "I heard she'd visited out here once, her and the Queen at the time."

"I didn't hear that story." Mustapha found himself feeling bad for Hunter. He'd noticed it the last time, the lost quality to the young man. The expression on the younger man's face told the Packmaster he might have stumbled on to something. "There were plenty of folks around here who were, though," he offered. He thought about what he did know, "Wouldn't get up your hopes too much, though. From what I heard, the relationship between your Mom and the Queen was on the down low. If they came out here to visit, they'd probably kept it quiet."

"Yeah," and Hunter smiled a little too brightly. "Not that it matters. Just curious. So, what are we watching?"

When they got the to house, Mustapha took the bags to the bedroom directly across from his own. It was the same one he'd put Rick Northman in all those years ago when they were looking for Sookie. "Homey," Hunter sighed.

Mustapha looked at the bare walls and damp spot on the ceiling. "Yeah, ain't it?" he chuckled. "Settle in." The Packmaster looked at the weapons that decorated his walls. He had no worries when it came to the telepath. He didn't see Hunter as a fighter but, all the same, he was glad none of them were loaded. He pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator. There wasn't much. Warren was trying a new diet that included shopping fresh every day and throwing out the leftovers. "Can fend for himself," Mustapha huffed, not sure if he meant Hunter or himself.

The Packmaster settled back on the sectional and flicked on the television. He was scrolling through, looking for something interesting when Hunter joined him. When the telepath stared at the water bottle, Mustapha gestured toward the kitchen. "Hungry? Help yourself."

Hunter didn't hesitate. He swung open the fridge door, groaned, and started opening cabinets. "Really?" he protested. "I haven't had anything to eat since this morning. Tell me there's some secret stash somewhere!"

"Heard you used to live slim," Mustapha chuckled, but then, with a great intake of air, heaved himself up from the couch. "Could probably use some sustenance myself. Grab your jacket."

As they were turning off the highway, Hunter's head swiveled. "Hey, isn't that Fangtasia?" It was hard to miss the place. The neon sign complete with flashing fangs was purposely placed to be seen. "Bet they'd let us eat in there. Are we close to wherever we're going? At least if we ate in Fangtasia, the food would still be warm when we ate it."

Mustapha hadn't mentioned where they were going, and Hunter hadn't asked. A few minutes later they were pulling into Raising Cane Chicken and ordering doubles on the fingers and fries. It was high school night and the place was packed with loud teenagers. Taking his plunder home was out of the question. Warren could sniff out junk food faster than any hound and staying here wasn't attractive. "Fine," he growled. "Fangtasia it is. They'll give us a corner booth, but I'm telling you right now, if you start wandering I'll nail your shoe to the floor." He glared at Hunter, "I mean it. I have a hammer in the car."

"You've got me all wrong," and Hunter had the balls to snort, but he didn't bother hiding how pleased he was to be heading to the bar.

They didn't use the front door. They didn't need to. Rubio had someone in the back open for them and despite the place being packed, the corner booth was open. "They threw those people out," Hunter told him, pointing at a group of humans giving them the stink eye.

The vampire showing them their table overheard. Following Hunter's gaze, she moved at vamp speed until she was standing too close and dropped fang, hissing. The disgruntled customers looked alarmed, and then delighted as they followed her to a table set up for them nearer the dance floor. "Quite the customer service," Mustapha told Rubio, who'd appeared during the interlude.

"We don't usually put ourselves on display," the Sheriff replied. "It's part of the mystique. They keep coming back, hoping for a moment like tonight. It satisfies everyone." Another vampire walked up.

Mustapha had met him before, so he initiated introductions. "Rasul, nice to see you. Let me introduce Hunter Savoy, the King's new telepath, and my babysitting assignment until the Viking and Sookie arrive."

Rasul bowed, but at the same time, his head cocked first one way and then the other. "It's a pleasure," he told Hunter, then as he straightened, "You have your Mother's look, if not her coloring."

It was as if Hunter had been struck by lightning. He sat up straight, saying, "You knew my Mom?"

"I knew her well," Rasul answered.

When Hunter looked nervous, Mustapha offered, "If you have a few minutes, why don't you join us? That is, if you don't mind watching us eat. Hunter was just asking me about Hadley, wondering if anyone here knew her, and here you are."

Rasul looked toward Rubio before agreeing to slide into the booth. He sat back but kept to the far end of the banquette. "Finish eating," he told them. "We can talk when you're done." He held up a finger and a waitress appeared. "You know what I want. And you?" he looked directly at Hunter.

The Hunter Mustapha knew would have made some flirty comment to the waitress. She was spectacular, but this new Hunter just mumbled, "Beer would be good."

Mustapha could see the follow-up questions coming. The beer selection at Fangtasia was impressive. "Just bring us a couple Naughty Nurses," and when Hunter gave him a look, Mustapha explained, "New York beer. You'll love it."

Rasul sipped the blood that appeared, his attention on the dance floor while Hunter and Mustapha ate. Twice, Hunter attempted to start a conversation, but Rasul cut him short, staring at the greasy food and then turning away. When Hunter tried to cut his meal short, he earned Mustapha's growl. "You're the one who had to eat," the Packmaster scolded. "You wanted it, you're going to eat every bite."

"I'm not going anywhere," Rasul assured them, although he didn't bother looking their way.

Finally, the food had disappeared, and the waitress returned to clean away the bags and wipe the table clean. "Where did you meet her?" Hunter asked, "My Mom?"

"I was a guard in Sophie-Ann's Palace," Rasul answered. "I was there when she first arrived." His face clouded, "Her death hurt the Queen a great deal. Your Mother was loved."

"Thanks." He didn't elaborate, but Mustapha could tell Rasul's words were healing some part of the man beside him. "Did she…" and Hunter hesitated.

"Perhaps it would be best if I told you what I recall," Rasul offered. "It may take a while. I saw her often."

"Did she…" Hunter interrupted, and then hesitated again.

"Ask your question," and Mustapha nodded.

"Did she ever mention me?" and in that moment, the Packmaster saw the young boy Hunter must have been, wondering why his Mama left him.

"She spoke of you often," Rasul replied. "She told me she sent money to your Father. She loved my Queen, but she never lost sight of doing what she could to make sure you had a happy life."

Mustapha watched Hunter absorb it. His mouth smiled, but his eyes remained haunted. "Was she happy?" he asked.

"As happy as any human can be living in a vampire's world," and Rasul shifted to more fully face them. "It's different now," he went on the explain. "In those days, mainstreaming was still new, and many of us felt it was a mistake. The idea of living openly, letting humans know who and what we were, seemed dangerous. There were those who aligned on both sides, willing to fight for what they felt was right. Your Mother was not one of those."

"Do you know how they met?" Hunter asked.

"It was a party," Rasul answered. "Your Mother had worked hard to make her life better. She was careful about alcohol and drugs. She was a beautiful woman and the Queen was drawn to her."

"Oh," and Hunter looked away.

"She told me one night that leaving you with your Father was the hardest decision she ever made, but she was not a good Mother. The Queen was taken with her and brought her into the Palace. They were happy, but the Palace was no place for children." Rasul stared at Hunter. "I think she meant to try. At the end, she had an apartment, a place she could have brought you, but she didn't have time. Too soon, she was lost."

"She wanted me." A smile played across Hunter's lips, but his eyes were far away.

"Of course," Rasul shrugged as if there were no question.

"Sorry. Need to hit the head," Hunter said, ducking his head. Rasul slid out, allowing Hunter to escape the booth.

As he watched the young man walk away, Mustapha said, "I know you're lying, but I'd rather you didn't tell me. Better I'm not sure, so if he reads me, he won't know."

"There's no benefit in allowing suffering for something that can't be changed," Rasul shrugged. "And, Hunter is an asset for the King. It's best he be happy in his work."

"Speaking of work," and Mustapha checked to make sure no ears were too close. "Prisoners?"

"Downstairs," Rasul confirmed. "Repeat offenders, and not from here. It's as if they know who to hit and when. We think whoever is behind this is getting information from someone inside."

"Were?" Mustapha asked. If the spy was from within his Pack, there would be trouble. The relations between the Two-Natured and vampires were good, but there was always that unspoken tension.

"I don't think so," Rasul answered. "Rubio prefers to keep an open mind," and the vampire grinned. "It's what makes him a better Sheriff. He doesn't assume, so he doesn't miss much."

"He's on thin ice from what I hear," the Packmaster confided.

"He's too good at what he does," Rasul countered. "Perception is a heavy burden. I believe he's being purposely targeted. He's the least-known of the Viking's Sheriffs and Maxwell Lee is not a supporter. Of all of us, he's the most vulnerable and our mutual enemy is working that."

"You really believe this is being coordinated?" It was a new thought. The attacks and problems seemed so random.

"I don't believe in coincidences," Rasul shrugged. He looked around the bar. "Are you planning to stay much longer?

"Tonight?" and Mustapha shrugged. "Warren's out. I could take the kid home to watch movies, but I can think of more interesting things to do."

"I know we said we'd wait for the Viking and his Queen, but Heidi is coming tonight. We could start interrogating if you'd trust him with me." Rasul took another look around. "We could drop Hunter off when we're done."

"You're sure?" and Mustapha knew his decision was already made.

Enough time had lapsed since the telepath left for the restroom. Mustapha decided it was time to go look for his charge and not surprisingly, he found the telepath parked at the bar chatting up patrons. "I'm leaving," he informed Hunter. "You'll need to tell your friends good night because either you're coming home with me or you're going to work."

Hunter started to protest, but Rasul joined them. "I think you should stay. We can talk some more," the vampire promised, and within a heartbeat they were all walking down the back hall, Hunter and Rasul headed toward the office that had the stairs to the dungeon, and Mustapha to the door that led to his car.

"Call me before you leave," Mustapha told Rasul, then turning to Hunter, "Sure you don't just want to head back with me? We could still watch that movie."

"I'm okay here," Hunter told him, but in his heart, Mustapha wasn't so sure that was true. As he drove toward home, Mustapha found himself thinking about his own Mother and her reaction to his nature. She'd never out-right rejected him, but he'd known it made her unhappy. His joining the Army had effectively ended their relationship. Now, they exchanged Christmas cards. Occasionally, she remembered his birthday. It had been a long time since he'd allowed himself to feel that bone deep ache that came from knowing he never quite measured up in his own Mother's eyes. He'd liked Rasul from the first time he'd met him. He liked him now more. It occurred to Mustapha that the vampire had purposely gone out of his way to help Hunter, and then it struck him. Other than Rasul, Mustapha couldn't remember any other vampire who'd shown this kind of empathy, not even the Viking, and the Packmaster felt his instincts tingle. ' _You're just being paranoid!_ ' he scolded himself. ' _Northman trusts him, and he's a good judge of character_ ,' and settling back, Mustapha pointed the car toward home.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Hunter wasn't sure what time it was. He knew they'd been at this for hours. None of the vampires looked sluggish so he figured it couldn't be that late. Hunter had learned to read the signs. The younger ones would start to slur or drop things. As the hour approached, the change in the older ones was more sudden. They'd start to lose their train of thought, almost as though they could hear the sun calling.

"These humans are terrified," Heidi reported. "Scent doesn't lie."

"They are exhausted," Hunter confirmed. "I've picked everything out of their heads that's there. They just don't remember the person who sent them."

"That's not possible." Rubio had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. It didn't matter, he still looked crisper than he should have, under the circumstances.

Hunter's eyes flicked to Rasul. The new Sheriff fit Hunter's idea of interrogator better. He was rumpled, his shirt dappled with blood. Hunter knew how Aunt Sookie felt about hurting humans, but there were realities to this business he figured his Aunt didn't need to know. The vampires always healed the damage they'd inflicted before releasing the prisoners and used glamour to cover up the rest. It was naïve to think any interrogation could be pain-free.

Hunter sipped his coffee, setting it down to see Heidi watching him. "What?"

The vampire smiled tightly. "Nothing. I was just thinking about my son," she said. It was such a random thing to say. For some reason, Hunter looked toward Rasul, but it was Rubio who spoke, briefly touching Heidi's arm in comfort.

"I can understand that," he said softly. "He would be about Hunter's age."

Heidi looked sad. "I'd like to think he would have turned out half so well," and then she walked out of the office.

Hunter looked at the men for explanation and when none was offered, asked, "What was that about?"

"She had a son. When she was turned, he was taken from her and used as hostage," Rasul explained.

"The Viking had him freed," Rubio added. "She," and he nodded toward the door Heidi had taken, "She wanted to bring him here, but the King at the time wouldn't allow it. Her son was raised away from her, and he found trouble."

"I can see it," Hunter whispered.

"Drugs, loan-sharks," Rubio continued. "By the time Heidi was freed, it was too late. Our King, he negotiated to allow her to return to Las Vegas to find her boy, but he'd been killed, beaten to death."

"Jesus!" Hunter exhaled. He thought about his own life before saying, "If my Dad hadn't died, I might have ended up like that. As it was, I was too busy just trying to survive." It was hard not to compare that life with the one he lived now. He had money to buy clothes and food. He didn't suffer from heat or cold or worry about bills, and likely never would again. "If I'd had more money as a teenager, I probably would have tried the drug trade. Guess it was my luck I never had enough to get started."

"You are one of the lucky ones," Rubio agreed.

"Your Mother would have been proud," Rasul added, and Hunter hoped that was true.

"It's getting late," and Rubio turned back toward the door to the dungeon. "I'll clean up downstairs. We'll release them to their authorities tomorrow night."

"Not that it'll make much difference," Rasul growled. "We'd be better to feed them to the alligators. It would make our people rest easier."

Rubio's eyes flicked to Hunter. "You know the rules," he said. Hunter got the feeling that the Sheriff would have said something else if he hadn't been there.

"I'll wait outside," Hunter offered, and without asking permission, he headed down the hall and back into the nightclub.

The human waitstaff had left and the lights were on. Heidi was sitting at one of the tables chatting with the bartender who was finishing up. Hunter grabbed a beer from a refrigerator. "Mind?" he asked, and when she shook her head, he sat down. He slugged down a mouthful before saying, "They told me about your boy. Sorry."

"You can't know how hard it is for any Mother to walk away from her child," Heidi answered.

"It's what a kid wants to believe," Hunter replied, and when Heidi's eyes met his, he told her, "It's what I wanted to believe."

"I heard about Hadley," Heidi told him. "I'll bet she missed you," and the vampire suddenly looked away, her eyes rimmed with red.

Hunter reached forward, laying his hand over hers. "If she was anything like you, I do believe that," he said.

It happened quickly. Before he even registered it, Heidi was around the table and her lips were on his. For all her mouth was cool, her effect on him wasn't. He pushed back, bringing the vampire more fully into his lap, and she twisted until she was straddling him, her arms holding him while her lips demanded. "Rest with me," she hissed.

"Rasul is supposed to drop me off at Mustapha's," Hunter told her.

"I'll handle Rasul," Heidi assured him. "I don't want to be alone."

Her fangs were stroking his ear, and her body felt wonderful under his hands. "Let's go," he whispered, and his cock twitched in agreement. She was gone and then back almost before he knew. "I hope you don't think I'm that kind of boy," he teased.

"Oh," and Heidi grinned as she started the car, "I really hope you are."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"How big is Liverpool, anyway?" Sookie asked.

"Thalia will find him," Eric purred. They were driving north toward Shreveport. In another few miles, he'd take the exit to Bon Temps instead and her questions would begin. He tried to anticipate her expression when they pulled up to her old home. He'd been assured the lights would be on and all was ready.

"It'll be another few weeks," and Sookie's face screwed up in a frown. "What did they say? Thirty days?"

"For a calm passage," Eric replied, repeating the advice they'd been given. "But they could run into storms, and they are sailing against currents. It could take longer."

"What kind of boat doesn't answer radio calls?" Sookie asked.

"The kind that's cruising under sail to conserve gasoline," Eric told her. "You know what they said. Most of these professional boat people turn the radio on for weather reports once or twice a day. Recharging batteries requires running their engines for an hour, and they need those batteries to power their running lights at night. They won't waste battery power on calls home."

"Or cell phones," Sookie huffed.

"Cell phones?" and Eric laughed. "Using what towers? Lover! They're in the middle of the ocean!"

"Oh, all right!" and Sookie slumped against her backrest. "Go ahead and use logic on me!" but she laughed, too. He felt her settling again and it made him content as well. "Are you sure Thalia's the right choice?" she asked. "Arseling! I can't imagine Rick reacts well to that!"

"Thalia has a rare skill with nicknames," Eric replied.

He felt Sookie's quick interest. "You've known her a long time, haven't you?" she asked, and when he nodded, she asked, "So, what's her nickname for you?"

It brought back memories. "Victus," he told her.

"Victus? Wow! Sounds like she liked you," Sookie sighed. "Course, I'm not surprised. Bet you were always the big, bad vampire in town!"

Eric couldn't help himself. He laughed. Only this woman could make him laugh this way, and the carefree feeling brought him contentment. "It's Latin," he told her. "As you know, my Maker was a Centurion, so Latin suited."

"I don't get it. What's so funny? Victus sounds good, like some Roman emperor, or…" and Eric interrupted.

"It means 'loser,'" he laughed. "Thalia told me I was a most unpromising child. She told me Appius would likely end me, so she called me Victus."

"That's terrible!" and Sookie shook her head.

"As I said, she has a rare way with nicknames," and Eric took Sookie's hand in his as he took the exit that would take them to Hummingbird Lane.

The conversation did its job, and it was many minutes before Sookie noticed where they were headed. "Why Bon Temps?" she asked. "Aren't we expected in Shreveport?"

"You've made me yearn to see the places we explored together," he said lightly. "You don't mind a detour?"

"Okay by me," she told him, but as they pulled through the small town and headed out the road that would take them to her old home, Eric could feel her growing agitation.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked as they passed Merlotte's. Sookie didn't answer. She was watching the passing scenery, and he was sure she was remembering. She didn't say anything when he turned into the driveway, but she squeezed his hand and as they turned the corner and she saw the lights on, she made a sound. "Is it the way you remember?" he asked.

"Oh, Eric!" she sighed, and was out the door almost before the car stopped.

He watched her, a blur against the backdrop. She was on the porch first, and then back in the yard to smell the roses. She moved to the back of the house and then returned to him. He was just out of the car, and she rocked him as she launched herself against him. "You are the most wonderful man!" and she kissed him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her body pressing against his.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked. He couldn't stop smiling. Every cent was worth the expression on his Sookie's face. She was almost hopping at his side as they walked up the stairs. There was a new press pad beside the door. "Let me give you the password," and he leaned close, whispering the sixteen digits into her ear.

"How the hell am I going to remember that?" she huffed, but then pressed the numbers in perfectly.

She was vampire. She would remember those numbers until her final death, but Eric explained anyway. "It will be easy for you, my Sookie. The first six are the date I first saw you in Fangtasia and knew you would be mine." He kissed her cheek, then whispered, "The next six are the date you bonded with me in Rhodes. You hated it, but it changed me. I knew I'd never be free of you and didn't wish to be."

"I love you," she told him, and he saw the tears swimming in her eyes.

"And the last are the day you rose to me and took my hand. I didn't know what to expect. I thought you would reject this life and me, and that I'd lose you again, but not my Sookie," and Eric tucked a curl behind her ear. "You chose me," and he lifted her hand to kiss the ring he'd placed there. "My Queen, my wife, my love."

Sookie opened the door. "Mr. Northman, would you come in?" she asked, inviting him as she had in her human days.

"Thank you, Mrs. Northman," Eric answered, and sweeping her up in his arms, carried her inside this home where so much of their lives had been formed.

It didn't take long to start the fire. It was warm, so a fire wasn't necessary, but seemed fitting. Once the blaze was going, Eric turned to find his clever wife had disrobed. When she held out her hand to him, he didn't hesitate, pulling his clothes off as he approached. "Should I bring a mattress down?" he asked as he glanced at the floor in front of the fireplace.

"You didn't then," she reminded him.

"And you had the bruises to prove it," he laughed.

"Mr. Northman, I think I'm going to need to remember a lot," and Sookie made him hiss as she took him in her hand.

It was sweet, the remembering. Each place had its story and they retold each one in short phrases and interrupted words. Many hours later, she collapsed against him, her muscles trembling as he emptied himself within her. Eric lifted his feet, allowing the porch swing to move, rocking them both. "I think this is where we made Rick," he shared. He didn't know with any certainty, but it was his favorite theory.

"I remember that night," Sookie sighed against his skin. "We were so desperate. I thought of it as wild monkey sex. We got so busy I was all banged up afterward and you had to get me an ice pack. Remember?"

"I do," Eric nodded, and shifted her so she was sitting in his lap, rather than astride him. He pressed her head to lie on his shoulder. "I couldn't believe I'd lose you," he whispered. "I was terrified and so angry, all at the same time. I couldn't understand why you didn't use the cluviel d'or and just end it. I'd done everything I could and still you wouldn't accept me. Yet, for all that, I couldn't be angry with you. I loved you with all my heart, Sookie." He lifted her fingertips to his lips. "I still do."

An owl called from the woods. Sookie glanced toward the path that led to the cemetery. "Walk with me," Eric teased, pushing her from his lap.

"Like this?" and Sookie gestured at their naked state. "Not on your life! My Gran would beat the tar out of me if she caught me wandering around in my altogether. You may be some vampire King and all, but that doesn't mean you can terrorize folks!"

"My Southern belle," he laughed, nipping her ear with his teeth. Sookie tugged his hand and he allowed her to pull him inside. She tossed him his pants, but he drew the line at a shirt. "I have no need for that," he told her. "There's no one for miles, Sookie. This land and all the land around is ours."

"Doesn't mean folks can't be walking around anyway," Sookie huffed, finishing with her bra and then pulling her own shirt over her head. "Weres use this area all the time and the moon is near full."

She was right. Eric didn't scent anyone close, but that didn't mean they couldn't encounter others. When they stood on the porch again, Eric wrapped her arms around her. "Let's fly," and he waggled his eyebrows.

"You sound just like some pirate," Sookie giggled. "You know, we could play chase."

"Really?" It was as if everything in his body stood at attention. It was instinct, the need to run prey to ground. They rarely had the space to make the game interesting, but here, with the open woods and moonlight, Eric thought it might take a few minutes longer to catch her.

"But there's going to be some ground rules," and Sookie leaned down to re-tie her sneakers. "No flying!" Eric felt his fangs itch. "You have to give me a five-minute head start, and no tracking. Visual only!"

"But what if I hear you stomping around…" and Sookie turned on him.

"I don't stomp!" she protested, "but if you hear me, that's fair game."

"You're sure?" and Eric shifted, already hard. "Because when I catch you, I'll have my way with you."

"Who says I won't be the one choosing?" Sookie sassed. "Guess you'll have to catch me first!" and she was gone.

Eric knew Sookie felt herself on home ground, but she'd forgotten the many nights he'd spent watching the family for Niall Brigant. He was intimately familiar with the hidey-holes and blind corners that trees and rocks and ground could provide. Still, after five minutes he still hadn't found her, he felt a small thrill. The game could range farther, Compton's old ground now belonging to the place. He broadened his circle, running at full speed, refusing to breath lest he break the rules. He took one sweep and then another. It was on his second round he decided to go through the cemetery. It was the ground that stood between Compton's and Sookie's home, and it's where he found her. She wasn't trying to hide. Instead, she was standing stock still, fully visible in the moonlight. She was shaking, and, in an instant, Eric knew why.

"Sookie," he called softly, and then ghosted beside her, gently laying his hand on her arm. "Do you recognize this place?"

"No." Her voice wavered, and she was shivering under his touch.

"This is where you were made," he explained. "This is where I found you." She seemed haunted, but that was normal. A vampire always recognized the place it first rose by the strong emotion the place triggered. Eric had inadvertently stumbled across the place of his first rising earlier in this century. It was covered in pavement now and sat at a crossroads, but it hadn't mattered. Eric had known it and like Sookie, that place had engendered a feeling of dread. Pam told him she had only the warmest feelings when she visited her site. Eric supposed one's reaction had to do with the method of one's turning.

"Pam says Rick needs to live with vampires," Sookie said aloud.

Eric wasn't sure what about this place made her think of Rick, but he also knew their son was never far from her thoughts these days. "It would make things easier," and he waited.

"I never wanted this life," She said it in a barely whispered hiss.

Eric felt his heart fall. "No," he confirmed. "You didn't."

She turned in his arms, seeking his comfort, and he gave it. "It's everything I feared it would be. It's dark and scary. People do terrible things to each other and the politics!"

"There are beautiful moments as well," Eric reminded her.

"Yes," she whispered into his chest, and then she looked up at him. "Yes, there are moments I'm so happy it makes me wonder whether I'm truly dead at all. If it were just you and me, I think I'd want this life more than the other one." She looked away then, into the woods. "The trees, just being outside. I've never felt so much a part of everything! I see the sky differently. I never thought I'd say this, but I don't think about day much anymore."

"The worst of your adjustment is behind you," he told her. "You have grown into your instincts. You are learning to recognize those emotions that cause you to lose control, even your strength. You haven't broken anything in weeks."

"I do feel more comfortable in my skin," she acknowledged. "Still, this isn't anything I want for Rick, either."

"Yet, for Rick there is no choice," and Eric turned her away from the place of her making and walked her toward where he knew her Grandmother lay. "He was born to this life," he told her. "He will never have a place in Earth where he rose. He was made differently, but he is vampire. In some ways, this life is most truly his. He has all the benefits our kind can give and almost none of the restrictions. He walks in sun. He can suffer silver. He is growing into his strength and other gifts. My Lover, Rick needs to be among his kind, and you must help him embrace it."

"Do you remember when that TV show had your pictures on? Both you and Rick?" Eric did remember and told her so. "I have never been so afraid! I wanted to find a way to glamour the whole world so no one would recognize either one of you!"

"It is in our nature to be cautious," Eric told her.

"It wouldn't matter if I was vampire or not!" Sookie protested. "If people recognize him, they can hunt him…"

"Which could happen whether he was vampire or not," Eric countered. "You might consider that as vampire, we prepare for such possibilities. We train ourselves. We're good at keeping our own safe, and it is training that has allowed us to mainstream. We found a balance that allows us to be different and yet live in this world where so many are not our kind. Where better then among vampires for our son to live his life?"

They'd reached Adele Stackhouse's grave. It was a little overgrown and Sookie kneeled to pick weeds. "I hear what you're saying," she said. For a few minutes she busied herself, making things tidy. She picked a few wildflowers and laid them before the stone, then laid her hand on the stone as well. "You're right," she said then. "My Gran knew I was different, but she wouldn't let me hide away. She made me believe I was as good as anyone."

"She accepted people for who they were," and Eric found a smile creeping over his face. "I never formally met her, but I saw her often as you grew up. She was a strong woman who never saw anything wrong with vampires." Sookie was nodding, so Eric added, "Of course, she did have terrible judgment when it came to them."

"My Gran was a wonderful judge of character!" and Sookie rose, swatting him.

"Then, how do you explain Bill Compton?" he teased, capturing her hand and kissing it.

"Oh!" and Sookie gave him a sly look, "She got fooled, like I got fooled. I think she was so happy that I'd found someone, it let her overlook a whole lot."

"She did love you a great deal," he conceded, and together, hand in hand, they headed back toward the house.

"Do you think he's okay?" Sookie asked. "I've tried reaching out. I feel as if I can feel him somewhere far away. I think I'd know if something happened to him, don't you?"

"I do," he told her. "It isn't your vampire instincts that tell you, my wife. It is your Mother's heart." They'd reached the house and together they raced up the stairs to the old bedroom where they'd made love so many times. "My mother said she'd always know," he told her. He hoped it was so. It still hurt, thinking of how she must have worried all those years, never knowing what happened to him.

That night as Sookie rested, she dreamed. She dreamed of a boat at sea. Her son and Brigid were sitting together under a vast expanse of stars. Behind the boat, a trail of phosphorescence shone briefly in the dark waves, like an arrow pointing to the sailboat's progress. Brigid's head was on Rick's shoulder and they were singing a lullaby that Sookie taught Rick when he was a child. As she watched, Brigid took Rick's hand and laid it over her abdomen and then they kissed. ' _Safe!_ ' Sookie thought, and although it was a dream, Sookie knew in her heart she was seeing truth.


	20. Chapter 20 - Liar's Light

**Chapter 20 – Liar's Light**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

For a moment, Sookie felt human. She opened her eyes and all around her were the things she remembered. She saw the small, printed roses on the wallpaper and the faded silk shade on the lamp. The white iron of the bedstead was exactly as it had always been. She half expected to hear Gran downstairs, banging in the kitchen. "Silly!" she scolded, but she couldn't help smiling. Stretching, she rolled on her back and almost jumped out of bed.

"Sweet Jesus!" and Sookie clapped a hand against her chest. He didn't do it often, but when he did, Eric never failed to startle her. He was perched on the top of the bedstead, hunched over his knees. He reminded her of a gargoyle, ' _or an angel_ ,' her mind whispered.

He floated toward her and in an instant, wrapped her in his arms. "You were smiling in your rest," Eric whispered. She could hear the question in his voice.

Sookie realized she could remember her dreams with perfect clarity. She'd dreamed of Rick and Brigid, but she'd also dreamed of Peter and the Cranes. "I feel better about things," she told him, and after kissing him, told him what she'd seen.

He didn't smile or dismiss her. "It has the ring of truth," he said instead. "I wondered once if you were clairvoyant. It is possible you are gaining the gift?" Sookie couldn't help chuckling at the idea, but Eric wasn't having it. "Or, it's possible it's this place. The magic here is strong."

"I can feel it," Sookie agreed. "It's as if the whole place is humming."

"We could live here," Eric just said it. He'd settled her against him, and for a long moment, Sookie was in that time when Eric had no memories and what lay between them was uncomplicated and sweet. "You were happy here. Do you remember that night you braided my hair? I called you wife."

"I do remember," Sookie assured him. She remembered it as the night Appius returned, but she could see that for Eric the stand-out moment had been something she'd discounted. "I can't believe how lucky I am," she told him. "How many women get a second chance at happiness once they lose it?" and pulling his head toward her, Sookie went about showing her husband how grateful she felt.

They were in the shower when the alarm went off. "Don't you dare stop!" Sookie panted.

"I'm not the one who agreed to the interview," Eric growled, and then used a little more force as he thrust up, pressing her against the new tile. "Come, wife, we wouldn't want to keep your adoring fans waiting!" He sped up, adding that little swivel that hit all the good parts. If they had watchers in the woods, they could have no doubt what was going on. Sookie yelled, and at the right moment, Eric did, too.

"How does this keep getting better?" Sookie sighed.

"I love how you respond to me," he purred, licking the water from her chest.

"And how did we have enough hot water?" They'd been at it for a while and the spray was still warm.

"I installed the biggest water heater they had," Eric laughed, letting her slide down his body. Once she was on her feet, he turned her into the spray and began soaping her back, his hands making long, lazy sweeps. Sookie placed her hands against the wall, leaning down, arching for him. Eric obligingly reached under, his talented fingers parting and plucking, but when Sookie started moving, he removed his hands. "Rinse off," he ordered, and when she did, he traded places with her, exposing his back.

"There is something to it, isn't there?" Sookie mused as she soaped his cheeks. "Having someone else wash you?"

"That's why every civilized house in my time had bath slaves," Eric purred.

"Slaves?" and Sookie swatted him.

That led to more teasing, but then the alarm sounded again, and Eric straightened, allowing her nipple to escape his lips with a pop. "Come, Lover! The evening awaits!"

The closet was different than she remembered, a little larger. Sometime between her resting and rising, Eric had hung their clothes. He was funny like that. He'd forget a sock the minute it left his hand, but he was fussy about wearing wrinkled clothes.

Of course, they'd known about the television interview for some weeks. The woman asking the questions was someone they hadn't met before, but her advance person gave them everything they'd be asked and they agreed that doing the shoot in Fangtasia, ' _where it all began for the two of you_ ,' was acceptable. The bar would be closed until they were done, but there would be lines of people outside, allowing the television camera to document their popularity, giving the club free publicity.

Sookie pulled on the light blue blouse and black pencil skirt. She thought it made her look fat, but Eric's reaction buoyed her spirits. He couldn't walk past without placing one hand or two on her hips. "You'd better stop that, or we'll have to be late!" she teased.

"There's still a couch in the back office," Eric growled, molding his hard self against her backside.

"I'm not fucking you in Rubio's office!" Sookie protested, but she knew he could feel how the idea made her perk up and take notice.

He ground himself against her a little harder. "Bent over the front edge…" he was using his sex voice.

Sookie's breasts were tingling. She wasn't sure how much was her and how much was his pushing, but it didn't bother her the way it used to. "You know we have to leave!" and she walked away quickly, heading down the stairs, but pausing to watch herself in the mirror that hung over the fireplace mantle as she slipped in her earrings.

"You didn't answer me." He was behind her just as quickly. His hands were on her shoulders and his eyes watched her in the mirror. "We were happy here. This could be our home."

Would she want to move here? Sookie looked at the familiar room reflected in the mirror's surface. Each corner of the room held some place in her heart. "No," she finally told him. "This was my home once upon a time, Eric, but things changed. My home became Chester, and now, my home is you." She smiled at him. "Each place I've lived holds a little piece of my heart. This house is Gran and Jason, and Chester is Rick, but I've figured something out. It isn't the place, Eric. It's the person." She turned under his hands so she could touch him. "It doesn't matter where I live. My home is with the people I love, and for now, that's New Orleans."

Eric was watching her in that quiet way he had when he wasn't quite sure he believed her. "I mean it," she assured him. "We could move to Boston or Minnesota or Timbuktu. As long as I can open my eyes to you, that's all the home I need."

"Timbuktu!" he grinned. "Not there, I think. Too sunny, but perhaps Europe. I would like to see you under the moon that flies over the Alps, or standing under the great pines of the Taiga. I would show you the Northern Lights and the beauty of snow by starlight."

"You talk awfully sweet, Mr. Northman!" Sookie sighed, "But for now, you'd better take this gal to see someone about a television interview!"

"As my Lady commands," and Eric swept into a deep bow, then offered her his arm to escort her to the car.

As they drove the half-hour to Shreveport, Sookie couldn't help feeling nostalgic about the landscape they passed. How many times had she driven these miles, speeding her way to Fangtasia? "I think I spent as much time being mad at you as I did any other way when I lived here," she said half to herself.

"You didn't have any good impression of me." Eric had gone quiet too, and Sookie figured he was reminiscing as well. But then, Eric did what Eric does best, he shook it off and grinned at her. "But for all you wanted not to like me, I was irresistible."

"That you were!" Sookie agreed, and they spent the rest of the trip holding hands.

Rubio himself was waiting at the back door as they glided into the reserved spot. "Majesty," he said as he bowed to them both. "Thalia has left, and your guests are setting up inside. There are donors in the office."

It only took a few minutes to feed. Rubio had chosen well, and Sookie found she could almost ignore the other needs that accompanied the act. "Did I splash?" she asked Eric as the humans left.

"No, Älskade," he purred. He rubbed his thumb over her lip and Sookie found her smile return. "Come," and he opened the door before one thing led to another.

Hunter was waiting for them just outside. They'd heard he'd only met up with Mustapha earlier. "You are more trouble than you're worth! The least you can do is lean down here and give your Aunt a little sugar," Sookie scolded, tugging him to lean down so she could kiss his cheek.

Hunter didn't bother explaining. Instead, he jerked his chin further down the hall. "You remember Rasul?"

"I sure do!" and Sookie stepped forward, accepting Rasul's bow, returning her smaller one, and then threading her hand through the vampire's arm. "I can't believe you're finally here! I was so pleased to hear you'd be returning to us. I owe you at least one favor!" Of course, Sookie knew she owed the vampire more than one favor, and so did Rasul, but he showed no sign.

"You are as I remember, my Queen. You were and are a beautiful woman. Our King is most fortunate," the vampire said in his best courtier's voice.

"Will you listen to him?" and Sookie turned toward Rubio and Eric. "He could charm birds right off the wire!"

"I'll have to watch you," Eric teased Rasul. "You were more than charming when you first met my mate in Sofie-Ann's Palace. It would appear your ability to please has only improved."

"I hope you see that many of my abilities have improved," and Rasul bowed again, "So best to serve you."

"You've been showing him the ropes?" Eric asked Rubio.

"I am flattered that so able a Sheriff chose me as mentor," Rubio answered.

Sookie was watching the two Sheriffs. She could feel Eric's suspicion, but she was certain Rubio and Rasul liked each other. There was a quality in how they stood near each other and the way they spoke. It was natural and relaxed. She'd seen some pretty good actors over the years, but she knew Rubio and felt certain this was sincere.

"Have you heard anything from Rick?" Rubio asked her.

"Nothing," and Sookie sighed. "But, at least we know where he's headed."

"How did you find out?" Hunter asked.

"Peter!" and Sookie laughed. "For someone who keeps to himself, he knows more about other people's business than anyone I know. He knew right away! It's one of Rick's former teachers. He had a boat built. He plans to fly his family over to England at the end of the school year and take a couple years off sailing around the world."

"I could see it," Hunter nodded. "Peter, I mean. He likes to keep secrets. He got mad at me last time we were together."

"Then don't go picking his head," Sookie shushed. "It's rude, Hunter…"

"But, a good habit," Eric cut her off. "Particularly now." When Sookie flared, he turned to her, all business. "These are unsettled times, Lover. Hunter needs to remain alert."

"But, Peter?" Sookie's hands had found her hips and she knew her lip was jutting forward.

"Of course!" Eric soothed, then winking at Hunter, "Of course, it would be best to listen to your Aunt and not intrude upon family."

"So, where will Rick land?" Rasul asked.

"Liverpool," Sookie volunteered.

"That's where Thalia's headed," Eric added. "She has contacts there, from the old days."

It was Rubio who asked, "Do you expect Rick and Brigid to make landfall soon?"

"Not immediately. I think it will be several weeks at least," Eric answered. "But, if we're wrong, Thalia will be ready."

"Dan, Professor West, made arrangements for the boat to be delivered and put up at one of the local yacht clubs. We were told it could take three weeks for the boat to make the crossing, but Dan thinks it will take longer." ' _They're going against the currents and they're bound to run into some contrary winds_ ,' the teacher told Sookie. ' _Thirty days is optimistic. Rob knows what he's doing. They won't run out of food!_ ' When she'd thought her son would be unreachable for a month, that had been hard. Thinking it might be longer felt unbearable. "What's important is that Thalia will be there. She'll have everything in place by the time they arrive. They won't escape her."

Heidi joined them. She quickly bowed and as she straightened, Hunter moved to stand beside to her. Sookie couldn't miss the glance they exchanged. Mustapha reported her cousin spent the night with the tracker and it seemed he wasn't done. "Anyway, I'm sure Liverpool will never seem the same after playing host to Thalia." Hunter was laughing, but his gaze was for Heidi alone.

"It's an old city," and Eric grinned. "Thalia spent many years there and the leadership hasn't changed. She may be more welcome than you think."

Hunter choke laughed, which caused them all to focus on him and go still as vampires do. His face flushed as he stammered, "Sorry!"

"They're waiting," Heidi reminded them and together, they moved into the main part of the club.

The overhead lights were on and where the throne once stood there was a seating arrangement with chairs. A backdrop was being assembled and portable lamps set up. "Oh!" the woman Sookie recognized as being the interviewer pasted a hasty smile in place and trotted toward them, weaving a bit on her high heels. "I'm Ann Fryer," she introduced, thrusting her hand forward.

"I'm Sookie Northman," Sookie answered, and took Ann's hand even as she anticipated the human's reaction.

She wasn't disappointed. "Good grief!" and the woman's eyes widened. "You really are chilly!"

"I get that all the time," Sookie said in her best 'aw shucks' tone. 'It's why you see us bowing to each other." Sookie positioned herself to be Ann's primary target. She knew how forbidding her companions looked, so she smiled extra to make this human feel comfortable.

"I thought it was a holdover from some older time or something," and Ann stared at the others anyway.

"Not a bit!" and Sookie positioned herself to follow Ann's gaze. "We just don't want to startle folks with how we feel. Allow me to introduce everyone. Of course, you recognize my husband, Eric," and Sookie automatically slipped into her best hostess mode.

When they got to Hunter, Ann started to look around. "And what about your son, Rick?" Sookie's smile fell a fraction. "I was hoping we'd get a chance to capture the whole family together," Ann was saying. "I mean, it's not like we didn't know about him, but it wasn't until the Vampire's Ball that I think we realized he was your natural son instead of…" Ann had the grace to blush a little and for once, Sookie was glad she was vampire. Had she still been human, her face would have been beet red.

"Rick's traveling," Sookie replied. "You know how it is with college kids. Always something to see and no time for their parents."

"Of course," but Sookie could see Ann was disappointed. "Will this be okay?" she asked, gesturing toward the seating area they'd assembled.

Sookie took her seat and they fitted her with a mike. Eric agreed he'd join them for the second half of the questions, so he sat back just out of the view of the cameras. Rubio stood with him and Rasul headed out the front door. Sookie knew that soon the regulars would start to line up outside, waiting for the delayed opening. Rasul would help make certain the noise level didn't rise too much. As she settled in, Sookie was glad she'd fed. It allowed her to quell the better part of her nervousness.

"So," and Ann pasted on what Sookie thought must be her professional face. "We're here live to talk with the most intriguing person in Louisiana, Ms Sookie Northman, the Vampire Queen of New Orleans!"

"Oh goodness!" Sookie replied, allowing her eyes to go wide. "That's a mouthful! Why don't you just call me Sookie?"

The interview started the way most of them did. How did she and Eric meet? What's it like living with a thousand-year-old vampire? What's an average night in the life of a vampire Queen? Do they really sleep in coffins?

Sookie was just about to suggest they call Eric over when Ann shifted a little and asked, "I hear you grew up around here. Is that right?"

"Not in Shreveport, but close," Sookie answered. "I was born in Bon Temps, about twenty minutes from here."

"We had an opportunity to speak with some of the people in Bon Temps who remember you," and Ann's smile transformed into something less friendly. "I mean, when you were human, before you became a vampire." Sookie's chest tightened. Her smile widened into the one she called her 'crazy Sookie smile.' She felt warm then, and safe, and knew it was Eric. She didn't dare look at him. The camera missed nothing.

"It's been a while," Sookie replied. "I haven't lived in Bon Temps in over twenty years, although I still have warm memories of the place."

"Folks there said you were vocal about not wanting to become a vampire," and Ann fussed with her notebook. "According to Tara du Rone, you were the last person she expected to agree to being made vampire. She told me about your willingness to accept vampires, but she said you were outspoken about never wanting to be turned."

This question wasn't in the material they'd been provided, but the red light on the camera was on, and Sookie knew that somewhere out there, people were glued to their seats, wondering. "That's true," she replied, and then lifted her chin so her voice would sound less uncertain. "I didn't want to be vampire, not for a long time."

"There's some who say that becoming vampire wasn't your choice," Ann pressed. "They say you were attacked and that this was forcibly done to you."

It was true, of course. Bill Compton had attacked her. He'd stolen her choice in the matter, and Sookie knew that even with Rick being vampire, she probably would have remained human to the end had Bill not done what he did. Sookie also knew how that would sound to an audience of humans where there were voices urging them to protect their own. "Well, I can see how some folks might think that," and Sookie forced herself to chuckle. "Goodness knows, I was stubborn about it! Why, you can ask anyone about me and my pronouncements! But, no, in the end I made this decision." Sookie lifted her eyes to where Eric sat, willing him to approach, and he did. "I believe you know my husband, Eric Northman," she said to Ann, but let her eyes rest on her husband's face, knowing how it looked, the devoted spouse. "I know it probably sounds corny, but when I had the chance to be with Eric forever, I took it."

Eric played his part, kissing Sookie's hand and then settling in the empty chair beside her. "I know it isn't gallant," Eric said in his teasing way, "but it's true. Sookie is stubborn! If you've talked with the people in Bon Temps, then you know I almost lost her forever. She went north and I married another, but Sookie was my first love."

"But, people say you're over a thousand years old," and Ann eye-rolled a little. "Surely, you've had at least one other…"

"No," Eric interrupted. "Not in all those years. Frankly, I'd begun to despair. I'm sure your viewers have heard others refer to me as 'the Viking,' which is appropriate. Those are the times during which I was made. I was too busy then to think about family or relationships. I was a fighter, and times were different for my kind. We were solitary creatures out of necessity. We were misunderstood, hunted. The years of the Crusades and then the Reformation were particularly cruel. It was only in this century that vampires could consider the possibility that our races might be able to live together."

Ann had taken on that dreamy look humans got when Eric started to tell his story. Sookie knew what Eric was doing. The interview could only run so many minutes. If he used those minutes to enthrall with his story-telling, spicing it with a mild glamour, the interviewer wouldn't have the time or inclination to ask other, less pleasant questions. Sookie started to relax, but then Ann did something unexpected. She seemed to shake it off, her look becoming more alert. As soon as an opening presented, she cut Eric off, saying, "But, you have two other women you call your 'daughters'. I guess you did find time to form those attachments."

Sookie felt the shift, although she was sure his face didn't betray it. Eric had become wary of this woman. "I do. My eldest I found in the forests of France. She'd been beaten and left for dead. There was something about her. She wasn't like most women. She'd fought, and when I asked, she agreed to this life. And then Pam. She was a proper Victorian lady who risked all to escape the rules of her society. She begged to be vampire. It allowed her to be free." He turned to Sookie, holding her hand, making the most of the moment. "But, no one touched my heart, until I met Sookie Stackhouse." He looked around, "It was right here, in this spot. She came into my bar on the arm of another vampire, someone I knew. In a dark club surrounded by people who courted the vampire life, she was like a canary in a coal mine. She was wearing a white dress with red flowers, and I couldn't take my eyes off her."

"I sassed you," Sookie remembered, "and you laughed." She beamed at Eric in return.

"And now, you have a natural-born son," Ann interrupted. "Corbett Eric Northman."

"Yes," and Sookie quieted.

"So, how did that happen?" and Ann leaned forward. She looked nice, but Sookie could see the edge to her now. "I know when I first learned about vampires after the Revelation, I thought there was only one way to become one, and now, we find out that's not exactly the case." Ann leaned more and it took Sookie everything she had not to lean away.

"We aren't sure," Eric answered. "It's something of a mystery, but welcome all the same." Sookie opened her mouth to protest, but then she didn't. Eric was exerting a new kind of control through their bond and it wasn't pleasant. "Of course, there are legends that this kind of thing is possible, but I don't think any of us believed it." He turned on his million-watt smile, "But, if anyone could do something extraordinary, it's my Sookie."

Ann was frowning now. Apparently, she hadn't anticipated this answer, but she seemed to recover enough to be rude. "So, are you planning for more children?"

"If you mean more children like our son, then no," Eric told her. "We've been assured that ability is lost to us." He turned to Sookie, smiling gently. "It is a sadness for us, but we are grateful for the blessings we have been given."

"Yes," Sookie said, her smile frozen firmly in place. "We have our family and our friends, we have the good people of New Orleans and Louisiana. We're happy the way things are."

"And, that's a wrap," the man behind the camera called. Eric's eyes narrowed, but Sookie laid her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry if we stumbled there," she said to Ann. "Those questions weren't on the list we were given."

"I thought you did well," Ann shrugged, not apologizing. "You have to know people are talking. Inquiring minds…" and she signaled to her people. "We'll wrap up and be out of your hair as fast as we can."

"Good," hissed Eric. "Otherwise I might kill her."

Sookie knew the humans couldn't understand, but the vampires in the room did. They turned toward the television people and Sookie hissed just as quickly, "Stop it!"

"What did you say?" Ann asked.

"Say?" and Sookie flashed her Queen smile, the one she'd started using more often. "We didn't say anything. I suppose that sound is a little off-putting, but it's just our way. It something we do when we finish a job or are ready to move onto something else."

"Like a sigh?" Ann asked, her eyes sharp again.

"Yes, like that," Sookie lied.

Sookie retreated to the back office where Hunter was waiting. She could smell sex and guessed her husband wasn't the only one who'd had the idea to use this place. "You and Heidi?" she snipped. Hunter had the good grace to look a little embarrassed, but Sookie was too angry to care. "Please tell me you read those people," she growled as she made a point of taking an armchair rather than sitting on the sofa.

Hunter confirmed Sookie's suspicion. "The woman is ambitious. Her boss approved the interview because you're both news, but she wanted to make this more. She wanted to expose something and parlay that into a promotion."

Sookie thought about what the woman said and how she said it. "But why did she persist?" Sookie asked. "She should have relaxed into Eric's version of the story, but she didn't." Sookie's eyes narrowed, "Did you check her for glamour?"

Hunter's grin hardened just a touch, "How would I do that?"

Sookie's mouth dropped. It hadn't occurred to her that her cousin wouldn't recognize the feel in someone's mind when they'd been glamoured. She struggled to put into words the thing she'd recognized almost by instinct. "It's like feeling what isn't there. For me, it was as if I see bright, shiny thoughts and then I run into a fogbank." Hunter just shook his head. "Like you're walking down a path, but then you lose your way?" Eric walked into the room and Sookie saw his nostrils flare as he registered the sex scent. He gave her that direct look but Sookie shook it off. "I don't think Hunter can detect glamour," she announced.

Eric's gaze swiveled to Hunter. "How is that possible?"

"I honestly don't know what y'all are talking about," Hunter told them.

"Wait here," and Eric was gone. After a minute, he returned with a young man. "Read him," he ordered.

"You told him we'd be back here and you promised him a free pass to Fangtasia for a month if he played along," Hunter recited.

Eric took the man from the room. After a bit, he returned with the same man. "And now?"

Hunter frowned. "I don't understand," he said. "It was there, and now it's not."

"Can you tell the difference? Can you tell his thoughts were altered?" Eric asked.

Hunter frowned again. "No," he told them. "If I didn't know it was there before, I wouldn't know anything was missing, but it doesn't feel any different to me."

Sookie closed her eyes. It hadn't occurred to her that Hunter's skills might be different than her own had been. "Maybe it's something he can learn," she sighed. Without thinking, she lifted her phone and texted Desmond Cataliades, the only one she could think might have insight into what might be done.

"It's good to know," Eric assured Hunter. "Even without the ability to detect glamour, your skill is an asset."

Sookie could tell Hunter felt he'd let her down. "Eric's right," she added. "You may not have a vampire detector, but your ability is stronger than mine ever was. I was lucky if I got impressions. You pull full sentences out of heads. It's a strong gift."

"Thanks," Hunter mumbled. He glanced at his watch. "Look, it's late. I was thinking I'd take Heidi out to see the stars, if that's okay."

"I'll walk you out," and Sookie slipped her hand through his arm. "So, Heidi?" she asked as they headed toward the back door.

"I like her," Hunter shrugged. "She gets me."

Sookie understood. "We're headed to Indira's Area. Pam's there. You can join us, if you wish."

"That's okay," and Hunter grinned. "Look, I'll follow up with Desmond. He'll call me back. Maybe he knows something," and Hunter ducked his head before adding, "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment…"

"Don't you say that!" Sookie hissed. "Don't!" She flung her arms around him and hugged tight. "Finding you was one of my best days. You are a charming, talented person. I'm proud to call you family and I love you, Hunter Savoy. Detecting glamour is no big thing, it's not! If it's something you can learn, then great. It's one more thing that you can do, but that doesn't take away from what you already are." When Hunter didn't look convinced, Sookie made him meet her eyes. "We are lucky to have you in our lives, Hunter! Having you on our side makes us safer and strong."

"I know," and Hunter hugged her in return, but Sookie couldn't help thinking that somehow this news reminded him of that little boy who wasn't enough for his own Mother.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"Well, that was unfortunate," and Betty Jo snickered.

"For them," Russell Edgington agreed. They'd watched the television interview with the Northmans closely. While the whisper campaign was going well, none of the King's peers seemed inclined to turn gossip into action. Russell knew the danger of being seen as leading this kind of attack on the Viking. Northman's kingdom was only a few miles away. The Viking hadn't thought twice about launching a takeover from the kingdom next door last time, ending Felipe de Castro. What was one more move East? No, far better to have the attack, when it was made, come from another quarter; somewhere far from Mississippi.

"So obvious a lie," Betty Jo was saying.

"But, to what purpose?" and Russell leaned back. "Is he lying to provide political cover for our kind? He said dhampirs are nothing but legend. Or was this his attempt to protect his Queen?"

"Which would make sense if Sookie Stackhouse was in league with witches," and Russell's Second laughed as she repeated the lie they'd woven.

"And the Viking enthralled to repeat what he'd been told," and Russell sighed. "Anyone could see he was off his game. That interviewer should have been brought under his sway, but she wasn't."

Betty Jo set down her phone. "I'd say this calls for a celebration," she announced. "In or out?"

"Talbot," Russell sighed. "I owe him a trip. We have jazz at the Club. We can go there."

"How'd you do it?" Betty Jo asked as they headed toward the door. Talbot met them in the hallway. He looked almost rosy and Russell wondered briefly which boy he'd taken this time.

"Talbot was really my inspiration," and Russell kissed his consort's hand. "You see, I figured out how my talented companion was using glamour to lie to me. It was quite clever, really. A variation that allowed the suggestion to lie dormant until the right trigger. The resulting lie was nearly flawless."

Talbot didn't look so happy anymore. "No worries, dear one," Russell smiled mirthlessly. "It turned out to be a handy trick, and one I'll use again," and then the King let his fangs drop. "Just don't think to use it on me again!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Talbot stammered, but they could all smell his fear.

"Of course," Russell replied, as thought everything was normal. "Now, go get in the car. We'll have a nice evening out. Much to celebrate, and tomorrow, we'll see what your little trick has earned us."


	21. Chapter 21 - The Gathering of Things

**Chapter 21 – The Gathering of Things**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

That day as Sookie rested, tales unfolded across her mind. She saw Hunter lying in Heidi's arms as she comforted him. She saw Pam dancing with Indira, but Indira turning from her. She saw Rick running to the graveyard nearby, screaming. It was a jumble of images, each unique and yet, at the same time, disconnected. She saw Thalia wandering through a maze of tall, dark boxes, the moon high overhead and she felt the moment of Thalia's death. For a moment, she was Thalia, staring at a bright neon sign for Old Bertie's Pub as her spirit subsided with each pulse of blood from her severed body.

"No!" and Sookie sat bolt upright, her eyes open. It was disorienting. The blinds were down so she knew it was still day. She knew she was too young to be awake during these hours, and yet she was. Beside her, Eric stirred, her panic calling to him. She tried to speak, but her mouth didn't want to work.

"Lover?" Eric asked. His speech was slurred and his eyes were heavy.

It was too much, the call of the sun, and Sookie barely slipped her hand in his before the day reclaimed her.

When her eyes next opened, it was to find Eric sitting in the chair beside her. "What was it you saw?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"We will feed," and Eric stood, walking toward the door. He was naked, and Sookie growled so loudly he turned. "You will be clearer once you feed!" he insisted.

"I will be pissed if you don't put on a pair of pants!" Sookie scolded.

It wasn't his usual indulgent grin. Instead, Eric snarled, "You are too human, Sookie! You are vampire! Embrace your nature!"

"Shove my nature and cover your assets!" Sookie snarled back, letting fang drop as she grabbed her robe, only hesitating to throw jeans as her husband. "Mine!" she hissed in case he didn't get the point.

She could feel his pout. She was already feeding by the time he came downstairs. Mustapha had managed things as he always did and there were two donors awaiting their rising. Eric struck, never releasing Sookie's eyes, letting her know with each mouthful how foolish he found her. "Go ahead!" Sookie snipped. "You knew who you were marrying! Don't act like it's all some big surprise now!"

"The surprise is your unwillingness to evolve," Eric growled.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way!" and Sookie sauntered toward him, sashaying her hips and pouring on her accent. "Well, I do declare, Mr. Northman! You'd rue the day I ever changed so much my Gran wouldn't recognize my manners! I'm one sweet Southern Belle and you're lucky to have me!"

Eric lifted his head, retracted his fangs, and after one more moment, grinned. "You are original," he conceded.

The donors were paid and sent on their way. Sookie and Eric curled up on the porch swing, and Eric pushed them with his toe, setting them to rocking before saying, "So, tell me about your dream. Was it like before? People you knew?"

"And things I didn't," and Sookie told him what she remembered. When she reached the part about Thalia, Eric didn't hesitate. He rushed inside, returning with his phone, his fingers already flying. After a minute, he flashed her Thalia's reply.

"I don't know that word," Sookie scowled.

Eric's expression didn't change as he answered, "Better you don't. It might ruin your reputation for Southern Belle-ness."

When he sat back down, Sookie laid her head against his shoulder. "They were so vivid! I could have been standing right there, watching each thing I saw unfold."

Eric thought for a minute. "If there were only some way to know if these are prophecies. We know Hunter and Heidi are together. Can you recall something they said? Anything about where they were? Something that would tag the time?"

"You think I'm having visions?" Sookie asked.

"It's possible," and Eric asked again, "Was there anything that jumped out at you? Something we could ask them about?"

Sookie thought it through again, but what she recalled of her nephew and the tracker was more an image than a situation. "We could ask Pam about Indira," Sookie volunteered. "I had the distinct impression Indira was breaking things off."

"Difficult to verify," Eric frowned. "If it hasn't happened yet, saying it aloud could cause it."

"It could be I'm just dreaming," Sookie shrugged. "I used to have some doozies, particularly when I'd been drinking vampire blood."

"But, those dreams were about having sex with me," and Eric leaned down to nip her ear. "These seem different." He straightened, staring into the woods. "Dreams don't call you from your day rest. They don't wake me. Maybe it's being here, in this place."

"But, I had these kinds of dreams before," Sookie countered. "There was that dream about Rick and Brigid." Sookie's eyes drifted back to the land around her before saying, "They do seem stronger, though."

Assizes was scheduled for this evening. Eric and Sookie would sit in judgment, then leave for Indira's Area. As Eric packed their bags, Sookie couldn't help walking through the house once more. She was in the kitchen, staring at the old outline of the cast iron skillet on the wall when Eric found her. "You're sure you don't wish to return here?" he asked.

"No," Sookie assured him. "There are good memories here, but I meant what I said. Home is you," and turning, she took his hand and led the way to the car.

Rubio had freed the humans, so tonight the complaints were between Supernaturals. They'd heard a business dispute and another involving a prior claim to a companion when Jason Stackhouse walked in the door. Sookie was surprised how quickly she registered his presence. She'd never realized that on some level, she'd always known his scent, but now, seeing him for the first time as vampire, she knew it. There was no question of holding back. "Excuse me," she said aloud, and found herself moving quickly to where Jason stood in the crowd gathered near the bar.

"Hi, Sis," he said shyly. It hurt Sookie's heart to see the lines on his face and the silver weaving through his bright blond curls.

"Jase," she answered, feeling the blood pooling in her eyes, and then they were hugging as they once had, when she was his little sister and he was telling her he'd always take care of her. He didn't even flinch and Sookie felt that most of all.

"I've missed you," she sniffled.

"No, you haven't," he teased. "You've stayed away because I was a butthead and I don't blame you none."

It was Sookie who stepped back first. "Still being a butthead?" she asked.

"Most days," and he smiled that wonderful, lop-sided smile she remembered.

"Hi, Uncle Jason," Hunter had walked over to where they stood. Sookie hadn't seen him earlier, but from how he smelled, she knew what had delayed her nephew's arrival.

It was a sweet moment, having the remaining human members of her family together. Behind her, another case was coming forward. "I have to rejoin Eric," she told her brother. "and we're leaving tonight for Area Four. Can I call you?"

"You know where I'm at," Jason assured her. "Same number. Some things just don't change."

"Come on, Uncle," and Hunter offered Jason a drink, but her brother turned it down.

"No, I just come here to see my little sister. Done what I came to do," he told them. "Now, don't go on being a stranger!" he scolded Sookie, and opened his arms to her again. She knew how she felt, cold, dead, but she didn't hesitate, reveling in the warmth he provided.

"I'll have him checked out," Eric whispered when she resumed her chair.

"Don't be silly!" Sookie snapped automatically, but then reconsidered. "Yes, I suppose that would be wise."

Eric didn't say anything more, but he found her hand, kissing her fingers as he turned his full attention back to the story the vampire was telling about her human neighbor harassing her.

That night, they drove the miles to Indira's Area. There were still a few hours to dawn and the road stretched out before them, lined with trees shining under the full moon. "Probably better Hunter decided to stay behind," Sookie mused.

"Yes, I think we've had enough excitement for one visit," Eric answered. Pam and Hunter together started well: pranks and laughter, but at some point, one or the other crossed a line, and then it wasn't fun.

"They are inventive," but Sookie's mind was on her brother. It occurred to her that had she not been turned, she'd be wearing her age more firmly. Of course, Jason had led a harder life than her, more drinking and late nights. Sookie knew her face carried laugh lines and there was a certain looseness to the skin under her arm that never went away, but other than that she still looked like that young woman who spent hours tanning in her backyard. "If I'd never been turned, would you have stayed with me until the end?" she asked her mate.

She felt that quick flick that let her know Eric was actually thinking about it. It was one of the things she appreciated about him. He rarely gave her the easy answer. "Yes," he said after a bit. "We would have found our ends together."

Sookie felt her tears welling again. "Is that what you think will happen to Peter and Karin?" she asked.

He wasn't looking at her, but he didn't hesitate, "Yes."

It hurt Sookie's heart. She knew what this would mean for Eric, but then, to her surprise, she realized that part of the pain she felt was for herself as well. "How do you stand it?" she asked. "Knowing that those you love will be gone?"

"I remind myself that all things change," he answered. "Some by choice, but most because it is the way of things." He was far from her, buried in his memories. "It is a great gift to continue," he said quietly, "but at the same time, it is a great burden." He glanced her way, "The trick is to find some new thing every day to remind yourself there is always more to discover."

It was the first time Sookie felt that being vampire came with a sense of responsibility. She hadn't thought about it in those terms before and it felt as though a weight had descended upon her. "Forever," she whispered. She'd said the word, meaning her being with Eric, but now, it encompassed so much more.

Pam was already out the door when they pulled into Indira's driveway. "I wondered if you'd beat the dawn," she teased.

There was an offer of donors, but they refused, claiming the need to settle into their room. "Sookie is dreaming," Eric told Pam in passing.

"I knew it!" and Pam stamped her foot. "Of course, you'd get a gift!"

"I don't know if I'd call it a gift," Sookie frowned.

"I don't get to dream!" Pam pointed out. "Frankly, I've never heard of any vampire dreaming!"

"More like nightmares," Sookie told her. "I don't think you're missing anything."

"Could be clairvoyance," Eric added.

"Not helping!" and Sookie turned to swat him, but her husband gracefully avoided her.

"Assizes will be crowded," Indira interrupted. "It's nothing big, just many little things. It makes me uneasy."

Eric quickly pivoted back to business, "What do you sense?"

"That we are seeing symptoms and not a cause," Indira told him. Sookie wondered if Eric would dismiss his Sheriff's instincts. He'd banished Indira before for what he considered poor judgement, but this time he didn't. Instead, he demonstrated the willingness to allow his retinue the opportunity to redeem themselves. It was a quality that demanded and received loyalty.

"I will watch from the sidelines tonight," he told Indira. "Sometimes, it's in the whispers you find truth."

Sookie took the ruler's seat placed beside Indira's and Pam took a position standing behind them as vampires, Weres, and humans shuffled forward. More than once, Sookie wished Hunter was with them. She knew her cousin's failure to detect glamour had damaged his effectiveness in Eric's eyes. They had heard back from Mr. Cataliades but the answer wasn't helpful. He suggested that Hunter's demon capabilities were stronger than his Fae spark, making his telepathy stronger, but his ability to truly read people less. ' _Hard to say if that will change_ ,' the demon informed them. Sookie refused to accept it and resolved to spend time working with Hunter on their return to New Orleans.

The last of the complaints was being brought forward when there was a murmur across the crowd. Pam automatically checked her phone. "Fuck a zombie!" she swore. When Sookie turned, Pam explained. "Tania's finally dead. She was taken down by Pennsylvania. They aren't claiming the kingdom and Tania's Second will fight to take her place."

"Fuck a zombie!" Sookie echoed.

"Resume!" Indira commanded, but Sookie could see the Sheriff was equally shaken by the news. Sookie looked across the room, meeting Eric's eyes. She yearned to walk away from this place, going somewhere far from prying ears where her politically savvy husband could give her answers. These past years had seemed so calm, almost idyllic, compared to the deep unease she now felt. It was as though she could see the hint of darkness all around her, her senses moving toward panic as she wondered from which direction the attack would come.

"I authorize your use of glamour," Indira said beside her, and Sookie realized she'd missed the rest of the proceeding. "Adjourned!"

Pam's hand came down on her shoulder, offering comfort. "Guess it's a good thing Rick got out of Boston when he did."

"Do you think the Cranes had anything to do with it?" Sookie asked. It seemed far-fetched, but Elizabeth's sneering face came too easily to mind.

"No." Indira said it with such finality that Sookie felt assured. "Tania was in debt. She made promises she couldn't keep. Those she failed have been threatening her since Karin's departure. It was just a matter of time."

"Still…" and then Eric was there, taking her hands in his own. "I can't stop thinking about it," she told him. "I feel we are all in such danger." As she said it, Sookie remembered the dream, looking at the world fading through Thalia's dying eyes. "You're sure Thalia will be careful?"

Pam started, "Thalia?"

Eric raised his eyebrows, looking around the room toward the few outsiders who lingered, chatting. Understanding, they retreated further into the residence where they were sure there would be no eavesdroppers.

"Sookie's dream," Eric explained, and then recounted what Sookie told him. Sookie had little more to add, but with each word, her dread grew. Still, once he'd finished, Pam's reaction wasn't what Sookie expected. Instead of looking worried, Pam laughed.

"You warned her, right?" Pam asked, and when Eric confirmed it, Pam shook her head. "Leave it to Thalia! Liverpool! Not my favorite place, but she must be having the time of her life!"

"I saw her die," Sookie said quickly.

"And now, Thalia's warned," Pam shrugged. She turned to Eric, "Sounds like the old days, doesn't it?"

Eric was grinning, but Sookie wasn't fooled. She'd felt his fear when she'd first told him her dream. "She will be setting her traps, weaving her nets," Eric said.

"Watching Thalia hunt is a thing of beauty…" Pam gushed.

"We all stand in awe of her prowess," Indira echoed.

Pam's enthusiasm was hard to resist. "I learned more from her in one night than in… well, years." Most times, Pam looked mild. It was a deception, of course. Pam Ravenscroft was anything but demure, but now, she didn't bother to hide her fierce nature. Her fangs dropped and her eyes hardened. "I pity the creature who thinks they can get the better of Thalia!"

"But, who would be going after her?" Sookie asked.

"No one who's smart," Pam sniffed, "but she's there to retrieve Baby Fang and his pet." Pam glanced toward Eric, "My guess is there will be at least one party who could give her some fun."

"Cranes," Sookie guessed. "But, how would they even know where to look? It took us a while."

"Don't underestimate the power of money and ambition." Eric seemed lost in thought. "What worries me is they might not be the only ones interested in causing problems. This business with Russell Edgington, the rumors and lies…"

"Holding your progeny would be a good way to gain power over you," Indira nodded.

Sookie's fangs dropped. "He better not!" she hissed. "I waltzed into his Palace and took what was mine before. I could do it again!"

"What was yours?" It was swift, the stab of jealousy, and Sookie couldn't help gasping.

"That's not what I meant!" she protested. She knew Eric understood, but she also knew she'd be proving it later.

With one last arched eyebrow, Eric turned back toward Pam, "Which would be exactly what he hopes. Were he to take Rick, he would mean it to throw us off balance, to demonstrate that our ability to protect our own has waned."

"We should go to Liverpool and scoop them up the minute they step off that boat," and Sookie was on her feet. "How long would it take…"

"We must not do that." It was said with such finality that Sookie felt as if she'd been struck. She opened her mouth to protest, but Eric lifted his hand. "If we leave our kingdom, it will not be our kingdom on our return. It's not just us, Älskade, there's our Sheriffs, our vassals. This wouldn't be a Summit. It would be viewed as something else, and if I'm right, it could trigger a takeover."

"You don't know that!" Sookie protested.

"We are strong! Karin's here, and me!" Pam protested. "Let them come!"

"There are too many variables, too much we don't know," Eric answered. "We don't know if there is danger, but we know all our Areas face troubles. We don't know which face our enemy wears, but we can name more than one. Making any move now would be dangerous." He moved toward Sookie until she was forced to look up to him. "Until we know more, we must act as though our troubles are small. Our wayward son has gone off on a small adventure. We've sent a trusted lieutenant to bring him back. We make no move toward preparing for war. We do not alter our plans. We handle each day as any vampire living in peaceful time would, allowing our lives to continue as they always have. We show no worry, no weakness."

"He's right," and Pam nodded before asking, "What do we hear from our spies?"

"Not enough," Eric conceded. "Russell is talking to many of the rulers, both in Amun and Moshup. Even Zeus is hearing from him. Our allies are uneasy. The talk from the humans about new regulations restricting our ability to use turning is fueling old suspicions. There are protests. Like here, vampires are feeling targeted."

"And threatened vampires prefer to strike first," Pam sighed.

"Well, I don't think anyone's getting news out of Chester," Sookie said, thinking through the possibilities. "Peter knew, but Sarah didn't, which means most folks outside of Professor West's immediate circle wouldn't."

"His boss would," Eric pointed out.

"He'd have to let them know he meant to travel," Pam agreed.

"But, any time strangers show up in Chester these days, the town watch is all over them," Sookie countered.

"Unless they take the time to make their appearance look ordinary," Eric pushed back.

"I'd show up saying I was a parent checking out the schools for my kids," Pam shrugged.

"Or appear as an artist or tourist," Indira added.

"Not every vampire is as clumsy as those your Sarah Chandler described," and Eric sat down. "We must assume Rick's destination will not remain secret. Thalia's been warned. She will know what to do."

"And if their boat arrives during day?" Sookie asked.

Eric grinned, "Don't underestimate Thalia. She knows her business. The United States isn't the only place where vampires have allies."

"I wish we knew where he was," Sookie sighed. "I wish we knew he was okay."

"In another week, it will have been thirty days. There's been no reports of large storms. The true watch can begin in earnest," Eric soothed her. "For now, we protect him best by reaching out to our friends and enemies. We listen to our spies and we make sure that you continue your work with the humans, showing them how friendly we are."

Sookie nodded, thinking of their interview in Fangtasia. "Why did you say that?" she asked. "Why did you tell them you didn't know how Rick was made. We know. It's something any older vampire can do."

"But, not many vampires are old enough," Eric pointed out. "What's more, it's a capability that's only available to males. I know it sounds like a gift, Sookie, and for us it was, but for most, it's another reason to feel jealous."

"And a reason for humans to try to restrict us," Indira added.

Pam was nodding, "Until more vampires procreate this way, it's best not to be too enthusiastic. It's never safe to be the first one to have something."

"Possessive," Indira chimed in. "It's at the heart of why we fight with each other."

"I know you're right," Sookie sighed, "but somehow I don't think pretending Rick's something he's not is going to make things any easier."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"I always thought there was something more to it," Sybill's voice rose, getting that screechy quality that set Russell's nerves on edge.

Swallowing his revulsion, Russell soothed, "As usual, your instincts were right, my dear."

"Of course, my instincts were right!" she shrieked. "You don't last as long as I do without good instincts!"

Russell struggled to keep the sneer from his face. What you were thinking had a tendency of translating over the phone, and today he and the Alabama Queen were allies, so he needed to sound that way. "And I, for one, am grateful."

"Can't explain it?" Sybill continued. "Can't explain it! He could but he won't! You were right!" and her voice dropped just a touch. "It was witchcraft, just as you said!"

"I was sure when that woman managed to get into my Palace without being seen. That explanation of how she killed Lorena never made sense. Now, though…" and Russell waited.

"I hate witches!" Sybill growled. Russell knew she did. Of all the monarchs, Alabama was the most superstitious. She blamed witches for every setback she faced. If her businesses failed, it was witches. If her lover left her, witches. If the sun failed to shine, she claimed the witches had it out for her and urged her fellow monarchs to purge them as she claimed to have done from her kingdom.

Most listened to Sybill with half an ear, but the key was that they listened. For all she was vain and silly, Sybill was still Queen, and that carried weight. "I feel powerless," Russell told her. "I am next door to them. If I try to do something about this, I'll be his next takeover. I can't condemn my vassals. It's too dangerous."

"No one would expect you to sacrifice yourself," Sybill assured him. "Anyone with eyes could see they've been in league with those harpies for years. I'll bet Northman used them to help him sneak back into Louisiana." The Viking hadn't. Stan Davis had said on more than one occasion that he'd supplied the transport that took Eric Northman from Texas to New Orleans, allowing the Viking to stage his takeover from Felipe de Castro.

"It's possible there was some influence," Russell conceded. "After all, his Queen was living with the New England witch by then."

"She sure got what she wanted," Sybill agreed. There was a sloshing sound, letting Russell know Alabama was in her bath. "I'm speaking with Trevor this evening. He thinks I'm being silly, but after that interview, I can't see how he could disagree with me. The Viking as much as admitted it."

Trevor was the King of North Carolina. Russell's lips tilted. This was what he'd hoped. Only yesterday, he'd sent the anonymous tip, identifying Northman's spy to Trevor. He wondered if Northman knew and hoped he didn't. Far better that all bad things converge at once. It was only when the Viking's world was turning to shit that he'd seen Eric Northman fail. Russell intended to see if those circumstances could yield gold again.

"If that brat is really some devil's spawn, who knows how dangerous he could be!" Sybill was continuing.

"Just his existence has caused trouble," Russell observed. "Ever since he was made, things have started to turn against us. We thought mainstreaming would establish our place, but now, because of that creature, we're a breath away from being legislated out of existence!"

"As if we really could procreate like humans!" Sybill screeched. "We're dead! What part of that don't they understand?" Sybill was growling. She seemed to have heaved herself from her bath and was walking, her feet making wet sounds. "But, of course, this suits their purpose! Sookie Stackhouse and her pointy-hatted friends! They kill us off, and in the end, the only vampires left are theirs!"

It didn't make any kind of sense, but Russell could tell Sybill believed it. He resolved that after Northman fell, the next kingdom he'd topple would be Sybill's. "Rick, that spawn of theirs will become a rallying point." Russell made himself sound tentative, as though he was almost afraid of his words.

"We can't let that happen!" Sybill bit back. "But how?"

"He's out of their kingdom," Russell reminded her. "He's run away or some such thing."

"Out from under their protection," Sybill hissed, a confederate now. "Oh, if only we knew where he was!"

"But we do!" Russell told her. "I have a little bird, and he told me…" and Russell shared what his spy had told him, trusting the Alabama Queen to do the rest.

 **xxXXXxxx**

Thalia ghosted along the tall stacks of containers. There was a certain flavor to the scent of the sea here you didn't find anywhere else. It smelled of brine shrimp and cold water. Not like Louisiana. Louisiana always smelled of mud. Thalia expected that was because of the Mississippi River. There was river here, too, but it wasn't the same.

She stopped under the stack where she knew someone was standing high above. Shaking her head, she looked up, slowly, letting the watcher know how little she thought of their skills. "You are so arrogant!" the voice from above hissed.

"I'd have thought you'd have learned more by now," Thalia answered. The twenty feet was an easy jump, no more than two stories. "You received my message?"

"It's traditional to petition in person," the dark vampire scolded.

"When have I ever been traditional?" and Thalia graced her watcher with a toothy grin.

Her visitor gifted her with a curled lip, "I see you're still doing the Viking's bidding."

"I choose, as you well know," and Thalia stood her ground until the vampire beside her finally nodded. "So, how are you doing, Edward?"

"Well," and the vampire turned so they stood shoulder to shoulder. "Busy," he added. "Lots of visitors these days."

It was the way he said it. "Before I arrived?" Thalia asked.

"Some, but mostly since," Edward told her.

"From where?" and Thalia listened to the list Edward spun off. There were visitors from Spain and Italy. Thalia discounted those. They would know of the Viking and his progeny, but there would be little political advantage to interfering and aside from the vampire beside her, no one had reason to hold a blood offense against Northman. It was those coming from the United States that sparked Thalia's caution. "How many of these visitors were expected?" Thalia asked.

"I enjoy how you trust me," Edward sniffed.

"We understand each other," Thalia replied. "Your brother's death was his own doing. You know this."

"Victor was foolish to join Felipe de Castro's retinue," and Edward crossed his arms. "Still, the identity of those involved in his assassination has remained a mystery,"

"Blame De Castro," Thalia growled. "He should have given more oversight. Instead, he encouraged your brother to indulge his worst instincts. You know who and what Victor was, and how he grew enemies."

"In time, he would have learned restraint," Edward sighed again.

"As you did," Thalia nodded. "As did we all."

"Besides," and Edward swept a hand as if to wipe away memories, "It's not the ones who have come here officially that should concern you. It's the ones slipping across our borders."

"Are there?" Thalia asked.

"Rumors," Edward answered. "Some who have come and some who are coming."

Thalia thought of the text she'd received from Eric, telling her of Sookie's dream. It seemed a foolish thing to consider, but Thalia had learned to trust the Viking's instincts. Something told him his mate's dreams weren't foolish, and so Thalia would take them seriously, too. "How are you monitoring these days?" she asked.

Edward glanced at her, "The usual. Watchers at airports. Manifests."

"Why not just hack systems for the information you need?" Thalia asked. "Buy access to lists?" Edward gave her that look she'd seen too often. Vampires lived in this world, but resisted its technology. "Relying on eye witnesses is unreliable," she pressed. "You can't be sure you don't miss something. Their computer systems don't lie."

"It's beneath us," Edward sniffed. "We are more than that."

"That's the kind of thinking that will earn you a stake," Thalia hissed. She glared at Edward. She was sure he suspected her of being complicit in his brother's death. She was also sure that on some level, Edward Madden didn't care. Edward and Victor were true brothers, turned at the same time, but they proved the old adage that siblings could be entirely different from each other. Where Victor was mean and grasping, Edward was more out-going and thoughtful. What they did share was arrogance. All Thalia had to do was make sure Edward's face wasn't rubbed in the facts and they could continue getting along. "I'll be doing what's needed to watch my own back," she warned him. "If you stumble across me and think I'm over-stepping, just say it."

"Maybe I'll deliver that message with a stake," Edward groused.

"Your King wouldn't like that," and Thalia smiled again, allowing her fangs to drop, "And admit it, your friend would miss you."

"I'll tell the King you're here," Edward sneered, ignoring Thalia's jibe, and in an instant, he was gone. It was his skill, his ability to move so quickly. Thalia waited a moment, then pulled out her phone. Once upon a time, she'd been as skilled an assassin as Karin the Slaughterer and this had been her prime hunting ground. It was one of the good things about vampires, the only way you lost a contact was through final death. Kings and their retinues came and went, but those who supplied the rich and famous stayed forever.

"Been a long time since I've heard from you," the familiar voice answered. "Who's the job?"

"It's more of a search and rescue mission," Thalia answered. "How've you been, Nigel?"

"Prospering," he answered. "Always someone who wants to kill someone. I expect you're here to collect Northman's whelp."

Thalia fought back her surprise. "I expect I am," she replied. "Although not from here. Just using Liverpool as a base."

"If you say so," and Thalia knew any pretense at secrecy was wasted.

"How widespread is this?" she asked.

"Might as well have it flashed over the telly," Nigel told her. "Not common knowledge with those who don't care, but there's a certain type that's very interested and they know everything. They know when the kid left, the name of the boat, and where he's headed." Her contact chuckled, "Of course, now that I know you're involved, I expect there may be some that think twice."

"Bring it on," Thalia growled, and then, "Thanks." She hunched down, sitting in a posture she'd learned from Eric Northman, her arms resting on her knees, balanced forward on her toes, and thought. Edward certainly knew this information and should have shared it with her. He hadn't. She wondered if her détente with the King here was still in place. That would be her first order of business. Second would be setting up her own tracking network. Liverpool was a big place. The boat could make harbor at any number of moorings. Sookie's contact mentioned a yacht club, which made sense, but they would likely contact the Liverpool pilots, alerting that particular network to their presence before entering the harbor. If Thalia could get information from them, it could give her an edge of minutes, maybe even an hour, letting her reach Northman's progeny first.

' _And until then, I need to send a message to anyone who thinks they'll hunt these grounds unmolested_ ,' Thalia thought, and for that, she'd need information. Sighing, she dialed Nigel again.


	22. Chapter 22 - All Paths Lead

**Chapter 22 – All Paths Lead**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

Thirty days passed, and then another five. There was still no word from Rick. No one reported the boat, but Eric assured Sookie no news was good news. "If there was a problem, they'd have radioed in. It's just taking longer to get to England," he reassured her.

Deciding the best way to pass the time was by keeping busy, Sookie summoned Hunter back to New Orleans to work on identifying glamour. It was challenging. While Sookie had come to recognize it when she had her telepathy, she'd never had to try putting how she knew where to find glamour into words. At first, she asked Eric, and then Pam, to glamour their test subjects, but Hunter continued to struggle.

Finally, one night they found themselves alone. Pam was visiting Indira and Eric was busy in town, so Hunter asked. "Come on, Aunt Sookie, why don't you just glamour our guinea pig yourself?"

"Because I worry that once I do, I'll have crossed a line I can't come back from," she answered, almost without thinking.

"Well, if that line is being vampire, I think it's a little too late!" and Hunter laughed. Sookie laughed, too, but she realized something about herself, and so when the human reported, she glamoured him. It was odd and, at the same time, almost too easy. It wasn't like reading the human's mind, exactly. Instead, it was more that Sookie could see all his thoughts so clearly when she placed her suggestion, almost as if she'd slipped a book onto a crowded shelf.

This time, when Hunter searched for the glamour, Sookie was able to direct him right to it, describing the slight variations. "I see it!" Hunter exclaimed. "Let's try it again!" He missed the next two, but detected the third. The fourth time escaped him, but by the end of the evening, Hunter's skills had shown a marked improvement.

"And, how did you find glamouring?" Eric asked as he held her that night.

"Different," and Sookie curled closer. "Unsettling."

He kissed her hair. "I am proud of you," he whispered.

"I almost wondered if I'd be able to do it," Sookie chuckled. "I mean, it's not like I was able to be glamoured myself. I half-expected I wouldn't be able to do it to anyone else."

That day, as she rested, Sookie dreamed. She found herself walking beside Karin. They were on the campus of a university. Somehow, Sookie knew it was the school near the Sheriff's residence where Karin and Peter were living. As they turned the corner of a brick building, they saw a vampire Sookie didn't recognize. He was talking with other vampires. Sookie couldn't hear the words, but she knew the vampire was threatening those with him. He was demanding money, telling them he'd expose them to the sun if they didn't pay. After a moment, the scenery shifted and Sookie saw the same vampires she'd just seen only this time, the angry vampire was missing. The two vampires who were being threatened were packing. ' _Tell Carol_ ,' one said to the other. ' _Texas is safer. I knew the Northman thing was too good to be true_.'

When she rose that night, Sookie told Eric her dream. "He was loansharking them. I don't know who he is, but I'd recognize him if I saw him."

Eric pulled up his computer and together they called Karin. It didn't take long. Sookie described the vampire she'd seen in her dream. "It must be Howard," Karin answered. "You've described him perfectly. I'll make inquiries."

"I hope I'm right," Sookie worried after the call. "If this is nothing more than my overactive imagination, I've just made trouble for some poor vampire."

"I have a feeling about this," Eric assured her. "Besides," and he grinned, "Karin won't do anything that won't heal."

It took a few nights, but Karin called back, confirming Sookie's vision. "He was slick about it. If I hadn't known what I was looking for, I would have missed it. Thank you. This kind of thing is like a cancer. It makes us look weak."

Eric was ridiculously pleased. "I always knew you were clever!" he crowed. "A clairvoyant!" and his eyes glowed.

"Slow your roll!" Sookie protested. "One lucky dream doesn't make me…"

"A Pythoness!" Eric finished.

"Oh, thanks!" Sookie groused. "The day I look like her, stake me! You'd be doing me a favor!"

Eric's good spirits were boundless. He scooped her up into his arms, twirling her around and around. "My wonderful, clever, talented wife! Mine!" and he proceeded to show his appreciation in other ways. Sookie almost protested, but then she didn't, her words getting lost in a long, low moan.

It wasn't until much later they made their way downstairs. "I was just getting ready to go out," Hunter scolded her.

"Sorry," but Sookie wasn't, not one little bit. She glanced around, "Feel up to trying someone else's glamour?"

Hunter had been doing better, practice helping him hone in. During their last session, he'd caught eight out of the ten thoughts Sookie planted. "Sure!" he answered, and Sookie summoned a guard, having him glamour their evening's test subjects. For whatever reason, Hunter found the guard's glamour easily. "I'd say this calls for a celebration!" he grinned, when he found five out of five.

"I think I'm all celebrated out!" Sookie protested, but seeing Hunter's quick disappointment, she gave in. "Sure, the night's young."

Eric agreed to meet them and they set out into the City, a set of guards trailing discretely behind them. They found Maxwell Lee in the first club they visited, and Sookie soon found herself dancing, first with Hunter and then with Max. The music was fast and the crowd mostly supernatural. She was recognized and people called out to her. Sookie's cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and then she turned to find herself in Eric's arms. He twirled her in, then twirled her back, releasing her hand so they could stomp and circle each other, shaking their bon-bons around the dance floor.

When she returned to their table, she was surprised to find Hunter waiting. "I thought you'd be all coupled up by now," she chuckled.

He gave her a rueful smile, "I guess." He looked across the floor, "I don't know, Aunt Sookie. Thalia may have to find a new nickname for me. Could be my coupling days are over. I think I may have found the one. Can't stop thinking about her."

"Heidi?" and Sookie could see it: the mother who lost her son, and the son who lost his mother. "What does she say about it?"

"Don't know," and he ducked his head a little. "Guess it just crept up on me. Haven't really talked with her about it."

"When were you thinking you'd head back to Area Five?" Sookie asked, and when Hunter looked surprised, Sookie just arched her eyebrow.

"Soon," and Hunter shook his head, looking back toward the dance floor.

The ride back to the Palace was comfortable. Sookie leaned against Eric, her fingers loosely entwined with Hunter's. ' _Family_ ,' she thought. It was everything she could ask. Even though it was late, there were fans who stood behind the barriers, shouting and waving. Sookie smiled and waved back. The night was clear and Eric smiled down at her, his golden head shining under the glow of the streetlights.

As they walked in, a guard hissed to Eric that there was an urgent message from Pam, and Sookie felt her sense of well-being evaporate as they walked toward the office.

"There's been another death in Area Five," Pam told them. "It was Doug, Rubio Hermosa's Second. Somehow, they knew where to find him. Humans. They silvered him and took the tithes."

Eric swore in another language. Sookie knew the practice of dealing in cash irritated him, but for many vampires the aversion to technology and human banks was too deeply ingrained. It meant there were vampires like Doug in every kingdom, carrying large amounts of cash on a regular basis. "You said he is finally dead?" Eric asked after a minute.

"It's bad," Pam sniffed. "They videotaped it. It showed up on the Internet tonight. They were laughing as they staked him. His nest is demanding justice."

"What does Rubio say?" Sookie felt her voice catching in her throat. Eric shot her a quick look and her heart sank. This would be viewed as another failure by the Area Five Sheriff to protect his own and the tithes from Area Five were gone.

Eric didn't bother answering her. Instead he told Pam, "I want you to take charge of the investigation. Tell Rubio to step down," and at Sookie's sharp sound, he added, "Order him to go home and stay with his family." He squared his shoulders before facing Sookie, "You know this must happen, Lover. Rubio has failed. His vassals are dying."

"You don't know this was his fault," Sookie groaned. "You said it yourself. There's something going on up there, we just can't figure it out yet."

"That's suspicion," he told her. "It doesn't change the facts that all vampires see. A high-ranking member of my retinue is dead. He was tortured and the humans laughed. It happened on Rubio's watch. If I fail to act, matters may pass out of my hands and that's dangerous to more than Rubio." Eric turned back to the computer. "Pam, I want you to make Rasul your Second, but don't get too comfortable. You will need to test him. He's only recently returned to us and his loyalty is not yet tested."

"We've known Rasul a long time. He's made his pledge to you," Pam pointed out.

"So have many others, Pam," and Eric shrugged. Sookie felt her heart drop. Banishing Rubio to his home was ominous. She knew how her husband operated. He would give his Sheriff time to say goodbye to his loved ones before pronouncing sentence, and Sookie knew with certainty what Eric was working around to saying.

She couldn't stay silent. Rubio was her friend. He'd almost died trying to save her. "Let me go up there with Hunter," she interrupted. "I've been working with Hunter on his telepathy. He's so much better at detecting glamour than he was before. We can help Pam with the investigation. I'll mentor him. You know there's something else going on! We can help get to the bottom of it."

Eric frowned. "Sookie, as you said yourself, we don't know what's happening in Area Five. I don't wish you someplace where you could be…"

"In danger?" Sookie finished. "When have our lives ever been without that? You think I can't take care of myself?" She grinned, glancing at Pam. "Remember when we took care of Bruno and Corrina?"

"That was a knife fight!" Pam chuckled.

Sookie chuckled, too, forcing her feelings about that incident to match the carefree attitude she was trying to project. She could sense Eric watching her and she knew he was sifting her feelings. Truth was, she'd been terrified, but in the end, it had been almost as though her body knew what to do. "Sookie Stackhouse, vampire killer!" Pam was laughing.

"I suppose I could use a little practice," Sookie joked. "Been a while since I earned my reputation, but I'll bet all the same parts work pretty well."

"You were never easy about fighting," Eric growled. He clearly didn't approve of the direction the conversation was going. "You told me often how you didn't mean to kill anyone."

"And, yet I did!" and Sookie tried to look playful. She could tell she wasn't quite pulling it off, so she smiled extra bright. "That sign in Fangtasia warning bartenders about me? No lie!"

Eric's eyes narrowed, "Well, then…" and Sookie knew she was in trouble. It didn't matter. At least she'd succeeded in distracting her husband from pronouncing Rubio's death sentence and that was enough.

When they finished the call with Pam, Eric stood. "Come with me," he said a little too nicely. "Let's see how your skills have held up." He led her to the elevator. She could feel his irritation. It radiated through their bond, and as the car descended toward the basement, he asked, "Are you sure you wish to continue with this performance?"

"I don't know what you mean," Sookie answered flippantly, and had to struggle not to flinch as she felt his irritation turn to anger.

When the doors opened, they walked through the donors' area, heading further back. Sookie knew there was an armory down here, but she'd never actually been in it. On the rare occasion she'd carried a weapon, someone else presented it to her. Now she was seeing the place herself. Light flicked on as they walked through a long corridor lined with weapons. It ended in a large, empty space that lit up as they stepped into it. "You'll need a sword," Eric told her, looking back toward the weapons.

He just stood there, his arms loose. "What?" and Sookie found her chin lifting. "Who am I fighting?" and when he continued to stare, she asked, "What about you? You'll need a sword, too."

His eyebrow rose just a fraction. He didn't bother hiding his sneer, "I don't think so."

"Well, screw you!" and Sookie was well and truly angry. If she were being honest, she was pretty sure Eric could easily defeat her, but it pissed her off that he was so sure of himself. She stalked back into the weapons area and tested a few blades until she found one that fit her hand. It was short and thin, almost like a needle, and it didn't weigh down her arm. She stalked back into the training space, because now she knew that's what it was. "So, now what? You going to charge me?"

"You can give this up any time," Eric told her, using his oh-so-superior tone. "There's no need for you to get hurt, Sookie. Just admit you can't defend yourself and we'll go back upstairs."

"I've killed more folks than I like to think about," Sookie answered. "They died, Eric. Not me! Think you'd give me a little credit for that!" Of course, until this moment, Sookie hadn't given herself any credit, always claiming the vampires, Weres, and Fae she killed were more accidents than righteous kills. Lifting her head, she said, "I really don't want to hurt you. Maybe you should just admit I'm right."

"Oh, you won't hurt me, Lover!" and Eric laughed at her.

It was exactly the wrong thing to do. He came at her, but Sookie found she anticipated him. It was a near thing, but she managed to let him rush past her, her blade finding the skin on the backside of his thigh. "Oh my God!" she squeaked when he drew his hand back bloody. "Oh, Eric! I didn't…"

"You'd better!" her mate growled, and came at her again. He had her by the shirt and she felt him pulling her forward. Sookie knew once he had her in his grasp, she'd be helpless, so she twisted, falling down and out of her shirt, deftly shuttling the sword from one hand to the other. She rolled to one knee and came forward, finding the tip of her blade pressing against Eric's vital parts.

"Give?" she gasped.

Eric stilled, then leaned forward ever so slightly, allowing the point of her sword to start piercing his pants. "I do," he conceded, and stepped back.

"So, you agree I can defend myself?" Sookie asked, wishing her voice wasn't so shaky.

"I agree I underestimated you," Eric countered. "But, perhaps, others will, too." He held out his hand and Sookie took it. "I still don't like this. I would prefer you remain in New Orleans."

Sookie shook her head, "Rubio's my friend, Eric. Hunter may be the key to proving what's endangering us all up there, but he's still learning. I can help him. If those humans were glamoured, we'll find out. I just know there's someone behind this. I don't believe it's just people being hateful," and Sookie hugged Eric, speaking against his chest, "and neither do you. Killing Rubio won't solve anything."

"There is no reason for you to place yourself in danger, Älskade. Pam is perfectly capable. She will get to the bottom of things." He held her and through their bond he pressed her to agree. "Even if you do find there's someone who's sending this trouble to Area Five, it may not change Rubio's fate. Vampires are dead. Someone must pay."

"I have every reason to go there," Sookie countered. "I wouldn't count myself any kind of friend if I didn't at least try."

Later, as they lay in each other's arms, Eric having taken his revenge in far sweeter ways, Sookie remembered her husband's words. She knew enough of vampires to know he was right. This was a blood offense and someone would have to pay if they were to hold their kingdom's allegiance.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

The first came from Pennsylvania. They were a pair. They weren't smart and they weren't subtle. Thalia figured they hadn't heard she was in the Area, which said a lot about their preparation. Their American clothing and American accents marked them from the moment they hit the docks. Thalia tracked them for three nights before approaching them. It was too easy. They were younger than she, but most were. She stood outside the cargo container they'd started using as a resting place and waited.

"Welcome to England," she snarled when they pushed open the door to start their night.

One was stupid enough to drop into a hunting stance, but the other simply stood taller, trying to hide her surprise. "We failed to check in," the female stammered. "We apologize. Please take us to your King and we will correct our error."

"Your first error was in coming here at all." They were clearly taken aback, but Thalia knew the easiest way to determine their intelligence was to wait. When the vampires continued to look puzzled, Thalia explained, "I'm not from the King. I'm here for my own purposes and I suspect you are, too. Why don't you tell me yours and maybe I'll let you live?"

"You don't own the docks!" the male sputtered.

"It won't matter who owns what when I separate your head from your shoulders," and Thalia pulled aside her coat to reveal her sword.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, and when Thalia told them, she had that warm feeling she always got when she saw shock, which was quickly replaced by fear on the faces of the two.

"We mean no harm, great Thalia!" the woman exclaimed, bowing low enough for any King. "We're just passing through."

"There's two of us!" the other jeered at his companion. "We can take her!"

"Shut up!" and the female literally stepped away from her companion. It was the opening Thalia needed. In one smooth movement, learned over centuries, she drew her sword, beheaded the female and threw the male to his knees, all before he'd had a chance to shove his companion as he'd clearly intended.

He started shrieking. It was most annoying, but Thalia needed to know what this vampire knew, so she wiped the blood from her blade on the sniveler's shirt before placing the tip of her sword in his mouth and applying pressure until he shut up. "There!" she said in her friendliest voice. "See how much nicer it is when you're quiet? Now," and she shoved him so he sprawled on his back. "Now, we can have a little chat."

It didn't take long. She knew killing the female was the right move. Of the two, she'd seemed to be the brains of the partnership. The male tried to posture, but like the coward Thalia had rightly judged him to be, after very little torture he was willing to tell all he knew.

He told her they'd been sent there with no clear plan. He repeated news Thalia already knew: Tania, the Queen of New England was dead. Then, he confirmed news she'd suspected; the Pennsylvania Queen was behind the assassination.

The falling out had to do with Karin the Slaughterer. Tania had promised Karin's skills and taken a great deal of money in advance. Pennsylvania's list of enemies was as long as her ambitions, and her plan involved killing her way to the top of several kingdoms simultaneously, waiting until Seconds and fighters were eliminated before carrying out some grand sweep of crowned heads. Thalia was certain this plan was not sanctioned by Amun Clan. It was too disruptive. Vampires were vampires. Taking over one or another kingdom through combat was one thing, but consolidating through something this underhanded would have all the kings and queens in an uproar.

"So, if Tania is finally dead," Thalia pointed out. "Surely, your Queen and honor has been served. Why should she bother sending you here? Her plans are finished. What more is to be gained?"

"My Queen is never satisfied," the male whimpered.

"I find your noises make me tired." Thalia leaned forward, allowing her fangs to drop. "You need to explain this to me in a way that makes sense and you need to make me believe you are telling me the truth."

He was weeping now, holding his crushed hand. When he didn't look anxious to keep talking, Thalia simply took his foot. He shrieked again, cowering when she gently laid her hand on his cheek. "There, there! You stopped talking and that made me impatient. Why don't you spin your tale and prolong your life? Tell me everything! What's your mission?"

"To find Northman's creature," he gibbered. "We need to find him and keep him here… somewhere…"

"Here? In England?" Thalia asked, and when he nodded, she asked, "Why not take him back to your kingdom? It would seem easier. You snatch and run back to the safety of those you know."

"Too dangerous!" he said quickly. "We aren't supposed to hold him long. She doesn't want this traced back to her. The Queen doesn't want a blood feud with the Viking."

"So, you grab him and hold him in England. And then what are you supposed to do?" and Thalia leaned forward again.

"Nothing!" the male half-screamed. "We keep him healthy and the Queen contacts Northman. She tells him she found out about the kidnapping, wasn't in time to stop it, but she'll use the information she has to rescue his child."

So, she'll play the hero, but for what price I wonder?" Thalia flashed her rare smile as the pieces fell into place. "Karin," Thalia said, and was rewarded with the male's quick nod.

"Yes," he confirmed. "She will ask the favor of the Slaughterer's services in exchange for…"

"The creature," Thalia said dryly. "Yes, you said." She stood, waiting until he almost believed she meant to leave him, then turned for the kill. The female was already falling apart, so Thalia retrieved her fangs from the dust she left before hunkering down, awaiting the male's disintegration.

"Interesting," Edward said from behind her.

"You could have joined in," Thalia offered, leaving her back to him to let him know she didn't consider him a credible threat.

"And miss watching you in action?" and the King's Second laughed. "So nice to see you haven't lost your touch."

"Vampires don't forget." Thalia turned her head now, "Are you here to bring me news or was this merely a social call?"

"Some news," he replied. "Your King's child seems to be most popular. Another pair of miscreants slipped across from Scotland last night. They were picked up and are resting in my King's dungeon."

"Is he going to let me interrogate them?" Thalia asked.

"He's a vampire," Edward laughed. "He doesn't forget either."

"So, no?" and Thalia shrugged.

"So, no," Edward confirmed. "He'll never forgive you; you must know that."

"Is that all?" and Thalia waited.

Edward stepped forward, poking the corpse with his toe. "So, you should show the appropriate gratitude when the opportunity presents. An apology might do for starters. Offering your services…?" and Edward laughed at Thalia's low growl. "I thought not," he sniffed. "You should know he's not flattered by the increase in interest and he would like to know when you plan on leaving England."

"The minute Arseling and his little friend show up," Thalia grumbled. The moment finally came and the finally dead vampire's body shifted, then dissolved into dust. Thalia leaned forward a bit more, scooping out the fangs and then shook them in her hand, making them clink.

Edward laughed, "The sound of vampire dice! Do you remember when we kept bags of those?"

"It was darker times," Thalia answered. "Is there anything else?"

"Did you know it's not just the North Man's progeny that's been attracting attention?" and Edward went from studying his nails to staring at her. "What about his companion? What's so special about her?" Thalia didn't answer. Instead she returned Edward's stare and as expected, he blinked first. "The King has been offered a great deal of money for the companion. A woman," and Edward didn't bother hiding his interest. "We were assured she isn't vampire, so she is of no interest to us."

"And what did your King say?" Thalia asked. It was in the way she said it. Edward became still, and then his eyes narrowed.

"She is of interest?" he asked.

"Not to any other vampire," Thalia told him, "Just my King."

Edward didn't move, but then he did, coming closer and making a show of visibly relaxing. "So, satisfy my curiosity, great Thalia. What would a Viking, bonded to his great love, a King, with progeny of his own, want with a human? What is so important about this girl that she is worth a half a million dollars? And why would Thalia the Destroyer be sent to retrieve her?"

"I wasn't sent to retrieve the girl. I was sent to retrieve Northman's progeny. The girl is Rick Northman's woman, and so, by extension, the Viking's." Thalia shrugged as though that explained everything. "And this great love of the North Man's has extended this companion her personal protection."

"Ah," and Edward smirked, "I see. A matter of honor. Still, a half a million dollars is a great deal of money. It's not as if she'll last. Humans never do. Are you sure she is worth it?" Now, it was Edward's turn to wait, but if he thought Thalia would change her mind, he didn't for long. "As you wish," he winked. "But you understand. If we are not to accept the offer, it would be as a favor to you, personally." Thalia felt the bile rise in the back of her throat as she gave a quick nod. "Good!' and Edward pulled out his phone. "I'm sure my King will find something interesting for you."

Thalia had no doubt that whatever favor this King claimed, there would be some aspect of humiliation involved. She allowed a growl as she asked, "These people who offered him money," Thalia asked. "Were they Cranes?"

"Are you telepathic?" Edward grinned. "Perhaps I should consider moving to Louisiana if being the Viking's vassal gives one access to his Queen's gifts."

She didn't bother correcting him. "When did they make the offer?" she asked.

"Last night," he told her. "They were most insistent."

Thalia frowned. "How'd they do it? In person?"

"They sent an agent to meet with us," Edward explained

Thalia's eyes narrowed, "What exactly were they suggesting? Did they want you to grab her and take her to America for them?"

"Why, no," Edward shrugged, "Nothing so complicated. Apparently, they have someone staying in town. They asked us to remove her from the boat. They are worried that Northman's progeny being vampire, they would need a vampire or Weres to overcome him. We secure her and deliver her to a family member who is staying in town."

Thalia laughed. It didn't come out right at first. She knew it sounded as if she was choking, but then she found her voice, leaving Edward looking puzzled. "Did they mention this family member is Fae?" Thalia's eyebrow lifted, "Or, at least close enough."

"Fae?" and Edward's eyes glowed. "I thought they were gone from this world. Do you think they taste as delicious as I remember?"

"There's only one way to find out," Thalia pointed out.

"And the girl?" Edward's eyes were still glowing, so Thalia decided to end any speculation.

"Like father, like son. Rick Northman has claimed her, now you understand the attachment. Still…" and Thalia grinned, "With another one in town, there's nothing that says we can't do a little fairy hunting and find out."

"A pint of half-Fae might satisfy your favor to my King," Edward was grinning, too. "Who would have thought we'd have the opportunity again? He may even decide your visits are welcome."

"In another century," Thalia huffed. She looked around, "I suppose I should leave it to you, though. I don't want to wander too far from the harbor. With this much interest in Northman's child, I don't believe I'll have the luxury of delay. I must be close to retrieve the Arseling when he finally shows up."

"Don't be silly!" Edward exclaimed. "No boats are due this evening, and between your contacts among the pilots and my own, we'll be alerted well before they clear the breakwater. The Fairy's hotel is less than fifteen minutes from here, fewer if we run."

Thalia cast one last look out to sea before making her decision. "Why not?" There'd been a strong wind from the east and it had been blowing for weeks. Without a tow, dependent on the wind, Rick Northman and his little friends would be tacking their sailboat against the wind, making the slowest of headway. There was no way of knowing how much longer she'd be stuck here, reporting to the Viking and looking over her shoulder. Sighing, she jerked her chin, indicating the Second should lead the way. At least tonight she'd feed well.


	23. Chapter 23 - Prodigal's Passage

**Chapter 23 – Prodigal's Passage**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

"I appreciate everything you're doing," Rubio told her. "I don't want you to blame yourself if things don't turn out."

"Don't talk like that!" Sookie scolded. "It's been two weeks and look at all the progress we've made! We know most of the humans involved in these attacks were glamoured. That's something."

Rubio shrugged. He'd started avoiding eye contact. Sookie had seen that look before. It was when Victor Madden came to her house, the night of the Louisiana take-over by Felipe de Castro. Eric had come earlier, then retreated to her bedroom. She knew now he'd been there with the sole aim of bargaining for her life. He hadn't believed he'd be successful and was sure she would join him in meeting his final death. It was in his eyes and it was the same lost look Sookie now saw on Rubio's face.

"Everything I've seen suggests I have an enemy," he told her. "So do many vampires in my position. The difference is they handle their detractors better. They don't get their vassals killed." When Sookie opened her mouth to protest, he held up his hand. "There's no evidence this is part of a larger plot to discredit the kingdom. If there was, my failures might be forgiven, but even I am beginning to doubt."

Sookie made a dismissive gesture, letting Rubio know how she felt. "Rasul will be here shortly. He and Pam have been pressing everyone. Even Mustapha is pulling out all the stops. There's smoke, Rubio, we just need to find the fire." Sookie leaned over, laying her hand on her friend's knee. "If Eric didn't think there was something to this, you'd already be…" and then she stopped talking as she realized what she'd been about to say.

"Finally dead?" Rubio supplied. His look was so knowing it made Sookie's heart hurt. "I know the rules, my Queen, and to all appearances, I've failed myself and my King. Were I sitting in Assizes on myself, I'd order the final death."

"That's not fair! You're being targeted!" Sookie hissed in return. "We'll get to the bottom of this! I believe that! You have to believe it, too."

"Rubio?" and Lily Hermosa, Rubio's human wife was at the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt. We have a visitor."

"That'll be Rasul," and Sookie nodded as she rose. "You can't let this get you down. Let's see what he has to say."

But Sookie didn't stick around to hear Rasul's report. She'd already heard it and it offered nothing new that could give them hope. Instead, she accepted Rasul's bow and continued down the hallway to the kitchen where Lily was emptying the dishwasher. "How are you doing?" she asked the woman.

"How do you think?" Lily snapped, keeping her voice low. Her eyes wandered to the hallway that led to her husband. "This was the year, you know," she said. "Rubio was going to turn me. Frank's finishing high school. I couldn't wait…" and Lily turned away, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Why is this happening to us?"

Sookie laid her hand on the woman's arm, offering what support she could. "You've got to stay strong, Lily. We're going to figure this out. I know we will!"

"And if you don't?" Lily's shoulders squared as she stared out the window over the sink. "Look, Sookie, even if you do prove this was aimed at Eric and you, vampires will expect someone to be punished." Lily's stare was level, "You folks believe in an eye for an eye. No one's going to rest easy until someone takes the fall for this."

"Not all vampires are like that!" Sookie protested, but she knew most were and she knew Lily knew it, too.

Not bothering to hide her bitterness, Lily said, "Oh? Is that why the King hasn't come to visit?" and then she sighed, "I'm sorry, Sookie. I know you mean well, but maybe it would be better if you didn't come any more. You know that's why Eric isn't coming. He knows better than to send mixed messages, and if we don't find a villain to blame, we both know he'll be showing up here with a sword."

Sookie couldn't say anything. She knew Lily Hermosa was right. "How are the kids?" she asked instead.

Lily took a deep breath before turning back to her chores. "George has finals. He's coming home as soon as he's done. Frank… well, Frank is spending plenty of time out with his friends. He's not taking this well. Rubio's the only…" and Lily swallowed hard. "Only father he's ever known," she finished. "Maddie's doing well, now. She wasn't. She wanted to drop out of school, take a year off when all this started, but Rubio talked her into going back. He keeps telling her it's all going to turn out okay."

"I heard she'd studying hotel and restaurant management," Sookie said.

"Hospitality service. Yes, Maddie's always had a flare for decorating. I thought she'd lean toward culinary, but she likes the idea of traveling to work in foreign hotels." Lily sniffed, pulling herself together more tightly with each passing minute. "I like the idea of at least one of my children seeing the world. Maddie's so outgoing…"

"She terrified Rick when they were in Chester together," Sookie laughed. "She was always so certain about things."

"She has never been shy about what she wants," and Lily managed a wan smile before asking, "Have you heard anything from Rick?"

"No," and Sookie picked up a towel. "Let me help you with those," and she dried the glasses, handing them back to Lily to place in the cupboard. "No, as far as we know, the boat's still headed toward Liverpool. I talked with Professor West again and he told me it's not unusual for the reverse passage to take up to a month longer. Winds, cross-currents… with all our technology it would seem the sea hasn't caught up. There's a transponder, so we know it's still out there and close… just not there yet."

"George wasn't surprised to hear Rick and Brigid had run," Lily shared. "He knew she was upset about her family and he told me it was serious, what was between them." When Sookie nodded, Lily asked, "What do you think about her?"

"Are you asking if I think she's daughter-in-law material?" Lily gave a weak smile, and Sookie sighed, "I don't think it'll matter what I think. It won't change anything. I've extended my protection to her, so whether she and Rick end up together or not, I've made her my responsibility."

Lily stared at her rather directly before looking away, "I didn't think you were that keen about her."

"You are being all kinds of polite," Sookie grinned. "I'm still not keen, but I opened my big mouth to her nasty family and now she's mine as far as vampires are concerned."

"So, you put yourself out for Brigid, like you did for Rubio," and Lily's eyes warmed. "You lead with your heart, Sookie. That kind of thing gets vampires in trouble."

"Well, don't you worry about me and my big, old non-beating heart," and Sookie laughed a little. "Please don't worry, Lily. My instincts are pretty good about most things. Eric respects them. I may not be a telepath any more, but I can still read people and I know what I know. Rubio's been set up and it was about getting back at Eric and me. We're going to find the spy who's done this."

"Who said anything about a spy?" Lily asked.

It caught her. Until that moment, no one had mentioned the possibility of this being tied to a spy, but the minute she said it, Sookie knew it was so. "It's the only thing that makes sense," Sookie told Rubio's wife. "It had to be someone close, someone in the Area. There aren't enough outsiders. Sure, we have folks coming through and some of them have caused trouble, but what's going on is more than that. The attack on Doug needed inside information. It needed someone who knew where he was going and when." Sookie nodded, "I know I'm right!" and she walked back down the hall to share her epiphany with Rubio and Rasul.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"Is it England?" Eric asked Thalia.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked back.

"Is it being back in England that makes you so foolish?" Eric was struggling to hold back his laughter. "What did Charles say when you presented him with the fairy?"

Thalia didn't bother hiding her satisfaction. "He considered it payment for any favor I might owe him. He told me the man's blood wasn't pure Fae, but the sweetness was still there. The Cranes will need to pony up a small fortune to get Charles' fangs out of their spy."

Eric couldn't help remembering how something like it might have caused a war once upon a time, but that was when they were dealing with true Fae, not these posturing hybrids. "What I want to know is how you ended up owing Charles a favor in the first place?" Eric asked. "He wouldn't have the balls to deny you permission to enter his kingdom, after all, who could refuse you? What I don't understand is how you, knowing how he is, would allow him to get close enough to demand a favor. Did you kill Edward Madden?" The stories about Thalia tweaking the English King were many and to Charles' discomfort, he rarely emerged the winner in them.

"Madden lives," Thalia sniffed. "No, it was a weak moment."

"It doesn't sound to me as if you're being careful enough, old friend," and Eric found himself remembering Sookie's dream.

"You already know I'm not taking proper care," Thalia growled. "How else would I end up here, chasing your progeny on some babysitting mission? If I weren't so softheaded, I would have demanded a favor from you for doing this."

"You know you may ask anything of me," Eric answered sincerely,

"Which is why I don't!" and Thalia growled again. "You are so grateful, it takes all the sport out of it."

"This should all be over soon. The signal from the boat is closer," Eric told her. They'd been given the call signal by the Chester teacher and it hadn't taken long to zero in, tracking the Greyhound's progress on a map each night. "I expect Rick and his woman will make landfall in the next few days."

"Nigel is tracking the ship from this end as well," Thalia confirmed. "He told me sailors are in for a few days of calm, so that may slow them. He's also arranged to have the boat delayed outside the harbor until after nightfall. His agents will send a pilot out to keep them anchored at sea until I'm ready."

"You intend to wait until they enter the harbor?" Eric was surprised.

"If you're asking whether I plan to take a boat out to meet them, the answer is no!" Thalia scoffed. "You know I don't swim if I can help it. I know the dock where they'll be landing, and I'll be there waiting. The plane is fueled and ready at the airport. No one is going to head out into the harbor to intercept them without Nigel knowing, and you're the only vampire I know who can fly."

"So, you're sure?" and Eric's eyes narrowed, doubt nagging at him. Thalia didn't answer, and he could tell he'd offended her. "Of course, you understand the situation better," he said by way of apology, but he felt an unexpected frisson of worry and couldn't help adding, "There's trouble coming."

"I know." He could tell she was getting irritated. It didn't stop him.

"North Carolina was supposed to visit this week. They've canceled," he told her.

She still sounded dismissive as she hissed, "And this is related… how?"

"Rumors," he told her. "I'm told it's Russell Edgington behind the whispering, but if others weren't ready to believe his lies, these rumors wouldn't take root."

"Vampires are jealous," Thalia said dismissively. "You know this. Why give your worries grounds to grow? So, North Carolina decides to snub you? So what? Will you cry? You know what's necessary! You send them a gift! You invite someone in their place! You talk publicly of your concern for them, that they are unable to keep their commitments! Don't let that posturing pustule in Mississippi define you!"

She was working herself into a fine rage and it brought a smile to Eric's lips. "Are you going to call me Victus?" he asked.

Thalia seemed to catch herself. "What reminded you of that, My King?" she asked.

"Sookie and I were discussing nicknames," and his smile widened.

Eric heard something that might have been a chuckle. "I don't need to say it out loud," she said after a bit, "'My King' works just as well."

"I would miss you, Thalia, if you met your final death," Eric told his friend.

"Don't be a fool!" she scolded, and then, more gently, "I'll contact you when I have them," and Thalia disconnected.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"Are you ready to try again?" Sookie asked her nephew.

"Sure," and Hunter shrugged, "Fine."

Sookie sighed, "You're being too hard on yourself. You found it, after all. You proved they were glamoured."

"But it took me two times to figure it out!" and Hunter reached for his water. "I mean, I felt it the first time, but it's like my mind just slid past it!"

"You have to learn to trust your instincts," and Sookie sat down beside him, laying her hand on his shoulder. "For someone who didn't know glamour exists, I'd say you're doing well."

"How did you know?" Hunter challenged.

"My gift was different," Sookie shrugged. "Mr. Cataliades thinks you lean more toward your demon side."

"Which we both know is crap." Hunter rose and started pacing. "If I were more demon, I'd be reading like Rick…"

"You don't know that!" Sookie interrupted. "You're learning a new skill. It's taking you some time to master, but you know you're making progress." Rising, she stood in front of Hunter, forcing him to look at her. "You are getting ahead of this. You can't quit! This is too important!"

It was there, that quick flash of the young boy he used to be. Sookie pushed his hair back off his forehead as she once had when he was six. "I won't let you down," Hunter assured her. He glanced at the door that led to the dungeons where their prisoners waited. "Come on, let's go."

The human male was strapped to the chair. He didn't look like the kind of person who would firebomb someone's car, yet he had. The video surveillance didn't lie. Now, he just looked confused and exhausted. "What do you want from me?" he demanded, but the time for asking questions had passed. Hunter stared at him and then closed his eyes, focusing.

"It's there," Hunter whispered. "I see it. I'm trying to get behind it."

"Think of it like prying a lid off a tunnel. Just lift past it, bit by bit," Sookie counselled.

"He met someone who told him to do it," Hunter said.

"Who are you?" the man asked, but his gaze was faraway and Sookie knew he was reliving the moment Hunter had awakened in his head.

"He doesn't recognize him," Hunter added.

"But who are you?" the man's voice was listless, lost in memory.

"Can you see him?" Sookie asked Hunter. "Anything? Impressions?"

"Dark hair," Hunter told her. "Dark eyes. A stranger…" and then something surprising happened. The man they were questioning seemed to awaken.

"Who the hell are you people?" he demanded of Sookie. "My family is going to be looking for me! If I don't show up, they'll call the police!"

"It's gone!" and Hunter frowned. "I was there. I could almost see it, and then… I don't know. It's as if something snapped and it's back, only tougher."

Sookie growled. It still startled her when she made that sound, but it did have the benefit of shutting up their prisoner. His eyes got wide and his tone less belligerent. "I don't know anything! I don't know you people! Just let me go!" and Sookie could smell the sharp scent that signaled tears.

"It's as if there's glamour just under the glamour," she mused. It wasn't the first time Hunter had run into this phenomenon. They'd encountered it twice now, including this man. "Give it a minute," she counselled Hunter, "then let's try again. I'm contacting Eric."

"Let me go!" the man started to cry in earnest. Sookie could see it bothered Hunter and she recalled a time it would have bothered her, too. "Come with me," she said to Hunter, figuring leaving him alone with the human wasn't a good idea.

When they emerged in Rubio's office, Heidi was sitting on the couch. Hunter didn't say anything, he just walked into her open arms. Sookie didn't wait. She'd hear if hugging turned into something else. Instead, she headed toward the back of the club and out the door before placing her call. The guard positioned there followed her, but maintained a discrete distance. With a start, Sookie realized that as Queen, she rarely found herself alone. Once upon a time, it would have grated. Now, she barely noticed it.

He picked up on the second ring. "This is definitely more than simple glamouring," Sookie told Eric. "It's layered. You get behind one layer and it triggers a second, sending you back to the beginning. It's subtle," and Sookie described tonight's session in detail.

"This is important," Eric pressed. "Can Hunter tell if it's the same technique?"

"I'd say so," and Sookie went over everything she'd seen and heard one more time. "Yes," she confirmed. "The same."

"I've never heard of something like this," and Eric paused. "It could be a gift, but if it isn't…" and then Eric moved on. "Hunter got enough to know the vampire wasn't known to the prisoner?"

"This human doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who would do this," Sookie told her mate. "There are local people here who know him. He has a family, a business. I think he got caught up, hijacked."

"What kind of business does he run?" Eric asked.

"Dry cleaners," Sookie told him. "Open late."

"He would have been an easy target." Eric paused. "Does his business have security footage?"

"I can ask." Sookie held the phone away as she texted the message to Mustapha. "I've texted Mustapha to send someone out there," she told Eric once she'd finished.

Without pausing a beat, her husband asked, "Who was the other person Hunter found with this level of glamour?"

"Chase Murphree," Sookie said just as quickly, and then caught herself. "Shit! I'll never get over this! It's like my head is one giant computer with all the answers just… there."

Eric laughed. "Don't get carried away. Total recall can also be a burden. You will find there are memories you wish you could forget." She felt it, that strand of contentment she recognized as him, even so far away. "You complete me." He just said it and Sookie knew she felt the same way, but he didn't linger on that thought. Instead, Eric's sharp mind moved back to the task at hand. "Where is this Chase Murphree from? Is it possible there would be films for him, too?"

"I'm not sure," Sookie replied. "Rubio would have…"

"Rasul will have access to all Rubio's records," Eric cut her off. "Ask him. Let me know if you need help tracking it down."

"I'm fine!" Sookie snapped. When Eric tried to justify himself, Sookie just said, "It's all good! I'll take care of it! Look, I've got to go. I'll call you before I go to my rest."

"I love you," Eric told her.

"I know," she replied, and then, "Me, too." She knew she wasn't angry with Eric. She was angry about Rubio and the unfairness of the situation. ' _If you can prove this is coming from outside Louisiana, then Rubio will be safe_ ,' she comforted herself, then sighing, headed back inside.

It almost seemed inevitable that Chase Murphree came from Bon Temps. "He runs a gas station," Rasul told her.

The vampire was sitting behind Rubio's desk, looking too comfortable. "Which one?" Sookie spit out her words a little too sharply.

Rasul was immediately before her, his head bowed. "Have I offended you?"

Sookie had to fight the urge to hit him. She wanted to believe he was being sincere, but he was too perfectly servile, and her instincts told her he was really laughing. "Long night," she muttered. "Sorry. Which gas station did you say he owned?"

Rubio named one Sookie didn't remember, but then again, Bon Temps had grown in the years she'd been gone. Some of it was commerce in the town, but most of it was people from other towns moving there for a bit of country at the end of a long day in offices. Rubio gave her the address, and Sookie checked the time. "Guess this will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Do you wish me to accompany you?" Rasul offered.

"No!" and Sookie checked herself again. "No, I'll ask Mustapha to take the ride with me and Hunter. He knows the area and folks there know him."

"You're sure…" but Rasul stopped. Instead, he gave her a knowing look. "You will remain at Pam's residence?" he asked instead.

Pam maintained a house in Shreveport from the days when she'd been Sheriff of Area Five; those days following Eric's departure for Oklahoma. It wasn't grand, but it was comfortable. Sookie thought about her house in Bon Temps, but the thought of staying there without Eric didn't appeal. "We're all set up in Shreveport. No need to fuss with moving, now," she replied. "Questioning this Murphree person shouldn't take more than a night and if it does, probably better to bring him back here."

"Where we have more persuasive means at our disposal," and Rasul lifted his eyebrows a couple times, looking like a cartoon villain. It was the effect he was shooting for and when Sookie couldn't help grinning, he joined her. "Will you interrogate the human further tonight?" he asked then.

Sookie thought about it. She hadn't seen Hunter when she stepped back into Fangtasia. She knew he'd be with Heidi and the hour was late. "No," she decided. "Let him go. Let's get the tapes from his business and see if they have anything useful." Pulling her phone, she texted Hunter. ' _We're done for tonight. We need to head to Bon Temps to find the other one tomorrow. Should I expect you later?_ '

She was in the car by the time he responded. ' _Staying at Heidi's_ ,' he returned. ' _I'll be by Pam's when you rise._ ' Sookie wasn't surprised. She next texted Mustapha, confirming a time they'd meet in a commuter lot near the highway. Driving to Bon Temps wouldn't take long. Mustapha would have his people locate Mr. Murphree and he'd be secured and ready for them to interview by the time they arrived.

' _Bon Temps_ ,' Sookie thought. It conjured memories of summers by the pond and bees buzzing over Gran's rose bushes. All so long ago. Even the house where she'd grown up had changed. She thought of the evenings she'd spent there with Eric not so long ago and although she'd enjoyed it, she couldn't shake knowing it wasn't the same. ' _Not home_ ,' she thought sadly. ' _Not anymore_ ," but that thought was quickly replaced by a deep yearning. Sookie thought about how being aggressive in her investigation now would mean being back in Eric's arms sooner and she felt a new fierceness. ' _Not like the old days_ ,' a small voice scolded her. ' _No, not at all_.'

When she rose, it was to find Hunter sitting outside in his car. He was grinning and he'd taken on that slight glow. Even if she couldn't smell it, she'd recognize the look of someone who was drinking vampire blood. "You look pretty happy," she said as she slid into the car beside him.

"I really like Heidi," he replied, slipping the car into gear. "I don't know. I think she may be the one."

Sookie busied herself, snapping her seatbelt and putting her handbag in the backseat. "Seems kind of fast," she said softly. When she looked at her nephew, he was staring at her. "I'm not questioning it, Hunter," she assured him. "I'm just pointing out that you haven't known each other a long time. I can see you're happy with her and believe me, I understand the appeal of vampires. I just worry about you!" and Sookie swept his hair from his forehead. "Now, give your Auntie points for worrying, and let's get a move on it!"

Mustapha was waiting for them in the lot and they transferred to his larger car. Hunter sat up front, leaving Sookie alone to look out the windows, watching the landscape of her human life slide past. There were changes, new businesses and old ones that were gone. She remembered each one, because as a vampire, she couldn't do otherwise. "Mind if we stop for something to eat?" Hunter asked as they passed through town.

"That would be fine," Sookie answered. What she hadn't anticipated was their choice of venues. "Merlottes?" she asked. "Really?"

"Best chicken fingers I've ever had," Hunter answered.

"Catfish is damn good, too," Mustapha echoed.

They were barely seated before Sam Merlotte walked over. "Been a long time, cher," he told her.

Sookie found herself staring at him. He was different, but, at the same time, something in her heart slid into place. She might not love him, but here, in this place where she'd once worked and met her first vampire, Sam felt right. "Looks like you're doing well," she answered. "I heard you got married."

"Twenty years in December," he nodded.

"I'm happy for you," Sookie answered automatically, and she realized she really was happy for him. Once she'd thought she'd make her life with this man. It had been a mistake, but that didn't mean she didn't still like him and now, all these years later, it seemed they might still be friends.

"How's your boy?" Sam asked.

"Oh!" It took her by surprise, but then she remembered Sam had met Rick a number of times. "Fine, I think," and then she explained, "He's on a bit of an adventure at the moment. He decided to sail across the Atlantic with some friends."

"Jeez!" and Sam ruffled his hand through his greying auburn hair. "Your family sure has a way of coming and going! Guess that's not so surprising for Yankees, though. Hard time settling down, at least that's what I hear about those New York types. Not for me! Happy to have roots!"

"What about you?" Sookie asked. "Children?" Fifteen minutes and countless photos later, Sookie was sorry she asked. Mustapha and Hunter were tucking into their dinners, seeing no need to rescue her from stories about first teeth and soccer games. Still, the pride of fatherhood shone on Sam's face and Sookie couldn't discredit that.

"This is the year he won the Regionals!" Sam told her, flipping to a photo showing him with his arms wrapped around a grinning, red-haired boy. The way he looked at his son in the picture and the way the boy stared back reminded Sookie of Eric and Rick's stilted relationship and she felt her throat tighten. Thankfully, she was rescued by a familiar voice.

"Sookie!" What you doing sitting in here?" Jason Stackhouse strode over, and jerked his thumb at Sam. "Get out of the way, Sam! A man's got to greet his sister!"

Sookie was aware of the uncomfortable stares from some of the diners. She figured since the owner of the place was visiting with her, they'd kept pretty polite, but when Jason announced his intentions, Sookie saw some of those stares become more openly sour. Leave it to Jason. He refused to allow her to stay seated. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. It felt wonderful and Sookie closed her eyes, ducking her face into Jason's shoulder so she could enjoy the moment without seeing the hostility around her. After a minute, Jason sensed the atmosphere and turned to look at the tables nearest them. "What's wrong with y'all? You know Sookie! Known her all her life!" and he turned back to her. "Looking good, Sis."

"I should have let you know I was coming in tonight," Sookie apologized.

"Yeah, you should have!" Jason scolded. "But, don't matter none. You're here now and that's all that matters." He nodded to Mustapha, "Packmaster," and then to Hunter, "and how you hanging, Cuz?"

"Would you like to join us?" Hunter invited.

"Nah!" and Jason waved his hand at the table before patting his gut. "Staying away from all that stuff. I figure if I'm going to find myself some female companionship, I'd better get myself back in fighting shape."

"Running with us tomorrow?" Mustapha asked.

"See you there," Jason nodded, then turned to Sookie. "Want to sit out back? Nice night."

Sookie followed Jason outside and together they headed for the bench behind the kitchen door. After all these years, the bench looked a little more worn, but she'd spent so many hours sitting here, watching Arlene smoke or catching some fresh air between shifts. She glanced toward the vacant spot where they'd found Lafayette and a little further back where the Rattrays had caught her and almost beaten her to death. "Penny for your thoughts?" Jason asked.

"Not sure they'd be worth that much," and Sookie gave her brother a quick grin. She glanced toward the restaurant. "Since when are you running with Mustapha's pack? I thought you ran with Hot Shot."

Jason gave her that little smile she knew so well, "You've been gone a long time, Sook. Not surprised you haven't heard. The werepanthers are pretty well gone. They got messed up with meth. It was easy money and there wasn't anyone there who could turn it down. Course, things ended up going sideways and the place got burnt to the ground. People died…" and a shadow passed over her brother's face. "Those who were left figured it was time to move on. Most left the state. Weren't anyone left I'd call a friend. Mustapha…" and Jason nodded toward Merlotte's, "He reached out. Offered me a place. Wasn't long after Michele left me." He grinned again, "He's a good guy, for all he's a wolf."

"I didn't know what to think the first time I saw him," Sookie shared. "Dressed up all bad ass and with his being Eric's Dayman all that, but he grew on me." Leaning over, she nudged Jason's shoulder, "You doing okay?"

"I am," and Jason Stackhouse, charmer, was back. "Got a roof over my head and more work than I can handle. Got my health. All good."

They stared into the dark a bit before Sookie asked, "You hear from Michele at all? Your boys?"

"Nope," and Jason pulled from the beer he'd brought outside with him. He offered It to Sookie, then remembering himself, pulled it back with a hitch of his shoulder. "Sorry. No, I haven't heard from her in a while. I know she's still around 'cause she keeps cashing my checks. I deposit them in the account and she cashes away. Corbett would be sixteen now, a man. Earl should be fourteen." He took another sip before asking, "What about your boy? You know, it's the funniest thing. I was working, oh, a few months ago, maybe, and all the sudden I remembered going to Boston to see you. All this time, I didn't remember a thing about it and out of nowhere, there it was, this full memory!" He glanced her way. "I did go to Boston, didn't I? Saw you. Met Rick?"

"You did," Sookie said quickly. Sookie knew that the minute Jason remembered was the minute Fran Miller died. The witch's spells died with her and masking Jason's memory had been one of those spells.

"Thought so," he said, but Sookie heard relief in his voice. "I knew he was Northman's son," and he nodded. "You said no, but I knew!"

"You were right," and Sookie leaned against her big brother. "I didn't know, not then. I wasn't lying to you, but you could see what I couldn't." In that moment, they were good again. "I don't know what to do about Rick," Sookie sighed. "He's so headstrong… stubborn. And even though we're together, he and Eric… well, they don't…" and she stopped, not sure what words to use. Jason just waited, and so, after a bit, she tried again. "I thought once they knew about each other, they'd just fall into being father and son, you know? But it hasn't happened. Don't get me wrong. They like each other. They get along, but it's not the same thing. Rick? He needs a father. He needs someone who can give him advice. Me? He looks to me for comfort and approval, but he needs more, Jason."

"I'm not sure I'm the one you should ask," and Jason gave a bitter laugh. "Not exactly father of the year over here."

"You love your boys!" Sookie protested. "I mean, I missed most of it, but anyone can tell just the way you talk about them." Jason nodded quickly. "He ran away," Sookie confessed. "He took his girlfriend and ran away. He didn't tell us. I didn't know where he'd gone until I got a letter from him." Sookie sighed, "He's in danger, Jason, I just know it and there's nothing I can do about it. And what's worse, I just know when we do find him and bring him home, he'll just find another stupid thing to do and I'll be right back to where I am now, worried sick and knowing there's not a damn thing I can do about it!"

Jason took a deep breath followed by a long slug of beer. He leaned back on the bench and stared up at the sky. "I guess the thing that's surprising me is… well, I just don't see vampires running around like that. I mean, they have all these rules and they are always answering to someone or other. I mean, look at Rubio. He's in trouble from what I hear, but he's not running. He's under house arrest and he's sticking there. No one's got him tied up or guarded, he's just following the rules. How many times have I seen it around here? Now, don't get me wrong! I think vampires are all kinds of sneaky, present company excluded," and he tipped his beer bottle, "but they generally aren't troublemakers."

"That's because they've all pledged to someone," Sookie explained. "Usually their King or Queen."

"Well, who's Rick pledged to?" Jason asked.

Sookie laughed, "Well, Rick's different! He's not a vassal! He's my son!"

"Isn't he a vampire?" Jason asked. That took Sookie a bit to answer, but she ended up nodding. "Don't know what took you so long to answer that," and Jason gave her some side-eye. "Could be, that's the problem, Sook. You need to let him be who he is." Sookie's mouth opened, but Jason held up his hand. "I get it! He walks in daylight and feels all warm-blooded, but it doesn't change what he is. He's a vamp, Sook, just like his Daddy. He needs to be a vamp, a part of their world. Like I said, they may not be my favorite people, but you have to respect how they take care of their own."

"Like they're taking care of Rubio?" She hadn't meant to say it, but the idea that Rick could find himself facing final death for something that wasn't truly his doing scared her.

Jason turned a little, fixing her with a knowing stare, "And why are you here?" he asked. Before she could answer, he told her, "You're here to clear your friend's name. You're a vampire, too, Sis, and here you are, taking care of your own, like I said."

It wasn't elegant, but Jason Stackhouse spoke a truth Sookie found she needed to hear. "Thank you," she told him. "You're right."

"You turn him over to the vamps when he gets back," Jason nodded. "You trust them to take him in and if he resists, you remind him who and what he is. He needs family and vampires are it." Jason sipped again, his lop-sided smile restored, "Well, I bet he even gets closer with King Cold."

Sookie swatted at her brother's leg, "Watch it! That's my husband you're talking about!"

"So, tell me," and Jason waggled his eyebrows, "You do all that vamp stuff, too?"

Sookie couldn't answer. Instead, she leaned in, and Jason wrapped her up, pulling her close and together they watched the stars above.


	24. Chapter 24 - Crows Come Home

**Chapter 24 – Crows Come Home**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

In the end, Sookie invited Jason to sit in on their interrogation of Chase Murphree. Right up to the hour before, Sookie debated including her brother. She only suggested it when Murphree's name slipped out and Jason told her he knew the man well. "Hell, Sook, I stop by his place all the time! His wife divorced him about the same time Michele left me. We got a lot in common."

After inviting him, Sookie started having second thoughts, but Jason pushed back, saying, "Look Sis, I know him! If Murph's tied up in something, I'll find out, but I can tell you, Sook. He's not that guy. He's not a part of the Supe community, barely acknowledges that any of this exists. Now, I'm not saying he doesn't know about me. He knows. Shifted in front of him to make sure he knew, but he just prefers to ignore it. Bottom line, he's just nice to everyone, no matter what side of the coffin they rise from!"

When they walked into the room where Chase Murphree was being held, Sookie hesitated. This was so different from every other interrogation she'd witnessed. Mustapha stood behind him, his arms crossed, but instead of cowering, Chase Murphree stood up and walked forward, extending his hand. "Ma'am," he said. "I'm Chase Murphree, but you should call me Murph, everyone else does. Jason and I talked and he explained what's going on. I got to tell you, for the life of me I can't explain why I tore that house apart. I don't even know those folks. And I can't say I didn't know what was going on. I did. I was awake the whole time, but it was as if someone else was pushing me. It's the kind of thing that makes my heart just sick to think about." He glanced over at Jason and nodded. "Jase says you can reach into my head and find the truth of the matter. I sure hope that's right and I'll do everything I can to get to the bottom of what happened. You just let me know what I need to do."

Sookie didn't need telepathy to feel this man's sincerity. "Do you run surveillance cameras at the gas station already? Tapes? Video?"

"There are tapes," the Packmaster acknowledged. "It's old school. Mr. Murphree handed them over and we have someone going through them now."

"From the time of the attack?" Sookie clarified.

"Maybe back to the week before," Mustapha told her. "They run on a forty-five-day cycle. Good thing we pulled them when we did or they would be been re-recorded and we'd have nothing."

Murph was sitting back in the chair talking with Jason. "Don't hurt at all," Jason was saying. "This here," and he gestured toward Hunter, "This is my second cousin, my first cousin Hadley's boy? He's got that shine, like Sookie did before… well before."

"I heard that about your sister," Murph nodded, "Folks said she could pull the thoughts right out of a person's head."

"Telepathy," Hunter supplied the word.

"So, what's my future?" Murph asked Hunter.

"Telepathy's a different thing," Hunter explained. "What's important is it doesn't hurt. For instance, I can tell you had red beans and rice for dinner and you're worried you'll fart."

Murph looked first startled, and then his face broke into a large smile. "You're sure right about that! Didn't know I'd be having visitors, otherwise, wouldn't have pulled that from the fridge."

"Don't worry," Jason assured him, "You're with friends. We'll find out who did this to you."

Sookie felt a flash of irritation. She wanted to hiss at her brother, reminding him they had no proof of this man's innocence. She thought of Rubio sitting under house arrest, awaiting sentencing. If Chase Murphree had anything to do with it, Sookie found she was prepared to offer him up, even if it meant his death, if by doing so, she could save her friend.

' _When did I become that person?_ ' The question jolted her, and she found herself thinking back. She saw herself killing Murry and then Bruno, stabbing them without a moment's hesitation. She remembered the woman who pushed down on the accelerator pedal, running over Siegbert, then throwing the vehicle in reverse and hitting him again. ' _I've always been that person_ ,' she realized, and it was a sobering thought.

"Just relax," Hunter was saying. "You don't even have to think about the night you trashed the vampire's house. That's there, but what I'm looking for is something that happened before. Can you remember where you were earlier that day? What you were doing?"

Murph's eyes crinkled. He wasn't a bad-looking man, and about Jason's age, but where Jason was still lean muscle, Murph had started to run to fat. "It's funny," Murph said after a bit. "I do remember one morning, it had to be that week. I went to check on my truck. It was in the shop and I know I talked with Deke down at the garage. I had the loaner and I went to the gas station."

"And was that the same day you went to the vampire house?" Hunter asked.

"I…" and Murph's eyes wandered. "I don't think so… I mean I was driving my own truck the night I was there and I…" and he looked at Jason. "It's like my head's all fuzzy. Damn, Jason! I remember just about everything about every day. I remember folks' names. I remember my family's birthdays. I remember all kinds of stuff, but that week? It's like it was stolen from me!"

"It does sound like glamour," Sookie conceded before saying, "All right, let's get started."

Mustapha left to check on the tapes. "If you need anything, my guys are just outside," he told her.

With that, they settled in. Sookie stood by, offering advice while Hunter ran into one problem after another. Finally, her nephew turned to her and said, "Just do that glamour thing you do, Auntie! You know, where you go in and place something."

"You glamour folks?" Jason's eyebrows rose, not in a good way.

"Vampire!" Hunter laughed, but sobered when he realized neither Sookie nor Jason seemed to think it was funny.

"I am what I am, now," Sookie sighed. Squaring her shoulders and taking an unnecessary breath, she looked into Murph's eyes and then went deeper.

It was easier this time, the image in her head forming quickly. She was in Fran Miller's upstairs library. There were bookcases all around her, and each book was a different thought. ' _Memories_ ,' she realized. She knew to walk toward the back of the room since that's where the most current memories would be stored. The case against the farthest end didn't have a lot of books on the shelves, and where other shelves were orderly, the ones here had gaps and books shuffled or lying on their side. ' _Like someone moved things around_ ,' she thought.

Almost by instinct, Sookie started to sort the books. She seemed to know which book belonged next to the other. She took her time, and the first shelf was full. Then she reached the second shelf. She had placed several books when her hand faltered. She looked at her feet to see more books. She picked these up, placing and, in some cases, re-arranging, but when she looked at her work, it was as if some unseen hand had come, mixing things and pushing books aside. ' _How?_ ' she asked herself, and then she picked up one of the books she'd shelved. It looked the same on the outside, but when she opened the cover, it wasn't.

There was something there, in the pages, an alien thought. It hissed at her, almost a living thing, snapping one moment and preening the next. ' _Who are you?_ ' she wondered. She placed the book back in its place and watched purposefully. She wasn't surprised when the books beside it started to move and tip, and then the book itself flipped back down to land on the floor. ' _What does it mean?_ ' Sookie wondered.

"Aunt Sookie!" a voice called, and then she found herself being shook. It was as if she'd awoken from a dream. She blinked and instead of the library, she was staring at Hunter's face. Jason was behind her nephew and they both looked worried.

"You okay?" Hunter asked.

"I'm fine!" and Sookie inhaled, using the moment to assess herself and her surroundings. "Fine!" she pronounced. "What's wrong?"

"You scared the shit out of us!" Jason scolded. "You just stood there, all glassy-eyed."

Sookie frowned, "I didn't think I was still that long."

"Hours," Hunter told her. "Hours, Aunt Sookie, and you weren't responding when we called. I finally decided we couldn't wait any longer." He glanced away before asking, "Did I do wrong?"

"No," and Sookie laid her hand against his cheek. "No, of course not, Sweetie. You were worried and you did the right thing." She glanced at Jason, "And how's your friend?"

"I remember things better," Murph said for himself. "I can't explain it, but it's like I could feel you in there," and then he looked away. "I'd like to go home," he told Jason. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Jason nodded. "Sure," and he helped his obviously shaky friend stand.

"Wait!" Sookie called out not bothering to hide her speed. She positioned herself between Murph and the door, "Do you remember who did this to you now? Who you talked with?"

She could see she terrified Murph, and while she felt regret, she didn't back down. "I think I do," he finally stammered. "He came in late. No one else was there. He was dark-haired. I thought he was a vamp, although I couldn't really tell under the lights. He walked right up to the counter. I was going to point out the TruBlood when instead he asked…" and Murph's eyes widened and then went blank. "I don't know," he sighed. "I can't remember."

"Do you remember which day it was? What you did earlier or another any customer you saw?" Hunter pressed.

"Must have been Monday," Murph nodded. "I'd done the payroll and put the banking envelope in the safe in back just before he came in." Murph seemed to think about it before he nodded. "Yeah, Monday. I always do my banking on Monday."

"Good," Jason praised before telling Sookie, "I'm taking him home."

"By way of Merlotte's" Murph added with a shaky laugh. "I could use a drink!"

"Is Mustapha still around?" Sookie asked. Jason told her he'd left over an hour ago. "Errands, he said," Jason shrugged.

Sookie pulled her phone out and texted, giving the Packmaster the timeframe for the video footage and asking for a lift back to Shreveport before turning to Hunter. "And what about you? Going with Jason?"

"No," her nephew chuckled. "I'll catch a ride back to Shreveport. Got a date." Sookie wasn't surprised, and she let Mustapha know he'd be driving two.

After Jason left, Hunter asked, "How'd you do that? I mean, there were a couple times I had this… I don't know... vision, I guess. Like I was standing beside you in some library."

"You could see that?" Sookie stood straighter, considering the possibilities. "That's what I saw!" she assured him. "It was Fran's library, and all of that man's thoughts…"

"Were the books," Hunter finished. "It was weird, but good all at the same time."

"I had no idea you could see me," Sookie stammered.

"I don't think I did, not exactly," and Hunter sighed. "It was more like you pulled me to you."

Sookie glanced at her watch. It was late, too late to find another human to experiment. "Tomorrow," she told him. "I'll ask Pam to grab a couple more humans and let's see if we can do this again."

"Fine by me," and Hunter shifted a bit before asking, "Did you find it?"

"I'm not sure," and Sookie's eyes narrowed. "It was a book, but not like the other books. When I put it back in place, it was able to fall out on its own." She thought about the shelf of thoughts. "It was more, though, it's like it resisted. When I fixed the books around it, after a bit it moved them around too…"

"Like a spell within a spell," Hunter mused.

"Like that," Sookie agreed, and she grinned up at Hunter. "I think we found it, our signature!" Sookie looped her arm through Hunter's, watching Mustapha's approaching headlights. "And now, when we find the face that goes with that spell, we'll figure out who's behind this business and make him pay!"

Mustapha's people hadn't found an image of a vampire on the tape yet, but the Packmaster assured them they'd have photos by the time Sookie rose the next night if they were to be found. He dropped them in the parking lot and as Sookie headed for her car, she saw Heidi get out of hers. Hunter squeezed his Aunt's arm briefly, before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, again," Sookie called after him. "I'll let you know where we'll meet up."

The drive to Pam's didn't take long and the lights were on. "Success!" Sookie told her friend.

"You found him?" Pam asked.

"Not exactly, but I know what he's doing and it seems a little sophisticated for a small-town vamp." Pam settled back while Sookie called Eric, placing him on speaker phone.

"I've never heard of anything like this," her mate said after Sookie described both how she found the random thought and how she was able to share it in part with Hunter.

"I didn't think glamour could boomerang like that," Sookie agreed.

"That's not what I meant," Eric corrected. "Your ability. I've never heard of a vampire seeing into the mind of their host so clearly. And to be able to share that with Hunter!"

"Have you always been able to do this?" Pam asked.

Sookie shook her head, "I don't know."

"How could you not know?" Pam pressed.

"Because I've never really glamoured someone before," Sookie confessed.

"I wouldn't call what you're describing as glamour," Eric purred. Sookie didn't need to feel him through their bond. Eric was pleased and not bothering to hide it.

"Oh sure!" and Pam collapsed back into her chair, her arms crossed. "More gifts!" but Sookie could see her friend wasn't actually upset.

"This thing with Hunter? I'd like to explore it more," Sookie told them. "Is there any way we could get more humans to experiment with, maybe tomorrow night?"

"Of course!" Pam exclaimed. "There's always a human or ten around who've been glamoured. Not sure you can throw a stone in Fangtasia without hitting one."

"And if Mustapha can pull the image of that vamp, then what?" Sookie asked. "Is it enough to delay any decision about Rubio?"

"Yes," Eric said after a long moment. "Yes, I think it would be wise to find this vampire first," and Sookie felt herself relaxing. "We will find him," Eric continued, "and when we do, he will be brought to New Orleans for questioning."

Pam gave Sookie the thumbs up and Sookie triumphantly picked up the phone. "I'm taking you off speaker," she told her husband. As soon as she'd left the room, she asked, "Any word from England?"

"Not yet," Eric answered, then chuckled at Sookie's low growl. "Soon, Lover! Thalia reports the boat's been tracked to within a day of the coastline. The English King has agreed to place all under his protection, and that's stopped the flow of interested parties. It's time to come home, my wife. Do what you must tomorrow night, then take a flight home. You're missed."

Sookie felt that familiar tugging. She didn't like being separated from Eric, and it had been many nights. "I take it you already have the airplane waiting," she scolded.

"I want you in my bed," he answered.

"I want you too," Sookie sighed. "You know, I could go to my chamber and we could have phone sex."

"I don't want phone sex," her Viking grumbled. "I want my wife with her legs wrapped around me!" and then he moderated his tone. "I am proud of you. This gift you have, it could be useful to us. Have you tried it on vampires?"

"No," and Sookie hesitated. "I mean, I've never really been able to read vampires before. I think I'd know…"

"You didn't know you had this ability until you tried," Eric pointed out. "Still, I don't want you to try reading vampires until you're home. If you can, it's best it be known to as few as possible. We can decide how to use it together."

Sookie felt that familiar irritation she got when Eric was being high-handed, but then it dissolved. He was right. She'd had moments in her past when she'd found herself reading a vampire's thoughts, even Eric's, and each time, she'd recognized the danger. She had no issue in waiting until she was back in New Orleans with Eric by her side before she tried her skill in that direction. "I'll see you tomorrow," she promised her mate, and sending all her best feelings, disconnected the line.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

The King's proclamation that he was extending his protection to all members of Eric Northman's retinue had the desired effect. A pair of vampires from North Carolina showed up unexpectedly at the King's Court, requesting the honor of presenting themselves. Thalia wasn't invited, but Edward Madden told her the story, including the voices. He was a skilled mimic and soon Thalia found herself smiling.

"We are so sorry we didn't come to you sooner!" Edward's voice was high and wavering. He was hunched over, his head hanging and his hands fluttering as he acted out the scene. "We thought we were only traveling through but we were so struck by the beauty of your kingdom, we lingered. We realized our mistake…"

"I'll bet they did!" Thalia grunted.

Edward straightened, and wiped his lip. "Amazing what a little fairy blood can buy."

"Did you kill him?" Thalia asked. She didn't care. It was more curiosity.

"Dead fairies don't give warm blood," Edward shrugged.

' _Blood slave, then_ ,' Thalia thought. "If it's any comfort to your King, I'm told the boat will be in harbor tonight. I'll collect my King's possessions and we'll be on the plane within the hour."

"We have that same report," Edward chuckled. "I will say, Thalia, it's been interesting seeing you again. I find I may miss you."

"Don't spend too much time worrying over it," and Thalia flashed him a toothy grin. "If you ask nice, I can always return. Maybe to find your resting place?"

"A sweet offer," Edward grinned. "Not that I'd flatter myself that you were truly offering your body. What would you bring to my coffin, I wonder? A stake? Fire?"

"I like you, Edward," Thalia chuckled. "Truly, I do." Her phone chose that moment to vibrate. It was a special rhythm, and she fought to keep her face neutral. "As much as this has been fun, I do have some patrolling to do. Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

"Perhaps not," Edward drawled. It was raining outside and Edward was dressed in a suit. "Text me once you've lifted off."

"Of course," and Thalia bowed just a little, never letting the other vampire slip from her gaze. For his part, Edward laughed loudly, and then, in an instant, was gone.

' _Where?_ ' Thalia texted.

' _Yacht Club_ ,' returned. It gave Thalia pause. To reach the Liverpool Yacht Club, the boat had to be taken up river and through a lock. That took time. There were other docks. The harbor was large, and Thalia's instincts started to sound alarms. Thalia trusted Nigel, and so she plotted the paths she could take to reach the Yacht Club and Rick Northman, and chose the one she felt least likely.

It took her almost fifteen minutes before she was ghosting over the fence that separated the club from its surroundings. The moon was out and the lawn glimmered dimly in the faint light. The sound of the river was nearby and Thalia could clearly hear the sounds of boats bumping against the docks and lines singing in the light breeze. As she eased around the building, she saw a cluster of people out on the docks. They were beside a sailing craft, the sails already put away. He was there, Rick Northman, with his woman and two others, a man and woman who seemed to be with Rick and Brigid. Nigel was there, too and another human she didn't recognize.

Glancing around once more, she went to the gate that led to the docks. "I'm here," she announced.

"About time!" Nigel grumbled. It was in the way he said it that made her relax. The group moved toward her. They were carrying bags and walking in that odd way people who have been at sea have, their gait rolling slightly.

"Hi, Thalia." Rick Northman greeted her. He was taller than when he'd left, and much thinner. His face was bronzed under his full beard and his hair bleached almost white.

"Arseling," Thalia growled. His woman beside him was all eyes. Her cheekbones spiked in her face and she looked exhausted. She also smelled uncomfortably Fae, more than Thalia anticipated, and the vampire found she was fighting her fangs. "Arseling's friend," she finally choked out.

"Are we free to go?" The couple who'd sailed with Rick and Brigid looked anxious. "We're freezing," the male complained.

"Go," Thalia ordered. "I have what I came for."

Rick turned to the other couple. "Look, Rob, I'm sorry this held you up. Take care. I have your info. I'll text you when we land."

"Thank you for everything," Brigid was saying, hugging the woman and then the man.

"Take this," Nigel was saying, handing the man, Rob, some papers. "It's directions to the hostel. They have a room waiting for you. There's an Uber on the way."

"Godspeed," the woman whispered, leaning in to kiss Nigel's cheek.

"You make peculiar friends," Thalia grumbled as the couple walked away.

"They're boat people," Nigel shrugged. "You never know."

Thalia turned back to where Rick was standing, his arm protectively draped around Brigid's shoulder. "Do you have everything?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her, but his eyes were on Brigid. It was only when Brigid nodded that he nodded, too. "Yes, we've got everything," and gestured at the duffle bags resting at their feet.

"Get the car," Nigel ordered his man.

Thalia watched Nigel's helper walking away. "You trust him?"

"Known him a long time," Nigel shrugged. "Besides, you made peace with our Vampire King. There's a rumor it took finding the impossible to do it. Fairy blood! Leave it to you, my friend, nothing is impossible for Thalia the Great."

Thalia accepted Nigel's compliments, but she couldn't relax. Her bad feeling lingered. Asking Rick to scan the area might reveal secrets best kept hidden, but Thalia's instincts were screaming. She would have to risk it. "And what do you think about all of this, Arseling? Are we free to go?" Thalia prayed Rick would understand and display his Sire's cunning in answering.

Rick's eyes widened, then narrowed. He glanced around, wide-eyed and innocent, "Yes. Like I told you before, we're ready." Thalia's lips quirked. He'd done it, showing that for all he could be foolish, Rick Northman was still Eric Northman's son. He'd understood her, scanned the area and provided an answer without betraying too much.

"Then, let's go," and Thalia turned. When she reached the sidewalk that led to the front of the compound, she turned back to see Nigel right behind her, but Rick was lagging behind. He was struggling to carry all the bags. Brigid chose that moment to reach for the handles of one, but Rick jerked the bags further away, almost falling over in the process.

"We don't have all night," Thalia scolded. Nigel just grinned but made no move to help. Rick continued his awkward walk, the bags thumping against his legs, with Brigid trailing him.

With a growl, Thalia walked back and twisted a heavy duffle from Rick's grasp. When he didn't protest, Thalia sneered, "What, you aren't going to be chivalrous with me, too, Arseling? Only some women count for you?"

"Is that what you are?" Rick said low enough that she could have ignored it, but Nigel heard and laughed. He caught Thalia's eye, and cut it off.

They rounded the building to find their car waiting. Nigel opened the door as the trunk sprang open. "Don't be such a stranger," he told Thalia as they watched Rick wrestle the bags into the trunk. They waited until both the young people were in the car before Nigel bowed deeply. "I know it's unlikely, my friend, but I hope we meet again soon."

"You are a good agent," Thalia said by way of praise. "Your payment will be in your account tonight."

Thalia slid in beside the driver and Nigel shut her door, patting the side of vehicle by way of farewell. Arseling and his woman were in the back seat. The smell of Brigid was even more uncomfortable in the enclosed space and Thalia purposely held her breath. "Airport," she ordered, programming her own phone to the Anubis terminal address to make sure they were taking the fastest route.

"Better?" Rick was asking Brigid.

"Warmer," she murmured. "How long?"

"I don't know," he said quietly. "Sleep, Sweetheart. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Thirty minutes," Thalia told them. "Maybe a little longer with traffic."

"It'll be enough," Rick said, and Thalia glanced in the back seat to see the woman was already asleep.

"Did you text your parents?" Thalia's fingers were flying again, providing the Viking an update.

"Yes," Rick answered, "When they boarded us. That man, Nigel, he thinks pretty highly of you."

"He should," Thalia growled.

They were quiet for a moment. The driver was doing well. Thalia would glamour him once they arrived. She settled back, allowing her eyes to scan the sidewalks for trouble, her fingers drumming the armrest, when Rick said, "Thank you for coming for us, Thalia."

Thalia's fingers paused, and then resumed. "I have done as my King requested," she sniffed.

It was quiet for a more few streets before Rick asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"It would require too much energy," Thalia replied, not bothering to look behind her.

"Your voice sounds strange," Rick persisted.

"I'm not breathing," Thalia replied, and then she did turn. "Did you know your woman is Fae?"

"Fae?" and Rick glanced wide-eyed at Brigid who was starting to lightly snore.

Thalia snorted. "Of course, you didn't! But leave it to you to walk into a city full of people and emerge with something so rare." Rick's fangs were peeking out from behind his lip, and Thalia decided she'd have him feed from the driver before they left. There was no telling how long he'd been without fresh blood and the flight would be long.

"So… like my Mom?" he interrupted. There was something in his tone and Thalia's eyes flicked to the rearview mirror to see Rick's face.

"Yes, Fae…. I said that!" Thalia snapped. Rick shifted in the back seat, and he was making the kinds of noises Thalia associated with humans in distress. "What is it?" she growled.

"So, if Brigid's Fae, and my Mom's Fae…" and Rick stopped talking.

"Take a turn up there," Thalia snapped at the driver. He glanced at her as she'd meant him to, and she captured his eyes, hissing "You'll remember nothing of this! Now, drive!" Satisfied, she turned toward the backseat, "Yes, Fae! That smell! I'm sure you noticed."

"That's because she's Fae?" Rick asked. It wasn't like him to be so dull, and Thalia shook her head. "So, she's related to me?" and Thalia caught that tone again.

"Unlikely," Thalia grumbled. "The Queen thinks her family are water Fae."

"Thank God!" Rick sighed. It gave Thalia pause until she remembered how modern humans regarded familial coupling.

"You never know, Arseling," Thalia purred. "Now that you mention it, it's possible your Brigid could be your long-lost sister. Or maybe you've been fucking your niece or your cousin. Is that why they're called 'kissing cousins'?"

"Bitch!" Rick mumbled under his breath.

"Queen Bitch to you!" Thalia chuckled. "I wouldn't worry. The Fae aren't like humans. Their bloodlines run differently." They were turning into the side road that led to the terminal. "Crane is the last name. Your Mother met them. They want your woman for breeding stock."

"Well, they can't have her," Rick snarled.

"That's what your Mother said," Thalia replied. "She's placed your Brigid under her formal protection."

"She did that?" Thalia could see that idea made an impression on the young vampire. The car was gliding to a halt, so Thalia turned back around.

"Yes," Thalia sighed. "Now, let's make sure your Mother's promise means something. Stay in the car until I tell you it's safe to get out." Thalia glided out her door, blending into the shadows around her. She expected the terminal doors as the Anubis building to be open, allowing them to drive straight through to the airstrip on the other side, but they weren't.

Turning her head from side to side, Thalia assessed her surroundings. There was nothing; no noise nor scent out of place. The faint sound of river and ocean carried along with the whisper of traffic. Slowly, she moved toward the terminal building, keeping low, her hand gripping the handle of her long dagger. Behind her, the car door clicked open, the Arseling demonstrated why she'd given him the name. "Shit!" she hissed, angry she'd have to turn back to protect him.

She glanced to the right, and saw the neon pub sign. The door of the pub opened and she felt the air shift behind her. She rolled, but not before she was knocked to the ground, the slice of the blade bright across her neck. She registered the slick wet of blood, her eyes wide open as she struck the pavement.

She blinked, and then feet were in front of her face. "Are you okay?" Arseling asked. "He didn't get you, did he?"

Rick was standing over her, a sword in hand. He was shaking and as Thalia rose, she saw the headless Fae lying behind her. It was the Fae's blood that covered her. She lifted her hand to her neck, but the wound was already healing. She nudged the Fae's head with her toe. He wasn't true Fae. Even now, revealed in death, his ears weren't right. "How did you know?" Thalia asked Rick. She hadn't detected any sign of this enemy. Had Rick not intervened, she would have met her final death.

"I heard him," Rick said, and then his hand opened and his sword clattered to the pavement, the noise unnaturally loud.

"You saved my life, Arseling," Thalia acknowledged, lifting his sword and holding it out to him. "You've had this all along? How did you think you'd get it through customs?"

"Glamour," Rick stammered, not reaching for it. "Mr. Cataliades told me it should always be with me. He taught me… He taught me…" Rick was babbling in what Thalia recognized as shock. She laid her hand on his arm, turning him back toward the car, and he walked beside her, docile as a child. "He taught me how to fight," Rick finished. Thalia could smell tears now.

Brigid was standing beside the car, her eyes huge in her pale face. As soon as they were close, she ran toward them, "I want to go home," she whimpered.

Thalia glanced toward the terminal. "What's in there?" she asked Rick. When Rick didn't respond, she poked him. "Focus, Arseling! We're not home yet! Are there more inside?"

Rick drew a shaky breath, then squared his shoulders, closing his eyes. "No," he said. "That was the only one like that." They both glanced at the body that lay in the street. In this, the dead assassin wasn't Fae, either. Had he been, he would have already crumbled to dust. Rick stared at the Anubis building, "There's humans inside. They aren't hurt, but they're tied up." His mouth fell open, but then glanced down at Brigid who was wrapped in his arms. Thalia was sure Rick meant to say something else, but decided against it.

"Let's get your bags." Thalia had the driver get out of the car and she spent another precious minute making sure he would remember none of this. Glancing around, she decided against asking Rick to feed from him. The boy was stressed, but it was only a matter of time before one of the pub people would spot the headless body. No, under the circumstances, Rick could make due with TruBlood until they reached New Orleans. Rick was weaving as he passed her, struggling to carry all the bags again, making Thalia growl. "Have Brigid carry something!" Thalia scolded, but Rick ignored her, stubbornly moving toward the terminal.

Before they reached the door, Thalia stopped them again, making Rick mentally check the area once more before opening the door to the Anubis building. Everything inside was as Rick described. The employees were tied up and angry, locked in their office. Fortunately, the plane was fueled and ready, and in a very few minutes the luggage was loaded and their party was walking up the few steps into the cabin.

It was warm inside, and Rick steered Brigid toward a set of seats that faced each other. "We can stretch out here," he told her.

Thalia watched as Brigid asked Rick, "Are you okay?" She had her hand laid against his cheek, and he turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. Thalia smelled it again, the cloying sweet of Fae, and she headed toward the back.

"How long until we're in the air?" she asked the attendant.

"Ten minutes," the woman told her. "Maybe fifteen. There's some traffic tonight, but we pay the airport well. We'll get priority on the runway." The woman removed a bottle of warmed TruBlood from the microwave and shook it before handing it to Thalia. "Thank you for rescuing us," she breathed. "I… well it's the first time that's ever happened to me."

"And probably the last," Thalia reassured her. "The creature that attacked you is rare. Until recently, I thought there weren't any more left of their kind in this world."

"All a little too exciting for me," and the attendant smiled gamely. "I've really liked my job, working for Anubis, but I think this my last flight for Anubis."

Without thinking, Thalia leaned forward, capturing the young woman's eyes, "Then, don't remember it."

The woman's eyes went slightly glassy, and then cleared before she asked in a perfectly normal voice, "Is there anything else I can get you before we take off?"

"Two more of these," and Thalia lifted the TruBlood. "Arseling!" she called, meaning to hand Rick the bottle, when what she saw stopped her.

"I'll get a blanket," Rick was saying. He'd peeling off his jacket. His clothes hung on his body, his hair and whiskers looking even wilder under the cabin lights. Brigid was turned away as Rick took her jacket and laid it with his own. Brigid flipped her long braid over her shoulder and turned. The scent of Fae was overwhelming, but Rick didn't seem to notice. He was too busy laying his hand over the pronounced bulge of her abdomen. Brigid smiled back, laying her hand over his, and Thalia knew.

"Fuck a zombie!" Thalia growled, but in that next instant, she could see Sookie Stackhouse's face and how her Queen would react when she realized she was about to become a Grandmother. Maybe it was that thought, or the intoxicating scent of fairy, but for the second time since she'd come to England, Thalia the Great laughed as freely as any child.


	25. Chapter 25 - Everything Old

**Chapter 25 - Everything Old**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

"So, Thalia's sure they'll have them tonight?" Hunter asked.

Sookie forced a smile. "That's what her email says. Eric told me everything's in place. Rick and Brigid should be on the plane before I rise tomorrow, headed home. Eric told me he spoke with Charles, the king over there. I heard there was some kind of bad blood between Charles and Thalia, but I guess it's all good now. He said Charles wished us well and pledged any assistance we needed. Thalia said he ran some interference with vamps North Carolina sent. I can't imagine why they'd be sending people to England to cause trouble, but they weren't the only stateside vampires Thalia mentioned showing up in England. She killed another pair sent by Pennsylvania. If Charles hadn't stepped in, Karin would have been on the next plane."

"That would have gone over like a turd in a punchbowl," Hunter snorted. When Sookie didn't laugh, Hunter explained, "Karin doesn't like being ordered around, and rescuing Rick? She'd have been bitching the whole way!"

"I think you're wrong! Karin loves her brother!" Sookie scolded, although she was pretty sure Hunter was right. "Doesn't matter now. Eric says Charles took care of it, and things should go smooth from here on out."

"Guess that means y'all owe another favor though, right?" Hunter huffed, not bothering to make eye contact.

' _We've become a pretty cynical group_ ,' Sookie thought. Until they'd started this conversation, Hunter had been quiet. Sookie wasn't sure if his reaction was a result of basking from his time with Heidi or the opposite, but she was too nervous to ask. "Well, Eric didn't mention favors," she said aloud. "Doesn't mean there isn't one, he just didn't say. Expect I'll find out once I get home." She didn't finish her thought aloud, ' _As long as I ask directly_.' It was something Sookie had come to accept. Eric's habit of keeping things close to the chest was bone deep. As her husband and bonded mate, he should readily share these kinds of details with her, but unless she confronted him, he wouldn't. It wasn't personal, it was instinct.

They settled back, but within minutes Hunter was back out of the chair, pacing. "How much longer?" he groaned, glancing at the closed door.

Pam and Indira told them it would take some time to both round up and transport humans with a history of glamour to Indira's headquarters. Hunter and Sookie hadn't been waiting that long, only an hour. Sookie watched Hunter's restlessness. He was glowing and his actions were sharp, almost shaky. ' _How much vampire blood have you had?_ ' she wondered. When Hunter stopped long enough to look directly at her, Sookie tried to lighten the mood, teasing, "Are you asking how much longer you'll be here? Are you that anxious to get rid of me? Got somewhere else you'd rather be than with your loving Auntie?"

Hunter started, and then caught himself. His shoulders dropped and that lop-sided smile that looked like Jason's made its appearance. "Yeah… maybe… I'm sorry," and he glanced at the closed door again. "I've been thinking about all day. Heidi says…" and Hunter stopped.

Sookie waited, but when Hunter didn't say anything more, she nudged him with her knee. "Well? What does Heidi say?"

He looked a little guilty before volunteering, "She says what we're doing doesn't sound like glamour. She thinks it's something else." He sighed loudly before glancing sideways, "Did you know people say you're a witch?"

That gave Sookie pause. Things between vampires and witches weren't the same now as they had been twenty years ago. The détente that existed between their species had eroded. Now, there existed a deep distrust and a vampire consorting with witches was a sure way of getting yourself in trouble. "Well, you know that's not true," and Sookie rose, crossing her arms, staring down her nephew to emphasize her words. Hunter still wouldn't meet her eyes, and Sookie realized Hunter did doubt.

"Let me hit that notion on the head right now, Hunter Savoy," and Sookie's chin rose. "I've known witches for most of my adult life. When you were still a little boy, I had two witches who lived with me over in Bon Temps. I considered Amanda a friend, and Octavia Fant… well she became a friend, too. And, of course you know about Fran Miller up in Boston. Even the vampires admired her. When they talk bad about witches, they never include Fran, and Tania, the Queen that was up there? She protected Fran, as much as Fran ever needed protection." Just thinking of her former mentor caused tears to form. Sookie squared her shoulders a bit more, pushing back memories. "So, yes, I've lived with witches and called some my friend, but that's not the same as being a witch. I'm a vampire, and I'm getting some interesting vampire gifts, but I'm no witch!"

"Vampires and witches don't get along," Hunter mumbled.

"Well, why don't you tell me something I don't know!" Sookie uncrossed her arms, and started her own pacing. "I don't know if you know this, but I was in the last war between the vampires and witches. Your Uncle Eric was cursed by one, and I fought on the side of the vampires."

"Some folks say you had your bond with Uncle Eric broken by witchcraft, too," Hunter added. "Said the witches did it as a favor."

If Sookie could have blushed, she would have. "Well, that's true. I did. That witch in Bon Temps I mentioned, Amanda, she was willing to try. It wasn't my proudest hour, Hunter, but things were different then," Sookie confessed. Of course, at the time, breaking the bond had been something she'd very much wanted. She'd no idea the chain reaction it would cause, or that it would become part of the legend that surrounded herself and Eric. "Aside from when Fran Miller was alive, I didn't consort with witches, and anyone can tell you, Fran had pretty much given it up by the end." Sookie stopped in front of Hunter, waiting until he met her eyes. "But let's get one thing clear. If buying their services means safeguarding me and mine, I will. I've been on the bad side of prejudice, Hunter, and it's never fair. Bad isn't ever a whole people, it's a person. Judging a whole group by the actions of one or two isn't right." She was pleased to see him look a little ashamed. "It's easy to go along with popular ideas," and Sookie laid her hand on Hunter's arm, "But never give up your own judgment. You know what's right and wrong. You make up your mind for yourself. Don't just go follow the crowd."

"I know you're right, Aunt Sookie," Hunter mumbled. He opened his mouth to say more, but at that moment the door opened. Indira came in first, then two humans and a Were. Their hands were bound and they were already glassy-eyed and compliant.

"Sorry it took so long," Pam apologized as she entered, shutting the door behind her. "We had these two," and she nodded at the humans who were being pushed into chairs, "And then we saw the Were."

"The man you questioned in Fangtasia," Indira said to Hunter, "The one with the odd trigger? He's gone. No one knows where, but the Were was his friend. He was seen with him that night."

"As soon as we started moving in on him, he took off. It took a bit to run him to ground," Pam sniffed. "It's going to cost me these pumps, but I'm hoping it'll be worth it."

"I hope so, too," and Sookie moved toward the Were. "They're nice shoes!"

They took their time. Sookie encountered the unpleasant snarl she associated with Were thoughts, but after she adjusted, she was able to find the library. "Now, you," she signaled to Hunter. She wasn't sure how he did it, but when she turned, Hunter was beside her, standing among Fran's bookcases. "See how they're organized?" she asked showing her nephew how memories were stacked, oldest to the front and newest to the back. She pulled books along the way, verifying Hunter was seeing the same thing.

The Were wasn't that old, but there were more books than Sookie expected. She pulled a book that seemed nothing more than a series of impressions. ' _Of course_ ,' she thought. ' _He has both kinds of memories, those he collected as a human and those he collected in his animal time._ '

As they reached what appeared to be a back wall, the now familiar bookcase came into view. Unlike the others, this one was messy, books lying on their side and some open-paged, face-up or face-down on the floor. "This is glamour," Sookie explained to Hunter. "As least, how I see it." Sookie leaned down to pick up a book that was lying on the floor. She opened the pages, but like before, it was as if a shadow lay across the pages, preventing her from reading.

"So frustrating!" Sookie sighed. "If only I could see it!"

"What?" and Hunter took the book from her hand. "You can't see that?"

Sookie looked at her nephew. He was staring intently at the book. "You can?"

"Sure," and he started turning pages. "See? This is where he woke up about two weeks ago," Hunter told her, pointing at the blank page. "And there's the phone call from the vampire he knows. They agree to meet near the state line. The vampire works for someone else and this guy," and Hunter gestured at the library to mean the Were whose thoughts they were walking through, "He agrees to help the vampire meet folks without being seen."

"A spy," Sookie nodded. "Can you see him? The vampire?"

"Not here," and Hunter closed the book, setting it on the shelf.

"He's got to be here!" and Sookie picked up another book, glancing inside. If she found one she could read, she thumbed through and placed it on the shelf, but those that were blank, she handed to Hunter.

"Here!" he finally exclaimed. "I can see him!"

"I wish I could," Sookie sighed. She thought for a minute. "Can you draw?"

"Not well," and Hunter shook his head. "But…" and he looked around. "Suppose there's paper and pencil around here?"

Sookie thought it unlikely. This wasn't really Fran's library, but she went to the table where she knew the witch had stored those things. She pulled the small drawer, and sure enough, both paper and penis were there. "I've found some," she told Hunter.

Hunter joined her, laying the blank book on the tabletop. He brought over a bright light, and then laying the paper over a page, started drawing the image reflected through the page, the one only he could see. Strong features, dark eyes. The mouth was thin and hair curled, hiding ears. "I don't recognize him," Sookie sighed.

"You don't have to," Hunter told her. "You just have to remember the image and help draw it again once we're out of here."

Sookie's mouth fell open. Hunter's solution was perfect. With her perfect vampire memory, she wouldn't falter over details. She would remember the picture perfectly. "There, as good as I can get it."

"Now, all that's left is getting out of here." Sookie looked around, each wall looking the same.

"We just go back through the door," Hunter told her, pointing at the far wall. Sookie didn't see it, but as soon as Hunter touched her, she did.

It was a little disorienting. She blinked, and they were back in Indira's residence. The Were was sitting in the same chair, staring off into space. The humans were sitting against the wall wearing the same bemused expression.

"How'd it go?" Pam stepped into Sookie's range of vision and Sookie grinned.

"You draw?" Sookie knew Pam did. It was a skill every young Victorian woman was taught, and in no time, they were looking at a reasonable facsimile of the face Hunter had traced.

"I know him," Indira confirmed. "He's one of Russell Edgington's."

There was something about that connection that had Sookie staring harder. "You know, I think I may know him too. It was a long time ago, at Russell's Palace. Do you think I could get a copy?" ' _Bernard_ ,' her brain supplied. He was the vampire who offered to share his coffin with Eric the time Sookie rescued Bill Compton from Lorena. "Do you remember his name?" she asked Indira.

Indira shook her head, "No. I saw him in Club Dead a couple times. He was in the retinue."

"Guess this means Rubio's cleared," Hunter grinned. "I mean, that's who we saw in the book, and now, we know he was send by Russell Edgington."

"Book?" Pam's eyes squinted. "I thought you were glamouring."

"We don't know it was Russell for sure," Sookie reminded Hunter before turning to Pam. "We did glamour. Well, at least how I know how to glamour folks."

"It was like walking through a big library," Hunter described. "We were surrounded by all those books!"

"Library?" Pam looked sour and Indira laughed. "Sure, of course you can't glamour! Oh, no! Instead, you get some super-power thought detector."

When Sookie looked confused, Indira said, "No one sees anything when they glamour, Sookie! You stare into their eyes, tell them something and they do it! That's it! That's all there is to glamour."

"No images?" Indira was poking Pam, telling her not to pout. She didn't really need confirmation. Sookie's gut had told her from the beginning that what she had was special. She thought of how Eric would react and smiled. ' _Clever_ ,' he'd praise.

"Do you think it will be the same with everyone we read?" Hunter asked. "The stuff we found, the books and things?"

"Only one way to find out," Sookie told him. Together, they entered the heads of first one human and then the other. In each case, they found the library, but while the shelfs in back were shuffled, no books lay on the floor and none of the books appeared blank to Sookie. "A signature," Sookie sighed once they found themselves back in Indira's room. "I thought there was something different and now we know for sure."

"We need to tell Eric!" and Pam was dialing fast.

"Combined with what you found with the human in Bon Temps, I'm satisfied. It's enough to be considered important," Eric agreed.

Indira left, returning with her guards. "Release the prisoners," she instructed. "But keep an eye on that one," and she pointed to the Were. "I'm calling Rasul to tell him about this," and she left with her guards, shutting the door behind her.

There was something in the way neither Indira nor Pam were looking at each other. "Everything okay?" Sookie asked Pam.

"Fine," Pam said shortly, then gestured toward the phone where Sookie realized Eric was still talking.

"Lover?" Eric said sharply. Sookie recognized the tone.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I was distracted."

"Uncle Eric is wondering if we can place our own books, I mean thoughts, while we're.. you know, in their heads," Hunter supplied.

And just like that, Sookie was tired. She thought part of it was her need to feed, and maybe part of it was her trying so hard. ' _And being away from Eric_ ,' her mind whispered.

" _Is this how it starts?_ ' He'd warned her. Sometimes bonding caused couples to become irrevocably linked, needing to stay in close proximity to each other. While she told herself bonding felt wonderful, the idea that she'd literally be bound wore away some part of the romance. "Please, excuse me," and Sookie picked up the phone, leaving Pam and Hunter behind.

When she'd retreated far enough, she answered, "I don't know, Eric. I don't know anything right now."

"What's happened? You sound stressed." She felt it, even from this far away, his probing.

"I am," and sighing, she sank into the chair. "It's okay. I'll feed shortly."

"I am proud of you!" he declared. Sookie welcomed the idea that they'd move on. Eric would praise her and they could talk of nothing, but Eric had other ideas. "If you can plant ideas as easily as you find them, our worries are over! We will be invincible! We'll be able to use anyone, go anywhere! Our eyes and ears will be the world!"

"What are you talking about?" Sookie growled. "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, Eric Northman! All I want to hear right now is that you're convinced Rubio's in the clear."

"He should be cleverer, but yes, I agree this is not his fault. I will tell Rasul to let him go." Sookie could tell her interruptions had irritated him. It's how he got when he thought he was being clever and wasn't being appreciated. Once more, he tried to steer her back to what he felt was important, "But, as I was saying…"

And once more, Sookie cut him off. "Did you hear from Thalia?"

There was a longer pause this time. Sookie almost chuckled, knowing her mate was grinding his teeth. "Yes," he snapped.

"When?" Sookie asked.

"You are coming home tonight?" Eric asked. "They should be on the plane before our next rising."

"My travel coffin is here," Sookie confirmed before sighing. "I'm ready to be home, Eric. It seems so long."

"This thing you do." He said it carefully, waiting for her to steer the conversation away again, but when she didn't, he continued. "You've tested it more than once?"

"I have," and Sookie sighed again. "I don't want to get into it. Let's wait until I'm there. What I will tell you is I need Hunter. I can find the signs on my own, and I'm sure it's a signature, something unique. We tested it out on some others who'd only been glamoured. Only the ones who'd encountered the vampire had the blank books… I mean thoughts. I could see them, but only Hunter can read them." Sookie's smile found her. "I think you know the one who's doing it, too." She waited for Eric to ask but he didn't. "I have a sketch. Do you remember Bernard?"

"I know many Bernards," Eric said carefully.

"The one from Russell's Palace? Your coffin-buddy?" Sookie waited. When Eric didn't say anything, she added, "That time with Lorena? So, did you break his heart?"

"I know you think that's funny," Eric dead-panned, and then, "You're sure?"

"Not entirely," Sookie confessed, "But Indira remembered his face from Club Dead and I'm pretty sure it's him. I'll bring the sketch home."

"Not surprising that this trouble would be coming from Russell," Eric sighed.

"But 'not surprised' and proving are different things," Sookie pointed out.

"We need to test your new skills, but it will be as you say, once you're home, Lover" Eric told her. "Bring your nephew. We must understand this thing you do."

"I'll bring him, but he may not be happy about it. He's pretty attached to Heidi," Sookie told him. "It was odd. There were things I could do, but there were other things that only worked when we were doing it together." That gave Eric pause. "Still there?" she asked after a bit.

"I think you should bring that Were with you," Eric answered. "I'm texting Pam."

"That might cause some trouble up here," Sookie pointed out. "I don't think he's a member of Mustapha's Pack."

"Mustapha can still run interference. Besides, if he's aiding an enemy, his Packmaster should be grateful for the knowledge. No Supe should have divided loyalties, and if his Packmaster knows about this, we should know, too," and Eric seemed to consider the matter settled. "What time is your flight?"

"Ten in the morning. They'll have me in the enclosure with the rest of the cargo later tonight." Sookie told him. "With what we're paying for that jet sitting on the tarmac on stand-by in Liverpool, paying for another Anubis charter doesn't make sense."

"I don't like you flying on commercial airlines," Eric growled.

"You never were much of one for living on a budget!" and Sookie laughed.

"If you can do what I think…" and Sookie felt a faint preening, "We'll never worry about living on a budget again!" he purred.

"You're counting chickens!" Sookie scolded.

"I do not understand you!" and it was there, that slight accent he got when she'd stumped him.

"Counting your chickens before they're hatched!" Sookie said triumphantly. With Eric's memory, she never got the chance to use a colloquialism more than once, so when she stumbled across a saying he didn't know, she savored it.

"I miss you," he told her.

"I love you, too," she answered.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Her coffin arrived while he rested. It was in the outer chamber, and he opened it. He missed the rose in her cheek and the way she'd once shifted under his touch, warm and willing, but it was still her. "Lover!" he sighed, lifting her limp form and carrying her to their bed.

He'd already listened to the voice mail from Thalia. It was long and he'd listened twice, the first time for content and the second for inflection. He would need to recount the full message as soon as Sookie rose. There would be several hours before the plane landed and that would give his mate the time he was sure she'd need to come to grips with all that was said.

He focused on the information he should find most important. Thalia was attacked by Fae. It would seem Brigid's relatives weren't as harmless as they'd thought. Rick saved Thalia's life. He'd beheaded the Fae. Eric found it hard to believe. Mr. Cataliades had judged Rick's sword skills adequate, but his heart too human to truly wield the blade with authority. Of course, that was many years ago, and Rick was defending his woman. ' _His pregnant woman_.'

It was a detail that shouldn't matter. Brigid pregnant should make no difference, but Eric realized his thoughts kept creeping back to that part of the message. ' _Hövding_ ,' Thalia called him. " _You are Hövding, now. Your son will have a son_." It was and old title, the one other had given his father. ' _Head Man_.' "Chief," Eric whispered.

It meant nothing. It happened centuries ago, but Eric couldn't shake the memory. His Father standing with him outside the great hall, watching their people go about their day. "You will do this," his Father told him, meaning marrying his brother's widow. "You will give your line to your people, and when I am dust, they will call you Hövding, knowing that through your line, their own continues."

' _My line_ ,' Eric thought. He had never felt it was his line with Aude. She had been his brother's. His brother's son came first, before his own children with Aude. She'd never loved him. She'd come to like him well enough, but it wasn't the same. He looked at Sookie. His life with Aude had never been this.

' _Mine!_ ' The word sprang into his head. He saw Rick's face, and in the next, thought of Pam and Karin. They were his, too, but were not children in the way of his youth. Vampires didn't recognize inheritance when it came to kingdoms. They spoke of bloodlines and loyalty, but it wasn't the language of dynasty. It was a dangerous idea, a human idea. Eric recognized the danger, but in the same moment, he knew he was helpless to stop it. "I am Hövding. I have a kingdom and it needs to be deserving of my line."

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked. He'd been so focused, he'd missed her rising. He covered his distraction by turning his face into her hand.

"Our children are returning to us," he said, although he knew it should have been the last thing he shared, but instead, it was the first.

"Rick's okay?" Sookie sat up, as if to get out of bed, but Eric grabbed her hand, pulling her back against him. It had been too long and he wouldn't give up the comfort of feeling her flesh against his own.

"Thalia says they are well, thin," Eric whispered into her fragrant hair.

"Sixty days at sea," and Sookie sighed before settling. "Well? What else? Might as well spit it out."

"What are you waiting for me to say?" Eric asked.

Sookie eye-rolled him, then shifted so they could look at each other as they leaned against the headboard. "Is she pregnant?"

Eric knew he didn't have to say it. It was written on his face, but after nodding once, he asked, "How did you know?"

It was in their bond, her disappointment. What surprised him was that Sookie wasn't surprised. "I grew up in a small town in the South, Eric," she explained. "Just watching the two of them together, I could see every quickie marriage I grew up with coming right around the corner. It wasn't like they were hiding it. I can still smell it! Rick and Brigid were having sex every chance they got. You couldn't be in the same room with them without knowing that! Sixty days at sea? Could be she'd had one of those shots, but I didn't get the impression she was all that committed one way or the other to birth control. Of course, growing up in New England, who knows if they're thinking marriage. Most of the baby marriages I saw growing up fended up in divorce, anyway." Sookie shook her head. "Truth be told, I'd have been more surprised if you told me she wasn't expecting." Sookie leaned against the headboard, looking off into space. "Oh, Rick! This isn't like the time he broke his leg! This isn't going to be mended with a cast and a couple weeks of bedrest."

"Thalia says he is very protective of her," Eric told his mate.

Sookie nodded, "Well, at least that's something. If they've come out of this little adventure still talking, who knows?" Eric didn't bother hiding his curiosity. He'd expected railing and complaining, but Sookie seemed resigned, almost complacent. "What?" she asked before her lips quirked up. "Don't think I'm not going to give Rick a piece of my mind, I am! But what's done is done," and then Sookie gasped. "Fuck a zombie!"

"What? What is it?" Eric asked.

"Gran!" Sookie exclaimed. Her mouth fell open and she looked at him with new eyes. "And you'll be Grandpa!" She gave him a once-over, "Not like you look like any Grandpa I ever saw!"

He hadn't worked it through yet, but instead of thinking about it more, the words tumbled out. "I will become the King Louisiana deserves," he pledged. "I will dedicate myself, Sookie, so that my line, our line will rule in peace."

It still didn't make sense to him, but of all women, his Sookie understood him. "You never wanted the politics, Eric," she reminded him. "You don't have to do this."

"It's different, now." He traced her lip and then the line of her cheek.

They just sat quietly, each content in their thoughts, but after a bit, she said, "I know that's not all Thalia had to say. Maybe you should tell me the rest."

"Of course," and Eric did.

When he told her about the Fae attack, Sookie swore. "Those bastards!" Her eyes were burning as they narrowed. "I warned those Cranes that Brigid was under my protection! I'm going to have to do something about this. I can't have them thinking they can attack her without there being consequences."

It made Eric chuckle. "How bloodthirsty you've become, my Sookie! A true Queen!" and he tightened his hold, enjoying the feel of her against him. "We should ask Karin's help. It might be worth simply wiping them out."

"It would be final solution," Sookie agreed too readily, before becoming the Sookie he knew again. "But that wouldn't be right. They are related to Brigid. Killing everyone is never the right answer."

"Our son might not agree," Eric sniffed, and told Sookie how it was Rick's sword that ended the Fae man in England.

"Oh, my poor boy!" Sookie exclaimed. "I can't imagine how he feels about that! When did you say they were getting here?" and in spite of his trying to catch her hands, Sookie was out of bed, headed for the bathroom. He joined her in the shower, and while she laughed, she also batted his hands away. "Stop it!" she said shortly when his persistence wore out her patience. "Two hours? I've got all kinds of things I need to arrange. They'll need a suite of rooms, and clothes. I think under the circumstances, it's best if they stay here, with us in the Palace. There's food to think about, and I'm sure Brigid needs to see a doctor."

Eric had seen this Sookie before, but it had been a long time. This was Sookie the organizer, a woman of lists and duties. Her eyes flashed and she moved with purpose. Unfortunately, it was purpose that didn't include taking care of his needs. "You will need your strength," he purred as he flipped her a towel. "We should feed."

"Feed?" and then her mouth dropped opened as he pushed his lust. Most times he backed off, but not this time.

"I can cut the bond off, Mr. Needy-Pants!" Sookie warned.

"But, you won't," Eric purred some more. "It has been a long time since I've seen you so alive, Älskade. You feel it, as I do."

"Destiny," she sighed, his clever, wonderful wife.

"A crossroads," he agreed. "Our lives will change."

"Forever," and taking his hand, Sookie pulled them toward the hall. It wasn't until the elevator door opened that she remembered they were naked. For one moment, Eric thought in this she'd change as well, but in the end, Sookie raced back for their robes. As they rode down Eric reflected that it was good. In times of great change one needed to know there was one constant thing, and in his world, it was the woman at his side.


	26. Chapter 26 - Grown

**Chapter 26 – Grown**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

She took him hard and fast in the elevator. She'd fed without hesitation as naturally as if she'd been doing it from her first rising. He could feel her other needs, even if she didn't show any sign, but once the doors shut behind them, she'd pulled the button to stop the car. The alarm sounded but no one checked on them. Eric knew the camera told the guards all they needed to know. He did his best to respect his mate's dignity, shielding her body from the lens. It was night. The guards would be vampire. They would make sure no copies were made.

He'd hoped for an encore once they reached their suite, but as soon as the elevator started moving again, Eric knew it wasn't to be. Sookie's restlessness made being close to her feel as if he was holding a live wire. "What time?" she asked as the doors opened.

She'd had to wait until he'd retrieved his phone. "Three hours," he told her. "Maybe four. The manifest is posted, but there's no update from the tower."

Sookie flashed past him into the bathroom on her way to the shower. "I'm thinking the guest suites on the fourth floor," she said aloud. "There's two bedrooms and full bathrooms. That way they can have some living space to themselves."

'Thalia said Brigid smells uncomfortably Fae," Eric told her as he stepped in to share her shower.

"How bad can it be?" and Sookie frowned. "If there's folks after them, the best place for Rick and Brigid is here! Fae chasing them. Vampires chasing us," and Sookie grinned. "Seems like old times!"

"I like you like this," and Eric dropped fang.

His sassy mate spun around, cupping her soapy breasts, pushing them together. "Like this?" she teased, dropping fang herself, but in the next instant she'd rinsed and pushed past him, grabbing the towel, heading back to their bedroom. "Or like this? Giving you every reason to chase me?" she called.

"You offering?" Eric replied, but he didn't bother. Sookie thoughts were already on the next task. She was happy. He could feel her well enough.

He wasn't surprised to find she'd already left their bedroom when he emerged. He could hear her in their sitting area. She was speaking with housekeeping, talking menus. "Oh, and will you ask Amy Ludwig to stop by tonight? I want them both checked out."

Eric checked his phone again. "Meet me downstairs," he told Sookie. In past Eric would have canceled meetings, preferring to bury himself in his wife, but things felt different. He now found work took precedence over play and, for once, it didn't worry him. He realized his kingdom mattered in a way beyond the loyalties of vassals and the satisfaction of acquiring.

Sookie gave him a quick nod, shifting away to concentrate on the job at hand. Eric texted first Pam and then Karin. As the doors opened, a guard intercepted him. "Hunter Savoy is in your office. He is most anxious to speak with you…" and the guard glanced into the elevator, "and the Queen."

"She will join me shortly," Eric replied, and then he saw it. The guard's expression changed just a bit. He stood taller, almost at attention. Instead of following closely, the guard allowed space to form between them, a mark of respect, and Eric's chin lifted a touch higher.

Hunter was pacing in the office. "Finally!" he said by way of greeting. "Look, can we get this show on the road? I've been cooling my heels all day."

"I realize coming with your Aunt to the Palace was not your first choice," Eric answered.

"Where is Aunt Sookie?" Hunter demanded, looking toward the door.

Instead of answering Hunter's question, Eric checked his phone for Pam's reply. "I asked that the Were you questioned last night be sent here." Eric flashed his progeny's text. "Pam tells me he was driven down today. Have you seen him yet?"

"No," and Hunter shook his head. "No, no one's telling me anything." Heidi's scent was strong and Eric automatically assessed the young man's state. The agitation was a clear sign, but there were others. Hunter's eyes had that slight shine and his skin glowed.

"You are close to turning." Eric watched Hunter pause in his pacing. "Is this something you wish?"

Hunter looked angry, but then he looked frightened. He refused to make eye contact, his jaw working before he asked, "How close?"

Eric's instincts tingled. "I think in view of everything that's happening, it would be best if you chose to remain here with us for a while," he told Hunter. "Turning should be a conscious choice. You are a member of my family. I forbid an accidental turning."

"Whoa!" and Hunter held up both hands. "Who said anything about accidental turning! Look, Heidi and I… well, we'll be more careful, okay?"

"I will make it a command. You will remain here," Eric decided.

Sookie chose that moment to arrive, and Hunter turned on her. "You can't just order me! I'm a grown man…"

"What's going on?" Sookie asked Eric.

"I've decided Hunter should remain in New Orleans for a period of time. Look at him, Lover, and recognize the signs. He has had a great deal of vampire blood. It's possible he's addicted. Certainly, Heidi can freely monitor him through such a tie. See the way his fingers move? He is close to turning. It could happen any time."

"You want to become a vampire?" Sookie asked Hunter.

"I don't know!" Hunter exclaimed. "Maybe? I…"

"Well, if you don't know, then I think your Uncle Eric is right and you should stay right here!" Sookie's tone sounded like a pronouncement as well. From Eric's perspective, it was, but Hunter had other ideas.

"You can't order me!" he protested. "For all you're kin, this is my life, my decision."

"A decision that's being influenced!" Sookie pointed out. "Hunter, I can tell you for a fact, nothing is more powerful than vampire blood. You'll find everything colored by who's giving It to you. There are whole parts of my life where I look back and know the decisions I made were because Bill Compton wanted me to act that way, not because I was making those decisions on my own. You being this close to turning, and not doing it intentionally? Sweetie, that's a warning sign!" Hunter's mouth opened, but Sookie held up her hand. "Eric's right about this. Now, I'll grant you, he can't force you to stay here, but he can banish Heidi from his kingdom and the kingdoms of our allies. Is that what you want?"

"I can't believe you'd do this!" Hunter's jaw tightened, his eyes flashed. "This is because you want to use me!"

Sookie sighed. "You know it's no such thing!" She waited and after a bit, Hunter's eyes dropped.

"You're right. I know you're not like that," he confessed. "I don't know. It's just…"

"You love Heidi, I know," and Sookie laid her hand on his arm. "I'm sure she loves you, too, which is why she wouldn't want you to be hurt or forced into something you didn't wish." Sookie waited for Hunter to meet her eyes. "Right? She'll understand when you tell her you need to spend some time away to let the effects of your blood-sharing wear off. Isn't that what people who care about each other do?"

Hunter was nodding, so Eric signaled for the Were to be brought in. "We have several hours before we need to be at the airport," he interrupted. "Perhaps we should use this time wisely."

"Are you ready?" Sookie asked Hunter. Eric thought such pandering unnecessary, but it seemed to pacify the young human. Sookie flashed her mate a look and he could hear her using one of her sayings. ' _Sugar catches more flies than vinegar_.'

"You sure you're up for this, Auntie?" Hunter asked in return. "You sure you don't want to head over to the airport to wait?"

"There is nothing to be gained by doing that!" Eric couldn't understand why Hunter would suggest it. His eyes narrowed, wondering if Hunter was seeking to distract them further, but Sookie interpreted the younger man's words differently,

"You know you're welcome to join us when we go. I'm sure Rick and Brigid would be happy to see another friendly face." Sookie laughed self-consciously, signaling Rick's first words with his Mother might not be entirely kind.

"No," and Hunter shook his head. "It's okay. You should see them first. I'll wait here."

"Then it's settled," and Sookie turned as the door opened, admitting the guards and their prisoner. Sookie seemed satisfied, but Eric's instincts were tingling.

"Watch the time!" Sookie cautioned Eric as the guards pushed their prisoner into a chair, checking his bonds, and then retreating to stand along the wall.

"What are we doing with him tonight?" Hunter asked.

"I want you to show me what you did last night," and Eric walked to the far end of the room to stand near the guards. From here, he could watch, yet not be a distraction. Sookie nodded, then closed her eyes. Hunter stared at the Were. He didn't close them, although his eyes became less focused. "Can you hear me?" Eric asked. Sookie didn't respond, so Eric used their bond. "Can you hear me?" he asked again.

"Yes," Sookie answered aloud.

"Describe what you see." They established that the library that represented the Were's thoughts looked much as it had the previous night. The bookcase where the glamour was placed was also identical. Books were back in the exact position they'd been found before. Hunter was still able to read the blank pages. Everything was identical until they were asked to return. Where Sookie hadn't been able to see the exit before, now she could.

"It's like now that I know what to look for, I can see it," she said once they'd returned.

"You said you wanted us to see if we could plant an idea?" Hunter asked.

"No," and Eric smiled. "No, that's enough for tonight, Hunter. We have to pick up your cousins from the airport and there are some contracts I need to review with your Aunt."

"Well, if that's all," and Hunter started for the door.

"I'd like you to plan to stay in the Palace for the week," Eric said quickly, "Maybe longer. This skill is unknown to us. We need to understand what it means and your help will be invaluable." Eric laid his hand on Hunter's arm to get his attention. "I'd also like you to keep this between ourselves. Don't tell anyone about this until we understand it more."

"Really?" Hunter didn't bother hiding his feelings. "I mean, I have a life," and then he sighed. "Yeah, sure, I get it. Vampire secrets and all." He waited for Eric to drop his hand before he smiled. "You must be pretty excited, Rick and Brigid returning tonight and all. Don't worry, I won't cause trouble." No sooner was Hunter out the door than Eric had his phone out.

"What was all that all about?" Sookie asked.

"I'm having him watched," Eric answered. When Sookie huffed, he finished his messages and gave her his attention. "Think, Lover. He's being heavily influenced by vampire blood. We have a spy."

"Hunter would never…" Sookie exclaimed.

"I agree. He wouldn't, but others would." Eric waited for the idea to sink in. "Did he ask where he'd stay? No. He was anxious to get away from us."

Sookie glanced at the Were who still sat, glassy-eyed, in the room. "I hope you're wrong," she sniffed while gesturing toward the Were, "Well, what do you want to do with him?"

"I want you to try and remove the glamour you found," Eric replied. When Sookie's eyes widened, Eric added, "And I want you to see if you can plant your own idea."

"I don't know." Sookie was biting her lip, her arms crossed. She stared at the Were again. "The blank books were there, but how would I remove glamour?"

"Take one of those books with you when we leave?" Eric suggested.

Sookie stared at her mate. "Sounds pretty straightforward, but if this doesn't work, we might actually hurt him. You know what happens when folks get glamoured too often. They just seem…"

"Slow," Eric finished.

"Damaged," Sookie echoed.

"I'll compensate his Packmaster," Eric shrugged.

"Do we know if he has a family?" Sookie asked.

Eric felt his temper flare, but when his mate's chin lifted, he tamped it down. "I will find out," he assured her, "but this is pointless speculation. It's just as likely removing the glamour will put him back to rights."

Sookie nodded. Eric could see she wanted to believe him. "I guess," she conceded, then turning toward their prisoner, said, "I'm going in."

Eric monitored Sookie through their bond. Without Hunter, the connection felt muted, as if she had traveled a great distance instead of standing right beside him. Five minutes passed. Fifteen, and suddenly, Sookie blinked and looked right at him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Do you have any sense of which part of the glamour you took?" Eric couldn't help himself. He folded her into his arms. She was his and he sensed danger in what they were doing. ' _Kingdom_ ,' he reminded himself, thinking of Sookie, but also of those who would follow.

She grinned, his wonderful wife. "I took them all!"

They turned to find the Were staring at them. He wasn't trying to rise, but he looked fully aware. "Where am I?" he asked.

"New Orleans," Eric answered, pushing the button to signal their guards. "Do you know who I am?"

"The North Man," the Were nodded, "and his Queen." The guards entered and the Were's expression changed. "What did I do? Are you going to kill me?"

"Should I?" and Eric waited.

The Were glanced around. While he was processing, Sookie struck. "Maybe you should tell us about Bernard."

The Were hadn't been prepared to hear the name and he looked guilty. Realizing he'd been caught, he decided against pretending. "Fine, I know Bernard. He doesn't like you folks much."

"He's been using his glamour against me," Eric stated. "Turning people in this state into spies, using them to collect information."

"He's smart about it, too," the Were confirmed. "Even when another vampire removes it, the glamour returns. Never seen anything like it."

"The blank books," Sookie whispered.

"Why are you helping him?" Eric asked the Were.

"Money!" the Were answered all too quickly. "He's paying, a lot," The Were glanced away, "and I know him. Used to be we Weres along the border spent a lot of time in Jackson, hanging with the Pack there. Bernard and I used to see each other at the King's place, you know, Club Dead."

"I know the place," Eric nodded.

"He says the two of you got cozy once," He said it with a leer, but after glancing at Sookie, colored and looked at the guard instead.

"Glamour him," Eric ordered. The Were expected it and he didn't resist. Once he was glassy-eyed again, Eric turned back to Sookie. "Do you feel up to trying something else?"

"What did you have in mind?" Sookie was starting to look stressed. His first instinct was to suggest they delay, but instead he decided to leave this decision up to her.

"I'd like you to try and plant your own thought, not as glamour from the outside, but as glamour from within. See if the books you took are back. The more we can understand about your gift, the better." As he knew she would, Sookie agreed. He'd never been prouder. His mate lifted her chin and stepped forward.

The bond felt as it had before without Hunter, muted, but Eric still felt her moving within the Were's mind. This time she was faster, barely 'gone' ten minutes. "The blank books were missing," she said, shaking herself. "I think I did it. I figured if taking a book removed the glamour, it would work the same for new ideas. I found a book toward the back and wrote in it. I told him he likes to wear pink."

Eric grinned. "Wake him," he commanded the guard.

When the Were glanced around, himself again, Sookie handed him a glass of water. "So, tell me, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," their prisoner said quickly, but then his eyes rounded, "but I like to wear pink."

"An interesting choice," and Eric nodded to the guards. "I'd like to keep our guest a few days. See that he has a comfortable room." The guard hesitated, and Eric added, "Not too special."

"How special will it be?" Sookie asked after they'd left.

"He deserves our dungeons," Eric replied, "but he isn't going there. I'd imagine they'll lock him into staff quarters or one of the smaller guest rooms. Someplace without windows." He pulled out his phone and read a message. "I am afraid Hunter will be joining him in a locked room."

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked, but Eric's fingers were flying. His daughter answered on the first ring. "Pam? It's her. Don't let her slip through your fingers. If she manages to get away, it will be difficult to catch her."

"What's going on?" Sookie asked, but then Eric could see she'd figured it out. "Heidi? She's the spy?"

"Probably," Eric nodded. "Hunter called her as soon as he left us. She knew what to ask and he told her everything."

"It could be she cares about him," Sookie suggested, making excuses. "I ask you about your day when we're apart." When Eric didn't say anything, Sookie protested, "You can't suspect Hunter! If he meant to betray us, we'd know!"

"No, I don't suspect him. I think Hunter's under Heidi's influence." Eric waited. In past, Sookie would have sided with her family, regardless of the evidence, but again, she didn't disappoint.

"I hate the idea of locking him up, but I agree. Best to be safe," and then, "Oh, poor Hunter!"

"He'll be uncomfortable for a while, but he'll recover in time. The blood will wear off and he will return to himself." Eric leaned toward her, "As you did, Lover. Do you remember?"

"I'm ashamed when I think about it," and then his Sookie grinned, "except for the part about you, of course. After all, Bill Compton wasn't the only one feeding me his blood, was he?"

"I never manipulated you!" Eric protested.

"Oh?" and Sookie poked him, "What about those dreams after Dallas?"

"That wasn't manipulation! I was making you promises," and Eric gathered her close, kissing her upturned lips. "You may have benefited, but I was the one who was dreaming," he purred.

"And has it been a good dream?" his wife asked.

"The best," he assured her.

Sookie glanced toward the door, "Hunter will be mad at us. I just hope he forgives us in time. I hate that we have to do this, but I do understand."

The airport in New Orleans was located less than fifteen minutes from the Palace. Of course, Sookie and Eric didn't go to the terminal the City's thousands of visitors used. Instead, they drove down side streets until they pulled into the open door of the high building that housed Anubis Airlines. "They're on final approach," the vampire in charge told them. There were workers standing outside near the runways, lights in hand, prepared to direct the plane from England into the building once it taxied over.

"Do you think he's grown taller?" Sookie was staring across the airfield, watching the larger jets lumbering past.

"He's only been gone two months, Älskade," Eric chuckled.

"It seems so much longer," and she slipped her hand into his, "A lifetime."

"They've landed," the vampire said, pressing his headset closer to her ear. Eric felt Sookie's anxiety ratchet.

He pushed calm her way, but it seemed a drop in the ocean. She was wringing her hands. "You are making me nervous, Lover," he scolded. Sookie glanced at him, mouthing ' _sorry_ ,' but in another instant was staring out into the night again, her nerves dancing.

A private plane headed their way, but then rolled past them toward another hangar. Long moments passed before the sharp nose of a small, black jet turned toward them. The workers on the tarmac swung into action, pulling blocks into place and waving their lights. Sookie covered her ears, the whine of the engine almost painful. They stepped back, prepared for the plane to pull directly into the building, but instead, the plane stopped outside well short of the building and powered down. Eric glanced toward the vampire in charge. She was talking on her headset. After another exchange she nodded and approached them. "Majesty, Thalia has asked you join them on the plane."

"Both of us?" Sookie asked.

The vampire didn't answer. Eric knew the request had been meant for him alone, but he also knew this was a battle not worth fighting. "I'm sure Thalia meant both of us, my Queen," and taking Sookie's hand, they walked toward the plane together. The stairs lowered and Thalia herself came out to meet them.

"You need to be prepared," she said as she bowed. "The smell is pronounced. It has been difficult for me. For one who is young," and Thalia's eyes swung toward Sookie, "it may be overwhelming. You must, of course, judge for yourself."

"What smell?" Sookie asked, already heading for the stairs. She wasn't two steps up before her fangs descended and her mouth fell open. "Oh!"

Eric rushed to stand behind her, his hand on her shoulder, ready to pull her back. "Open your mouth and blow the air out, Sookie. Don't inhale! I know it's instinct, but it will make it easier. Give yourself a minute."

"I want… I want…" she gasped.

"I know, Lover," and Eric wrapped his arms around her just in case. "This is how you have smelled to me so many times," he purred in her ear. "I wanted to feed and fuck and rub myself all over you…"

"Until I was dead," Sookie said, her voice tight.

"I love you. I could never kill you. You love Rick and you have pledged your protection to Brigid. You could never kill them." Eric waited, allowing that sink in before he acknowledged, "The smell of Fae can be overwhelming to our kind."

They stood on the stairs for another moment before Sookie squared her shoulders a little and said, "I've got this. I'm fine."

"I'm here," Eric assured her, "I won't let you do something you'll regret later. You can trust me," and together, they walked on to the small plane.

Rick was standing in the aisle as they came into the cabin. He took a step toward them, and then stopped. "Mom?"

Rick did look taller, but maybe it was because his jeans were hanging from his hips. Their son looked older, too, a gold beard and mustache covering much of his lower face. His hair wasn't exactly clean but it still shone as it curled over his collar. He turned from them to glance at the woman behind him. Their hands were linked, and Eric could see his son drew strength from his mate, just as Eric drew strength from his Queen. "Are you okay?" Rick asked his Mother.

"I should be asking you that," Sookie replied, her voice tight. She was struggling not to breath, but with each passing minute, she was becoming more comfortable, fighting her instincts. She took a step forward, halted, and then another. Eric felt the moment she relaxed, and he released her so she could fold their son in her arms.

"Son," Eric said as their eyes met over Sookie's head. Then Eric's eyes moved further back to the other blond on the plane. Brigid was thin, too. Her hair was bright, almost glowing, but her eyes were sunken in her face, a classic Mother's mask. It had been a long time since Eric had seen a pregnant woman up close. In Brigid's face he saw his own mother's as she carried her last child and he saw Aude's as she sheltered another of his children within her body. "Brigid," and he bowed his head. That caused his son to half-turn, breaking Sookie's grip. Rick looped his arm around his woman, drawing her closer and smiling just for her. ' _Family_ ,' Eric thought. "Daughter," he greeted her.

Brigid's eyes were his. He could have glamoured her, but he didn't. "Are you well?" he asked instead.

"Tired," she sighed. "Good."

"You must be exhausted!" Sookie was struggling, her emotions a roil, but she was doing well. Rick was watching her closely, which wasn't helping, but his mate kept her emotions level.

"Perhaps we should sit down?" Eric suggested. "Do you wish to eat?" he asked Brigid. "We may be here for some time. There will still be food in the galley."

She told them she was fine, but Rick stood, walking past Brigid toward the back of the plane. "I made arrangements for you to stay with us in New Orleans," Sookie said when the silence became awkward. "Now I'm thinking it's not such a good idea."

"Thalia said we'd be vampire chum," Brigid looked almost apologetic. "I don't really understand it."

"It's your biology," Eric told her. "It's nothing you've done."

"It does change things," and Sookie looked his way. "Of course, they can't stay in the Palace."

Rick returned with a tray. He held out warmed blood for his Mother and Eric and a salad plate with cookies for Brigid. He sat down on the long banquette, making Brigid move a little further away.

"Thalia says Brigid's Fae," and he glanced at Brigid. "I know you are, too, Mom, but Thalia says you aren't related. Still, what I don't understand is how you can both be Fae and none of us knew about Brigid."

"I have a theory, but there is much to be said. This is not be the place," Eric interrupted. "We need to get off this plane, somewhere not so confined."

"Hadley's apartment," Sookie suggested.

"A good choice," and Eric pulled out his phone. "The car is pulling closer. Thalia can drive. I'll have Maxwell reach out to the local Packmaster. You'll need protection…" Rick started, but then he settled back.

"There are so many vampires in New Orleans." Sookie was feeling stressed again, so Eric pulled her closer.

"It would make sense to have Rick and Brigid outside the City," he agreed.

"We could stay with Karin and Peter," Rick suggested.

"Too many people in Lafayette," and Eric dismissed the idea. "College campuses are a nightmare for security. Visitors are expected."

"Not like Chester," and Rick sighed. "Something about a small town where everyone knows everyone."

"It would have been the best option," Sookie agreed. "But Bon Temps may be the next best place. Jason's there. I know he'll look out for you. It's a small town, like Chester. Everyone knows everyone. Any strangers would be noticed." Eric could see the wheels in Sookie's head were turning. "We had the house retrofitted. It can be entirely locked down if it came to that."

"Bon Temps is not such a small town anymore," Eric pointed out.

"Mustapha is there. And Rubio. They'll keep an eye out, too," Sookie persisted.

"We don't need to make a decision about this tonight," Eric growled.

"You shouldn't be making this decision at all!" Rick interrupted. "This is our decision! Brigid's and mine. We'll talk about it tonight and let you know what we decide." His jaw was set in that expression Eric recognized all too well. "For now, let's just get to the apartment. Brigid's tired."

"Oh!" and Sookie pulled out her phone. "You're right. I guess we were being pretty high-handed. But since I'm making confessions, I should tell you I already made arrangements for Amy Ludwig to swing by and take a look at Brigid."

"Figured Thalia would tell you about us," and Rick sighed, before answering the unasked question, "Unexpecting wasn't expected, but you should know we're both pretty happy about it."

"Who's Amy Ludwig?" Brigid poked Rick, pulling his attention back. Eric could see his son's woman did look wrung out, her fingers pale and fragile.

"A doctor," Rick told her. "I think it's a good idea, Brig."

"Mothers need vitamins," Sookie added. "Amy will be able to tell you how you're doing and if everything's okay, you know, with the baby and all."

"And she'll lick your hand!" Rick chuckled. "Can't tell you why she does it. Gross as all get out, but I trust her. She knows about things."

"Bon Temps still works under the blessing of the Fae," Eric growled to Sookie.

"The blessing of my family, not hers!" Sookie snapped back, her jaw jutting at the same angle her son used only a moment ago.

"You're ready?" Rick asked Brigid. When she nodded, he turned to Sookie. "You should probably step out first."

When they exited, the car was waiting only steps away on the tarmac. The Anubis employees were clustered inside the building, waiting to bring the airplane inside once they'd gone. "They'll want to fumigate," Thalia growled.

"They employ Weres. A good cleaning will take care of it," Eric assured her. Sookie slid into the back, but Eric turned to watch his son come down the stairs first, then turn to take Brigid's hand. She was wrapped in a coat, but the swell was visible.

As they approached the car, Eric stepped forward, holding out his hand in the universal gesture humans understood. "May I?"

Brigid showed no fear, but she held Rick's hand tight as Eric laid his large hand over her belly. There was nothing to feel, not yet, but the hardness was there. After a moment, he stepped back, letting Rick and Brigid slide into the car. Eric took the seat next to Thalia. He could feel his mate's curiosity. She had watched him, but he couldn't explain why he did it. What Eric Northman did know was he felt compelled to acknowledge this child and the woman who carried it.


	27. Chapter 27 - The World in His Eyes

**Chapter 27 – World in His Eyes**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

Sookie glanced across the car seat. Her son was seated between Brigid and her, his knees pulled up to accommodate the car console. He was looking out Brigid's window, her hand held tightly in his lap. He was her Rick, but, then again, he wasn't. It was more than the beard, it was his eyes. Sookie thought of how he'd been when he'd brought Brigid to the Palace just before they left. He'd been more carefree. The man who sat beside her was…well, just that. A man. She felt the boy she'd raised, the baby she'd held, had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Rick chose that moment to look at her. It only confirmed Sookie's impression. Her child was gone.

"How was it?" Sookie croaked. She could see Rick wasn't sure what she was asking, so Sookie clarified. "The trip? You were gone over two months."

Rick turned from her to look at Brigid. When he answered, it was her he was telling, not Sookie. "It was something I'll carry for the rest of my life," he said.

"I remember skies so dark, so full of stars, I felt I was sailing through space itself," Eric said from the front seat. "When I sailed it wasn't like it is now. You didn't know what lay ahead of you. There were some who believed we would fall over the world's edge, or find the boundary of this world and accidentally cross into the otherworld, losing our way among ghosts."

"There were moments like that," Rick nodded. "I can't imagine what it took to start a journey like you did, Dad, without technology. I mean, you learn pretty quick to respect the ocean. If we'd run into real trouble, we knew help wouldn't make it to where we were any time soon."

"Some things in this world can't be tamed," Brigid agreed.

"We saw things that were amazing," and Rick turned back toward Sookie. "There was one time, we'd been becalmed for two days and most of the morning, but the wind finally found us. It was bright outside, no rain, so we were all on deck, putting out all the canvas we had to capture the wind so we could get moving, and then we saw them. They looked like logs just under the water's surface."

"Basking sharks," Brigid explained.

"It was like seeing dinosaurs, Mom." Rick's eyes looked less haunted. In his tanned face, Sookie could see Eric as he might have been had he not been turned. "There were four of them, swimming along. The water so clear you could see their mouths open. They were straining the water, feeding. You couldn't really see their tails moving, but they moved right past us so they had to be swimming strong. They were longer than the boat."

"I'd seen them before," Brigid added. "You expect sharks to be grey, but these aren't. They're brown."

"Weren't you afraid?" Sookie asked.

"They're plankton eaters," Brigid answered. "The only thing that could happen is they accidentally hit your boat, but even then, you'd probably hurt them more than they'd hurt you."

"Gentle giants," Rick added. "And the whales and porpoise! They'd show up out of nowhere. I think they were traveling from one place to another, just like us."

Brigid's eyes were distant, "The farther we got, the less we saw, but that's the ocean. You get away from the rocks and shores and it's like a great plain…"

"Or a desert," Rick said. It was hard not to notice, the way they finished each other's sentences.

Sookie's impatience kicked in. Stories of sharks were fine, but Rick wasn't telling her what she needed to hear. "We expected you'd be in England sooner," she prompted.

"I'm sorry we worried you," Rick told her. "I know our leaving was abrupt, but it seemed the right thing to do at the time."

"It wasn't," Sookie said too quickly. "There are always different ways to approach life's challenges, Rick. You, of all people, know that. Running is rarely the answer."

"It was their answer, Lover," Eric interrupted. She could feel his warning. She knew she was pushing, but Eric scolding her mentally didn't help.

Still, Sookie bit her tongue and smiling tightly, said, "Yes, of course." Since she could, she didn't bother shielding her frustration, sending it full force toward Eric. Turning around, he raised his eyebrow and then smirked. It was enough and she was able to settle for a moment, but in another instant, she was leaning forward, anxious to be out of the car. Sookie didn't have to wait long. Two more turns and they were pulling into the small courtyard of the house where Hunter's mother had lived.

In a flash, Eric was out of the car, opening Sookie's door. He extended his hand, pulling her toward him. "They are safe" he whispered in her ear. "Allow them to tell their story their way in their own time."

"But they aren't saying anything!" Sookie growled.

"They aren't like you, Lover," Eric pointed out. "This is more adventure than either of them has ever experienced. Until now, they have been living it. Much has happened, even since they landed. Give them time."

Rick had walked past them to take the bags from the trunk. "Leave them!" Eric ordered. "Take Brigid upstairs. We will join you shortly."

Eric kept his arms wrapped around Sookie, holding her in place so she couldn't follow the young people too closely. "We must thank Thalia," he hissed. "There are things to be done, arrangements to be made. Best to do it now, yes?"

Sookie managed to pull her eyes from the house where her son and Brigid were heading up the stairs. "Of course," she nodded. "It's just, now that's he's here…"

"He isn't going anywhere tonight, Lover," Eric soothed. "Have patience."

Sookie sighed, taking in air again. The scent of Fae remained, faint in the thin night breeze. Thalia was standing beside the car, watching them. Sookie walked over, knowing Eric would follow once he'd handled the bags. "We owe you a great deal," she told the small vampire, bowing low before her. "You brought them home, safe and sound." Sookie took another breath, and, still bowed, said, "You have any favor you wish of me, one you can call any time."

"There is no need to speak of favors, now." Eric had joined them, bowing as well. "Family need never ask favors. Thalia has earned a place with us for as long as she wishes." He straightened, telling Thalia, "You will be my sister, if you agree."

Thalia laughed. "Your sister? That will make you even less popular than me!" Her mouth worked for a minute, and then she glanced at the house. "They look strong, but they aren't." It was to Sookie Thalia turned her dark gaze. She swept her eyes up and down her Queen before saying, "As your sister, I am telling you this thing. They are fragile. They barely spoke on the plane. She slept, but he drifted."

"Shock?" Eric asked.

"This was his first kill," Thalia reminded them. "It was bloody. The body remained. He stared at it a long time."

"Kill…" Sookie gasped. "Of course! You're right. He's different…"

"From you," Eric completed her sentence. "Who was your first, Lover? The Were?"

"No," and Sookie shook her head. "No, it was Rene, the man who killed my Gran."

"So, how did you overcome your squeamishness about it?" Eric asked her.

It gave Sookie pause. "I'm not sure," she said after a bit. "I mean, I'd already seen one dead body by then. There were police. Bill was walking in the sun to try to get to me. I…" and she found remembering that time as difficult, one bloody event tumbling after the next, not like things since being turned. "I'm sure it bothered me, but there was so much killing, I think I just blocked it out," she confessed.

"You'd been beaten," Eric remembered. "Compton had his blood in you. He was desensitizing you, making you ready to become the Queen's."

"For all your progeny's adventures, Rick has led a sheltered life," Thalia told them.

"The car is yours," Eric told the smaller vampire. "We will call another when we're ready. My kingdom is open to you. Your name will open my accounts. You are as if our Maker was one."

"Then we'll pretend you had my Maker, North Man," Thalia smirked. "I wouldn't claim that piece of shit that was your Maker for all the pledges of loyalty."

"Ah," and Eric grinned, too. "So, Victus no more?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" and Thalia climbed behind the wheel of the car.

As Eric and Sookie watched her drive away, Eric said, "This will probably add to our troubles."

That made Sookie frown, "I don't understand."

"Thalia isn't welcome most places," Eric explained. "She has a habit of making herself a problem. She is too independent. Declaring her family will confirm the bad opinion some are forming of us and what we are doing in Louisiana."

"Well, fuck a zombie!" Sookie exclaimed. "Since when are we in a good place when it comes to vampire politics? They think I'm a witch. They think you're cursed. Why shouldn't we add the vampire world's black sheep to the family?" Sookie wrapped her arms around this man who meant everything to her. "Go big or go home, Eric Northman! Don't like our family? Well, bring it!"

"I love it when you're sassy!" and Eric leaned down to kiss her. "So confident, my Lover! It makes me hard," and he moved her hand so she could see for herself.

"Well, you're just going to have to hold that thought!" and Sookie squeezed him enough to make his eyes warm. "You're the one who wanted arrangements to be made, and you're right. Come on!" and Sookie pulled her phone from her jacket. "Let's get busy, and then we can get upstairs. We do need to talk with those two. I don't want them taking off again."

Eric tapped her nose, "I don't think they wish another adventure any time soon, Älskade."

"Well, I hope you're right," Sookie huffed.

"I wish I wasn't," Eric replied, but he didn't explain. Instead, his fingers were flying.

Sookie alerted the Palace to have the clothes she'd purchased for Rick and Brigid sent to the apartment, along with all the soaps and other small gifts she'd had placed in the suite she'd arranged. ' _Send by human courier_. _Pack food_ ,' she instructed. "So, how are we going to handle this?" she asked Eric, "Not like we can declare this a 'no vampire' zone."

"I've been considering that," Eric nodded. "If they insist on remaining in the City, Amy Ludwig may be able to help. A suggestion of contagion or quarantine."

Sookie glanced back at the apartment. "You suppose she's in there already?"

"I suppose she's wherever she wishes to be," Eric shrugged. He was looking at the house, too. "Do you ever think of him?"

"Who?" Sookie asked. It was in the way Eric asked. "Rasul?" Eric didn't respond, so she tried again. "Alcide?"

"Quinn," Eric supplied.

"Oh." Sookie remembered this had been where she'd spent that night with the Weretiger. She didn't think Eric knew, exactly. In fact, as she thought about it, she figured Eric would assume there was more to her relationship with Quinn than it ever was. "We really weren't together," she told her mate. Eric's mouth dropped a little, and then he eyerolled her. "I mean it!" Sookie protested. "I'm not lying to you! I intended it to be more, it just… Well," and Sookie waved her hands. "It just never was. Quinn was too busy with his own important self and in the end, I think I was just a stop along the way for him."

"Did he hurt you?" Eric asked.

It wasn't as if Eric could do anything about it, even if Quinn had been a total shitheel, but as she looked at her husband, something clicked into place. "Quinn was really about making you jealous," she told him. "I knew deep down that I couldn't be the one for him and that's why I went for it. He was always going to want another Weretiger. It was his pride."

"I wanted to kill him," Eric confessed.

"I know," Sookie grinned. "Yet you didn't, because of me."

"I think a woman who teases a man like that should be punished," and Eric's eyes lit up in that sex way.

"I think some things should be forgiven," Sookie purred, "but if a little punishment makes the forgiveness easier, I might be game."

"We should conclude our business here." Eric's lips were close to hers, his fingers drifting lightly over her breast.

"Our children are never business!" Sookie protested, still she sighed when he squeezed her breast.

The race up the stairs was playful, although Sookie sobered once they stepped into the apartment. Doctor Amy Ludwig was leaning over, her ear against Brigid's chest. Rick was hovering behind Brigid, arms crossed and scowling, like a tall, blond scarecrow.

"Oh!" Sookie gasped.

"See turning didn't do your brain any favors," Amy snapped. "You used to have better manners."

"I apologize," and Sookie moved toward the apartment's kitchen. "Tea? I don't think there's any sweet tea made, but I can make some hot."

"Too late!" Amy sniffed, straightening up and jerking her chin at the cup of tea sitting on the side table. "Took you all too long to get up here. I get paid by the hour, you know."

"We just texted you!" Sookie stuttered.

"Fifteen minutes ago!" Amy pointed out. "One minute, forty minutes… It's all the same charge. One hour, and then two hours. House calls! You think I do this for just anyone?"

"How is she?" Rick interrupted.

"I'll let you know if you let me take a look at you, too." Amy cocked her eyebrow, her eyes huge behind her thick glasses.

"So you can charge my parents double?" Rick challenged.

It only made Amy laugh. "Of course! Nothing to do with professional curiosity." She turned toward Brigid, "You know, this one truly is unique. Only one of his kind in existence right now."

"I thought you said there have been others?" Brigid directed her words to Rick, apparently another conversation they'd had on their long voyage.

"Now that vampires aren't being hunted into extinction, there will be again." Amy answered, summoning a washcloth to wipe her hands. "In time." She patted the sofa beside Brigid. "Come on, Walking Dead, sit down so I can take a look at you."

Sookie moved closer, watching the small doctor poke and pry at her son. "I remember the first time you examined Rick," she said.

"Fran Miller's kitchen," Amy answered, never taking her eyes from the young people in front of her. She lifted Rick's hand, then quick as lightning, poked his finger with a needle, pressing to watch the drop of blood form. "Could have knocked me over with a feather, but that was Fran. Always finding a way to surprise the hell out of me." She glanced at Sookie, "I miss her, I truly do."

"She was an original," Rick replied.

"You're anemic," Amy scolded. "I'm guessing you ran out of bottled blood out there."

"Four weeks in," Rick confirmed.

"Naturally you didn't want to drink from her." Amy was staring at Brigid.

"I did," Rick shrugged.

"Not enough!" Brigid scolded. "You knew you needed more, but you wouldn't."

"I couldn't risk it!" Rick protested. "Brig, you were so tired…"

"Perfectly natural in the first trimester," and Amy cut off any further bickering. "You need to feed, Baby Fang. What is it Thalia calls you? Arseling?" and the doctor laughed raucously. "So fitting! Anyway, you need fresh blood and often. Two, three times a day for a while until you get yourself sorted out." She glanced at Brigid. "Once a day at least from her. It'll help her and the baby. Give her some of your blood, too, but wait a few days. Until you both get your strength back, her system doesn't need any shocks."

"How is the child?" They all turned to stare at Eric. It seemed an unusual question coming from him.

"I was just about to find out," Amy answered. She pointed down the hallway. "Come on, Corpse Bride, let's go to the bedroom."

"I'll get some dinner together," Sooke offered. She starting moving around the way she did when she was flustered. "I'll bet you could both use something warm. I'm sure the folks from the Palace will be here soon with your clothes and some more food."

"Thanks," Rick said, but then he stood. "Look, I'll just be outside. I'll keep an eye out for them," and without another word, Rick headed out the door.

Sookie started to follow their son, but Eric held up his hand. "Let him go, Lover. Do what you offered. There will be some food here, more tea. We keep the place provisioned. Make something to offer Ludwig." Sookie's mouth opened, but he cut her off, "I'll go after Rick. Why don't you check with the Palace? Find out how long before they get here. Tell them to stop out on the street. We don't need them trailing scent back with them. Order something ready-made from a restaurant. You know what they liked when they were here last. Rick and I will carry things in when they arrive."

Eric walked down to the courtyard to find Rick seated at the cast iron table next to the small fountain. The young man stared at the water, his hands dangling over his knees. "I would join you," Eric announced himself. Rick hastily wiped at his cheek, but he needn't have bothered. Eric had smelled the tears already.

The Viking said nothing, careful to mimic his son's posture, and waited. It didn't take long. "I suppose you've killed a lot of people," Rick opened.

"Many," and Eric waited some more.

"Do you remember them all?" his son asked.

"Most," Eric replied. "Not all. There were some on battlefields whose faces I don't recall. I remember the killing, but when you are surrounded on all sides, fighting for your life and the lives of your clan? The bloodlust would claim me. I became berserker. In those moments you are the sword and the axe, and the battle becomes a dance, a thing of beauty. Those I killed in stealth, or in single combat, yes, those people I remember well."

"Did it get easier?" Rick leaned forward, clasping his hands. He was staring into the water as though it were the only thing holding him together.

"Yes," Eric told him, "and no." He turned toward Rick, "You carry their souls all your life. What you need to decide is how you will accept that burden. For me, I carry it lightly. I know there are good people and bad in this world. For me, what is important is my loyalty and my willingness to die if it will serve to protect the ones I love." Rick shuddered. Eric placed his hand on his son's knee. "You must remember why it was necessary for that man to die, Rick. What would have happened if you hadn't killed him?"

"I could have just knocked him out," Rick answered.

"No," Eric snorted. "No, you couldn't have done that. He was part Fae, strong and magic. There was only one way to stop him and you did it. Now, tell me. What would have happened if you failed?"

"Thalia would be dead," Rick whispered.

"Yes." Eric agreed. "What else?"

"I don't know," and Rick shrugged. "I guess he would have taken Brigid…"

"You would be dead," Eric said it with authority, "and once it was discovered Brigid was carrying your child, that child would be dead as well." Rick gave a long shuddering gasp. "Three deaths, Rick, you prevented. Three deaths for one." Eric waited and finally, Rick turned to look at him. Eric saw the haunted look in his son's eyes.

Times were different and Eric had been younger than Rick was now when he made his first kill. It was during a raid and the man had been defending his home. To this day, Eric thought it was as much accidentally rather than purposely that his spear ran through the man's body. "My first kill was different. You were defending your mate and your clan, Rick. That Fae warrior came to kill you. He had only one purpose and you did what was necessary. There was no choice, and you didn't seek him out. He came to kill you or be killed."

"And he died." Rick's lip trembled. "I think the thing that's bothering me most…" and Rick looked away. "It was so easy."

"It was easy because your heart knew it was right," Eric told him. "Your human head is telling you to be ashamed, but your blood says otherwise. It is the battle within you causing you pain. You need to accept this thing you've done. Embrace it." Rick nodded, smiled, and then looked even more miserable.

"The only reason your mate and child are alive is because he died, my Son. You saved them both and Thalia." Eric chuckled, "which puts me in a bad position."

Eric could see his attempt at distraction worked. Rick pulled himself together, his eyes becoming focused. "What? What puts you in a bad position?"

"Your success," Eric explained. "Now, I will have to call your Uncle Desmond and thank him. He was your fencing instructor and I must admit to his having done one thing well. I'm sure he won't ever let me forget it."

"You don't like Uncle Desmond?" Rick asked. "What is it with the two of you? He doesn't like you, either." When Eric cocked an eyebrow, Rick explained, "He told me one time. He said marrying you was beneath Mom. He thought she deserved a nice Fae mate."

"The Fae aren't nice," Eric deadpanned. "You, of all people, should know this now," Eric sat back, "but, they are tasty!"

"Really?" and Rick eyerolled. "Don't! Don't do that."

"You need to learn to acknowledge things that are," Eric scolded. "Speak truth! I say Fae are tasty and I know it to be true. You enjoy the same sweetness in your woman." Rick flushed, and Eric found his teeth grinding. "When will you embrace your true nature, Rick? You are vampire. Each passing day makes you more so. Soon you will be invulnerable, as we all are, but stronger! Silver doesn't poison you. Daylight doesn't stop you. You have every advantage and none of the drawbacks. You can walk through any mind and you can see us coming before we are anywhere near you. All these gifts and instead of using them, you shackle yourself with human chains!"

"I am who I am!" Rick protested. He jumped up, pacing around the courtyard. "I didn't ask for any of this! All I ever wanted to be was a guy who could spend his time walking through the woods and playing music. I'm not going to be some vamp superstar, stuck in this shit show for life!"

Eric had a sudden memory of another time; another father lecturing his headstrong son about the duties awaiting him. "I once told my Father the same thing you are telling me now." Eric confessed. "Yet, here I am, walking that path he foresaw, happily." Eric waited until Rick stopped his pacing before saying, "You are no longer the boy who grew up in Chester, Massachusetts. You are a man with his own woman and your first child on the way. Already you have changed. Who is to say where this life will lead you? There is one thing I do know. Fate, the life you are born to lead, doesn't let you go."

"So, you think becoming a killer is my Fate?" Eric saw Sookie's eyes the night she'd killed Debbie Pelt staring at him from Rick's face.

"Defending your own doesn't make you a killer. It makes you a man willing to fight for what's yours," and Eric stood. His impulse was to raise his arms, offering Rick his embrace, but unsure of his son's reaction, Eric hesitated.

"Will they come looking for me?" Rick had taken a step closer.

"The Fae? No…" and Eric saw that wasn't who Rick meant.

"The police," his son clarified. "I mean, we left that man lying in the street. They do have police in Liverpool."

"It was handled," Eric said, although he wasn't certain. He pulled his phone, texting Charles in England. "I will verify, but it is our way. The assassin is sent back to his master as a message."

Rick glanced toward the house. "Thalia didn't say much on the flight back. Well, maybe I didn't ask her, either. So, Brigid was right about her family wanting to grab her? Thalia said Mom met them."

"Her people are based in Rhode Island. They are like your Great-Grandfather. They live among the humans and tie themselves into human affairs. They are wealthy and entitled. They arranged a mate for Brigid."

"But, why?" On instinct, Eric opened his arms and his tall, bearded child stepped within them. For the first time, Eric registered how good it made him feel, almost as though he had made this child through his blood, like Pam or Karin. _'I did_ ,' he thought, _'just not in the vampire way_.'

"We think they are trying to consolidate their Fae nature. They are hybrids, like your Mother. The true Fae are gone from this world. No one thinks they'll return, so these Cranes, Brigid's relatives, would remake themselves. They seek to regain magic, breeding to strengthen that part of their nature."

"Eugenics," Rick sniffed. "Like that's ever gone well!"

"Desperate people believe foolish things," Eric agreed, releasing his child. The Palace car pulled up to the courtyard entrance and car doors opened. "Your things have arrived." Another man chose that moment to walk around the wall, bags in hand. "Ah, and food for you and Brigid. It smells like that gumbo you had here that you liked."

"Brigid liked it, too." Rick's voice was steadier. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled."

"I don't mind you expressing yourself," Eric grinned, "as long as it's with family. There are realities to ruling a kingdom that can't be ignored, certain conventions, traditions. They include disagreeing publicly with your King…" and Eric looked up at the apartment, "or your Queen. You are our child, but it doesn't give you, either of you, permission to confront us in front of others."

"I get it," and Rick turned to grab shopping bags from the humans streaming past them. "United front. Got to have each other's backs."

"If you mean back each other up, then yes," and Eric followed, pointedly not taking any of the burdens himself. "Yes, that's what I mean."

When they walked into the apartment, Brigid was seated at the table. Sookie had opened a gallon of milk that had come in with the Palace people and was pouring a large glass. "For the baby," she was telling Brigid.

"I was just leaving," Amy Ludwig scolded. "I don't have all day to waste like some folks do!"

"I pay your bills," and Eric let fang drop.

Sookie laughed at Brigid's shocked expression, "Oh, don't mind them! I don't think they know how to talk nicely to each other. They've been snapping and snarling since the first time I saw them both together."

"The Maenad," Eric recalled.

"You should have died!" It didn't sound funny, but the short doctor laughed anyway. Sookie set a single pastry on the table and promised coffee. "Fine!" and Amy hopped into a chair.

Rick helped his Mother and Eric leaned against the counter, watching Sookie find bowls, and then prepare three bowls of gumbo. There were fried pickles, rice, and cornbread, too. Sookie set everything out on the table. Finally, the Palace people were done. Eric acknowledged their bows and the door shut behind them. "Is there blood?" he asked Sookie, taking an empty chair.

"There is, and maybe you should serve yourself!" his wife scolded, but then she placed the two bottles in the microwave.

"I think you're saying I've been bad," Eric teased, pushing through their bond in a way that would have made her blush.

She got it. Her heated gaze told him as much. "Drink your blood!" she said instead, handing him the shaken bottle. She pulled up a chair and turning her attention to the Doctor, said, "Well, tell Eric what you told us."

"Baby's fine." Amy's table manners left something to be desired. "Something more, but how would it not be, with these two as parents."

"Vampire?" Eric asked.

"How the hell would I know?" Amy barked. "Give it another month or two. We can hook her up to one of those fancy machines and you can get a 3D image, but I don't need one of those to tell you there's magic there."

"Is her smell…" and then Sookie caught herself. "Sorry, Brigid, but will the scent get stronger?"

"It's pretty pronounced now," Amy confirmed. "Can't say, but I'm sure you've already figured out they can't stay here. There're more vampires in New Orleans than any other city in the United States. Even if they only go as far as the courtyard, someone's going to catch a whiff."

"You liked the house in Bon Temps," Sookie said to Rick.

"There's trouble up there," Eric reminded Sookie.

"But we know who the problem is," Sookie pushed back. "You'll pick her up and things will settle down! They know Rubio and Mustapha. You know Jason will just about move in, he'll be so happy to have family in his backyard."

"Like I said before," and Rick held up his hand. "Brig and I will talk about it."

"It's okay," Brigid spoke up, settling her hand over Rick's. "Bon Temps sounds good to me, too. It's pretty. The gardens are nice. I felt…happy there."

"Whatever you want," Rick told her.

"You will make this decision," Eric told his son, settling things. "Tell us when you are ready, but the Doctor is right about this. Already, there is a scent in the courtyard." He bowed his head toward Brigid, "It is very attractive."

"Thanks," and Brigid smiled warmly. "I was starting to think I smelled like the city dump!"

"Far from it!" and Eric winked.

"Yeah, enough of that, Mr. Charm!" Sookie scolded, turning to Brigid. "Now you can see where Rick gets it. Charms the pants right off a girl before she knows a thing!"

"Well, as 'charming' as all you can be, I have other patients who need my attention," and Amy pushed back from the table. "The herbs I told you about will be here tonight along with instructions. I'll be seeing you once a month. When it gets closer, more often. Bon Temps would be good. I have a place in Shreveport that would work if you decide you want to have the baby in a hospital rather than at home."

"You'll treat her, then?" Sookie asked.

"What choice do I have?" Amy groused. "Can't send her to some human doctor, not like that!"

"But, she's okay, right?" Rick asked.

Amy paused, then pulled at Rick's hand until he leaned down. She kissed him right on the mouth, surprising him so much he stumbled back. "You are a sweet boy!" she declared. "Your Brigid is fine. Her baby is fine. You'll make a lovely family. Your Auntie Fran would have been proud," and then she was just gone.

"How did she do that?" Brigid stammered.

"I know," and Rick picked up his spoon. "It's crazy, but it grows on you." His eyes met Eric's, and while the Viking could still see the shadow his son carried, he also saw a new respect.

"If you do decide on Bon Temps, I bet Peter and Karin would be willing to visit," Sookie was saying.

Eric watched them, his family around this table and his thoughts expanded, encompassing these people he loved and all of his extended family and vassals. Each person clicked into place, like pieces on a chessboard. Pam would return to New Orleans as soon as Heidi was captured. Rasul would travel to Lafayette to take up his Area. Rubio would consolidate power. Pieces to move. Plans to make. ' _King!_ ' a voice echoed in his head and Eric was sure he heard his Father's laugh.


	28. Chapter 28 - Coming Around

**Chapter 28 – Coming Around**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

"You sleeping?" Her fingers trailed over his chest, playing with the dusting of hair.

"I wish I was," he answered. "I just keep thinking about it."

Brigid rolled over, coming up on her elbow. He hadn't needed light to see her even before, but now she had a slight glow. "We could get up," she offered. "There's herbal tea in the kitchen and I think your Father left something a little stronger."

Rick took a deep breath. "I love you," he told her, reaching up to caress her cheek. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and…well, you know."

She grinned, turning her head in his hand. "It's okay. You can say 'baby.' I'm not calling it parasite anymore, especially since he's not making me puke every day."

"I was really worried at first," Rick confessed.

"You were?" and Brigid leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose before flopping on her back. "I'd never been seasick a day in my life! I thought I had cancer or something!"

"You never smelled sick!" Rick assured her. "If you had some dreaded disease, I think I'd know."

"Is that how I smell to you?" Brigid was staring at the pressed tin ceiling above them. "You know they were holding their breath around me today. Your parents?"

"Are you talking about how sweet you are?" He couldn't help it. He rolled over and buried his nose in her neck, running his hand from her hip over baby and then up to her more generous breast. "You always smell sweet to me! Makes me want to lick and kiss," and he followed kisses with his body.

Brigid opened her legs and soon was moving restlessly under his tongue. He draped his arm across her, holding her in place as he licked and suckled. "Oh, God!" It had taken no time at all to make her come undone. Her cum was sweeter and Rick drank deeply, using fingers to prolong her orgasm before turning to sink his fangs into her inner thigh. Her blood was different, too. He would never hurt her, but the richness of it did call to some small, dark part of him. He licked the wounds, a shudder rolling through him as he thought of what could happen if Brigid fell victim to another vampire.

"You okay down there?" she asked, when he lingered.

"I'm fine," and he shifted to join her. Once he'd settled her against him, he lay his hand over her belly. She'd started scolding him for paying so much attention to that part of her, but tonight, she just stretched and purred. "How about you?"

"Pretty blissed out," she answered, confirming what he'd thought.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked. "The doctor didn't rough you up any, did she?"

Brigid took a sharp breath. "No, no she didn't hurt me." Her thumb traveled to her mouth and Rick waited. "What do you think she means, about the baby being magic?"

"Not sure," Rick answered, "but she says I'm magic. Do I feel off to you?"

"No!" Brigid snort-laughed. "You think that's it? I mean, you don't think this is going to be one of those Alien movie things, do you?"

"What?" Rick rolled on his side, pulling back the sheets, and placing his hand over Brigid's bare baby bump. He stroked carefully, and then yelled, "Oh, shit!" pulling his hand back.

She jumped, as he'd meant her to do, before her eyes narrowed and she smacked him. "That's not funny! Little P is sitting on my bladder and unless you want to be sleeping in a pee puddle, you better school your humor!"

"Little Parasite isn't going to come hurtling out any time soon," Rick teased. "I think we're both safe," and to prove it he leaned over, loudly kissing the hard slope of her abdomen.

"What did your Father have to say?" Brigid asked him.

Rick lay his head against their child, wrapping his arms around Brigid's hips. She stroked his head and he sighed. "He was actually pretty helpful."

"I like him," Brigid said.

Rick chuckled, "Of course you do! All women love the Viking! Sex on two legs. Did you know that's what most people think?"

"He's not like that anymore!" When Rick didn't say anything, Brigid added, "I don't see him that way!"

Growling, Rick retreated back to the top of the bed and his pillow. "Look, Brig, I don't blame you. He's all that. A thousand years old, all those muscles, the confidence…"

"Shut up!" and when Rick didn't look convinced, she grabbed his chin. "You need to trespass into my head to fix this?" She hadn't called him on his shit in a while, but he recognized it when he saw it. "Go ahead! I want you to!"

"I trust you…" Rick started, but Brigid was having none of it.

"He's your Father! I get it! He came back into your life and stole your Mother away from you."

"It wasn't like that," rational Rick said out loud.

"It's not how you feel deep down," Brigid pressed. "All those years it was just the two of you and in the blink of an eye…"

"Of a turning…" Rick admitted.

Brigid's expression softened, "Okay, of a turning, you're out and he's in. You know that's not really how it went together, don't you?"

Rick huffed and then leaned over to kiss this woman who saw him so clearly. "I know. At least, my brain knows. Still, Eric Northman is a pretty hard act to follow…"

"You're not in competition," Brigid chided. "They're your parents. If you give them an inch, they'll love you. I mean, if I got lost and it took years to find me, would you want Little P to be jealous of me when I came back?"

"I'm not jealous!" Rick exclaimed, but then took a deep breath. "Maybe 'jealous' is a pretty good word for it. Look, I'm not proud of it. I just…"

"Need to get over it," Brigid finished.

"Yeah," Rick admitted. "I do." His eyes traveled back to their growing child. "If something did happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Well," and she leaned over to kiss him, "I'm not intending to go anywhere!" Then she burped. "Shit!" she swore.

"Want some tea?" Rick asked, already rolling out of bed.

"No, water," she growled, rolling the other way and heading to the bathroom. When he returned, she was already back in bed. "False alarm. I just had to pee, so all good."

He handed her the water and then reached for his fiddle case. "Maybe Little P would like some music," he suggested.

"Hobo's Lullaby," Brigid requested and when he reached the chorus, she sang the words, her voice weaving descant to his melody.

It calmed him, making music. He continued with an air he'd been working on during the crossing. It was slow, reminding him of flying under sail, his woman's hair acting like telltales, streaming behind them in the wind. "Suppose I can make a living doing this?" he asked.

"We'll need to make a living doing something," Brigid answered.

Rick loosened his bow and set his fiddle on the table near the bed. "I know. I've been thinking about that."

"The money from the trip won't last long," Brigid said, her hand sheltering her belly. "I'm betting it will take a court case to shake any of my trust money loose…"

"We can call Mr. Cataliades," Rick said quickly. "Uncle Desmond would do it."

"For free?" Brigid asked. "Even if he doesn't ask for money, Rick, it will be one of those terrible favors, and who knows what he'll ask of you? Didn't he ask your Mother to go back into vampire world?"

"It wasn't exactly like that, but, yes, he's the one who got her back in with them," Rick conceded. He opened his arm in invitation and she rolled against him, the contact bringing comfort to both. "I think my Father wants me to work for him."

"You think?" Brigid asked, "Or you know?"

"I know," Rick confessed.

"What do you think?" Brigid went still beside him, waiting.

"I think it would make us a lot of money," Rick replied.

She remained still. "That's not what I asked," she said after a bit.

He sighed. Rick hadn't really thought it through, he'd been resisting. She was waiting, and so he began. "It would be a lot of money. These people have crazy money, Brig. They throw it around like nothing I ever imagined. I mean, Aunt Fran had money, we knew, but no one just meeting her would have known. Still, it's not like the money vampires have."

"If you really don't want to do it, there's the trust you were left by your Aunt, right?" Brigid asked.

"I don't want to sound selfish here," Rick sniffed, "but I don't want to touch that. It feels like blood money. I know Auntie Fran wanted me to have it, but she had to die first." A quick tear fell over his cheek and Rick let it fall. With anyone else he would have hidden his grief, but with Brigid he could be himself.

"There's the B&B in Chester," she suggested. "Karin and Peter have left and it's sitting empty. We could go there…"

"Too dangerous," Rick cut her off. "There'd be favors to cut, too. Karin had to do all kinds of jobs so Peter could stay there." He shifted, "Being vampire doesn't mean things are easy. They're so territorial and it's another kingdom."

"Then, hire someone to open it up again. Peter's mom could help. It would be a stream of income for us," Brigid suggested.

"Still, not enough," Rick pointed out. He placed his hand over hers. "We're going to be parents, Brig. Our own family, yet where are we? Staying in an apartment my parents own, probably moving to a house my parents own, eating food they buy, and driving cars they provide. What are we returning?" He sighed again, "Feeling like Little P isn't the only parasite in this room."

"You are being way too hard on yourself!" Brigid exclaimed.

"Am I?" Rick asked. "I'm not going back to college, Brig. It wasn't for me, but I can't see not earning my own way. I have skills…gifts. I can take care of us," and he kissed her head. "All of us."

"Yes, but, at what cost?" she asked.

"Surprisingly little," he confessed. If Rick was perfectly honest with himself, the thing that bothered him most about killing the Fae in England was just how little it bothered him. He thought he should be more upset, but when he thought about it, he only felt numb.

"I don't want you doing this if it's not really what you want," Brigid whispered, "and I really don't think it is."

"How would I know?" Rick asked. "It's not like I've tried. I mean, up to now, I've done everything I could to stay out of their world. Maybe it's not so bad."

"Maybe it could get you killed," Brigid said softly.

"I didn't kill my Mom…" and then Rick sighed, "Okay, technically she is dead, but now she's vampire like me." Rick took another deep breath before continuing. "I think about all the vampires I know: Pam, Karin, Rubio, my Mom…Dad. They have troubles like anyone else and they're happy, like anyone else. And, bottom line, they're more like me than…"

"Me?" Brigid asked, rising away from him.

"I'm just saying, vampires have lives that are pretty good. They have jobs. They have money. They have people who watch their backs. It's not a bad way to get by." Rick stared at her and Brigid stared right back. When she didn't relent, he added, "It's who I am, Brig. You know that. I think it's time I explored that part of me."

She stared a minute more, but then she settled back against him. "I guess I'm part of your world now, too," she sighed. "Fae? I don't even know what it means! I knew they were weird, my Mom's family, but magic?"

"You don't remember anything about your Mom that was... I don't know, special?" Rick asked.

"Do you?" Brigid challenged right back. "I mean, before you found out, was there anything you noticed that would have tipped you off about your Mom?"

"No," Rick admitted. "She was…well, my Mom. She was fierce in her own way, but no more than any of the other ladies around Chester."

"Yeah, that's how I remember mine," Brigid nodded against him, "and my Dad. I remember them playing music in my Grannie's cottage. I'd dance for them and they'd call me their…" and Brigid's breath caught. "Their fairy princess," she finished. "I haven't thought about that in a long time!"

"Lots of parents call their daughters that," Rick assured her.

"Yeah, I guess they do, but they aren't me and unlike those other parents, it looks like it meant something to mine." She shifted again. "How do you do it, Rick? Growing up one way and then finding out everything you knew was a lie?"

"Don't say that!" Rick said softly. "Not knowing and being lied to are two different things. My Mom didn't lie to me. She just didn't tell me everything. I'll bet your Mom was the same way. She wanted to protect you, like my Mom wanted to protect me."

"So, now the time for stories is over and here we are." Brigid's voice was bleak as she trailed her fingers over her stomach. "I guess if something good does come out of all this, at least our baby will know from the get what it is and where it fits in the world."

"Did you ask?" and Rick picked up Brigid's hand so he could nibble her fingertips.

"About what?" but Rick could see by her look Brigid knew what he was asking. "No," she said after a beat. "We agreed we wouldn't and it's not like that doctor had a machine to find out."

"I'm betting Amy Ludwig could tell by tasting you," Rick teased, nipping and then sucking Brigid's finger.

Brigid pulled at him until his lips were close enough to kiss. "We agreed," she said again.

Rick chuckled. He wanted to know the baby's sex, but not enough to push the point. ' _Christmas Eve Boy!_ ' she'd called him, and she was right. Rick had always struggled with not knowing things. "So, you really okay with going to Bon Temps?" he asked her to distract himself.

"I think it would be easier than being here," Brigid answered, "but if you're going to work for your Dad, wouldn't you have to stay in New Orleans?"

Rick thought about it, "Somehow, I don't think so. I'll text him tomorrow, let him know. That way he can talk to my Mom after she rises."

"You don't think she'll like the idea," and Brigid gave him a look.

"I think if she doesn't like it, Dad will find a way to get her in a better place before she talks with us," Rick confessed.

"You're sure?" He didn't need to dip into her mind. The tie between them let him feel her concern.

"I think it will be fine," he assured her, "and if I don't like the rides in Vampire Land, I'll just leave the park." Brigid settled against him and within a few minutes, he heard her breathing change. He thought of what he'd said, that he could walk away from vampires if he wanted, but somehow, he knew he was lying.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"What do you mean he wants to work for you?" Sookie growled. "Rick's never been interested before! What did you say to him?"

"I suggested he embrace his vampire nature," Eric said shortly. He'd risen to a message from his son asking to meet and discuss how he could use his skills for the good of the kingdom. Eric had felt a rare burst of pride, thinking of Rick Northman standing beside his sisters, adding to their family's luster. His good will toward his son continued until Sookie's rising, when Eric found out that rather than allow him to broach the subject, Rick had left an almost identical message on his Mother's phone.

Sookie wasn't shy about expressing herself, disturbing their rising rituals, and putting his nerves on edge. "You promised me you wouldn't pressure him!" she snapped. The elevator doors closed and the car started its descent to the donor's area.

"I didn't pressure him," Eric said again. "This was his choice, Lover."

"Sure, it was, just like all the times you high-handed me into suggesting things that would help you!" She sounded angry, but what Eric could feel just under the static electricity of her anger was Sookie's fear. It allowed him to maintain his temper.

Sookie flew out of the car the minute the doors opened, rushing toward the first couch, her eyes blazing. "You're frightening them," Eric pointed out.

"I'm not…" and then Sookie caught herself. She turned to look at the woman who was staring at her. The woman's heart was pounding so hard they could both hear it. "I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I didn't mean to take my bad temper out on you."

Eric couldn't help smiling. _'So human!'_ but Sookie chose the moment to look at him. She clearly misunderstood, because her contrition immediately soured. "You'll see for yourself," he told his mate. "We will meet them tonight. There are several petitioners we must see first, but I'm assured it won't take long."

"Maybe it would be best if I just went over to the apartment myself," Sookie said after feeding, pausing to lick the woman's neck before heading to the elevator. Eric noticed Sookie wasn't waiting for him.

"Maybe," Eric replied, not wanting to give the donors any more gossip than they'd already acquired tonight. "Hold the elevator for me," he added.

He took his time, deliberately keeping his mate waiting. Sookie's temper cut both ways. She could cut cold, freezing him out, or she could explode, her words just tumbling out. When her temper cut hot, it usually ended in frenzied love-making and Eric found the possibility most appealing. Unfortunately, her temper seemed to be leaning toward frostier this evening, so by the time they'd made it back to their floor, Sookie had covered her annoyance with a thin veneer of civility. It was Eric's least favorite version of his wife.

The meetings did go quickly. There was a new vampire couple coming to give their personal thanks for being granted permission to open a new cleaning service in New Orleans. Maxwell Lee introduced the people who would be running the Boo Krewe for the coming year. Eric made formal his recognition of Thalia as a member of his family. Through all of it, Sookie sat, her chin high, smiling, and quiet.

It took the emissary from Area 5 to finally shake loose her too-calm expression. "I have news," the emissary announced. "Too important to be trusted over the Internet. Perhaps we might speak somewhere private?"

The news wasn't good. They had missed Heidi. The tracker had disappeared, but a spy reported seeing her in Jackson. "Good riddance," Sookie growled, but then added, "Poor Hunter!"

"How was she alerted?" Eric asked, but the envoy didn't know.

"Rubio and Pam led the hunt," he told them. "They circled her safe house. Her car and coffins were there, but she was gone."

"How do you know she wasn't abducted?" Eric asked.

"Her clothes were gone," the envoy shrugged. "She knew enough to leave things we could trace, but it didn't look rushed." He handed over a message in Pam's hand confirming what they'd been told.

"If Pam's convinced, that's good enough for me," Sookie said, reading the note in turn.

"Perhaps." There was something about this that didn't sit right, but Eric read the note again. Pam was no one's fool. Eric waited for the emissary to leave before sitting down. "I never thought Heidi would betray me," he confessed.

"Why? Because you're so all-knowing?" Sookie sniped, but then she relented. "I know. You did everything you could, gave her a place, tried to save her son. It doesn't seem right."

"I thought Rasul would be the one. Until now, I believed for all we knew each other, he would betray me before Heidi," Eric told his mate.

He could see his admitting he'd been mistaken gave him points. Sookie gladly slid into the lap he offered, cuddling against him. "Even the great Eric Northman can be wrong sometimes," she whispered.

"I didn't manipulate Rick," he told her. "Our son made this decision alone."

She stared in his eyes before touching her lips against his. "I believe you," she told him. "I'm just frightened. He doesn't know what he's getting into."

"He will learn," Eric purred, gathering her against him. "We will watch over him, make sure he's safe."

"If he wants to stop?" Sookie asked.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" Eric asked.

"No," and Sookie turned her face into his chest. "Still, there's all kinds of ways Rick could come out. If he does it here in New Orleans, everyone will know about him. Stan Davis is slated to visit and there's the Summit in two months. Then, there's Brigid. Even you said they shouldn't stay in the City, and he won't want to be separated from her."

"You want them in Area 5," Eric stated.

"I do," Sookie acknowledged. "I've wanted it from the beginning. You can trust Rubio. He'll treat Rick like his own son. He'll bring him along slowly, protect their privacy. He'll be straight about living vampire and Lily can fill Brigid in. We can visit them as often as we like. No one would think that strange. There are no vampires in Bon Temps, not now. Ever since Bill's house was ripped down, you know vampires avoid the place."

"The Weres will smell her difference," Eric reminded her.

"Yes, but the Fae don't make Weres want to destroy," Sookie pointed out. "If anything, it should help them keep an eye on her, protect her. Maybe we should purchase a ward…"

"No!" Eric told her. "The risk is not worth it. We can't afford looking as if we are what Russell Edgington says."

"Buying spells from witches isn't against any law!" Sookie protested.

"No, it's worse," Eric countered. "You know the rumors about us. There are some who say you are a witch!" Sookie snort-laughed, but Eric pressed on. "We can't give anyone reason to doubt your legitimate place as my Queen. Russell's lies have been damaging enough. It would be a mistake to make them reality." When Sookie didn't say anything, Eric added, "The best way to protect Rick, to protect all of us, is to honor the rules, Sookie. You know this!"

"I do," she sighed. "Doesn't mean I like it, but I know what you're saying."

"Which is why we should sell the house, your house, to Brigid." Eric leaned back, crossing his arms, waiting for his words to sink in.

"I don't think that's necessary!" Sookie said rather quickly, but then she leaned back, too, and he could see her working it through. "Selling it to her still wouldn't protect them from fairies," Sookie pointed out.

"No, but it would provide them safe haven from vampires," Eric answered. "We'll have to get them to agree but paying Weres as guards may keep them safer while satisfying those who feel we bend the rules too far."

He could have told her he didn't like the idea either, but he knew she appreciated that about him. "Pam is there in Area 5. She can be trusted around them. Rasul, though? He should head back to his own Area. I think he's had enough training."

"You still have your doubts?" He should have known his mate would feel his suspicions

"I know it's nothing," Eric told her. "It's just we still don't have concrete proof of Heidi's guilt. Until that happens, I will continue to feel a little paranoid."

"Pam told me as much about you," Sookie laughed. "Sometimes a shoe is just a shoe!" It was the thing Pam told him when he overthought these situations.

"Sometimes," Eric agreed.

"So, it's agreed?" Sookie pulled back so she could stare into his eyes.

"If Rick is serious in his offer to work for the kingdom, then, yes, Lover, he will train in Area 5." He could tell Sookie wasn't pleased, but, for now, she wasn't angry with him anymore. "It gives you more time here with Hunter. It would be good to explore the boundaries of this gift you've discovered," he added, hoping to distract her further.

Sookie climbed from his lap, offering him a hand. "We should visit Hunter," she said, "See how he's doing." Eric knew she'd checked in with her cousin last night, letting him know Rick and Brigid were in the City.

Hunter was still being watched. His phone was monitored and he wasn't allowed to leave the Palace. Under the circumstances, he was more hospitable when they entered his room than Eric anticipated. "Evening," he greeted them. Hunter was in the sitting area reading when they arrived. The lingering smell of chicken let Eric know his adopted nephew had already eaten.

"How are you?" Sookie asked. Eric was pleased to see that after his mate hugged the young man, Hunter returned her embrace. 

"Fair to middlin'," Hunter replied. "I guess…" and he shrugged. "I guess I really was feeling that vampire blood. I can't explain it, but I can tell something's changed and it's not me."

"We received a report of Heidi having crossed the state line," Eric told Hunter. "She is in Mississippi now. The physical distance should help mute the tie between you."

"You really think she was using me?" His mouth was down-turned. "Spying?" he added.

"We think so, Sweetie," Sookie told him.

He didn't protest. Instead, Hunter leaned back a little, crossed his arms and stared away. "Guess you just can never tell," he said after a bit. The young man's emotions were written on his face. It had been less than forty-eight hours. Heidi's distance was likely mitigating the influence, but Hunter was still likely feeling the effects of being in her thrall.

"Do you feel up to working with me some more glamour stuff?" Sookie asked. "It might help, having something to do."

"I guess I should thank y'all for not killing me," Hunter stated.

"Don't talk like that!" His mate's exclamation was well meant, but Eric didn't think it was a good idea to sugarcoat how close Hunter had come.

"If you were a vampire, you would likely have been sentenced to your final death for this," Eric told him.

Sookie protested, but Eric could see his honesty made an impression. "Guess I'm glad I'm not a vampire, then," Hunter sighed.

"Becoming vampire is something best done when one fully understands what is expected," Eric replied, his eyes wandered back to Sookie. He thought of her struggles these past years. Only now was she evolving into the vampire he'd known she could be. It would have been easier for her, for all of them, had she chosen this life and been better prepared.

"I wish things had been different," Sookie soothed. "I'd give the world to have you happy. You'll find the right one, you'll see."

"Yeah," and Hunter gave a ghost of a smile, "sure. Working sounds like a good idea."

"We'll get started tomorrow," Sookie promised. "We're heading over tonight to see Rick and Brigid." She glanced at Eric. "You could come over later tonight, if you'd like. Your Uncle and I need some time with them first."

"Why aren't they in the Palace?" Hunter asked.

"Well," and Sookie hesitated.

"Brigid is with child," Eric supplied. "Her family is Fae. It turns out she's more Fae than we realized."

"Aunt Sookie told me about the Cranes," Hunter confirmed. Eric couldn't help glancing at Sookie. If Hunter knew that before Heidi left, then it was likely Russell Edgington knew about Brigid, too. "So, what's the problem? She's Fae, which means she was Fae before…"

"She's emitting a scent," Sookie said primly. "It's a very particular scent, one that's attractive to vampires."

Hunter glanced from one to the other. "Huh. Well, guess that's not too convenient."

"Fortunately, we don't have to breathe," Sookie explained. "I just hold my breath."

"Well, if that don't beat all!" and Hunter gave a sharp laugh. "You know, we sure are a family with problems! I'm a recovering V addict, my cousin is vampire bait, and we all have head issues." He nodded at Eric, "I'm thinking you chose the wrong family to get yourself tied into."

"I consider myself lucky," Eric replied before turning to Sookie. "We should go. Already the hour is late. I'm sure they are keeping human hours. Brigid will be tired."

"Give us an hour before you head over?" Sookie asked Hunter. "We'll let their guard know you are free to visit."

"We restricted their guards to Weres and humans," Eric told Hunter. "It's safer. They are staying at your Mother's old apartment."

"I know where it is," Hunter confirmed.

Hunter followed them in to the hallway. As the guard stepped forward, Eric held up his hand, and then nodded. It was enough. Word would spread quickly Hunter Savoy was once again a free man.

"Do you think he's okay?" Sookie asked as they walked away.

"You might consider entering his mind to find out," Eric answered.

"He's family!" Sookie protested.

"Exactly," Eric pointed out.

Their sedan was waiting in front of the Palace. Their driver was someone they'd used before. He took them on a circuit of the City, checking the rearview mirror, and backtracking to make sure they weren't followed.

"Not like this place is any secret," Sookie growled as they crossed the courtyard. The ten-minute drive took nearly thirty and Sookie kept glancing at the time on her phone. She needn't have worried. All the lights were on in the upstairs apartment once they arrived and sounds of music could be heard downstairs. The scent of Fae was also strong as they walked past the fountain, leaving Eric to suspect the couple had spent hours during the day sitting on the patio furniture, enjoying the sunshine.

Sookie knocked before she entered, and Eric trailed behind her. ' _Sell this place to a human_ , _too_ ,' he ticked off in his head. It could be done before tomorrow night, creating another line of defense. His son looked less worn tonight, however, Brigid was radiant. Her face shone, and her hair was unusually glossy. Whatever magic she manifested, it was potent.

"You look so much better!" Sookie was telling their son.

"I guess you'd like to talk about my message," and Rick gestured toward the dining table.

Rick moved past them to the refrigerator, but Brigid beat him to it. "Blood?" she offered. Eric declined, (" _We've fed_ ") and they all sat down.

Rick launched right in. "I think it makes sense for us, Brigid and me, to join the vampire community," Rick announced. He opened his hand and Brigid placed hers in his, a show of solidarity. "Brigid probably won't be able to work until after the baby comes and we don't want to be sponging off you."

"If it's a matter of money…" Sookie started.

"That's not really it," Rick stopped her. He glanced at Eric. "I'm vampire. I don't live that way. I don't act that way. I barely know the rules, but I think…" and he returned his gaze to Brigid. "We think it's time we did. I need to know who I am. I'm a Supe. We, Brigid and me, we're both Supes." Rick sighed, "Ever since I found out, it's been like looking in from the outside. I won't say everything I've seen made me comfortable, but thinking about it, unless you walk the walk, how do you know? So now, it turns out Brigid is Supernatural, too. In most ways, it makes our decision easier. It's not like Mr. and Mrs. Hermosa where she had to change what she was."

"You don't know that, Rick! You don't know if Brigid will become immortal. I didn't! I had to be turned!" Sookie protested.

"Well, we do know Brigid isn't human," Rick pushed right back. "Right? I mean, you're sitting there holding your breath because she's not human!"

Sookie opened her mouth to protest, so Eric stepped in, "She's Fae, so, yes, Brigid is not human." Eric could see Sookie wasn't ready to let it go, so he decided to cut to the chase. "We agree to your proposition, Rick. We discussed it earlier as you meant us to. We have agreed it makes sense to give you a position in this kingdom."

"First, you get a chance to try it out," Sookie interrupted, "and not here in New Orleans." She turned to Brigid, "You said you liked the house in Bon Temps. We'd like you to move there and soon."

"We will sell the house to you," Eric told the couple. "We will place it in Brigid's name. It will present a barrier to any vampire trying to enter without your permission."

"You'll train with Mr. Hermosa, Rick." Sookie nodded at Eric, "We talked all this through. I won't tell you I'm totally on board, but I understand why you," and she made an effort to smile at Brigid, "why you both want to do this."

"Pam will stay in Bon Temps until you're settled," Eric added. "I can't leave her there long. I need her here."

"I'm surprised you aren't sending Thalia," Rick groused.

"I'm sure you would benefit from her tutelage," Eric smirked. "Thalia's status has changed. In recognition of her service, she is now recognized as my sister. Consider her your new Aunt."

"Great!" Rick huffed.

"You'll probably think so," Sookie told him. "It frees her from having to babysit you. Frankly, it frees her entirely."

"She is no longer my vassal," Eric clarified. "She is entitled to all the rights and assets of my kingdom." He glanced at his mate. "I trust her. She deserves a permanent place among us."

"Which means you'll need guards up there," and Sookie was back to business.

"I'm sure we'll have all sorts of well-meaning guard types hanging around," Rick countered. "I mean, Mustapha and Warren are pretty friendly."

"They have duties," Eric answered. It occurred to Eric his son might think his encounters with the Packmaster and his companion were entirely social. He considered setting him straight, but then considered his son's likely reaction to the truth. "Still, I'm sure you will see them often. Yet, your Mother's right. It would be best to have someone keeping an eye on the place. You will be working. Brigid will be at the house alone," and Eric paused, letting that sink in.

"Yeah," Rick said, looking at his mate. When she started to protest, he pressed, "You know how isolated the place is. That long driveway? Your only neighbor is the graveyard. Maybe it would be a good idea to have someone walking the grounds." He glanced at his Mom, "Just not too close, okay?"

"I think we can arrange that," Sookie agreed. "Weres would be best. They can run the grounds and if anyone's been around, they'll know."

"It would be nice for you to see your Uncle Jason," Brigid said softly, "and I'll bet George would come to visit on school vacations."

"You liked Merlotte's and Karin and Peter aren't far." Rick started looking more enthusiastic. Turning to his Mom, he vowed, "We're going to pay you for the house. I'll set aside a part of each check. If you'd like, I could pay you out of my trust now."

"You're not going to pay me anything," Sookie told him. She glanced at the small bulge under Brigid's t-shirt. "It's a gift for my grandchild." Eric could feel her embarrassment as red tears spilled over her cheeks and her voice cracked, "Your great-gran would be so proud!"

"I wish I'd known her," and Rick placed his hand over his Mom's.

"I know she'll be watching over you," and Sookie nodded, taking Rick's hand in hers, but it was to Brigid she spoke. "I figure you can go up there the beginning of next week. It'll give Amy a chance to take another look at you before you travel. We'll get the house provisioned. Change anything you'd like. It'll be your home."

There was a sound in the courtyard. "Hunter Savoy has arrived," Eric announced. "He was anxious to see you both."

Sookie wiped her eyes and Rick started clearing the table, making room for his cousin. He leaned down to kiss his mate's head and as he stopped at the sink, he started humming a bright tune. " _I've sired a_ _happy vampire_ ," Eric thought. It seemed strange. Vampires weren't supposed to be happy, talking about babies and house-warmings, yet here they were. Surely, this couldn't be bad. Perhaps this was what lay ahead for all of them, a new day for their kind.


	29. Chapter 29 - Fairyland

**Chapter 29- Fairyland**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

Five months had flown by ' _in the blink of an eye_ ,' Rick thought. What didn't fly was the drive home from Shreveport. Traffic, even around midnight, was bad on Fridays. The one bright spot was George Hermosa would be at the house on Hummingbird Lane, visiting from Massachusetts.

" _Remind George that his Mother would like to see him_ ," Mr. Hermosa said before Rick left Fangtasia tonight.

Maddie Hermosa was in town, too, but Rick didn't think he'd see her at all. It was nearing Christmas and she'd be busy. Mr. Hermosa (' _Rubio_!' Rick reminded himself), told him Maddie was spending most of her holidays with friends in the Caribbean. Even Frank, the baby of the family, had plans that involved traveling. He'd be graduating in the Spring and, as a member of the football team, he always seemed to have something going on. Rick and Brigid attended Frank's day games at the beginning of the season, but now that most of Frank's games were at night it was too dangerous to go.

Brigid really did look wonderful. The baby was big, but everyone was healthy. She also smelled amazing.

" _Pure Fae_ ," Karin informed him, " _and, I should know_."

"How's the driving lessons coming along?" Kyle, Rick's driver asked. He was a Were and someone Rick was getting to know.

"Good," Rick answered. "Well…okay. Brig said she's not driving with me anymore."

Kyle laughed. "Giving her the white knuckles? You don't want to do that! Let that little guy hang in there as long as he likes. Once there's a baby in the house, there's no rest, believe me!"

"Never saw anyone grab the armrest so hard," Rick grinned. "I think being pregnant is making her paranoid."

"Could be your driving sucks," and they both laughed. When Rick told people he didn't have a driver's license, they were surprised, but he'd never found the need. Between people he knew and living in Boston, he hadn't seen the point in learning. When he was in Chester, he got rides or found other ways to transport himself. Now, here in upcountry Louisiana, it was different. Bon Temps was a long way from anywhere and the ride to Shreveport was over highway for twenty minutes on a good day. Fortunately, Brigid had her license, so she drove the Subaru Forrester when they needed groceries or a change of scenery.

The car wasn't one they chose. It was another gift from his parents and it wasn't the first car they'd sent.

The first car was big, black, and looked like a tank. It also got about 2 miles to the gallon, so Rick sent it back. His Mom protested (' _Please think of the baby, Rick!_ ). Brigid put her foot down, too, and the Subaru was the compromise. Rick thought of his Father's cherry red Corvette. He knew what people said about men who drove fast cars, but he'd seen his Father naked and knew that, as always, Eric Northman was the exception to the rule.

"What you thinking about, back there?" Kyle asked.

"Fast cars," Rick answered.

"Good answer!" and Kyle adjusted the rear-view mirror so they'd have better eye contact. "I'm a muscle car man, myself. Twin turbos, more cylinders than sense. What about you?"

"Sleek, low, and corners on rails," Rick answered. "Like Brigid would let me! She'd guilt me over our children's future and the impact on the environment."

"Good woman," Kyle grinned, "but boys need to be boys." He winked, "Don't you worry, none. Soon, you'll have a chip off the old block and it'll be two against one."

"Could be," and Rick shrugged, "or it could be a chip-ess."

"Still don't know?" Kyle knew he didn't, but this was their ritual. It helped Rick decompress. It had been rough, tonight. The vampire he'd read was a relic, dark and blood thirsty. Most of the old ones were pretty twisted. They'd led hard lives, hiding and hunting. They'd adopted a veneer, but their sociopathic tendencies were never far below the surface.

"Women have secrets," Rick gave the expected answer, and then followed with the rest, "and my woman has more than most."

"That's saying a mouthful, Brother," Kyle agreed," Women!" They passed the first sign for Bon Temps. Only fifteen more minutes as long as they didn't hit traffic.

"My buddy, George, should be waiting for me back at the house," Rick volunteered.

"Must be some buddy for you to leave him home all day with your woman." Kyle clearly thought Rick was crazy.

"I don't worry about Brigid!" Rick protested. "She's got George's number."

"Pregnant women are hot!" Kyle volunteered, and meeting Rick's eyes in the mirror, he nodded, "Just sayin'."

"Shit stirrer!" Kyle just winked, and, in that moment, Rick felt gratitude. As usual, Kyle had succeeded. Reading vampires left a hangover and tonight's session was so gruesome it seemed guaranteed to spill over into Rick's dreams. By getting him thinking about other things, even petty things, Kyle had given Rick a chance of not waking up later, sweating and shaking. "My Brigid is fierce about her loyalties," Rick assured the driver.

"It's the Mama in her," and Kyle's eyes returned to the road. "Three babies, me, and the moment those babies were born, each of their Mamas turned from wolf to bear in the blink of an eye!" Rick knew Kyle was embellishing. Tonight, it was three kids with different moms. Last week it was one 'true' son and the best wife ever. The week before that, it was unmarried and wishing to stay that way. Kyle was a born storyteller and if he wanted to keep his personal life a mystery to Rick, it was his business. Mustapha Khan trusted him and that was enough.

They pulled past Merlotte's. It was hopping, a car pulling in just in front of them. At first, Rick and Brigid went there for takeout, but for one month, Brigid craved fried pickles and Rick had stopped every night to pick up an order. It burned them out on the place. Rick knew they'd be stopping in later this week anyway. Brigid and he had agreed to meet Uncle Jason for lunch in a couple days.

Sam Merlotte had warmed up to them once Rick confirmed his Mother didn't want any part of the place. He knew Sam had his own kids and worried about the hours and money, like everyone else. "I might be half owner of this place," he said half to himself.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing," Rick answered, turning to stare out the window. They passed a house set back from the road, and then another, each flashing Christmas lights. That was another thing about here. It was warm or, at least, warm to Rick. It was sixty degrees yesterday and likely to be sixty again tomorrow. He'd been assured Bon Temps got snow, but Rick knew even if it did happen, there'd be no snow that lingered. There'd be no sledding or snow shoeing and he felt a deep homesickness for Chester and the bare birches of New England woods.

"Looks like you got lots of company." It was in how Kyle said it and how the car slowed.

Rick's mind swept toward his house, scanning. "No worries," he said after a second. "It's Karin and Peter. Family."

"Good to have family around for the holidays," Kyle said aloud, still, he drove a little more slowly, assessing the situation for himself.

Brigid was on the porch, but she stood once they'd reached the halfway point on the driveway. George was beside her. George was wearing a sweater, but Brigid was in short sleeves. The baby left her sweating most days. Peter set down his guitar. He must have been playing when they pulled in. Karin was sitting at the far end of the porch. Her hair was cut short and she was wearing all black again. Rick knew instinctively his sister was working again, doing what she did best. "You made it!" Brigid laughed as he got out of the car. "Hi, Kyle!" and she turned to their driver, her hand resting atop her pronounced roundness. "We have sweet tea. Have a minute?"

"Can't tonight, Cher," Kyle flirted with her. "Too much competition for me. I'm not handsome enough to get your attention all to myself. I'll wait for some other time when all I have to worry about is being better looking than this one!" and he winked at Rick before getting back behind the wheel.

"They aren't done," Rick told Kyle.

"I know," and his driver was all business. "I'll be back tomorrow around five."

"Tomorrow," Rick acknowledged, the thoughts of spending another night in the dungeon at Fangtasia settling in.

"I missed you." She smelled wonderful, even more appealing as she stepped closer. She leaned against him and he felt the happiness wash over him. It wasn't real. It was the Fae in her, but still, Rick closed his eyes and wished he could be carried away by it. In another minute, he would acclimate. He'd still feel it, a low-level general sense of well-being, but this total relief would fade as it always did.

"I missed you, too," he answered, kissing her lips.

"George has been telling me all kinds of lies," Brigid teased, but her eyes were worried. He hadn't fooled her…again. "Come on," and he allowed himself to be led up to the porch.

The lights of their Christmas tree shone through the window. It was a pine tree with softer needles than he was used to. Still, it looked festive, and having company made it more so. "How long you home?" Rick asked George.

"The month," George answered. "Jeez, Rick. A baby? Bro!" and they were hugging. They'd been less close since starting college, but for years in boarding school, George had been Rick's closest friend.

"I told him we were thinking of George for a name." Brigid had returned from inside with a bottle of warmed blood. "Or Peter," and she nodded toward their other guests.

"Don't name any child Peter!" Peter protested. "I got saddled with it because of my Mom's favorite uncle. You'll be condemning it to a lifetime of dick jokes."

"I like your dick," Karin deadpanned from her perch on the porch rail.

"I like yours, too," Peter shot back at his mate, "but it's a shit name for a kid growing up. Go for something simple, like Shoe or Spot."

"Yeah, those names won't get a kid teased!" Brigid laughed, settling back into her chair.

"You staying with us?" Rick asked George.

"I was invited," George shrugged, "but I've got a place to stay in Shreveport."

"He has dancing lessons at Fangtasia," Brigid arched an eyebrow, "and after-hours privileges at Hair of the Dog."

"Jeez, guess some things don't change!" and Rick laughed aloud.

"So many women," George shrugged, "So little time."

"You heading out tonight, too?" Rick asked Karin. The couple had moved to Bon Temps from Lafayette recently. Originally, Rick suspected his parents of orchestrating the move, but Karin assured him it wasn't the case, and he'd heard confirmation of Karin's version from Peter later.

"Yup," Peter answered, picking up his guitar. "Right here."

The reason was Peter's growing popularity in Lafayette. When they'd lived in Chester, Peter was known as a town celebrity. Sure, there'd been the occasional starstruck girl or boy showing up in the front yard, or following him around town, but they were kids. Lafayette was different. Women threw themselves at the talented musician and storyteller. Men offered themselves as well. While Rick was sure Peter gave Karin no reason to be jealous, he was convinced jealousy was the bottom-line reason they were now living in Bon Temps, far away from college campuses.

"Peter was craving some music," Karin added.

"Well," and Rick set down his blood, "Let's see if I can help out with that."

Brigid followed him inside. "You okay?" she asked, laying her hand on his back.

"I am now," he assured her. It was easy, gathering her to him. That brief breeze of relief was there again. It made up for the buzz he felt whenever he got too close to her thoughts. Not that he'd ever eavesdropped on Brigid without her permission, well, at least not much, but since the baby started moving, he couldn't read her at all. It was just one, long hum and, in some ways, Rick figured that was best. "I'm fine," and he pushed her back toward their guests before bounding up the stairs to the spare room where his fiddle lay in its case.

By the time he'd returned downstairs, the mood had become a little more somber. "What did I miss?" Rick asked.

"Karin was just telling us she's leaving for a bit," Brigid told him.

"A job," Karin added.

Rick struggled to keep his smile frozen in place. It confirmed his earlier suspicion, but knowing it didn't feel like victory. "Hadn't known you were advertising again," he said tightly.

"She misses the adrenaline." Peter managed to sound nonchalant, his fingers picking through a brief melody. It was charming.

"What's that?" Rick asked, his ear caught by the intricate progression of notes.

"Something I wrote for the love of my life," Peter answered, and the look he shot Karin said it all.

"I've told you I don't have to go," Karin said shortly.

"Yeah," and Peter's quick smile returned, his attention shifting back to his guitar, "but you do. Come on, Rick! I'll show you the bridge," and that was it.

They made music. Instruments traded around. Brigid took a turn at guitar but quickly abandoned it, complaining that her fingers were retaining too much water to move quickly. Peter showed a true mastery when he played Rick's fiddle. George even joined in, beating time against the porch rail and singing along. "We play down Merlotte's most Tuesdays," Peter invited George. "You should come down and stand in with us."

As what?" George laughed.

"Percussion," Brigid answered. "You'd beat a mean table!" She shot a look at Rick and Peter. "Keep the two of them on beat. They get so carried away with their own grand selves they lose the melody altogether."

"A tissue of lies!" Peter quipped.

"What about tomorrow night, after you finish at Fangtasia, Rick? Just the two of us?" George offered instead. "I can pick you up and bring you home."

Rick knew George was longing for some bro time. He glanced toward Brigid, but couldn't bring himself to ask permission. "Sure," he nodded, figuring he'd have that conversation later.

"Well!" and George stood. "A pleasant good evening to everyone!" He bowed to Karin, shook Peter's hand, and then leaned over to kiss Brigid's cheek. "Great to see you, Brig," and then leaning a little further, whispered to her belly, "and good night to you, future troublemaker!" Rick walked him down the steps. "Sure you aren't getting yourself in trouble, hanging out with me?" George teased.

"I'm sure I'll be doing some kind of penance," Rick joked. "Looking forward to it!" He stood for a minute longer as George drove down the driveway, thinking of his past adventures with his childhood friend. ' _I've changed_ ,' he thought as he turned back toward the house. Seeing his wife, her hand alongside their child, and hearing Peter's music, he realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

xxxXXXxxx

"I thought I'd be meeting your…well," and Stan rubbed his finger against the nap of the fabric upholstering the armchair, "I suppose 'son' is the right word."

"You're hurting my feelings," Pam purred. "You'd think I didn't matter! What's the problem? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"He is my 'progeny,'" and Eric stretched his hand toward Sookie, "and my Queen's. Rick is vampire."

"Yet, a new kind of vampire," Stan persisted.

"Or a very old kind," Sookie replied. "Who's to say?"

"Everyone!" and Stan laughed. "You've been the talk of the kingdoms ever since you brought him forward and now? He's training? Able to read vampires, I hear."

"There's no reason to think it's not something any dhampir could do," Eric sniffed. "After all, their ability to detect vampires has been recounted through the years in many stories."

"But, reading minds?" and Stan winked at Sookie. "I think we'll find that ability it quite unique. Perhaps, we have our former telepath to thank for it."

"His training goes well," Sookie answered. "You know we're not greedy about assets. If he wants to work for others, we'll support it."

"Taking your cut." Stan's smile hardened.

"He's our progeny," Sookie answered, her tone just as hard. "We wouldn't dream of profiting from our children."

"Although, that doesn't mean we wouldn't take a hand in negotiating their contracts," Eric added. "Learning that strategy takes decades."

"How's Barry doing?" Sookie asked, shifting the conversation.

"He's performing well," Stan answered. "He'll have served his penance in another…three years or so." It was a bit of a low blow, Sookie reminding Stan that he had an asset he refused to share with anyone.

"And, how's Desmond?" Sookie asked.

"Ah!" and now Stan did smile. "The demon is doing exceedingly well. So many contracts! So many wills and provisions! It seems your willingness to procreate has inspired others. I hear just the traffic connected to a Maker expanding their estates to cover new progeny has required he hire another worker."

"Yes," Eric replied dryly, "the increased tithes must be pleasant."

"They are," Stan agreed readily. "I've added another game room. We'll spend time there when you visit next."

"It won't be until after the next Summit," Sookie sighed. "So much planning to do. I heard you're thinking of attending?"

Stan was the Clan Chief of Zeus. The kingdom of Louisiana fell into Amun Clan, so Stan's attending an Amun Summit couldn't be assumed. "I told Isaiah I'd expect the best accommodations available," Stan confirmed. "After all, it's the least he can do for an old friend."

"Then, I'm sure we'll see you," Sookie grinned. "We're in the suite down the hall from the King's."

Stan hesitated just a second, but it was enough. "How charming!" and he inclined his head. "It seems all is forgiven."

"I wasn't aware we had problems that required forgiveness." Sookie kept her tone light.

"Well, with all the rumors," and Stan shrugged as if that explained it.

"You missed Rhodes," Eric told Stan. "Fortunate. So many of us suffered after that tragedy."

" Thank goodness you survived!" Sookie leaned close to Eric, touching him gently before turning back to Stan. "We didn't have Britlingens, like Isaiah. When I warned Kentucky about the bombs, he was able to escape unharmed. It's something he's remembered, all this time."

"Nothing like loyalty," Eric nodded, "and honor."

"Which Isaiah has," Stan readily agreed. "I still congratulate myself on my luck not to have been there. I might have been."

"So many were," and Sookie sighed.

"It may interest you to know Mr. Cataliades will be accompanying me," and Stan winked.

When Eric didn't say anything, Sookie jumped in. "I will be happy to see him. It's been a long time."

"And you?" Stan asked. "Who will you be taking?"

"Well, Pam, of course," Sookie volunteered. Pam had sat back during the conversation, her eyes flicking from face to face. "Eric, myself, and we'll be taking my nephew, Hunter Savoy."

"What about Thalia?" Stan asked. "I hear you've taken her on as one of your family."

"Thalia's traveling," Sookie answered. "She won't be back in time, I'm afraid."

"Traveling?" Stan looked wide-eyed. "I thought she just got back! Wasn't she in England?"

"Now she's in Europe again," and Eric drew an imaginary circle on the table next to him. "I think she's taking this independence thing a bit far, but I still remember those heady days when I was first granted independence from Appius. I may have taken it a little far, too."

"You're not her Maker," Stan pointed out.

"Thalia's been someone's vassal as long as I've known her," Pam drawled. She turned to Eric, "Have you ever known her not to be pledged to someone?"

"No," and Eric chuckled. "I think she scares people. They seem to think it best to have her wings clipped."

"Well, I hope you won't regret being the one to set her free," and Stan sighed. "She's headstrong. She acts before she thinks."

"She does have a way of shaking things up," and Pam laughed again.

"So, what do you hear of Russell?" Sookie was struggling to keep her expression neutral, but her eyes found Eric's and her eyebrows rose. Stan wasn't usually so blatant in his prying and it made her nervous.

As usual, Eric picked up on her unasked question. "So many questions tonight! Are you trying to tell us something?"

Why, no!" Stan said too quickly, and then, settling back, said, "Maybe. Are you still being bothered by spies? You know, the ones who aren't glamoured?"

The humans and Weres with their layers of damage weren't something any of them had discussed with the Texas King. "Who's your spy?" Pam hissed.

"Someone reliable," Stan replied, "and they aren't in Louisiana."

"Then, how did you know we were having problems?" Pam's fangs extended and she stood.

"My spy passed along the information. I was told they are called 'sleepers.' To all appearances they are untouched. Even if they are glamoured by another, the original suggestion remains, deep and unseeable, but it's there. The King responsible has been using it to collect information on all of us, but most particularly on you, North Man. He fears you."

Eric leaned forward, his hands clasped over his knees. Pam met his eyes and then headed to the door. There was a murmur as she sent the guard away. Eric waited until Pam secured the door and gave him a signal before asking, "How did you buy her?"

"It wasn't hard," Stan replied. "I leveraged her loyalty to you. She knew you were in danger and she knew the direction the danger came from. You weren't willing to take the offensive, but she was."

"Heidi," Sookie whispered.

"I understand it." Pam laid her hand on Eric's shoulder. "When De Castro was here, she was forced to stay, trusting in the goodwill of her King. It cost her the life of her son. You were the only one who truly tried to help her in those dark days. Now, dark days seem to have returned. She believed you were in danger. I suppose she couldn't bring herself to sit by, trusting that somehow this wouldn't go to shit for you."

"And, so when I approached her, offering her money and resources to get to the bottom of this, she was willing," Stan concluded.

"She was willing to leave my service forever," Eric sighed.

"To protect you," Pam pointed out.

"But she can come back?" Sookie looked first at Pam and then at Eric. "She did this for us!"

"It's betrayal," Pam answered. "She swore a blood oath, Sookie. She broke it, even if it was for a good cause."

"If it's any consolation, it wasn't an easy decision for her," Stan shrugged. "Apparently there were other considerations that tempted her to remain in Louisiana."

"Hunter," Sookie supplied.

Stan shrugged again, "In the end, her desire to protect you and your family was too strong."

"These 'sleepers' were being found," Eric growled. "We were dealing with them."

"Yet you didn't stop them," and Stan reached for his blood. "Oh! It's gone cold. Do you suppose we could visit your donor's area? You have the most delightful AB negative! Delectable!" He stood, brushing the hair back from his forehead. "I've got them in my kingdom, too, Viking. Isaiah described one to me. I think they're starting to show up all over the place. Our friend in Mississippi seems to have broadened his ambitions."

"Is she all right?" Sookie asked. "We heard she was seen in Jackson, but we really haven't had any news of her since."

"It's a dangerous Court these days," Stan replied. Eric walked ahead as they moved toward the elevator that would take them downstairs. "I don't hear from her often. He prefers young men, so Heidi stands out like a sore thumb, but there is something to be said for novelty."

Eric waited until the doors closed before saying, "Hunter is not to be told." He felt Sookie's quick sting and knew there'd be a fight over it later. She had tears in her eyes. It was one of the things that both irritated and endeared her to him, how she'd retained her too-human heart.

"He's human," Pam said unnecessarily. "One wrong word or worse, some fool attempt to contact her…"

"I get it!" Sookie snapped, and then, "I'm sorry, Stan. You don't need to see our family drama."

"No apologies necessary," and Stan bowed slightly in Sookie's direction. "You are loyal and kind, rare qualities in a vampire. I will confess, I worried when I heard you were turned that it would change you. I am relieved and frankly, encouraged." The doors opened and they stepped out. Before they walked further, though, Stan turned around, and taking Sookie's hand, bowed over it. "Even vampire, Sookie Stackhouse, you are the same feisty woman who saved me from spies. It is seeing you, and those like you, that gives me the greatest hope that as a race we'll survive this great experiment."

His gesture took her by surprise. "What experiment?" Sookie asked.

"Living with humans," Pam answered. "Not only among them."

"This is the first time we have ever revealed ourselves so fully," Eric explained. "There have been individuals, certain kingdoms…"

"Like Transylvania," Pam finished. Sookie know Eric admired Dracula. She hadn't put together that it might have been the vampire's willingness to live openly behind her mate's attraction.

"Those experiments ended badly." Eric didn't say anything more. Instead he gestured that the others should make their choices first.

"Do you still worry about that?" Sookie slipped her hand in his. "It's different times."

"Some things don't change," he answered. "If they want to kill us, humans have even more effective means than before. Trackers. GPS. So simple to slip us a cell phone, then use the transponder to find our resting places." He brought the same hand Stan had kissed to his own lips, rubbing it against his cheek, and then licking it, destroying the other vampire's scent on her skin. "I never underestimate them," he concluded. "Now, Stan wants to head into the City this evening. It's been a while and there are several new bars he's asked to see. Pam has offered to take him."

"Which means we can stay in?" Sookie leaned against him, running her hand up his hip and then around toward the front, gaining her his pirate smile. She broke away, flashed a flirty grin, and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? You better fuel up, Northman. We have some 'talking' to do!"

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Kyle took another long lope around the grounds surrounding the house on Hummingbird Lane. It was part of the service. He dropped young Northman off and then pulled over to the driveway that used to be Compton's. He shifted into wolf form and made several circuits, checking for stray scents.

It was a clear night, the kind that made him happy to be Were. He could hear the music from the house across the graveyard. Whoever was on the fiddle was really good, so he slowed, just to listen. Mustapha had another Were from the Pack, someone more local, who patrolled at least once during daylight hours.

He ran down the gully toward the stream. Two deer startled in front of him, crashing through the underbrush in their panic to get away. Another night he might have given chase, feeling the joy of running, chasing, but this was business.

It was here, of course, that Fae smell. When he'd first started, he was told that little Northman's woman was Fae. He'd dismissed it, after all, it wasn't like it was really a thing anymore. Kyle had heard stories, but from what he'd been told, fairies, real fairies, had left the world before he was born. It was all a little wings and leprechauns to him, until he'd had his first whiff of Brigid. It was more than sweet, it was like being drugged. His first instinct was to shift, fall at her feet, and never leave again. When he'd described his reaction to Mustapha, his Packmaster laughed. ' _Get used to it,'_ he'd told Kyle. ' _From what the little doctor says, it's likely to get worse!_ '

It had. When he'd first met Brigid, Kyle was happy to sit on the porch for a bit and chat. Brigid was nice for all she ate mostly vegetarian. Then, one night as he was dropping off Rick it changed for him. It was in the intensity of her scent. It went from beguiling to almost overwhelming. It took a lot to drag himself away. ' _Then make it strictly business_ ,' Mustapha counseled. ' _Drop the kid off, take the run, and go home._ '

Kyle knew Brigid liked to walk. Each of the Weres who did patrols knew. Brigid talked about it and Rick confirmed it. ' _About the only exercise she gets these days_ ,' Rick told him, ' _but she likes it here. Sometimes she's out for hours_.' Kyle believed it. Her scent was everywhere. Sometimes it was faint, but sometimes, like tonight along the stream, it was strong. He knew his day partner had run into her a time or two. Kyle was happy he had night shift. He wasn't sure what he'd do if that was him and her alone in the forest. He had an idea he'd shift and by the time his Pack came looking for him, he'd be lost, enthralled to Brigid Meaney forever.

It wasn't the kind of thing he'd discuss with Rick Northman. For all he was a good guy and pretty normal, Rick was still a vampire. He had a streak of jealousy a mile wide, and as long as Kyle kept his distance, there was no need to get the Viking kid's panties in a twist.

The scent was strong all the way up the hill. She must have crisscrossed the area a couple times. Kyle slowed, but then he saw the holly. ' _Christmas_ ,' he thought. There wasn't a lot of holly around, but leave it to this woman to find it.

Turning toward the graveyard, he lengthened his stride. The land behind Hummingbird Lane ran all the way to the cut-through for the high-tension wires. It made for a long, pleasant run. In another hour or so, he'd be home. His belly growled and he leaped forward, anticipating the meatloaf awaiting him in his fridge.

"Why didn't he find us?" the woman asked.

"I think he's scent blind," the man replied, and pulling out his phone, reported back.


	30. Chapter 30 -High Cotton

**Chapter 30 – High Cotton**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

There'd been a time she'd balked at buying gowns. She loved the way they made her feel, but spending the money seemed so wasteful. ' _Guess I save it on hired help_ ,' Sookie thought, taking another of the long dresses from the garment bag and hanging it in the hotel closet herself.

Whenever they watched TV, which they did at least once a week, Eric would laugh at depictions of rich Americans. "Look, another chance to die in your sleep!" he'd say as he pointed out the servants who seemed to be everywhere. Of course, they had people who cleaned and carried for them, but it was different. The people who supported vampires were hired help who went home at the end of the day. They were rarely around when it came to things like packing or running your bath. It wasn't that it didn't suit Sookie. She'd always been more of the self-sufficient type, but somehow, she'd imagined living in a Palace meant never having to pick up her husband's dirty socks.

"Do you need anything pressed?" she asked Eric.

"Maybe my dinner jacket." He was holding the jacket up, examining it for creases.

Sookie looked over her own icy lavender handkerchief dress. The fabric was so delicate it gave the impression of transparency. It also wrinkled easily. "Do you suppose this hotel is any better than the last? I mean, Isaiah's reputation doesn't exactly include an appreciation for luxury."

"He hosts people from all over the world," Eric replied, running his fingers over the soft silk. "Kentucky may retain his frontier roots, but his guests don't suffer for it. I'm sure the hotels in his kingdom are staffed to handle the basics."

"I ended up throwing the last one away," Sookie reminded him. She picked up the phone and placed the order. "I don't know what chemicals they used, but I couldn't wear it after they finished taking out the stain." Turning, she asked, "Anything else need to go?" She grabbed one more blouse and headed to the clothes rack in the antechamber near the door.

"This," and Eric added another jacket to the one he'd handed her. He checked his watch, "Pam will be here at eleven. Do you suppose Hunter will remember to join us?"

"I just hope he got some sleep," Sookie sighed. "These opening receptions can be long but it's where everyone gets a look at him." She glanced at her mate, "Do you really think he's ready to start working again?"

"He's a young man, Sookie, and one of your relatives. He's too restless to waste his time on broken hearts. Being busy, working is best. Soon, he'll be earning money, meeting new people. He will forget about Heidi. After all," and he leaned down, hovering just over her upturned lips, "Isn't that how you chose to get over me?"

"Work?" and Sookie's eyebrow raised, an almost perfect replica of her husband's trademark. "As I recall, I had a baby. That's one hell of a distraction!"

"Well, if you think that would work better?" and when Sookie's eyes narrowed, Eric laughed. "Come, Älskade! We need to feed and then we could take a walk through the exhibitors hall if you'd like."

"Something you have your eye on?" Sookie asked. It was the quick glance and the faint feel of having been found out that had Sookie chuckling. "Come on, out with it, Viking! You have that 'spend big' thing going on. What new toy do you think you need?"

"I'm not a child," he snarled.

"That's up for debate," and Sookie slipped into her heels. "Especially when you see some new, shiny bauble you just have to have."

"The Italian is here," Eric sniffed.

Sookie paused and then she knew. "The shoe maker."

"He's an artist." Eric was slipping into his custom boots. They were beautifully made and he told Sookie at least once a month how comfortable they were.

"You're already his best customer." They headed for the door, Eric's hand firmly at her waist.

"Not really," he contradicted, but he couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"We'll look," she conceded, knowing it meant at least two more pair. "You know, you're getting worse than Pam," she teased as they walked across the lobby.

"Pam has good taste," Eric replied, then pressed lightly, steering her in the direction the valet indicated.

This was a vampire hotel, which meant the first floor had facilities specifically designed for donors. As they walked through the frosted double doors, the very attractive attendant bowed and tapped her screen. "Greetings, Majesties. I see you've requested feeding together. I don't have a preferred blood type for you," and she glanced at Eric.

"Surprise me," he purred, but in the next instant, his eyes cooled.

"Anything but O negative," Sookie answered, knowing Eric felt her sharp mental poke.

"Of course," and the attendant was smart enough to keep her eyes on Sookie. "One or two?"

"We'll share," Sookie replied.

The attendant tapped her screen, "The Natchez Room, please follow me."

The small ensuite was more luxurious than Sookie anticipated. There was a sumptuous reclining couch large enough for four. The bathroom was also generous, the walk-in shower tiled in black slate. 'Look," Sookie grinned. "Warmed towels."

"Let me know if you need anything," the attendant said from the door. "The phone," and she indicated an ornate old-fashioned phone on a nearby table, "calls my desk. The room is yours as long as you wish."

"So," and Sookie turned to start unbuttoning Eric's shirt, "She's pretty."

She had to hand it to her mate. He recognized a trap when he heard one. "I did notice, but you have to know, Lover, she doesn't hold a candle to you." He reached for her shirt, but Sookie batted his hand away.

"Let's wait to see what she sends," Sookie scolded.

They didn't wait long. He was tall, almost as tall as Eric, and darkly handsome. "Attractive?" Eric hissed in her ear.

"Sorry, Buster. You aren't getting off that easy," Sookie hissed back before advancing, her hand outstretched. "Sookie Northman, and you're…"

"James," he answered, unbuttoning his own shirt. He was bold, letting them know he was offering more than blood. "Perhaps the couch?" and when he reclined, his erection pressed against his pants.

Eric's eyes flicked to hers. She knew he'd be fine with sharing her, if that's what she wanted. He just saw things in bed differently from her and she supposed he always would. "The couch would be fine," Sookie answered, "but you should know we're monogamous. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"A shame," James flirted, giving her a look that could have caught the curtains on fire before turning the same look on Eric. "Well, I'm here all week, in case you change your mind."

He was tasty, and he wasn't shy about using his hand on himself as they fed. Sookie pulled back from his neck to find James cumming. Eric finished feeding a few moments later, and James was spent. It was like that sometimes, the act of feeding triggering sexual feelings from humans. "We'd appreciate our privacy," Sookie whispered, her eyes on Eric. There'd been a time when she felt uncomfortable looking at her mate's bloody mouth, but now, it was different.

James didn't linger, or, at least, Sookie didn't think he did. Eric was within her so quickly, Sookie could almost imagine it was the way it once was, when it was her blood that excited this lust in him. "Mine!" he growled, pushing forward, asserting his dominance.

She felt her nipples harden, the coil starting low in her belly. She could keep up with him now, his speed no longer alien. He still found the right angle, shifting her up against the slope of the couch until his cock was rubbing across that place within her. "Oh!" she gasped, her mouth falling open.

"Yes, Lover!" and then he slowed, like the sexy bastard he was, moving a little on each thrust, hitting her from one angle and then another, building with each pass but never giving enough to send her over the edge.

"Please!" she finally begged, trying to take things into her own hands, but he batted her fingers away from the juncture between them.

"No one else can do this to me," he growled. "I could stay hard for you forever, Sookie. Just having you look at me makes me hard, don't you know that?" He changed angles again, stroking twice, three times, and Sookie felt her release coming, and then, he slowed again. "I would give you anything! How can you doubt me?"

"Don't you miss being in something warm?" she gasped.

Now, Eric did slow. "You don't feel cold to me, Lover. We are, now, exactly the same."

"But," and Sookie drew in air and held that breath as she focused on the sensations her Viking was kindling. "But," she finally gasped, "You used to compliment me on how warm I was. How you felt almost human, being in me."

He never stopped moving, but his smile was gentler. His fingers smoothed a curl from her face as he said, "It was different. It was attractive, but that was only one thing. You have replaced that attraction with so many others. What is it about you that calls me? I have sought to define that call so many times." He pushed forward, hitting deep. "There was a time I wanted to understand it so I could fight it." He stroked again, "There was a time I tried to capture it." He leaned down to nuzzle her neck, "And, Lover, I finally understand that it was not one thing. I understand that you are not one person, but many people, constantly changing, an enigma. I might learn one part of you, but as quickly as I do, you take on something new, and I am bewitched all over again."

"Careful about using that word!" Sookie teased. "Wouldn't want anyone thinking I was some kind of witch!"

"You are a witch," and Eric circled his hips, striking new places within her before starting to move with more purpose. "My witch, and the spells you weave are for me, alone!"

The time for talking was over. Sookie dug her nails into Eric's perfect butt, seeking leverage to get them both what they needed. He started first. His back arched, his jaw clenched as the tendons and muscles of his neck stood out in stark relief. His movements slowed as he came and Sookie marveled again at his sheer beauty. In the next moment, his tension flooded their bond, triggering her own orgasm. It was glorious. When her pussy finally stopped clenching around his cock, Sookie was boneless, drifting in the euphoria that she only found with this man. He wasn't crushing her, but as their fluids started dripping, Sookie pushed a little. "Time to move."

He pressed into her again, still a little hard. She knew it wouldn't take much. "How soon do we have to be there?" she reminded.

"They wouldn't miss us," he murmured.

"Well," and Sookie shifted enough that he fell from her, "We both know that's a big, fat lie."

Eric reached between them, his clever fingers finding her. "Why worry about those things when we can indulge?" He really did know her and the quick sensation as he stroked and then stroked again made her gasp.

"Is this what a King would do?" she teased.

"Fine! We leave early," he compromised. "We don't worry about Hunter. We leave him to Pam."

"Speed dating," Sookie giggled, and when Eric frowned, she explained. "We deliberately spend only a few minutes with each person, moving on until we've worked the whole room."

"And we enjoy one dance," and he sashayed a little as they headed for the bathroom.

Sookie turned, taking him firmly in her hand. His eyes warmed as she said, "There's only one kind of dancing I'm interested in tonight, Eric Northman, and it isn't on a dance floor!"

They dressed quickly, signing out with the desk attendant. As they passed the exhibitor's hall, Eric's eyes wandered. He didn't say anything, but as they rode the elevator up, Sookie slipped her hand in his. "Let's check our schedule for first rising tomorrow," she told him. "I think a King deserves new shoes, don't you?"

He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. What he sent through the bond was enough.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"So, you're telling me you can detect this glamour?" Phoebe, Iowa's Queen was looking Hunter over like some new and slightly disturbing variety of insect life.

"Yes, Majesty," he assured her.

"Do you really think this thing is real?" Maude, the Minnesota Queen asked Phoebe. "Glamour under glamour?" Her eyes narrowed, staring at Hunter. "How do we know this isn't just another human trick, designed to extract our money?"

"You're so suspicious, Maude!" Roland, the King of Wisconsin purred. "But in this case, you're wrong. I've seen it. You know how you can usually tell there's glamour, but with the one I found, you couldn't tell at all. I had my best probe her and there was no sign, none!"

"But, it's there!" Phoebe nodded. "Like a spider, hiding in a crack." She nodded, "I wouldn't have believed it either, until someone I know well returned. He was altered."

"If 'he' was a human, it might simply be a case of betrayal," Maude sniffed.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, it's not that. I've known this person all his life. I raised him. I'm telling you, Maude, I sent him for a trade conference and he returned with… programming. It's the only way I can describe it. It was like watching him sleep walk." Phoebe's eyes drifted. "The first time I saw it, I couldn't understand what I was seeing. We were talking. It was about a new business deal. Everything was the way it's always been, but as he left the Palace, he made a call and told someone all the details. He was heard. I had his cell records pulled and sure enough, it was an international number. Nothing could be traced."

"So, you killed him," Maude concluded.

Phoebe eye-rolled, "No, of course not! These are different days! No, I had him followed. It was only under closer inspection that I started to see the pattern. He was truly unaware. One minute he was his normal self, but when something about business or other vampires was said, it triggered him. He'd make the call and as soon as he finished, have no recollection of what he'd done."

"Well, I don't have any of that in my kingdom!" Maude sniffed.

"How would you know?" Roland asked. "How would any of us know, unless we systematically surveilled our humans?"

"Mine was Were," Phoebe told them, which caused them all to pause.

Hunter waited while they processed. It was Wisconsin who turned back toward Hunter, breaking the silence. "So, can you find this programming in Weres, too?" he asked.

"I can," Hunter assured them.

"Then what?" Phoebe asked. "Let's say you find it. What can be done?"

"Kill them!" Maude huffed.

"I am learning how to remove it," Hunter told them. "I have had some success, but it is my Queen who is the expert."

"Sookie Stackhouse?" the Wisconsin King laughed. "Of course! The telepath!"

"My Aunt no longer has that gift," and Hunter looked across the floor to where Louisiana's Queen was talking with Isaiah, "but she now has another. We've worked together on several of these so-called sleepers and we've succeeded in removing all trace of this deep glamour."

"I suppose it might be worth a favor," Phoebe said softly.

"These sleepers are our mutual threat," Hunter replied. "I find the glamour. In most cases, I can remove it myself. If I'm unable, my Aunt has agreed to help for no more than the cost of flying the person to her."

That was met with silence. "Nothing more?" Maude asked after a bit.

"My Queen views it as a further training opportunity for me," Hunter told them before adding, "I think she wants me to be self-supporting."

"I know what you cost," Wisconsin said gravely. "Surely, any human can live on that!"

"A joke," Hunter explained. There were moments they were almost human, but then he'd find the end of their same-ness, like jokes they didn't understand. Vampires liked nesting. The concept of penniless relatives being unwelcome under their roof was foreign.

"I find it hard to believe there won't be some favor expected for doing this," and Maude stared at Sookie again.

"Please!" and Hunter bowed a bit, "I encourage you to take this up with either my Queen or my King. I believe they will convince you of their sincerity in lending their services to fight this problem. While I understand it isn't uncommon for us to have 'friends' in other kingdoms, this is different. Who knows where this information is being funneled and to what end?"

"But we all have a good idea where the threat is coming from," Phoebe growled and the vampires, as a group, turned to stare at Russell Edgington.

Across the floor, Russell was talking with Sybil, the Queen of Alabama. Their conversation stopped as they both felt the stare coming from Phoebe and the others. Meeting the hostile gaze, Russell forced a smile and bowed before turning back to Alabama. "See? They all blame me!" he hissed.

"Well, isn't it you?" Sybil wasn't well liked, but if asked, she made a show of being supremely unconcerned. Russell could see it amused her to have him seeking her company.

' _I've been relegated to the loser's table_ ,' he thought bitterly. "I'm not saying I'm innocent. I did use sleepers," he confessed. "It was my beloved Talbot who knew how put the glamour in place."

"Surely, he taught you how to do that before he found his final death," Sybil sniffed.

She didn't bother hiding her cruelty as she reminded Russell of his loss. Yes, he and Talbot fought. Yes, they cheated on each other regularly, but it was the sauce that kept their relationship fresh. They fought, they snarled, they froze each other out, and then they reconciled. Neither of them was supposed to be finally gone, but Talbot was. He'd been captured by humans, silvered and staked. Every time Russell thought of it, it was a stake through his own heart and he felt tears fill his eyes. "It was his gift," Russell sniffed. "It never occurred to me that it could be shared." He stared at Sybil, "Could you teach someone your ability to summon? Or could Northman teach someone to fly? Of course not!" He turned to stare back at the group across the ballroom floor. "Talbot's dead, but they still blame me!"

"That's because there are still sleepers out there," Sybil pointed out, "and if they aren't contacting you, who are they contacting?" She took a deep breath before shifting her weight to strike another pose. "Not that I want to lose the pleasure of your company at these little soirees, but you might consider throwing in your lot with your next-door neighbor. If you worked with Northman to get to the bottom of this, it might put you back on the inside with your former little friends."

"Northman?" Russell hissed. "I wouldn't touch that if my…"

"Life depended on it?" Sybil finished. "Well, if this continues, it might, and don't look to me to help you. I like being alone. It's part of my mystery. Having you as my new best friend, intruding on my solitude, is beginning to pall."

From her vantage across the room, Sookie watched the interplay between Hunter's group and Russell Edgington. "Guess the cat's out of the bag about that one," she said to Isaiah. "I've had Russell's number for a long time, and now it looks as if the others do, too."

The Kentucky King was watching as well. "Don't count on this shift to last," he counselled. "The ties that bind first generation Kings and Queens in this Clan are strong. There was a time I was on the outside looking in, like Russell is now, but after a few decades all was forgiven."

"I can't imagine what you could do to alienate people like that," Sookie mused. "You're just… Well, nicer."

"Don't ever say that to a vampire!" Isaiah chuckled. "It incents them to prove you wrong!" He glanced over again, "It's old news, now, but I tried to take over Ohio. I was lucky to get out of it with my life. What I didn't know was Bartlett Crowe also had designs. To this day, he barely speaks with me."

"Speaking of Bartlett," and Sookie looked around. "I thought he'd be here. After all, he is Russell's consort, isn't he?"

"It's the way of these royal marriages," and Isaiah glanced toward the group where Wisconsin was laughing. "It's difficult for vampires to maintain strong emotions, like love, for long. We are too," and he twirled the glass in his fingers, while he searched for the word. "Possessive," he concluded.

"Well, if y'all didn't cheat on each other," Sookie teased.

"It's not that simple," and Isaiah turned his gaze on her. "Surely, you've already noticed the tension. You feed. You fuck. Your mate does the same. Eventually, there's that stare that's a moment too long, or they return to the same donor too often. There are words. Compromises are made. Trust is bruised."

"Honestly, we don't have that problem," Sookie replied.

"Then, you aren't paying attention," Isaiah concluded. "Every vampire couple has that problem."

"We don't have that problem because we're monogamous." Sookie leaned in when she delivered the news. She didn't know why she felt it had to be a secret, but for some reason, she did.

"Are you a witch?" Sookie could see the Kentucky king was serious.

"No," she told him. "I'm not. I've been friends with witches and I won't say I won't be friends with a witch again, but no. That was never my gift and I never learned any of their tricks."

"I wouldn't tell the others about your relationship," Isaiah counselled. "No one will believe you managed harnessing the Viking's appetites without witchcraft being involved."

"Do they still think our son's a product of witchcraft?" Sookie knew Rick's name was brought up from time to time as proof of how different she was.

"No," and Isaiah grinned. "That may be one good thing to come out of the Revelation. Vampires aren't being killed off so often. There's one in California who hit a thousand years and a couple in Europe. Males, I mean. They're being pretty open about the prospect of fathering dhampirs." When Sookie's eyes widened, Kentucky leaned in to whisper, "You didn't think you'd be the only one forever, did you?"

"Well, no." Sookie thought about it, "It's just I was told that vampires found the whole thing a little…" and she took a quick breath so she could find the right word. "Distasteful," she concluded.

"It did shock folks," and Isaiah winked, "but they got over it." He looked over the ballroom filled with glittering vampires. "Can't stand not having something that someone else has."

"Jealous," Sookie sniffed.

"Possessive," Isaiah corrected. "You really removing glamour?"

Sookie glanced up at the tall King, following his gaze to where Hunter stood surrounded by rulers. She couldn't hear their conversation, but she knew the talk track Hunter was using with potential customers. "I am," she nodded. "I'm hoping that once these people have that glamour removed, they'll remember who placed it, or at least where they were when it happened."

"Well, to hear others talk, it's all coming from Russell Edgington." Isaiah stared at her, "Do you believe that?"

"I don't know," Sookie confessed. "I'm prepared to believe it, but Eric keeps reminding me we have no proof."

"Russell is telling folks it was all Talbot's doing," Isaiah mused. "Do you remember Talbot?"

"Russell's special friend?" and Sookie nodded. "I met him in Mississippi a long time ago before I was turned."

"I wouldn't call that so long ago," Kentucky chuckled. "Yes, that would be Talbot. Now Russell, he says the sleepers were Talbot's doing, his gift, but Talbot's finally dead. Doesn't seem to have stopped the sleepers, though. They just keep showing up. What do you think about that?"

"I don't know," Sookie answered. She couldn't help it. Her eyes sought out the Mississippi King's location.

"Can you read vampires?" Kentucky asked.

Sookie's head whipped back. Isaiah had taken her by surprise, and when she met his eyes, the Kentucky King's stare had turned hard. Sookie felt a shiver build, but she repressed it. "No," she answered. "Technically, I can't 'read' anyone. My gift is different now. I can see glamour and I can remove it, nothing more."

"You're telling me you can't read their minds while your shuffling around in there?" Isaiah asked.

Sookie thought of the books she saw, the library that represented a person's life. She wondered what would happen if she decided to open those books and what secrets they might reveal. She couldn't read the glamour books, but maybe the others were different. Kentucky was waiting and she knew what she needed to say right now. "No," she replied. "It's not like that. I can see the one thing, or things, that don't belong, and I remove them. I don't know how else to explain it, but my true telepathy is gone."

Kentucky seemed to believe her. He smiled briefly and broke eye contact before asking his next question. "And can you find glamour in vampires?"

"I didn't know vampires could glamour other vampires," Sookie replied.

"Clever!" and Isaiah laughed. Sookie laughed with him, making a show of appreciating her own joke, but she was relieved when Eric appeared at her side.

"If you'll excuse me," she said to Isaiah. "The exhibitor's hall is closing shortly, and I promised Eric a new pair of shoes."

"The Italian?" Isaiah asked.

"I was surprised to see him here," Eric answered. "He was at the last Summit. I didn't think he liked traveling."

"I persuaded him. You see, I am a fellow fan," and Isaiah bowed. "I thought I recognized the workmanship." Kentucky was opening admiring Eric's boots, and Sookie realized she could see the similarities in Isaiah's footwear.

"People today don't appreciate the important things," Eric grinned.

"Like footwear," and Isaiah turned, making clear he intended to accompany them. Sookie had hoped to share her uneasiness about Kentucky with her mate, but now there'd be no chance. Instead, she urged caution through their bond and fell into step between them. "Unless you lived in a time when custom shoes were available, how could anyone appreciate the beauty of a well-cut instep?"

"The joy of a toe box that cushions?" Eric added.

"The way you two are carrying on, maybe I should get a pair myself!" Sookie teased.

"Alas, he won't touch female feet," Isaiah tutted. "He reserves his talents for us."

"He has found that one thing he does well, and he seeks to master it," Eric nodded.

"Like you, Northman!" and with that Isaiah seemed to have come to his point. Eric stopped, waiting. Isaiah glanced briefly at Sookie. "You have a talent for finding the unusual and then tying those assets to you. Arguably the world's best assassin."

"Umberto in Pisa is better," Eric said flatly.

"The telepath…"

"I told you I no longer have telepathy," Sookie protested.

"And now, a gaggle of Fae-laced relatives. You have the mind reader in there," and now Isaiah's gaze became pointed, "And then you simply made another one for your first-of-his-kind offspring. Seems like you're just ringing that 'special' bell. It's enough to make the rest of us a little nervous."

"Are you?" It was the way her mate said it. If she'd been human the hair on the back of Sookie's neck would have risen.

It couldn't have been any longer than a second, but for Sookie the moment seemed far longer before the Kentucky King's hands relaxed. "No. I think 'concerned' covers it." He winked at Sookie, "You saved my life once for no reason at all. I don't believe people change, even when they're turned. And if you…" and Isaiah gave Sookie a nod, "are willing to stay with the Viking, then I trust your judgement. He must be a good soul, under all that arrogance."

"Don't tell anyone!" Eric said it lightly, but Sookie wasn't fooled. Her mate took her fingers, raising them to his lips. "My mate is an exceptional woman and I am fortunate that she chose me."

"You always were lucky," Isaiah grinned.

The Italian (' _Anthony, Mistress,' he said with a bow and flourish_ ) was diminutive. His hands were delicate as he measured, comparing foot sizes to his database. The Kings spent the next fifteen minutes comparing leather and selecting dyes. It gave Sookie an opportunity to think. Isaiah hadn't said her name, but Sookie found it impossible to believe Isaiah didn't know about Brigid. Reports from Bon Temps told them the place reeked of Fae. Mustapha restricted the number of Weres who patrolled the grounds, but Rick and Brigid weren't shy about venturing around Bon Temps. They went to Merlotte's and they grocery shopped together. Word traveled and the word was there was something up with Rick Northman's wife, something odd. Some people were saying that Brigid was a telepath, and they were blaming the house.

Sookie knew Rick and Brigid were guarded. She knew Karin and Peter were living in a house right down the road, one the owners decided to sell under mysterious circumstances, but Sookie worried it wasn't enough. Isaiah was staring at her again and she forced a smile. She realized he'd asked her something but she'd been too trapped in her own thoughts to hear him. Eric's warning came to mind, ' _Distraction can get you killed_.' She'd check on Rick when they returned to their rooms. It would have to be enough, and pulling herself from her own head, Sookie apologized for her night-dreaming and made an effort to laugh at Isaiah's jokes.


	31. Chapter 31 - Allemande

**Chapter 31 – Allemande**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Mr. Cataliades!" Sookie knew the vampires around her disapproved of showing so much emotion, but she was honestly happy to see the demon attorney.

"Miss Stackhouse!" and Desmond sketched a low bow. "Ah," he corrected himself, "I should say, Majesty."

She didn't have to see it. She could feel Eric's frown, but she didn't want to get into a protracted conversation about titles and protocol. "I think we're all adults," she declared, and looping her arm through Desmond's, she leaned against him. "Just call me Sookie."

"As you wish, my dear," and Desmond Cataliades leaned in, patting her hand with his own. "It does seem too long." He didn't ask Eric's permission, and Sookie could sense her mate's frown transition to a growl.

Heading him off, Sookie turned to Stan, "Where have you been hiding yourself? I didn't see you at the reception or last night. I thought you'd be here from the beginning, hob-nobbing and charming the masses."

"I was," Stan assured her. "I've been busy with meetings." He turned slightly, and there was Barry standing a short distance away, talking with Hunter.

"Can I talk with him, or is he still being punished?" Sookie asked.

Almost in answer, Barry walked toward them. "Seems a long way from Rhodes, don't it?" he asked. He peered at her before dropping his eyes. "Being vampire suits you."

"Kind of you to say," and Sookie stepped in, breaking more protocol by hugging her one-time friend. "So good to see you and glad to hear you're doing well."

"Glad to hear it, too," and Barry grinned.

"A great day for Amun and Zeus," and Stan lifted his goblet. "Two great Clans, each able to claim telepaths. Not that we'd keep score, but for those who do count, I'd say we're winning."

"Narayana is all but crushed," Eric observed.

"Felipe de Castro was their brightest. It's down to Robert in California. Granted, his kingdom is rich, but not as large as…" and Stan shrugged.

"Moosup remains strong," Sookie volunteered. There'd been a time she found vampire politics boring, but that was before.

"But, no telepath," Stan grinned.

"With witches all but banned there's little chance of them building ascendency," Mr. Cataliades observed.

"Do you believe it's time for another Witch War?" Barry asked Sookie. It was the first she'd heard of it, but glancing at the faces surrounding her, Sookie realized it wasn't a new idea.

"I have no problem with witches," she replied. "Fran Miller was my best friend and she's not the first witch I called that. I figure there's good people and bad among them, just like everyone else."

"But with all those powers and the poor way they supervise their own?" Barry asked. "It's like an accident waiting to happen."

"I know that's what some say," and Sookie considered her words. "I meant what I said before. Have you ever met a witch?"

Barry stared a minute before nodding. "After Rhodes. The weather witch."

Sookie remembered the weather witch, too. He had been paid to start Hurricane Katrina. The aftermath devastated the vampires in Louisiana and was indirectly responsible for Sofie-Ann LeClerq's final death. "I don't think that witch had any idea his spell would lead to so much destruction," Sookie said softly.

"I don't think that witch cared one way or the other, as long as his fee was paid," Barry sniffed. "That's the problem with witches. They don't have any true honor. It's whatever the market will bear and damn the consequences!"

"Like you, my great-grandson is passionate in his beliefs," Mr. Cataliades confided.

"While I appreciate everyone's entitled to their opinions, this is dangerous talk," Sookie warned. "For centuries, vampires were willing to purchase the services witches could provide. I'll grant you, I'll never understand why they didn't organize the way y'all have, but that doesn't make them bad people. Certainly not worth going to war over!"

"Your mate seems to forget she is one of us now" Stan said lightly. Sookie wasn't fooled. Texas was scolding her and she knew she deserved it.

"I don't mean to make trouble," she said by way of apology, "and I sure don't mean to pick a fight when we're all having such a good time. I'm just saying that painting every cat into a skunk because of the bad actions of one or two individuals is a waste." She flashed her best smile, "Besides, seems to me we got a bit out of the relationship. It would be too bad to just throw that all away."

"My Queen is known for her heart," Eric explained.

Sookie wanted to bite his head off. She sure didn't want Eric Northman telling their fellow rulers she was leading from weakness, but then she took another look at the faces around her. _'I can't change their minds,_ ' she realized. Mr. Cataliades squeezed her hand, and she knew she was right.

"I would suggest that Fran Miller was the exception, not the other way around," Stan declared. "She was the one good apple," and he bowed his head toward Sookie. "The rest are just one rotten barrel…"

"Which no one would miss," Barry concluded.

She hadn't seen this side of Barry before. It had been a long time ago, and when she'd known him, he'd been hiding. First, he'd been hiding his telepathy, and then he'd been hiding for his life. Still, this streak of intolerance surprised her. "Is this how you feel about the Fae?" she asked.

Barry looked surprised. "No! Of course not! Supes are different! They are born, or made into something finer. Witches? Weeds!"

Stan looked entirely happy with the direction of the conversation and Mr. Cataliades? Sookie glanced up to see he'd taken on his lawyer face, bland and inscrutable. For a moment his eyes met hers. There was that slight red flicker, and then he spoke up. "I have no great love for witches, either. They are too quick to take money and ignore consequences, however, a war would draw attention." He squeezed Sookie's hand. "I think with the all the talk among the humans in Washington we want to present as civilized a face as possible."

Sookie made a habit of not following human politics anymore. It bored most vampires and enraged the rest. "Why?" she asked. "What's being said?"

"They are debating whether the government should impose laws on vampires," Eric answered.

Eric providing the answer surprised her. They spent most nights together. They talked, they read. They received reports together. He'd never mentioned this subject, nor had she seen him following it. "Guess you've been spending your Sookie-free hours well," she said. She'd meant it to sound light and teasing, but instead it sounded like the accusation it was. It was a slip she immediately regretted as vampire and demon eyes became a little too interested. "Don't mind me!" she said, purposely pitching her voice to a lighter tone. "I'm just mad I didn't think of it first!"

"The protests we saw when news of Rick first came to light have tapered off, but among some, the public view has given way to private crusade. Some of these individuals are wealthy. Many are of the religious right. They see us as Satan's…"

"Some things never change!" Stan sighed.

"I can tell you for a fact that even those who do business with vampires fear them, at least a little bit," Barry confirmed.

"Only cause we're different," Sookie pointed out. "Folks are like that. They get cautious around new people. Once they get to know us though, they change their minds."

"Some do," Barry conceded.

"Well, unless people have changed a lot since I was a telepath, I'd say most realize we're pretty much the same as them, and then the fear factor slides away," Sookie pressed. She knew better than most how paranoia could work on vampires. With their long histories and personal experiences with humans, most involving hiding and killing, it didn't take much. "Have things changed?" she challenged Barry.

"There are still some…" Barry protested.

"'Some' is not 'most', Sookie pointed out and then moved on. "What are they talking about doing?"

"Forcing us to register for special resident status," Eric told her.

"What? Like immigrants?" Sookie asked. "That doesn't make any sense! I mean, most of y'all have been here longer than any of them have been alive. And me? I was born here. Just because I was turned, that doesn't make me less of a citizen!"

"There are some who would argue that the moment you died, you rose as a different person," Mr. Cataliades explained.

"Well, there are some who can go ahead and say that," Sookie shrugged. "Still all happened right here in this country."

"Some of us remember when this country was born," Stan sniffed. "Isaiah claims he met some of the sainted forefathers. I think there's an argument that we're more entitled to citizenship in this country than those fools in Washington."

"It's the argument Russell Edgington favors," Mr. Cataliades reminded them. "He would have us assert our rights as first citizens. He would like to see us take a more active role in rule."

"He prefers wielding power," Eric said dryly. "Subtlety isn't his strong suit."

"He certainly lives pretty openly," Sookie nodded, remembering the party atmosphere that was Russell's palace. "I'm surprised his neighbors haven't done something about him."

"Glamour!" Mr. Cataliades grinned. "He invites them over and glamours them into supporting him!"

"I suppose that's how he thinks we should take over the government?" Sookie sniffed. "We invite everyone to a big lawn party and just glamour folks?" She glanced around the group, realizing she might be the only one to think it was a really bad idea. "You know that wouldn't work!" she scolded. "The last thing any of us need is the territory fight this would cause, every vampire thinking they should be the one, true King!"

"We could approach the Pythoness," Stan mused.

"She would not be interested," Mr. Cataliades said like a man who knew. "If she wanted us to rule this country, she would have made provision long ago. Instead, she established the system in place. We rule our own. We live and let live."

"But, if humans decide to place some kind of restrictions in place…" and Barry looked at each of them, the question lingering.

"There is always the law," Mr. Cataliades answered. "They live by laws. We live by the same. We fight them in Court."

"Spoken like a lawyer!" Stan chuckled, but then he sobered. "As much as they protest that their justice is blind, we know that isn't so. Human justice is a product of its time. Bad decisions may change, but it takes their society changing first to allow that to happen."

"What are you suggesting?" Eric asked.

"We continue the work you have started," Stan answered. He waited for a moment before explaining. "We court them publicly. We appear on their talk shows. We offer ourselves up as their true historians. We insert ourselves as patrons of their arts and guardians of their culture." He bowed his head toward Sookie and Eric, "And we have our publicity poster children lead the way."

"We have our own concerns in our own kingdom," Eric said civilly.

"Big fish in a small pond," Stan replied. "You have assets that are the envy of all. Were you finally dead, Pam would be a Queen already!" Sookie suspected that was true. It was tradition that only vampires whose Makers had met their final death could be rulers. Pam had all the skills. Even now she was handling all their meetings, making deals, and cementing alliances. "Surely, you can give her a little space to act as Regent while you help the rest of us with your popularity among the breathers?"

"And you don't think that will get some folks thinking we're making too much of ourselves?" Sookie asked. "We start showing up, becoming the face of vampires… well, I'd get suspicious about people doing that!"

"We include others," Stan sniffed. "We provide a stipend, making clear this isn't about taking over. This is about providing a service."

"A contract," Mr. Cataliades nodded. "We spell out the terms. Contracts are understood and respected. If there were a contract, the suspicion would be lessened."

"I don't know…" Sookie started.

"It would take some time to develop," Eric interrupted. "The terms would need to be clearly understood. We would want no room for misunderstandings when it came to our motives."

Sookie found herself standing, mouth open, staring at Eric. This seemed so out of character. He teased her about her television appearances, steering clear of these types of duties himself. Then she felt it. He was cautioning her and she knew. Eric was stalling. He didn't want to say no, prolonging this conversation. He'd handle it by simply allowing the negotiations to continue forever. ' _Sneaky vampire!_ ' she thought, and then, in the next instance, glanced at Mr. Cataliades. The demon was perfectly capable of reading any species, but if he had plucked the thoughts from her head, he gave no sign.

"You are, of course, welcome to use any attorney to craft the contract, but I would be honored, if you chose me," Desmond said smoothly. Eric bowed, neither an agreement nor a declination.

"So, does that mean you're working for just vampires, or would this include Weres?" Barry asked.

"I hear that all Supernatural beings are under suspicion," Eric answered.

"Weres are notoriously ungrateful," Stan sniffed. "If they are to be included, they will need to make the necessary commitments," and he glanced at Sookie, "Without prompting."

"Because nothing says welcome like not issuing an invitation," Sookie dead-panned.

"If we do move forward presenting the face of vampires in this new world, the Weres will see it. That will prompt their decision," Eric pointed out. "Like before. We led the way with the Revelation. They followed."

"I suppose it's a good thing Thalia's out of country," Mr. Cataliades said. It seemed a random remark, but in response to Sookie's puzzled look, he explained, "She can attract the wrong kind of attention." Turning to Eric he said, "Your timing was, as usual, impeccable."

"But you told me Thalia was vacationing." It slipped out before Sookie could engage her filter. Mentally kicking herself, she added, "But, of course, you sent her! She needed a vacation." That might have been the end of it had Sookie not felt that trickle through the bond. Her husband felt guilty, and she knew what that meant. He was up to something, just as Desmond had hinted. Eric Northman was scheming and letting Sookie be the last to know. It was an old habit, but with enough history that it felt like baggage and in that instant, it was as if the baggage caught fire. Sookie felt her anger rush forward, a prickle in the base of her neck and the ghost of what should have been a flaming face. Plastering her smile in place, she sent her husband the equivalent of a poison arrow before slipping her arm through Barry's. "So, show me what you like best in the exhibitor's hall this year. I bet you have the best sense of what's going to be that next big thing!"

 **xxxXXXxxx**

It was 'at home' night for the Summit. This was the evening before the last full night of meetings when rulers retreated to their suites to huddle with their entourages. Offers and gossip were reviewed and decisions made. For some, this time was used to visit with other rulers, using the more informal atmosphere to cement alliances or work out the details that only rulers could decide. Eric glanced around the room. He anticipated his mate arriving, and hoped Pam beat her. He'd been receiving reminders of Sookie's irritation off and on since last night.

Earlier this evening she'd cornered him, confronting him about Thalia. The scene played over in his head.

" _So, it this where we are?" she asked using her most bossy tone. "I thought we'd progressed beyond this, Eric. Did you send Thalia there?"_

" _I suggested Europe might be a good place for a vacation," he hedged._

" _So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Her hands were fisted and lodged at her hips. She was actually tapping her toe. He was struck by an almost overwhelming desire to laugh, but choked it back, knowing it wouldn't lead to any positive outcome._

" _There's nothing to tell," he said reasonably. "I've been wondering about Europe since Thalia's last visit, so when she mentioned travel, I suggested she go there."_

" _Nothing more?" Sookie demanded._

" _There is nothing more to be said," and Eric shrugged. He waited. She waited too, and he willed her to let it go. He could almost feel her wrestling against him, but then she conceded._

It hadn't really resolved anything. As she dressed, he could feel her discontent.

They fed together and showered, but instead of fucking, as he wanted, she left rather quickly, pleading a prior promise to meet early with Hunter. _"He has a number of pending contracts. I promised I'd consult with him. You know he has to give answers before the end of tonight,"_ had been her excuse. He'd watched her walk away, knowing she was only being partially honest.

He knew Sookie. Part of her desire to get away from him was because she needed to think things over without him being around. Even now, he could feel her mind churning and because it had been hours, he knew what that meant. She was working herself up and when she next caught him alone, she'd be ready for a fight.

"You called?" He shouldn't have felt so relieved to see Pam walk through the door, but he was. "What? You look like I caught you doing something."

"Sookie feels that way, too," he admitted.

"Sookie has good instincts about these sorts of things," and Pam tapped her toe the same way his mate had earlier this evening.

"She is suspicious about Thalia," and Eric collapsed on the large sofa.

"Does she have any reason to be?" and Pam sat across from him.

"I don't know what to tell her," Eric shrugged. "There isn't anything I can see, but it's what I don't see."

"Explain," and Pam settled back.

"The Fae. The Cranes sent agents to collect Brigid. They were serious enough to be willing to kill. Rick stopped one and the other was turned over to Charles, and then… nothing. No message. No threat."

"Perhaps Charles took care of it," Pam reasoned.

"If he had, he would have said something, don't you think?" Eric shook his head. "At the very least he should have asked for something, a favor, money, to make up for the inconvenience."

"But, he didn't," and Pam's eyebrows drew together. "It does seem odd," but then Pam eye-rolled him. "Fuck a zombie, Eric! If you have all these suspicions, why not just tell your wife? You know she's like a dog with a bone. She'll worry this and worry about it until she drives us crazy."

"What if there's nothing to worry about? Why get her all worked up if it's nothing more than my own paranoia?" Eric confessed. "Remember, this is Rick we're talking about, and Rick's progeny. Sookie is protective, even more so since her turning."

Pam smirked. "You figure she'll move back to Bon Temps."

"Rick won't have room left to breathe," Eric nodded. "She'll hover."

"How is Rick doing?" and then Pam leaned forward, "And don't give me the story you've had Rubio fabricate."

"Not well," Eric told his Child. "He has an impressive gift. I don't believe his abilities are entirely those of a dhampir. His telepathy with vampires is clear. He's been able to distinguish individual vampires from a distance. His ability to read vampires works even over some distance and his range seems to be improving."

"But what?" Pam asked.

"He's tortured by what he reads," Eric told her. "He sees it all, both what you would do and what your instincts suggest. He sees your history; all your past bloody deeds."

"I can't imagine that's too comfortable," Pam sighed. "There's things I've done in past I'd rather not have some stranger pick through."

"There are still moments when my first instinct is to rip someone's head off," Eric sighed back. "From what Rubio says, Rick sees it with the kind of immediacy that suggests it's all real."

"Which would lead to misinterpreting," Pam nodded. "So, what's Rubio doing about it?" She said it so matter-of-fact. It was what he liked best about Pam. She accepted any problem as a challenge that had to have a solution.

"I've been wondering that myself," Eric said aloud.

Pam didn't hide her exasperation. "Am I really the first person you've talked with about this? Let me guess? You decided to puzzle it out by yourself! Really? And how do you think this is going to turn out for you? Eric! Sometimes you have to be willing to just try things and not wait until you have your answer wrapped up with a bow." She glanced toward the door before saying, "He's her son, too. If you don't help Rick get a handle on this, he'll be damaged, and then what do you think she'll say?"

"Rubio hasn't been able to help him sift things," Eric answered.

"And his Mommy would have him stop altogether," Pam nodded. Her mouth pursed, "What about appealing to the demon?"

"Cataliades?" Eric asked. "He wouldn't help me!"

"But Rick isn't you," Pam pointed out. "He's Niall's heir, for all he's half vampire." When Eric didn't say anything, Pam added, "And Cataliades is here. Barry seems established. Who knows? If you were to ask… well, beg it as a favor." Eric snarled softly, but Pam only laughed. "I can't think of anyone other than Sookie…" but then Eric did.

"Hunter!" he said. "Hunter's skills have improved. You know what he's selling. He can walk into the heads of others and see things."

"But vampires?" Pam asked. "You know he can't see into vampires."

"Neither can Sookie," Eric pointed out. "And we don't know for sure about Cataliades. What we do know is Hunter has adjusted, he can tell instinct from reality, and Rick trusts him."

"Maybe you should take a little trip to Bon Temps yourself," Pam suggested. "You know, another father/son talk?"

"We are both due to visit shortly," Eric sniffed. "Brigid's birthday."

Pam shook her head, "And you'll wait until then to try and fix this? Like Sookie finding out over birthday cake and balloons will make it better?"

There was a sound in the corridor. "I'll take Hunter up there myself," Eric decided. "This week." He grinned at his child, "Thank you, Pam."

"It's why I'm your favorite child," she teased.

Sookie walked in a moment later, Hunter in tow. "It's up to you, of course," she was saying, "but I think you should press them for better terms. Spending a whole month in Iowa is not going to be much fun."

"It's Ames," Hunter answered, before turning to Eric and Pam. "I've been offered a pretty juicy contract to scan all the employees at one of Phoebe's research facilities. She's worried about trade secrets being leaked. It would mean staying up there for a month, but it's a college town…"

"And not Louisiana," Pam added. She was looking sympathetic. They all knew Hunter Savoy was missing Heidi.

"When would you need to leave?" Eric asked.

"She'd have to set things up. Next month?" Hunter answered. "In the meantime, there's some smaller jobs I might take on."

"Perhaps one for me?" and Eric smiled. "Or, should I say one for Rubio Hermosa?"

"I didn't know Rubio was having problems." Sookie's suspicions made her remark sound sharper than it was.

"The same problems as before," Eric assured her. "And the same service. Screening humans for this glamour. If we're going to lose Hunter for a month, I'd like to have it done first."

"But I could…" Sookie started to say.

"Do it yourself?" Eric guessed. "You could, but you need to work with Maxwell Lee and the media people to set up interviews and appearances. If we are going to head off these new laws, we need to start soon, don't you think, Lover?" When she looked as if she'd protest, he added, "No one else knows how these things work better than you! You've done this already for New Orleans and for us. You've succeeded. Don't worry, Sookie! We'll see Rick soon. There's Brigid's birthday next month."

"It's just, I have this bad feeling," and Sookie sniffed. "I know, I talked with them last night and Rick told me everything's fine. But, Eric, don't tell me that word about Brigid hasn't started to float around."

"You've mixed here at the Summit, so I know you hear rumors," Pam shot back. "I haven't heard anyone mention Brigid's name. What have you heard?"

"Nothing," Sookie confessed. "No rumors. But what about reports from Shreveport? What are you hearing from Rubio? Indira?"

"Nothing," Pam echoed. "Of course, people recognize she's different, but no one's taking that as particularly unusual," and Pam laughed. "I guess that's the upside of living different all these years. No one's surprised by what shows up in the Northman household."

"Yes," Eric said shortly, "Always good to be the sideshow of the vampire world."

"Well, I guess I can understand how they'd be more accepting in Shreveport where we're well known, but what about further away? Indira's Area is further, and we haven't spent a lot of time there. What's she hearing? Anything?" Sookie looked directly at Pam.

"Nothing," Pam replied. "She reports no unusual activity related to Rick or Brigid in her territory." Sookie was about to follow up, asking about anything Indira might have confided to Pam in an unofficial way, but something about how Pam said it stopped her. Sookie recalled Isaiah's words, that vampire couples rarely lasted and decided to ask Eric about it later. ' _If you're speaking with him_ ,' she reminded herself.

"I'll run Hunter up to Fangtasia myself if that will put your mind at rest," Eric volunteered. "I'll make it a quick trip, just long enough to catch up with the Packmaster and see our progeny." He held out his hand to Sookie, waiting patiently until she reached back. He pulled her until she was sitting beside him. "I know you are worried, Älskade. I worry, too and it can be a great distraction. If I see anything, if I sense anything, I will share it with you. Do you trust me?"

He could tell he'd frustrated her. On some level she didn't trust him, but now he'd put her on the spot in front of witnesses. "Of course, I do," she conceded. He knew this didn't settle things between them, but it was enough to set her back a bit. She'd be thinking about everything she knew of him and scolding herself for not giving him the benefit of the doubt. Already her eyes were a touch warmer. It took so little to make his mate happy. He thought about changing his mind and sharing Thalia's mission, but just as quickly decided against it. The whole premise was a long shot. It was unlikely there was anything going on between the Cranes and anyone in Europe, but if there was, Thalia would tell him, and if that was the case, then it would be time to worry Sookie. She was young. Best to keep her eye on what she could control and free her to accomplish the tasks where she could make a difference.

Her hand strayed to his thigh and Eric shifted, purring. ' _Yes,_ ' he thought. ' _I've made the right choice_.' In his head, he saw his Father watching his Mother, his eyes benevolent. There wasn't much his Father had been able to do to help lighten her burden. His Mother's load had been heavy. She ran the house, managed servants and slaves, watched her own children and the children of their nobles sent for fostering. She arranged matches, social occasions and remembered ceremonies. Eric ran through his favorite memories, and each one involved his Mother either working or overseeing the work of others. Everyone knew if you couldn't catch the King's ear, it was just as effective to capture his Queen's. Eric couldn't count the number of times he'd find men and women sitting in the great kitchens, telling his Mother their concerns. He wasn't sure when she told his Father, probably in their bed, but it was rare the person she agreed to help who didn't benefit.

' _I will be like that, too_ ,' he thought, laying his hand over Sookie's, drawing it a little higher. He knew if she really asked, there was nothing he could deny his mate. "I trust you, too," he told her, watching her eyes widen. She'd been saying something about Hunter. He'd been too lost in his own thoughts to realize he'd interrupted her, and so he rumbled, "I'm sorry. Please, continue."

"As I was saying," and she half-turned her face. Eric watched her lips, enjoying the sensation of being mesmerized by her. He didn't ever remember being so captured by anyone, at least, not like this. Of course, he'd been captured by Appius. He'd spent centuries hanging on his Maker's every word and gesture, but that was different. His interest in Sookie was voluntary. There was no forced tie or Maker's command between them. He thanked his lucky stars again that he had not found himself her Maker. He was sure it would have been disastrous. She would have written off every feeling, every nuance to his Maker's bond. It would have been like the bond they forged in Rhodes, only worse. Of course, he recalled his despair at her turning, worrying she wouldn't rise, worrying she would choose final death, but that was behind them.

She turned, the light capturing her perfect hair. Yes, he would do what he could to lessen her burden, protecting her in little ways. He would find ways to delight her and if she asked for favors for others, he would always give her preference. ' _As a King should_ ,' he assured himself, settling back and spreading his legs a little wider.

He didn't see Pam's eyes widen or the quick tilt of her smile. If he had, he would have recognized the look and not been surprised by what followed.


	32. Chapter 32 - Swinging Away

**Chapter 32 – Swinging Away**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Eric was pleased to find that on his first rising back in New Orleans, the shoes he'd ordered in Nashville were waiting. It surprised him, itself a pleasure. Pleasance and surprise were words that didn't go together often enough. Sookie wouldn't rise for another hour, so he took the box to his office, pulling apart the wrappings. The shoes were exactly as he'd requested, cut long, low, and burnished to a rich copper. He turned them in his hands before holding them to his nose to savor the rich aroma of hand rubbed leather. He pulled on a thin sock and then slipped on the left. He stood and found it pinched. It wasn't much, just a bit. He set his heel firmly in the back the shoe, tied the laces, and stepped. It pinched again.

"Not possible," he muttered. He removed the shoe and flexed it. When he tried again, he put on the right as well. Standing, he flexed his toes. The shoes felt better, but then as he stepped the toes of both shoes closed hard, and he growled in irritation. The box was addressed to him. There was no mistake, except they were too small.

He slipped both off, and seething, Eric opened his laptop, scrolling through world events, and then domestic reports. The debate over whether vampires were citizens in the United States continued. Carmen, the Pennsylvania Queen who'd taken Tania's territory, had testified before some Congressional Committee. Eric watched a snippet. She didn't do well. She was arrogant, dismissive, everything humans feared about vampires. She didn't drop fang, but she may as well have. ' _We will do better_ ,' he thought. Maxwell Lee had him and Sookie scheduled for a local news show, discussing their concerns for the future of vampire/human relations. Adjustments would be made to their talking points and appearance based on their performance. Isaiah was taking point in arranging a fund to be used to buy air time. Watching the congressmen's faces, Eric was sure Isaiah wouldn't have trouble convincing vampires to contribute ' _as long as there's a profit_.' Removing vampires from Washington's crosshairs would be profit enough.

He glanced at the time. Thirty minutes, maybe a little less, and Sookie would rise. He switched to his secure email. Usually, he waited for Sookie's rising so they could review these together, but this evening he didn't. His disappointment over the new shoes lingered. He needed more distraction.

The first few were anticipated. Quick notes from monarchs expressing their pleasure in the Summit meetings, pledges to either visit or move forward with joint ventures. Phoebe sent a more detailed itinerary for Hunter Savoy's trip. There would come a time when Hunter would handle his own contract negotiations or hire someone like Cataliades to do it for him, but for now he trusted his Aunt Sookie and Uncle Eric to review and recommend changes.

The next to scroll on to his screen was from Stan Davis. Eric hesitated, glancing toward the door. It would be another ten minutes at least before Sookie joined him. He barely felt her essence. Stan had made appearances at the reception and final ball, but he'd been scarce otherwise, which was unlike him. Eric wondered if this message would explain. His finger hovered, and then he hit the key, opening the email.

' _I trust you made it back. You should know your decision to become the face of vampire advocacy was well received, even if it did prompt more talk than required. Our friends are jealous. You know what to do.'_ Eric did know what to do. It involved even more conversation and time away from Louisiana, charming fellow monarchs, strengthening alliances.

' _Russell Edgington spent a great deal of his time disavowing association with the sleeping spies. He admitted early involvement but swore on his monarchy he is no longer involved. Many were convinced. He agreed to swear before the Pythoness herself. I believe him, but that means someone else is behind it. Have you swept your vassals recently?"_ Eric re-read the words, deciding to expand Hunter's screening to include Indira's Area as well as Area Five, wondering whether he should ask Sookie to scan those in New Orleans. He was already working the logistics when he read on and what he saw stopped him.

' _Heidi has confirmed the leaks coming from your kingdom have stopped. Whoever was spying has either moved on or decided to stop cooperating. She thinks it's the latter. Russell is behaving more vulnerably. If his spy moved on, he wouldn't be so shaken._ '

It happened from time to time. Spies decided the danger or the money wasn't worth it. Sometimes they changed loyalties. Eric had done some spying himself over his long existence. He'd spied for his monarchs and he'd spied for Appius, but that didn't count. Everyone assumed a child would share news with their Maker. No, it was being a spy in the service of monarchs that could get you staked.

Spying was a curious business. It was always your decision, although sometimes the choice was between spying and final death. Rulers, particularly those who were allowing you to exist following a takeover, were likely to provide that kind of choice. It's how Rasul found himself in Michigan. _'Rasul!_ ' For some reason, his Sheriff's name rang a bell. Eric re-read Stan's message. There was no hint the spy was Rasul, yet he fit the profile. He'd been in position to spy on Area Five. They knew secrets were being funneled to Mississippi. Heidi disappeared and Rasul was transferred back to his own Area. The spying had now ceased. It was possible it didn't align, still, it was possible it did.

Eric closed the secure server, opening the account reserved for his Sheriffs. Rasul's reports were there, thorough and detailed. He included tidbits of information and suggestions, always the model Sheriff. Eric mentally ran through every interaction since the vampire returned; the depth of his bow, the vampires he sought out. He could see nothing there to cause any alarm, but still…

"What you reading?" Sookie asked from the door.

"I should have waited for you," he confessed immediately.

Sookie walked into the room, her robe belted. She hesitated and he glanced over to see her looking at the shoes, abandoned midway between the door and the desk. She didn't move. She just stared and he got the point. "I'll pick those up," he assured her.

"Why aren't you wearing them?" she answered. He knew she was laughing. He could feel it. He found the sight of her naked, wearing just her shoes titillating. She found him doing it funny.

"They pinched," he growled.

Now, her laughter ended. "Really?" and she stooped, picking them up, and examining them as if she could see the defect. "I'm sorry." It was the right thing to say. He shouldn't feel so disappointed but found he did.

"It doesn't matter," he told her, opening his arm so she'd come closer.

"It does," she said in her firm, bossy way. "We're sending them back. You deserve a pair in this color and they need to fit." She set the shoes on the sofa table and advanced, kissing his head before draping her arm around his shoulder while Eric re-opened the Texas King's email. "Stan? What's he got to say?"

"According to him, our spy seems to have had a change of heart, but may still be among us," and Eric scrolled to that part of the message.

"You have an idea who it is," Sookie stated, then, twisting a bit, said, "Rasul?"

"How interesting we have the same thought," Eric nodded, taking Sookie's instincts as confirmation.

"I wish we didn't," his mate sighed. "What will you do?"

"Question him," Eric shrugged. "Kill him if it turns out he betrayed us."

"But if he isn't sending messages anymore…" and Eric felt the softening he identified with Sookie.

"Nevertheless, if he did, he agreed to it. What's to say he won't do it again?" She didn't seem to understand so he spoke his next words slowly. "A vampire who has allowed their loyalty to become a commodity…"

"...If they change their minds, though? Sincerely change them? Rasul was gone a long time. He was sent there to spy, you told me so! What if he was Russell's there, too? You didn't exactly interview him for the job. Did you ask if he had any prior commitments?" She was standing behind him, but he could see the jut of her lip in the reflection of his laptop screen.

"I'm sure Pam or one of the others did," Eric sighed. "It's how it's done. He also pledged himself. You saw him."

"So, you lose someone who's loyalty you've earned because he's not allowed one mistake!" and Sookie took a sharp, angry breath. "Like Heidi! You heard what Stan said! She left here to protect you!"

Now he did turn, bringing her into his lap so he could look in her eyes while he tried to explain. "Vampires, because we exist so long, we understand the consequences of our actions. You are young, Lover, you will come to understand these things."

"So if Rasul really did repent?" Sookie challenged again.

"There's no way of knowing if that's true," Eric replied. "We can't see into the thoughts of vampire…" and, in that instant, Eric recognized his mate's own trap.

"No, in our case, we can!" she said a touch too triumphantly.

Eric used his last gambit, "You are really prepared to use your son this way?" It was a low blow, but Sookie didn't back off one inch.

"If it means saving friends, then, yes, I'm willing to ask Rick for help!" and her eyebrows lifted as if to say, ' _OK, top that!_ '

"Rasul means so much to you?" Eric wasn't sure where it came from, but now it was said, and the words sounded every bit as jealous as the emotion.

Her eyes widened and he felt Sookie's disbelief. "Of course not!" she protested. "I was really thinking of Heidi! You see how hurt Hunter is. If we test this and it allows her to return, would it be such a bad thing?"

Eric felt an unfamiliar feeling and realized it was his own shame. It wasn't comfortable. "You expect me to believe this has nothing to do with Rasul?" he doubled down.

Sookie laid her hand alongside his face, turning it toward her own. "Do you need me to ask Rick to 'read' me, too? Open the bond, Eric. There are no lies between us! Can't you feel it, the love I have for you? It fills me!"

He did feel it, warm and sweet and true. "I apologize," he purred. "I shouldn't doubt you."

"No, you shouldn't!" and she nipped his lips before turning back to the computer. "Any word from Thalia?"

Eric forced his fingers to move. He had heard from Thalia yesterday, telling him she had nothing to report although she had agents in place. He knew there'd be another report from her. He decided to gamble. Thalia's writing style was like her speech, short and to the point. If the report revealed her time wasn't being spent strictly vacationing, he resolved to come clean with his mate.

He found the message below a few others. He clicked it open, steeling himself.

' _Heading to Slovenia. Tracking down the old legends. More soon_.'

Eric held his breath, willing his emotions to remain still. "Looks like she's having a good time," Sookie said.

"Yes," and Eric forced a smile. "Yes, a well-deserved rest."

"So, you going to ask Rick while you're up there?" Sookie asked, returning to their prior conversation.

Eric closed Thalia's email first before confirming, "About Rasul? I could. Or, we could broach the subject together when we see them next week."

"I don't think we should wait," Sookie shrugged. "If Rasul is a liability, wouldn't it be best to know right away?"

Eric nodded, "Yes, but Rasul is also old. Rubio tells me Rick is having problems processing what he reads." Eric anticipated her quick response, instead she just watched him. She wasn't surprised. "You knew?"

"Rubio talks to me, too," Sookie told him. "Particularly when I ask him direct questions." When Eric continued to look surprised, Sookie chuckled, "What? I'm Rick's Mother! You think I'm fooled by 'fine' and 'it's okay'? I learned to read that child's deflections a long time ago. I had to with a kid who could find as much trouble as Rick."

"A Mother's instinct!" and Eric sent her his pride. "Still, you didn't run right up there."

"This was his choice, Eric," Sookie pointed out. "I did tell him he could stop any time, but he's determined to see this through."

"It's why I'm taking Hunter with me," Eric confessed.

"I figured as much," and Sookie threw him some jeans. "Come on, let's feed. I'll sit with Hunter tonight. We can review techniques before you go."

"You surprise me," Eric confessed. It was on the tip of his tongue, to tell her more about Thalia's trip, but her smile was so open. He didn't want to ruffle the calm existing between them.

"You can't fool me, Northman!" she teased.

"No, I can't," he lied. He pulled on his jeans. They tugged a bit past his hips and the button closing them had a quarter inch gap. "That's odd," he remarked, showing her.

"Maybe they shrunk in the wash," Sookie shrugged. He tugged and they closed, pulling just a bit across his abs, but then Sookie smiled again, "Like we need another mystery!" and taking his hand, they headed downstairs.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

The entire ride north was marked by a series of irritations. Eric left his new boots behind, but the shirt he wore pulled across his chest and his waistband pinched. His head seemed closer to the roof and when he pressed the button for his setting, his seat wouldn't move a bit. Hunter sat beside him, leaning against the passenger door. "What is it?" Eric asked after an hour. "Do I offend you?"

Hunter looked surprised. "What?" and when Eric stared at the door, Hunter shrugged, "Just seems a little close in here," and went back to staring at the passing scenery.

They stopped at the gas station that marked the halfway point and as Eric unfolded, the clip on his waistband let go. "Fuck a zombie!" he hissed, pulling at his pants to bring the two sides together.

"You can't gain weight, can you?" Hunter asked.

"Vampires don't change!" Eric snarled, but it seemed his clothes didn't know that. Then Eric's eyes narrowed. "It seems someone decided to make me the object of their latest joke," and he fastened his gaze on Hunter.

"Or decided you needed a message," and Hunter winked.

"I'm imagining you'll tell me what I'm supposed to 'gain' from this?" Eric asked, but Hunter just shook his head.

"Not my message to deliver," he grinned, "but you have a couple more hours to figure it out. Would serve her right if you had the mystery solved before seeing her."

"Pam!" Eric could just imagine his daughter's disappointment when he threw her joke back at her. The car raced north, and Eric almost didn't mind the way his shirt pulled apart at the shoulder or the button nearest his waist popped as he turned over the possibilities.

Still, when they pulled into the spot reserved for them in back of Fangtasia, Eric wasn't sure. "Greedy?" he asked Hunter. "Arrogant?"

"I told you I'm not telling," his nephew replied, climbing out of the car and pressing the buttons to unlock the building's back door.

This time Eric's pants gave way with an audible tear. Both shoulders were sagging and Eric had given up with the buttons, the shirt hanging loose over his t-shirt. He felt his old swagger return. He hated looking unkempt, but he'd be damned if he gave anyone the satisfaction.

"My, my!" Pam was waiting for them in the hallway. "Look what the cat dragged in! Should I pull your old throne out? You look like you're ready to enthrall the vermin."

"You look like a woman who wants to watch her wardrobe go up in flames," Eric answered.

Pam laughed, "Oh, you still haven't figured it out? I thought it was too obvious." She reached into her pocket pulling out a dollar, handing it to Hunter. "You were right, sometimes simple is better."

Mustapha stood behind her. He extended a bag toward Eric. "Here. You can't be all kingly-looking like that!"

"So?" and Eric waited.

"So?" and Pam gave him a slow once-over. "Not looking so high and mighty now, are you? What's that word Sookie uses? High-handed?" Now it was starting to dawn on Eric. "That's right!" Pam said, seeing his eyes focus. "Getting a little to full of yourself, all puffed up! Just because you're King and liking it doesn't mean you should forget things like courtesy and trust." She leaned closer before dropping her fangs. "Tell your wife about your suspicions! If you don't it won't go well. You know that, Eric!"

"You were in on this?" the Viking asked Hunter who just shrugged.

"You can use my office to change," Rubio offered, walking past them to open the door. "Your son will join us downstairs. Our guest is already secured, when you're ready."

Rubio followed Eric inside, taking the clothes his King discarded while they talked. "I've taken every precaution to maintain Rick's security. There are two rooms. Rick stays outside. Our 'guests' don't see him. Most nights Rick arrives through the back and leaves that way, too. Tonight, he came through the front entrance, but he was with the Packmaster. He's been seen out front and they both came back here. You'll make an appearance and his visit will be explained."

"You don't think people know about his gift?" Eric asked.

"Rumors are already flying," Rubio confirmed. "They know he can read people. They just aren't sure who or how well. He is, after all, her son, and Hunter's skills are already known. They're cousins."

"The guest?" Eric asked.

"Isaac. He's new here. Arrived from Oklahoma, working in the gas fields. Night shift," Rubio supplied.

"So, what makes him suspect?" Eric asked, preceding Rubio across the hall to the supply room that hid the staircase.

"We found another sleeper. Girl who comes here frequently, fangbanger. She's been making phone calls to an unidentified number, but has no memory afterward. Not too smart about it, either."

Eric thought about it. "Has Rick read her, too?"

"Yes," Rubio told him. "She's been glamoured or, at least, that's what Rick thinks. She has all the signs."

They were at the bottom of the stairs and Rubio gestured toward the room Eric once used as an armory. It was changed. Instead of tables and weapons, the room had sofas and a small kitchen setup. Rick was talking with Hunter, but he stood when his Father walked in. "You look well," Eric said, then, not giving his son the option, opened his arms, waiting until Rick advanced to embrace him.

"You, too, Father," Rick answered. Eric felt it, that sense of well-being, but, at the same time, the distinct, sweet scent of Fae floated up. It was faint and soon it was all Eric could smell.

"Forgive me!" and he stumbled back. He exhaled and waited. The cloying sweetness that called to all his dark instincts seemed to be everywhere.

"It is compelling?" Rubio observed.

Rick held up his hands, "I'm sorry! I really don't notice it. I should have said something."

"You have warned me," Eric reminded him. ' _Just not enough_ ,' he thought. He and Sookie were due to visit Bon Temps in a few weeks. Sookie was anxious to bring gifts. He'd have to prepare her so her happy visit didn't turn tragic. He didn't think Sookie would ever hurt Rick, but Brigid was another matter.

Eric wrestled his impulses back under control, forcing a smile. "It is I who should apologize. I'm fine!" Turning to Rubio, he asked, "So, I'm anxious to see my son's approach."

"There's not much to see," Rick chuckled. "It's mostly Rubio in the other room, asking questions, and me sitting here, listening in."

"Do you hear the vampire now?" Eric asked.

"Yes," and Rick sat down. "I hear him. I can hear a lot, but by asking leading questions I get him to think about everything we want."

Eric sat down, too. "The Sheriff tells me you weren't able to get much from the girl."

"I'm pretty sure it's glamour," Rick nodded. "She recalled things, but then she'd hit these blank places, at least that's how it feels in her head, like a void."

"It sure sounds like glamour," Hunter confirmed. "She around? I'd be interested in seeing if it's the deep glamour we've been finding."

Rubio shook his head. "Could you find her?" Eric asked.

"If you can't, it's okay. I'm going to stick around for a while," and Hunter grinned at Rick. "You still have that attic room, right?"

"You might be sharing it with Uncle Jason," Rick grinned back. "We've been working on the nursery. When he's there late, he crashes upstairs."

"As long as he doesn't snore," and Hunter glanced back at the vampires surrounding them. "Want to get started?"

"Will you be joining me?" Rubio asked Eric.

"No," and Eric glanced at Rick. "I wish to stay here with my son."

"As you wish," and Rubio bowed, leaving to join their prisoner.

"Do you need to do anything to prepare?" Eric asked Rick.

"Oh, right!" and Rick closed his eyes, his lips moving. Eric waited but, after a moment, Rick opened his eyes, showing his Father it had all been a joke. "Nah! It's… I guess it's really nothing for me. I've been able to do this all along, it's just I never… well, Mom always said it wasn't polite to eavesdrop on people."

"She paid the ultimate price for her pride," Eric shot back.

The humor drained from his face as Rick protested, "I don't think it was pride!"

"Call it stubbornness, then," Eric shrugged, and giving his son a direct look, added, "a trait you may share."

"Touché!" but then Rick's head swung toward the door. "They've started." Everyone was silent as Rick stared, intent. "He doesn't know anything," he said after a moment. "He came here to follow you," and he looked at Eric. "He never met you, but he did well while you were in Oklahoma with Freyda. The new King there, Stan Davis' King, he's greedy. This Isaac thinks more Oklahoma vampires will move here."

Then, Rick's eyes widened, and he sat down. His hands trembled and his breath caught. "What is it?" Eric asked.

"Nothing!" but Rick didn't look as if it had been nothing. "He's saying he knows the girl, but only for blood and sex."

"It's weird, isn't it?" Hunter asked. "The moment when they have that stray thought and you wonder if it's real or just something they're thinking."

"Is that it?" Rick asked. "I don't know. He seemed pretty sure he's going to find the girl and rip her throat out."

"I have no doubt he'd think that," Eric told his son. "It's a normal reaction for any vampire who's found out their association with a human or Were has caused them trouble." Rick's eyes widened, but Eric added, "We don't, though. If we did, there'd be slaughtered humans turning up on the pages of newspapers. You don't read about that, do you?"

"You could have someone hide them," Rick answered quietly.

"But, they don't," and Hunter took Rick's shoulder. "It's the same when you read anyone. You see it all. I've figured out the difference, but I won't tell you it's easy." Hunter sat down on the couch beside the younger man. "And I don't read vampires. I can't imagine… well… maybe I can. I've lived around them for a while and I know they can do some crazy shit. I can't imagine what they think."

"It's pretty terrible, most of the time," Rick nodded.

"The one in there? Is there anything more we should know?" Eric asked Rick.

"No," and Rick shook his head. "He's not involved in anything."

"Go," Eric told Hunter. "Once they emerge, let Rubio know." He glanced at Rick. "We will join you shortly."

Eric waited until Hunter shut the door behind him. "Have you come to terms with it?" he asked.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore," Rick answered. He licked his lips, "I mean, there's got to be other ways to make a living."

"There are," Eric replied. "Many."

"Yet not so many that could make me the kind of money I can make doing this, right?" Rick was staring at his hands. "Rubio told me I could command any price. Thousands of dollars. Tens of thousands. I'd never have to worry about Brigid or the baby. I'd be able to get them anything they needed. I could even afford Karin if needed to hire her." Rick shrugged, "Nightmares seem like a small price to pay for all that."

Eric didn't bother arguing. He thought Rick was right, so instead he approached the young man's discomfort from another angle. "What do you see that bothers you so?" Eric thought of his own long life, the comfortable and many uncomfortable moments. None seemed worth losing rest over now.

"I'm not like you," Rick sighed. "I can't see this shit and just tuck it away. It's terrible! Like that guy in there? His Maker is in Italy somewhere. He's old. Not as old as you, but pretty old. He's had his arm ripped off. He still remembers how it felt to grow it back. It's like needles in his brain!"

"A vampire remembers everything precisely," Eric nodded. "That's why those kinds of lessons are so effective. We know exactly what we'll face the next time."

"It's like a never-ending parade of blood and pain and sex," Rick said, his voice tight. "One tragedy right after the other. Maybe the guy works, like that guy. There's a flash of something that happened while he worked, maybe the face of someone he knows, but it's not like there's friends. There's rivals and blood sources and everyone being divided into one category or the other." Eric smelled tears and his fangs itched. "How do you do it?" Rick asked. "How do you live with all of it?"

"It's who I am," Eric replied. "This is my life. This has been my life since the day my Maker found me. I won't tell you it was easy, but now that I've accepted it, I wouldn't want it any other way." He stood, his head thrown back, "I have watched the rise and fall of civilizations, great kingdoms. I have seen the very land change and change again, and through it all, I have been." He stared at Rick, "And you, my son. You will see all of this, too. Yes, there is violence, but even that has changed."

Eric thought of his own history and tried to explain. "Since the Revelation, vampires have been able to live differently. We don't have to hide. We don't have so many secrets worth killing to keep." A single tear made its way down Rick's cheek and Eric's eyes followed it. "Even for humans, your acceptance of violence has changed. It wasn't so long ago families packed picnics to watch hangings. Now, you sanitize your desire to kill by putting it on TV and calling it entertainment."

"TV isn't real," Rick sniffed.

"I suspect much of what you see when you read our kind isn't real, either," Eric countered. For a moment, he considered inviting his son into his own thoughts, but just as quickly dismissed it. "For example, Pam," he said. "Can you read her?"

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Rick asked.

"I'm sure she will," and Eric chuckled, "but we don't have to tell her. What's important is I know her. You tell me what you read, and I will tell you what's real and what's not."

Rick hesitated, and then he sighed. "She's hoping you learned your lesson," he said, then "What lesson?"

"Not to keep things from your Mother," Eric answered. "What else?"

"She thinks Russell Edgington is a liar. She's thinking about a time she staked him…"

"She didn't," Eric interrupted. "Pam has wanted to do that, many times, but she hasn't." Eric waited for Rick to absorb that. "So, one thought was real, but the other was desire. Can you tell the difference?"

"I'm not sure," Rick sighed.

"Then find another," Eric instructed, and so they sat for the next hour, Rick telling Eric what he read, and Eric telling him reality from fantasy.

Finally, Rick said, "I think I can tell." They'd just examined Pam's memory of the night of Victor Madden's death. At first, Rick was upset by the violence, but, with Eric's help, he distanced himself, as if he was watching a movie. It helped him keep focused. He recounted the story from Pam's perspective. It was as revealing to Eric as it was to Rick but when they got to the part about Victor's death, Rick saw Pam killing Akiro.

"No," Eric told him. "That was me. Pam wished she had, but she didn't. She killed Victor Madden."

"I thought that was my Mother." Rick's face was ashy. "There was a lot of blood."

"It was a fight for the ages," Eric answered. "Your Mother struck a great blow. She saved Pam's life, but it was Pam who delivered the fatal stroke." Eric paused a moment before saying, "Now, let's go over it again, piece by piece."

Rick ended up with three things that were Pam's wish, but not reality and in each case, it was Rick who distinguished between them. "How could you tell?" Eric asked him afterward.

"I'm not sure," Rick confessed. "It's more a feeling than knowing."

"Then, you have good instincts," Eric nodded. "You must learn to trust those instincts."

"How did you survive your Maker?" Rick asked. He stared at his Father and Eric knew his son had confessed some part of what inhabited his nightmares.

"I didn't think we were talking about me tonight," Eric answered. "Are you telling me you've sifted through my thoughts?"

Rick opened his mouth, then shut it. After a minute, he nodded. "A long time ago, after my Mom was turned. I didn't like you too much, you know?"

"I remember." Eric did. It hadn't taken much imagination to read the sullen boy who made himself scarce whenever Sookie turned affectionate. "What did you find?"

"More than I wanted," Rick admitted. "Maybe some of it wasn't real? I mean, did he really do all those things to you?"

"My Maker was a great vampire, " Eric answered. "He was old, and his rules were old, too. It was a more brutal time."

"He tore your body parts off," Rick stammered.

"Yes," Eric answered.

"He fucked you, even though you didn't want it," and Rick looked ill.

"I was his to use," and Eric simply shrugged. "Those things are my past. I don't think of them now. They don't matter."

"But, you're not the only one!" Rick protested. "Each time I read a vampire, there's some terrible thing, some horror I stumble across. Is this really what vampires are? Is this what I am?"

' _And so, we've come to it_ ," Eric thought. "I've said it before," and Eric sat beside his son. "Our pasts reflect their times. A vampire like Appius would have a hard time surviving now, in this place, even for all his age. That is what the Revelation has done. Will some survive as we once did, living in shadows, and striking from the dark? Yes, for a while, for that way of life is dead to us," and Eric chuckled at his own joke. "When vampires decided to come out to humans, we knew it meant the end of a way of life. We would be forced to treat our progeny differently. We wouldn't be able to take justice into our own hands as we once had. We would need to become kinder to lesser species." Rick snorted, and Eric shook his head, "You know what I mean! The days of blood slaves and retribution are over. For some, this change comes hard. Some chose to meet the sun rather than give up what they viewed as our way of life."

"You're among the oldest, right?" Rick asked. "Did you want it? The Revelation?"

"I fought to make it so," Eric told his son. "I argued for it. I could see that with all their technology and growing numbers, it was only a matter of time before humans found us. If we didn't set the rules, we would be condemned by them. So, yes. I was an advocate. I am still an advocate."

"Is that why you and Mom are doing the publicity thing?" Eric knew Sookie told Rick and Brigid of their plans.

"The best defense is a strong offense," Eric answered. "Best to get ahead of this. If we approach this intelligently, these humans will follow where we lead them. They fear us, but if they think they're getting the upper hand…"

"But, they won't really have the upper hand?" Rick asked.

"What do you think?" and Eric smiled at his son. "But that is a discussion for another day. You are making decisions about the direction your own life will take." He leaned back. "Regardless of how you see yourself, others will always see you as vampire. You have the fangs and they mark you as one of us. That means you have to take your place among us. You have sampled a way that would allow you standing, which is a good thing. Vampires, as you've probably noticed, covet power. If you have something they can't have and you are willing to use it, or sell its use to others, that makes you powerful."

"I just have to live with myself," Rick answered.

"Yes," and Eric waited.

"It helped, what we did today," Rick said after a bit. "And you think Hunter can help, too?"

"He has had a lifetime of sorting the thoughts of others," Eric replied. "So, yes. I think he can help."

"Thank you." It was simple, those two words given from son to Father, but for Eric Northman, they meant the world.


	33. Chapter 33 - The Horn

**Chapter 33 – The Horn**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There was a quality to the roofs in this part of the world. They were steeper, but at the same time, they were more accessible. Most were roofed with tile, and that gave Thalia the vital handholds and foot friction she needed. Once, more years ago than she liked to think about, she'd spent most nights up here, above city streets, perched. ' _A gargoyle_ '. She supposed her kind might have inspired those sculptures. From below, with their pointed teeth and glowing eyes, vampires did resemble the gargoyles that graced older churches and public buildings. Wide-eyed faces with hungry mouths, that was vampires to this very day.

Now, humans weren't so superstitious. They used binoculars, flashlights, scanners and more to chase away the shadows and illuminate the night. Humans might call it better times. Thalia didn't.

The woman she was watching exited the narrow door. She glanced both ways before hunching into her jacket and walking briskly toward the museum. This same woman had been in Tirana, then Cluj-Napoca. She haunted museums and old church records. She wasn't the first. Before her, Thalia had followed a man through Paris. The connecting thread was their obsessive research into vampires, and specifically dhampirs.

The creak behind her could have been the wind, but Thalia hadn't lived this long by making assumptions. Her motion was fluid, the line of hand to arm to sword a blur.

"Fancy meeting you up here!" Karin was closer than she should have been.

"I could have killed you!" Thalia hissed softly.

"You could have tried," Karin shrugged. "My Sire says you've found something."

"Maybe," and Thalia gestured before lightly running over the roof and jumping to the roof below. "That woman," and she pointed at the figure walking toward the old building that housed the records. "She started in Albania and has been working her way east. She has an interview with Beryl."

"When?" It was the way Karin asked it. When Thalia stared, Karin added, "Your target better make it soon."

"So, the old crone's finally pissed someone off enough to end her?" There was only one reason Karin came to Europe. Generally speaking, there was only one reason Karin went anywhere.

"She'll sell anything, information, stolen art, friends…" Karin looked away. "If you knew when this interview was to happen, it would be helpful."

"Do you suppose Beryl has anything really useful to share on the subject of dhampirs?" Thalia asked.

"Well," and Karin grinned, "I suppose there's only one way to find out. That is, if you can leave your bird perch." When Thalia didn't answer right away, Karin said, "I'm not the talking sort. At the very least, you could find out the excuse that woman used to pique Beryl's interest."

Beryl's lair was on the far side of town where the rooftops weren't so close. The run there was fast, but once they were on land, the vampires moved faster. "Think we should have brought a basket of goodies?" Karin chuckled.

"Don't eat any candy she offers, Little Girl," Thalia snorted. The doorbell answered on the second ring, but only after the curtains in the window upstairs shifted.

"You could have made a run for it," Karin said as Beryl answered.

The tall, thin vampire just sneered. "Would I have got far?"

"Fair question," and Thalia didn't stand on the doorstep any longer. She pushed the vampire aside and walked in. The front hall was dirty, leaves on the floor. The dust on the small table beside the door was thick. "Don't get out much?" the small vampire asked, sketching an X with her finger in the grime.

Beryl just wiggled her fingers, leading back past a curtain. "It's all for effect. My garage is out back so I don't use the front door much. It lets people see what they believe, that we live in underground crypts, communing with the dead." She glanced over her shoulder, "Which appears to be prophetic. Karin the Slaughterer! Which of my many detractors finally worked up the nerve to send you?"

"You know I don't come with a gift card," Karin quipped.

"I'm surprised you came to the door," and Beryl sat down in her perfectly normal living room. "I'd offer you blood, but I don't like to eat and die. So much more messy, don't you think?"

"For a vampire who's looking at her final death, you're handling it surprisingly well," and Thalia executed a slight bow before sitting opposite her hostess.

"We're talking. That's a few more moments in this world," Beryl pointed out. "And we're being polite. That gives me hope this won't be painful."

"I suppose that part depends on you." Karin didn't sit and she didn't stray far from the door. She simply stood, hands crossed, her eyes everywhere.

"You were expecting a visitor," and Thalia leaned forward, getting to the point. "A woman."

"The researcher," Beryl nodded. "She has a particular interest in dhampirs. I assumed she was working for your master, but I see now that isn't the case." The thin woman leaned back, her elaborately coiled hair almost looking as if it was pulling her neck back. "So, if she isn't here gathering information for Eric Northman, who could she be?"

"Who made the introduction?" Thalia asked. "Surely, you don't accept invitations off the street! Someone with your sorry reputation?"

"I am a purveyor of rare objects!" Beryl exclaimed in mock protest.

"You are a seller of whatever you can get your claws on, whether it's yours to sell or not!" Thalia countered.

"For someone who's not received by most of the monarchs of this world, you are very opinionated!" and Beryl smiled tightly. "What cemetery are you resting in, I wonder, since no decent vampire in this part of the world would offer you a coffin?" Beryl made a show of staring at Thalia's shoes. "I suppose you keep your clothes somewhere else, but how do you get the dirt out of your hair?"

"My resting places are not your concern," Thalia sighed. "The middle man?"

"And what about you, Karin?" Beryl asked instead. "Since I won't live much longer, perhaps you would satisfy my last small curiosity. Who bought you?"

But Karin didn't answer. Instead, she pointed to the clock. "I'll tell you what. For every question you answer, you'll gain a minute, but for every question you ask, you'll lose two. It's a quarter past the hour. Since most people make appointments for the top and bottom of the hour, I'll assume you're playing for time, hoping someone comes to the door. As you said. this can be easy, or it can be terrible. You know I'm capable of making this the longest fifteen minutes of your life."

Thalia now stood as well. "Fine!" Beryl protested, holding her hands up. "I don't know the woman's name. She's not local but she speaks the language. The information isn't for her. She's compiling a report to be sent back to the United States."

"Who?" Thalia pressed.

"The invitation came from a mutual friend on this side of the pond," Beryl preened. "Edward Madden. You remember him."

"The English King's Second," Karin answered.

"The same," and Beryl smiled at Thalia. "He says he saw you recently. When he mentioned dhampirs, I put two and two together. That's why I thought this woman was working for you. Everyone knows your master managed to sire one. So, tell me, did the Viking's son develop well or is he one of the sickly ones?"

"That's two minutes gone!" Karin hissed.

"Bitch!" Beryl swore. "That isn't fair!" but Karin showed no signs of relenting. "Fine!" Beryl hissed again. "Edward made the call. You know what a darling he is. I haven't heard from him in forever."

"That's because you have no friends," Thalia said sourly. "Who can trust someone like you? You wheedle and ply, then embroider the edges of whatever you hear and sell it to the highest bidder."

"I can't help it that vampires are unscrupulous! If they weren't so greedy, they wouldn't be interested in anything I have to say." Darting a quick glance at Karin, Beryl continued. "The woman told me she's collecting folklore, anything about dhampirs, their traits, gifts. She wanted to know if they reproduced and if the progeny were known to have any particular gifts. She's been spending time sifting through old records, trying to track down possible descendants."

"Descendants?" There was something about this that worried Thalia. "Is she human?"

"How the hell should I know?" Beryl snarled. "I haven't met her and now I never will!"

And with a flourish, Beryl's head hit the floor. Karin stepped back from the brief flash of blood before the woman's body slumped. "She asked another question," Karin said shortly by way of explanation.

"You've improved." Thalia didn't say more. There wasn't any point.

"I've gotten too much practice," Karin sighed, wiping her blade on Beryl's clothes.

"I take it I'm playing Beryl?" Thalia stood, helping Karin move the body. It would be easier to sweep away the dust from the floor once Beryl's remains crumbled.

"Think that will leave a stain?" Karin asked, glancing at the blood stain on the sofa.

"She was old," Thalia shrugged. "Probably not."

"She talked a lot," and Karin looked around.

Thalia glanced around too. "It would be worth sweeping the place for recordings. I could see Beryt have the place wired. It's easier to sell information when you provide your buyers a taste."

It took less time than expected. The body fell apart within minutes and Karin swept up the fangs. Almost as soon as they'd stuffed the clothes into a trash bag the front door chime sounded. Thalia swept up Beryl's necklace and putting it on, headed for the front door. "I won't take chances. I'll keep her outside. In the meantime, look around for bugs," she told Karin.

The woman standing on the front stoop was Were. It was in her scent. Not wolf, but something close. "You must be that nice woman who called me," Thalia said. She disengaged the chain and then stepped outside, pulling the door shut behind her. "Let's walk, shall we? I don't get enough opportunities to see my neighborhood, and together I can enjoy it through your eyes. You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No," the woman answered in English. "I'm from Belgium."

"How exciting for you, to travel on an assignment like this. Are you a private investigator?"

"We went over this," and the woman eyed Thalia. "I thought vampires didn't forget."

"I suppose I am suspicious," Thalia said quickly. "Even with the Revelation, some things don't change, especially for those of us who are older,."

"Is that why we're walking outside?" the woman asked.

"You caught me!" and Thalia laughed. It was more of a croak and Thalia realized her mistake. "Sorry! I guess I'm a little nervous."

"You're not what I expected," the woman confessed, and when Thalia gave her a look she explained. "The vampire in England told me you were a fixture around here, kind of a piece of local folklore all on your own."

"I'm sure he meant it in the nicest way," Thalia replied. "And what about your benefactor? The one paying the bills? What does he say?"

"I don't know," the woman shrugged. "I write the reports and email them to Madden. Then, the money arrives."

"And you're not curious about who is asking the questions?" Thalia peered at the woman walking along beside her. "You seem rather young for this line of work."

"I'm one of the foremost experts in this area," the woman replied. "Dhampirs, and the legends surrounding them was an obscure area of study until the American vampire created one. Mr. Madden wasn't the only person to contact me. My colleague in Spain is getting similar inquiries."

Thalia nodded, "Of course. Now that they know they can, any male vampire near the age would be curious."

"It's not just them," the woman shrugged. "I even had a woman call me asking for a list of all known dhampirs. I think she was husband hunting."

This time Thalia's laugh almost sounded normal. "And what do you think you can learn from me?" she asked the researcher.

"You've lived in this area a long time. I've seen documents that suggest you might have been around when there were dhampirs living here." The woman glanced at Thalia, waiting.

"So, you want to know if I knew any?" Thalia asked. It was obvious the woman wanted exactly that, so Thalia asked her own question. "You seem like a woman with good instincts, and you know how to dig. Who would you guess is asking for the information you're collecting?"

"If I had to guess?" and the woman shrugged, "A King from the US. I think somewhere in the South."

Thalia could see it was just that, an educated guess, and so when the woman made clear she was waiting, Thalia decided to bring the conversation to a close. "Sorry," she told the woman, "Dhampirs were already legend when I was made."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Well," and she stopped walking, "Then you're telling me something changed from the first time we spoke."

Thalia didn't bother hiding her sneer. "And you so quickly believed me! I wonder how many others have fed you foolish tales that you swallowed whole?"

The researcher didn't look kind anymore. She looked sour. "Mr. Madden assured me…"

"Mr. Madden will assure anyone of anything for a price. I'm assuming there was money involved?" and Thalia barked another short laugh. "There's a saying about suckers being born every minute. Maybe you know that saying?"

"I think I've heard enough," the woman said shortly. She turned before saying, "Thank you for your time," and then she started walking. She wasn't running, but she wasn't exactly taking her time either.

Thalia purposely stared after her, and sure enough, the woman glanced over her shoulder. ' _Good_ ,' Thalia thought, ' _You should be scared when you play with creatures like me!_ '

By the time she made her way back to Beryl's lair, the lights were out and the front door locked. She didn't bother looking for Karin. The assassin would be long gone, either on to her next assignment or making her way back home. It was as Beryl said. Thalia was resting in a cemetery, but this would be her last dawn spent in this country. Tomorrow she would make her way to Spain to track down the colleague the researcher mentioned and see if Edward Madden was running him too. "And then, it's time to have another chat with my English friend," Thalia mumbled.

She stripped quickly, hiding her clothing in an empty crypt drawer. Before she shut down her phone, though, she sent her text, letting the Viking know all she'd learned.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"What time did you say it is?"

"Five minutes after the last time you asked!" Brigid eye-rolled.

Jason Stackhouse finished the rest of his beer then stood up. "Well then, I guess I have time to get one more." He glanced around the porch. "Hunter? You ready?"

"Yeah," and Hunter pushed off his perch leaning against the front rail. "I'll help you."

"Peter?" Jason offered.

Peter leaned over his fiddle far enough to look at the full beer sitting at his feet. "Sure, I could use another warm beer."

"He's fine!" Brigid scolded. She nudged Rick who was leaning against her knees. "What about you? You're drinking for three now!"

Rick tipped the mostly empty bottle. "Sure." He'd arrived home a half hour ago to find the group assembled on his front porch. His Mom and Dad had their first national television spot tonight. They were speaking with a reporter from a national cable news show. "What do you think they're doing right now?"

"Your parents?" Peter asked, and when Rick nodded, he gave a typical Peter answer. "They're probably fighting."

"I'm sure they're not!" Brigid protested, but Rick found himself believing Peter's version.

Jason pushed open the screen door. It was unseasonably warm and Brigid, who was always hot now cajoled them into sitting on the front porch. "Pam coming?" he asked, handing Rick another beer.

"Not if she knows what's good for her!" Hunter sniffed. He had a bowl of pretzels and offered some to Brigid as he passed.

"No, thanks," she sighed. "Just makes me swell up." Rick rubbed her ankle sympathetically. She was retaining more water and he knew it made her self-conscious. "You shouldn't be hating on Pam, especially for trouble you brought on yourself!" Brigid scolded. "No one told you to sprinkle talcum on her sweater."

"I thought it would look like dandruff," Hunter shrugged. "I had no way of knowing it would make her itch!"

"You're lucky she didn't break more than your car!" Peter chuckled. "If it had been Karin, she might have removed a body part or two."

"Where is your plus one?" Jason asked. "Haven't seen her around lately."

"Working," and Peter resumed the tune he was working on. For anyone else, that explanation would have passed without comment. This group knew what 'working' meant.

"She's doing a lot of that lately." They were all thinking it but Rick was the only one willing to say it out loud.

"She's worried about some stuff," Peter said like it was no big thing.

"She's worried about you," Brigid clarified.

Peter didn't say anything for a long minute, and then as the silence grew, he sighed, setting the fiddle on his knee. "Yeah, I suppose she is. She found a grey hair. It set her back some."

"It's not so bad," Rick offered.

"You know I never wanted it," Peter answered. "I told her so, too." He glanced around before his eyes settled on Rick. "I have to say though, you make it look good, but then, you were born to it."

"Don't you ever think about it?" Brigid asked.

Peter set the fiddle aside. He picked up his beer and walked over so he could lay his hand on Brigid's belly. "I do," he nodded. "More now than I did before." Brigid laid her hand over his and as they looked at each other, the baby under their hand gave a slow roll and they both laughed. "I guess the idea of sticking around to see this one and the next one is growing on me."

"Who said anything about another one!" Brigid protested.

Rick watched them from his place on the floor. "I can't think of a world without your music," he told his friend.

"Now, don't you get all mushy on me!" Jason hooted. "Being mortal is a good thing! If everyone decided to live forever there wouldn't be room for that little baby or anyone else."

"Good point!" Peter nodded. "Still, I'm thinking Karin and I have some more talking to do when she gets home."

"I'm glad!" Brigid sighed, and then turning to Hunter, asked, "And what about you? Who's heart you breaking lately?"

"Same old, same old," Hunter replied.

"Has anyone heard anything?" Rick asked.

"About Heidi?" and Hunter shrugged. "She's in Mississippi. Stan hears from her. He passes tidbits to Aunt Sookie." Hunter sighed again. "I don't know why I care. She's not coming back. Pam says she can't."

"Because she agreed to spy," Rick stated.

"And vampires don't forgive," Jason added.

"Or forget," and Rick kissed the side of Brigid's knee before rising.

"Well, thank goodness you're not that kind of vampire!" and Brigid held out her hand. "Come on, help me up! I'll get the TV turned on," and she headed into the house.

"It's another fifteen minutes!" Hunter pointed out.

"And by the time I pee and get more water and get comfortable in that funky chair, it'll be time!" Brigid answered.

As Rick picked up the dishes and glasses scattered around the porch, Jason asked, "How's she doing?"

"Amy Ludwig says she's good," Rick answered. "She's tired, but I guess that's normal for the last month."

"She's big!" Hunter half-whispered.

Rick glanced at the door. Brigid had become hyper-sensitive, crying at the drop of a hat. He waited until he heard her moving around in the back of the house. "Yeah, Amy says the baby's going to be big, but she said not to worry. Brigid's a tall girl and she doesn't think there'll be any complications."

"She snapped at me for talking to her belly!" Jason chuckled before asking, "Any idea what we're getting?"

Rick just eye-rolled. "No, and you better not ask her! You'd think it was some kind of state secret or something!"

"No kidding!' Hunter chuckled. "Pam was pushing. You know how she is about pink! Anyway, she was wheedling about names and wardrobes and I thought Brigid was going to jump through the phone and stake her dead!"

"Yeah," and Rick sighed. "She's a little touchy these days. I call before I get home now. If it sounds like she's had a bad day I have Kyle swing by Merlotte's for chicken fingers. I just open the door, shove them in and wait until I hear eating noises before I come in myself."

Jason was laughing, "Yeah, I remember that! Don't matter what it is! Rain, dust or the dryer broke. It was all my fault. I got good at saying 'Sorry' and 'Yes, dear'!"

"I know she's uncomfortable, but I'm sure ready for those hormones to go away!" Rick sighed.

"You coming in?" Brigid called from inside.

"Yes, Dear!" Rick answered, giving an eye-scolding to his laughing friends.

They assembled in the living room, kicking back while the show host talked about how she would be sitting with 'America's Favorite Vampires.' "Makes them sound like the Karadashians!" Peter drawled.

"I keep thinking this is a bad idea," Rick groaned. "I mean, right now they're some corner story in a gossip magazine. They start doing this thing and they'll be front and center on every news outlet. I mean, that's not my Mom! That's never been my Mom!"

"When it comes to popularity, yeah, you're right, but when it comes to standing up for the little guy?" and Hunter took another swig of beer. "When she thinks someone's been done wrong, she can be fierce!"

"She scared me," Brigid admitted. "For a while there, I knew she didn't like me. It's not what she says. It's how she looks at you!"

"You know there are stories they tell about her down at Fangtasia," Hunter added. "You ever see that bulls-eye with her picture on it behind the bar?"

"Yeah," Rick sighed. "I've seen it. I heard the stories. Vampire Killer Sookie. But that was a long time ago."

"Didn't you tell me you've seen things, reading vampires?" Brigid asked. "You've seen your Mother kill."

Rick turned toward his mate, "I wouldn't have told you about that if I thought it would worry you!"

But Brigid wasn't having it. "Oh, please! You're Mother and I are good now, Rick. Frankly, I don't mind knowing I'm surrounded by people who would fight for me," and her hand strayed to rest where the baby was visibly rolling.

"Once Beansprout hatches, I'll teach you to fight for yourself," Rick proclaimed. "I don't know why you're going on about this."

"Beansprout?" Hunter asked.

"I have the Jolly Green Giant in here!" Brigid explained to Hunter before turning to Rick. "I'm not 'going on'! I know you'll take care of me!" The words were kind but the tone wasn't, and as quickly as she'd snapped, Brigid's eyes filled with tears.

Peter interrupted, cutting the brewing drama short. "They're on!," and he stared at Brigid, pointing to the television. It worked. She caught herself, hastily wiped her cheek and settled back against the cushions.

' _Hormones,'_ Rick reminded himself. He caught Peter's quick wink, and let go the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. ' _One more month,_ ' he reminded himself.

The host of the show made introductions and the camera switched to the armchairs where his parents were seated. Rick had to admit, they looked good. "Did they put makeup on them?" Hunter asked.

"They probably fed really well before they went on," Rick half-whispered. "It makes them a little rosy."

"Speaking of which," and Brigid nudged him, half-smiling.

Rick nudged her back, all forgiven. "Later," he mouthed and she blushed, her scent blossoming into the room. Rick's fangs itched and he took her hand in his before laying it palm-down on his thigh. If there was one real positive about this stage of pregnancy it was the sex. He'd been shy as she grew bigger, but the sensation was overwhelming. She was tighter and so warm he felt he could stay within her forever. Some positions weren't comfortable anymore, but they'd figured out the ones that were.

Rick was thinking about taking Brigid in the shower when he heard the host ask, "But, according to the people we spoke with, you never wanted to be turned into a vampire, Sookie. What changed your mind?"

Rick focused on the TV. He had to admit, the camera loved his Mother. He saw the way her chin lifted and knew the question hurt her, but he figured only someone who knew her as well as he did would have caught it. "It wasn't my choice," his Mother acknowledged. She looked at his Father and her smile was real. "What happened to me was a crime, but I won't allow being a victim to define me."

"Victim?" and the host leaned forward a little. "Some people might question you calling yourself that. After all, you're the self-proclaimed Vampire Queen of New Orleans!"

"Vampire Queen of all Louisiana, thank you very much!" Hunter chuckled, saluting the screen with his beer.

"Actually, it's not my title!" and Sookie laughed in her charming way. "It does sell a lot of tourist tickets, though, and I'm happy to help out my little part of the world any way I can. If calling me a Vampire Queen convinces someone to come and see how amazing New Orleans is, well, I'm okay with that! They may come to see vampires, but what they discover is a beautiful city with a rich culture and the best food in the entire world!"

"Amen to that!" and Jason nodded. "You dish it, Sis!"

"But, you knew each other before you became vampire," and the host turned to Eric. "In fact, you'd been married by vampire law?" and the host let the question hang in the air.

"When we first met vampires and humans weren't allowed to marry," Eric answered smoothly. "It's not like that now, but it was during the time of the Revelation. Vampires had just come out and things between our races were tense."

"Eventually, the frictions broke us apart," Sookie jumped in. "We divorced, and Eric moved to Oklahoma."

"Where you married someone else," the host jumped back in.

"Freyda was beautiful," Eric nodded. It was the way he stared at him Mother after he said it that had Rick grinning. Rick recognized how he was manipulating the interview, but the Viking still worried about the woman seated beside him.

"I tried to convince myself that although I didn't love Freyda, we were enough alike that I could be content." The Viking lifted his Mom's hand. "I was wrong, but it seemed the right thing at the time."

"But you were pregnant," and the host looked sympathetically at Sookie. "How was that?"

Rick hadn't realized he was squeezing Brigid's hand so tightly until she shook him loose. "Sorry," he apologized, but he couldn't stop staring at the screen.

"Confusing," and his Mother looked equally sympathetic. "After all, no one remembered vampires fathering children. There were nothing but some stories that seemed more legend than anything else. I knew what I wanted," and Sookie gave Eric a look that let everyone know what that was, "but I couldn't see how it was possible."

"And, you never told Eric?" The host really was looking caught up by the story.

"Eric was married to someone else," Sookie sighed. "By the time I accepted this impossible idea that our son was really Eric's, well it seemed best to let sleeping dogs lie."

"But, fate wanted us together," Eric said. He was giving Sookie a look that could have melted butter.

"Yes," and Sookie returned that look. "In the end, it worked out and now we're here."

"So," and the host leaned back. "You proved it's possible for vampires to have children… well, the human way. There's people saying that's more natural than how vampires are usually… 'made'? Is that the right term?"

"I usually say 'turned,'" Sookie smiled, "But 'made' works, too."

"Okay, then," and the host waited. "So?"

"Well, for one thing, I think we're the only ones who have produced a child this way," Sookie replied. "We have a theory, but until there are more…"

"Dhampirs, that's the right word for a child between a vampire and a human, right?" the host asked.

"It's what the legends call them," Eric answered. "What we don't know is if this kind of reproduction is truly possible for all vampires, or if this is something that just happened for us."

"For example, the legends don't say anything about female vampires being able to reproduce this way," Sookie explained.

"There's some thought that if it is possible for more than just us, there may be other factors…" Eric continued.

"Extreme age," Sookie commented. "It's never been a consideration, and now we… vampires, I mean, find ourselves trying to reset our rules surrounding progeny."

"There are rules about progeny?" the host asked.

"There are rules about many things," Eric grinned.

"To become a vampire is to enter a regulated world," Sookie explained. "Sometimes I think it might be a little like being Amish, or something like that. It's not a religion, far from it, but if you don't follow the rules there are consequences."

"We have clear direction about what is right and wrong," Eric added.

"And, where are these rules written?" the host asked.

"They aren't," Sookie explained.

"But, if they aren't written, how do you remember them, all these rules?" the host asked.

"A vampire has perfect recall," Sookie answered. "We literally can't forget."

"Our code was established thousands of years ago." Eric took Sookie's hand in his as he took lead in the conversation. "When we are turned, this code is one of the first things we're taught."

"Thousands of years!" and the host looked wide-eyed before she said, "But, surely some things have changed over all this time!"

"Of course," and Eric smiled, turning on the charm. "Any changes are discussed among our leaders. When a change is made, it's shared throughout our community. After all," and he flashed his smile again, "There aren't so many of us."

"And why is that?" The host sat back, and Rick knew this was the central message his parents would try to hammer home.

"Being a vampire isn't easy," Sookie sighed. "Not everyone is cut out for it. Sure, there are advantages, but as Eric said, there's a lot of rules, and then there's everything you give up! For me, the hardest thing was day. You don't realize how many things are only done during daylight hours!"

"Human food," Eric smirked.

"Chocolate!" Sookie groaned. "No," and she shook her head. "It's not easy."

"Vampires realized this long ago," Eric nodded. "That's why any turning must be discussed and approved by a vampire's community leader. Making a child is a great responsibility, and the community must be sure that both Maker and Child are ready and fully understand what the change requires."

"So, your turning wasn't sanctioned?" the host asked Sookie.

"No, it wasn't," Sookie confirmed.

"And, what happened to the vampire who turned you?" the host asked.

"He's finally dead," Sookie answered, and then added, "He was selling his blood to V dealers and they turned on him."

"So, a bad end to a bad vampire?" the host asked.

"It is said we are magical creatures," Eric answered. "Fate, what you might call karma, works quickly with us."

Rick snorted, recognizing the story for the lie it was. He'd been there the night they found his Mother. He knew how Bill Compton died and he knew the nightmares that shook his Mother for years after. He also appreciated how the truth could hurt the vampire cause. "So, what would you say to those in Washington who are talking about imposing new rules on vampires and their ability to reproduce?"

"I'd ask those legislators to meet with us," and Eric turned toward the camera. "Talk with us first, learn about our community before you develop these rules."

"Do you think vampires should be allowed to run for public office?" the host asked.

"It would require so many changes," Sookie sighed. "Folks would have to agree to move all their meetings to night time."

"It is easy to be afraid of those you don't know," and Eric shook his head. "We have lived among humans for centuries, following their rules and our own. It's how we have survived in every community, not just here in the United States. This conversation is the first of many we'll be having, extending our offer to humans and their lawmakers. Meet us. Learn about us. We believe you will find there's nothing to fear."

"He makes it sound charming," Brigid sighed aloud.

"My bet is every legislator who gets in a room with him ends up glamoured," Jason chuckled.

"That's terrible!" Rick growled, but Peter just shrugged, and Rick realized his uncle was probably right.


	34. Chapter 34 - Tangled Webs

**Chapter 34 – Tangled Webs**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I was wrong." Eric knew he wasn't selling it. He shut his eyes but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"And you're…. What?" Sookie snarled.

"Sorry," he answered.

"Bullshit!" she called. Her eyes sparked and her fangs dropped. "Sorry you got caught is what you mean, Eric Northman! Wouldn't it be refreshing if you just decided to be honest with me for a change? Good thing I'm undead now, 'cause I might just live to see it!"

"I was going to tell you," he insisted, but Sookie eye-rolled him as she tucked away her fangs. When he didn't say more, her head cocked just so, and she tapped her toe. "When I was sure," he added. She wasn't giving an inch and his own temper slipped. He used his finger, jabbing to emphasize each point. "So, blame me because I care about you! You have many responsibilities, and you are still young to this life. There is the publicity tour and the pressure of adjusting to being a vampire. I have made you my Queen, even though I knew it would place more burden on your shoulders, but it is a mark of my respect for you! So, forgive me for trying to be kind!" He rocked back on his heels. Sookie's eyes were wide, and he thought for a moment his words made a difference. That didn't last long. Her lip curled and Eric saw his Sookie wasn't yielding.

He took a step back, lowering his arms, and launched into a discussion he hoped would persuade her. "What If there was nothing going on in Europe, my Lover? What if this is nothing more than my own paranoia? I would never forgive myself if I added to your worries for no good reason. I sent Thalia because I'm not sure. I would have told you if she found something."

"That's real smooth, Eric," Sookie snipped. "And if someone else hadn't told me, I'd probably still be in the dark. When are you going to get it through your thick vampire head? I don't need 'saving'! I don't need coddling! I need you to trust me with the truth… All of it!"

It was on the tip of his tongue to curse his daughters. Karin had run across Thalia in some Balkan town and he knew she'd emailed Pam the whole story: Beryl, the timing of the kill, what Thalia knew about the researcher's purpose, and the tie to Edward Madden. If there was one consolation, it was that Thalia was off to Spain and Karin was headed for Russia. ' _So, at least there won't be any more unsanctioned stories flowing from that source_ ,' he thought selfishly.

Pam wasn't required to check in with him before sharing information with Sookie. Even though she was his child, he'd freed her, and that meant freeing her to do as she pleased. Still, it didn't mean he wasn't annoyed with Pam. She knew he hadn't shared Thalia's mission two nights ago and she should have warned him before telling Sookie, out of courtesy.

Instead, he was sure Pam waited for the opportunity when she and Sookie were alone before she recounted the whole story. He could see it now, Pam starting with, ' _I'm sure Eric told you all about Thalia's job. Did he mention she ran into Karin in the Baltics?'_ Eric felt a growl forming. It would be just like his daughter to test whether he'd done as he'd promised, and he had meant to tell Sookie…just not yet.

He watched his mate's sparking eyes and the telltale jut of her chin. Sookie was furious and, to make matters worse, she'd slammed shut the bond between them, leaving him off balance, unable to read whether his arguments were making any favorable impression. He hissed softly. "I meant to tell you!" he repeated again. "I did! When the time was right!"

"Of all the high-handed, self-serving…" Sookie was working herself into a fine temper when their agent knocked on the door.

"Is everything all right in there? We can hear you in the hallway!" Patti looked demure, but years of working with stars and self-proclaimed stars had given her a certain resilience, which she used now as she faced down her hissing clients.

"Oh, dear!" and Sookie's Southern Belle was back. "I hope we haven't disturbed anyone."

"I know it wasn't intentional," Patti answered with just as much honey. "It's just the microphones are so sensitive." She glanced from one vampire to the other, "You know, we are trying to show America how happy and welcoming vampires are… I mean, in general."

Eric deliberately dropped fang. "You mean you don't think most Americans would be attracted to this?"

"Put those away!" Sookie hissed. "I am sorry! We were having a discussion that should have waited for later. We're fine!" and she skewered Eric with a glare. "Right?"

It was the opening Eric was looking for and he took it. Wrapping Sookie in his arms, he held her close, willing her to let him in and slowly, he felt the bond open just a crack. "You are my heart," he hissed so only she could hear. "If I withhold things from you, it's only because you mean too much to me."

Sookie sighed, "Charmer!" and Eric knew he'd won again.

If the host heard their arguing, she gave no sign. The interview went as expected. The questions were asked in the order and using the words they'd been provided as part of their preparation. Eric watched Sookie perform in her spontaneous, charming way, smiling and flirting with the camera. She was made for relating to people, her natural interest shining through. ' _So different from that girl who watched others from the outside, wishing she belonged_ ,' he thought. The Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps had been a loner, her telepathy setting her apart in a small town. The Sookie Stackhouse who was born along with their son in Boston was a different woman.

She'd come back from her experiences with a new confidence that allowed her to hold her head high, assuming her acceptance in any room the way other humans took for granted. ' _Girl, to mother, mother to wife_ …' he thought, the images of her many faces flickering through his brain. What he wouldn't know until he saw the footage later was that the camera captured him as well. Sookie might be the charmer, but Eric Northman was the handsome warrior who showed America a deep devotion that had viewers swooning.

As they wrapped up later, sheets covering their clothes as the make-up was removed, Patti and the host joined them. "Can I have your autographs?" the host asked. It took Sookie by surprise. "And, when you finish this tour, I'm hoping you'll agree to making your last appearance back on this show," and the host looked at Patti. "You know! The show where I get to ask how the tour went; what they saw as they met America, vampires to humans. Impressions. Where do we go from here?"

"So, we would finish back here in New Orleans?" and Sookie sighed.

"Where they love you. Where you belong," the host said with enthusiasm.

"We'll see," and Patti ushered the host out of the small room.

The make-up people finished and, for a moment, Sookie and Eric were alone, staring into the lit mirror. He glanced at her, taking her hand in his. "I am sorry," he whispered. "I told Pam I'd tell you. I should have. I shouldn't have waited."

"So, you blame Pam?" Sookie asked.

"Pam was teaching me a lesson," Eric nodded. He thought of the tight shoes and altered wardrobe. "It seems it's a lesson I'm still learning."

"Well, it seems you have more than one lesson to learn," and Sookie winked. "Pam did tell me about Thalia, but she wasn't the first one."

That brought Eric up short. His mind raced through the possibilities. He realized he was staring and Sookie was staring right back. It took a bit, especially because the idea that he was wrong didn't want to register. Finally, he set aside his pride to ask, "Who?"

"I can't believe you!" and Sookie laughed. "You have the worst opinion of humans!" Taking his hand, she pulled him out of his chair. "Who would Karin have called? Even before Pam?"

"Peter?" Eric thought that over. He considered himself a decent judge of character and the idea that Peter Chandler would pick up a phone to gossip with Sookie didn't ring true.

Sookie seemed to know what he was thinking, because she explained further. "Peter got the call while he was visiting our son. Hunter overheard most of it."

"Hunter eavesdropped," Eric sighed.

"Surely you don't think our nephew should keep things from me," and Sookie smirked, "which is a good thing since my husband seems to be struggling with that idea."

"Then, Hunter must have also confirmed what I've told you about Bon Temps," and Eric launched into a conversation he hoped would distract his mate from returning to her previous bad humor. "It is as I've told you. The scent of Fae is overwhelming. We will need to take all care when we visit next week."

"I'm not calling this off the visit!" Sookie snapped, and Eric struggled not to grin as he watched his gambit work. "Brigid's due this month. You heard Amy, she's ready. She could go into labor any time now. I just wish I could be with her when it happens!"

"Even I can't risk that, Sookie, and I'm old." He took Sookie's hand in his, "The blood will be too tempting."

"I wish she had more women around her. When Rick was born, I had Fran and Lora to help me. It meant a lot. The only woman Brigid has is Karin and no vampire can be there." Sookie sighed. "When our grandchild is born, she'll be surrounded by Amy Ludwig and a bunch of men."

' _Grandson!_ ' rang like a bell in Eric's heart, translating into his own interpretation of gender. He'd accepted that one day Pam or Karin would make him a Grandsire, but this was different. He could see his Father's face before him, feel his Father's pride. "You mustn't worry, Älskade. Amy will take care of everything, and Rick will be there." He raised Sookie's hand to his lips. "Rick and Brigid are like us, never complete without the other. It is right that this child should come into the world between them, since that's how it was made."

Together, they headed for the door that would take them out to their agent and the waiting car. "And if I had been with you," Eric asked, "would you have wished Rick to be born between us or would your circle of women have been more important?" Eric realized his chin had lifted a fraction of an inch. He hadn't thought this mattered until he said it.

Sookie's eyes took on that quality he only saw when she slipped into her role as mother. She rested her hand against him, her lips curving. "I wish you could have seen him," she said. "I wish I could have shared every part of raising our son with you."

It was the right thing to say and Eric felt peace settle between them again. "We will share it," he vowed. "We will find a way to be closer to our son. We will see this child grow." He kissed her lips. "Together."

"Together," and as she smiled, the bond opened like Spring between them.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"Are you sure they're safe?" It wasn't the first time she'd asked, so Eric didn't need to clarify who Sookie was talking about.

"Mustapha has Weres there around the clock, Lover. Rick never travels alone. Your brother is living in the house with them. Hunter is there as well. If something were amiss, we'd know." Her hair tickled his nose as she shifted. Her movement rubbed her breast across his chest in a most pleasing way and he purred.

"I just have this bad feeling," Sookie persisted. She plumped the pillow before she sat up, leaning against the headboard. She turned on the light. Eric knew she didn't need it. It was just one of the many habits Sookie kept from her human days.

"Have you had another dream?" The juncture between her legs smelled appealing, their scents mixed. Eric traced and then dipped his fingers, teasing and tickling until she let her knees fall apart.

"No. I'd have told you if I did." Sookie sighed, and when he nipped her inner thigh, her fingers found his hair. "Unlike some people, I tell my mate when I know things!"

Eric stopped purring. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes. "I told you I was sorry," her reminded her.

"It's just…" and Sookie's legs closed again. "It's not what we see. It's what we don't see that's bothering me."

Growling, Eric joined her against the headboard, resigned to talking instead of what would have brought them both more pleasure. "Explain."

She gave him that look, but before he could become more irritated, Sookie started talking. "We are still finding these 'sleepers.' So are other people. Stan's people caught one and Isaiah did, too."

"They are harder to find," Eric shrugged. "There are not so many. It's possible the ones being found now are holdovers, spies who weren't detected until now. Stan says Heidi hasn't reported any new activity."

"That doesn't mean Russell isn't still up to trouble. Maybe he's just being cautious. Maude hasn't found any lately. Neither has Phoebe, not since the first one. Only us, down here in the South, nearer to him." Sookie's arms were crossed, which meant she had something more to say.

"So, we have more. You take that as proof of Russell's involvement?" Eric asked.

"What are you going to do about Rasul?" she asked instead. Eric knew Sookie wasn't really changing the subject. Eric had come to the conclusion that Rasul was likely a former spy for Russell Edgington, so, by bringing it up, Eric suspected Sookie was getting around to the real point of her worry.

"Rasul is on Karin's list," Eric said shortly. "It will look like humans trapped him. I don't want it said I kill those who have sworn loyalty to me."

"Like it won't get out! You know the secret and so do I. So does Karin! You won't be fooling anyone," Sookie scolded. "On top of which, we still don't know for sure what Rasul's motivation could have been! He could be trying to figure out how to turn himself in, or maybe he wasn't really spying at all. You know what Heidi told Stan. It's possible if it is true, Rasul could be a big help to us! You know, like a double agent."

Now it was Eric's turn to scowl. "We don't know that, Sookie, and I am sure he spied. Nothing can change the fact that he broke faith with us!"

"We're headed to Bon Temps for our visit with Rick and Brigid. I say we visit Rasul next. We take Rick with us. It's only a few hours away from home and if Brigid goes into labor, we could have him back in Bon Temps in no time. Hell, you could fly him if you had to." Her chin lifted as she laid out her plan. "At least this way, we stop worrying about what's in our own back yard. We find out once and for all."

"You would use our son? Possibly put him in danger for this?" Eric asked.

"How could Rick be in any more danger than he is already?" she challenged in return, "If Rasul can help us, Rick and Brigid might be in better shape after. From what I hear, Rick could monitor the whole thing from across the yard. Rasul wouldn't even need to know he was there!" She looked so certain, he couldn't help it. Eric threw his head back as he laughed. Sookie looked surprised as he gathered her close. "My Lover!" he praised. "My Queen! You are thinking like a vampire!"

"I am a vampire!" she squeaked as he pressed her against his chest.

"Yes," he purred, his good humor restored, "My vampire."

Praise led to petting and petting to panting. Eric couldn't help showing his satisfaction as she came apart in his arms. She begged, then moaned. Her orgasm pulled at him but he drove her onward, pushing her until she was shouting, not caring who heard them. Only then did he seek his own release.

Some part of him knew Sookie understood his need to dominate her in this moment and she'd let him. He tried not to think about it too much, allowing his instincts to stretch and purr. He pushed down until he could lay his head where her heart once beat. "This is best," he whispered against her cool skin. "This is right."

"We are a pair," Sookie sighed in return.

Eric didn't reply. Her fingers ruffled his hair and he enjoyed the moment. He could feel it, her anticipation. She was waiting, and so he gave her what she wanted. "I will tell Rasul to expect us in three nights. Will that satisfy you?"

"Whatever you think," Sookie said obediently, but her outward subservience did nothing to conceal the satisfaction that sang through their bond.

They left shortly after sunset the next night. Eric drove the Land Rover instead of his Corvette. The car felt bulky in the city streets, but once they hit the highway, the car's lack of grace disappeared, it's extra weight adding to the speed and stability of the ride as the speedometer hit eighty and then climbed some more. Sookie glanced in the back again. "I know they'll be touched. It's just beautiful, Eric."

She had run her fingers over the polished surfaces several times as he'd wrapped the cradle in its blankets. He'd shaped it in private, using the hours Sookie rested to carve the pieces and join them so tightly they barely needed glue. It resembled the cradles of his childhood, low with extended rockers. A woman could keep it in motion with her foot while at the same time keeping her hands free for other tasks. Brigid's child, ' _Rick's child_ ,' would rock in the cradle like a boat on the sea. He'd wasted no time in sentimental carving or embellishment. Instead, the entire structure was its own sculpture, the headboard canted backward and the footboard softly rounded. The sides bowed out, planks bent and fitted so that the entire structure resembled a cockleshell boat. ' _A bed fit for a Viking_ ,' Sookie sighed when he showed her.

Beside him, Sookie shifted. She was uneasy. He'd felt it since her rising. "Pam is meeting us in Lafayette, right?" she asked.

"It's all arranged," Eric assured her. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she lied. She forced that quick smile he hated and turned away from him.

"You know how this will go," he said when she remained silent. "We will be allowed into his residence. Rasul can't deny us entry. If things are as you think, Rasul won't hold back. He will tell us what we need to know." She still stared out the window but he could feel her mind working. "It may require some persuasion, Lover."

"It won't," she said softly.

"Perhaps you've had a dream about this?" he asked. Sookie didn't say anything and so Eric continued. "Rick will be with Pam outside but close, someplace safe. As soon as Rasul starts talking, Rick will know. His gift is impressive. When Pam joins us, we'll know Rasul's fate."

"I'm right about this!" Sookie insisted, but then she turned slightly. "Though, if I'm not, Eric, we need to make sure Rick's safe. If Pam leaves him to join us, who will watch his back? Rasul's been in his Area long enough to have formed alliances. We might be watched."

"I will send you outside to stand with our son," Eric replied. "Rick can handle a sword and you've done your fair share of fighting," and then he chuckled. "Just don't forget which vampire gets the pointy end of your knife."

"Not funny!" she protested, but she smiled anyway.

"Either way, Pam will continue on to Texas," Eric continued. "It's been too long since we saw Stan and it's past time to have a face to face."

"You don't trust him." Sookie didn't ask it. She said it.

"I trust," Eric shrugged, "and then I verify."

When they pulled into the gravel driveway that led up to the house on Hummingbird Lane, Eric stopped the car. "Get out," he said softly. "It's best to acclimate here, before we get closer."

"I can smell it already." Sookie sat, stiff and glassy-eyed beside him. "It makes my fangs itch."

"You've smelled Brigid's scent before," he reminded her.

"Not like this," and she swallowed. "It's so much more! How is that possible?"

"Amy Ludwig thinks it's the combination of Fae and the magic of making. She thinks once the baby's born, the smell will mask itself as it did before Brigid's pregnancy." Eric stood beside her. "Should we take a run out to the main road? It will clear your nose. It wouldn't take long."

"I'm not breathing anymore," and Eric could feel her sadness. "That's my son down there and I have to wait before I can see him. They've been up here in Bon Temps for months and I've only seen them, what? A handful of times?" She stared out into the night. "Can you smell it? It smells like earth and graves."

"It smells like humid soil," Eric argued. "That's Louisiana."

"I used to love that smell," Sookie continued. "I'd crumble the dirt between my fingers when I weeded Gran's roses. I loved the magic of this place, too, but now I don't! I know I'm supposed to be getting used to all these changes, but I'm not!"

"You have forever, Lover," Eric soothed. "With each year, you will gain more control."

"Well, next year I won't be expecting my first grandchild," and Eric felt her roil of emotions. "I won't ever have a chance for this moment with our son again, and I can barely hold myself together!" and she threw her arms up. "I hate this! I hate it!"

Eric gathered his wife within the circle of his arms. It had been over a year since she'd said similar words. He knew she didn't mean it anymore, not entirely, but it still stung. "I'm making a mess," she grumbled after a minute.

"We can change before we go into the house," he assured her.

"They'll be wondering what's wrong with us," Sookie whispered. "I'm sure they saw us the minute we turned in."

"They know we'll come to the house when we're ready." Eric kept his arms around her, wishing he could make all of this easier, but this was her struggle. He glanced toward the house. "Your brother is on the porch. He's telling Rick he's walking out to meet us."

"I'm not deaf," Sookie growled. It made Eric chuckle. Sookie allowed one final shudder to run through her. She stepped back, examining her shirt for the stains left by tears. She was fine and Eric's shirt was dark enough to disguise them. When he reached toward her face, she batted his hand away. "I'm fine! Really! Why don't we just leave the car here? I'd like to walk."

Sookie squared her shoulders and took a step. "Thank you," she whispered, knowing Eric could hear her, then resumed her progress toward her brother.

"Really glad you made it!" Jason Stackhouse said, enfolding his sister into a bear hug when they met. Eric followed more slowly, allowing Sookie the time she needed.

"You look tired!" Sookie scolded, "You catting around with Hunter?"

"We're like two old bachelor uncles," Jason replied, shaking his head. "Kind of stuck around here. Hunter's over at Karin and Peter's place. Tells me he's heading to Iowa soon."

"In another couple weeks," Sookie nodded. Eric had caught up with them, and he and Jason exchanged quick nods before they all turned toward the warm lights of the house.

When they reached the parking apron, the screen door opened, and Rick stepped out. He didn't hesitate. He walked down the stairs, his arms open. He hugged his Mom, lifting her up so he could kiss her cheek. "Safe journey up here?" he asked. "We all saw you on TV the other night. Were you guys fighting?"

"It's none of your business!" but Sookie softened the words by kissing her son in return. "I like the beard."

"Brigid says it makes me look like a pirate," and Rick blushed as he lowered his Mom to her feet.

"Well, I think it looks handsome!" Sookie replied and Eric could see her eyes shining. "Come say hello to your Father." Brigid chose that moment to step on to the porch. Eric couldn't miss the dark circles that surrounded her eyes or the way her hand drooped over the prominent swell of her stomach. Beside him, Sookie stilled. Unconsciously, his wife licked her lips but, in another moment, Sookie was back in control.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Brigid. She kept her advance toward the porch slow, as if she still didn't quite trust herself.

"I'm tired," Brigid answered, "but Doctor Ludwig says it's to be expected. This one's a sprinter, like his Daddy."

"Brigid wore herself out cleaning all day," Rick tattled as he bound up the stairs to stand beside his mate. "She wanted everything to be perfect."

"It's your house," Brigid added. "I wanted you to feel welcome."

"It's your house, now," and Sookie took Brigid's hand. She smiled, but didn't get any closer.

Rick did, though. He kissed Brigid's cheek, his nose nuzzling her hair, releasing another wave of scent. Sookie's eyes widened and her smile froze in that way Eric recognized.

"Maybe we should visit out here," Brigid suggested. "It's a little close inside," but then she shivered.

Sookie quickly glanced at Eric. She watched him watch her, and then she felt his pride. It was what she needed. "Don't be silly," she told Brigid. "We'll be right in. Just give us a minute to go get the car. We brought you something."

It was only a moment to reach the car. "Are you all right?" Eric asked.

She reached for his hand. "Yes," she told him. "I am." He opened the door and their eyes met. "Really," she said again, but he knew it wasn't him she was convincing.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

There was food for the humans and blood for them. Sookie settled into the old armchair in the living room. She automatically reached back for Gran's afghan before remembering that it was in New Orleans now. "You sure you're doing okay?" Jason sat down on the arm of the chair, draping his large arm across her shoulders.

"I'm fine," Sookie said automatically.

Jason wasn't fooled. "You seen the nursery?" he asked. He didn't really wait for an answer. "Come on! Let me show it to you."

In short order, Sookie was up the back stairs. She glanced at the door to Gran's old bedroom, feeling a stranger in the house she'd grown up in. Yes, things had changed when she and Eric renovated, but then the house had still been hers. Jason steered her into her childhood bedroom. Below the closet floor was the ladder that led down to the saferoom. You couldn't see the trapdoor under the stacks of diapers. The walls were a soft, buttery yellow. The cradle Eric made was still downstairs in the living room. The crib up here had sturdy bars and a bright mobile of stars and moons. "Kyle, Mustapha's man, sent that over," Jason explained, pointing to the mobile.

"The room is beautiful," Sookie praised. "You've done a good job."

"That old closet is built in now," Jason explained, and proceeded to give her a tour of the small room, pointing out each change he'd made, from crown molding to paint. "Warren's been over a bunch of times, but I suppose you knew that."

Warren, Mustapha's partner, had been a good source of information, filling Sookie in on details Rick's calls never provided. "He told me the colors," Sookie nodded, her fingers straying over the coverlet and bumpers she'd sent. Downstairs there was a burst of laughter. "I should have been here more."

"I can see you're blaming yourself," Jason nodded, "but no one else does. Rick knows. So does Brigid. Hell, I have trouble some days. I swear, she farts catnip! I suppose Mustapha told you how this affects the Weres. Most days I just want to throw myself on the floor and ask her to rub my belly!" and Jason patted the slight rounding of his stomach. "It's instinct!" He gave his sister a quick nod, "Just like you. Instinct, Sook. Nothing to forgive."

"Karin doesn't have these problems," Sookie sniffed.

"You don't know that!" and Jason gave a short laugh. "She don't come around too much. She says she has work to do, but I don't think she handles it any better than you do, so stop kicking yourself."

Sookie looked for the lie, but she didn't see it. Jason might lie from time to time, but he couldn't cover it well, and Sookie felt better. "Brigid looks terrible!" she whispered.

"Amy says it's normal but, yeah, she does. Course it's late for her, too. Once the sun goes down, she kind of wilts. She should sleep later in the morning, but she's usually up before I am. Fixes me a big breakfast and leaves food outside for the Were that has the night shift. She's cleaning a lot lately. Amy says it's nesting."

"Amy came to see us last week. She said there's another month to go," Sookie shared.

"Well, that little Doctor knows her business, I guess, but I'll be surprised if Brigid makes it the full month," and Jason winked. "She was carrying higher last week."

Sookie stilled. "We're taking Rick with us tomorrow night to Lafayette," she told Jason. "We need his help."

"How long?" Jason shook his head. "I mean, I'll be here, but I don't think it's a good idea for Rick to be away right now."

"Just overnight," Sookie told him. "It's important."

For a minute, Sookie thought Jason would say no, and then she'd need to reconsider, but he didn't. Slowly, the lop-sided grin she'd known all her life spread across his face and he just shrugged. "Well, hell, if it's just overnight, that should be okay. To tell you the truth, Brigid's been henpecking him pretty good. Could be a good thing to put a little space between them. Make her be a little kinder to him when the big day comes."

"I wish you could see your boys, Jase." It slipped out and Sookie tried to soften the sting by taking her brother's hand.

"They don't want to see me," her big brother told her, and Sookie's heart hurt for him. "Hoping when they get a little older that'll change. For now?" and he jerked his chin toward the door, signaling they should head back downstairs. "For now, I'll enjoy the family that's here. That includes you, Sis."

Jason wrapped his arm around Sookie's shoulder and, in that moment, all was right with the world again.

When they came downstairs, Brigid was in the kitchen, so Sookie joined her. "Here," she offered, "Let me do that." It seemed odd, rinsing dishes and loading the dishwasher. It was a luxury she'd never had either as a girl or young woman. "I don't know what Gran would have made of all these gadgets," Sookie joked.

"It's a beautiful house," Brigid sighed. She'd collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. She set her feet up on the chair next to her and rubbed her ankle. She looked awkward, reaching around the baby. "Do they look as bad as they feel?" she asked.

"You look great," Sookie lied. "You getting any sleep?"

Brigid chuckled. "Some. Not a lot. This one seems to think bedtime means wake up. He rolls and rolls, and when he gets tired of that, he just kicks!" As if to illustrate, Brigid's shirt moved on its own.

"Well, he's a good, healthy baby, then," Sookie nodded. "It's just it's the last month. Things are a little crowded in there and your baby's just getting anxious to meet you is all."

"I'm ready," Brigid nodded, and then rubbing where the baby was pressing, said, "Really ready."

"I'm sorry I haven't spent more time with you," Sookie said. "You know it's not my choice, don't you? You know I'm okay with you and Rick." Making sure not to take in any air, Sookie walked closer. She wiped her hands to minimize scent transfer before taking Brigid's hand in her own. "I'm happy he found you. You're good together and you're going to make wonderful parents. This little baby," and Sookie laid her hand next to Brigid's, "is so lucky to have the both of you."

"Were you scared?" Maybe it was how bright her eyes were against her pale skin, but Sookie saw a skull superimposed on Brigid's face.

"No!" She gasped, but in the next instant, the skull was gone, and Brigid looked alarmed. "Well, maybe a little," and Sookie forced a smile. She'd taken in some air and she fought her instincts, using her focus on comforting the young woman to keep her fangs from dropping. "I think Rick was bigger than this one, but it all turned out okay."

"I was wondering where you were," and Eric was behind her. His hand on her back provided the strength she needed and Sookie felt her inner beast settle further.

"Like you couldn't tell from a hundred feet away!" Sookie teased, winking at Brigid.

"May I get you anything?" Eric asked Brigid. "Perhaps some tea? Or water?"

"Well, well," Sookie tutted, "He never waits on me this way!" Sookie didn't wait for the younger woman's answer. She poured Brigid a glass of water and set it in front of her. "Guess you rate!"

"Rick says he's going with you to Lafayette," Brigid said before taking a sip from the glass. "Is this about Rasul?"

Sookie glanced at Eric. She figured he'd asked Rick while she and Jason were upstairs. "We'd like Rick to listen to Rasul's thoughts, yes."

Jason and Rick were laughing in the other room and Brigid's face turned to listen. When the noises next door softened again, she turned back. "He's doing better about all this than he was. Not so many nightmares." She smiled at Eric. "I don't know what you said to him, but it made a difference. Thanks." Now she turned to Sookie, "I don't know exactly what he does for you, but it's changed him. He says it's just him growing up, but it's more than that. He's sadder."

Rick chose that moment to walk in. "So, party moved to the kitchen?"

Brigid pulled a smile on, one that reminded Sookie of her own 'Crazy Sookie' grin. "Your Mom was helping me with dishes and we were just talking."

"Don't worry about those, Mom!" Rick protested, "I'll do them later." He traced Brigid's cheek. "You okay? Tired?"

"Always!" she smiled sweetly. "Training, I suppose. Not like we'll get a lot of sleep after this one shows up."

Eric stood, "Then, I think it's time we took our leave. We'll be back tomorrow night." He bowed slightly toward Brigid and then Rick, "We're resting at Pam's house in Shreveport. We'll be back soon after sunset."

"Get some sleep," and Sookie lightly kissed Brigid's cheek. "Please don't fuss on our account. We'll make it a quiet night. I'd like to hear what you think of the place. I hear you've been doing a lot of walking."

Brigid and Rick walked them to the door. "She doesn't look well," Sookie whispered to Eric as they walked to their car.

"She smells healthy," he assured her. "If there were something wrong, the doctor would tell us."

Sookie didn't dare make her own assessment and she wasn't sure she could tell even if she did breathe in Brigid's scent, but the vision of the skull wouldn't go away.


	35. Chapter 35 - Mandala

**Chapter 35 – Mandala**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The man she was following stood in the deserted parking area below one of the Celtic hill forts in Galicia. It was night, so he had no business being there. Neither did she.

Word of Beryl's death spread quickly among the vampire community. It made vampires wary about talking with strangers, particularly about dhampirs. What Thalia hadn't predicted was her presence in Spain being noticed so quickly and conclusions being drawn. As far as she could tell, this meeting was the first the researcher had managed since Beryl's assassination and telling people he had spoken with that he blamed Eric Northman.

Thalia first caught up with the researcher in Zaragoza where he tried unsuccessfully to speak with a local vampire known as Winston.

Winston wasn't his original name. Thalia wasn't sure she'd ever known it. 'Winston' was the vampire's latest persona in a long history of characters he'd adopted over the centuries. Winston had an unfortunate habit of taking on not only the name but certain, less desirable, personality traits of the person he'd 'adopted'. 'Winston' was Winston Churchill and the character the vampire created included slipper wearing, long speeches, and out-sized material comforts. Since the Revelation, Winston had become something of a celebrity around the city, but not now. The researcher, Clive, was refused an audience and once Clive started actively stalking the vampire, Winston disappeared, having told his fans he needed a long-overdue vacation and was rumored to have fled to Northern Africa.

Clive hadn't lingered long. He packed his bags, heading north to Leon. As soon as Thalia found out, she knew whom he was targeting. Blanca had taken up residence in Leon long ago, spending her time drifting from one cathedral to the next. There were some younger vampires who'd found refuge along Spain's northern border, enjoying the commerce brought by the Camino de Santiago, but only Blanca was old enough to have the memories Clive wished to discuss.

This area held legends of the guaxa, so Clive's first order of business was to spend hours in the archives running down stories and pinpointing locations. He was smart, not falling for the lies planted over the years to throw humans off the scent. He seemed to have an instinct for what was worth his time and what was bullshit.

Until Beryl's death put fear in their undead hearts, the vampires of Spain readily met with him. One of the old ones from Madrid actually contacted Thalia afterward, then quickly apologized for his indiscretion and pleaded for his life. It had been an informative conversation, letting Thalia know where Clive was heading.

The Iberian Queen knew Thalia was in her kingdom as well, but there'd been no formal acknowledgement. Thalia supposed that allowed the Queen the freedom to be outraged, demanding retribution if one of her vassals turned up dead. Thalia could have explained the coincidences surrounding Beryl's death, but fear was a good motivator. As long as Spain's monarch didn't interfere, Thalia felt she could keep her purpose to herself.

As it turned out, Clive's stay in Leon was equally short. Blanca sent word that the signs were not good. She abandoned her houses and didn't appear in any of her usual haunts. Clive was sent a message that he needed to move on and he was smart enough to listen.

Now, he had arrived here in the northwestern-most corner of Spain. Thalia wasn't sure who had lured him there, but it was an old part of the world, which meant there were several possibilities. Rather than track the vampire he was meeting, Thalia tracked Clive. It was a mild night, but that didn't stop the wind off the ocean from biting at her. One hour passed and then another.

Far below them, the church bells rang midnight. Thalia shifted, then came alert as Clive walked toward the gateway that led up to the fort. Thalia stretched first one way, then another, but there was no reason for Clive to have moved. When he reached the gate, he turned and said in a clear, calm voice, "Are you going to show yourself? I know you're here."

Thalia glanced around but there was no movement. As far as she could tell, only she and Clive were on the hill. "I'm waiting," he said aloud. "I figured you'd follow me here. My guess is you're the same one Marte spoke with. She knew you weren't Beryl. If you want to know what I'm doing, it might be easier just to ask. Can't be comfortable following me around like you are."

Thalia checked the placement of her sword. It was possible the human had a gun. Being shot wouldn't kill her, although it would slow her down and still might be a trick. She took in air one more time, but didn't detect anyone. It was in her nature. She couldn't back down and so Thalia stood. She knew the minute his eyes found her, a dark shadow against more darkness.

He didn't move and for a long moment, they stared at each other and then, rather formally, he bowed at the waist, "Greetings. My name is Clive Thorne. As you can tell, I'm not from here, but I consider Spain my second home." He rocked back on his heels, "I have been interviewing vampires…well, making the effort at least, but you know that." His voice was steady but Thalia could smell his fear.

"Maybe they don't want to talk with you because there's nothing to say," Thalia replied before starting to make her way down the hill.

"There's always something to say about vampires," Clive corrected. "Your kind is a subject that's fascinated humans across the ages."

"Until the Revelation, you would have been called a crank," Thalia pointed out. "Certainly not a serious scholar." They were about twenty feet apart. She knew he could see her face.

"But now people know I was right," and Clive's nostrils flared as she came closer. He squared his shoulders. "Are you the one called Karin the Slaughterer?"

"No," Thalia answered. "If I was, you'd be dead. Now," and she moved very quickly, stopping barely an inch from him, "I'd like to know who wants to know about dhampirs and you'll tell me."

"It's no secret," Clive stuttered. "Marte and I were both hired by Edward Madden. He's attached to the Vampire King in England."

"I know who Edward Madden is," Thalia hissed. She stared at Clive, focusing on his mouth and then his hairline. It was a move that always seemed to panic humans and the researcher was no exception. "When Edward hired you, did he happen to mention why?"

"He told me he was gathering information for a friend in the States, someone particularly interested in dhampirs," Clive answered, visibly shaking. "Marte and I think it's the one called The Viking, the famous one with the dhampir child. Madden promised I'd be paid for each report I sent him and he has, paid, I mean."

"And what information have you provided so far?" and Thalia leaned forward. Clive was taller, but he didn't look it at the moment. "Be precise, Researcher! If you lie, I'll know."

Clive nodded and then half-turned, walking to the stone retaining wall. "This may take a bit. You don't mind if I sit?" he asked.

He looked calmer, but Thalia could hear his heart hammering. She didn't answer his question, but she didn't move closer, either. "There's what I knew already," Clive began. "Dhampirs are the natural issue of vampires and human females. Most appear human, but they're gifted with long life, except those who are sickly. It happens. They were born paler than human children and died young. Some aren't vampiric at all, but most need blood." He took a deep breath, looking into the sky as he continued his recitation. "They are day walkers. That means…"

"I know what it means," Thalia growled. "What else?"

Clive licked his lips, closing his eyes this time. "They are charismatic. They smell good. They are stronger than humans, and can see in the dark. They are said to have fangs, although I'm not sure. You see, there are so many legends about them. Do they really inherit their fathers' gifts? We know they can reproduce, but are second-generation dhampirs also vampiric? So many questions! That's why we've been trying to find descendants, the children of dhampirs, to see how the bloodline developed."

"And have you succeeded?" Thalia asked.

"No," and Clive sighed. "Based on my research, I don't think dhampirs happened often, except in Transylvania. The bloodlines I've found all faltered at some point."

"If by 'falter,' you mean they were killed, then you'd be right," Thalia sniffed. Thalia thought back to the few she'd known and the bad ends they'd met. "Crusades, Inquisitions, Pogroms. Vampires were creatures and anyone with a tie to a vampire was branded the enemy. Did you know there were bounties placed on us?"

"I did," Clive answered. "Then, you knew some, dhampirs, I mean?"

Thalia didn't answer right away, but then she made up her mind. "Yes," she told him.

"So, do they have fangs?" Clive asked, his fear replaced by his desire to know.

"Yes," Thalia said again before volunteering, "They can feed on both blood and human food."

"Have you met the Viking's dhampir?" Clive asked. He wasn't watching her anymore. Instead, his fingers were flying, recording notes on his phone, every inch the detective.

"I have met him," Thalia nodded. "He is typical for his kind, except he's blond like his parents. Most of the others I knew were dark."

"So, they do inherit traits from their parents," Clive was speaking to himself as he typed, and then he seemed to catch himself, remembering there was someone very scary standing near him. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Some texts say dhampirs were created through cellular manipulation, not through a more human reproductive process. Do you know how the one in America was made?"

Thalia found her patience at an end. "The Viking's dhampir was made in the usual way," she snapped.

Clive's mouth opened. He clearly wanted to question Thalia further, but he seemed to sense the time for questions was drawing to an end. He thought for a moment before he asked, "It's said dhampirs can sense other vampires. There are stories about dhampirs becoming vampire hunters. Is the legend true?"

Thalia's reaction to the last question flashed through her mind before she told her lie. "That's a story." Thalia flexed her shoulders, her joints audibly popping before declaring, "Your research is at an end, Breather. You have your phone out. Use it to let Madden know your job is done. That includes your colleague, Marte. Contact her and if I find either of you harassing vampires about dhampirs without my permission," and she leaned forward so Clive could clearly see her eyes, "I'll be back!"

Thalia kept her weight forward, even after Clive agreed. It was second nature. She assessed the cost benefit in allowing this human to live. If she killed, she'd need to move quickly. It was dry up here. She'd snap his neck and carry him somewhere else, otherwise the blood pool would be noticed by the tourists arriving tomorrow. It was too much risk for too little reward. Clive's research might prove useful later. For all Amy Ludwig seemed to know things about dhampirs, she'd made the Viking beg for it and even then, doled it out like precious stones.

Clive was sweating. Thalia could smell it. He was diligently punching at his phone screen, creating first one text and then another. He showed each to her before he hit send. Edward Madden's message quickly resulted in a return message. ' _Sorry to hear it. I'll let my factor know_.'

Once he'd finished, Clive returned to staring at her. "I guess you're not going to kill me," he said after a bit.

"Are you surprised?" Thalia asked.

"Yes," he confessed. She could smell his relief. Any other human would have been content, but not this one. He further risked her irritation by asking, "Will you at least tell me your name?"

Thalia found herself laughing. "You are brave, Clive, I'll give you that," she hissed, "but giving you my name serves no purpose. You won't forget me, not my voice or my face. I may contact you again and I expect you'll answer me." She turned to walk away, but Clive stopped her.

"Please! I can tell you're old," he stammered. "You've seen dhampirs, both the new one and the others. Your insight would be invaluable!" He took a tentative step forward. "We could collaborate. I'd like to publish a paper," and he started picking up steam. "See, with a real dhampir around, there will be an audience. I mean, we know about Madden's customer and he isn't the only one." Clive's eyes were bright. "I'd give you credit. Your name would be right next to mine. It won't be just academics. There are other possibilities. People are making a lot of money on vampire books. There's TV and Hollywood. We could be creative consultants."

"You seem to want a lot of things," Thalia huffed, "but there will be no more research, not unless I contact you. As for your desire for fame? You'll have to learn to live with disappointment." She used her full speed to run back to her previous hiding place, returning with her sword. She balanced it on her hand, watching Clive's lip sheen with sweat. "I think it's time you left Spain. I'd do it now, before I decide it would be more convenient not to have you live at all."

Thalia watched Clive stumble down the pathway to his car and waited until he was driving back down the hill before she allowed the tension to leave her shoulders. It was possible the researcher would break his word. It was also possible he'd recorded their conversation and Thalia almost went after him to check him for bugs, but then she didn't. The researcher had been foolish, yet honest in his own way. The encounter likely was what it was. Still, Thalia took her time circling the hill, climbing until she reached the top. She crouched against a low stone wall for another hour, listening to the sounds of the night, and then she allowed another hour to pass before pulling out her phone. She had a text message waiting.

'666.' There was no user ID, but Thalia knew. Karin had finished her job in Russia. It was their shared joke that they did the devil's work. Thalia thought about responding, then decided against it. Too much chatter, even the electronic kind, could be dangerous to a vampire in Karin's profession. Karin would know to meet her in England. Thalia pulled up the site for Anubis Airlines, looking for flights. If Clive's associate, Marte, realized she wasn't Beryl, then Madden knew, too. He'd have put two and two together. Thalia knew he'd be waiting for her to make her way back to him.

A night bird called. Thalia looked at the ruins surrounding her. Over a thousand years ago, the Celts who lived here looked across the sea as she did now, toward England. ' _At least I know what's waiting for me_ ,' she thought. One more job, one more answer to find, and then home. ' _Home_ ,' and Thalia's lips curved. Eric Northman had done what no one else had. He'd given her both standing and respect. It paid all debts between them and more. ' _Home_ ,' she thought again, and Thalia knew for the first time since her making where that was.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Sookie stood against the wall, the light from the moon streaming through the long windows. Maxwell Lee stood just outside the door to this room, guarding the hall, and in the area in front of the fireplace, Rasul was on his knees in front of her mate.

Rasul had anticipated their arrival. His door was open and he'd been standing in the driveway, waiting for them. He'd bowed low, exposing his neck, then fallen to his knees on the gravel as Eric approached. "Get up!" her husband had snapped. "Not out here!"

Rasul made an effort to keep his hands away from his sides, his fingers lax. He didn't want to give any appearance of resisting. Maxwell Lee and Remy, a vampire who had only recently arrived in Louisiana had followed them. When they reached the front door, Maxwell trailed them inside, disappearing up the stairs. Remy remained outside.

Sookie knew Remy was a deft hand with a sword. She'd watched him spar against Eric in the arsenal under their Palace. He seemed to carry a great number of knives and when pressed, he could make them appear as if from air.

When Maxwell returned downstairs, confirming they were alone, they moved from the front hall and into the room Rasul would have used for Assizes and other official business. The open area on the floor is where supplicants would stand, and it was where Eric Northman stood now, his arms crossed, his biceps straining against the sleeves of his black t-shirt.

The moon gave Eric's hair a soft glow, almost matching the glow of his skin. His fangs were exposed and the sneer on his face was one Sookie recognized. She thought of it as his 'enthralling the vermin' look. Just looking at him brought back so many memories of Fangtasia and days when she wasn't sure what she felt for this man. Of course, she did now and for the first time, Sookie allowed herself to enjoy this badass, ill-humored Eric Northman. As he stared down his nose, looking as though he'd kick his Sheriff at any moment, Sookie had to hold back a purr. Bad boy Eric Northman was hot and she'd fallen far enough away from her Southern Belle sensibilities to appreciate it.

Eric chose that moment to look her way. His pupils were blown and his lip curled. "Even my mate is sickened by you," he sneered.

"I should have told you, Master," Rasul groaned, tilting further forward, his forehead almost touching the floor.

"What do you think, my Lover?" It was in the way he said it. Eric didn't just look like his old self, he was channeling that vampire now. In an instant, Sookie understood. This wasn't some act. There was a deep instinct driving Eric's behavior and her presence wasn't helping.

"I'm heading outside to check on Pam," she announced as she pushed herself forward. "Call me if you need my help."

In an instant, he flashed from preening to anger. "I don't need assistance!" he hissed as she passed him. Sookie made a point of trailing her fingers over Eric's cheek, marking him with her scent, effectively tagging him as hers. She kept her eyes on Eric's as she moved past, then kept her eyes carefully forward, never glancing toward Maxwell or Rasul. She realized she'd never seen Eric like this before, but her instincts proved true. She could feel him settling as she stepped outside.

It was easy for Sookie to pick up Rick's scent and Pam's. They were across the lawn near a copse of trees. "Is Rasul lying to us?" Sookie asked her son as soon as she joined them.

"No," Rick answered. His face was tight and Sookie could see Rick wasn't happy. "He's sincere. He's also resigned to meeting his final death." Rick glanced at Pam before asking, "Is that going to happen?"

Sookie decided on honesty. "I don't know," She took in a deep breath, allowing the motion to center her and she closed her eyes, focusing on the bond. "He's better," she breathed. "More himself."

Pam's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Dad's jealous," Rick shrugged. "He has a real hard time around Rasul. He thinks Rasul has the hots for Mom and he was getting off on the whole domination thing."

"For someone who tells me he had a hard time walking into other people's heads, you sure stepped into your Father's fast enough," Sookie scolded.

"He's being a real ass!" Rick huffed.

"He's your Father!" Sookie reminded her son. "Respect his privacy! I won't say I like what's going on with him right now, but I do understand it. It's instinct and you shouldn't judge him, Rick. I just needed to step outside and now he's better, right?"

"Maybe I should head inside," Pam eye-rolled. She nudged Rick, "You have your cell? Text what you're hearing. I'll text our questions." She snapped her eyes toward Sookie. "And you!" Pam's lips curved up. "Good call."

Rick's fingers started flying. "His mind's pretty open," he explained to his Mom. "He started spying for Russell Edgington almost as soon as he was shipped off to Michigan. That guy you used to work for, De Castro…"

"Felipe de Castro," Sookie murmured, "He was the King here before your Father."

"Yeah," Rick shrugged, "Well, Rasul hated him. Something about a Queen?"

"Sofie-Ann?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah," and Rick took a deep breath. "Rasul saw her killed," and Rick's eyes met his Mom's. "It was pretty terrible. She was… There was something wrong with her."

"She'd been caught in an explosion," Sookie told her son. "She'd lost limbs. I think she'd been burned as well. Your Father told me she was healing, but it was taking a long time."

"She was below the Palace in some basement room," Rick nodded. "That guy, De Castro, killed most of the guards. There were a few, like Rasul, who were knocked out and tied with silver. That's how he survived. They made them kneel in the chamber, like Rasul's kneeling now. De Castro didn't just kill her, Mom," and Rick swallowed, his throat working. "He played with her. She took a long time to die."

Sookie felt her chest squeeze as she watched her son's face. "Oh, Rick!" She wished he was a small boy again so she could pull him into her lap and tell him it was just a bad dream. "Vampires haven't lived easy lives. All I can tell you is I don't see anything like that, not anymore. The Revelation…"

"You can tell yourself that if it makes you feel better. All I can say is it's a good thing you left when you did," Rick was stiff in her arms. "Dad was thinking about ripping Rasul's arm off. He figured it would be a good motivator."

"Keep texting," Sookie sighed. "Pam, feed Eric what you're hearing. As long as there's progress, things will move along okay."

She stepped back from him and Rick resumed, his head bent over the keypad. Sookie heard a noise across the yard and honed in on it. It was Remy completing a patrol. He saw her, nodded, and disappeared into the trees again. Rick's fingers were moving, his eyes unfocused as he concentrated on transcribing what only he could hear. It struck her again, how much Rick looked like Eric, but then he sighed and she saw an expression she recognized from her own mirror. Almost unconsciously, she laid her hand on Rick's arm. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she smiled. "What else is Rasul saying?"

"He's telling Dad he deserves the final death," Rick shrugged.

"That's not what I meant," and Sookie gave him that Mommy look she'd used every time Rick skated the edge of the truth with her in past.

And Rick smiled. "I know!" he chuckled, and Sookie could see from the way his shoulders relaxed that her reminding him of other times had helped. "Rasul hated Felipe, wanted him dead, but he was in Michigan. De Castro didn't give him much choice. Death or spy for him, you know?" Sookie did know and told Rick so. "Anyway, I guess he could have gone up there and just disappeared, but then he got the offer from Russell. He jumped at it. He told Russell anything and everything. He worked his friendships down here, keeping in touch. He made friends in Nevada. He funneled everything he could to Mississippi. Stuff on his neighbors, Maude and Phoebe. He would have done it for free, just to hurt the guy, you know?"

"Because of Sofie-Ann?" Sookie asked.

"Rasul really admired her," Rick nodded. "He felt he owed her a lot. She treated him well. He thinks she was a great Queen," and he ducked his head a little. "Better than Dad," he murmured.

"Well, I hope you didn't text that!" Sookie sniffed.

Rick shook his head, a quick grin taking over his face as he started texting again. As she watched him relaying something he'd picked from the Sheriff's thoughts, Sookie found herself caught in her own memories of those days. Hadley's face hovered before her eyes. Hadley was Sookie's cousin and Sofie-Ann's lover. Hadley betrayed Sookie's secret to the Queen and, as a result, Bill Compton entered her life. It seemed hard to reconcile, how the lives of vampires had become so intertwined with her own, but then Sookie looked at her son. Hadley's betrayal started a chain of events that led here, to her tall, handsome son, and Sookie couldn't find herself wishing it turned out any other way. "Did Rasul think about why he didn't come clean with us sooner?" Sookie asked.

Rick didn't look up, but he nodded. "I sent that already. He meant to. By the time he got here, you were already Queen and the other Sheriff spots were filled. Everyone knew Dad's reputation wasn't good." Rick's eyes flicked to his Mother's. "Most vampires were betting you'd both meet the final death in a takeover. They all figured it would be Russell Edgington or Stan Davis."

"Wish I'd known," Sookie huffed. "I'd have made some money on that action."

Rick gave a half-smile. Sookie could see he wasn't fooled. "Anyway, when Rasul got the offer, he figured he would be welcomed with open arms. Instead, he got treated like an apprentice. He stopped feeding Russell, but he didn't confess when he should have. He did his part to find the glamoured humans, but he didn't tell what he knew about them."

"So, Russell Edgington's been behind this?" Sookie asked.

"Rasul heard it was someone named Talbot who figured out how to do it. Rasul knows how bad it looks. He knew it then. He's been waiting for the right time to come clean with Dad." Rick glanced at Sookie. "He didn't want to do it when you were around. He figured Dad would write off anything he said as showing off for you." Rick's lips lifted. "He has Dad figured out pretty well."

"Waiting never makes secrets any easier," Sookie sighed. "Take it from me." She glanced at the house. The bond lay open between herself and Eric and there was no hint at anger, only disappointment. "Are they wrapping up in there?"

"No," and Rick's eyes were troubled again. "I guess there's going to be some kind of punishment."

"Then, you don't need to listen anymore," and Sookie gestured at the phone. "Text Pam that you and I are taking a walk."

They had just started walking toward the tree line when there was a scream. "Don't judge your Father too harshly," Sookie told their son. "He is one of the most progressive vampire rulers. I know right now that doesn't sound like much, but it is. It puts us both in danger. Vampires are hunters, Rick, which means they punish weakness. By being willing to change, your Father looks weak to many of them. He's really the bravest…" Sookie knew she was making a mess of it.

"Were you afraid?" Rick asked.

"I'm never afraid when I'm with your Father," Sookie snorted.

"That's not what I meant," and Rick slowed down. "When you were waiting for me to be born, were you afraid?"

In an instant, Sookie thought of the skull she'd seen stretched over Brigid's face. She'd decided it was nothing more than her stress, but now… "Have you seen something? Are you worried about your safety?" Sookie asked, ready to call Eric away from his work if necessary.

"No!" Rick exclaimed. "We're fine… I mean, we're safe. It's just…" and when he looked at her, Sookie knew.

"This is about the baby, isn't it? You feeling a little overwhelmed?" Sookie asked.

"Terrified," Rick whispered. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

Sookie slipped her arm around her son. "I remember feeling the same way," she confessed. "At first I was so afraid that Sam would find out and come storming up to Boston and drag me back home, but by the time I was where Brigid is, I'd figured out that wasn't likely." She sighed, remembering the toxic brew of emotions that had fueled her then: abandonment, heartache, determination. She stared up at her son. "I'm so sorry I can't be with you through this."

"It's okay," her son told her, but Sookie knew it wasn't.

"If it makes you feel any better," she said, pulling Rick to get him walking, "I don't think any new parent really knows what's coming. You read, and you get lots of advice, but in the end, raising your own little baby is something you learn day by day." She nudged her son, "There were days you scared me to death!"

"Like all that climbing I used to do," Rick grinned.

"And the way you ran!" She took Rick's hand in hers, "But you were such a good baby! You smiled, and you were curious about everything. You were just good-natured and I'm betting your little baby will be the same." They'd reached the end of the woods where it gave way to pavement. "Let's walk a little more," she suggested. "I figure your Father will call when he's ready."

"You can really do that?" Rick asked.

"Through the bond," Sookie nodded. "Yes." It was a personal question, but they seemed to be having a personal conversation. "What about you? Can't you feel Brigid that way?"

"Turns out there is one thing dhampirs can't do," Rick shrugged. "No bonding."

"Oh," and then Sookie laughed. "If you'd asked me twenty years ago, I'd have told you bonding was terrible, but I have to say, I'm sorry for both you and Brigid." Sookie glanced again toward the house where she could feel Eric. "Bonding has it's challenges, but it's a level of intimacy I never knew I wanted, until I didn't have it." Since Rick was opening up, Sookie asked the other question that had been nagging at her. "Are the two of you thinking about marriage at all?"

"Well, aren't you the Nosy Nancy," Rick smirked. He stared into the sky, "Yeah, I've thought about it. Brigid thinks it's too soon. Says she's happy the way things are. I am, too. There's so much changing right now in our lives, I'm not sure throwing marriage into the mix would be a good idea." Sookie opened her mouth to say something, but Rick squeezed her hand. "After the baby, okay? We can talk about it then."

They walked a little more. Rick was watching the woods and Sookie realized he was tracking Remy as the vampire circled the perimeter. "Have you talked about baby names?" Sookie asked.

Rick just sighed, but he was smiling. "Yes, we've talked names," but he didn't say anything more.

Sookie knew he was teasing her, and finally she pulled him to a stop. "Well? What are you naming my grandchild?"

Rick laughed, his teeth flashing white against his beard. "Go ahead, throw the Grandma card."

"The way you're making me pull things out of you, I need all the leverage I can get!" Sookie huffed, and when he shrugged again, his eyes sparkling, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well?"

"Jason, if it's a boy." Rick looked at her. "I'd like Peter or Rubio for a middle name." He glanced toward the house. "What do you think?"

"Are you asking if I think your Father will be hurt if you don't use his name?" Sookie asked. She knew that was exactly what Rick wanted to know. "I don't think your Father will think one thing about it. If you use Rubio that might be a bit much, but…"

"Mr. Hermosa saved you," Rick said quickly.

"You and your Father saved me," Sookie corrected before asking, "So, what about a girl?"

"I wasn't thinking Sookie, either," Rick told her.

"Good," his Mother said. "It wasn't the easiest name to grow up with. Any name you choose should be one a child can grow into, one that won't get them teased all their life."

"Francis," he said.

Sookie felt tears prick at her eyes. "Oh, Rick, your Auntie would be so happy!" She turned her face up, allowing the tears to slip over her cheeks. "I wish she was here to see you now."

"I imagine she'd have some choice words for me," and Rick ducked his head.

"Your Aunt Fran adored Brigid. She'd be so happy to see the two of you together." Sookie felt the first probing from Eric. He was done and wanted her to join him. "I think it's a wonderful name."

"We're thinking Barbara for a middle name. That was Brigid's Mom."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," and Sookie gave her son the eye. "There's going to be one Auntie who isn't going to like being left out the mix one little bit!"

"Pam can just get over herself!" Rick chuckled. "Don't get me wrong! She's been nice and all. I don't think there's a week that goes by we don't get something. We can do the entire nursery in elephants and then switch it around to giraffes. I had no idea there were so many different baby books. We almost need a room just for those!"

"She's excited to be this close to a baby that's not her own," Sookie explained.

"So," and their moment was over. "You leaving from here for your next television thing?"

Sookie nodded. "We drop you off and then on to Shreveport and the plane. Our travel coffins are on board. We start in Chicago and then west. We don't have a lot of stops. We'll only be gone a week and Patti knows if anything happens here, we're postponing everything and getting on a plane." Sookie hugged her son, "We're only a few hours away."

"And Pam's off to Texas," Rick nodded.

"She'll head back to Shreveport as soon as she's done," Sookie confirmed. She took Rick's hand in hers, "Don't worry, honey. The whole clan will be waiting. I don't think you'll have time to get worried with all your relatives hanging around."

Eric was waiting near the car. He'd changed. "We still have a Sheriff?" Sookie asked.

Eric's eyes flicked to Rick and then back. "I took a fang," he explained. "Visible, but not too inconvenient." Turning back to Rick he said, "You understand why I did that."

"I don't like it," Rick sighed, "but I do."

Remy appeared beside them. He bowed low to Eric and then to Sookie. "I thank you for allowing me to serve you," he said rather formally, then turned his head as Maxwell came out of the house.

"Things are settled?" Eric asked.

"We will rest here for another couple nights," Maxwell confirmed. "Mistress," and he also bowed low.

Rick climbed into the back of the Range Rover for the trip back to Bon Temps. By the time they got there, it would be late. Jason would be waiting at the house with Brigid, but Hunter had already left for Iowa. Sookie pulled down the mirror, using it to glance at Rick. When she and Eric returned next, their son would be a Father. Her heart squeezed as she realized the chances of them riding together again, just the three, were unlikely.

Eric turned on the radio, the satellite station automatically bringing up WDED. "Monster Mash" was playing and Eric started singing the chorus. He didn't sing often, and Sookie saw Rick's surprise. ' _Where'd you think you got that voice of yours?_ ' she thought. ' _Goodness knows, I can't carry a tune in a bucket!_ ' When the song reached the next chorus, Rick joined in, creating some harmony, and by the time they hit the highway, even Sookie was croaking out the words. It was a perfect moment and Sookie filed it away as one to cherish in the years to come.


	36. Chapter 36 -Under the Bough

**Chapter 36 – Under the Bough**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thalia landed in London, well away from the crowded buildings of Heathrow. The cargo plane she'd used as transport taxied toward the warehouse, Nigel, her contact here in England used when he had goods that needed to avoid the inspector's sharp eye. The pilot didn't exactly stop. As agreed, he slowed as he took a wide turn and Thalia jumped, landing lightly on the tarmac and rolling in to the shadows. It was a bit of a trick, wrapping herself around the sack that contained her light kit and sword. The scrapes she suffered starting healing as soon as she experienced them. It was the kind of fleeting pain she'd learned how to ignore.

She hadn't landed exactly where she'd wished, so she wiggled the last few feet, and then remained completely still. She looked from camera to camera, satisfying herself that she'd remained in the blind spot. Only then did she get up, using shadows and containers to make her way to the warehouse door.

As she reached for the entry keypad, the blade tickled Thalia's cheek. "Took you long enough," Karin hissed.

"As long as was needed," Thalia replied reasonably. "What about you? Been lounging around England long?"

"Since last night." Karin's sword swung back out of sight, wherever she hid it, and the two women ghosted into the warehouse.

No sooner had they closed the door than a noise had Karin moving further inside, fast as a snake. "It's Nigel!" Thalia's man called out. His announcement wasn't fast enough. There was a thud followed by a gargling noise from where Nigel had been.

"Don't hurt him!" Thalia ordered. "He's an idiot, but a useful idiot."

Karin returned from the dark corner and Nigel followed, a little the worse for wear. "Your friend could use manners," he groused.

"She didn't kill you," Thalia shrugged, "so stop whining!" Karin settled on a crate and pulled out a chamois which she used to polish the blade of her short sword. "New?" Thalia asked.

"It is rather pretty," Karin sniffed. "Picked it up on this last job."

"Anyone I knew?" Karin's eyes met hers. Although not exactly polite, it was inevitable word would reach Thalia at some point.

Karin's eyes flickered to the truly beautiful blade she was holding. "Official business," she said shortly.

That was code, too. 'Official' business meant Karin had been sent to remove a vampire who was breaking Revelation promises. Those orders might be delivered by a small number of people, but they all came from one place. "She still expecting you to carry out these jobs pro bono, or has the old bitch started paying?" Thalia asked.

Karin's eyes flicked toward Nigel, and then her eyebrow raised that perfect half inch. "Fine!" Thalia laughed. "No small talk! Well?" she asked her contact, "Where is he?"

"He's been expecting you since Slovenia," Nigel answered.

"I'm sure he has," Thalia sniffed. "So, tell me, Nigel, where have you stuffed dear Edward?"

Nigel's smile was joyous as he led them toward the back corner. The container was small and rusty, but the keypad was new. He punched in the code and stood back while the seal broke and the door popped open an inch. Thalia pulled the door open further and there was Edward Madden, stinking under a wrap of silver. "Charles will hunt you down when he finds you!" Edward hissed.

They all laughed! "When I tell him why I did this, Charles will be too busy wondering how many other side ventures you've been running under his nose." Aside from the burning, Edward didn't look too bad. Thalia glanced over her shoulder to make certain Nigel was gone. Edward would suspect her man was involved, but as long as there was no direct eye contact, stories could be explained away.

"You're too late! I've already told him everything! Charles knows!" Edward hissed. He shifted and there was a new sound of sizzling when the silver chain found some unprotected part of his body.

"He doesn't," and Karin shook her head. "Oh, and he was wondering where you could be. You see, I spent last night with him. He might have been lying, but then again…" and Karin wiped her lip. "I don't think so."

"He gave you his blood?" Edward gasped. "You fucking…!"

"Language, dear Edward!" Thalia mocked. "Why? You really thought we'd believe anything you say at a time like this?"

"Men!" and Karin laughed, too. "You really don't have the aptitude for spying…"

"Or anything else," Thalia added. "Now, dear Edward, it's your turn to talk, but I don't think Karin's prepared to give you the same persuasion she used on your King."

"I bet he has a puny dick," Karin snarled.

"So, no, although she may have another use for your dick." Karin threw the chamois into the air and more quickly than Thalia could follow, sliced it with the new sword. The cloth never fluttered, but it landed in two pieces. The movement had the proper effect. Madden's eyes widened and he had the smell of defeat.

"It's almost a pity," Karin was saying. "It slices through bone so easily. You don't even notice your arm is gone, and then the pain blooms. It's pretty to watch in a way."

"But I don't think Edward wants to find out for himself," and Thalia leaned close. "Do you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Edward groaned. "So I paid some people to ask questions…"

"About dhampirs," Thalia reminded him.

"My brother is a dhampir," Karin said. "Perhaps the only dhampir. You understand how it would make me nervous."

"If only we understood your motivation," Thalia nodded.

"If only we believed what you told us," Karin added.

"You don't have to do this!" Edward protested. "You could have just asked me!"

"Well?" and Thalia waited.

Edward shifted again, then muffled a groan as the renewed scent of burning flesh filled the air. "I was curious," he said. "There are so many legends. The Fae wanted him before. Why?"

"You are such a liar!" Karin growled. "Pull him out of there! I'm starting with his ears and then his fingers. Bastard! You'll wear my handiwork for months!"

"I'd be careful," Thalia cautioned, pulling on leather gloves. "With that amount of silver on him, he might not withstand more than a small amount of blood loss." She smiled at Edward as she approached him, "It would be a real pity to send him to join his brother, and also we'd have to explain it to Charles."

"I don't think Charles will cry over much," Karin sneered. She stared directly into Edward's eyes. "I don't think he likes you, Edward. I think he keeps you because you know too much. If you were gone, how long would it take Charles to replace you? What's that saying about honor among thieves?"

"I am his sworn vassal!" Edward snapped.

"Who's been cheating him for decades," Thalia sniffed.

"I haven't…" Edward protested, and Thalia just laughed.

"By the time we finish telling the story, Charles won't know what to believe," Karin pointed out.

"Bitches!" Edward screamed, and then screamed again when his body hit the floor, exposing new places to the silver swaddling him.

Karin flipped Edward face up with the point of her sword. "Let's try this again. Who hired you to dig up stories about dhampirs?"

Thalia leaned in. They needed the information and they needed to extract it inflicting the least amount of damage possible. Everything they'd said up to now was false. When Charles realized what they'd done to his Second, he'd be furious. Karin could make a discreet offer of her services and Thalia could offer money, but it was likely neither of them would be able to return to Charles' territory for some time once their treatment of Edward was discovered.

Fortunately, Edward was as cowardly as they believed and it was all too easy for him to believe their lies since that was what he would have done. "I'm not sure who's behind it," he whimpered, "but I have my suspicions."

"Well, we know it isn't the Viking," Thalia purred, "although that's what you let your little hirelings believe. I wonder why you gave them that idea?"

"It was logical!" Edward grunted. "The Viking has one. He'd want to know more about his creation's capabilities."

Thalia nodded, "Neither of your minions questioned your story," she agreed. "Still, since that's not the real motivation…" and she waited.

"The money is coming from the Americas," Edward told them. "Your Viking has an enemy, someone who doesn't appreciate him or what he represents." Edward glanced at Karin, "His friends are shaking vampires down to fund their cross-country political movement. You've heard that?"

"My Sire is doing as he's been asked," Karin replied.

"No one believes that!" Edward hissed. "Eric Northman loves the spotlight! And his Queen! All blond hair and tits, and old to boot! He'll do anything to make a spectacle of himself."

Thalia's sword drew first blood. "You are talking about my brother!" she snarled. "They are my family, or hadn't you heard?"

Edward's mouth worked, and Thalia realized her news only served as further proof in Edward's eyes. "There are many like me," he snarled. "You might take care of this situation, but don't think there won't be another! Eric Northman attracts attention and you know what's happens to heads that pop up too often!"

Thalia did. "Tell me where the money is coming from and we'll leave you the key to your chains," she promised.

"I never spoke with him directly, but I'm sure it's Russell Edgington," Edward told them.

As they prepared to part, Karin asked, "Do you think he was telling us the truth?"

"It fits," Thalia nodded. "He doesn't like us but, in the end, Edward has no real reason to hate us." She pulled out her phone. "I'll be in the Americas by tomorrow. You?"

"Not yet," Karin sighed.

"So, you'd rather waste what time you have to share with him? Fuck a zombie! Turn him!" and Thalia growled. "Turn him and be done with it. You don't trust your ability to lose him? Do something about it. Taking assignments until you find someone who can kill you is nothing more than slow-motion suicide! I never took you for a coward, Karin."

When her friend didn't say anything, Thalia asked, "Tell me, what does the human say about all of this?"

"He says when I'm tired of running to let him know," Karin whispered.

Thalia frowned, "That's it? Does he know what you're up to?"

Karin nodded. "He hasn't said it, but he does."

"You say he loves you?" Thalia snorted. "If that's love, then you can keep it!"

"He won't ask me to change," Karin sighed. "Not even to save myself. Peter says when I'm ready to do something different, it needs to come from me, not because I'm doing it for him. He says he loves me too much to ask me to change."

"So is that how he is, too?" Thalia asked. "That's madness, Karin! Deciding to share anything with another person changes you! Of course you change!"

"Because you choose it," Karin said, "You see, that's the point."

Thalia thought about it. "So, you're saying he's asking you to decide when to come home."

"When to stop running," Karin confirmed.

"Have you asked him what changes he's decided to make about the two of you lately? Your human seems smarter than most. He wouldn't be letting you know he's waiting if he knew he was only offering more of the same." Karin's eyes lifted as Thalia asked, "Would he?"

They agreed to meet back at the airport in a few hours. It wouldn't take Madden long to free himself and by tomorrow night if they were still in England, there'd be some effort made to exact retribution. However, if Thalia and Karin were gone, honor might be satisfied in other ways.

"I hope you're right," Karin said for the fourth time.

"By tomorrow night, you'll know," Thalia assured her friend and they parted temporarily, slipping into the gathering fog.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"How's it going?" Pam asked.

"Good," Hunter replied. "Nothing here I haven't seen before. I think I've interviewed half her court. Who knew a vampire would employ so many non-vampires!"

"Phoebe's tied into the human world in a pretty big way," Pam agreed. "Most of us are happy being tourist attractions. She's running companies and not bothering to hide who and what she is."

"Still, you'd think she'd have more vampires in charge," and Hunter grunted as he rolled over in bed. "She's got a second, but I think he's more for show. The ones she really relies on are her plant managers and not one of them are vampire!"

"That may change when we get a few of our own through a university with contemporary degrees," Pam pointed out. "Anyone who did get that certificate did it a long time ago when humans weren't so picky about identification. Now, everything includes medical histories. Not that we couldn't fake it, but you should have seen the crap Rick had to go through!"

"Times are changing," Hunter sighed. "Hey, did you catch Eric and Sookie on TV last night?"

"They always look so clean!" Pam snorted. "Isn't Chicago close to where you're staying? Did you fly over there to see them?"

"I stood in the wings and then we went out to a club. They were sparring a little more than usual." Hunter shifted, "Vampires say that marriages between vampires don't last."

Pam laughed, "Don't believe it! They may decide to live apart for a while, but they're bonded more tightly than anyone I've ever seen. It may be part of the problem. Possessiveness is a two-edged sword. It can make you crazy if you let it."

"Yeah," and Hunter nodded, "Yeah, I can see that." They were quiet for a bit and then Hunter asked, "By the way, where are you?"

"Texas," Pam told him. "It was time to visit Stan, so I volunteered." Pam gave it just a beat before saying, "You know, by the book."

She knew Hunter recognized she telling him her room might be bugged. Hunter barely hesitated. "How's he doing? You know, I've always liked Stan best."

"Me, too," Pam echoed, keeping her smile firmly in place.

"So…" and the silence stretched a bit. "Have you two actually had time to talk about things?" Hunter asked.

"If you mean about your particular friend, then yes." Pam heard Hunter's audible sigh on the other end. "Don't get too worked up, little Cuz, it's not like she sent you any particular message."

Hunter didn't both hiding his relief, "But, she's still there! She's able to send messages, which means she's healthy. Did she have anything useful to share?"

"She did," and Pam sighed. "I haven't told Eric yet, but they're my next call. Heidi thinks our problems are coming from Mississippi. She didn't say Russell directly, but all the signs point in that direction."

"It's not like he'd put a billboard on it!" Hunter hooted. "No offense, but you vampires can be a pretty sneaky bunch!"

"True," Pam shrugged, "Still… There's something about this that doesn't quite add up."

"What do you mean? Do you think Heidi's being pressured into saying things? You don't think they know what she's up to, do you?" Hunter's voice was sounding stressed.

"Chill out!" Pam scolded. "No, it's not that. It's just, I've known Russell a long time. He's capable of this kind of scheming, but playing it this close to the vest for this long? It's just not him! He likes to push the boundaries a little, you know, like teasing. He likes to feel like he's the smartest guy in the room and his pride usually gets him caught."

Hunter wasn't buying it. "There's lots of vampires learning new tricks," he pointed out. "Everything's changed since the Revelation. Vampires are taking sides and most are on the side of progress. Isaiah was up here and he got a pretty warm reception. Even the guards are willing to do what it takes to keep Washington out of their business, still, I think I should tell you, there's some vampires up here who don't think too much of Aunt Sookie." Hunter sighed. "It's bad. They don't even bother keeping their voices down around me."

"It's jealousy," Pam huffed. "Sookie's pretty, she's smart, and her teeth are straight. She looks great on television and everyone's fawning over her."

"She isn't old enough," Hunter repeated the criticism he'd heard over and over. "They worry she's done something to Eric. They say he looks at her as if he's been bewitched or…I don't know, made stupid or something."

Pam snorted, "There you have it! They can't think of anything else to say, so they throw the age card! Yes, she's new to this life, but Sookie was impressive before she was turned. I wouldn't worry about it, you watch, when the age card criticism fails, they'll fall back on accusing her of witchcraft. I swear! Vampires can be such snobs!"

"I'm sure you're right," and Hunter sighed again. "It's just if it came right down to it and we needed allies to line up, I'm not sure they'd come running."

"Then, let's hope it doesn't come to it," Pam said in her perfectly reasonable voice. "So, have you heard from the other happy couple? Any hints about the gender?"

"Not telling me a thing!" Hunter laughed.

"I didn't think you'd have to wait," Pam wheedled. "You can't tell me you haven't taken a little tiptoe through Brigid's head. I know you're just as curious as me!"

"You're wrong!" and Hunter made some 'tsking' noises. "You know I wouldn't do that, not even for you! Let's just say, for argument's sake, that I did, you know, by accident, slip in? Well, it seems she told Amy Ludwig in no uncertain terms she didn't want to know and if she did find out by accident, she wanted Amy to wipe her memory out!"

"No!" Pam sounded shocked. "I think she did that on purpose! She knows how important this is to me!"

"It's not all about you, Pam!" Hunter pointed out. "Besides, we're talking weeks here. I've got dispensation to leave as soon as I get the call, but you know you'll be there first. That'll just have to satisfy you!"

Pam growled, "Some people don't appreciate how much money it takes to arrange these things! You have to shop for boys and girls differently. Those two are just being selfish!"

"Plenty of stuff in green and yellow," Hunter volunteered, knowing it was adding gasoline to the fire.

"I'm not buying my niece or nephew clothes the color of phlegm," Pam sniffed.

"Most babies I've seen have runny noses," Hunter teased. "Why not put them in clothes the same color so it all blends in?"

"I don't know why I call you!" Pam fumed. "You are just mean!"

"Now," and Hunter turned on his accent, "You know that not the case, Cher! You like me fine, n'est-ce pas?"

"Maybe," Pam conceded before asking, "You really okay?"

"I miss her," Hunter confessed.

"We'll find a way to bring her home," Pam promised. "She's helping. You heard about Rasul? He confessed to being a spy, but Eric let him off with just a fang."

"The way I heard it, Rasul didn't actually spy on his King and he didn't run to Mississippi, making him look guilty, either." Hunter waited for Pam to say something, but she didn't. They both knew it would take a miracle to get Heidi back. After a bit, Hunter said, "Well, thanks for calling. Take care of yourself."

"And you," Pam added. She stayed on the line, allowing Hunter to hang up first.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"We can wait until after the baby is born," Rick offered. He and Jason were on the front porch, headed to Shreveport to collect a playscape.

"Or you can just go and you'll be back after lunch," Brigid snipped back.

"I think you could do with a drive," and Jason gave Rick a solid push toward the steps.

"Sure," Brigid said, her lip jutting a mile. "At least you can get away from all of this for a while!"

Rick almost turned back, but Jason grabbed his arm. "Leave it! She'll be feeling different when we get back. Sometimes you just need to give a pregnant woman a little space."

Peter wandered out of the house. As he draped his arm around Brigid's shoulders, Rick heard him say, "Can't ask for a better day to make bread. What about those lessons I've been promising you?" and he pulled Rick's mate against him. Rick watched Brigid's pouty expression drop away as he pulled out of the parking area. It was a mild day and they left the windows open. As they pulled onto the road and started past the cemetery, Jason pulled the truck over.

Kyle walked out of the underbrush. He had gym shorts on, so Rick knew he'd been patrolling in his wolf form. "We're on our way to Shreveport," Jason repeated.

"Think you'll be back before lunch?" Kyle asked.

"Don't see no reason we shouldn't be," Jason shrugged, "Course, if we call on our way back and she's still in a snit, we might stop at Merlotte's for some reinforcement along the way."

"She didn't get much sleep," Rick growled. "It's not her fault!"

"Didn't say it was," Jason laughed. "Just trust me! I've gone through this three times already. When a gal's got that kind of sour on her, the best thing to do is give her some space. She'll calm down. We'll find her something pretty in Shreveport, something that isn't about the baby or reminding her how fat she is."

"She's pregnant!" Rick protested.

"And can't fit into her clothes no more." Jason gave Kyle a look and Kyle nodded.

"Do yourself a favor," the Were chuckled. "Take your time. Peter's there. He'll make her forget about how she looks in the mirror. It'll all be smoothed over by the time you get back.

"Don't worry," and Jason punched Rick's shoulder. "We got your back! We men got to stick together at times like these!"

Kyle was nodding in agreement. "You going to be here when we get back?" Rick asked the Were.

"Yeah," and his guard looked behind him. "Pulling a double today. You're not the only one with family issues. My replacement called in. Guess fighting is in the air."

"Make sure you take a break," Rick grinned. "She's got half the freezer defrosting again. She and Peter look like they're going on another one of their cooking binges."

"For fuck's sake!" and Kyle rubbed his washboard-hard abs. "I don't think I can take too much more of this, Rick! I'm already in the gym four times a week. She'd better have this baby soon or I won't be fitting into any of my clothes!"

"What are you bitchin' about?" Jason drawled. "You ain't living with her. She's on me twenty-four/seven! I wake up to muffins and she's tucking me into bed with brownies. I'll be on cholesterol medication for sure!" His uncle gave Rick a stern look, "If you were doing your part in the bedroom, she wouldn't have all this energy to be cooking up a storm!"

"Shut up!" Rick blushed. "I won't talk about Brigid like this! You want her to stop, you tell her, but you better be sure you have that box of Kleenex handy. It's feast or famine with her right now!"

"Well, if there's one guy who knows how to get around her, it's Peter," Jason nodded. "Don't know how he does it, but he always knows to say the right thing."

"That's cause he doesn't say much of anything at all!" Rick grunted.

They waved at Kyle and got started down the road. "So," Jason asked as they turned onto the main road, "You think Peter's going vampire?"

"Brigid thinks he is," Rick replied. "He's waiting for Karin to decide to come home, and then he's going to tell her."

"Well, if that don't beat all!" and Jason whooped. "I'm betting he'll do it right. Put a ring on it and everything!"

Rick sighed, "Not you, too! Mom's started pushing the wedding thing. I figured you'd let it go."

"Just because it ain't worked out for me doesn't mean I don't believe in it!" Jason answered. "Seems to me you two like living around here. You want your woman to have respect in a town like Bon Temps, you marry her. Otherwise, folks will be wonderin' what's wrong with her."

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Rick huffed. "We just don't believe you need to be married to be committed to each other."

Jason didn't look at Rick, he just shook his head. "Oh, yeah, I've heard all your fancy up-north ideas, but down here, things are a little different. We don't pull our ideas out of some fancy philosophy book or quote smart people. We just live from the heart and when you love someone and you want to be with them for the rest of your life, you do something about it. You make it right."

"And marriage is how that happens," Rick said quietly.

Jason did look at him now. "You thinking this isn't going to work out? You thinking Brigid isn't the one for you?"

It was like a kick in the gut. "No! That's not what I meant!" Rick exclaimed. "I love her!" Rick knew things between them hadn't had the same passion they'd had before, but it was hard right now. Between the stress of his training and Brigid's ups and downs, there were nights they barely spoke. Then, he thought of that sassy girl who'd walked down the streets of Boston, her guitar on her back. He thought of the brave woman who'd run off a cliff trusting the wind to catch her and he knew, or at least he hoped, that they'd find that same feeling on the other side of all this. "You're right," Rick said softly. "I should marry her."

"Now, you're talking!" Jason grinned. "That's more like it!"

The day was fine and they kept the windows down all the way to the highway. Jason turned on his favorite southern rock band and when they put the windows up, Jason gave up tapping time against the metal of the door for the leather binding on his steering wheel. When Rick didn't join in after the second chorus, Jason punched him in the arm, "Come on! Show me your Stackhouse!" and together they warbled about being born a rambling man all the way to Shreveport.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

It was past lunch and they were passing through Bon Temps when Rick's phone rang. "Mustapha," Rick frowned. He punched the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

"Where are you?" the Were asked, and Rick knew. He felt the blood run from his face and the phone started to fall from his fingers.

"Rick?" Uncle Jason sounded like he was a million miles away. Rick's vision was blinking in and out and the blood was roaring in his ears. "Hang on!" Jason was yelling and Rick was thrown back into his seat as his Uncle floored the truck.

When they made the turn into Hummingbird Lane, Rick heard a thud and the truck swerved. He'd find out later it was the playscape flying out of the bed. As they approached the cemetery, the truck slowed. Mustapha was standing in the road. There was blood on him but his eyes were the only thing Rick saw. Jason threw the truck into park and was out the door, running around the front, leaving the engine running. Rick could hear Jason's voice as he talked with Mustapha, and then Jason went running, jumping the small fence, his feet hitting the ground hard before he took off between the grave markers.

Rick was frozen. He couldn't hear. He couldn't see anything but the green and light as the sun shone through the branches ahead.

"Rick?" It was a voice from somewhere far away. "Rick?" and then there was a hand on his shoulder.

Rick could hear a wail, like a cat screaming, and he turned his head. Mustapha was standing right outside the window. "I'm opening the door," he was saying.

Warren was there, walking up behind him. Things didn't make sense. Things couldn't make sense. Rick pulled into himself, afraid if he allowed his thoughts to walk very far, this feeling he had would be real, and there would be no going back. "He's in shock," Mustapha said.

"He'll be all right," Warren replied, and then the door was open and Rick was looking at a squirming bundle laid in his lap.

Mustapha's hand was back on his shoulder. "You need to hold on to her, okay?" At first, Rick couldn't move, but then the baby started to cry and he touched her.

"Hold her against you." Warren was beside him now. Mustapha was walking back toward the tree line. "Do it like this," and Warren guided his hands. The baby was bloody, but Rick could see she had hair slicked against her skull and her tiny fists flexed. "Here," Warren was saying, "I'm opening your shirt so she can feel your skin."

It was like a dream. Rick held her away for a moment and in the next, his shirt was open and the small form was against him, her head against his chest, and she stopped crying. It was the same way he felt when he held his Mom, or Brigid, and Rick felt himself breathe out for the first since the phone rang. "I've got you," he told his daughter. "I've got you."

Rick kissed her small head, then moved his hands, cradling her more securely against him. The shadows through the leaves shaded his face, throwing patterns across them both. A beam of sunshine found the crystal Jason kept suspended from his rear-view mirror and a spray of rainbows exploded across the truck's interior.

Somewhere close there were voices and sadness. Somewhere close there was some terrible thing Rick needed to know, but for now, he only needed to know this; the weight of his daughter in his arms and feeling that he would see to it she'd be safe if it was the last thing he ever did.


	37. Chapter 37 - Walking on Glass

**Chapter 37 – Walking on Glass**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was like sitting in a dream where you dreaded what was around the next corner, but you were more afraid to wake up. One minute he was sitting in his Uncle Jason's truck, a rainbow playing across his hand, and the next he was sitting in a warehouse building in an area set up to look like a hospital. It reminded him of an improvised movie set. Amy Ludwig was there and they fought when she tried to take the baby ( _Mine!_ ) from him. There'd been a sharp jab and he'd gone from sitting to falling.

When he opened his eyes again, he was lying on a bed like the one he'd seen. He was still wearing the jeans and t-shirt he'd worn when life made sense. Somewhere nearby a baby was crying. There were other voices, too. They were talking and talking. He heard 'Sookie' and 'Delay.' "Brigid," he whispered, but he knew she was gone. Tears started to form and a feeling started in his chest. It grew and grew until he could barely breathe, like a great wave that threatened to sweep him under. He battled it back, closing his eyes. He was pretty sure he was whimpering, but then Amy Ludwig was there again and he welcomed the sharp taste of metal in his mouth that let him know she'd injected something into his pic line.

"You're all assholes!" It was Pam's voice. She was shoving him hard enough that the needle in his arm hurt. "Wake up! Come on, Rick!" He opened his eyes even though his eyelids fought him. "How much of that shit did you give him?" Pam was shrieking in his ear.

I'm tired," Rick tried to tell Pam. "Just let me…"

"Your daughter needs you!" Pam wasn't going away. She was pushing him to sit up. She yanked the line out of his arm and growled, literally, growled at Amy Ludwig. Rick wanted to laugh, but then he wanted to cry.

"Where's Mama?" he asked, using the name he'd called his Mother when he was a small boy.

"She's coming," and Pam sat on the edge of the bed. She laid her hand on his hair. "She'll be here soon."

Seeing Pam looking kind almost broke him. "Don't!" he moaned. "Just let me sleep."

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" and mean Pam was back. She stomped off, her heels clacking against the tile floor. He knew better than to disobey her, but it was easier to focus on the dust motes dancing in the light next to his bed. It seemed a long time before she was back, and he was pretty sure he'd closed his eyes anyway.

"Come on, Rick." Her voice was gentler and he looked at her. She was holding the baby as she sat down beside him. "Come on, let's get that shirt off you. She needs skin contact with her Father."

Rick tried to pull his shirt off, but his hands wouldn't do what he wanted. "Some help over here!" Pam snarled, and the baby in her arms started to cry. A Were in scrubs came around the curtain. He ignored Pam and roughly pulled Rick forward, scraping the shirt from him so fast Rick bit his tongue when the collar caught his jaw.

"Good!" and Pam jerked her head, ordering the Were away. "Now, here we go." Rick was shivering in the chill air, but the minute the baby's head made contact with his chest he felt as if a great weight was lifted from him. "Now, hold her against you and I'll wrap you both up," Pam said, and Rick felt the baby slipping as his sister simply let go.

It was instinct. His arms tightened and suddenly, the baby was against him, safe and secure. "Look at you!" Pam purred. "You're a natural!"

Rick looked down. His daughter wasn't covered in blood this time. She was soft and pink. Her head was covered with blond hair. Her eyes were closed, framed by perfect, tiny eyelashes and her perfect mouth was puckered. Her fingers flexed open, then closed, moving against his chest. Rick drew a shuddering breath. "Well, say something!" Pam scolded.

"She's okay?" Rick asked. His throat was dry so his words came out cracked and broken.

"She's perfect," Pam told him. She finished pulling the blanket so it overlapped in the front. The baby was loosely wrapped in a pink blanket so Rick didn't think she was cold. Pam laid her hand on the baby's back as she said, "She's got everything she should. Ten fingers and ten toes. Amy says she's healthy as a horse."

The baby's head started moving and she started to cry. It was a shrill, thin sound. "What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"I think she's hungry," and Pam stood up. "I'll be right back."

Rick rubbed his daughter's back, not sure if he was helping. It didn't stop her crying. "Here," and Pam held a small bottle in front of him. "Try this."

The baby was starting to move around and Rick panicked. "I can't!" he said.

"Oh, fuck a zombie!" Pam swore. "Watch me! You need to learn how to do this!" and she expertly lifted the baby from him, turned her, and inserted the nipple into the open mouth. The child didn't seem to know what to make of it but, after a few more protests, her mouth closed around the nipple and she started pulling with purpose.

"See?" Pam asked him. "All you have to do is get the leaking end near her and she'll do the rest. She's a smart little thing!"

Rick felt calmer watching his daughter in Pam's arms. "What happened?" he asked.

Pam's eyes met his and Rick was sorry he'd asked. He felt his breath catch again. "I think we should wait until Sookie and Eric get here," Pam told him. "We have more immediate concerns, like making sure this little one is off to a good start." She shifted. "Put your arms out. Your turn!"

For the first time in a long time, facing a new thing made him nervous, but soon enough, Rick felt confident holding his baby. When she finished the bottle, Pam pulled it from her greedy mouth, warning Rick about allowing the baby to suck down air. She helped him hold the baby to his shoulder, rubbing her back until she burped, and then ran for a towel to wipe up what the baby spat back.

"Now, put her against your chest again," Pam instructed. "She'll feel safer hearing your heartbeat." It was hard, corralling his thoughts away from remembering whose heartbeat his child was missing. Then the baby started moving in his arms again, her mouth working.

"What now?" Rick asked.

"Still hungry," Pam shrugged and went away again. This time, Rick was ready, moving his child into position and placing the nipple into her mouth, but when she took her first swallow, her blue eyes opened and she cried again.

"Maybe she needs to be changed," Pam suggested. "We'll wait until you're steady on your feet for that one. Hand her over!" and Pam walked away. Rick's eyes fastened to the edge of the curtain, waiting for Pam to return. From the sounds the baby was making, Pam hadn't gone far. She returned after a few minutes. "Nope, that's not it."

The baby continued to cry fitfully until Amy Ludwig poked her head in. "Got a problem?" she asked.

"We've fed her. She's clean, but she isn't settling down," Pam explained.

"Can't be a nap," Amy mumbled, taking the baby from Pam's hands. "Her temperature's fine. Her eyes are clear." She placed a finger in the baby's mouth and the baby started sucking. "She's hungry!" Amy pronounced.

"She just ate," Pam explained. "We tried a second bottle," and Pam held up the milk, "but she didn't want it."

Amy took the bottle and in one fluid motion, she had the baby cradled in one arm while inserting the bottle with the other. For one instant, the baby was quiet, but then her face reddened and her eyes crinkled as she shrieked her unhappiness. "Okay," Amy huffed, "Let's try something else. Here!" and she held the baby out to Rick. "Hold her like you're going to feed her."

Rick's alarm increased as his daughter's cries got louder, and then Amy grabbed his hand, pinched his finger, and sliced the end. Before he even knew what to think, Amy stuffed his finger in his daughter's mouth and she fastened onto it, sucking hard. "Oh," Amy said. "She's one of those!"

"Vampire!" and Pam couldn't have looked happier.

"Not really," Amy sniffed. "Some dhampirs need blood as well as food." She looked at Rick. "She won't need much, but if she rejects the bottle, try feeding her some of your blood. Her body will tell her what she needs."

Rick waited for Amy to walk away before he asked, "Where's Brigid?" Holding his daughter, watching her eyes close and her mouth work, trusting her world, gave him the courage he needed to ask the question.

"She's gone," Pam told him.

He knew. He knew the minute he heard Mustapha's voice on the phone. Still, hearing it confirmed took him like a sledgehammer to the heart. As if she understood, his daughter stopped sucking. He looked down at her and she looked back at him, blue eyes round. He started to reach out toward her mind, but then she yawned, wiggled, and latched back onto his finger, the hard ridges of her gums cutting in, sucking hard. She was real. She was normal. She was his anchor and she made it possible for him to go further. "Can I see her?"

Pam sat down beside him. She leaned against him, which was kind of a big deal. Rick knew how much she disliked being touched. Pam reached down, touching his daughter's cheek. As if by magic, his daughter stopped sucking and fell asleep, her mouth falling open. "Guess she got what she wanted," Pam crooned.

"Is she here?" Rick asked.

Pam stilled. "I think it would be better if we waited for Sookie and Eric to get here."

"I want to see her!" and Rick felt the empty hole inside him opening again, threatening to consume him.

"We have to wait," Pam pressed. "There are things that still need to be done." Rick was trembling, but he picked up his daughter and held her against him. "Listen to me, Rick," and Pam switched to her 'all business' mode. "It's a crime scene. If we're going to figure out what happened and who did this, we need to finish examining all the clues."

"What does that have to do with Brigid?" Rick moaned.

"She's evidence," Pam told him. "She is covered with scents and signs. We have experts coming. We need to be sure. You understand?"

"She's mine," Rick whispered, but he knew he was wrong. Brigid wasn't anyone's anymore. She would never smile for him again. He would never again see her puzzle things out, her thumb in her teeth. He would never again hear her laugh. "She'll never know you," he told his daughter, and he felt things inside him break and fall.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"What do we know?" That was Eric. The second they walked into Amy's hospital, he was all business. He was using that stance Sookie associated with his badass self but, living with him, she'd come to realize that the tougher he looked, the more uncertain he felt. Right now, he was looking like someone was getting an ass whooping, which let her know that under the crossed arms and snarling face, he was reeling, just like her.

"They must have had the house under some kind of surveillance," Pam reported. "Jason and Rick didn't plan the trip into Shreveport in advance. It was a last-minute decision."

Rapid as gunfire, Eric started asking his questions, "Who were the people at the store where the playscape was purchased?"

"No one we knew," Pam told him. "We even checked the part-timers. We couldn't find any connection between the employees and any Supe."

"Appearances can be deceiving. Someone made a call. When did Jason and Rick arrange the pick up?"

"Jason says he never made a call," Pam replied. "They were told the equipment was ready and they could stop by and pick it up any time."

"Who bought the playscape?" Eric asked.

"I did," and Pam's voice dropped along with her head.

They didn't need to be bonded. Sookie could feel Pam's guilt. "It wasn't your fault," Sookie assured her friend.

Eric didn't say anything for one long second. "No," he agreed at last. "Well, at least we know the attack was carried out by humans or Weres. The attack was during broad daylight."

"We think it was humans," Pam told him. "Weres leave more scent. Even with all the rain we got we would've picked up some trace if it were the two-natured." She turned to Sookie, "I'll never forgive myself! We got sloppy. There hadn't been any sign of trouble, not from anyone. It fooled us." 

Eric didn't blame, but he didn't let up either. "I think we need to continue to explore the idea that it's connected to the playscape. Why this day? It's too much of a coincidence. Someone knew. It's the first time there were so few people on the property."

A single tear slipped down her cheek as Pam confirmed, "You're right. It was just Brigid and Peter in the house."

"And the Were," Eric reminded her.

This time Pam shook her head. "Kyle wasn't in the house. He was patrolling the grounds. It was just dumb luck he was near the cemetery when they dragged Brigid out there."

"You said Brigid was in the house," Eric pointed out. "Why do you think she was taken? We know she walked a great deal. They could have surprised her while she was walking in the cemetery."

"Flour," Pam told him. "It was on her hands and clothes. It was kind of caked on and it matched the mess in the house. There was a lot of water on the floor in the kitchen. Rick said they were defrosting food in pans of water. It was everywhere, and it left some tracks. They came out the back. There was a slight trail and some scuff marks on the porch and down the stairs. They could have carried her, but we don't think they did. They wanted her scent on everything."

"So, you couldn't find any other scent?" Sookie asked.

"We were lucky Mustapha and his Weres covered the bodies when they did. The skies opened and it rained for the next four hours," Pam told her. "Any trace outside on the ground was lost. Other than entering through the back door, we don't know how they came on to the property or how they left. If Heidi were here…"

"Well, she isn't," Eric growled.

Pam looked as if she'd been slapped. Sookie watched her lift her chin, recover, and move on. "Kyle fought them. From the marks Amy found on their bodies, it looks as though they all fought. Amy's trying to lift evidence from their hands. It's possible she'll find something that helps."

"They fought, but not well enough." Eric glanced at Sookie. He was trying to master it, but he wasn't succeeding. Eric Northman was angry. It flickered across their bond, setting off alarms and putting Sookie's nerves on edge. He'd been like this ever since they'd risen to the news in Denver.

"It's been over twenty-four hours since the attack," Eric growled. "They were in the house. I don't care how much water was spilled, we should be able to pick up something! When's Mustapha getting here?"

Sookie laid her hand against him, pushing what calm she had left. "He'll be here soon. His people have been there for the past twenty-four hours ripping the house apart. They've combed the grounds, too. They've brought in their best, Eric. Amy's been working nonstop on this, too. They're doing everything they can. You know that."

"Sarah Chandler is landing tonight," Pam informed them. "Hunter's on his way as well. Lily Hermosa is picking them both up at the airport."

"Sarah will want to take her son home," Sookie said as if to herself.

"Make sure Amy goes over him one more time," Eric growled. "I don't want her to miss anything!" Sookie closed her eyes, her own sorrow welling up again. "We'll find the ones who did this, Lover." Eric wrapped her in his arms, his chest solid against her cheek, and Sookie leaned in.

Mustapha Khan and Jason Stackhouse chose that moment to walk in. "Oh, Sook!" and Sookie exchanged one set of arms for another. "Oh, shit, girl! I'm so sorry!" her brother told her.

"I'm just glad you weren't there," Sookie whispered. "I couldn't stand it if I lost you, too."

"How's Rick?" her brother asked.

Sookie glanced in the direction of where her son was resting. His bedside was the first place she'd gone and she'd stood, staring down at him for a while. "Sleeping," she told her brother. "I didn't have the heart to wake him."

"How's my little niece?" Jason gave a sad smile before turning Sookie toward Mustapha. "We owe a lot to this big guy. If he hadn't acted like he did, we'd have lost her, too."

Sookie had already heard the short version from Warren.

Kyle sent the alarm. Mustapha and Warren were in Bon Temps at Merlotte's. It wasn't a long drive and they broke speed limits getting there, but it didn't matter. It was already too late. Kyle's naked body was stretched out in the cemetery, clearly visible from the road. It prompted Mustapha and Warren to pull over short of the house and, as it turned out, it was lucky they did. Brigid was lying nearby. From the angle of her body, she'd either fallen or been pushed. A piece of broken wrought-iron fence pierced her neck. "If we hadn't stopped for Kyle, we wouldn't have found her until it was too late."

Warren's voice had choked with emotion as he described how they found her. When they knelt beside her, Brigid was almost gone, her blood soaking the ground. Sookie knew Mustapha cut the baby from her. She only hoped her son's mate was dead when he did, but she suspected that wasn't how it happened. "It was the only way," Warren explained, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

They found Peter Chandler in the kitchen of the house. His knuckles were bruised, his hands dusty with flour. Amy said he'd hit someone before he was struck down. Sookie knew there were pictures, but she hadn't had the heart to look. She'd known this man most of his life and now he was gone.

"Come on," Jason said softly, pulling her out of her thoughts. He led her to the sofa and insisted she sit down.

"We've been over everything. Between the rain and the water in the house, we were screwed. We think when they saw the way the water washed things away in the house, they decided to throw more water down.

The Packmaster nodded, "The floor under Peter was nearly dry. I've told my people to be careful, but there's nothing to be found on the ground outside. It hadn't rained in a while and the dirt was hard. No scuffing, no track. We can't even figure out where they were waiting and what trail they took when they left." Mustapha shook his head. "I think we've done all we can. Do we call the local police?"

Sookie already knew Eric's answer. "No. We have more tools than they do and our justice is swifter!"

"I just can't understand why we can't track them," Sookie sighed. "They were in the house! Even if they didn't track mud, they had to leave something, some scent, somewhere!"

"It was Brigid," Jason huffed. "That scent! That damned Fae scent, it covered everything! We've had Weres crisscrossing the place, but we can't get anything that's not all tied to her."

"Maybe vampires will have more luck. Rubio's out there?" Eric asked.

"And Indira," Pam confirmed, "but it's like Stackhouse says. The place reeks. I doubt they can pick up any more than the Weres."

"No blood?" Sookie asked. "But you said they fought! Surely they left something! There's got be to a clue!"

There was a faint buzz and Pam pulled out her phone. She poked in her code before holding it out to Eric. "It's Karin," she told him.

Sookie felt Eric's anxiety spike through their bond as he took the phone. "What is it?" Jason asked. "You jumped!"

"Nothing," Sookie said sadly, watching her husband walk into the hallway. "Everything."

Somewhere the thin sound of a baby crying had every head but Warren and Jason's turning. "Go ahead," Pam told Sookie. "I'll share her."

Her granddaughter was in a makeshift nursery not too far from where her son was resting. Sookie leaned over the small crib, mesmerized again by blond hair and flushed cheeks. "Well," she said, using that sing-song voice adults immediately adopt when around small children, "Nothing wrong with your lungs!" With the practice of years, Sookie lifted the baby, taking her to the changing station. Once she was clean and swaddled, Sookie lifted the bottle from the warmer, shaking it twice and settling it into her granddaughter's open mouth.

As if by magic, the crying stopped and those blue eyes opened, watching Sookie warily. "I bet you're wondering who I am," Sookie crooned. "Well, I'm your Daddy's Mama and that makes you mine, little girl." Sookie glanced at the smaller bottles that held blood, but it seemed milk was what the child wanted now. She pulled on the bottle so hard she made little grunting noises, and Sookie found she was smiling in spite of her sadness. If there was one good thing to come out of this tragedy, it was who now rested in Sookie's arms and she found herself allowing all the bad to slip away, just being in this moment.

It didn't take long and Sookie shifted the baby to her shoulder, securing her round bottom with one hand and her head with the other. She'd walked back and forth a couple times when she heard steps coming toward her. "Was I ever that small?" Rick asked.

"No," Sookie told him. "You were a bruiser, but there's nothing wrong with this one. She's solid and healthy." Rick nodded before collapsing into the chair. "Do you want to hold her?" Sookie asked.

Rick shook his head, "No, it's okay."

Sookie watched Rick watch her. "You know, we're going to find out who did this," she assured him.

Rick nodded, "Yeah, and then what? Gonna kill them? And then what? They'll come to kill us? When does it stop, Mom? When do vampires move from eye for an eye to something better?" His voice caught. "I never should have come back here. I should have stayed in Boston. We could have gone to Chester, anywhere…"

"Come on," and Sookie handed his daughter to him. She grabbed a chair and pulled it over so she could sit next to Rick, touching him so they could feel the faint sense of well-being they shared whenever they were in physical contact. "You know that wouldn't have helped. Whatever trouble this was, it was coming for you. Still, you're right about one thing, even if it's not what you meant. It's taken me a long time to come to terms with it, but there's only one way to answer something like this in the Supe world and that's with strength. If we don't track down whoever's responsible and exact revenge, it will be a signal to anyone else with a grudge to grind to come after us."

"There are courts," Rick huffed. "Even among vampires, there's a justice system!"

"Sure, there is," Sookie agreed, "and in Louisiana, that's me and your Father."

"So, no police, no investigation, no trial, no jail time." Rick's laugh was harsh, causing his daughter to startle, a mewl escaping her.

"No smart attorney getting someone off, no fines instead of real justice," Sookie countered. She felt her rage burning, but she reined herself in for the sake of the child whose back she was rubbing. "I know you have this idea that good guys always win, Rick, but that's just not the case, especially for our kind."

"So, that's the kind of world I'm giving her?" Rick asked, looking down as his daughter started to doze.

"I'm not going to argue with you right now," Sookie scolded. "You're right about her, she deserves better, and once we make sure this danger's past, we can talk about what that might be. For now, I think you'd better get on board with your family."

Rick didn't say anything, but the tear that fell over his cheek spoke volumes. "I can't think that's what she would want for our daughter." Rick sighed. "Who knows? Maybe she'd be fine with all this!"

Sookie was surprised. In spite of his tears, Rick sounded angry. "Are we talking about Brigid?" She asked, and when Rick snapped, ' _Who else?_ ' Sookie found herself confused. "You knew her so well. Rick, of all people, you would know what she'd want to do."

"Do I?" he snapped and in Rick's flashing eyes and angry posture, Sookie suddenly saw his Father so clearly.

At Rick's sharp words, the baby shifted and kicked, her lips puckering and her face turning red. "Here," and Sookie swooped in, lifting her granddaughter, shushing her until her small face smoothed and her breathing settled. Crisis averted, Sookie asked, "Why would you think otherwise? You two were as close as any bonded couple. You knew her, Rick, and you are going to be the one to make her memory real for your child."

"You don't know!" he protested, and then, it was as if the air went out of him. "You don't," he repeated, but instead of being angry he just looked defeated. "We were fighting, Mom. We were fighting a lot. The day it happened? I left because if I stayed in that house one more minute, I was going to say something I knew I'd regret."

Sookie's heart hurt. She could see the beginnings of the kind of regret that would haunt Rick for the rest of his life. "Your Father and I fight all the time," she told him. "Truth is, the more we love each other, the more we fight. Maybe it looks like we're not getting along, but it's the exact opposite. We fight because we trust each other enough to be ourselves." Sookie waited until Rick met her eye. "I'm stubborn," she told him, earning a quick laugh from her son. Nodding, Sookie continued, "I'm opinionated and quick to judge, and I make up my own mind. Eric admires that. We admire that about each other." Sookie could see Rick was listening, so she sat back down beside him. "I'll tell you what I think, I think it was Brigid's independence that made you love her."

"I did!" Rick exclaimed. "I did love her!"

Sookie kissed the baby's sleeping head, pulling back a little so she could check her granddaughter's reaction to the noise, but there was none. "I know you loved her," Sookie told her son. "Anyone could see it. The way your eyes followed her? You may not have noticed, but Brigid's eyes followed you, too. When you two were together, it was clear to anyone that you were a couple. You belonged together, Rick. You fit."

"How am I going to live without her?" her son asked.

Sookie remembered asking herself the same question as she drove herself to Boston all those years ago. She was pregnant, afraid, and sure she'd never see the love of her life again, so she gave her son the same advice Fran gave her. "You're going to find the way, Rick, because you're going to remember that you have someone who's depending on you, and so you're going to move forward with your life, one day at a time."

They sat quietly for a bit, just staring at the sleeping child, but when the baby moved, murmuring in her sleep, Sookie asked, "So, what are we going to call her?" Rick was still looking a little lost, so Sookie pressed, "I can't just call her 'baby.' This little girl needs a name, Rick, and that's your job."

When he looked at his daughter, Rick's eyes softened and his finger traced her soft cheek. "Francis," he sighed, "like I said before, but not as her first name. She needs to be a fighter, Mom. That means she needs a strong name."

Sookie nodded, "Well, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Brigid and I kicked around the idea of Diana," he told her. "She's the goddess of the moon, patron of the hunt. She was the badass of Greek mythology. No one fucked with her."

"You know your Auntie Fran had the moon tattooed between her shoulder blades?" Sookie asked.

"Of course," and Rick laughed. "She wasn't shy about showing it off."

"She wasn't shy about much," and Sookie laughed, too. "I miss her."

"Who do you think was behind this?" Rick asked.

"I have an idea," Sookie answered. "I think you do, too."

"Russell Edgington," Rick said it, the name they'd all been thinking, "but, why? Why would he want to hurt Brigid?"

"That's what we need to find out," Sookie told him. "We know he didn't use vampires at the house. These people attacked the house in daylight. That means they were humans, maybe Weres. We're going to track them down, Rick, and when we do you need to be ready. Between you and your cousin, Hunter, you're going to get us the proof we need." Sookie waited for her son to meet her eyes, "When we do, we're going to make Russell Edgington pay."


	38. Chapter 38 - A Body in Motion

**Chapter 38 – A Body in Motion**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie knew that even were she not a vampire, she would never forget the look on Rick's face as he stared down at Brigid. She watched her son lean down and kiss his mate's still lips. He brushed the hair that was already less lustrous from Brigid's forehead.

Amy had done a credible job hiding the worst of the damage. Sookie wondered if the doctor had been the one who dressed the body. It was a kindness. Sookie had seen Brigid earlier. Sookie didn't love Brigid. There'd been times she didn't like her much, either, but it had still been hard seeing this woman's body so battered and torn.

Sookie knew they'd have to talk about what came next, but that time wasn't now. "Do you want me to leave you alone with her?" Sookie asked. Rick didn't answer with words. Instead, he pulled a chair close to the gurney and leaned forward, resting his forehead on the mattress.

Eric had their travel coffins brought to Amy's hospital and for once, the doctor didn't complain. It didn't mean Amy wasn't shooting them all evil looks. They had, for all intents and purposes, taken over her hospital, and Amy Ludwig liked her space.

Sookie stepped outside the room where Brigid lay to find Mustapha Khan standing with Eric, Pam, and Rubio. She knew Mustapha and his Pack had spent another day out at the house searching for clues while she and the other vampires rested. Sookie expected Mustapha to look stressed, but that wasn't what she was seeing. Instead, the Packmaster was standing tall, his arms crossed over his barrel chest, facing off against Eric and the others. ' _Battle mode_ ,' Sookie recognized.

"Then, expand the search," Pam hissed. "This isn't the kind of thing that stays quiet. Whoever they were, they had to be paid, and it had to be more than one person in on it. Whoever did this wasn't vampire. It's only a matter of time before someone talks."

"If these people weren't from around Bon Temps they would have been noticed," Rubio added. "Strangers stand out in any small town. No one could have known when Jason and Rick were leaving for Shreveport. The people who did this had to be locals, or they had someone close enough to send word and more nearby who could get to the house fast."

"There had to be serious money involved," Pam added. "Anyone around here would know what we'd do to them if they crossed us." That was when Sookie saw it. Mustapha sneered. No one else seemed to notice. Pam kept talking, "These local yokels are stupid. That kind of money will stand out. It shouldn't be that hard! We put the word out to watch for anyone with an unexpected inheritance." It was Pam's turn to sneer. "I really thought your Weres would be more of a help," and Pam turned before she saw Mustapha's reaction. "But Rubio's right. Whoever did this is close and that means we know what we're dealing with. There aren't enough braincells around here to keep mouths or wallets shut. These assholes are going to surface."

Mustapha drew in a deep breath when Pam said the bit about his Pack and his jaw tightened. "What does Jason say?" Sookie asked, trying to defuse the tension she could feel growing around her. When all eyes turned her direction, she explained. "My brother still lives in town, he's lived here all his life. He knows everyone for a couple towns around. Pretty much every family has had someone who worked with him on the road crew. You know Jason, people just talk to him."

As if on cue, Jason came down the corridor. Sookie thought her brother looked terrible. There were dark rings under his red-rimmed eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer, volunteered, "I was just over Merlotte's. Kendra stopped me. Rumors are starting to fly. She asked what happened out at the old house and pretty much told me she'd be taking a trip out there."

Eric glanced at Rubio, "Call your people. Make sure there's nothing for the human law officer to find."

Rubio left in a hurry. Jason opened his mouth. He was looking at Mustapha and Sookie knew her brother was thinking the same thing she was. The Packmaster was Eric's go-to guy when it came to getting things done, but now her mate was sending his own Sheriffs, ignoring Mustapha altogether. Sookie decided to jump into the silence that followed. "I didn't know Kendra was still the law in Bon Temps."

"You know how things are around here," and Jason half-grinned. "Nothing changes much around Bon Temps." Taking a deep breath, he turned to Eric, "What do you need me to do?"

"Dig," Eric instructed. "You know who to ask. It takes a particular kind of person to attack a pregnant woman. Pam thinks it was someone local and I agree. But Stackhouse, we don't need too many humans knowing our business."

"Folks around here are pretty tight," Jason shrugged. "You tell one, you've pretty much told the town. Still, I'm guessing the people that did this don't spend much time at the Church Revival tent." He glanced at Sookie, "I've told Sam. You know he'll keep his mouth shut, but I figured with all the folks in and out of Merlotte's, he might hear something." Then he looked back at Eric, "I'll head down to Hotshot, too. There ain't many left there, but those that are still get around." Sookie had the feeling Jason meant more than idle visiting.

"And, you," and Eric turned to Pam. "Pass the word through all the Areas. Enlist our vassals. Offer money. Anyone who violates a vampire's mate won't hesitate to attack a vampire. They should use all their talents." Sookie's chin lifted. The old Sookie would have protested. What Eric was ordering meant using blood influence and glamour, but all she could think of was her son's face as he stared down at his dead mate.

"My people are already on it, too," Mustapha growled. "You want to know what we've done locally? Ask!" The air between Mustapha and Eric felt charged like the electricity you felt before a thunderstorm. The Packmaster's hair stood on end, and Eric's eyes narrowed.

"You told me this was a bodyguard assignment," the Packmaster continued. "You never told me there was an active threat."

"We're vampires," Pam snorted. "There's always an active threat!"

"There was no reason to believe there would be an attack," Sookie intervened. "Rick and Brigid were up here on their own, but still they were in the middle of our kingdom. They should have been safe. We couldn't have foreseen this."

"Bullshit!" and Mustapha leaned forward. "Kyle was good people. I had big hopes for him. We all did. His Mom's broken up about this," and Mustapha turned his head to meet Eric's eyes. "You think it's so easy to flash your name and get results? It's just like old times, Viking! You're letting your pride do the talking, and it's the two-natured that are bearing the consequences!"

"You don't mean that!" Sookie protested. "We feel just terrible about Kyle. Rick can't talk about it without tearing up. I saw the pictures from the cemetery. Anyone could see Kyle did his best to protect Brigid."

"He shouldn't have been there at all," Mustapha growled, but Sookie could hear the Packmaster's grief. "It was just dumb luck."

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

Mustapha shrugged. "Kyle wasn't supposed to be there. He was night shift, but his day relief had family issues."

Sookie could feel Eric's sudden interest as the same thought occurred to her. "What kind of family issues?" her husband asked the Packmaster.

Mustapha looked surprised, but then he just shook his head. "It's not the first time, okay? Jace and Lyla have been married a while. They're a good couple, both two-natured, but they've been going through a rough patch. Their oldest just started shifting and he's giving them a run for their money and Lyla's business hasn't taken off."

"So, they have money problems," Eric said. It was the way he said it.

Mustapha's eyes widened, "You're wrong!" he protested, "I've known Lyla and Jace for years. Jace wouldn't do that! He and Kyle were like brothers!"

Eric wasn't backing down. "Hunter Savoy will be here tonight. Bring your vassal in now! If he's as faithful as you say, he'll be happy to clear his name." Eric had his arrogance on full display and Sookie could almost taste the testosterone tingling in the air.

Sookie turned to Mustapha, thinking to defuse the situation. "You know about the weird glamour we've found in some humans. Well, we found it in Weres, too. It's possible your man was influenced and doesn't even realize it."

Her gambit didn't work. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" and Mustapha Khan snarled every bit as effectively as her husband. "I'm sure you can't imagine a world where everyone doesn't love the wonderful Eric and Sookie Northman, but I can tell you for a fact, there's a decided faction out there that doesn't!" Mustapha's eyes shone. "Not everyone was happy to see the Viking take over as King. Things weren't great under De Castro, but at least he was an honest crook. But that's not good enough for you!" Mustapha drew himself up. "No, now we need to give every bit as much as we did before, but in addition we need to love you as well! Well, I for one ain't ready to bend the knee anymore!"

"You were paid for your services!" Eric hissed.

"Not enough!" Mustapha shouted back. "There was no need for my man to die. If you'd been honest with me from the beginning, we wouldn't be standing here now!"

In his anger, Mustapha leaned closer to where Sookie stood and he brushed against her. She wasn't prepared and Sookie fell to the floor. It was an honest mistake, but it was enough to put Eric over the edge. "You failed! You're lucky I don't demand physical restitution!" Eric's fangs were fully extended and his eyes glowed. He hunched forward, ready to lunge.

"And there it is! That's how it always is with you, Northman. I lost one of my own, but the only thing that matters to you is you and yours!" and the air around Mustapha started shimmering.

"Whoa, now!" and Jason jumped between them. "Just take a step back!" He placed a hand on Mustapha's chest. "You lost one of your Pack and that's a hard blow," and then he turned to Eric. "You lost your son's woman and you lost Karin's friend. I'll grant you, both were hard losses, but not the same as losing progeny. In fact, if it wasn't for Mustapha and his man, you would have lost that little baby, too, and she is blood. Am I right?"

It was a cruel thing to say and Sookie could think of a dozen ways Jason was wrong, but for Eric, it worked. "They shouldn't be dead. They were under my protection," he growled.

"Like Kyle was under Mustapha's protection," and Jason nodded. "You need to remember who the real enemy is here. We have three dead people and we don't know anywhere as much as we should We know that whoever did this moves during daylight. That means you're going to need help hunting them." Jason turned to Mustapha, "You may have heard some things about Northman and my sister, but fact is, they are the vampire rulers in this state. You're influence pretty well ends in Shreveport. The people who did this may be here, but you can bet dollars to donuts the money that bought them came from somewhere else." He stepped back to stand beside Sookie, "If you're going to get justice for your own, you're going to need to cooperate with each other."

When he stepped between the two alpha males, Sookie was sure Mustapha and Eric would just manhandle Jason out of the way, but she had to hand it to her brother. His stunt worked enough to make them both back down a little.

It was the opening she was looking for and Sookie put up her finger and started scolding them both. "I can't believe the way you're talking to each other! You've known each other a long time. Don't let this terrible thing claim another victim." She gave Mustapha her full-on Southern Belle. "I don't want to imagine how things would be if you and Warren weren't my friends. Jason's right. I owe Diana's life to you."

"Diana?" Eric asked.

"Your granddaughter," she told him, then laying her hand on her husband's chest, she crooned, "Our granddaughter."

"You saved her," Eric said over Sookie's head. She knew he was speaking to Mustapha and she turned, hoping Mustapha understood, too.

It wasn't a sure thing, but Mustapha didn't look as fierce as he had before. "Warren's waiting for me," he said gruffly.

Sookie nodded, "Get some rest. You have to know we're including Kyle in everything we do." She smiled before saying, "They liked each other, you know? Rick told me stories about Kyle and Peter, and how Brigid was feeding them all. I wish I'd known him better, but I know our son's going to miss him."

"Thank you for saying that," and Mustapha Khan bowed a tiny bit before leaving.

"He knows it's his fault!" Eric growled softly.

"I don't believe that," Sookie countered. "And I don't think you do, either."

"I'll start making calls," Pam told them. "Come on, Stackhouse. You can help."

When they were alone, Eric asked, "Diana?"

"Have you seen her?" Sookie asked, sure of the answer, but then Eric surprised her.

"Several times. She favors you, Lover." Eric touched her hair. "She has your stubborn chin."

"You can be pretty blind, Northman!" Sookie teased. "She's Viking through and through."

Eric glanced toward the room where Brigid lay. "Go to our son, Sookie. He is forgetting his obligations in this world."

Sookie started toward the room before it hit her. "You fed him your blood?" She wavered between appalled and impressed. "When did you do that?"

"Our son needs to feed. I arranged it with Amy while you spoke with him," Eric explained. He wasn't smiling. "Rick can't end himself by meeting the sun, but he might try to harm himself in some other way. He is too much like you. He feels too deeply and sometimes he acts on those feelings without considering the consequences."

Sookie felt her chin go up, "We'll talk about your bad attitude when it comes to me later, Eric. And I can't say I'm one hundred percent behind what you did to Rick, but I always knew you were a tricky vampire!"

"Tricky?" and Eric smiled. "I like the sound of that, wife." In an instant he had her crowded against the wall, and ground his hips against her so she could feel him. "If Mustapha and I fought and I injured him, I wonder if you would have gone to his aid or mine?"

It was there, the testing she felt with him more often now. It made her breasts ache and her eyelids heavy. "I am yours," she told him and was rewarded with a hard, swift kiss.

His hands swept up her body, his lips ghosting over her neck and, in the next instant, he was standing away from her, leaving her staggering. "Soon," he hissed, and then flicked his eyes toward the door and their son. "He needs you."

"He needs us both," Sookie reminded Eric.

"Now is a time for mourning," Eric told her. "Our son is a man, but in these times all men are boys who need the comfort of their Mothers. Better his tears are witnessed by you alone. It will be three nights he has sat with her and her ghost should be satisfied. Tomorrow night I will speak with him and we will arrange her funeral."

'And where are you going?" Sookie asked.

"Nowhere. I'll stay here," he told her. "Take our son away from here. It is my turn to keep his mate company."

Eric hung back until Sookie encouraged Rick to come away from Brigid's body. "Go with your Mother," Eric told Rick as they walked past. He touched his son's hair, and Sookie could see that Eric had judged the situation well. It was in the way Rick looked away, ashamed to show his Father his face. He was broken and Sookie tightened her arm around him. She thought of all the times she'd comforted him as he grew, sometimes over little things like lost toys, but sometimes over greater sorrows. It occurred to her this was the first time Rick had experienced death, but then she remembered Fran and that she herself had been dead and she knew in her heart that, although it would take time, Rick would recover from this, too.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Eric waited for Sookie and Rick's steps to fade before he turned off the harsh lights that illuminated the room. The candles were where Amy told him. It only took moments to set up a single taper at Brigid's head and another at her feet. Once the candles were lit, Eric laid the coins on her eyes and stood back, prepared to stand watch for the hour that was tradition. She was his son's mate, a member of his family, and she had fallen to his enemies, for anyone who would harm her was his enemy.

Amy had done well. She'd drained the blood from Brigid's body and sewn the rents. She'd molded the face into some semblance of peace, but Eric knew how the ugly wound just below the scarf made any illusion of peace a lie. Amy told him Brigid's death was probably an accident, that Brigid had stumbled or fallen onto the broken fence, which suggested whoever attacked her was trying to take her away.

Eric was interrupted from his thoughts by footsteps behind him. He recognized Thalia from her gait. "I'm surprised you placed the coins," she said. "That was Appius' tradition, not yours."

"My people would had laid her in a boat with her goods and gold," Eric answered. "She would have arrived in Valhalla with all she needed for her life among the gods. The least I can do is make sure she has the price of the ferry to cross the river."

"Valhalla is reserved for warriors, Viking." Thalia shifted beside him. "This woman was no warrior. She fell like an animal, hunted and unprepared."

"If you have nothing kind to say, perhaps it would be better that you left," Eric growled. Thalia's words stung, for all they were true. He'd forced his son to learn to defend himself, but he hadn't insisted that this woman, his son's woman, be trained, and now she lay before him.

"I'm told you have another child," Thalia said.

"A child of my child," Eric replied. "In all my long years in this life, I never thought to be able to say that."

"It's beguiling," Thalia agreed. "But I'm sure you recognize the danger. With each child born of Rick's body, the jealousy among your peers will grow."

"Do you think that's what was behind this?" It was something Eric had considered, that the possessiveness of vampires would turn deadly.

"It's the obvious answer," Thalia replied.

"Russell?" Pam had told him they needed to look to Mississippi, but Eric wanted to hear Thalia's opinion.

She didn't speak, not until he turned to her. "Everything I heard in Europe supports it," she said at last. "The researchers thought it was you, or at least someone here in this part of the country. Madden pointed to Russell."

"But you don't believe it?" Eric asked.

"It fits," Thalia shrugged. "Not that Edgington wants natural progeny, but he hates what the Revelation has brought."

"Dhampirs predate the Revelation," Eric pointed out.

"But they were nearly impossible. We didn't survive long enough or interact with humans in any way that would create them. Now, that's changed." Thalia turned from the body to look straight up at Eric. "And, he hates you."

Eric nodded, "Yes, there is that."

"Still," and Thalia turned back toward Brigid. "There's something that isn't right."

They stood quietly while Eric considered, but then he rocked back on his heels. "Sometimes the simple answer is the answer."

"Sometimes," Thalia replied, but he knew she was still troubled. "Where's Karin?" she asked.

"She hasn't come," Eric replied. He'd felt his daughter's grief in waves for two nights.

"You need to summon her." Thalia's order surprised Eric. Once a Maker freed their child, summoning was not done. It was reserved for those who'd broken a law or transgressed in some other irredeemable way. When he remained silent beside her, Thalia pressed. "She must come here, Viking. She must make her goodbyes or she'll never recover. You've been in the villages after a battle. You've seen what happens to those left behind. Would you condemn Karin to that?"

"You think she'll meet the sun?" Eric asked.

"I think it will be worse," Thalia answered. "For the first time in all the years I've known her, Karin is afraid." Thalia touched Eric, "You must make her confront this or it will chase her."

Eric remembered a woman whose man had fallen. They'd been together since childhood, best friends since before they were joined. It didn't happen often in his village, love matches, but theirs had been. There'd been no children and when her husband didn't return from battle, the woman had gone mad. In his mind's eye, Eric saw his daughter, alone and dirty, surrounded by broken things. He closed his eyes and opened what he'd closed centuries earlier, calling her, and when Karin resisted, he leaned his Maker's command into his call. "It's done," he told Thalia.

"I'll remain here until Karin arrives," Thalia promised. "You must hold off Peter's mother until she does. The human is already making noises about taking him home to bury in Chester. You must force Karin to do what you did for Brigid. She must prepare his way into the underworld and free herself from his ghost."

"And if she can't?" Eric asked.

"She's your child," Thalia replied. "It will be difficult, but you will help her find the strength to move forward. She's a warrior, like you. You know what she needs."

"Revenge," Eric told the night, his eyes glowing.

"A mission," Thalia corrected. "Revenge will come, but once it's purpose is served, Karin needs something to carry her forward."

Eric considered what Thalia was saying. Of his two children, it was Pam he turned to when he needed a Second. Karin was too much like the woman standing beside him now: fierce and independent. "She has her work," he said aloud.

"She'd been hiding in her work," Thalia told him. "I don't think she's enjoyed it in some time. I could tell you the human changed her, but I think he came at a time when she was ready for him. Karin has become more than an assassin. She needs more, Viking."

"I will consider what you say," Eric promised. "But this," and he stared back at Brigid's still form. "This needs an answer. All else will wait."

"As soon as Hunter is ready, we will start with the humans from the store," Thalia told him. "Pam has arranged it."

"We should question Mustapha's Were," Eric growled, "Jace."

"Let Pam handle it," Thalia cautioned her friend. "I heard about what happened earlier. Mustapha's pride is almost as insufferable as yours. We will question him one way or another, but there's no need to go to war with our allies," and Thalia chuckled. "That's one of the things I admire about you, Northman. You have good assets. Hunter doesn't need to be in the same room, or even in the same house. His gift will allow us to pick any of these creatures clean from a distance!"

Thalia's nose wrinkled. "We need to get them buried," she growled.

"Stackhouse will arrange it," Eric decided. "We'll have Amy prepare her. Sookie will want her buried near her family."

"You're sure about that?" and Thalia made a sound as if she was choking, but then sniffed. "Of course. Where else? And what will you tell their authorities?"

"That she died in childbirth," and for Eric it was settled.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

It was getting late. Eric could feel the pull of dawn. Sookie would be settling soon and she would want to share his coffin. To those around her she was a tower of strength, but he could feel the truth as he knew she could feel his. She was emotionally exhausted, her feelings a roller coaster of happiness over the child and the sorrow she shared with their son. It left her off balance, and that pulled against him.

He wouldn't blame her for his mishandling of the Packmaster, although it would be easy. ' _No, that was your own foolishness,_ ' he acknowledged.

Pam had headed for her home. Rubio left as well. Hunter and Sarah Chandler would be at the hospital during daylight. Eric hoped that upon his rising Karin would arrive, and then the real work of finding who did this could begin.

Eric wandered down the hallway. Sookie and Rick were with the baby again. He stood in the doorway, watching as they fussed over her. ' _Diana_ ,' he thought, imprinting the name to the baby he saw before him.

Rick looked his way. His son's eyes were bloodshot. "You need to get some rest," he told Rick. "There will be others here tomorrow. Your Mother and I will not be able to be with you." Rick didn't say anything, but as he shuffled past, Eric told him, "Tomorrow night we will finalize her arrangements. It is time."

"We can talk about that tomorrow," Sookie said quickly. Eric could see she was trying to shield their son, but Eric knew he was right. It was time.

Sookie followed Rick, leaving Eric alone in the room with Diana. As he'd done before, he leaned over and picked her up. It brought back so many memories, the feel of Diana's slight body in his hands. She wasn't small. He needed both hands to lift her and he marveled at her composure. He held her away from him, staring into solemn eyes that appraised him as he appraised her. Her features were still unformed, but Eric was certain he could see his stamp. Despite what he'd told Sookie, he was sure the child's chin was his own and her forehead. Then, she yawned and Eric couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"You should have been given a good Norse name," Eric told his granddaughter. "Something that shouts to the Gods that you have arrived." He brought her back against him, settling her into the crook of his arm before piercing his finger with his fang and offering it to the baby.

She latched onto it, suckling greedily, her eyes wide. "Yes, Little One, that is the power of my blood," Eric crooned, "but it is your blood, too. Blood of my blood, child of my house." They were old words, similar to the ones any Father of his Clan said when welcoming a child into his family. Of course, in his human days, Eric's Father never would have fed a baby his blood, but this was no human child.

It wasn't the first time he'd had the baby take his blood. He'd been delighted when Amy told him Diana was a blood-feeder. It facilitated the formation of their blood tie. Not only could Eric feel Diana's emotions, he could track her, and that allowed him to rest easier.

There was no question in his mind. Diana and Rick would come back to New Orleans and live in the Palace where they'd be safe. Eric thought about what it would mean to have a child in the Palace. There would be challenges, not the least of which was accommodating another day walker, like her father. "It is right you should be raised in the house of your Grandfather," Eric said aloud. "Your Mother has gone to the Gods and your Father has work to do. Better you learn your place among us from the first."

In his human days, it was tradition for the children of those who fell in combat to be fostered by the eldest male member of their family. Eric thought of Aude's children. ' _My children_ ,' he reminded himself. The baby in his arms mewled and Eric felt his heart move toward her. It occurred to him he had never felt the depth of attachment to them that he did already for this one child.

"I was a fool," he confessed to Diana. "I spent my days looking forward to the next adventure. I never wished to be wed. I did my duty and that included children." Eric remembered their eyes as he left that last night on his trip to find them a Mother who would care for them and warm his bed. The little ones watched him like puppies hoping for scraps, but the eldest had already learned to resent him. "I swear to you," he said solemnly, pulling his finger from her mouth and stroking her forehead, "I will guard you and foster you as I should."

"And will that include playing Horsey and letting her climb your leg?" Sookie asked from the door.

Eric had felt his mate watching so he wasn't surprised. "Yes," he smiled gently. "Diana will never feel that her own kind are strangers to her," and he looked past Sookie, "Not like our son."

Sookie's smile dropped. "It wasn't intentional, Eric," she told him.

"It was," Eric corrected, "but there's no fault." He crossed the floor, moving his granddaughter to his shoulder. "I don't blame you. I blame the Fates." It was easy to cradle Diana against him, his hand opened to balance her rounded bottom while he used his other hand to cup Sookie's cheek. "We will train them both," he told his wife. "We will see to it they aren't helpless against their enemies."

Sookie sniffed, her emotions running high, "Rick knows how to fight, but it didn't save them."

Eric nodded, "He handles a sword, Lover, but he doesn't think like a vampire." With his words came his regret, and Sookie felt it, too.

"This wasn't your fault," his mate insisted.

"It was," Eric confessed, and kissing the bright head that now slumbered against him, he pledged, "I will see to it that I don't fail them again."


	39. Chapter 39 - Forward Past

**Chapter 39 – Forward Past**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie worried that the chill of her hand reminded Sarah of death. Her friend hadn't said much since they'd boarded the plane. The younger people had taken over the table and chairs in the back. Diana was sleeping in her car carrier and Rick was talking softly with George Hermosa and his sister, Maddie. Rubio and his wife, Lily were in the seats directly across from Sookie and Sarah. Lily was still human, something that surprised Sookie, although right now she was grateful. When dawn came it would mean Diana wouldn't be left alone with a novice father and his college-age friends.

Frank, the Hermosa's youngest, wasn't traveling to Chester for the funeral. He grew up knowing Peter and the Chandlers, but unlike George and Maddie, he'd maintained his distance. When Frank graduated from boarding school last year, he announced he was taking early admission and left for college almost immediately. Unlike his siblings, Frank elected a school far away on the west coast. Sookie knew the plans to turn Lily were delayed when Rubio was suspected of being a spy, but that had cleared up. She wondered if Frank was the reason the turning still wasn't scheduled.

Behind her the sound of talking grew louder. Sookie glanced over her shoulder. In their school days, Rick and George had been best friends, but college and Brigid had driven a wedge between them. It looked as though that distance lingered. It was in the way they shrugged and fiddled with their hands. Maddie seemed to be carrying much of the conversation and Sookie was relieved to see a swift smile ghost across her son's face in reaction to something Maddie Hermosa said.

She couldn't help seeing it, that door that led into the back of the plane just beyond where Rick was sitting. Somewhere back there in the cargo hold Peter Chandler was lying in a coffin. They were taking him back to the town where he'd grown up, and Sookie's throat clenched, imagining if had been Rick in that coffin instead of Peter.

Sookie was startled out of her own thoughts when beside her Sarah said, "They're arranging a dance in his honor." Her friend was looking out the window into the darkness.

Sookie squeezed Sarah's hand. "Peter would have liked that." If Sarah heard her, she gave no sign.

Peter's fiddle lay on the seats behind them. Sarah's son hadn't owned much, but he'd loved his instruments.. His guitar would follow with the rest of his belongings already packed in boxes and being shipped north to his Mother's house. Sookie had felt odd, packing things without Karin's being there. She'd never understood the relationship between Eric's progeny and Peter Chandler, but she knew it was real.

"Do you think she'll come?" Sarah asked, as though reading Sookie's mind.

Neither of them needed to ask who 'she' was. "I don't know," Sookie replied. "You saw her. She's not in a good place."

Sarah's quick intake of breath spoke volumes. She wiped at her eyes before squaring her shoulders. "He loved her," she whispered.

Sookie knew if she said anything, she'd be unable to stop her grief from overwhelming her, so instead she squeezed Sarah's hand again, closed her eyes and sat back.

It didn't help much. Sookie could clearly see Karin as she'd appeared at Amy Ludwig's hospital. Karin wasn't fussy about her appearance, not like Pam, but she did have a certain style. You wouldn't have known it, though, seeing how she walked in. Karin's clothes were torn and her hair stuck out in snarls. She was covered in dirt and leaves and her eyes were wild. When Eric stepped out of the room to meet her, Karin roared her frustration. It was a chilling sound, one Sookie wished she could forget. It carried everything Karin was feeling: her anger, her loss, her desperation. Sookie recognized some part of it. She'd had times after her turning she'd wanted to end herself, but she realized now she wouldn't have gone through with it. There had been many nights she'd battled with depression, but she'd never lost sight of Rick and Eric, both of whom needed her. Knowing how her final death would affect them, Sookie kept moving forward.

Karin didn't have that. Karin had a Maker's command literally forcing her not to meet the sun. She was powerless to end her suffering. She was powerless to retreat from Shreveport. Eric had imposed his will, and Sookie wondered if Karin would ever forgive him.

Eric wondered too. He'd told Sookie before she left that holding his child in this way was the hardest thing he'd ever done as a Maker. "I feel like Appius," he confessed. Sookie knew what that meant. As much as Eric held back from criticizing his Maker, she knew on some level, Eric's becoming a decent person was in reaction to, and not because of Appius Livius Ocella. Eric and Thalia remained behind in Shreveport with Karin. They told her it was to kickstart the investigation, but Sookie knew it was also about trying to save Karin from herself.

Behind her Diana started to cry. Sookie half-turned, but Lily was already up. "I've got it," Rubio's wife told her.

Sookie glanced at Sarah. Her friend appeared to be sleeping and Sookie hoped it was so. The purple smudges under Sarah's eyes looked like twin bruises and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "How is she?" Rubio asked.

"How would you be?" Sookie asked in return.

Rubio nodded toward the back and Sookie stood, following him to where Lily was standing in the aisle watching Maddie feed Diana. "I never thought we'd be doing this," he told Sookie. Lily looped her hand through her husband's arm and leaned against him. Sookie wished, yet again that Eric had come with her instead of staying behind.

Rick shook his head, "I just can't believe any of this is happening." Her son had aged again. It was in his eyes. He didn't look like a twenty-something anymore. He looked older, and Sookie's heart hurt for him. She knew what Amy Ludwig said, that Rick would live a long life, almost as long as a vampire, but at this moment, Sookie's heart hurt for him. She wished she could turn back time and make all this go away, but she knew that was impossible.

Only last night they'd stood in the cemetery near the house on Hummingbird Lane, laying Brigid to rest. There'd been no question in her mind. Rick's mate belonged next to Gran. Jason agreed and it hadn't taken much to arrange it.

They'd used the cover story Eric came up with, that Brigid died in childbirth. It wasn't something that happened so often anymore, but with Diana fussing in Sookie's arms, the story wasn't questioned. Rick hadn't been able to speak, but he'd written a eulogy for Hunter to read. In it he praised Brigid's fearlessness and her quest for adventure. He mentioned her restless spirit and her sense of joy. He spoke of his love for her, and the consolation he found in looking at the daughter they'd created together.

During their time in Bon Temps Rick and Brigid had made friends. Sookie recognized many of the faces that stood around her, holding candles. Jason hadn't invited the latest Reverend from the Church to officiate. Sookie heard some grumblings, but Brigid hadn't been a religious person so no one seemed surprised, either. When the ceremony started to break up, Sookie wandered with Eric to the place where Kyle fell, and then to the section of broken fence where they'd found Brigid's body.

"Do you want to go back to the house?" Eric asked her. Sookie hadn't been back inside her childhood home since before the incident.

"I'm not sure I can," she told Eric before reaching out to take his hand.

This place carried all her childhood dreams, but Sookie was starting to feel like this place was cursed as well. Her eyes traveled toward that place where she'd been buried by Bill Compton, and she felt her hand shake. "We can burn it to the ground," Eric offered. Sookie thought of Bill Compton's house, or where It once stood. There was no sign of it, now. Even the basement was filled in and the foundation pulled down. Did she really want that for her family home?

"No," she said after a bit. "As much as it has its ghosts, this place has had its joys, too." She reached up, bringing Eric's lips down to meet hers. "We made our son here," she told him. "Brigid's end was terrible, but she was happy here. I saw it." Sookie glanced over to where Rick stood beside the grave, Jason next to him giving comfort. "Someday Rick will remember those times and he'll want to bring Diana here. You'll see."

Eric kissed her. "Ever my hopeful one," and he smiled that smile that still made her feel warm before saying, "You have a warrior's heart, Älskade."

"So does our son," Sookie told him, although she knew that at this moment it was more wish than reality.

Eric looked toward the grave, and Rick chose that moment to look back at his Father. They were so alike. They'd talked for over an hour before the funeral, just the two of them. Eric hadn't shared their conversation, but Sookie thought it must have made an impression. Rick hadn't cried once, and when the ceremony was over, her son took his daughter in his arms and smiled for her.

Diana's angry squawk ended Sookie's reveries and once more she found herself in the plane heading toward Chester and another funeral.

"I think she's done," Rick was telling Maddie and he held out his arms. He moved Diana swiftly to his shoulder, simultaneously settling her against him while he rubbed her back. He was rewarded by a clear burp, followed by Diana butting her head against him.

"She's a good eater," Lily praised.

Rick nodded, "She's a good baby," and he looked Sookie's way. "Was I this good when I was an infant?"

"Yes," Sookie answered automatically. She tried to remember exactly how Rick looked at this age but as hard as she tried, the memory seemed fuzzy, not like her vampire memories.

When Sookie remained quiet, Lily asked her, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Sookie assured her, "It's just I think I've just found something that I like more about being vampire than being human." It startled her, but at the same time, Sookie felt a sense of peace she hadn't realized she'd been missing.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Sean Bailey was waiting at the airport to meet them. He was driving an over-sized SUV that seemed to have an unlimited number of seats. While Rubio confirmed transportation for luggage and coffins, Sookie took a moment to give her former beau the once-over.

He was still handsome, but his hair had gone gray at his temples. Marriage to Lora seemed to agree with him. His waist was pushing against his waistband more than it had been when she'd known him. Sookie raised her eyes to find Sean watching her. "I could say time's been kind to you," he said, his slight Irish accent on display, "But you'd know I wasn't exactly giving you a compliment."

"Well, you look good," Sookie lied. "How's your wife?"

"Waiting for us at the B&B," he replied. Once upon a time, Lora had served as Fran's housekeeper. She'd known Sookie for years and Rick all his life. Sean glanced at Rick and Diana, "Seems like the blink of an eye. Wasn't it yesterday I was walking you up those stairs in Boston, and the next thing I knew, you were holding that one just the same."

Sookie took a quick look around to make sure Sarah wasn't near before she replied. "I can tell you that night didn't feel like the blink of an eye! Just about the longest night of my life, but it was all worth it."

"A grand-daughter," and Sean sighed. "She's beautiful, just like her grand-mother."

When Sarah and Lily exited the terminal office it gave Sookie the excuse she needed to walk away from Sean. Remembering those days when she'd been pregnant and alone made her miss Eric. She reached through the bond for her husband but she couldn't find him, not even a trace and she found herself wondering if he was missing her too.

It took a few extra minutes to figure out how to strap Diana's car seat into the vehicle, but soon enough they were all headed for Chester. Sookie heard Rick sigh as they pulled up to the B&B. She knew how he felt. For a moment, she was Susan Hale and human, but Sookie knew the nostalgic feeling of coming home couldn't last long. Soon, luggage would be delivered and Seth Chandler would arrive to take Sarah to her home and this life would move forward, crowding out the shades of what had been.

Sookie made an effort to stay close to Sarah as Lora Bailey hugged and greeted, then ooh-ed and ah-ed over Diana. Once the welcomes were concluded, Sookie suggested, "Why don't we head to the kitchen? I can make us some tea."

"I've already got the water on," Lora told them. "Go on. I'll join you in a minute," before trailing after Rick and Diana as they headed up the stairs.

Lily, Sookie and Sarah settled around the old table, and once more, Sookie could almost believe things were as they'd once been. Rick and George's voices carried from above them and there was that underlying buzz you feel when there are people in a house, making it a home.

"Sean and I can take one of the upstairs rooms if you'd like," Lora announced as she bustled back into the kitchen.

"Don't be silly," Sookie shushed. "The housekeeper's apartment is best for the two of you. I never converted it to light-tight, so no worries about my wanting it." The house-keeper's apartment was where Sookie lived during all those years when Rick grew up in this house, and it was hard to give it up. Like other old habits, Sookie couldn't stop herself from making room assignments, just as she had when she was the one running the business. "Rubio and Lily can take the first light-tight bedroom upstairs and I'll take the other. Maddie can take the small bedroom down here and Rick and George can share the third floor, just like old times."

"And, what about Diana?" Lora asked.

"Diana is Rick's responsibility," Sookie decided. "Rick and George are perfectly healthy young men. They can keep up with one small baby for a few days."

Beside her, Sarah stirred. "Can you ask Rick to come down here?" she asked. Sarah had been very quiet since sitting down, barely touching her tea. Peter's fiddle lay in its case on the table in front of her.

Seth chose that moment to walk in through the back door. He nodded to the women before stepping forward and squatting down next to his mother. "You ready?" he asked.

"In a minute," Sarah told her son. When Lora returned with Rick in tow, Sarah laid her hand on the case. "Rick, I've been thinking about this, and I'd like you to have this."

"Mom!" Seth exclaimed, but Sarah shushed him.

"You know how Peter loved this. It was funny. Even when he was a little boy, Peter never really talked much. Things would happen and he'd just watch, keeping it all to himself, but then he'd play this fiddle and you'd hear everything that was going on inside him. There were times I thought this fiddle was just as much a part of him as his foot or his hand, and the thought of it sitting silent on some shelf in my house is too much to bear." She tapped the case, then pushed it until Rick picked it up.

"Good," Sarah said. "I want you to play it often. You know what Peter said about old instruments. In fact, if you can bear it, I'd like you to play it for his dance tomorrow night. It will be as if he's still there with us." Sarah swiped at the tears that were falling, and she allowed Seth to help her stand.

They were almost out the back door when Sarah stopped, turning back to Rick. Her voice choked as she said, "I'm told you'll live a long time, almost as long as any vampire." She looked again at the case he was holding against his chest. "I think it was meant to go to you, and it makes me happy to know that as long as you live, and as long as you play Peter's fiddle, some part of him will live, too."

Sookie stared at the door after they'd left. Beside her, Lora cried quietly and Lily wiped her face. "I'll do it," Rick pledged. "I'll play it every day. For Peter."

' _It could have been you_ ,' Sookie thought as she stared at her son, and she felt at once happy and guilty that her son survived when another's hadn't.

They didn't linger downstairs long. Neither she nor Rubio were tired, but the others were. It took a few trips up the stairs to the third floor to bring all Diana's things to Rick's room. Once the luggage was up, there was the mini-fridge in the room to be set up with bottles and the microwave to be washed one more time. Sookie set up a changing station and did the final inspection on the travel crib. Then, there was Diana herself who seemed fascinated by the activity around her. Interest turned to suspicion when George accidentally knocked over a small table. Nothing was broken, but it was loud enough to make Sookie jump, but instead of crying, as any baby would, Diana squawked and then almost immediately settled.

Sookie's eyes drilled into Rick and her son had the grace to blush. It seemed Eric wasn't the only one feeding her granddaughter blood and then using that tie to control her. Sookie waited until George ran downstairs for more towels before confronting him. "I don't know whether to feel angry or left out," she hissed.

"I'd rather she had my blood than some donors," Rick shrugged.

"Just be careful," she warned. "There's a thin line between influencing and dependency. You'd never forgive yourself if you hurt her." Sookie could see that idea made an impression. George came back and she easily fell back into mommy mode as she said, "Well, looks like you're all settled. It will be a long day tomorrow. I'm sorry I'll miss all the visiting, but pace yourselves. Keep an eye on this little girl," and she stroked Diana's smooth cheek. "Don't forget, she's your first priority."

"She's my daughter," Rick scolded, and Sookie knew her serious, slightly old-fashioned son meant every word.

Sookie met Lily Hermosa in the downstairs hallway just outside the lighttight rooms. "I feel bad about missing Kyle's funeral," Lily told her. Of all the vampires, Rubio and Lily had known Kyle best. The Were's funeral was taking place this evening in the cemetery near Shreveport.

"We'll be represented," Sookie assured her. "Eric and the other Sheriffs are attending. Pam, too. Mustapha understands." ' _And Karin,_ ' Sookie thought.

Lily startled Sookie out of her dark thoughts by asking, "And what about Brigid's people? Didn't you say she had a Grandmother living somewhere around here?"

"Rhode Island," Sookie answered. She hadn't called Elizabeth Crane, or any of the Fae contacts she'd gathered. She thought of that one time she and Pam met them and how unpleasant they'd been, and then something occurred to her. "They may already know," she told Lily. "When a Fae dies, their spirit visits their oldest relative on its way to the Summerlands. I didn't think Brigid was too Fae until the end, and then you couldn't miss it."

"I didn't see her much," Lily nodded, "But that was the rumor." She busied herself folding a sweater, clearly waiting. Lily was a Southern lady, and Sookie was reminded of Gran and her manners. Sookie knew Lily was being too polite to say anything, but Sookie could feel her disapproval just the same. "You're right," Sookie sighed after a moment. "It's not my place to make that assumption, and for all they weren't talking, the Cranes were her kin."

"Family should be told these things," Lily nodded, saying aloud that age-old truth.

But Sookie wasn't in agreement. She'd threatened the Fae, telling them she was the better protector. Now, Brigid was dead. When Sookie settled into her bed she picked up her phone. She glanced at the hour. ' _Too late_ ,' she decided. ' _Decent people don't call other people at this hour_.' She opened her text messages, and for a moment considered sending the Cranes a text, but, of course, delivering this kind of news by text didn't seem polite, either. ' _I know_ ,' she thought. ' _I'll do it first thing on my rising tomorrow,'_ but somehow, Sookie knew she wouldn't.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

It was like being bound in iron straps. Karin flexed her arms, but the feeling didn't go away. She shifted so she couldn't see Master. She wouldn't think of him as her Maker anymore, or as Eric. No, he was now Master and everything that title embodied. Her teeth ground. In all the nights since her making, Eric Northman had never treated her like this, squashing her, holding her down like a bug, and she felt her rage bloom again, bright and sharp.

She'd begged Thalia to reason with him, but instead of doing as she asked, Thalia lectured her. She'd used words like 'grateful' and 'mourning,' words that had no place in Karin's world. Thalia assured her she'd be thankful someday that the Viking did this, but Karin knew she'd never be thankful. One day his grip would loosen and she'd exact her revenge before… and then Karin forced her mind to go blank. She could feel his interest shifting back to her. Best Master didn't get any hint of what she planned. He'd already threatened to lock her in a silver coffin and Karin believed him.

Karin looked back toward the graveside. The human religion man was mumbling his nonsense words. The dead Were's mother was crying. Beside her, her human children were watching their brother's coffin, round-eyed and weak. Karin stood with Eric and the other vampires. They weren't welcome at the graveside, so they stood apart, gathered on the hill. ' _Like crows!'_ Karin mocked.

"Stop it!" Pam hissed.

"I'm not doing anything," Karin spit out.

"You are!" her sister accused. "You're doing that laser thing with your eyes. You're supposed to be offering sympathy, not burning the skin off them."

"They failed!" Karin snarled. "They should all die!"

"Enough!" Eric hissed behind them and he mentally jabbed Karin hard enough that she flinched. Her lip curled, but in another way, she welcomed the pain. It was better than the other pain she felt. It allowed her to focus and keep moving forward until she could stop.

It had been better before Master forced her to come here… and worse. There was no resting, no end to the anger that washed over her. She'd stayed up past dawn and risen before the sun was truly set. Her existence blended into one, long continuum, moving her toward the light where she was sure he waited. _'Peter!'_ and she felt tears threaten and as quickly she bit the inside of her cheek, grinding her fingernails into the palms of her hands, using the pain to beat back her weakness. At least then, she'd been free to act. Now, her will was tethered, and she walked through these nights like a pet on a chain.

"Mustapha's coming over," Pam whispered behind her. The tall Were was headed their way, trailed by several of his Pack.

"Our condolences," Master said, and Karin caught his bow out of the corner of her eye.

"I won't say this squares everything," Mustapha said, "but it helps. Pam," he acknowledged before turning her way. "Karin?" he asked.

"My daughter is in mourning," Master said behind her. "She is remaining silent. You understand." Karin felt his will on her. It was as if he'd wrapped his hand around her throat and was squeezing. Karin lifted her chin, willing Master to feel her defiance. He could choke off her words, but he couldn't force her to hide the fury she felt as she stared at the Were.

Mustapha stared back and Karin could see they understood each other well enough. "Where's Hunter?" he asked her Master.

"My nephew is working," Eric answered. "We have the store employees at the warehouse. There were two who quit or were fired. We've tracked them down. It will be a long night, but we all deserve answers."

"We'll share everything we learn," Pam added. "You have the address. You know you're welcome to send representatives."

"Of course, we are," but Mustapha didn't bother hiding his sarcasm. "That's why you decided to hold the questioning tonight."

"You have a problem with finding swift justice?" Indira hissed. She gestured toward the graveside where Kyle's mother sat surrounded by her surviving children. "We all deserve retribution for our fallen ones."

One of the Weres beside Mustapha bristled and the scent of shifting wafted through the air. If one shifted, the emotionally charged atmosphere would have the rest shifting too. Mustapha drew himself up. "You're right," he said a touch too formally. "It's kind of you to set aside your own mourning to help."

"Yes," Pam answered just as formally, "We're allies, and that's what we're doing: helping."

"My sympathies," Eric repeated. "We are sending a donation to Kyle's mother. It should help pay her bills for the next year or so."

"Pay off," one of the Weres hissed.

It was enough to make Mustapha's next words sound more sincere. "You've done your best, Viking. You've shown respect and you're going the extra mile. They're burying your friend tonight, and you could have gone north with him, but you didn't. There are no problems between us and all demands for vengeance or retribution are satisfied."

Karin could see that didn't sit well with the Packmaster's companions, but her Master bowed slightly, answering, "And for us as well, old friend. What's important is finding out who was behind this. That's where vengeance belongs."

"Agreed," and Mustapha returned the bow. He started turning around but not before giving Karin a hard look. She glared right back. Someday, Master would free her and when he did, she'd be visiting Mustapha Khan and his Pack.

"You won't!" Master had waited until the Weres walked away before leaning forward to hiss in her ear. "You will not harm the Packmaster or his Pack. I command it!" and another set of chains settled around Karin. Her mouth opened but before she could wail, he hissed, "and if you make a sound, you'll be eating silver!"

Karin snapped her mouth shut. She was so angry she was shaking. Pam just rolled her eyes, grabbed her arm and pushed her to follow the rest. "Come on! Time to figure out what happened."

Karin was bundled into the back of one of the cars. Master wouldn't ride with her, which was just as well. He might be forcing her, but she could force back, and seeing him reminded her to do it. Even though the car was crowded, Indira made an effort not to touch her. That was good, too. Karin didn't think she'd ever willingly be touched again.

The trip to the warehouse could be fast, but not tonight. They had to take the highway and somewhere up ahead there'd been an accident. As they crawled along, Karin stared out the window. The clouds that were threatening decided to let loose and Karin allowed her eyes to follow the rain tracking down the windows, ' _like tears_ ,' and she was back in the room at Amy Ludwig's hospital, standing at the foot of his bier.

She'd stood, rooted in place for the full hour as Master's custom demanded. He couldn't force her to light the candles, he'd done that. He'd stood behind her. He told her he was giving her the opportunity to say goodbye. He told her it was important to remember every moment she'd spent with Peter, He told her this vigil honored the memory of a loved one when they fell. At the end of the hour, he'd asked if she wanted a token.

All through that long hour Karin's thoughts fought against each other. The body that lay before her wasn't Peter. The vibrant, talented man who forced her to speak her heart through keeping his own silence was now silent forever. The sparkle was gone from his eyes and his clever fingers would never interpret their emotions again. Somewhere his soul was freed and Karin tried to feel it around her, but she couldn't. All she could feel was cold emptiness, like the corpse laid out before her. Had he been vampire, she could have taken his fangs. But he wasn't. ' _He never will be_ ,' her heart whispered, jabbing her with yet more regret.

"He's gone," she told Master. "There's nothing here worth taking."

Master seemed to understand. He let her walk away and didn't question her decision not to attend her lover's funeral up north. When Sookie pressed, telling Karin she could change her mind, Master cut off his mate, telling her, "Karin has made up her mind, Älskade. Don't ask her again."

When Peter's mother approached her, Pam tried to run interference. It didn't work. Sarah used words that didn't matter anymore, words like 'missing' and 'love.' It was Peter's eyes in Sarah's face that kept Karin from killing the woman.

She refused to return to the house she'd shared with him. She refused to sleep under a roof. Her life was back to the beginning, when she rose from the ground each night, hunting and hungry. Karin knew she was waiting for some signal, and she suspected that signal would bring vengeance.

Another raindrop slipped down the car window and Karin tracked it with her finger. When vengeance came it would fill the void within her, or hollow out what was left. In either case, Karin would be free, and that was what mattered.


	40. Chapter 40 - One Thread Pulls

**Chapter 40 – One Thread Pulls**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

They had the playscape people in the old warehouse toward the back near the tracks. The land behind the warehouse was a ghost town of abandoned buildings that were once small manufacturers and stores. It allowed Supes easy access to the warehouse with enough cover to avoid being seen.

Karin sniffed deeply as they walked through the door. How could you not love that heady combination of fear and flop sweat? When humans gave off that particular perfume it meant you'd won. It might take another hour, maybe two, but somewhere in their little heads they'd already given up.

The vampires hadn't glamoured him. The human was young, maybe in his twenties, and his skin was riddled with acne scars. "I didn't talk to nobody! I know the play set you're talking about. It was nicer than what we usually stock. It was in the back all by itself; special order."

"And you took the call. You knew Rick Northman was coming to pick it up," the vampire prompted. Karin didn't know his name, but she knew he was one of Rubio's.

"I didn't take no call! I was sweeping in the back, like I told you!" the human wailed.

Karin walked straight past them, through the open door toward the back of the room. Hunter was there, standing out of sight, as she'd know he would be. "Well?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hunter was giving her the look they all did now. He was afraid of her. Karin told herself that was good, wishing she really felt that way. Hunter stared at the floor as he told her, "He's exhausted. I'm not sure he's entirely right in the head," and then Karin could see Hunter was weighing whether to say more.

Hunter wasn't complicated. Karin knew all she had to do was wait, so she did. "He's been glamoured," Hunter finally admitted.

"I knew it!" Karin hissed.

"I shouldn't have told you." Hunter shook his head, "Look, I have no way of knowing how long ago it happened. I can feel it in there, but I can't tell what it is."

Karin heard the words but they didn't make sense. There was only one thing that did. "Fucking Russell Edgington!" Karin snarled. "I knew he was behind this!"

In another instant, Rasul was standing with them. "Edgington?" he asked.

Hunter's voice was rising. "Look, I told you! I don't know! The guy out there? He's a fangbanger. He hangs out at Fangtasia. He likes being bitten. The glamour I felt could be anything. You know the vamps around here prefer to glamour their fuck and feeds, especially when they're one-night stands. There's nothing that connects that glamour…"

But Karin wasn't having it. "Finally, the thread we've been searching for." Her words weren't directed to anyone in particular, but Rasul chimed in.

"I'm ready," he proclaimed. "I've been living under this cloud long enough. I help you with Edgington, my name is cleared, once and for all."

Hunter repeated the obvious. "You're not listening to me!"

"Why should anyone?" and Pam entered the increasingly crowded room. Her eyes flicked between Hunter and her sister. "What's this I heard about glamour?"

"The guy in there," Hunter explained. "I can see it, the glamour I mean, but I can't read it, and like I told Karin, no telling how old it is. It could be a fuck and feed. It could be someone wanted him to stop stalking them. It could be anything."

"Aunt Sookie could tell what it is," Hunter reminded them. "Wouldn't take her any time at all!"

"But Sookie's all the way up in Massachusetts," Pam sighed.

Karin couldn't believe it. "Why are you waiting?" she hissed. "You and I both know it was Russell! We're supposed to believe this guy who just happens to be in the right place and has been glamoured isn't part of this?"

"No one's saying that," Pam huffed. "What we are saying is that proving it's connected is important. Think, Karin! Russell is the King of Mississippi. He's almost as old as Eric and he's been King much longer. You don't just level these kinds of accusations. We need proof, then there'll be a hearing. We'll have to be prepared to show what we have in open court to the Pythoness herself."

"Bullshit!" Karin hissed. "So that bastard can lawyer up?"

"Enough!" and it was Master at the door. "We can all hear you," and he stared at Karin. "You know the rules," he scolded. "Our laws are there for our protection and I am sworn to uphold them."

Karin forced her head to bow. "Yes, Master." She twisted her voice into something she hoped Master would believe was her acceptance and she remained bowed over, waiting for him to formally release her.

They stilled around her. She could feel Hunter's discomfort grow. He shifted from foot to foot, and then Master said, "Enough, Karin. Rise and obey."

"As you command," she replied, but she waited to rise until she knew both Master and Pam had gone.

Hunter was still staring, so Karin walked from the room and Rasul followed her. Master and Pam had joined the group surrounding the human. He was crying and he'd wet himself. "So weak!" she snorted.

"Do you think they'll hold him?" Rasul asked, gesturing so she'd know he meant the human.

Karin shook her head. "Too many questions. They'll glamour him again and release him. When the Queen returns, they'll try to pick him up again."

"I suppose," and Rasul jerked his head toward a place in the back. If Master and the others listened, their conversation would still be overheard, but if there was more distance, it was possible the others would be too busy to eavesdrop. Understanding what they were doing, Rasul and Karin settled into their positions, neither speaking until they felt reasonably sure Master and the others were focused on the interrogation. "There is another possibility," Rasul reminded her.

"You mean Mustapha's man?" To the best of her knowledge, the Were who called in sick the day Peter was murdered hadn't been questioned by vampires. It was part of the truce with the Weres and it made Karin bristle.

"Jace," Rasul confirmed the Were.

Karin stared straight ahead. "You know I've been ordered not to harass the Packmaster or any of his Weres." It had been another of Master's commands. Master was determined to keep the peace, which included accepting the Weres' interrogation of their own man.

"You wouldn't harass him," Rasul assured her. "You wouldn't touch him in any way, but, tell me? Did that Command forbid you from being a witness to someone else doing the questioning?"

Karin felt the first wisps of suspicion. "What do you get out of this?" she asked.

"Like I said before, I prove myself. I win back my reputation and I put any idea that I'm still Russell's creature to rest." The both knew it was never that easy, still it met Karin's needs. "I'm surprised Thalia isn't here," Rasul muttered.

"Be happy she isn't," Karin snapped before saying, "No, Master didn't forbid me from witnessing."

Rasul's eyes were on the group interrogating the human. "They're done," he announced. He straightened and started walking away, but as he passed, he whispered, "Be ready. I know where the Were lives. It won't be long."

When she joined the group Master stared at her, but then resumed talking, "Glamour him. When the Queen returns, we'll pick him back up. She has a gift when it comes to dealing with glamour." You could almost feel Hunter recoil and Master must have as well because he added, "Thanks to Hunter, we know it's there. Now, we have a chance to dig further." He did that thing he did where he looked around, making you feel as if you were all part of this with him. "This is good work. It could be our first lead. We'll know soon. Keep digging. Press your sources. There was money involved. No one kills so many without compensation."

"Could it have been the start of a takeover?" Indira asked.

"Why would they have started with Bon Temps?" Rasul shot back. "A real takeover would have started with the Sheriffs. This doesn't have any of the markers."

It was Pam who said what most of them believed. "It feels more like payback."

"Who would hold that kind of grudge?" Karin sneered. There were a number of looks shot her way. Every vampire had a list of those who wished them ill. No one lived a long time in this life without collecting enemies and Eric Northman was no exception.

"What about your progeny?" Indira asked Master. "Could this have been something more personal? Someone who hated Rick?"

Pam snort-laughed. "Baby Fang? He hasn't lived long enough to make friends, let alone enemies!

"Then, someone else…" but Master clearly didn't agree.

"Rick was working at Fangtasia under Rubio's supervision. Mustapha's people were there working with all of them every day. Stackhouse and Merlotte saw them. There were no problems with the locals, no fights." Karin could feel his confusion. "Everyone seemed to like them."

It was a sword to the heart. Karin thought of her life with Peter in Lafayette before they moved to Bon Temps. Peter had been happy there. There were guests in their house. People waved to him on the street. It was the same here, but even more so there, and Karin felt the weight of her guilt settle heavy again. She had insisted they move. It was the women who followed him. She'd hated that. Maybe if she hadn't been so possessive…

"Are you listening?" Master asked.

It snapped her back and when she glared at him, she saw Master wasn't glaring back. He'd known. He'd felt her drifting. "Yes," she answered, less angry than she'd been a second ago.

"I'd like you to rest in Pam's house," he told her.

Karin's jaw worked. She didn't want to explain herself here in front of the others, didn't feel she needed to, but Master could force this. "I've taken a vow," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I won't sleep in another bed until I find them."

Pam understood. Karin wished she could wipe the sympathetic look off her sister's face, but she needed allies. Master sniffed and his nose crinkled. She knew she smelled of dirt and graves, but what did it matter? "You shower at each rising," he told her. "No exceptions."

Indira had the human in her entourage. It seemed the evening was at an end. "You coming?" Hunter asked Pam.

"We're heading to Fangtasia," Pam told Karin. "Why don't you come with us?"

Master watched her. He'd be sitting on his throne tonight, enthralling the vermin. It was expected. There would be people coming in, reporting. It was possible there would be news, but the idea of standing among so many people, laughing, dancing, was too much. He knew the moment her decision was made. "Karin will meet us at the house at first rising," Master announced, and then glanced at Rasul. "Of course, you will be joining us as well."

"Of course, my King," Rasul answered, bowing smooth as silk. He didn't so much as glance Karin's way as he left in Pam's wake, but he didn't need to. They understood each other.

"I expect to hear from Thalia," Master said when it was just the two of them. Thalia hadn't said why or where she was going. Of course, it wasn't as if she owed Karin anything, and Master's words reminded her where Thalia's real loyalties lie. They may have each other's backs when they were abroad, but when it came down to it, Thalia stood with Master.

"I'm sure it will be an enlightening conversation," Karin replied.

"She may have news," Master teased.

Then, that was it. Karin let her temper slip from its leash. "If you have something to tell me, do it!" Karin raged. "If this is about letting me know how few allies I have, mission accomplished! I get it. All I have is you and even that's conditional!"

Master's eyes widened and he reared back. "That was not my intent!" he protested. "You will always have my support and my love." Now it was Karin's turn to be shocked. In all the years she'd been with him, Eric Northman had never used that word. He told her when he was proud. He praised her, but love? It knocked her back. He must have seen it. "You are my daughter," he told her. "I chose you, Karin. I chose you first and if I had it to do again, I would search the world until I found you." He opened his arms and, for a minute, Karin was tempted to find comfort there, but she managed to stay strong and he let his arms drop. "We will find them," Master told her, "whoever was responsible for this, then we will bring them to justice."

That night as she stood on the hill in the cemetery, Karin found herself wishing she'd taken something of Peter's. It was sentimental, foolish even. What good could come of carrying something that had no use in her line of work, but the idea that all she'd have were her memories, no matter how perfect, caused an ache to open in her chest. Tomorrow night they would bury him in ground somewhere north. At least there, the seasons would play over him. He had missed them here, true winter and fall. "Peter!" she called. Nearby, a night bird answered and Karin wondered if somehow, he'd heard her.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Stephen offered her another goblet of blood, but Thalia declined. He had been Tania's Second. After the takeover, Pennsylvania made noises about asserting its control over the New England kingdom, but there was too much distance and not enough interest. Stephen stepped into the void and made the right declarations, and now he lived in Tania's jewel of a palace in Boston's Beacon Hill section.

' _Beggar King_ ,' they called him behind his back. By vampire custom, the title was deserved. He hadn't won the throne in any legitimate way. Instead, he'd fallen into it by being the last vampire standing. "I suppose I could demand payment for allowing your people safe passage," he told Thalia.

Somewhere in the western part of the state, Sookie, Rick, and the rest of their contingent were attending funeral services. No one bothered to ask Stephen's permission, nor had they given him advance notice, but that was the kind of King he was. "You could try," Thalia sniffed, and that ended it. They both knew he couldn't force the issue.

"So, aside from insulting me, what other business brings you to my home?" he asked.

"News that may improve your position." Thalia let the words hang.

Stephen appeared willing to wait but, finally, he tired. Throwing himself down in a chair, he scowled. "Well?"

"Fairies," and Thalia sat as well. "They reside here in your kingdom."

It had the desired effect. Stephen leaned forward, his long nose twitching. "Nonsense! The Fae are gone, crossed over. What are we talking about?"

"Like all myths and legends, the stories of their demise have been…exaggerated." Thalia nodded to the goblet and Stephen quickly poured, setting it beside her. "Hybrids," Thalia explained simply.

"Like your Queen?" Thalia wasn't surprised he knew about Sookie. Most did these days.

"Even more Fae than Sookie Northman," and Thalia knew the hook was set.

"What may I do to help you?" Thalia allowed herself a small smile. The idea of approaching the Rhode Island compound on her own was daunting. From what she could tell, these half-Fae had resources. They'd had connections and enough money to hire kidnappers in England. Their companies were publicly traded. Their faces were photographed alongside human politicians.

"A few fighters to join me? I don't expect trouble, but I need to speak with them, and you know the Fae. They appreciate a good show." Had she been making this pitch to an older monarch, Thalia's request would have earned her some well-deserved scorn, but this was Stephen.

"Of course!" he beamed before adding the obvious. "I've never met a Fae."

' _And if you had, you wouldn't have agreed so easily_ ,' Thalia thought. This trip would probably result in at least one final death. If she had others with her, it lowered the odds that the death would be hers. Too many wrote the Fae off as ethereal, effeminate creatures. Thalia remembered them as they were, fierce, merciless fighters. ' _Scorpions_ ,' she thought, ' _Willing to stab themselves if it meant they could kill you in the process._ ' These Cranes might be hybrids, but the cold, conniving nature Sookie described sounded pure Fae to Thalia.

"Do you think they have gold?" Stephen asked. Thalia almost laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she purred. "They consort with all kinds of creatures. Who knows what treasures they've amassed in their mansion?" Thalia could almost see Stephen conjuring pictures of leprechauns and pots of gold. She couldn't envision him lasting more than a decade. "Maybe you should come with us?" It was a spur of the moment invitation and he answered as she would have predicted.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I'm King! I need to remain here." She was sure she smelled a faint whiff of cowardice after he exclaimed, "My people need me and that means I can't leave the City. Of course, you understand."

"Of course," and Thalia made a bow. The Viking would have called her out for her sarcasm, but not Stephen.

"You'll have three of my best fighters!" he beamed. "No one can match my warriors. Meet me here tomorrow night and we will finalize your plans."

"I'm used to picking my own people," Thalia growled. Her pretend protest had the desire effect.

"Do you doubt me?" Stephen pulled himself up. It was pathetic, but Thalia just bowed again. She knew he'd trot out his best now. There were probably a few vampires left in his palace from Tania's time who were worth something. The smart ones would try to dodge this assignment, but Stephen's pride had been pricked. He'd consider it a matter of honor and anyone foolish enough, or strapped with enough debt to still be under his rule, would be honor-bound to obey their King.

The vampire-friendly hotel was only a few blocks from the Palace. Thalia had stayed here many times, but never had she seen it so quiet. There had been a time when Boston was the northern hub of vampire activity. Now, that honor belonged to New York. "Messages?" she asked at the desk.

The human removed a few slips of paper. Though old-fashioned, taking messages on paper rather than leaving voice mails on hotel phones, nevertheless, this suited Thalia. Paper could be burned. Recordings had a way of resurrecting themselves at awkward times. "Will you need anything else?" the human asked. It was in the lift of his eyebrow. Thalia knew what he was offering, but she made a habit of never feeding where she slept. It only took a stare and the human dropped his eyes and decided to get busy with something else.

Thalia read the message from Pam on her way to her suite. The news wasn't heartening, but Thalia wasn't altogether surprised. It was what convinced her she was right. This was too well-covered to have been conceived by vampires. Russell Edgington was fully capable of the savagery of attack. What he wasn't capable of was keeping his mouth shut about it. Thalia couldn't think of a vampire who was. It was in their nature to preen and boast of their victories.

Settling on the bed, Thalia opened Nigel's message next. Nigel was her factor in England and currently serving as her conduit to the spy she'd placed in Charles', England's vampire King's court. Edward Madden and his English King had turned up too often in her affairs. First there'd been the night she picked up Rick Northman and his mate in Liverpool. The Fae attacked and although Edward Madden seemed surprised, it was possible it had all been an act. Then, there were the inquiries made about dhampirs, which research drew her back to Europe. Madden was in the middle of that, too.

Thalia knew Edward Madden as an opportunist, but twice in some way connected to Rick Northman was too much for coincidence. ' _Nothing new_ ,' Nigel's message read. ' _They are getting ready for a Summit. Spain is hosting. There is a lot of activity around shifting investments, trying to second guess Brexit_."

Charles was greedy and Edward Madden had a reputation for financial wizardry. It seemed unlikely either would be able to spare the time or attention for something like this. Thalia considered letting the spy go, but then decided against it. ' _A few more weeks won't hurt_ ,' she thought, making a mental note to renew payments.

Next, Thalia pulled out the sketch Pam provided her of the grounds and entrance to the Crane's Rhode Island estate. It was annoying, not being able to use either Google Earth or drone technology to gather more detailed surveillance, but nothing electronic worked when it came to Fae. Thalia picked up her phone again, texting the contact from Wellesley College.

It was a long shot. She'd been someone who worked with Fran Miller when the witch lectured at Wellesley. Thalia had come into the idea when she remembered stories Rick told her about Brigid's mother being a Wellesley girl and how Elizabeth Crane, Brigid's Fae grandmother, used her money to try to hurt the university. It prompted Thalia to ask Sookie if she remembered any of Fran's contacts and that led to several more stories about Sookie's time in Boston. Fran Miller had maintained several friendships from her Wellesley days, people Sookie and Rick had met, including the former Head of Admissions. Thalia was scheduled to meet this woman, Grace Adler, at a tea room in Boston before she headed back to Stephen's palace to meet her 'troops.'

The confirmation came through rather quickly and Thalia sighed, laying back on her bed. It would still be many hours before her rest claimed her and she decided to use that time productively to review all she knew about the events leading up to the attack; however, as hard as Thalia tried, she found her thoughts returning again and again to Karin. She remembered the woman she'd known over the centuries and she compared her to the woman she knew now. It was a theme in books, the power of love, one Thalia had always considered a foolish myth until now. Karin was scattered and wrecked and it offended Thalia that something so human could destroy someone she admired.

"I will never love," Thalia said aloud, and she knew she would do whatever was necessary to be certain it was a promise she would keep.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

The tearoom in Boston was crowded and over-warm, the air heavy with humid, brewing leaves and sugar. Thalia's eyes swept over the restaurant, taking in those who likely lived close by and those who were obvious tourists. Then her eyes fastened on a gray-haired woman seated at a table for two. She was elegant in a way that old money shapes people. Her hair was just so and her posture was perfect. Thalia didn't bother to ask. She knew.

"Grace Adler," she said as she seated herself and, in the next moment, she smelled it. "You're a witch."

"Don't be so surprised," Grace replied. "Fran was my dearest friend and, by now, you should know witches are never so happy as when they're in each other's company."

"You might have warned me." Thalia waved away the waiter, then settled back in her chair, leaning as far away as she could without drawing attention.

Grace seemed to find it amusing. "It's not contagious!" she teased before looking around. "Or, are you worried you'll be seen with me? Consorting with witches is a punishable offense for your kind these days, isn't it?"

"It's not like before," Thalia acknowledged.

"Well whose fault is that?" There was no accusation in Grace's tone. She simply smoothed a non-existent wrinkle from the tablecloth in front of her and picked up her thin teacup again.

Thalia waited, but it seemed she'd finally met her match. Grace Adler seemed perfectly content to allow the silence to stretch between them. When Thalia felt the growl growing in her throat, Grace simply started a leisurely perusal of the room around them. "What do you think of that woman's hat?" she asked. "I'm not sure I approve of fascinators on woman after a certain age. It makes one look so needy, don't you think?"

"I'd like to know more about Elizabeth Crane," Thalia announced. "I'd like to know more about all the hybrids. Is that something you know anything about?"

"It was tragic, what happened to her granddaughter," Grace replied. That made Thalia lean forward, but Grace just sniffed. "I do seem to be surprising you a great deal this evening, but I don't understand why you would feel that way. As I told you, Fran was my friend. Rick is her godson. He spent a great deal of time here in Boston, so, of course, I spent time with him, too. You should know I'm very fond of both Rick and his mother. So, what should I call her? Queen Sookie? That is her proper title, I suppose?"

Thalia was having a hard time deciding whether she liked this woman. "Queen Sookie," she answered, knowing how much the Viking's mate would hate it.

"Liar!" Grace laughed. "I can't see Sookie liking that kind of formality one little bit," and she relaxed her shoulders just enough for Thalia to notice. "I suppose you're wondering if Elizabeth Crane had anything to do with that terrible business," Grace guessed.

"Relations between she and her granddaughter were strained," Thalia replied.

Grace tipped her head back just so as she considered how to answer. "I suppose that would be one way to say it," she mused. Her eyes focused as she started talking. "You had to see Elizabeth with Barbara, her daughter, Brigid's mother. Barbara was the best of her kind, so bright and charming… charismatic. You couldn't help but love her. I never met Brigid, but I saw photos at Fran's home. Brigid and her Mother looked very much alike. That must have been a stab to Elizabeth Crane's icy heart!"

It was hard for Thalia not to get caught in Grace's own easy charm. She was to all appearances a blue-blood, right down to the accent, but her words told a different story. "Is this a witch thing?" she asked. "Your lack of civility when it comes to those you don't like?"

Grace almost looked pleased. "It might be! I like to think that witches see things for what they are, right down to their most essential elements. It makes communication so much easier, don't you think?"

"And what would you say are Elizabeth Crane's most essential elements?" Thalia asked.

"You do think she had something to do with this, don't you?" Grace pressed.

"I don't know," Thalia replied, and then she looked around, wondering who else might be listening in.

"Don't bother," Grace told her. "I placed a dampening spell on our conversation the minute you sat down. It's why the waiter hasn't been by to freshen my pot," and Grace pointed at the teapot resting near her. "We'll be a foggy memory to everyone here, just part of the experience of high tea." Grace poured just a half-cup before lifting the top of the pot and sighing. "It is inconvenient, though. I quite like this blend," and then she laid her hands in her lap. "I'm not sure I believe that Elizabeth Crane would harm her own granddaughter, regardless of any bad blood that might be between them. Elizabeth is a rare bitch, but she's fierce about her family. She actually talks about them in terms of bloodlines. She was devastated when Barbara rebelled. I think she always believed Barbara would regret her decision and come back to the family fold eventually, but then there was that accident. Elizabeth was furious. It was grief, of course, but it triggered a second round of retribution against the College. You see, she blamed Wellesley for allowing her daughter to meet the Irish person in the first place, so when Barbara died with him, it just reminded Elizabeth of the how this all started. She contacted donors and made things uncomfortable for a few months, but eventually her temper eased and her meddling stopped."

"Why didn't you just spell her?" Thalia asked. It was kind of a low blow, but Grace seemed to find it amusing.

"You really don't understand magic, do you?" Grace observed. "It's not as easy as all that and placing spells on Supernatural beings is particularly tricky. Creatures like the Cranes have so much magic anyway. They detect it almost immediately and despite all their manners, they aren't above hunting you down and killing you for toying with them. Playing with that bunch carries enough risk for any lifetime."

The two women eyed each other. Thalia knew she was expected at Stephen's shortly. "So, you don't believe they were involved?" Thalia recapped and she started to get up.

"Oh, but you do," Grace countered, "and you need something more from me, which is fine, because I'd like something from you, too."

Thalia found herself settling back again as she asked, "What is it you think I want from you that you haven't already provided?"

"You need me to provide a protection spell," Grace answered. "You don't know who was behind this terrible tragedy. It's taken loved ones from Eric Northman's family and threatened his children. I heard about the baby. I'm sure she's beautiful, and nothing's more vulnerable than an infant."

Thalia couldn't help herself. She glanced around the room, half-expecting to see vampires discovering her here in the company of witches. "It wouldn't have occurred to me to ask for that, but a protection spell would allow all of us to rest easier," Thalia confessed.

"I'd be happy to oblige, but I will name my own price," Grace said, wiping her hands on the napkin. "Sookie and her husband are traveling the country making the case for vampires to receive equal treatment from humans. I've seen their interviews and they're very persuasive." When she was sure she had Thalia's attention, Grace said, "I want them to use those same skills to convince vampires that witches are not the enemy."

"I have no doubt Sookie would try, seeing as you are such good friends," Thalia drawled, "but I don't think even she can change the minds of vampires."

"She could try…" Grace started.

"Perhaps you don't appreciate the danger you'd bring to them," Thalia hissed. "There were vampires ready to condemn Sookie just because there was a hint of her being involved with witches."

"It is my price," Grace declared, laying her napkin across her plate.

"I can ask," Thalia shrugged, "but, at the moment, I have other concerns. Soon, I will confront Elizabeth Crane, someone, as you've pointed out, more than capable of killing. If I don't survive, I won't be passing that message to my Queen, so, any last words of advice?"

"Don't ring the bell when you go there," Grace sniffed.

"And you're sure she had nothing to do with this?" Thalia asked one last time.

"No, I'm not sure," Grace confessed, "but killing one of her own would run counter to everything I know about Elizabeth Crane. I don't think it was them." Thalia rose and Grace rose as well. "You won't forget? You will ask Sookie?"

' _Fat chance_ ,' Thalia thought, but aloud she replied, "If I don't meet my final death, I will."


	41. Chapter 41 - Breadcrumbs

**Chapter 41 – Breadcrumbs**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Fuck! No fists!" Karin hissed.

Rasul managed to pull back in time, but just barely. "You know he knows!"

"I'm sure he does," Karin assured him, "but we have to return him tonight and we can't afford to inflict anything we can't heal."

Jace, the Were who'd left Kyle covering double duty at the Bon Temps house, was tied to a chair in front of them. Rasul had used his knife primarily as a persuader. This kind of interrogation was tricky. Jace had already been questioned once by his Pack and cleared. Master agreed to accept those findings and he declared that to be his command, but it didn't satisfy Karin. Together, she and Rasul had slipped away from the others and picked up Jace on his way to his gym. Karin couldn't touch him. Her Maker's command forbade it, so the questioning fell to Rasul. Complicating matters, they needed to return Jace, glamoured, and none the wiser within the next hour or there'd be hell to pay. That meant using vampire saliva to heal him, but not too much. Some vampire scent could be written off as a sexual encounter. More than a whiff would raise alarms.

Vampire saliva worked quickly, but if the wound was too deep, saliva wouldn't be enough. Actual blood would be a dead giveaway and Karin didn't want to think about the consequences if Master found out. "We need to try something else," she growled.

They both eyed the Were, who eyed them right back. ' _If looks could kill_ ,' Karin thought. She felt the familiar warmth she felt anytime she saw that glare from her victims. It challenged her to change up her tactics, and so, she did.

"You look so pretty that way," Karin purred, blowing the Were a kiss. "His wife," she said to Rasul. "You know where she lives. Go pick her up! Maybe if we tickle her…"

In an instant, Rasul was gone and the look on the Were's face had gone from hatred to pure panic. "You don't need to hurt her!" he stumbled.

' _Good!_ ' Karin thought, stalking closer. "I don't suppose we do. I remember seeing her at the funeral. She didn't look that healthy. I generally don't like hurting women, but these are special circumstances. If only you'd tell us what we want to know."

"I'll say anything you want!" Jace mewled. "Just tell me what you want to hear! I'll confess. Just leave her alone!"

For one agonizing moment, it wasn't Jace in the chair. It was Peter and he was begging for her life. Karin reared back, her emotions twisting and roiling like snakes in a basket. "Just tell us the truth!" She meant her words to sound threatening, but they didn't. They sounded as though she was pleading.

"We're were making a baby!" Jace exclaimed, and then he started to cry. "We've been trying, but it isn't working. She has that kit, you know, the one that tells you when to get busy." His face crumpled and he started weeping in earnest. "She was there, you know, and so I called in. I never thought it would end up like this! I wish I'd gone!" he told her. "How can I look at any baby of mine and know Kyle died so I could get it?"

Karin had done enough interrogations to know the ring of truth when she heard it. "Let him go," she whispered.

Rasul returned. He'd never actually left. "I'll dump him in his car," he told her.

"Don't make it cheating," Karin sighed. "Glamour him to believe it was a prank, something he just wants to laugh off."

Rasul stared, but he didn't question her. He freed the Were and pulled him upright, capturing his eyes before he started licking the cuts he'd made. He hesitated once more, but Karin shook her head. "Don't ask," she groaned. "Just do it."

Sighing, Karin picked up her knife. She balanced it on its point before flipping it, end on end. Balance, flip, catch, balance. Over and over, staring at the chair, seeing Peter's eyes, warm and teasing. ' _He's ruined me!_ ' she thought. She wondered how she'd ever return to her job. What kind of assassin let her prey go just because they gave her a pretty story?

When Rasul returned an hour later, he found her there, flicking varnish from the chair with the point of her knife. "Is it done?" she asked.

"No one the wiser," he replied. He watched her before hunkering down. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I think I've lost my edge," Karin confessed. He didn't say anything and, in that moment, Karin liked Rasul better. "I really don't believe that Were had anything to do with it," and then Karin sighed. "I feel like we've reached a dead end. The store human may know something, but Hunter thinks not. There's no scent to follow at the house. Ludwig cut up the bodies and examined them and didn't come up with one clue." Karin sighed again. "It's like whoever did this came out of thin air and disappeared into it again."

"Well, we both know that's not possible," Rasul shrugged. "It's like anything else. When we figure it out, we'll wonder why we didn't see the answer all along."

That made Karin smile. "You're right," and she shifted her knife into its carrier. "We need to come at this from another angle."

Rasul seemed to have come to the same conclusion. "We're trying to trace it from this end. Why don't we start at the other end?"

"What do you mean?" Karin asked.

"We have friends in Russell's court… or should I say a friend." It didn't take Karin long to figure it out.

"Heidi!" and then Karin shook her head. "There's no way we can reach her. She's been spying for Stan Davis and from what I hear, she's gone fairly silent. Pam thinks it's because Russell has her under surveillance."

"I agree," Rasul grinned. "We can't contact her, but we know someone who can." When Karin didn't answer right away, he added, "Someone who has a reason to want to contact her? Someone she wants to see, someone who wants to see her?"

"Hunter!" and Karin's eyes narrowed. "If Russell's watching her, message passing could get her killed!"

"I'm not talking about passing information," Rasul purred. "I'm talking about instructions on how to get in. What would be more natural than lovers planning an assignation? Even if they're caught, it's not as if the relationship wasn't known."

Karin shook her head, "Russell could still decide Hunter's a spy. We're talking about Master's nephew!"

"We're talking about a human in thrall to a vampire," Rasul countered. "The human will be fine and he'll show us the way through the defenses. Once we know the way in…"

"Edgington's done," Karin concluded.

"Edgington's done," Rasul echoed.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

The moon etched the trees with icy light. Shadows were everywhere and the wind made the leaves in the branches rustle and roar. "Keep low!" Thalia hissed.

As he'd promised, Stephen provided her four fighters. Three were terrible. Not one of them was over ten years old and all were turned after the Revelation. That meant they barely knew how to defend themselves. Since the Revelation, the rulers here in the United States stopped drilling their vassals. They might provide small arms training to their guards, but even then, only the Viking still required sword training. What Thalia knew was that for this kind of work, guns were of no help. Sharp blades made for silent kills and if the house was full of enemies, those few seconds of surprise could mean the difference between evening the odds or facing a shitstorm.

Beside her, one of the hapless ones managed to click his firearm against his belt again, making a distinct noise. She growled, to which he whispered, ' _Sorry!_ ' for the tenth time. ' _I'm sure you will be sorry!_ ' Thalia thought. She was certain that before the night was done, at least one of these fools would manage to shoot the others. It was like traveling with a troupe of clowns.

But then, there was the fourth. He was Gregor from the steppes. She'd heard of him, although she'd thought he was finally dead. Her information was wrong.

It didn't take long to realize that Gregor was one of those vampires who'd done better in less civilized times. He was stuck in New England, working off his debt to the throne. He wasn't smart enough to figure out how to manage his money. He'd probably done well enough when wealth was measured by the weight of your gold bag, but clearly the concept of bank accounts, interest, and investment was beyond him. What's worse, he was crippled with an over-sized idea of his own self-worth and a stubborn pride that couldn't be bothered to ask for help.

Now, he was a bristling bag of self-pity, and that didn't bode well. If there was one small grace in Gregor being part of her team, it was that he'd heard of her, too. What's more, he respected her, and as long as Thalia played him against the others, she could keep them all moving forward.

"It's too quiet," she hissed, then remembering herself, turned to Gregor. "Don't you think?" she asked.

"Not that these children would notice," Gregor snarled softly, "but then, they aren't strong fighters, like us!"

"We know what we're doing!" Frank, one of the more stupid ones protested.

"Quiet!" Thalia hissed. That, combined with a shove from Gregor, had the desired effect. She stabbed her finger at the one called Henry. "You, come with me!" she ordered before turning back to Gregor. "Watch my back. Signal me if you see anything."

Gregor gave her a blank stare. She wondered if he even carried a cell phone. "Appoint one of them your signalman," she told him. When I get near the house, I'll send a text."

Gregor looked relieved, which answered Thalia's question. She figured this might be the last time she'd see the old vampire. No one this out of touch with their times ever lasted long. When she was sure Gregor and the other two would stick where she put them, Thalia signaled to Henry to move ahead. "It should be just to the other side of this tree cover," she hissed.

Her vampire companion managed to move quietly enough and within a few minutes, they were standing on the edge of the clearing, looking at the outline of the dark, silent house. The sound of the ocean was louder and the moonlight shone dully off the waves. "Had to be moonlight!" he sighed as they looked across the expanse of flat grass that stretched between them and the house. As they watched, a man with a dog on a leash came around the side of the house and walked forward, his flashlight shining ahead of him. "Guards!" Henry exclaimed.

Thalia gave her companion a sour look. She wished Gregor was with them. He would have cuffed Captain Obvious across the head. She couldn't afford that kind of discipline. Henry needed to listen to her and at the moment, he thought they were friends. Thalia squatted and Henry followed, and they stayed there until they were sure it was only one guard. They watched him walk the dog back and forth, pausing for the dog to relieve itself on various bushes and markers. After a while, the guard tugged at the dog and they walked around the side of the house. The vampires heard the sound of a door opening and then the closing click. "Probably has a station inside," Thalia suggested.

"Bet he only comes outside when his dog needs to piss," Henry added.

Thalia shrugged, "He might have a schedule. It doesn't matter. He's done his outside checking and he'll probably take a few minutes to settle down. That means his attention will be elsewhere."

"I'm surprised the dog didn't smell us," Henry chuckled.

It was everything Thalia had to not hit him. "Did you smell the dog?" she asked.

"Sure," Henry shrugged.

"Why do you think that is?" Thalia asked as she plucked a blade of grass and held it in front of Henry's face. The minute she let it go, it blew across her companion's cheek.

For all he was ignorant, Henry wasn't stupid. "The wind," he correctly guessed. "It's coming off the ocean."

"Text the others and have them join us," Thalia ordered.

There were five noises Thalia counted that should have meant their final death by the time they were all assembled at the treeline. The other two shifted to squat beside her and far away from Gregor. For his part the large Lithuanian was looking surly. "You okay?" she asked him.

"They are stupid!" Gregor grunted.

Thalia agreed, but that was no way to bring a team together, so instead, she scolded, "A lack of experience doesn't condemn anyone. We all learned."

"I know how to fight!" Frank grumbled beside her. Thalia hoped he'd be the first to fall.

Instead, she pointed at the house. "Not sure if there's anyone home. One guard with a dog. He's inside. Not sure if he's on a schedule. Could be cameras."

"Any sign of wards?" Gregor asked.

"Pam Ravenscroft didn't report any witchcraft when she was here previously," Thalia assured him. "If it was me, I'd have placed them here, at the tree line, but I don't feel any resistance."

Henry scoffed, "Wards? Why bother? Witches are so unreliable!"

"Idiot!" Gregor hissed, but Thalia had had enough.

"Let's go!" she commanded, and then started moving at vamp speed across the moonlit grass. Frank was faster and without waiting for the rest of them, reached the door around the side and pulled it open. He was greeted with a combination of gunshot and snarling dog. ' _So, there are cameras_ ,' Thalia thought as she watched Gregor grab the dog and shake it once. The guard was fumbling with his shotgun. Henry finished him and all went quiet.

"Silver!" Frank wailed. His chest was peppered with dozens of small, smoking holes.

"Maybe something smart can get in you now!" and Gregor made a wheezing sound Thalia took for laughter.

"Come on!" Frank groaned again. "This shit hurts!"

"Shut him up!" Thalia ordered. She turned to the third of the Stooges. "You! Take Frank back to the car. You have the number for medical. Give them the location of the crossroads and drop him off, then get back here. If you make me walk all the way back to the safe house, I will hunt you down!" She tossed the car keys and turned, heading further into the house.

"No one here," Gregor said in a normal voice.

Thalia's lips inched up. It seemed the hulking vampire had assumed the 'Captain Obvious' mantle. All around them, the house had that distinct scent of air that hadn't moved in a while. Dust had been given time to settle. She wasn't surprised to see sheets draped over furniture. She thought of the bodies they'd left in the side room.

"You know anything about electronics?" she asked Henry. He gave what might have been a nod, so Thalia continued. "See if you can figure out where the cameras are feeding. There should be a screening room somewhere. See if you can tell if the feed from the camera is just local or if its feeding somewhere else."

"You think we get company?" Gregor asked. It was the first smart question he'd asked in a while.

"We should hurry," Thalia answered. Together, they ghosted from room to room, checking for any sign, but it was clear the Fae had cleared out. There were no personal items left, only furniture. Still, there was some faint scent and it kept Thalia moving, clearing the first floor and then heading upstairs.

She found it in the far bedroom. There, in front of the window, was a table. The scent came from a pair of old-fashioned women's evening gloves. They were long and white and the woman who once wore them must have had thin arms. When Thalia touched them, they released even more Fae scent into the room. "They knew vampires would come looking," Thalia said aloud.

Under the gloves was a stack of photographs. Thalia turned them toward the moonlight. The first showed a woman Thalia didn't know, but the second was a picture of Brigid. There was another photo of Brigid, this time in a city, and the next showed Brigid with Rick. What followed were a series of photos from Bon Temps showing a heavily pregnant Brigid. The last was a photo of Diana. Thalia squinted, trying to see something that would tell her where the photo was taken, but there seemed to be no clues, only the face of the baby she recognized taking up the entire frame.

"What is it?" Gregor asked.

"I need to get back!" Thalia hissed, and turning, photos in hand, she ran.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

He'd been drifting for the past hour. Somewhere, during his downtime, Eric heard the echoes of a baby's cry and angry voices. ' _Rick,_ ' he realized. When he and Sookie spoke last night, Sookie told him their son wasn't happy about the idea of moving back into the New Orleans palace with his daughter.

' _He thinks it's a bad idea for a child to grow up among vampires_ ,' his mate told him. Eric couldn't disagree but, at the same time, the thought of his son and granddaughter not having the protection of his walls and guards didn't sit well, either.

Eric pried open his eyes. It was quiet at the moment. He looked at the empty spot on the bed beside him. He knew she'd be just outside the chamber door, resting in her travel coffin. Neither of them liked traveling in coffins. It was the loss of control, but the alternative was waiting for tonight and losing another five hours they might have spent together in flights and baggage transfers. ' _Come home!_ ' he'd grumbled, and Sookie had.

It didn't matter that he was groggy, or that walking made his feet drag as if he was walking through wet sand. Eric pushed himself outside the chamber door. He leaned against the sleek, gray surface, feeling for her, but Sookie was still too far away. It took several fat-fingered tries to get the combination right, but then the lid released and he raised it. They'd spared no expense on her coffin and the cover lifted smoothly and completely away from her travel space. "Lover!" he crooned.

Leave it to Sookie. She was resting in a delightful red teddy, her breasts slightly askew under the lace. Her legs seemed longer and she'd worn red heels. He thought she must have bought this piece when she was in Massachusetts and he wondered when she found the time. He took a minute to trace the outline where her flesh met the lines of her garment. "Welcome home!" he purred before leaning over and lifting her in his arms. He carried her to their bedchamber and let her drop on the bed.

She'd dropped a shoe in transit and her breasts flopped out. Eric stifled a chuckle. In the romance novels his mate insisted on reading, the handsome stranger would have made the transfer to the sound of birds chirping and angels singing, but that wasn't reality. Reality was body parts that didn't stay in place. Still, Eric appreciated the effort Sookie had made, so he went about the job of arranging her limbs and tucking things back in place so her outfit covered all the right places. He felt himself harden and he settled back beside her, stroking twice before reaching for his phone. She was quite delectable and he was more than willing to have her rise and fulfill the promise that red teddy was making. He checked again, but still she was too far. It would be at least another hour, and so Eric threw his arm behind his head and started thumbing through messages.

Thalia's was first. They'd talked last night once she'd dropped off her 'hapless' crew. She'd filled him in on the Rhode Island trip and described the photos. Now they were scanned and attached to her report. Eric forwarded the message to Maxwell. He'd know who could be trusted to blow them up, searching for clues. The fact that the Fae had been surveilling Bon Temps was at once a surprise and a harsh reminder to never discount the obvious. Bon Temps had reeked of Fae. They'd assumed it was just Brigid. Amy Ludwig had supported that assumption, and they'd overlooked what was right in front of their faces.

Eric thumbed to the photo of Diana. It was as Thalia described, a close-up of the baby's face. The photographer had used some sort of effect to blur out the background around her. Instead, the photo showcased his granddaughter's bright blue eyes and slightly open mouth. Eric examined Diana's features. The photo was recent. She'd only recently learned to focus on her surroundings and in this photo, she seemed aware of the camera. ' _How close were you?_ ' Eric wondered. He found himself growling. With today's technology and long-distance lenses, it could have been taken anywhere, but Eric was betting Kyle's funeral. The light would have been right, and a stranger wouldn't have been noticed. Eric reviewed every memory he had of that day, but none included a person with a camera. "Fuck a zombie!" he swore softly.

He went back to Thalia's report. There was little in it she hadn't already told him. The house was abandoned. It was still owned by the same shell corporation, and wasn't listed for sale, so the Cranes weren't planning on running forever. Still, time for the Fae was a fluid thing. 'Temporary' in their world could stretch for hundreds of years. ' _What were you doing?_ ' Eric wondered. He thumbed back through the photos. In most, Brigid was smiling. Even the one with his son was a happy moment.

"I don't like that they were being watched any more than you do," Thalia had told him last night, "but we have no proof that they meant to harm anyone. It's obvious they were close. Anyone this close for this period of time could have attacked Rick and Brigid at any time, but they didn't."

It was a puzzle and right now, Eric had too many puzzles. Two messages further down the email scroll was the follow-up from Mustapha Khan demanding an update on the investigation. The Packmaster was accusing vampires of harassing his man and Eric had a sinking feeling he was right. Karin remained sullen, but he'd felt a lessening of her anger last night. He was sure she and Rasul were together, and that spelled trouble.

"What am I going to do about her, Lover?" he absently asked his resting mate. He'd hoped Karin's anger would begin to diminish but, if anything, it seemed to be increasing. In those first nights, Eric now realized Karin's despair had taken the edge from her rage. He knew the stages of mourning as well as any person, but leave it to his daughter. She was jumping past sorrow and doubling down on her fury, blaming everything and everyone for taking Peter from her. He knew she'd begun hiding things from him, using her emotions to blanket the bond he'd reasserted. He found himself hissing before he caught himself. He glanced at Sookie, chuckling as he said, "Children! They always seem to find the way to do that thing that irritates us the most!"

It came to him in an instant, how Karin's duplicity was so like his own. He'd learned hundreds of ways to shield himself from his own Maker. Why should Karin be any different? It wasn't a comforting thought, comparing himself with Appius in any way, and Eric stroked himself again. ' _She shouldn't be forcing me to do this!_ ' he thought. ' _She is old enough to control herself!_ ' but as much as he was irritated with Karin, he couldn't really blame her. She'd been caught by her emotions, even as he had. He glanced at the woman resting beside him. "It is a sickness," he said, using Appius' own words, but he knew loving was a sickness which he never wished cured.

"Still, Lover," he continued, talking to his resting wife, "If Karin and Rasul have been disobeying my orders, there will need to be a punishment." He'd threatened silvering and with a sigh, Eric supposed he'd need to carry out that threat or not be taken seriously the next time. "I wish Thalia was here," he sighed again. He'd asked his friend to return, but she'd told him she had another avenue she wished to explore. She was flying back to England. "I suppose I'll have to ask Pam," he grumbled, and texted his other daughter, asking her to secure Karin for questioning.

Further down, there was what looked like a spam message, but it was really their signal that Stan Davis had written. Eric had asked again about Heidi and Russell Edgington. He thumbed out to his browser, and then brought up the secure site, keying in codes and passwords that allowed access to Stan's answer.

' _Greetings,_ ' the message started. ' _Our mutual friend is still in place, but she reports no unusual activity. Russell was gone for several days around the time your people were attacked, but everyone believes he and Betty Jo were visiting a spa. They took their usual retinue. He continues to bitch about you and your Queen, accusing you of all kinds of things. I understand your latest television interview had him throwing things at the screen. Good job! Too bad he didn't stumble and accidentally stake himself_.'

' _Yes_ ,' Eric thought, closing down the message. ' _Too bad_.' Not proof. Not proof of innocence, either.

Beside him, Sookie was starting to rise. She was still in her rest, but the first stirrings were asserting themselves. Eric stroked himself again. He'd be ready when her eyes opened and he realized with a start how much he needed his wife. It had been too long and he was stressed. He hoped she would understand, but looking at the red lace, he was sure she would. "I hope you aren't too fond of that outfit," he growled, turning back to business.

Hunter Savoy's note was next. He was telling Eric and Sookie he was returning to Iowa earlier than expected. He was making arrangements and was leaving tonight. Eric paused mid-stroke, using his other hand to thumb a little further down his emails. He opened the message from Phoebe Gold again. The Queen informed Eric she'd granted Hunter a two-month leave. _'He needs to grieve with his family_ ,' the Iowa Queen wrote. Eric knew a leave of that length from a vampire required both conversation and negotiation. There must have been an agreement and Eric wondered what prompted his nephew to cut short his plans. For some reason, Eric thought of Karin. It was possible Hunter's natural high spirits were dampened by Karin's situation. She was a black cloud that spread over everyone anytime she walked in a room, and Eric wondered if she had a part in Hunter's decision.

' _Finding out why this happened would help_ ,' Eric reminded himself, and then he threw his phone on the bedside table. Three weeks and he felt no closer to the truth! "Where are they?" he growled into the air. "Why did this happen?" Sookie was closer, but so was Eric's feeling of guilt. His people, his progeny, looked to him, but he was helpless to help them! Karin hated him. Pam doubted him. Mustapha accused him and rightly so. "I am failing!" he growled, and then Sookie moved.

She knew. He felt it the minute their eyes connected and he didn't hesitate. When she'd been human, this would have been out of the question, but she was vampire now and this was how they mated.

Her eyes narrowed and then she turned her head, baring her neck to him. He struck, using his fangs to keep her in place as his hands ripped the lace from her. She reached for him, but he struck her hand away, pushing her legs open for him. "Eric!" she called. She might have been asking him to slow down, but he decided to interpret it as permission. She wasn't ready and it took a few strokes before he was seated within her.

She knew what he needed. Sookie's nails sank into his chest, then ran up and over his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

It wasn't enough. He lifted his head, her blood thick in his mouth. He rolled, bringing her with him, standing to push her against the wall. Her back hit hard and he looked down to see her eyes glowing just before she sank her fangs into his chest, piercing his nipple. He roared and the quick bloom of pain allowed his nature to pull him forward. Her hands scrabbled, her nails scratched, and then her head was back again and he considered sinking his fangs into her once more. She was wet enough now, but he still wasn't satisfied. He braced her against him again, carrying her, impaled on his length to the settee. It took a matter of seconds to whip her around, landing her on her knees, pushing her forward so her head and arms hung over the couch's arm. "I want you!" he growled, kicking her legs apart and slapping her cheek before positioning himself and slamming home again.

She reached under them and he felt her fingers squeezing him, reaching for his balls. "Mine!" he chanted and she was. When he pulled her hair, she turned her head, her lips begging for his. When he slapped her ass, her pussy clamped down on him. "I am…" he growled.

"Mine!" Sookie growled in return. She pushed her hips back, causing him to stagger backward and she used his surprise to turn herself around. She reached out, her fingers gripping his cock tight, squeezing until his eyes watered. When he groaned, she softened her hand. Sookie held his eyes as she slipped to her knees. Her mouth hovered mere inches from him, her fangs glistening. He knew she could inflict pain, but his Sookie knew that tonight he needed to control their play. She retracted her fangs and instead flattened her tongue, licking the length of him. "Master," she cooed before taking him into her mouth.

It was enough to break his momentum, but only for a moment. He drew himself up, cupping her cheek as she started to bob over him. He tried to fall into the steady rhythm but his nature wanted more. He needed to control, and so he threaded his fingers through her hair, using his grip to control her speed and his depth. His Sookie knew this game and when he hit the back of her throat the fourth time she moaned and he felt something within him unfurl. Eric wouldn't really hurt her, he couldn't. They were too inextricably linked, but for this moment she could help him forget the world, and his Sookie was willing.

"Put your shoes back on," Eric told her. Sookie stopped sucking and he loosened his grip on her hair, instead offering her his hand to help her stand. While she retrieved her shoes, Eric went to the closet and pulled out several ties. She was standing at the end of the bed, her chin up, his blood on her lip. "Hands and knees," he told her, then walked to one side, slipping her wrist into the loop he'd made, tying the end off to the bedpost.

"I missed you," he said reasonably, walking around the bed and tying her other wrist to the other post. "It's been a trying time here without you."

"I'm here now," Sookie told him, and Eric found it made him feel better.

He brought down the box and looked through the contents. "I may push you," he warned.

"I trust you," his wife told him. He couldn't explain it, but that simple declaration gave him the faith he needed. He couldn't see his path through their current troubles yet, but Eric Northman knew he would.


	42. Chapter 42 - Coils and Knobs

**Chapter 42 – Coils and Knobs**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Are you really going to throw me in the dungeon?" Karin asked.

"I can't believe you!" Pam hissed. "You heard him! He promised Mustapha his man wouldn't be harassed, but you just couldn't leave it alone!"

"What proof does he have?" Rasul asked.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of this!" Pam told the Sheriff, but then understanding dawned. "Of course, you helped! She couldn't. Eric commanded her, but you could! Fuck a zombie! What were you thinking?"

"What if it was Miriam?" Karin asked, naming Pam's former Lover. "If it had been her instead of Peter, would you have hesitated?"

Pam looked from Karin to Rasul before answering, "No. Not now." They both knew the story, but Pam said it aloud for Rasul's benefit. "I did, then. I waited for permission."

"Like Master asked," Karin added.

"Yes," Pam nodded. "I followed the rules and I lost her."

"Who will we lose next?" Karin asked. "Rick? Sookie?"

It was Rasul who added the obvious name. "Diana?" and he stared at Pam for a long moment before saying, "You know she was probably the target all along."

"You still think it was Russell," Pam sighed.

Karin huffed, "Of course! Who else? He hates our Maker! He's told anyone and everyone that dhampirs are an abomination and he's trying to say it's all witchcraft. Now, there's another child in the mix? He's crazy! He'll do anything to discredit us. I don't even think he wants a takeover. I just think he wants us gone!"

"We're everything he fears," Rasul added. "We don't abide by traditions and we don't live in the old ways. Eric and Sookie are openly negotiating with humans, treating them as equals. They are friends with Weres and they make biological children. Russell is still telling people the Revelation was a mistake! He's never been one for sitting on his hands. That was part of my assignment in Michigan, to make sure that vampires weren't forgetting their roots! 'Not losing the way' he called it."

"When it comes to vampire traditions, we're way off the reservation," Karin added. "You've heard the terrible things he says about us! He's not even discrete!"

"Still, it's a big step between bad-mouthing and murder," Pam pointed out.

Karin laughed. "For Russell? What is the vampire way, Pam? Sit back and let your enemies tear apart everything you hold dear? Fight actions with words? I don't understand why everyone's having such a hard time accepting the obvious! This is Russell Edgington we're talking about! He still hunts and takes what he wants. He lives by the edge of his sword, striking from darkness. He was the first vampire named King by the Pythoness because he understood and honored our ways! Of course, he did what a vampire would! He reached out and struck down the thing that was making a mockery of vampires! He took my lover and he killed Rick's mate. He probably thought he'd killed the baby, too. If Rick had been there, he would be dead, and then everything would have been back to the way Russell thinks it should be!"

"You're making some pretty big assumptions," Pam cautioned.

"And you're avoiding the obvious!" Karin retorted.

Pam took a deep breath and there was a long minute before she asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"One night's head start," Rasul answered.

Karin nodded, "Say you looked for us. Say you thought you knew where we were, but we gave you the slip. Just don't set off the alarm until dawn."

"I'm heading over to see Diana," Pam told them. "I sent a nanny over to get things sorted out. I could say I got my priorities switched. Eric won't like it, but I can sell it. He knows how crazy I am about that little girl."

"Nanny?" Rasul asked.

"Of course!" and Pam shrugged. "What do we really know about babies? I had a Nanny and Sookie agreed. Miss Joy comes with the highest recommendations."

"Of course, you asked our brother's permission before hiring this person," Karin said.

"Baby Fang?" and Pam grinned. "Please! He's lucky he can keep out of his own way any day of the week. From what I hear, he was having a hard time just doing his job in Area Five. I mean, it was terrible what happened to Brigid…and Peter, but Rick's a guy. I'm sure he has things he needs to sort out."

Of the two of them, it was Karin who had spent the most time with Rick and Brigid in Bon Temps. What's more, she'd heard stories from Peter. Pam's idea of men and children seemed to have been formed during her own childhood hundreds of years ago. She seemed blind to the idea that any man would willingly serve as primary caregiver to an infant, but Karin knew better. "Thank you for this," Karin told her sister. "I won't forget it."

"I know you mean it," Pam teased, "but, if you are caught, I'd prefer you did." Pam stepped forward to hug her sister. "I don't know where you're heading or what you're planning to do, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"We need to get going," Rasul said as soon as Pam left. "Hunter will be waiting for us."

"We have hours," Karin told him.

That caught Rasul's attention. "What is it? What are you thinking?"

"He's got Sookie's telepathy and more," Karin told the Sheriff. "He can locate vampires in his head. He can guide us to exactly where we need to go."

"I think it's a bad idea," Rasul hissed. "He's in the Palace under the King's thumb. He's just as likely to rat you out!"

"Pam underestimates Rick," Karin replied. "This is the kid that jumped a train from Connecticut when his Mom went missing. When his mate needed protecting, he jumped on a boat and took off across the ocean. His mate's dead and his daughter's in danger. I just need to talk with him."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"It's not like you haven't done business with them before," Sookie pointed out. They lay in bed, their limbs entwined. Outside the double doors of their suite the business of the kingdom was grinding on, but in this chamber, there was only Sookie and Eric.

"You're beautiful," Eric mused.

"You are, too," and Sookie stretched before she ran her fingers lightly over the curves and contours of his body. As she followed the happy trail lower, Eric found himself hardening. They'd been making love for hours, exploring all the ways they knew of pleasuring each other, and then discovering still more.

"And clever," he sighed, and then he arched just a little so her fingertips made contact with his other head.

"I think you really missed me," his wife teased.

He couldn't keep it all out entirely. Even as she dipped and twirled, Eric felt the weight of his worries return. Sookie felt it, too. She flipped over beside him, raising herself on her elbows so she could meet his gaze. "You know we're going to get to the bottom of this, Eric," she reminded him. "There's only so many possibilities and we'll explore and eliminate each one until we find the right answer." She leaned forward, running first her fangs and then her tongue up his thigh, before smiling and saying, "Then, my darling, lovely, sexy husband, we're going to make them pay!"

"So bloodthirsty!" Eric purred. They'd started tonight with him playing dominant, but by the end of their lovemaking, he'd been the one tied up and begging. "You are the best bed companion I've ever had," he told her.

"Well, that's a good thing!" Sookie smirked, "Because I'm the only one you'll ever know and you know it!"

"Ever is a long time," he reminded her. She didn't have his age. He knew Sookie believed the words she said, but Eric was certain that in time his curious wife would finally say yes. There would be others, many others they would share, but Eric also knew that in the end, he would always return to her. Only his Sookie made him laugh. "I love you," he said aloud.

"I know," and she jackknifed off the bed, sashaying toward the shower. "When this is all over, I think we should take a vacation," she called over her shoulder. Eric waited until he heard the water running to join her.

Sookie was standing under the rainfall showerhead, the water warmed to the temperature they preferred. She was running her soap over her torso, but Eric enclosed her hand in his. "Here, Lover," and he tugged. "Let me." She smiled, her eyes closed under the spray, and when he pressured her to turn, she didn't resist. The place where he'd bitten her the last time was still a little red, and so he pricked his finger on his fang and ran it over the skin. It wasn't necessary. Sookie was healthy and well-fed. It was a matter of a few more minutes and it would have disappeared, but Eric found pleasure in taking care of her.

"Was it hard, being back in Chester?" he asked.

"Being in the house, seeing all my friends?" and Sookie nodded. "Yes, it was hard. In so many ways it felt the same, but it wasn't. Everything I saw was different and then I realized it probably wasn't. It's me who's changed. I don't see it in the mirror, but everyone else did."

"You are more vampire," Eric told her.

"I am," his Sookie acknowledged. "Even Sarah. I feel like there was a time I could have reached her, but not now."

"It isn't you," Eric hastened to tell her. "Her son was here because of vampires."

"You're wrong," and Sookie shrugged as though it didn't matter, but Eric could feel her hurt. "It wasn't that. It's just we aren't part of each other's lives anymore. Even Rick was an outsider. We can't go back." Eric said nothing. He'd felt what his mate was feeling more times than he could count, that sense that as he stood still, un-aging, that life was a place that had moved past him. "I could name just about every person at that funeral, Eric, but, at the same time, it was as if I didn't know them at all."

"You see their mortality." He reached out to stroke her cheek. He knew that soon those faces would join the others in the cemetery and for Sookie, it would complete her journey to being vampire. It happened when you realized every person you'd ever known in your human life was no more. It was standing at the grave of your childhood friends with a face as unchanging as the rocks around you that you truly understood the power and the tragedy of this life. That moment would come in its own time and, at this moment, his mate was troubled, so Eric changed the subject. "Karin's human was different…for a human."

His distraction worked. Sookie's expression changed as she said, "Rick is going to miss Peter, too. When George and he started drifting apart, it was Peter who stepped in. Karin lost her mate, but Rick lost his best friend. I think he should get back to work as soon as possible. He's going to need something to keep him busy."

"Rick also lost his mate." Eric ran his hands around his wife's hips before sweeping up to capture her breasts. "Rick was struggling before this happened. Now, he has the child, but those who were beside him are gone. It would be best to give him time to reflect."

Sookie turned a little. "I thought you said he was doing better." She said it as a statement, but it was a question. "He did well in Chester. He was sad, of course, we all were. I don't think you're giving him enough credit. He really stepped up for Sarah…for everyone. And with Diana? He didn't miss a beat."

Eric nodded, "It happens that way, sometimes. It's easier to be doing tasks, but Rick needs space to mourn his loss."

He felt the eyeroll before he saw it. "He is mourning," Sookie scolded. "I'm just saying he'd do better staying busy. I don't want to see him start dwelling on things and become like Karin."

"Are you saying Karin's anger would be less if she had more work?" Eric asked. He could hear the way he said it. He'd meant to cover his irritation, but he could see from Sookie's expression he hadn't done it well.

"I'm not blaming you," Sookie replied, but Eric was pretty sure she was. "I'm just saying they're different people."

"I'm not sure that's true. They are both behaving badly. With Karin there's no question, she carries her anger like a shield around her. Rick is also angry, Lover, but he's keeping it tied up inside him, waiting." Eric meant it to be a conversation, but Sookie seemed to think he was challenging her.

"I think I know my own son, Eric!" she snapped. "I just spent three days with him and I know Rick's coming to terms with this. I know you feel bad about Karin, but seeing her problems in everyone else isn't the answer!"

Eric felt his lips go flat. "I'm not projecting," he informed his mate, and wondered that Sookie couldn't see it. It was in Rick's flash temper and jump to judgement. He'd seen it often enough in warriors who'd suffered loss, particularly the young who thought showing their pain was a sign of weakness. His experience taught him it was the quiet ones you needed to watch. "While you were visiting in Chester, did you take the time to sit Rick down and talk with him, or were you too busy comforting and caring for strangers?" It was a low blow, but Eric took it. "Who's the one here who's 'projecting'?"

"You really are a shit!" Sookie snarled and bath time was over.

She grabbed the towel but he didn't bother. He knew she didn't like his trailing water over their rooms and when she turned, her eyes flashing, he threw his chest out, crossing his arms, unconsciously taking the pose he knew pissed her off most. "You're not always right!" she hissed, punctuating her words by jabbing her finger. "There've been plenty of times you screwed things up when it comes to reading situations!"

"For example?" He knew he was being exactly what she said, a shit, but this was Sookie. Only she was so capable of stripping him down to his most essential self and sometimes that self wasn't admirable.

"The contract!" She cocked her head and he knew she'd won. "Oh, you knew how to get out of it! You knew everything you needed to know! You didn't need to tell me or ask for help! You just knew!"

"It was a lapse," Eric conceded. "You were involved. I'm not at my best when you are in the mix, Lover. I care too much."

"Like you care about Karin…and Rick," Sookie said a touch too triumphantly, but then she gave. "All I'm saying is your emotions are as tangled up about this as mine and maybe we're both wrong." She laid her hand on his chest. "I got an earful on the plane about Rick's living here…"

"Now is not the time…" Eric interrupted. The idea of Rick and Diana out of sight caused his chest to constrict, but Sookie pushed right back.

"You said Thalia mentioned witches," she pressed. "Did she say what the witches were offering?"

"Witches are not trustworthy," Eric snipped, but Sookie was having none of it.

"Like Fran?" she challenged. "Fran Miller was my good friend and Rick's godmother! Not all witches are bad and you know it!" 

"Like your roommate?" Eric pouted.

"Give it up!" and Sookie shoved him a little before moving back to their bedroom. "I'll grant you, Amelia wasn't exactly the best witch around, but she meant well."

"She broke our bond!" It was a crime Eric couldn't forgive.

His wife's look made him feel very much like a surly child, and he picked up Sookie's towel, drying himself to escape her. "I'm not going over that with you again," Sookie was saying. "This is now. That was then. We paid for our foolishness and we're finally together. That's what counts."

It was exactly where Eric had hoped his wife's mind would take her, and so Eric swept Sookie into his arms, kissing her until she laughed. "All right, Buster!" she giggled. "Enough of that! Now, tell me more about the witch!" and she punctuated her request by swatting his exposed behind.

"Thalia met her in Boston. She's someone Fran Miller knew at Wellesley College," Eric started.

"Then I probably know her, too," Sookie prompted.

"Grace Adler," he said, and sure enough, Sookie's face lit up.

"Grace! She's a lovely woman! She was someone Fran admired and frankly, so did I. She was invited to almost every holiday. Didn't she tell Thalia she knew us?"

"She did," Eric admitted, "but you understand the problem. If we start buying spells and wards, it will give those who hate us, vampires like Russell Edgington, ammunition to use against us. We have lost loved ones and their killers haven't been found. Our race is fighting humans. How many battles would you have us fight?" Sookie wasn't looking persuaded, so Eric added, "Isaiah and the others have taken a risk for us. They are asking the other rulers to trust us as emissaries for vampire rights. Bringing in witches will make it look as though we don't respect them…"

"This prejudice against witches never made any sense!" Sookie protested. "You know it and so do I! Everyone knows what happened. If it was any one of them and they could use a ward to protect their own…"

"Did you notice any of the other rulers at the funerals?" Eric asked. That brought Sookie up short. "Stan Davis? He could have been here. Isaiah? Maude?"

"I didn't think about it," Sookie confessed.

"They know we have problems, Sookie, and they don't want to get swept up in them," Eric told her.

Eric had hoped Sookie would consider the implications but instead, her mouth pressed into a straight line and her eyes snapped. "Well, fuck 'em!" she snarled. "We're on our own? They can keep their money and all their fine words! If Grace is willing to put wards in place to keep our enemies out, then I don't know what we're waiting for!"

"You're suggesting we're incapable of defending our own," Eric pointed out. "We weren't expecting an attack. Now we're on alert. If we fall back on using witchcraft…"

"Why don't we ask Rick what he wants?" Sookie interrupted. "After all, this really is about him and Diana, isn't it?" and before Eric could protest, his wife was striding from their room, leaving him following in her wake.

When Eric entered the room, Rick was already squared off against his wife. "Yes, I understand she comes with recommendations, Mom," Rick barked. Eric took in Sookie's jutting lip and Rick's stormy face. "I know you mean well, but I don't need some stranger's help with Diana."

For a minute, Eric thought Sookie had already hired the witch, but in the next instant he realized this fight was about something else. "What's have you done, Lover?" Eric asked.

"Rick met the nanny I hired," Sookie said a little too brightly. It was hard, biting his tongue. Eric wished Sookie had consulted him before doing this, but, looking at Rick, he could see this was their son's fight and he would stay out of it. "Pam found her," Sookie was saying as though that explained everything. "I know you don't want to be stuck in the Palace all day, Rick, and with Miss Joy here, you can take your guards out into the City any time you want. You can play music or get back to work…"

"I can't believe you just went and did this!" their son seethed. "You should have talked with me first!"

"You told me how you were worried about being cooped up here all day while we rested. You can't take a little baby with you everywhere and any person needs a second set of hands when it comes to babies. I thought you'd be grateful!" Sookie soldiered on.

"You didn't ask!" Each word sounded like an accusation and Eric couldn't help himself. He used Rick's temper to try and cut off any further conversation about witchcraft.

"Your mother would like to have a witch place wards around you and Diana," he said.

Eric had forgotten he wasn't dressed. "What is it with you?" Rick barked, staring at his Father as though he hadn't realized until this moment that Eric was standing there. Rick grabbed a throw off the back of the chair and threw it at his Father. "Put some freaking clothes on!" before whirling on his Mother again. "So, were you going to ask me before you pulled witches into this or were you just going to do that for 'my own good', too? I'm not a child, Mother, but I can see that holding me prisoner in this place isn't going to fix that with you!"

"It's not just 'some witch,'" Sookie replied, shooting Eric a venomous look. "It's Grace Adler! You remember her. Fran's friend?" Clearly Rick did remember Grace because his eyes softened a touch and Sookie took advantage of the moment. "Thalia saw her in Boston and Grace offered wards. She's worried about you."

"You make it sound so altruistic," Eric scolded. "Our son deserves the full truth about this. Your 'friend' Grace is willing to place wards around you and Diana, for a price."

Rick huffed and his lip quivered. Eric smelled the sharp tang of tears, but then Rick stood a little taller, crossing his arms across his chest just as Eric had earlier. "Of course, she does! That's what Supes are about, isn't it? All trading and money!"

"She isn't asking for money, Rick," Sookie told their son.

Now, Rick's eyes flicked his way and Eric knew what their son intended. "Rick, do not enter my head without permission," he snapped. "I have not lied to you and I won't now. The witch's price is that your Mother and I use our influence to persuade the other vampire leaders. They want the business that vampires bring and they think Sookie and I can bring about that change."

"Vampires don't trust witches," Rick said.

"Speaking out for them carries risk for all of us," Eric agreed. "I've told your Mother I think it's a bad idea to engage witches right now, as much as it would provide an extra layer of security for you and for Diana. It would be a short-term gain with possible long-term problems."

"We don't know who tried to hurt them!" Sookie protested. "We still don't! If something were to happen to Rick or to Diana… I don't know if I could take it!"

"I figured this was all about you," Rick said unkindly.

"That's not what I meant!" Sookie wailed, but Rick wasn't looking forgiving.

"Your Mother's 'crime' is that she loves you more than herself," Eric told their son. "She would gladly walk through fire if that would help you. She'll even risk your anger to do what's best for you."

"I'm so worried about you," Sookie confessed. Rick just shrugged. "Where's Diana?" Sookie asked.

"Out for a walk with Miss Joy," Rick snipped. "It seems my daughter needs a schedule." When Sookie's mouth dropped, Rick added, "Oh, don't worry! My daughter's got Pam and more guards around her than the President of the United States."

"It will get better!" Sookie pleaded. "Just give it time. We're working on it. We'll figure out all of this and then we can all relax." Rick looked around his room. There were some clothes thrown across the surfaces, but nothing personal. "I can help set things up in here. Maybe some pictures?"

"I'm fine!" Rick snapped, and then shut his Mother down further by asking, "Was there anything else you needed to 'tell' me?"

Eric decided the conversation needed to take a different direction. "What are your plans for this evening?" he asked Rick.

"Nothing," Rick huffed.

"You need to feed," Eric told him. "Your Mother and I will be going downstairs shortly. You're welcome to join us or go now. I'm headed for the armory. How long has it been since you practiced?"

"Sword?" Rick asked. He tried to look disinterested, but Eric knew he wasn't. "Before Bon Temps," he said after a bit.

"Then, you need the practice. You know what Thalia says. When it comes to defending your own, knives are best. I'll expect you in an hour. Warm up." He nodded to his wife, tossed the throw back at Rick and Eric Northman headed down the corridor.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Rick had to admit it. His Father was right. Practicing with swords did make him feel better. There was something about the bone-deep weariness he was feeling that allowed his head to clear. He'd figured Eric would go easy on him, but he'd been wrong. His Father circled, sword high, and launched at him the minute Rick's weight shifted to the wrong foot. Rick landed on the floor with a thump that was going to leave a bruise.

He wasn't caught flat-footed again. He hadn't lasted long, only twenty minutes, but during that time Rick managed to land two solid hits, earning his Father's praise. They promised to meet up again tomorrow night and Rick left the armory. His Mother was waiting for him in his room. She was folding his clothes and it brought back everything he hated about being here. He was trapped in this place. His Brigid was dead. His daughter was being taken from him. "I can do that!" he snapped.

He hadn't meant it to sound so harsh and he could see he'd hurt his Mother's feelings. "I'm just trying to help!" she told him.

He couldn't stand it. He wasn't a child. He wasn't an invalid. The only person in this whole place who treated him like a whole person was his Father and Eric 'I'm so busy' Northman had no time to spare. "I don't need any help!" Rick said and holding her eyes, he pulled his clothes from her hands. "I need to take a shower," he snarled. "Or do you think you need to 'help' me with that, too?"

"I'm not your enemy, Rick," his Mom sighed.

Somewhere under the hurt, Rick knew this wasn't his Mother's fault, but she wasn't making things any better, either. "Just give me some space," he told her. He looked around the guest room. "This isn't going to work out. I can't stay here."

"You're not trying!" his Mother complained. "Just give it a week. You've gone through so much, Rick. Why can't you give yourself some time to sort through all this?"

He didn't think about it before snapping back, "Like I can do that here?"

In the next room, Diana started to cry. Rick half-turned, then stopped. They could both hear Pam's voice and the woman called Miss Joy. "Think, Rick," his Mother was saying. "Your daughter is safe here. You have people to help you and believe me, I remember how hard it was to raise a child by yourself. You won't have to worry about that!"

His exhaustion closed in on him. His shoulders ached from the work-out and his head hurt. "I need to take a shower," he repeated. When his Mother showed no sign of moving, he walked past her to pull the door between his room and the room housing his daughter closed and he threw the lock. "Really," he said again, "I need some time. Do you mind?"

"It really is going to be all right," she said, and she stepped forward, wrapping him into a hug. Rick knew his Mom meant it to be comforting, but being held close had the opposite effect.

The feel of the hot water pounding over him helped, and then Rick turned the water to cold, forcing himself to stand there until his skin tingled and stung. Wiping himself down, he couldn't escape the sounds of the women next door. He'd barely seen his daughter and that seemed to be okay with everyone. He dressed and sat on the edge of the bed someone else had made. He heard a sound and realized Pam and Miss Joy were taking his daughter somewhere. They hadn't even checked with him. "I've lost everything," he whispered.

Rick reached over to the table and picked up his phone. He flicked through the photos. Brigid and that crazy gap in her teeth. Brigid leaning over her guitar. Peter and Brigid on the porch in Bon Temps. Karin smiling at Peter. A text popped up. ' _Can you meet me at Peter's place?_ '

He didn't think. He didn't need to. Rick checked his wallet for money and grabbed a jacket. It took a while to navigate through the Palace without being seen, but since he could 'see' every vampire in the place it wasn't impossible. He avoided the cameras he could, slipping out the back entrance used by trucks and then running light-footed to the alley near Jackson Square. "I was wondering if you were coming," and Karin glided from the shadows.

"I heard you were arrested," Rick answered.

Karin laughed, "Well, if I stay around here, I will be, but I'm not staying."

"Is that what you came here to tell me?" Rick asked. He glanced up as Rasul joined them. "Or do you and your friend have something else in mind?"

"Are you ready?" Karin asked.

"Yes," Rick answered and, without asking another question, he followed them through the alley and got in the car.


	43. Chapter 43 -Stranger Things

**Chapter 43 – Stranger Things**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I'd like to hear it again." Charles had resumed his seat, letting Thalia know she was making headway.

Gritting her teeth, she repeated her words, "I apologize," and then she waited, bent over, arms outstretched, the very image of supplication.

She stayed in that position for thirty seconds, but when Charles said nothing, Thalia glanced up to find the English King recording her with his phone. "Have you had your fun?" she growled.

"Yes, yes!" he chuckled. "Maude told me you'd do this, but I didn't believe her. I can't wait to send her the video!"

"You discussed my visit with Maude?" That took Thalia by surprise. She generally got along with the Minnesota Queen and Maude generally got along with the Viking. That Maude knew Charles well enough to discuss the comings and goings of their Courts was news.

"She has a good nose for plots," Charles said by way of explanation, "and she makes me laugh." Thalia bit back another growl as she imagined the two rulers laughing about her. Charles' next words took the sting out of it. "She thinks the world of you. I suppose you owe her a gift. Maude's really the only reason I agreed to let you pass back into my kingdom."

Thalia took that as her sign and she straightened. "Sit," Charles offered, gesturing to the seat beside him, and then surprised Thalia more by walking over to a tray and pouring them both goblets of blood. "It was terrible, what happened to the Viking's people." The King handed her the glass before resuming his own seat. "If you have a problem, you take it to the King. You don't prey on his helpless ones. Maude says whoever did this timed it to kill the humans."

"And a Were," Thalia confirmed. She glanced at the blood, considering how much more she should share about the circumstances, but then she made up her mind. She'd come here for a purpose and holding back truths could cost her valuable time. "The woman who was killed in the attack wasn't entirely human. She was part Fae. It was she and the Viking's progeny that drew your Fae prisoner to England."

"The Fae prisoner you freed," Charles shrugged.

Thalia couldn't hide her surprise. "Freed?" she asked. "I never met him! Edward Madden rounded him up that night. I was too busy taking young Rick and his mate to the airport."

"Well, if you didn't engineer his escape, why did you apologize?" Charles asked.

A smile played at the edges of Thalia's mouth. "Why wouldn't I? A King asked and I've committed enough transgressions to merit any number of apologies. This isn't the first time I've come into your kingdom without permission. On my last visit I left you a body to clean up, and I've harassed your Second. It seemed enough, but as to the Fae, no. I didn't interfere with your gift." The wheels in Thalia's brain started whirling, "When did he go missing?"

"Almost three weeks ago," Charles replied. "He was quite delectable. Not truly Fae, of course, but the essence? It was like wine across the tongue."

"Yes," Thalia snapped, "Fae are tasty. Who told you I freed him? Madden?"

The King's gaze focused, "As a matter of fact, Edward had quite the story about how you conspired with the Fae to free their kinsman."

"Which I can see you don't believe," and Thalia realized it wasn't just Maude's good word that brought her before Charles. "When did you realize Edward was playing you?"

"So inconvenient!" Charles sighed. "Finding a Second is never easy. It can take years, decades, to find the right one. It took a long time to trust Edward. There was always something just a tad too pleasant about the man." Charles was staring directly at her and Thalia stared back. "But you knew that."

"He's been using his position in your Court for his financial advantage for some time," Thalia agreed. "I brought proof with me; bank accounts, contacts, though I suspect you already know about them."

Charles waved away Thalia's words. "He's become a wealthy man working for me, but that's not what bothers me. Making wealth attracts more looking to do the same. What I don't like is that he's used my name to shield his scheming." Charles sipped, then set the goblet down. "The research he was funding on the continent, dhampirs. I wonder who was paying for that?"

"I'd guess it was your Fae prisoner," Thalia replied.

"Yes," Charles nodded, "I agree. I don't know if that arrangement was made before or after the Fae was brought to me, but I do know it was the Fae who funded Edward putting together his network of researchers."

"So, the information that was gathered was for the Fae?" Thalia thought of the silent house in Rhode Island and the stack of photographs left behind.

"Yes," Charles told her, "and no. You see, dear Edward sent information to two addresses. One was in New York, Crane Industries. I'm told it's one of the Fae's shell companies. The other was to an old friend of ours." When Thalia didn't guess, Charles told her, "Russell Edgington."

"You're sure?" Thalia asked. "Russell himself?"

"Unless he has people intercepting his emails," and Charles shrugged again. "Of course, it wasn't his secure line, but you know how careful we Kings are about handing out those codes. If it were me and another King's Second offered me information, I'd have given him the email address Edward used."

It was now obvious to Thalia that Charles had taken Edward Madden prisoner. For a brief instant, Thalia wondered if she'd ever see the Second's face again. There had been moments she'd almost liked him, but she cut off those memories to focus on the matter at hand. "You know Russell. Do you believe he'd cooperate with the Fae?"

"Cooperate?" and Charles laughed. "Not the Russell I knew, but it's been…what? Two hundred years since we moved in the same circles?" The mask the King wore seemed to slip a bit, showing the weight of his age. "In our lives two hundred years doesn't seem much, but I've learned that even in so short a time, much can happen to change a man."

"Or a woman," Thalia nodded. "It occurs to me that there are few of us left, the truly old."

Charles nodded. "There's the Viking, you, me…Russell, of course."

"Eleanor in Spain," Thalia added.

"May there ever be Eleanor in Spain!" Charles laughed and they both saluted the once famous Eleanor of Aquitaine, who now ruled vampires as she'd once ruled humans, with an iron fist and sharp tongue. "And, of course, the Old Girl!"

"To the Pythoness!" and Thalia raised her goblet again.

"Has she made any noises about this?" Charles asked.

"About the killings?" and when Charles nodded, Thalia replied, "No. Nothing."

"That's because there were no vampires involved," and Charles seemed to think that explained things. Thalia agreed. Over her long life, Thalia had interacted with the Seeress many times. The Pythoness was famously snobbish. Normally, she wouldn't consider these deaths important enough to take notice, but Thalia wondered if Charles' information would change that. Russell Edgington was receiving information about dhampirs, the same information provided to the Fae. Dhampirs were vampires. If Thalia could find a connection between the emails and the attack, the Viking would be within his rights to sue. When rulers sued each other there was only one vampire who could sit in judgment and that was the Ancient Pythoness.

"I thank you," Thalia said, rising. "Now, I must return to the Americas." She was almost out the door when she found herself unable to resist. "Does he still live?" she asked.

"For now," Charles answered. "Is there something you would have me tell him?"

Thalia thought of Edward Madden and his brother Victor. They had been part of the large number of vampires made during Elizabeth Tudor's time. Thalia remembered how she'd first met them. They were young and wealthy, the sons of a famous family. They'd pursued this vampire life, openly flaunting their fangs, a part of that brilliant group of scholars, wits and adventurers whose names were still mentioned. Over the years, their numbers had dwindled. Now, another of that group would be finally dead and Thalia felt as though with Edward she was witnessing the passing of an era.

"Tell him I will remember him." It was the kindest compliment any vampire could give and with a final bow, Thalia turned and walked through the door.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"I appreciate you helping us," Heidi told Bernard. "I just…well I just want you to know I understand the risk you're taking. I don't think Russell would…"

"Now, don't think anything of it!" the vampire assured her. "This is love we're talking about!" He batted his eyelashes and sighed. "When you first arrived, I just knew you had a secret. I never believed you'd abandon the Viking just to escape the clutches of Pam Ravenscroft!"

"I never said I was in danger from Pam!" Heidi scolded. She'd said it before, but Bernard seemed determined to paint Pam as some sort of villain. "Pam thought I was working for Russell. They all thought I was helping bring the glamoured humans into Area Five."

"Russell is the crafty one," Bernard sighed. "He and Betty Jo are capable of any kind of mischief!"

Heidi slowed, "But, you stay here."

Bernard's smile turned to a simper, "Well, of course! Russell lets me do as I please! He has interesting guests and there's always a party. What's a girl to do? Like the butterfly I am, I flutter around the light he provides."

"You're sure you want to do this?" Heidi asked again. "If you like it here, I don't want to bring you trouble."

"Oh, please!" and Bernard minced forward to hug her. "It's not as if your Hunter is a spy! This isn't betrayal! It's helping young lovers reunite! What's more charming than that?"

Heidi repeated her story again, "No, Hunter's no spy, but he is related to Northman and his Queen." Heidi didn't add that Hunter was a telepath, although she had a suspicion Bernard already knew.

"Pish posh!" Bernard tittered, then ended the conversation by sprinting ahead, forcing Heidi to run after him.

"He's human!" Bernard called over his shoulder. "Everyone knows how easily they fall into thrall. Just make sure your blood's in him and he acts like the perfect pet and no one's going to question it." They reached the parking area and Bernard threw her the keys to his Cadillac. "Who knows? Russell may even reward you for bringing someone with that kind of connection under your sway."

"I'm not handing him over!" Heidi exclaimed. "Russell can't know he's here! I'm sending him right back over the border the minute I find him."

"Greedy!" Bernard teased, and lightly kissed her cheek. "I have a dollar that says he won't go! You know, you might consider sharing your toy with the vampire who's made it possible for you to live here, but I'm sure there's some other way you can repay me."

Alarm bells were sounding in Heidi's head, but the car was running and she was sure Hunter would be close to the state line by now. Lifting her chin, Heidi told Bernard, "I always repay my debts. My skills as a huntress are unparalleled. You should consider them at your disposal…" and she bowed, but she made sure she gave him a hard look as she got into the car. ' _I'm capable of_ _hunting you down and killing you if you betray me,'_ she thought _._ She was sure Bernard got the message. It was in the slight tremor in his smile.

Bernard seemed to think this was all a game, but Heidi was under no illusion. ' _I'm coming_ ,' Hunter texted her. ' _Let me know where to meet you or I'll just wander around until I find you_.'

As she pulled out onto the highway, Heidi swore, "Asshole! Jerk!" but she meant none of those words. She couldn't say she loved Hunter Savoy as deeply as he apparently loved her, but his devotion touched her.

When she'd received the text earlier, she'd been frantic to get a message to Hunter, warning him off, but her lover refused to answer. Bernard had come to know her well enough to ask what was wrong and Heidi trusted him enough to tell him about Hunter's plan.

Bernard knew who she was and where she came from. Everyone here in Mississippi did. When she first arrived, her every step was dogged. She'd expected it, but eventually things relaxed. It was how she and Bernard became friends. ' _Don't you know? I was assigned to be your watcher!_ ' he'd crowed. ' _Betty Jo trusts me and I've vouched for you_.' It made no sense until Bernard told her his story.

' _Years and years ago, we hosted Lorena here. Believe me, it wasn't a social visit! That bitch was here to teach her progeny a lesson. You're lucky you weren't here then. What a whiner! Cry, cry, scream, scream. I would have staked him for being such a baby. Anyway, who comes calling but the Viking and his future Queen. She was the whiner's toy then, or so she said_.' Bernard fanned himself as he described his first encounter with Eric Northman. ' _Leif, he was calling himself. And hot? I'm sure he had something to say for himself, but to this day all I can remember is how he filled out those pants!_ ' The story was an old one. Bernard offered 'a place in his coffin' and Eric used the opportunity to steal the keys to Bernard's 1980's Cadillac. Sookie managed to get Bill Compton into the huge trunk and the rest was history.

"Didn't you get in trouble?" Heidi asked Bernard.

"Nothing I couldn't lick myself out of!" her friend teased, punctuating his statement with a suggestive gesture. "Anyway, let's just say the Viking's longboat was worth a little close questioning!"

To this day, Bernard contended that sex with the Viking was a highpoint in his un-life. Remembering the way her friend rolled his eyes and sighed, Heidi found herself smiling. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. Before he'd mated with Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman's sexploits were legend and for some reason, Heidi found herself remembering the last time she'd made love with Hunter. She knew his telepathy didn't extend to vampires, but he sure knew what she needed. She hadn't had to ask. He'd known just how much pain to inflict to send her over the edge. She hadn't always been so complicated. There's been a time when plain sex was enough.

Her darker edge emerged after Felipe de Castro entered her life and the life of her son. Her turning was unexpected, an accident. De Castro stepped in, acting the part of rescuer. Then, her gift emerged. She'd been foolish enough to mention it to the King. She understood now that what De Castro had done was wrong. She should have had control over selling her skills. She should have had a contract. Instead, Felipe de Castro grabbed her son, using her child as leverage, forcing her to take whatever jobs he required. She'd tracked Fae, Weres, and even the Viking. When she thought about the night Sofie-Ann died and the part she'd played in it, Heidi still felt shame. She'd repaid her debt to Eric Northman a hundred times over, but it still haunted her. It was one of the many reasons Heidi orgasmed only when there was some element of punishment in the act.

She knew Hunter was fighting his own demons. It was common knowledge in Area 5 that he goaded his partners into taking his blood. He'd come close to being drained at least once and had he not been Sookie Stackhouse's nephew, Heidi was certain Hunter would have already found his grave. With his risky behavior, most vampires wouldn't consider him for turning since rash humans made for destructive vampires. Now, Hunter was proving all his detractors right by heading here.

It wasn't as though she'd encouraged him…well, not much anyway. He'd found a way, setting up a dummy account under the name of Leif Erickson, so she'd know it was him. _'I miss U_.' That had been the first message. She'd ignored it. ' _I'm thinking of you_ ,' the second read. Sometimes there were several messages in a single night. Sometimes there were messages spaced over the course of a few nights. She hadn't responded, but that didn't mean she didn't open her phone, reading and re-reading each one. Then, two weeks ago there was no message. She found herself checking, anticipating, but night after night passed. Finally, she couldn't stand it. Just before going to her rest, she texted, ' _I miss you, too_.'

Once she'd broken her silence, she found she couldn't stop. He texted. She answered. Short messages after which she'd power down her phone, hoping she wouldn't be caught. She knew he'd flown to Iowa. She wasn't sure what he was doing for Phoebe Golden, but she was sure he was being paid well for it. He was adapting, making a life for himself, and missing her. It shouldn't have given her satisfaction, but it did.

Then came the news about the attack in Louisiana. Heidi waited, dreading, hoping against hope that Hunter hadn't been caught up in the carnage. She knew he was in Shreveport visiting his relatives. She kept imagining him, broken and bloody. Heidi found herself so anxious, she kept her phone on, texting and texting until finally he answered. When she saw the bubble, and then the words, Heidi felt as though a great weight lifted from her. She laughed her relief aloud before realizing the risk she'd run by keeping her phone active.

Russell's Court was abuzz with the news. The King, Betty Jo, and his guards were north, enjoying a spa he owned. The timing of the trip made rumors inevitable. " _Do you think he finally did it?"_ was the question whispered around every corner. The vassals in the Palace were split fifty-fifty. It wasn't a question of whether the Mississippi King hated the Viking enough, it was more a question of whether Russell Edgington had the balls to make it happen.

It was also the question Heidi had to answer for Stan Davis, King of Texas. Her latest burner phone lit up, demanding she report all she knew. It was ironic. The vampires in Mississippi suspected her of being a spy and they were right, just wrong about which King.

It took several nights to report all she heard. Heidi found herself reading and re-reading the report, making sure she kept herself to facts and not opinion. The facts pointed toward it being nothing more than unfortunate timing. She'd done everything she could to get close to those in Russell's inner circle, but she still wasn't trusted. Bernard was the exception. He was positively chatty, but Heidi knew better than to take everything the flirty vampire said as gospel. Bernard was a font of rumor, innuendo, and catty snarkiness. He jumped from coffin to coffin, forming unexpected liaisons, and that meant Heidi couldn't ignore what he shared, either.

''I'll grant you; he'll dither and delay with the best of them," Bernard whispered to her following the attack, "but once Russell Edgington makes up his mind, he can move with lightning speed. Believe me! I've seen it! One minute, he's sleepy and slow, and the next…" and Bernard had poked her at vampire speed to illustrate his point, "He strikes! Just like a snake!"

Russell returned from his trip. He seemed indifferent to the events, asking questions as though he had little to no interest in what happened just miles across his border. "It was inevitable," he was heard saying. "Stray from our way and fate takes care of the rest. His people got what they deserve and mark my words, the Viking and his child bride will be next."

Heidi found herself slipping into downtime more often. She relived the days following news of her son's death. She remembered the helplessness she felt, knowing she couldn't save him. She wondered how Eric was doing. She thought of Rick Northman. She'd been gone by the time Brigid came to Bon Temps, but she knew Rick. She remembered how passionate he'd been when she'd helped him track down his Mother. He was a good son and embodied the best of both his parents. She could imagine the pain he was feeling now, his mate taken from him in such a senseless way.

Heidi slowed. She was nearing the exit. Hunter would be nearby if he'd waited as she'd asked. The commuter lot was just off the highway and she pulled in. She figured if he was here already, he'd spot her. Bernard called it his Eldorado, but to Heidi, the white car she was driving was a boat. She turned off the engine before Heidi opened the door and got out. She barely needed to look. He was there, standing on the edge of the woods, and then he was moving toward her.

"You've changed," she whispered. She hadn't realized she'd rushed to meet him, but she must have. His arms closed around her and Heidi laid her head against his chest.

"I'm home," he said, the sound of his voice distracting her from the thrum of his blood rushing through his veins.

She stayed still one last minute, pretending this could last, but when he started kissing her hair, she knew she had to be the grown-up. "You need to turn around and go back," she told him. "You know the deal. I can't go back, not now."

"No one thinks you were a spy," Hunter told her. "You didn't have to leave!"

"It doesn't matter what people think now," Heidi told him. "I'm damaged goods. I'm getting paid to be here. It doesn't matter who's paying. I have a contract and I have to stay."

"Why?" His eyes showed his hurt and Heidi wondered at the pull she felt.

"It doesn't matter," she told him. "What matters is you can't stay here. You have a contract, too."

"Fuck my contract!" Hunter swore. He took her hand and pulled it to lie flat against his chest. "This is what matters, you and me! You think we have all the time in the world? You know what happened! My cousin's heart is never going to be the same. You think I could survive that, knowing you were gone?" He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, and she let him. "I'm not leaving you again!"

"You will," she whispered, but then he was kissing her, and it felt too wonderful to stop.

Finally, he lifted his mouth from hers. "You have to go back," she said again. She tried to capture his eyes. Glamour seemed a nasty trick, but it was the only thing she could think of doing.

"Don't!" he hissed, and he bit her lip hard enough to break the skin, taking her blood into him. Heidi felt it bloom within this man. "Drink from me!" he demanded. "Let me feel you!" He pulled his shirt apart, sending buttons flying. "Heidi, do it!"

And she did. She struck high on his chest, over his heart. She lapped as he stroked her head, praising her. "I love you," he murmured. She didn't doubt it, but she'd begun to doubt herself. Her head said one thing, but her fingers were pulling at his clothes and he was pulling at hers. They ended up with her sprawled over the hood of Bernard's car, her hands captured behind her back with his belt. "You aren't sending me back," he told her, punctuating his words with the flat of his hand.

"I don't want to lose you," Heidi confessed.

"If you do the right thing, you never will," Hunter growled.

"You don't know what you're asking," Heidi gasped.

He tugged at the belt constraining her hands, causing her shoulders to burn. It made her pussy clench and they both sighed. He leaned over her, nipping the shell of her ear. "Oh, but I do, Heidi. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, but if I'm your child, who can take me from you?"

"It's not that simple," she sighed, wishing he understood. This dynamic would change. She could make him do the things he was doing now, but it wouldn't be because he wished it. There would be some element of command and Heidi worried she wouldn't find life with Hunter so exciting if she knew he was dancing to a tune he couldn't deny. "I've never made a vampire child," she said. She knew that didn't explain it, but she wasn't sure she had the courage to tell the truth.

"There's always a first," he replied, freeing her hands and rubbing her shoulders. "Why? Would you want me to be someone else's child?"

"No!" The words sprang out before she could think. He spun her around, lifting her up on the car and pushing her legs apart.

"You think too much," he scolded. "Let your instincts tell you what's best for both of us," and he inserted fingers, twisting and tapping, using a rhythm that brought her to the brink. "Cum for me!" he commanded, and she did. She came undone, writhing, calling out to him, and he held her down, manipulating her until one orgasm washed into the next.

She was shuddering by the time he released her. "See? You needed that," he crooned, leaning over to kiss her belly, and then offering his fingers to her. "Taste what I do to you," he said, using that voice that always made her shiver. She did as he asked and he smiled. "We belong together, Heidi."

"If I take you back, you'll be in danger," she told him.

"Give me enough of your blood and no one's going to question my place with you," Hunter countered.

"And what if I'm asked to share you?" Heidi was thinking of Bernard. Even though he knew how she felt, the sneaky vampire could still ask in some public way that would make turning him down uncomfortable.

"Just say I'm your pet," Hunter grinned. "And once you turn me…"

"You know I won't be free to do that," Heidi cautioned him. "I'd need to petition Russell and frankly, I don't need him knowing you're here. You think after what happened to Sookie he'd risk losing your telepathy?" Heidi threw her hands up. "This is ridiculous! This is not going to work!"

"You of little faith!" Hunter chided, leaning over to kiss her nose. "Take me back. We'll share a coffin tonight and tomorrow we'll figure it out, but I'm not going back to Louisiana without you!"

' _We'll see_ ,' Heidi thought, but she held her tongue.

' _And by tomorrow night, it won't matter anyway_ ,' Hunter thought, making sure his belt was fastened before he climbed into Bernard's car to start his journey toward Jackson.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"He's moving again." Until a moment ago, they'd been sitting like statues for hours, just staring out the front window.

' _Downtime_.' Rick recognized it. There'd been that tough year after his Mom was turned when she'd spent more and more time, drifting. He remembered how he'd snapped at her and she'd gotten better. It didn't bother him so much anymore, seeing vampires do it.

Karin started the car. "You ready for this?" she asked.

"We're still the only vampires anywhere near us, if that's what you're asking," Rick answered.

"He'll be fine," Rasul smirked.

Karin didn't look convinced. "Look, Baby Fang, this is for Peter and Brigid. If you go get yourself killed there's no point to any of it." Rick shrugged. It didn't matter, but then Karin's face was close really fast and it startled him into jumping back into his seat. "I mean it, Breather! This is not a suicide mission! This is retribution, so if you're not on board, I'm leaving you here!"

"I heard you!" Rick exclaimed. "Jeez, Karin!"

"Just stay in back of me." Rasul acted like this was just another night of training. "Don't follow Karin. She's crazy! Keep your hand on your sword and watch my back. I'll take care of you."

"You're not getting killed on my watch!" Karin repeated, and then she was back over the seat, shifting the car into drive.

It had been easier when they weren't moving. Ever since jumping in the car, Rick had been struggling with the conflicting thoughts and emotions of his companions. Rasul was anticipating this fight. His fingers drummed the dashboard and he hummed songs, his head bobbing in time. He was happy to have a purpose. Rick got the clear impression he'd chafed under his recent circumstances. He wasn't used to being under a microscope and he didn't appreciate it.

Karin was easier to read. She wanted Rick to live, but her own feelings on the subject were less certain. She thought about Peter a lot, reliving moments they'd shared. It bit into Rick's heart and he stopped eavesdropping, too depressed to see one more moment of his dead friend's experience. Instead, he turned inward, thinking about Brigid.

' _Your daughter needs you_ ,' his Mother had scolded. ' _Live for her until you find your legs again_.' He knew that's how she'd survived being separated from his Father. His Mom made him her whole world until she could push her sadness aside enough to capture some happiness just for herself.

Rick thought of how things were now. ' _Doesn't need me_ ,' he sighed, thinking of Pam and Miss Joy wrapping his daughter in non-stop attention. He knew Brigid would have fought back, forcing them to back off. He figured Brigid would be disappointed in him, but that was okay. He was disappointed in himself. " _Should have been me_ ,' he thought again. It was a refrain. He'd think of Brigid and wish he'd been the one to die that day.

"This will be a fight for the ages," Rasul said brightly.

"It depends," Karin growled.

"On what?" Rick asked.

"On whether the vampires' side with us once it's done," Karin answered.

Rasul laughed. Usually, Rick thought the Sheriff had a good laugh, but tonight it sounded harsh. "Stop worrying!" Rasul scolded Karin. "What we're doing is bold and vampires appreciate bold moves. It doesn't matter whether he was the one who ordered this killing or not. He's guilty of plenty and I don't think any of his fellow Rulers are going to miss him."

"But, if he didn't do it, why are we going there?" Rick asked.

"He did it!" Karin growled. "Thalia and I found evidence when we were in Europe."

"When were you in Europe?" Rick asked. He felt like a child racing to keep up with his elders and Rasul seemed to agree. He gave Rick a withering glance, then faced forward, bopping and tapping to his own internal music. "Well?" Rick asked again.

"A month ago," Karin answered. "With Thalia," and Karin glanced in the rear-view mirror. "Thalia's there again."

If Rick thought this prodding would open a floodgate, he was wrong. Finally, fed up, he flopped his arms over the seatbacks, poking his head closer to Karin. "Let me make this easier for you. Why were you in Europe with Thalia? What did you find there and what does any of this have to do with Brigid?"

Her mouth quirked up and Rick saw the Karin that Peter loved, all frosty on the outside, but always thinking behind the ice. "Okay, Baby Fang. Thalia was there tracking down people who were asking questions about dhampirs. I met up with her." 

"Dhampirs?" Rick asked.

"Dhampirs," Karin confirmed, "Like you. They were professional diggers, too. They were sending information to England. Do you remember Edward Madden?"

"I never met him," Rick confirmed.

Rasul stopped humming long enough to say, "Didn't miss much, not him or his pip of a brother."

"Edward Madden hired the researchers because he was hired by someone here, in the U.S." Karin glanced in the rear-view again. "And we know who that was, don't we? He was collecting information about you so he could hurt you."

"So, why hurt Brigid?" Rick asked.

"Who knows?" Rasul shrugged. "I think she was collateral damage. He really wanted you."

"I don't know," and Rick sat back. "I have a feeling this isn't about Russell Edgington at all."

"Like you know anything!" Karin scoffed. "Look, you have one job! One! Just scan for vampires." She turned to Rasul. "Are you keeping an eye on that thing? How far?"

Rasul pulled out his phone. "Not far, now. You know we can't go all the way. We're going to have to find somewhere to go to ground." He turned to Rick. "Hunter's in on this. He's going to find you once we go to our rest."

"Hunter?" and things started to make sense. "That's him we're following?"

"He's wearing a homing beacon," Karin confirmed. "He has our frequency. When he finds you, you need to arrange coffins and transport for us. Once we rise, you'll be able to get us into the Palace."

"Just use your head to weave us in and out," Rasul nodded, tapping his forehead. "Hunter can feel the humans and Weres, and you can feel the rest."

Rick didn't bother reminding them that he could 'feel' everyone, humans, Weres and vampires. Together with Hunter, they'd make a formidable team.

"And once we're in the Palace?" Rick asked.

"Don't worry, kid," Rasul purred, "We'll save a vampire or two for you."

"For Peter," Karin said quietly, and Rick 'heard' her wishing for a warrior's death.


	44. Chapter 44 - Into the Breach

**Chapter 44 – Into the Breach**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It had been many years since Thalia found herself standing in the arrivals area at JFK Airport. She'd offered to fly Desmond Cataliades on Anubis, but the demon turned her down. "First class has better food," he explained. Thalia never heard any breathers complaining about the food on Anubis, but, then again, she'd never seen any of them eating on a flight. It suited her. The lingering smells never quite cleared, no matter how long they ventilated the cabin.

She scanned the oncoming people again. Many passed closely, some actually brushing against her, their bags careening behind them. "Don't bite them." Without seeing him, the attorney had managed to come up behind her. "Here," he offered. "I picked up some popcorn on my layover in Chicago. Bite this instead. It's delicious!"

He wasn't dressed in his usual suit. Texas seemed to have made an impression because the demon was wearing a bolo tie, cowboy boots, and a broad-brimmed hat with his dark pants and white shirt. "I hadn't heard it was one of those holidays where they dress in costumes," Thalia deadpanned.

"What?" and Desmond feigned hurt. "You don't like my Oil Tycoon attire? I assure you; this is all the rage in Dallas."

Thalia doubted it. She turned toward the exit but the attorney stopped her by saying in a loud voice, "Well, howdy, Little Lady! I got to Adios my bags."

People stopped and stared and Thalia felt her fangs itch. "Stop it!" she snarled. "It's bad enough…"

Desmond cut her off. He had a big smile pasted on his face, but his words weren't friendly. "That you insisted I come here in person? I told you we could handle any business between us long distance, but you and your paranoia…"

"You didn't attend the funerals." Thalia growled.

"I sent flowers," Desmond replied.

Thalia's lips pulled back as she hissed, "You haven't seen Fintan's latest descendent."

Desmond stopped walking. He just stared until Thalia stopped as well. "You don't know that," he said quietly. His eyes were glowing, red flashing just below the surface. It had been a long time, but Thalia recognized her reaction as flight instinct. "Don't dare think I haven't been interested in what happened. I knew Rick long before you did and Sookie has been under my protection since the day she was born!"

For a brief moment, Thalia felt incredibly exposed in this busy, human place, but she pushed her chin forward and squared her shoulders. "We haven't heard from you. Rumors fly and people call, but not you, Demon!"

"Why did you bring me here, Thalia?" the attorney asked. "Was it to track down the Cranes?" Thalia's mouth fell open as she realized Cataliades had knocked her off her certainty again.

"I'll take that as a yes," and Mr. Cataliades shifted. Suddenly, Thalia wasn't seeing the outlandish garb. Instead, she was seeing the sharp mind that attracted the Supernatural world when they needed help. "You've stumbled across something that led you to their New York office. What was it?"

"Payments," Thalia answered, then realizing she was speaking openly in such a public place, she glanced around.

"Too much noise here," Desmond assured her. "If there were vampires or anyone else capable of listening to us nearby, I'd know."

It was how he said it. Thalia trusted him. "I was in England. Somehow, Edward Madden got involved with them. The Fae were paying for information, research, and Edward arranged it. He had people running all over Europe digging into legends about dhampirs. The payments came from this office."

"And you figured that since this was the address, this was the place to go?" The demon's eyeroll said it all. "Who does your research, Thalia? I'm sure you have investments. Surely, you realize anyone can set up a post office anywhere. Just because the envelope says New York…"

"There's a street address!" Thalia interrupted.

"And I'm an attorney!" Desmond mocked. He leaned close and when he was inches from her face, he smiled, revealing a full mouth of shark-like teeth. In an instant, it was gone, but Thalia got the message.

"So, where do we go?" she asked.

"Delaware!" Mr. Cataliades replied. "Where all the best corporations are made. There will be information on the papers they filed with the state that should give us a clue as to where the Cranes have flown."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"He isn't anywhere!" Sookie was holding back her tears.

"Nothing's missing from his room," Pam assured her. "Rick's been under a lot of pressure. He's probably out in the City."

"He isn't answering his phone!" Sookie wailed. Eric understood his mate's rising panic. He was experiencing similar concerns. Karin was missing and now Rick.

"There are no rumors in the City, no violence," Maxwell assured them.

"Still, dawn's coming. Ask the Weres to help us," Eric ordered. "Karin will go to ground, but Rick will likely go somewhere he feels he can think."

"I'll call Jason," Sookie nodded. "He might be headed back there."

"Call Rubio as well. Rick and his friend, George, reconnected in Chester. He may decide to travel to Boston," Eric suggested.

Sookie nodded, but instead of calling, she collapsed onto the chair. "This is all my fault! I pushed him! I should have listened, instead I decided to arrange his life. I know better! Rick is so stubborn! He's just like you! He's always been like this, since he was a little boy. The more I push, the faster he runs!"

It was hard not to smile. The traits Sookie accused Rick of having were a blueprint of her own, but Eric could feel his wife's emotions teetering and so he sent her calm. He could see the moment she felt it. Her eyes narrowed and her chin lifted; aggravation at his interference written on her face and he braced himself for her scolding, but then, she relaxed. "You're right," she sighed. "It won't solve anything if we lose our heads."

"Do what you can," Eric told Pam and Maxwell. "I believe if something happened to them, we'd feel it, but it's imperative we find them quickly."

Maxwell and Pam headed through the door, but then, Pam stopped. "I let Karin go," she said once Maxwell was truly gone.

"I know," Eric told her. He hadn't, not entirely, but he wasn't surprised.

"She's been through so much. Punishing her…" and Pam turned toward them. "I couldn't stand it! If you need to punish someone, punish me." Pam's eyes were rimmed with red. "She loved him; you know? I never thought, not in all these years, that Karin would ever do that, but she did." Pam's hand had traveled to her heart and Eric remembered the last time he'd seen his daughter use that gesture.

"I will never forgive myself for not defying my King to give you your heart's desire," he confessed.

"I forgave you," Pam assured him. "I carry her memory. It's something."

Sookie walked to Pam, wrapping her arms around her. "We have each other," she whispered, "and we have this time. We need to learn to be better to each other," and Sookie turned toward Eric. "I'm not sure how we'll manage it, but Rick needs to live outside the Palace. He wasn't happy here before and he's hating being back here again."

"I don't think he should return to Bon Temps," Eric said.

Sookie thought for a minute. "What about Hadley's apartment? He and Brigid stayed there that time they visited. It has the apartment downstairs and the enclosed courtyard. It's not that far away."

"We could arrange security," Eric agreed.

"Miss Joy could live right downstairs," Pam added.

Now it was Eric's turn. "I think Rick should be asked about Miss Joy," he told both women.

Pam looked confused, but Sookie's mouth fell open. "You don't think he likes her?" she asked.

"I don't think you asked him," Eric answered.

"But Rick wouldn't want to be tied up with baby all the time!" Pam huffed. "No man does!"

Sookie's mouth dropped further and then she gathered herself. "Rick might," she nodded, before sighing. "I guess I just fell right back into the stereotype. I figured I knew what was best."

"It is what's best!" Pam exclaimed.

"Things change," Eric told her. "Your brother has always been different. It may be his way to healing is through his daughter. When he returns, we must offer him that choice."

"If he returns," Sookie whispered, but then she raised her head. "Of course, he will! He'd never abandon his daughter. It's not like the boat. There's no Brigid to save…"

"But," and Eric's eyes narrowed, "there's a mission all the same." He turned to Pam. "What did your sister say? Did she say anything about what she intended to do?" Pam hesitated. "Russell Edgington!" Eric hissed. Pam couldn't meet his eyes, but she nodded. "So, did she mention Rick?" he asked.

"She thinks the way you do," Pam replied. "She told me Rick would want to handle his own child."

It clicked. "Rick's with her," Eric told Sookie.

Sookie stepped back from Pam as it hit her. "Which means they're headed to Mississippi."

"Which means they're in Mississippi," Eric corrected.

"We've got to go!" Now, it was Sookie's hand that covered her heart. "We've got to get there!"

His mate was pacing now, her hand against her forehead, her panic souring his ability to think. "Stop!" he ordered, then grabbed her, literally holding her in place. "Stop, Älskade! Think! We can't go there. If we do, there's no defense, none. If they're caught and we're here, we can plead ignorance, petition for their release. The circumstances offer some explanation."

"They aren't going to get caught!" and Sookie shook him loose. "They are going to get killed!"

Eric was finding it hard to disagree. Karin would force a confrontation. His only hope was that his talented daughter would use enough of her hard-won skills to keep them safe.

Pam was thinking the same thing. "Karin's a ninja," she offered. "She's taken out targets with a lot more security than Russell Edgington!"

It seemed to help a little. Sookie steadied, thinking instead of just reacting. "Russell's got to know she's coming. Hell, I can't say I'm surprised Karin's there," and then her eyes welled, "but, Rick! Eric! He'll be a sitting duck!"

"You don't know that!" Eric disagreed, although he thought his mate was probably right. Karin could be rash and so could Rick. The odds were against them.

"Rasul's with them, too," Pam added, and the picture was complete.

"This is going to cause problems," Eric sighed. "Two of my progenies and one of my Sheriffs? Even if they succeed, there will be repercussions."

"I'm calling Grace!" Sookie announced.

"Grace?" Pam asked.

"Grace Adler," and Sookie had her phone out.

"Thalia ran across her in Boston," Eric explained. "She's a witch, one of Fran Miller's friends…"

"And mine!" Sookie added. There was a faint whirr and then the sound of a voice answering. "Grace?" Sookie said, "It's me, Sookie. I'm told you offered to do my family a favor and I'm calling to let you know, I'll pay the price."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"Don't get yourself picked up," Karin warned again. She emphasized her words this time by flashing her fangs. "Once the sun comes up…"

"Hunter will find me, yeah, you said it!" Rick's stomach growled again as he cut Karin off. Beside him, Rasul turned and started walking away. Rick realized Rasul had stopped thinking about much in the slow shutdown all vampires experienced once the sun started to rise. Rick realized he was staring as Rasul started taking off his clothes. It was only because he was stupidly tired, but it embarrassed him anyway and Rick blushed. "Sorry," he stammered, as much to himself as anyone else.

"Hunter won't be here right away," Karin huffed. "Maybe you should get some sleep, too. It'll get warm later. If you want to sleep without sweating, now's the time."

Rick's stomach growled again. "I can't think about sleep yet. I need food."

"Don't be away from here too long," Rasul cautioned. "The tracker is in the car. You don't want Hunter wandering around some neighborhood trying to find you." The Sheriff had tucked his clothes under some tall grass and proceeded to burrow into the ground. Rick had seen it before but watching vampires go to ground never ceased to amaze him. It was almost as though they melted into the dirt, their movements shifting the soil away and then back again so quickly, it made the ground work like quicksand.

Once Rasul disappeared, Rick turned back to Karin. He'd suspected she was older, but Rasul's early departure confirmed it. "Why is Hunter doing this?"

"It's his story to tell," his sister shrugged, but then she leaned forward. "I'm serious, Rick. Do what you have to and get back here. Park the car right back where it is. There's no line of sight from the road and no one's going to come snooping."

Rick stared at the soft ground and stones surrounding them. It reminded him of the cemetery in Bon Temps. "How are you doing?" he asked, gesturing at the graves around them.

"It will be over soon," she answered. "In another night, maybe two, you'll be back in New Orleans."

"Do you really think it will fix things?" Rick asked. "It's all I can think about, even though I don't want to. I can't even think her name without my chest squeezing so tight I can't breathe." Rick felt tears threatening, just saying those words.

"It eases," Karin assured him. She looked around, "It's different for me. I can't rest in a bed. I don't like being under a roof. I don't think I'll rest easy until I've avenged him."

Rick caught her doubt about her plan, so he decided to give Karin something else to think about. "I think Rasul has ambitions about being a King."

Karin's smile was brief. "I know," she told him. "Who knows? He might make a good one." She stared toward a horizon only she could see. "It's time, Arseling. Just do me a favor and be here when I rise?"

"Only Thalia gets to call me Arseling!" Rick teased. He didn't wait for Karin to go to ground. Instead, he walked toward the car, trying to remember how to get back to the café they passed on the way here. He forced himself to switch his phone to the opposite pocket, so he didn't give into the urge to turn it on for directions. He figured someone had a tracer on his phone. It was the kind of thing Eric or his Mom would do. As long as the phone was turned off, he figured he could stay off the grid.

Rick knew his memory was good, but driving through the neighborhood still felt as though he was flying blind. Finally, he just drove in rough circles, adding a block at a time, until he saw someplace that looked open. Still, he pulled over and watched it for a while. It was just dawn and if it wasn't busy enough, he worried he'd stand out enough to spark a memory if questions were asked later.

Over the next twenty minutes, Rick saw a fair amount of foot traffic. He figured this must be one of the only places offering breakfast at this time of day because the people coming and going seemed from every walk of life. There were plenty of construction types, but there were also people in suits and heels. His stomach growled louder and Rick felt the first pressure of a headache start between his eyebrows. "Now or never," he said to the rearview mirror.

There was a linoleum table near the door and Rick slid onto the plastic chair, pulling the menu toward him in one motion. "What you want, Sugar?" the waitress asked.

"Two eggs," Rick said, not meeting her eyes. "Whatever the special is. Eggs sunny-side. Wheat toast."

She automatically filled his coffee cup and left a small pitcher of cream. Rick reached out in much the same way he'd found this place, starting nearby and then widening his mental sweep in concentric circles until he'd scanned what he figured must be a mile or more. No vampires. No Weres. In fact, he seemed to be the only conscious Supe anywhere. Rick hadn't realized how nervous he was, but just knowing he was alone with humans had his shoulders sagging.

Almost unconsciously, his fingers reached for his phone. "Shit!" he swore softly, wrapping his hands around the coffee cup instead.

The trip back seemed faster, but still, Rick was so tired he almost missed the small entrance that led to the back of the cemetery. He parked under the large tree, the car angled behind the shed and laid out on the back seat. It was full light, so he cracked the windows before curling up on the back seat. It was Brigid's eyes he thought of and Diana's face before he was gone.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Rick woke with a start. His eyes burned and he rubbed his hand across them. "It's me!" and Hunter poked his foot. "Why are you here?" Then, without waiting for an answer, Hunter said, "Well, come on. We got work to do!" Rick sat up, his head feeling as if his brain was stuck in cotton. "Guess it's a good thing I brought some extra," Hunter said, shoving a blood bag under Rick's nose.

"Where did you get those?" Rick asked, but he didn't really care. His fangs descended with a click and he sank them into the bag, drinking greedily.

"Spent part of the night in the Palace," Hunter explained. His cousin had the door of an outrageous white Cadillac open. He shifted a cooler from the backseat, then opened the trunk to pull out ice bags. "Can't imagine it tastes good cold, but it'll be better than spoiled."

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" Rick asked.

"Walmart," and Hunter lifted the cooler to sit in the shade behind the shed. "Not the blood, of course." He jerked his chin toward the Cadillac. "Ride's from a friend of Heidi's." Hunter returned to the Cadillac then came back holding a second bag. "Looks like we'll need one more," and he tossed Rick a package holding a phone. "Burners," he explained.

"How long you been in on this?" Rick shook his head. "Was this what Heidi was doing here all along?"

"Nope," and Hunter pulled out a knife to help cut open the plastic clamshell case. "Karin came to me with a bullshit story about Heidi. Wanted me to believe she was in trouble, but I could see Karin was lying."

"How'd you know that?" Rick asked before squeezing the last of the blood into his mouth. "Karin's pretty good at telling stories. You reading vampires now, too?"

"In a way," and Hunter gestured at the empty bag. "You need another?" When Rick shook his head, Hunter sat down on a bench meant for mourners. "I've been spending a lot of time around them," Rick's cousin explained. "They were people once. Still have tells, and when they're stressed, they're less careful, just like us. Karin and Rasul were just too slick, so I told them I wasn't going anywhere until they told me what was really going on."

"This isn't really your fight," Rick said. "I'm thinking this is not going to turn out too well. You'd be smart if you grabbed Heidi and got the hell out of here."

"Well," and Hunter stood, crossing his arms the way Rick's Mom did, "If you believe that, then why are you here?"

"He killed her," Rick said, "or if he didn't, he paid someone to do it. And Peter!"

"Shit, Cuz, you act like I didn't know them," and Hunter leaned forward, putting his hand on Rick's shoulder. "How many hours did I spend on that porch? It's like a big hole, the place they left in me, left with all of us! Have you called Uncle Jason? He's pretty broke up about all this. What about your little girl?"

"Diana?" Rick shrugged, figuring his cousin was getting to a point.

"You know about my history, Rick. You know my Mama left me and then she got herself killed. My Daddy did his best, but he didn't understand me. Until Aunt Sookie talked with him, it was like growing up with a stranger. I could 'hear' every time I scared him, every time he thought about dumping me in some orphanage, or leaving in the night. Point is, I didn't have anyone who loved me for me."

"That won't be Diana!" Rick exclaimed. "Jeez, she's surrounded with people who can't wait to get their hands on her! Pam, my Mom…"

"But none of them are you," Hunter interrupted. "I grew up wondering why my Mama left me. It made all the things I imagined about being bad or wrong somehow real. You get yourself killed here and your daughter will always be wondering what was so wrong about her that you chose this over being her Daddy."

"That's not fair!" Rick protested, but some part of him suspected Hunter was right. He took a deep breath before trying to steer the conversation away from himself. "I hear what you're saying about having a piece of this. I guess I just don't see it. You and Heidi, you should get out here while you can." He glanced toward where Karin and Rasul rested. "Karin doesn't want to survive, and Rasul? He's going to claim the kingdom if he can."

"I'm not here for revenge," Hunter told Rick. "Sure, I'm here to get Heidi out, but I'm also going to try and even up the fight in any way I can. If this goes down bad, you think Uncle Eric and Aunt Sookie are going to get out of this scot-free? I owe them more than I can say. I'm standing here because of them. If they hadn't come along when they did, I don't know if I would have made it."

"What's Heidi think about it?" Rick asked.

Hunter gestured toward the cemetery. "She doesn't know about any of this. I just told her I couldn't stay away from her anymore."

It surprised Rick enough that he wasn't sure he believed his cousin. "Then how did you get the car? I mean, where does she think you are?"

"Heidi thinks I'm right where she left me," and Hunter gave Rick his 'aw shucks' smile. "As for the car, there's a vampire in the Palace named Bernard who's friendly. I told him I needed to get away for a bit today, go get some things. Didn't ask one question, just threw me the keys."

"And you believed him?" Rick huffed.

Hunter's smile disappeared, "Well, Heidi does and that's good enough for me!"

It still didn't sit well, but Rick decided to give Hunter the benefit of the doubt. "Okay," he nodded, "but you have to know when she finds out, Heidi's going to give you hell. No woman likes being played."

"I'm not playing," Hunter shrugged. "Well, not in the way you mean. Let's say you succeed and Russell Edgington is finally dead. Have you thought about what comes next?"

Rick didn't say anything. He hadn't thought it through, not really. "Well, I've been living in their Courts, so I have a pretty good idea," Hunter informed him. "One thing y'all have going for you is no one much cares for Russell."

"I don't think Mom and Dad qualify as 'everyone,' Rick observed.

"I'm not talking about your parents," Hunter informed him. "Phoebe Golden thinks Russell is a problem for post-Revelation vampires and Maude from Minnesota jokes about Russell finding a stake, but in a way you know she's not really joking."

"Two friends bad-mouthing a fellow ruler…" Rick started, but Hunter held up his hand.

"It's more than them. What I'm saying is that if folks liked Russell Edgington, it would splash back on your parents, but since no one does, if there's enough folks here to make it look like a legitimate takeover…" and Hunter shrugged.

"Aren't we supposed to have permission for a takeover?" Rick asked.

Hunter nodded, "Yes, under normal circumstances, but Russell Edgington is the Clan Chief and that's who you'd ask, so no. I don't think anyone would expect you to get permission." Rick rubbed his head. All this talk of takeovers and double-crossing was giving him a headache. "If Karin's Queen, or Rasul… whoever," Hunter went on, "that frees Heidi. She and I can go anywhere. She's paid her dues."

"And you think she'll forgive you?" Rick asked.

"I'm playing the long game," Hunter grinned, "and if there's one thing vampires admire, it's the long game."

"That's over my pay grade," Rick huffed, flopping back on to the car seat. "Look, my eyes are burning and my head's killing me. I need about twenty more hours of sleep and it's going to get hot out here."

"Fair enough," and Hunter stood, checking his watch. "There's another eight hours until dark. Burners are working. I'll call you once everyone rises and we'll come up with a plan."

Rick watched Hunter drive down the gravel road, the lights on the big fins on the Cadillac flashing. Rick blinked, blinked again, and then he was gone.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

When Rick woke again, it was to the sound of Rasul and Karin murmuring. They'd found the cooler and they were sipping at blood bags. He must have made a sound because both vampires turned toward him. "Hungry?" Karin asked, holding out the half-empty bag in her hand.

"Ate earlier," Rick told her. He didn't want to think how cold blood tasted, but he figured not good. "You hear from Hunter yet?"

"He's some piece of work, your cousin," Karin groused.

"Told me he saw through you," Rick answered, figuring he'd score his own points.

"What else did he say?" Rasul asked, cutting Karin off.

"He hasn't told Heidi, or at least he hadn't told her earlier. He has a friend in the Palace already, someone willing to hand over his car. He thinks killing Russell is a good idea," Rick recounted.

"We need Heidi," Karin whispered.

Rick nodded, "He knows. He'll tell her. That's probably why you haven't heard from him yet. You have the burner phones?" Rasul held his up, letting Rick know they'd found them. "I suppose you could text Hunter. Can't imagine there's too many contacts in that phone to choose from."

"Just the one," Karin confirmed, her fingers moving. "Of course, if they've been picked up, we're sealing their fate."

"Was always a desperate venture," Rasul chuckled. "Why stop trusting fate now?"

"If you mean why not do something stupid, then yes, I agree with you," Karin growled.

"What's the big deal?" and Rick stood tall. "You've been thinking this is nothing but a suicide run. Why give him a hard time?"

That surprised Karin enough that she drew back, dropped fang, and hissed. "How dare you!" she growled. "You little sneak! Stay out of my head!" Still, she gave Rasul a sideways glance before saying, "I am thinking it would be a miracle if we pull this off, but that doesn't mean I want to die." When Rick didn't look convinced, she pushed harder. "I get it, you read thoughts, but you don't see everything!"

Rasul was staring at them both, so Rick decided to go all the way. "I know what you're up to, Rasul. You really think you can be King?"

Rasul just shrugged, "Why not? That would put friends to both sides of the Viking. Stan watches his western border and I'd have his East. With Isaiah to the North, he'd be among friends."

It was on the tip of Rick's tongue to question, but Karin's phone buzzed. "It's Heidi," she said. Karin hunched over the screen, first reading, then punching in keys, then reading again. "She says it's too dangerous to try and get in there tonight. She just found out what we're doing. She needs time."

"So, she's on board?" Rasul asked.

"I'm sure she feels she has no choice," Karin answered, her fingers flying over the keys.

"If not tonight, when?" Rasul pushed. "Tell her we have to have both Russell and Betty Jo together." When Rick opened his mouth, Rasul explained. "It's not enough to topple a King. His Second is sworn to stand with him and in this case, they've had each other's backs a long time. If we don't take out Betty Jo, she'll be a constant danger. Better to cut off the head and the tail at once."

"I agree," Karin added. "Russell doesn't do squat without Betty Jo knowing. She had to have been in on Bon Temps. He probably had her plan the whole thing."

"Just how many vampires are you planning to kill?" Rick asked.

Karin stopped typing, her eyes shining. "How many do you think are too many, Rick? Did you have a number in mind? Just why are you here?"

"For the same reasons you are," he hissed back. "Stop doubting me!" He stalked to the car, popping the trunk and pulled out his sword. "I know how to handle myself and I have just as much right as you do," and he pointed at Rasul, "More than him!"

"I am exploiting an opportunity," Rasul shrugged. "If you were a real vampire, you'd see that I have more standing in this action than someone pursuing their petty revenge."

"He's right," Karin grumbled, then turned back to her phone. "Apparently, Russell is planning on going to Club Dead tomorrow night."

"I know that place!" Rasul nodded. "Small, the Weres like it. If we strike fast, it could trigger them into shifting."

"Confusion," and Karin grinned. "It could provide the edge we need."

"We'll need another place to stay tonight," Rasul said half to himself. "Too dangerous to try staying here a second night."

"Catch!" Karin called, and threw one of the burner phones at Rick. "Look up Zillow. House for sale, someplace with a basement. Use the filter to find anything that's been on the market awhile. Means slow traffic. What's tomorrow?"

"Tuesday," Rick replied.

"Good! No one looks at houses on Tuesdays," and Karin typed some more.

Rick found two houses for sale within a few miles of where they were sitting that seemed to fit the criteria. "Let me see," and Rasul took the phone. "That one!" he decided, showing the screen to Karin.

"I'm sending Heidi the address." She glanced at Rick. "We'll need to get you some food. More blood, too. We need to be strong."

"Clothes," Rasul added. "Club Dead is dressy. We should blend in."

"Until we don't," Karin agreed. "They're going to meet us at the house," Karin said, and in an instant, Rick was standing by himself, sword in hand as the vampires rushed around, packing everything back into the car and sweeping the area to remove any trace they'd been there.


	45. Chapter 45 - Goblin's Dance

**Chapter 45 – Goblin's Dance**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thalia pushed her fingernail along the table, lifting another long flake of varnish. "I'll have to pay for that!" Mr. Cataliades scolded.

"Tell me again," Thalia answered, pushing against the edges of the hole she'd made in the wooden table surface. "Why are we here?"

"To find the Cranes!" and the attorney lifted the box to his left and dropped it on Thalia's hand. "We'll start with the computer files next, but unfiled correspondence is the best place to start our search."

Thalia had dropped fang, but she knew it was pointless. The attorney couldn't be intimidated. They'd been in the Delaware State Department offices for hours. The demon knew a man who knew a man and they'd been given a pass that seemed to make them invisible to first the cleaning crew and then the night security watchman. "I'm no researcher," she growled.

"Apparently you're not a reader, either." Mr. Cataliades seemed perfectly content, turning each paper in front of him, scanning then discarding. "You do a fine job scaring information out of people, but there's no point to your talent if you can't get your hands on the people you wish to interrogate. To do that, we need to find them."

"They could be anywhere," she replied, staring at the box.

"Stating the obvious isn't getting the job done," and Mr. Cataliades gave her his superior look and rather pointedly turned another page.

It was enough. Thalia lifted a stack from the box and started looking. There were state filings and official letters confirming taxes paid. She found a list of officers for one of the corporations, but she already knew the names and the sole address was the abandoned house in Rhode Island. It took over an hour to finish the first box and then the next. She was halfway through a manila folder when she found the paper related to overseas holdings.

"There's an office in Europe," she announced.

"And a residence in Namibia," Mr. Cataliades replied. He'd been shuffling through a clipped document, moving forward a few pages and then flipping back again. He held his hand out for the paper Thalia found. "I wouldn't get too excited about offices," he murmured, looking over the official words. "Remember the office in New York. They'll need to establish local addresses anywhere they do business," and he flipped the paper back to her before pushing the document he'd been reviewing across the table. "This is different. They've applied for legal status. There's a residence and once their citizenship is confirmed, they intend to shift assets there."

"Africa!" Thalia exclaimed.

Cataliades grinned, "Of course! It makes sense. Where's the one place in the world vampires are killed on sight?"

"Africa," Thalia answered. It was well known. African nations had a longstanding appreciation for the supernatural, but it was witches who reigned supreme. They headed all parts of Supernatural life, some even involving themselves in human politics. "I didn't think the Fae were welcome there, either," Thalia said as she read the pages listing addresses and promises.

"It depends," and the demon leaned back lacing his fingers over his belly. "There are some legends that hold the Fae as benevolent, but there are others that have caused the locals to mix their mortar with the local red clay to keep the fairies away."

"I don't understand," Thalia sniffed.

"The red in the clay is iron," Mr. Cataliades explained.

"I'm guessing since they're hybrids it won't bother these fairies," and Thalia shoved the paper back toward the attorney. "Is this something you can help us with? Getting them out of Africa?"

"Probably not," the attorney confessed. "Of course, I have brethren who work there. Demons are respected the world over, but my primary contacts remain on this side of the world. I'd have to have evidence to press any claim there. And if the money involved is anywhere near the scale these papers suggest," and Mr. Cataliades sighed, allowing Thalia to draw her own conclusions.

"I'll go myself!" Thalia hissed.

Mr. Cataliades wasn't impressed. "To what end? They'd spot you the minute you stepped off the plane. Anubis won't fly there. You'd have to fly commercial. Is that something you're ready to risk? Delays are common. You could find yourself stranded out on the tarmac past dawn."

"You could go," Thalia suggested.

"I wouldn't," he answered, and when she started to snarl her frustration, he added, "They'd pick me up just as quickly. I'm known, even there. They all know I work for vampires. I assure you, the best I could hope for would be a return ticket home on the next flight."

"No one is beyond us!" Thalia vowed.

"That is true," the attorney nodded, "but not everything can be done quickly." He waited for Thalia to acknowledge what he was saying before leaning forward. "And, that's the problem, isn't it? Time continues to tick by with this atrocity unanswered. If the Viking doesn't exact payment soon, and from someone, it will get heads thinking."

"He looks weak," Thalia replied.

"His own children," Cataliades agreed. "What good is a King who can't protect his own?"

Thalia ground her teeth in frustration. Cataliades watched her, patiently waiting. "Russell!" she said after a bit. "Charles confirmed it. Payments came from the Cranes, but messages were sent to Mississippi as well. Information about dhampirs."

"Russell Edgington?" and Mr. Cataliades laughed. "I assure you; he wasn't involved." When Thalia didn't look convinced, the attorney added, "Stan Davis keeps a close eye on Russell. If there was a plot to kill Northman or any of his people, Stan would know."

"What if it wasn't premeditated?" Thalia asked. "What if it was just an accident?"

The attorney gave her a sharp look, "Four creatures dead doesn't sound like an accident."

"But it could have happened that way." Thalia stared at the papers, then lifted them, dropping them back in the file. "It's as you say, someone must pay, and soon."

"Killing monarchs for no reason is risky business!" The demon eyes flashed, red fire burning deep within them.

"And, what about Sookie Stackhouse?" Thalia goaded. "What do you think happens to her if this challenge to the Viking's authority goes unanswered? They've already killed her son's mate. Karin the Slaughterer, the great assassin, her mate fell! How many of our kind feel the Viking's Queen doesn't deserve a crown? Her final death would seem justified to many." Cataliades was staring at her. "Some might even think that killing her and her spawn would put an end to the bad fortune hanging over the Viking's head."

"Superstition!" the attorney exclaimed, but Thalia could see her words had made an impression. She sat perfectly still. The attorney looked at the papers in front of him, then shook his head before saying, "Vampires don't ever really grow, do they?"

"No," Thalia replied. "We remain frozen with all our foolish beliefs frozen within us."

He tried to argue one last time, "Not all! Some of you grow."

"Eric Northman grows," Thalia shot back, "and look what that's earned him."

 **xxxXXXxxx**

There was some furniture in the living room and they all sat there, waiting for Heidi and Hunter to arrive. No one turned on the lights, but they didn't need to. They'd stashed the car in the garage. It was a risk. The houses in this neighborhood were close and it was possible someone would notice the opening and closing of the large door at the vacant house, but it was more of a risk finding themselves without transportation if the car was towed.

"With you here, Rick, I think Hunter should go home." Rick was startled. Rasul hadn't said anything against Hunter in past, but then the vampire explained, "You can read minds as easily as he does. We shouldn't risk more than one telepath."

"I only read vampires," Rick lied.

Rick could tell the minute he said it. No one believed him. "If we aren't going to trust each other, there's no point to this," Rasul snarled. "Grow up! We all know you can read everyone." He looked to Karin for support, but she avoided his eyes. That didn't sit well. Rick could see it in the way Rasul's chin lifted, but he kept his voice friendly. "Face it, if we succeed, you may both need to stay here for a while. That would make you my vassals."

"I have no interest in staying in Mississippi," Rick snapped back, but then he stopped talking. He had no real idea where he wanted to be. It wasn't here and it wasn't Louisiana. He thought of his daughter's face. "I just want this all to be done," he finished.

"That's how it is." Karin spoke up, although she still wasn't making eye contact with any of them. Instead, she watched the sword in her hands as she alternately drew a stone down its length followed by a soft rag. "You plan, and there's that moment you're terrified when the time comes, and then you're left wondering as you stare at the dead that surround you, what's next?" She took another swipe at her sword. "It was enough, once upon a time. Now, I know what I was missing." She swiped again, "Russell Edgington stole that from me. He's going to pay."

Rick's heart squeezed as he remembered sitting on the porch at Hummingbird Lane with Peter and Brigid. "Yes, he will," he vowed, but just that moment of remembering seemed to drain him, and he leaned forward. "I don't think Hunter will go home," he told Rasul.

Karin suddenly stood. "Hunter has to stay with us. If this goes sideways and he's in Edgington's Palace, he'll be a prisoner."

"I meant he should go back to Louisiana!" Rasul insisted.

Karin laughed. "You've never had a mate, have you? Hunter won't leave Heidi now. They've probably exchanged a dozen times since he got to the Palace. Don't be stupid!"

"Hunter told me he's doing this for Mom… and Dad," Rick informed them. "He knows one of you will come out of this in Russell's place… or at least that's what he's counting on. He figures then he and Heidi will be free to leave."

Rasul smirked, "She's Stan's, like me. She has a contract, but not with King Russell. She can't just walk away."

"Stan must be doing very well to have so many spies here." Karin let that hang in the air and it didn't take long before Rasul's eyes dropped. "Hunter's right, though. For a spy there's a window of opportunity. If your subject dies, you can decline the next contract. You have to return money, but it usually works out, right Rasul?" Rick remembered hearing a rumor that Rasul had been spying somewhere North.

"Or, the King who hired you dies…" Rasul answered. There was a long moment as Rasul and Karin stared at each other, but then Karin shifted and Rick started breathing again.

Rasul heard it first. "They're here," he announced and then in a whoosh, was at the back of the house, opening the door. "Who are you?" Rick heard him say.

"I wish I'd met you sooner!" a strange voice answered, and they were all walking into the room.

Just seeing Heidi brought it all back. Rick remembered his desperation as they searched all over Louisiana for his Mother. "We seem to meet under the worst circumstances," Heidi said as if she'd read his mind. She bowed slightly, "I am so sorry for your loss."

Hunter hugged him, whispering, "Damn dark in here," and it was then Rick noticed the vampire they'd brought with them. He was shorter than anyone else and handsome, although now he looked foolish, standing in the kitchen doorway with his mouth hanging open. "Oh," Hunter said, "This is Bernard. He's from the Palace."

"Leif," Bernard whispered, but then his mouth snapped closed. Rick got the impression of a mask slipping into place, the transformation was so sudden. "But of course, you aren't! Still, you look an awful lot like a certain sneaky vampire I once knew!"

"This is Rick Northman," Hunter explained as he made introductions. "Rick, you should know Bernard ran across your Dad in Mississippi a long time ago."

"Dad?" and Bernard's bright smile dropped just a millimeter. "Then, Eric Northman is your…"

"He's my Father," Rick answered.

"You're him!" and Bernard's bright smile was back. "The dhampir, I mean. You're all Russell talks about." There was something not quite right about Bernard and Rick was about the peek into the vampire's head, but suddenly the smaller man was very close. "I have to say you are just as pretty as your Father! I think it's the mouth," and Rick found he had no interest in peeking into Bernard's thoughts at all.

"Well," and Rick slid away from the hand that was suddenly on his ass. "I'm not my Dad, and that has nothing to do with why we're here."

"Oh," and Bernard winked. "I don't know. I'm a big believer in fate and I think this was meant to be." Bernard fluttered his eyelashes and Rick felt his face flush. Red turned to burning when Bernard sniffed, smacked his lips and whispered, "Yummy!"

"Stop teasing him," Karin snapped at Bernard, then turning to Heidi, said, "I'm assuming there's a good reason you brought a stranger into this."

"Bernard has offered to help," Heidi replied. "He has been in Russell's court a long time…"

"Long enough to know that I wouldn't mind a change in ownership," Bernard added, punctuating his statement by giving Rick another long once-over. "I thought there was more to Hunter's coming here than Heidi was telling…"

"I didn't know anything about this until tonight!" Heidi interrupted.

"Of course, I believe you!" Bernard answered in a tone that said he didn't. "I thought this was a Romeo and Juliet story, but I figured out there was more to it." He blew a quick kiss at Rick before turning toward Karin. "I don't approve of senseless killing and all that blood in Louisiana was a terrible waste of handsome humans. I know the people here and no one can tell me that Russell Edgington wasn't up to his Buster Browns in every bit of it! Spa trip up north? Without me? How convenient!"

"Russell Edgington and certain members of his Court were out of town at the time of the killings," Heidi explained. "They said it was a spur of the moment spa trip. Some new place recommended by friends."

"And he comes back so blasé, as though killings on his border are no big thing! And so close to the famous dhampir?" and Bernard simpered at Rick. "He's obsessed with you, you know? But, seeing you, I quite understand!"

"How much does he know?" Rasul demanded, staring at Bernard.

"All of it!" Bernard answered. "And I'm in! You need help, transportation, all kinds of help. I have access to schedules. People know me, they'll look the other way. I bring play toys with me everywhere. I can be the edge you need to succeed!"

"For which you'd want?" Rasul had struck a pose that Rick thought looked a lot like his Father, chest thrown out and arms crossed.

"The vampire who would be King," Bernard guessed accurately, then glancing at Heidi, he became all business. "I want a place in the new order, of course. Nothing too strenuous. No fighting."

"Why are you really doing this?" Karin pressed. "I can always have this one pull it out of your head," and she gestured toward Rick.

"I have other things I'd like him to pull," Bernard laughed, "but I have every reason to want Russell Edgington dead." He turned to Heidi. "You didn't meet Talbot. He was already finally dead by the time you came." Rick could see red rimming the small vampire's eyes.

Rasul nodded, filling in more blanks for Rick. "Talbot was Russell's mate, but they fell out. These relationships between vampires, they rarely stand the test of time."

Rick thought of his parents, but he pushed that away to ask, "Well, if he wasn't getting along with Russell, why didn't this Talbot just leave?"

"Talbot?" and Bernard was suddenly too close again. "Well, because they were bonded, silly boy! It was an old tie, made centuries ago, and they hadn't renewed it in decades, but there it was. They'd fight, then make up, then fight again. They didn't treat each other well, but bonding is bonding."

"And so, you and Talbot?" Rasul guessed.

"He was the most amazing man," Bernard confirmed. "Gifted. Smart."

"How long were you lovers?" Karin asked.

"Ten years," Bernard answered, sighing. "I know what you're thinking. Not long, but long enough. He was so much fun! He made every night special."

"So, if they'd come to an accommodation, why did Russell kill him?" Karin had her sword out. Rasul had also moved closer and Rick realized he was watching a trial.

"Because Talbot could do a special kind of glamour," Bernard answered. "It was tricky. You couldn't sense it, and even if you thought you'd unraveled it, some part of it remained, hidden deep. It made the best spies." Now a tear did fall. "Russell was so greedy! He knew about Talbot's gift but he only wanted it used for his own gain! He had Talbot create little gifts in all kinds of creatures, humans, Weres… even vampires, and he sent them out to do his work and make his money! But, let Talbot make one or two to keep an eye on who Russell was fucking and what schemes he was hatching? He killed him!" and Bernard sat down, wiping at his face. "He killed him just because Talbot wanted to use his own gift for himself! I hate him! I hate him and now he's finally going to get his!"

"I wondered what happened to Talbot," Karin sighed.

Rasul nodded before glancing at Rick, "We all knew of him. It raised questions when he disappeared."

"I'm sorry," Heidi told Bernard. "That's why you were so anxious to help me."

"I would have helped when it was just a love story, but when I realized Russell Edgington would meet his final death? Like I said, I believe in fate." He glanced around. "I have a car and I know when Russell and his cronies are going to Club Dead tomorrow night. Like I said, I won't fight. Believe me, I'm a disaster with a knife, but I can get you in." He glanced at Rick. "You'd be best. Young, pretty, exactly my flavor."

"Russell knows him," Karin snapped. "He's met Rick."

"It wouldn't take much to disguise him," Bernard grinned. "A little eye liner and an earring, some clothing. It's amazing what the right packaging can do."

Rick was opening his mouth to protest, but Rasul cut him off. "We need to get our swords inside. Any ideas?"

"Shouldn't be too hard," Bernard answered. "There used to be a barrier that would have made it impossible, but that disappeared when Russell started fighting with witches. They pulled their protection, and now all Club Dead's got protecting it is goblin fog. Doesn't ban a thing! Just keeps the place from being too apparent to humans."

"So, what are you thinking? We carry them in?" Heidi asked.

Bernard glanced at Rasul. "We'll need some subterfuge. You still need to get past the goblin."

"Still have pool tables?" Karin asked.

"Yes," Bernard shrugged, "A couple in the back where the stage used to be."

"Pool cue box," Rasul nodded. He glanced at Hunter, "Start looking. We'll need two boxes." He tossed Hunter his burner phone.

"That's one, maybe two swords inside," Karin sniffed. "We need at least three. What about you, Heidi? You're going to fight with us?"

"Of course," Heidi nodded. "I can smuggle mine in strapped to my leg."

"It would be better if we could get one stashed on premises," and Karin glanced at Bernard.

"Don't look at me!" the small vampire protested. "See this face? It only has so much guile, and carrying sharp objects is beyond my bandwidth," but then he grinned at Rick. "Although, I don't mind being poked if the poker looks like you," and Rick felt Bernard's hand start sliding up his leg.

"If Karin helps, I'm thinking I can manage to bring my sword in," Rick said, stepping away from Bernard's grasp. He stared at the vampire beside him, "You seem like you are good at distraction, Bernard. You'd be able to help me sneak it in, right?"

"What's it worth to you?" Bernard snapped back, but withered quickly under Karin's stare. "Yes, of course. I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Is getting you in going to be a problem?" Heidi asked Karin.

Karin continued to stare at Bernard. "No, no problem. So, tell me, Bernard, what's the clientele these days? Last time I was in the Club it was mostly Weres."

"That hasn't changed," and Bernard walked into the room, taking the largest chair for himself. "The music changed a couple years ago. Mostly popular music now and less jazz. Weres like to be able to sing along."

"Explains the pool tables," Rasul sneered.

"If we can trigger a mass shifting, it could provide good cover," Karin said.

Heidi was nodding, "Shouldn't be hard. We kill one, get blood into the air. If we can create confusion…"

"What's the moon phase?" Rasul asked.

"Near full," Hunter told them, gesturing toward the window. "I found a place on the other side of town that sells billiard supplies. They list cue boxes. Rick and I can swing by once they're open." He glanced at Rasul, "It explains why we're buying two. We can say we're buying each other buddy presents."

"Don't make me jealous!" Bernard purred before adding, "When we get back to the Palace, I'll find a suitable outfit for Rick. He's about Talbot's size."

"Nothing too form-fitting," Karin cautioned. "He's got to get that sword inside."

"Why not bring both of us into Club Dead?" Rick asked, gesturing toward Hunter. "You know, book ends?"

"Oh, I like the way you think!" Bernard laughed, "But alas, no. He," and he gestured toward Hunter, "needs to stay with his lady fair. Everyone knows I'm a one-man boy and seeing me with more than one companion would draw too much attention."

"I need you inside so you can read the crowd and keep me informed," Karin said, cutting off any further protests from Rick. "Heidi, I need you near the door. If Hunter can help, fine, otherwise, send him outside when the trouble starts." She glanced at Hunter, "You have a gun?"

"I can get him one," Heidi answered.

"Don't shoot vampires," Karin told Hunter, "It only pisses us off, but if you're charged by a Were, shoot low. It'll stop them."

"I'll handle Betty Jo," Rasul said.

"And I have Russell," Karin agreed.

"I get the killing blow," Rasul told her. "I need to make my claim clear."

"I'm okay with that," Karin replied. "I don't want it. If you need to deliver the death blow to feel you've claimed the kingdom, fine, as long as I get to make him suffer."

"And what about me?" Rick asked. Truth be told, he didn't really want to kill anybody, but he was there for revenge and the idea of sitting on the sidelines didn't feel right.

"You don't really want to cross that line," Hunter told him. "Once you go there, you can't go back."

Rick thought of the Fae he'd killed in Liverpool. Was it really less than a year ago? "Too late," he said, and then to Karin, "I deserve to get something out of this, too."

"I'll make sure you get your sword wet," she promised.

"Say you're visiting," Bernard told Rasul. "You've been around a long time. Depending on who Russell brings, it's likely you'll be recognized."

"I know how to keep myself scarce," Rasul shrugged.

"Then, all that remains is supplies," and Karin sat down on the couch.

They spent the next few hours talking through what they had and what they'd need. Rick and Hunter were tasked with shopping for two sets of clothing, one for Karin and one for Rasul. Karin's description of the items she wanted were particular. She'd brought in a suitcase from the car and was shaking out wigs. Heidi brought in a cooler and they packed the refrigerator with blood bags.

Rick's stomach picked that time to growl. Bernard laughed and Rick had to fight not to hit him. "Come on, Cuz," and Hunter stood. "Let's leave these folks to swap stories and find ourselves some food."

Bernard's car was parked several blocks away. They barely spoke and it wasn't until they were driving toward the strip mall that Hunter said, "You sure about this?"

"No," Rick admitted, "but I'm going to do it anyway."

"Bet you never thought you'd find yourself here," Hunter sniffed. "Come a long way from some sleepy Yankee town up north."

It made Rick sad, thinking of his childhood. He'd known about witches, but vampires and Weres and glamour were the stuff of fairy tales. "I wish I could give that childhood to Diana," he said.

Hunter parked in front of a chicken and waffles joint. "Really?" and he grinned. "Look at you! If you'd known from the beginning what you were, you wouldn't be so twisted up now, is what I'm thinking. You deserved truth and people who understood you, not trying to fit in someplace you never could."

"It wasn't like that," Rick protested. "I mean, aside from the fangs and all, I was pretty much accepted in Chester." He stared ahead, "I was happy."

"You will be again," Hunter assured him. "You'll come through this, and you'll find your new normal. You know what made you happy as a kid and you'll give that to Diana," and Hunter shoulder-bumped him. "And, I'll help. I'll be there for her like Aunt Sookie was there for me. Diana won't ever have to wonder why she's so strange or feel guilty for not fitting in."

"There's no reason to think Diana isn't normal," Rick protested. "I mean, she doesn't have fangs or anything…"

"Yet," Hunter interrupted. "Look, Rick, don't fall into that trap. You're who you are, and Brigid was part Fae. Accept that your daughter it going to be special. Watch for the signs and do me a favor? Celebrate them, each and every one! Let her feel like each thing that makes her your daughter is something wonderful. Never make her feel…"

"Like a freak." Rick didn't even have to try. The words were screaming in Hunter's head. "I promise," he told his cousin.

"We're going to survive this thing," Hunter told him, and Rick found himself hoping he did.


	46. Chapter 46 - When We Met

**Chapter 46 – When We Met**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"You drive." Bernard could hear the strain in his voice as he threw the keys to Hunter. Heidi shot him a look and he pulled his lips up into what he hoped was a convincing smile. "You know, lovebirds up front, we third wheels in the back." He needn't have worried. They were still excited to be near each other and that kept them from looking too closely at him.

' _Leif!_ ' That name sang over and over again in his head. He'd known the dhampir was here. He knew his name, he'd heard it often enough from Russell and he'd known Rick Northman was connected to his Northman, but seeing him… He hadn't been prepared for that! "I suppose he's like his Father," he said aloud.

"What?" Heidi asked, and then, "Who? You mean Rick?" and she shrugged. "No, not really. I think he's a lot more like his Mom."

"Sookie," Bernard mouthed.

"He's got her stubborn," Hunter chimed in, "and her grit, but I'd say he has my Uncle's luck."

"Uncle?" Bernard asked, and then he stared hard at Hunter. "Of course," and he forced himself to look away. ' _Leif!_ '

In an instant, he was back in the coffin, being held by those arms. Leif had known how to kiss and stroke. It had left every part of him tingling, begging. Leif had known things about him before he did. It had been the best sex of his life. He'd murmured things, they'd made promises to each other, and Bernard couldn't help spinning tales in his head in the aftermath about how things would be. After all, no two people shared the kind of experience they did and then walked away! But, Leif did.

Bernard dug his nails into the palms of his hands, focusing on the pain to keep the knot in his chest from giving him away. Heidi was a tracker. If he didn't pull himself together, Bernard knew he'd cry and that would prompt questions. He looked at the trees they passed and counted road markers until he had his emotions under control. It had been over twenty-five years and the bitter pill of Eric Northman's betrayal still burned.

Bernard swallowed, trying to push the memories back but found he couldn't. It was the hurt he had felt rising alone that next evening, that was clearest. He knew his lover was older, but he'd been sure his next rising would be in Leif's arms. He remembered his surprise to find himself alone. He hadn't bothered dressing, rushing downstairs to look through the donors' rooms. He'd searched the grounds, asking everyone he saw, but Leif was well and truly gone. He remembered walking back to his room, how he searched the coffin and the dressers, looking for a note. It hadn't occurred to him to look for his car keys until Betty Jo arrested him.

"Idiot!" she'd jeered as he defended Leif. It seemed stupid now, his refusing to believe anyone who had been so giving could be so cruel.

They'd taken him down to the dungeons and shown him video surveillance. He saw Leif rush from the front door of the Palace and across the grounds, never looking back. He heard Weres howling in pain a few rooms away. Betty Jo told him they were the day guards. Bernard would hear them howling for a long time, paying the price of their failure. In the end, their sentence seemed merciful compared to his.

They'd told him who it was who used him and they'd told him why. He knew Lorena, the King's guest, was dead and that the woman, Sookie Stackhouse, was the reason. They told him how tricky the Viking was and mocked Bernard for being so easily fooled. "It was never about you!" Betty Jo hissed at him. "He was only here for her, the telepath!"

For his sins, Bernard was sentenced to ten years wrapped in silver and locked in a coffin. Guards opened the lid every few days to feed him a couple drops of precious blood. It was enough to keep him going, but never enough to heal the burns that covered his body. By the second year the guards started talking to him. They fed him bits of information and because they wanted him to suffer, they told him about Eric Northman.

Bernard heard about the takeover in Louisiana and how Eric Northman was the only Sheriff to survive. They told him about Northman's infamous marriage and how badly things were for him under De Castro. Russell Edgington had forgiven Northman by then, even allowing him to officiate at his wedding, but that didn't mean he forgot. The guards whispered that Northman petitioned the King, asking him as Clan Chief to intervene with De Castro. Russell refused and Northman was shipped off to Oklahoma. Bernard remembered his surprise when he realized he could still feel sorry for the vampire who'd betrayed him. He'd cried that night, the salt in his tears stinging the open sores on his face. ' _At least he doesn't have her anymore_ ,' he'd whispered.

"What's wrong?" Heidi was looking at him in the rearview mirror and Bernard realized he'd made a sound.

"Just thinking about poor Talbot," Bernard lied. "I miss him."

Bernard had emerged from the coffin thin, gray, and filthy. Betty Jo was waiting for him. "What have you learned?" she asked him as he stood swaying between the guards.

"Never to trust strangers," he'd whispered. "I'm sorry."

"So, you can learn," she'd replied. It took another two years, living in darkness, but he recovered. It was near the end of his convalescence that one of the guards noticed his doodling. He'd always had a fair hand for graphics, so he was given a computer.

By the time he was ready to rejoin the Palace, he'd created banners for the King's Internet site. It was something new they were trying, a way to 'relate' to humans. "We need to seem accessible," the head of the area told him. A series of rooms had been converted into business offices, and that's where Bernard reported. "We need someone with your flair," he was told, and then the vampire laughed. "Just imagine!" and he'd angled a mirror so Bernard could see his own sunken features. "Something this beautiful coming from someone who looks like you!"

It was an easy job and Bernard found he had a talent for converting the patterns he saw in his head to the screen using a keyboard and mouse. He knew when the positioning wasn't quite right and he happily pushed and shaded until the images gained a harmony. It required his full concentration and that kept other thoughts from intruding.

Slowly, the old Bernard started to peek out once more. He bought a scarf, and the day he couldn't detect the gray pallor in his face, he bought himself a bright pink tank top. When he wore it, one of the new boys complimented him, and Bernard smiled, really smiled for the first time in years.

After that, Bernard started mingling with the others around the pool or out on the grounds. He danced and after some persuading, joined the orgy that happened every night in the pool house. Bernard still remembered how anxious he'd felt, careful not to shut his eyes lest he forget where he was and who was not there. When he'd returned to his room it was impossible not to compare those he'd kissed with Leif and he allowed himself bitter tears.

Still, his unlife was back on track. He'd see Russell walking the grounds from time to time and while they weren't friendly, Russell didn't look away. The King's marriage to Bartlett Crowe was still happy. The Indiana King would visit, bringing his retinue, and then Russell would visit Indiana, taking his favored courtiers, sometimes for months at a time. Bernard was never asked to go.

It was during one of those trips that Bernard found Talbot. "Look, darling, our peacock is back!" Talbot teased. The 'darling' Talbot was talking with was a very limp human.

"You took too much," Bernard cautioned. "He needs a transfusion."

Talbot's eyes narrowed in a way Bernard would come to recognize. It was when Talbot was at his most dangerous. "What do I care!" he hissed, dropping fang. "What are they going to do? Punish me?" and he'd thrown the barely conscious boy off the recliner. "Let him die!"

Accidents happened from time to time, but not on the King's grounds. It brought the kind of trouble no one needed. Bernard made his decision, and adopting his most servile simper, said, "Don't be a silly! No one as pretty as you deserves one moment of trouble. Let me take him! I'll have him healed up and out of here in no time. You just look up at the stars and enjoy this wonderful night."

"Oh!" and Talbot's defiant face crumbled into self-pity. "What do I have to look forward to? I'm here all alone, left behind like trash!" He'd locked eyes with Bernard as the slighter vampire hoisted the human on his shoulder. "Like you!"

It stung, but Bernard forced his lips upward. "Now, you know that's not right. You're no one's trash," and Bernard stood. "You are the King's favorite. He's just doing what he needs to do to satisfy his contract. If he really didn't love you, Russell would have banished you from his kingdom."

Bernard had no idea if what he was saying was true, but it worked. "You're sweet," Talbot told Bernard, and then he said, "Thank you." It was enough.

Bernard started to see Talbot more often. He didn't know if it was just coincidence, or if Talbot engineered their chance encounters. They'd nod and after a bit, they started exchanging greetings. Several weeks passed before Talbot showed up in the business offices. He walked up behind Bernard, his hand stealing up to rest on Bernard's shoulder. "Oh, it's you who does all the artwork!" Bernard was pretty sure Talbot knew already. It was a small Palace and everyone knew everyone's business.

"I loved how you arranged the photos for the Spring Festival," Talbot purred.

Bernard clicked until they were looking at the screen Talbot mentioned. "You mean this one?" he asked, pointing to a series of photos that featured Talbot.

"You really captured me," and Talbot squeezed Bernard's shoulder before leaning forward a little more. Bernard turned and Talbot kissed him. "Thank you," he whispered to Bernard. "You made me look desirable," and he was gone.

It wasn't Leif. It was Talbot, the King's forgotten lover, and for the first time since that night, Bernard felt desire. Talbot knew. He must have known because, despite his searching, Bernard didn't run into him. One night passed and then another. On the third night, they encountered each other near the pool house. "Were you looking for me?" Talbot asked.

"I was," Bernard told him, and then confessed. "I was hunting you."

"How flattering!" and Talbot reached out his hand. They made love once that night, one encounter amidst the many encounters one had in the pool house, but Bernard remembered it. They were both naturally submissive, but they made it work.

The next night they were at the pool house again, and the next. It wasn't just the sex. It was the talking afterward. They'd sit on the benches or walk the grounds. Bernard talked about work. Talbot shared gossip. Eventually they shared their pain at being left behind. "I'm lonely," Talbot said.

"I'm sorry," Bernard replied.

"Sleep with me." It was a simple request and one Bernard willingly accepted.

Of course, the other vampires in the Palace knew. Bernard's co-workers cautioned him not to get too close. "You know how they are," they whispered. No one believed Russell Edgington could remain forever faithful. It wasn't in his nature and when he strayed, it would be to Talbot. "Where will that leave you?" they asked.

Bernard had seen it before. Russell would return. Talbot would take the King back and whoever was comforting Talbot in the interim would be pushed to the side or sent away. Russell with his affections elsewhere was one thing. Russell returned to Talbot was jealous and petty.

It didn't matter. Bernard was happy for the first time in so many years and so, night by night, he and Talbot grew closer.

It seemed happiness had found him. The ten years in silver were replaced by ten years of contentment. There were parties and outings. He and Talbot, while not quite a couple, were more than friends. Bernard's services extended, and while he would never be trusted to run security, he did help with correspondence, coordinating special events, and party planning. That's how he gained access to the King's official email.

Every monarch had those accounts, the ones they used for official business with their fellow monarchs. Mostly they shared information about Summits and trade deals, but sometimes they shared gossip. When Stan Davis wrote Russell Edgington, telling him how well Eric Northman was doing with Freyda, ('He's seducing her into a crown,' he'd written), it brought back all Bernard's unhappiness. "Don't worry," Talbot soothed him later, "Someday the Viking will pay." He'd lifted Bernard's tear-stained face to kiss him, joking, "No one puts Bernie in the corner!"

It wasn't long after that Talbot realized he had his gift.

He'd stumbled across it, really. Talbot liked to glamour humans and make them do silly things. They'd cluck like chickens or fart when a certain word was said. Someone always took pity and removed the glamour, but it was amusing. One night, Talbot glamoured a human, planting the suggestion that every time he saw someone feed, he'd start singing **Ain't Nothing but a Hound Dog**. Bernard watched him do it, but right away, it felt different, and he told Talbot so. His friend just laughed, and sure enough, when someone decided to take a taste, the young man broke out in song. They all laughed, but the boy had no voice and after seeing it twice, Bernard decided to intervene. He looked into the man's eyes, felt for the thread and came up empty. He tried again, and then again, with the same result. "I can't find it!" he hissed to Talbot.

Talbot did, but even he had difficulty removing the glamour he'd placed. Before long, they were experimenting, discovering what this new kind of glamour meant. Talbot announced he'd like to keep his new gift a secret but Bernard realized now that Talbot already had a plan.

It was the summer the Stackhouse woman resurfaced. It was the only thing that monarchs talked about and emails were flying, fast and furious. Felipe de Castro was crowing to everyone about how he'd hired the most famous telepath, and she was now a member in his retinue. Sibyl of Alabama sniped that Sookie Stackhouse was angling for another vampire lover. Phoebe Golden advocated for appealing to the Pythoness if De Castro didn't allow the Stackhouse woman the ability to negotiate her own contracts. Once more, the name of Eric Northman was mentioned and all the old stories revisited. Did he know she'd resurfaced? Had he really moved on? No one forgot how hard he'd fought to set aside his contract with Freyda, and they traded experiences; who he'd asked for what favor and what he was willing to pay, each tidbit reminding Bernard how little he'd meant to his one-time lover.

He was so preoccupied he didn't notice Talbot's scheming. The first sign was a breach between Bartlett Crowe and Russell Edgington, one big enough to cause fighting and shouting. Russell announced he was coming home having cut short his visit, and everyone started speculating.

The story arrived ahead of the King. There were humans who confessed to being Bartlett Crowe's lovers. They'd been examined, but there was nothing found to suggest they were lying. The details were lurid and everyone knew Russell Edgington was in a fury. Bernard found Talbot to let him know, but his friend seemed oddly complacent. "Fancy that," he'd purred, and then said, "Probably better that you and I don't look too friendly. You know how Russell can be…" It was how he said it and Bernard knew.

Within the week Talbot was back on the King's arm. For his part, Bernard didn't begrudge them. He spent more time in the offices, figuring it would be better to stay out of sight, but even laying low didn't insulate him altogether.

It was like living in a soap opera. For a while, it was amusing, but soon the Palace tired of it. Bartlett protested his innocence. Russell forgave him. More problems surfaced and more fights ensured. Talbot should have stayed out of it, but he didn't. He stirred up Russell's suspicions, playing on his worst tendencies. It was inevitable that Talbot would slip, he was too emotionally invested. Russell found out it was Talbot behind the glamour, or 'deep glamour' as they started calling it. The King was furious, but by then it was too late. The royal marriage between Russell and Bartlett was in shambles.

Russell extracted his revenge. He forced Talbot to use his gift to make spies. He took other lovers and made Talbot watch. Bernard tried to stay out of it, but Talbot refused to let him escape. He'd corner Bernard, stroking and hissing, saying and doing the things the small vampire loved best.

To add to Bernard's miseries, the worst news came from the West. The Viking had escaped Oklahoma and was now in Louisiana as King, and worst of all, he'd taken that Stackhouse woman back as his consort. Bernard found himself dreading each rising. It was as if he was living a nightmare. Good things had come to bad people and he found himself dodging Talbot, fearing what Russell would do should he catch them together. He thought about leaving, but found he couldn't, he was so mired in his misery.

Bernard was in the throne room talking with Betty Jo when the news about the dhampir came through. "A child!" Russell was almost foaming. "He made a biological child with that redneck trash Queen of his!" Bernard remembered feeling as if someone punched him in the gut. Bernard couldn't explain it, but his sense of betrayal twisted into something else. His anger made him feel less lonely for Talbot. He fed his rage every night, dreaming up ways to take revenge, and that led to a discovery. Bernard had a rare gift for hatred.

It didn't take much to stoke Russell Edgington's paranoia when it came to the Viking. A word here, a slight alteration to an email there. Soon enough, Russell had Talbot working overtime, sending spies into Northman's Kingdom. Even Talbot didn't seem to understand why Bernard was so angry at Northman, but he didn't protest, actively helping take every opportunity to try to harm the Viking.

When Heidi appeared, Bernard pondered ways he could use her against Northman, but she disarmed him. She was kind and helpful. She kept to herself and when given the opportunity, defended him rather than join in the teasing with the others. And then, Talbot was killed.

It was a blow, but not in the way people assumed. With Talbot's death, there were no more spies, no more ways to punish Leif. Bernard did mourn and he let people assume the reason. And then, out of nowhere, he intercepted the email from Edward Madden. The English King's Second was talking about Fae and Cranes. These Fae were offering money for help kidnapping Northman's dhampir and his mate. They failed in England and heard the dhampir moved to north Louisiana, just a few hours from Jackson. They knew of Russell's hatred and thought he'd help.

It was the answer to Bernard's prayers. What better revenge against the Viking than the loss of his child?

It was all so easy, the meeting, the introduction as Russell Edgington's agent. Bernard met the Fae man once but everything from that point forward was done through intermediaries. Bernard hired locals and the Fae paid the money. He could tell they wondered that he was willing to accept so little, but fortunately, they looked at his appearance and assumed he was foolish.

They wanted the woman alive. It was all the same to Bernard. The men he hired were thugs. The only thing that really went wrong was Rick, the dhampir, wasn't there. The others died, but no one that was really connected to Leif. The leader told him they were trying to drag the woman from the house. The Fae was there on the other side of the cemetery. It seemed he didn't quite trust Bernard and had gone to Bon Temps himself to collect her. The Were intervened. There was a scuffle and the woman fell, impaling herself on a piece of broken fencing. The Were died, too, and his henchmen ran. Bernard had killed their leader. He was the only one Bernard actually met and it didn't pay to have someone who could connect his face with the deaths.

The Fae weren't pleased and they demanded their money returned, but Bernard dared them to try pushing things with vampires. He hadn't heard from them lately and figured if they did sue, it would be Russell Edgington they'd chase, ' _and he'll be dead!'_ Bernard thought.

The car stopped, interrupting Bernard's thoughts. "Time to settle accounts," Hunter announced from the front seat. The way he said it, with such authority had Heidi turning her head. Bernard couldn't figure out the dynamics between the couple in the front seat, but he suspected Hunter wore the pants. ' _Good_ ,' he thought. ' _It will make your loss all the more painful to your Uncle_.'

He'd thought he knew what he needed to do. He'd had a plan. Russell Edgington would die, but seeing Leif… ' _The dhampir_ ,' he reminded himself. The plan was shifting. It was like snakes in his brain, making him doubt, forcing him to remember promises he made himself. ' _You'll lose them all_ ,' he thought. It wasn't enough to kill Leif, no, the Viking had to suffer, and tomorrow night he would.

xxxXXXxxx

When Hunter awoke it was late. He didn't need to see light to know it. Years of living in the backwaters told him. Heidi was cold beside him. He smiled, thinking of how he'd pushed her last night. ' _Last night_ ,' a voice whispered. "Damn stupid!" he said aloud.

They were in the rooms above the garages. Bernard told them it would be easiest to get in and out of the Palace from here. The guards knew Heidi was entertaining and there'd been some teasing, but Hunter could tell the Weres here liked her. He was pretty sure no one would question his wandering a bit during the day. It was expected of human companions.

He leaned over and switched on a light. These were the same rooms Bill Compton was held in years ago when Aunt Sookie was just learning about vampires. Heidi told him. There was no sign of struggle or anything that might suggest the room was anything but a guest room. Still, that they were put here seemed more than a coincidence and Hunter felt the hairs on his arm stand.

He checked the clock. It was only four hours until sunset. He rolled from bed and found the burner phone. There was a text from Rick asking where he was. He considered making the drive there and back, but decided against it. The department store where he could get the clothes on the list was close. He could get there and be back in time for Heidi's rising. He figured in a place like this there would be vampires who rose earlier than Heidi. Best not to be wandering when they started stirring.

"Stay put," he texted Rick. "See you at 9."

"Come get me," Rick texted back.

"Too late," Hunter sent. "I'm getting the clothes. See you later."

Rick sent several emojis that had Hunter chuckling as he dressed. He rolled downstairs, pulling Bernard's keys from his jeans. ' _Bernard_.' There was something about Heidi's friend that didn't sit right. He'd asked Rick if he read him, but his cousin rolled his eyes. Hunter knew Rick was creeped out by Bernard, too. It wasn't just the way Bernard kept touching Rick; it was something more. He shook his head, "At least he has a big car," Hunter sniffed.

The clothes shopping was easy. Heidi had been to the store before, as had Bernard. With their perfect memories, it was like grocery shopping. They knew what brand, size, and roughly where in the store everything was located. Heidi included clothes for him on the list, but since he was supposed to stay outside the club, they were basic black. "Pool cue boxes!" Hunter remembered. The store that had the billiard supplies was well across town, and he and Heidi had discussed it last night. The whole idea that carrying boxes into Club Dead wouldn't be noticed seemed farfetched.

"Just leave it to us," she'd told him. "We smuggle swords all the time."

On the way back to the Palace, Hunter wondered what Bernard had in mind for Rick. There were no clothes on the list for his cousin, but Bernard said several times he had it well in hand. "He will look perfect," the smaller vampire said as he left them last night.

The Weres at the gate waved as Hunter drove through. "Got to hurry!" he called out. "She'll want me there when she rises."

Everyone was smiling. Hunter didn't think they'd be smiling in another few hours.

Russell Edgington was in the Palace. The itinerary was set. There was mention he had guests. Hunter hoped whoever it was, they'd know to hightail it out of the Club when things got started. He grabbed his bags as he got out of the car. The guards were watching him, so he waved to them, showing them the familiar logo on the bags. They must have been satisfied because they turned away, resuming their conversation.

He was barely settled when Heidi opened her eyes. It always surprised him. One minute she was a lump of grey and the next, animated and so alive. "Got the clothes!" he told her.

"Are you worried?" she asked.

"No," he lied, and then, "Well, maybe." He drew her to him, "I want you to keep out of it. Guard the door, but you don't need to charge in; Karin can handle things, and Rasul. This is why they've come. Stand back and let them take care of it."

"Don't you know guarding the door is the most dangerous detail?" Heidi laughed. "It's always the guy who has no real purpose in these things who gets whacked."

"Don't say that!" Hunter exclaimed, then catching himself, said, "Well, you do have a job, guarding me!"

There was a knock on the door and Bernard walked without waiting. "Well, lovebirds, ready?"

Heidi nodded, rising from the bed and Hunter handed her the shopping bag with her outfit. Bernard reached out, taking the bag from her. "That can wait," he fussed." I've arranged extra donors. Why not feed and then shower?" He gave Hunter a glancing look, "And you should go with her. I did my best, but there's at least one in this group who's going to push his luck. In case she hasn't mentioned, the boys around here are hardly discrete!"

Heidi protested, but Hunter just laughed. "Of course, I'll come. Someone has to guard your honor!"

Bernard followed them, waving them toward the larger room at the end of the short hall. Heidi was laughing, but then Hunter was shoved hard from the back. Heidi half-turned and then she was screaming. It all happened so quickly. Hunter felt something wet against his shirt. He reached down and his hand came back red. Then he felt it, the slow bloom of pain at his neck. ' _Bernard cut me_.' Some part of his brain understood that, but another part of his brain couldn't accept what was happening.

He fell. Heidi's arms were around him. They were jostled again and then it was dark. "Don't leave me!" Heidi was crying.

"I won't," he said, but even he couldn't hear the words.

He was tired now, and cold. His head hurt, and then his neck hurt more. "Drink!" Heidi was saying, and for the first time, her blood was warm in his mouth.


	47. Chapter 47 - Better Than Dead

**Chapter 47 – Better Than Dead**

 **Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rick stared at the phone in his hands. He'd been sitting in the dark for hours, not daring to leave the basement. Rasul and Karin were resting toward the back, lying on the cold concrete. He realized it was the first time he'd seen vampires like this. He'd seen his Mom 'resting', as she called it and even his Dad once, but they'd been in coffins or beds. This felt different. ' _Dead_ ,' he acknowledged.

"Asshole!" Rick swore softly, thumbing the phone screen. He couldn't believe Hunter had blown him off. Motion would have provided some relief from the growing tension he was feeling. He looked at the phone again, wishing he could call his Mom. ' _She must be frantic_ ,' he thought, and in the next instant, he thought of his daughter. "Your Mom wouldn't be very happy with me," he whispered to his child, so far away.

It hurt to think of Brigid, but he did anyway, pulling the memory of her face together. He thought of her hair and the gap in her teeth. He thought of her eyes and realized he couldn't quite recall their color. His chest clenched. _'I'm losing her!'_ his head screamed, but in the next instant, he pulled himself together. Instead, he thought of how Brigid had looked on the boat, her face turned to the sky. It made things easier, thinking of her in all the places they'd known: Boston, and Aunt Fran's bedroom, Chester and Bon Temps.

" _Why are you here?"_ he could hear her asking.

"For you," he whispered into the dark.

" _You're lying_ ," she scolded. " _You're doing this for yourself and no good will come from it._ "

Rick's fingers itched, and he realized it had been weeks since he'd held a fiddle. The last time he'd played was in Chester for Peter's memorial, and he felt the ache of needing the comfort of music. "You've lost your way," he acknowledged.

Rick looked around the basement, but then he sighed. "Mom," he whispered. He'd thought he was so grown up. He'd run ahead of her most of his life. When he thought Brigid was in danger, he didn't hesitate to make his own plans, never thinking of how it might impact his Mother. She'd gone through her own hard times, and that included making a life that included his Father. "I didn't always make that easy, did I?" he asked aloud.

Rick found himself thinking about Chester. His Mom could have lived anywhere, but she chose to raise him there. He'd had sunshine and woods to run in. She'd worried each time he launched into some new adventure, but she'd never held him back. He thought of the paths he'd explored and the lake where he sailed. "I want Diana to know those things," he told the dark.

" _Bon Temps has those things, too_ ," Brigid whispered back.

"I can't go back there, Brig," he explained. "You died there. So did Peter."

" _You need your family_ ," Brigid answered. " _So does our daughter_."

"Family." Rick glanced toward where he knew Karin was lying. He didn't know when it happened, but he did see her as his sister. "And Pam," he nodded. He thought of Bon Temps. Uncle Jason was there. The Hermosas were only twenty minutes away and Mustapha Khan... "But it wasn't safe," he reminded himself.

" _What in this life is_?" Brigid laughed.

His stomach growled and he felt that odd, thin feeling that signaled his need to feed on more than just food. Sighing, he pocketed the phone and walked up the stairs, careful to slip through the door, letting only the slightest sliver of light through. He'd figured out the way to avoid most windows getting to the kitchen and the bathroom and he used that route now. Where there were shades, they'd drawn them, but there were still places a person outside could look in and see him. Rick walked slowly toward the refrigerator and checked out the back before opening the door. He grabbed one of the sandwiches and a bag of blood.

"Just more vampire shit!" he swore, and then shaking the bag slightly, joked, "Blood! The breakfast of champions!" He walked to the microwave and tossed the bag in. He closed the door and caught his reflection. His fangs had descended and he just stared.

" _Your vampire shit_ ," he could hear Brigid say.

"My parents are vampires," he told the face staring back at him. "I am mostly vampire." The microwave beeped and as he took out the bag and shook it, he said, "And my daughter will probably be vampire, too."

" _Time to accept who you are_." He wasn't sure if it was Brigid's voice or his Mother's, but he knew they were right.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Bernard turned up the radio. If he focused on the music, dancing in his seat, and tapping time, he could almost keep his excitement in check. His car, his beautiful Cadillac, was purring down the road, taking turns smooth as silk, gliding over bumps in a way that reminded him of sailing. ' _Night is young and the music's high_ …' wailed the song. When the chorus rolled around, Bernard sang out loud, ignoring the strain in his voice. "You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!"

He wondered how old Rick was. He couldn't be much older than seventeen. He was thinner than Leif, but his arms still looked strong. ' _You can dance, you can jive_ ,' and in Bernard's mind it was Rick twirling him, wrapping him up close.

Until last night it had been so simple. Bernard had it all figured out. The people from Louisiana would kill Russell Edgington and he'd happily transition to Rasul's rule, living the life of a trusted advisor. No one would make fun of him anymore or remind him he'd failed, but now nothing was simple.

' _Leif!_ ' Bernard glanced in the rear-view mirror. "It isn't him, you know," he told his reflection. _'Not fair!_ ' his reflection seemed to answer.

It was better when he could tell himself Leif and Eric Northman were different people. He could almost believe the Viking killed Leif. In a way, he supposed Eric Northman had killed the man he knew that night. Leif had been kind and giving. Eric Northman had used him, overturning Bernard's life for his own ends. The Bernard who was wrapped in silver and forced into that coffin stepped out with no way to return the hurt he'd felt, but now? "I do believe in karma," Bernard nodded.

Bernard glanced at the speedometer, estimating the time it would take to reach the house where Rasul and Karin the Slaughterer were waiting. ' _And Leif!_ ' his reflection reminded him.

He'd tell them Hunter and Heidi were held up by an errand and they'd meet up at the Club. Karin or Rasul would try to call, but there would be no answer. They'd turn to him, asking what was going on, but all Bernard had to do was shrug. He remembered Heidi's phone still sitting on the bed stand when he left. ' _Where was Hunter's?_ ' the face in the mirror asked. Bernard felt a chill come over him. It was possible Hunter had his phone on him. If Heidi found it, she'd use it to call the Slaughterer and Rasul, warning them. ' _Don't be silly!_ ' the face laughed. ' _Heidi's not calling anyone!_ _She's too busy trying to turn Eric Northman's nephew!_ ' Bernard giggled, imagining the mighty Eric Northman hearing he'd lost another relative. There were pictures of them at the funeral for the human woman, the Viking and his she-bitch Queen. Sookie Stackhouse had been a mess, which she always was, but it was the look in Northman's eyes that captured Bernard. He'd seen pain. "Oh yes!" he laughed out loud. "This one will hurt, too!"

' _Not as much as losing his own son_ ,' his reflection reminded him.

"I hope dhampirs can be turned," Bernard worried.

' _He's still part human_ ,' his face shrugged. ' _Maybe it will go faster. At any rate, he'll be your child, your own, to do with as you please_.'

"Who's your Daddy, now?" Bernard giggled at his own joke.

' _He'll be so sweet!_ ' Bernard's reflection crooned. ' _He'll be happy_.'

"But, not at first," Bernard whispered in reply. Some part of him didn't like the idea of having to force Rick, but as quickly as his conscience pricked, it melted away and Bernard found he couldn't help smiling. The bag in the back held the clothes he'd bought so long ago, wrapping them in tissue to preserve them. The dark slacks would fit Rick like a glove and the soft blue sweater would hug his frame. _'It will bring out his eyes_ ,' Bernard's reflection purred.

"He'll cry the first time," Bernard warned his reflection.

' _Which is why you should turn him first. Then it's your command. He'll come around. He'll be perfect_ ," his face assured him. ' _Your_ _Leif_.'

"Leif," Bernard giggled.

Bernard turned onto the street, pulling himself together. There were still steps in the dance he'd have to navigate before he'd have the opportunity to pull Rick from the club and return him here. The little house was perfect. It had a dark basement and leftover furnishings. He'd tuck Rick here and not return to the Palace until things were well in hand. ' _You'll be a hero_ ,' his reflection pouted as he pulled into the driveway.

"I'll still be a hero when I return with my child behind me," Bernard preened.

' _Or in front of you_ ,' his face laughed. ' _On his knees_.'

"Leif!" Bernard sighed, then lifting his chin, turned off the car and opened the door.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"Let's go over this again," Karin growled. "Where are you going to be?"

"At the table where Bernard puts me," Rick answered. He tried not to think about how he looked. Bernard had trimmed his hair and then slicked it back. The sweater was a little loose but the pants were so tight across the front they left little to the imagination.

"Which table?" Karin quizzed Bernard.

"This one," the smaller vampire answered, stabbing the place on the map he'd drawn. "That gives us a straight line to the back door. As soon as the trouble starts, I'll grab Rick and take him out the back."

"I can fight!" Rick protested again.

"You can," Rasul nodded, "but, it will be close in the bar. Get out the back and make sure no one comes in from there."

"With Hunter and Heidi up front, we can contain the perimeter. Believe me," and Karin stroked the second sword she carried, "Rasul and I can handle anything that's inside."

"Sit down," Rasul ordered Rick and then said, "Look up." He applied eyeliner to both Rick's eyes. "Better. You have lipstick in that kit?" and he took the light pink from Bernard. "Don't forget, the King's seen you before. Bernard will have to greet him. Stay at the table and look away. We can't help the way you make us feel to be around you, but if you focus on being bored…"

"Or in love with me," Bernard giggled.

"Or in love," Rasul grinned, "It helps. It's when you focus that we feel it best…"

"Or worst," Karin nodded. "It's that dhampir radar of yours. And after it starts and you're outside, stand back from the door. We want the bystanders to stampede out. It will be full moon, so they'll almost have to shift. Let them! Confusion will trigger the rest and we should be done and out of there before they gather themselves." It wasn't subtle, the change in her expression as she turned to Bernard. "I don't like this! We should have heard from Heidi by now."

"I can't explain it!" Bernard protested. "All I know is she said they'd meet us there. Hunter was supposed to get something, but didn't."

"He texted me he overslept," Rick confirmed.

Karin started to move forward but Rasul cut her off. "We need to go, Karin. We'll try her again from the car."

Karin took the driver's seat and Rasul jumped in beside her. That left Rick in the backseat with Bernard. Almost immediately, the small vampire's hand was on his leg. "Stop it!" Rick hissed.

"You stop it!" Bernard hissed back. "If we're going to sell this, you need to look like you're enjoying it."

Rasul turned around. "He's right," he told Rick. "You cringe every time Bernard gets close. Vampires don't miss much. No one's judging you, but you have to make this look believable."

"I'm told it's enjoyable," Karin teased. "As a vampire, you should enjoy love in all its forms."

"Shut up!" Rick hissed, but he made an effort not to flinch when Bernard placed his hand back on his thigh.

"Better," Bernard told him. The next fifteen minutes were increasingly awkward. Bernard's hands were everywhere. He stroked Rick's chest and entwined their fingers. "Try kissing me," he suggested.

Rick was about to protest, but Karin barked, "Just do it!"

It was different. Where Brigid's lips had been soft, Bernard's were firm. Rick closed his eyes, trying not to think about what was happening. "Relax!" Bernard whispered. "Just go with it. You're doing fine!"

The next time Bernard nipped at his lips and Rick found himself giving in. His mouth opened and the smaller vampire's tongue slipped inside. Bernard was accomplished and almost before he knew it, Rick felt himself harden. He pulled away, blushing. "See?" Bernard smiled. "That wasn't so hard!"

"We're here," Rasul announced.

' _Here_ ' was a spot two blocks away. Karin and Rasul would make the rest of the way on foot. Bernard and Rick would drive up in the Cadillac, looking like a couple on a date. "Signal us as soon as you're settled," Karin reminded Bernard.

"Of course," Bernard shrugged. "Give me time to do the meet and greet. I heard Russell has guests. They may be with him. As soon as the waiter finishes bringing us our orders, I'll send the text."

"Take care of yourself, Arseling," Karin told Rick.

Rick gave her the same reply he always did, "Only Thalia can call me that!" She stared at him a long second and Rick said, "I'm okay! Just take care of yourself."

"Count on it," she told him, then Rasul's hand was on her shoulder and they were gone.

"All right, Sweetie!" Bernard grinned. "We're on! Now, this is how it's going to go. I'll drive. That way they'll know you're new. Everyone knows I like them butch, but if you're new I wouldn't want you to drive my baby too soon!" and the smaller vampire stroked the steering wheel the same way he'd been stroking Rick's thigh earlier.

When Rick started to pull on the seatbelt, Bernard giggled. "Really? Honey, we're vampires… and vampire's friends. No, you need to scoot right over here and show your claim on me."

When Rick didn't react, Bernard took his hand. "Over here!" he scolded, and waited until Rick scooted right next to him on the bench seat. "Good!" Bernard praised. "Now, you need to put your hand here!" and Bernard placed Rick's hand firmly over the bulge in his pants.

"What the hell!" and Rick snatched his hand back.

The happy Bernard was gone and the nasty Bernard was suddenly on full display. "Do you think this is some kind of game?" he hissed. "I'm putting everything on the line for you people! If we drive up there and anyone recognizes you, I'll be killed. You know that, right? Look at everything I've done for you!"

"You're right," Rick stammered. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Bernard growled. "Now," and he grabbed Rick's hand and placed it over his crotch again. "Start working, and I want to be hard by the time we pull up!"

It was the longest two blocks Rick could remember. Bernard didn't look at him, but he did bark instructions. It wasn't as if Rick hadn't done it himself more times than he could remember, but giving a hand job to someone else threw him. "Stop!" Bernard ordered as they were pulling into the parking lot. "I'll cum and that will spoil the effect. You really are very good at that!"

As he put the car in park, Bernard leaned over and pulled Rick's face toward him. "Remember," he smiled. "They're watching!"

The kiss between them was long and Bernard slipped his own hand into Rick's lap, grasping and stroking Rick through his pants. "There," he said after a long minute. "Now we're matching sets." Bernard stroked Rick's lips with his thumb as he said, "This is how it's going to go. Get out of the car and come around to open my door. I'm the lady in our relationship, and you'll treat me like one. I want you to take my hand. Keep me close, and Rick? People know I like to be admired, so keep your eyes on me and your hands touching me at all times."

Rick felt a little nauseous. He almost peeked into Bernard's head again, but the vampire's hand was back, squeezing his cock. "I bet you can do wonderful things with this!" Bernard simpered.

Rick pulled back. ' _Just do it_ ,' he ordered himself. ' _It will be all over in an hour_.' "I've never had any complaints," he replied.

Bernard's eyes widened but then his smile turned up. "I'll bet you haven't!" he giggled. "Well, come on, Lover Boy. Time for the show!"

 **xxxXXXxxx**

"I feel like I've seen him somewhere before." It was Billy from the Palace. He was outside, chatting with the bouncer.

"You know I like them blonde," Bernard replied and then purposely grabbed Rick's hand, making it look as if the dhampir had been getting too bold. "Later, Lover!" he pouted. "We're in public. Remember!"

Rick looked dazed, but he managed a cheesy grin. "Later!" The word stumbled from Rick's mouth as if it had cost him.

Bernard could see Billy wasn't impressed. He gave Rick the up, down and eyeroll past. "Who's here?" Bernard asked.

"Everyone!" Billy was much more interested in the bouncer and was trying his best to elicit a response, pressing the bouncer's arm and making noises to show his appreciation.

"Is my table open?" Bernard asked, squeezing Rick's hand hard to remind the young man to play his part.

"What do I look like?" Billy asked, "The Maître D? I'm sure your friend here can knuckle drag his way in to find out." Billy glanced over Rick again. "What is your problem, Bernard? Can't you do better than cherry picking?"

Bernard turned slightly, cupping Rick's package. "But, oh, what a cherry!" he laughed. Billy tittered in return and Bernard walked into the club. Once they were inside, he turned to Rick. "Well, that was awkward!"

"I'm trying," Rick assured him.

"Try harder!" Bernard hissed. He stared up at the young man until Rick understood. The kiss this time was much better, and the way Rick's arms held him almost felt as they should.

Bernard made much of the kiss, fanning himself and using it as an excuse to look around. It didn't take but a minute to see Russell standing at the far end of the bar, Betty Jo beside him. "This way," he told Rick, taking his arm and steering him toward the nearby table. It wasn't exactly the right one; the right one was already occupied, but this one still had a good path to the back door. They settled and a waiter was beside them in an instant.

"Blood for me," Bernard ordered, "AB if you have it, and a Gin and Tonic for my friend." Bernard placed his hand over Rick's, and he was pleased to see Rick pick up the cue, turning his own hand palm up so they could entwine fingers. "Heavy on the gin, right Lover?"

Rick did seem to be getting into the swing of things. He lowered his lids, lifted Bernard's hand and said, "You know what I like, Bernie!"

"Don't call me that!" Bernard snapped, but then catching himself, added, "You know that's between us!" He purposely tapped Rick's lips until the young man opened, and then he inserted his finger, inviting Rick to suck on it. They looked in each other's eyes. It was a good moment.

The drinks were brought, and Bernard sighed. "Well, duty calls. I'll go bend the knee to His Majesty. As soon as I start walking back, you can text Karin and Rasul… but be discrete!"

"I got it," Rick told him and then leaned over to kiss him when Bernard pursed his lips.

' _He's going to be just perfect_ ,' Bernard thought, leaning into the younger man, enjoying how his hesitation was evaporating. "Such a darling!" he sighed, then rose and turned toward the King.

He couldn't help the extra sashay in his step. All done now. All he had left was to tell the King about Rasul and Karin. They'd be killed as soon as they entered the Club. Bernard would use that time to spirit Rick outside. He'd probably have to knock the dhampir out first. He was stronger than Rick but it would be better to have him wake up back at the house. ' _Maybe I could kiss him again_ ,' he thought, recalling how lovely Rick's warm mouth felt but then Bernard dismissed the idea. He had a sample of what Rick could provide, but it would be all that and more once a Maker's Command was in place.

"Bernard." Betty Jo's voice was cordial, but the way she stepped between himself and the King said it all.

"You look marvelous!" Bernard gushed. "And you're going to feel even more marvelous when I tell you what I found out!"

"Bernard," Russell nodded from behind his Second. "I see you have a new friend."

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" Bernard couldn't help but glance back. "He is just my type."

"What's this about information?" Betty Jo asked.

"It's important," Bernard stage-whispered, by which he wanted them to know he was important. "Really for your ears only. Wouldn't want to panic people."

Betty Jo's eyes narrowed and Russell took a step in his direction. "Well?" the King asked.

"There are people coming here tonight," Bernard hissed quickly. "They plan on assassinating you! They are agents of Eric Northman!"

"Agents!" and Betty Jo's hand dropped to her waist.

"Northman?" and the King's hand dropped as well.

It was then the woman beside the King turned. "I wonder if your information is accurate," she said.

The King looked at her. "Thalia, what do you know about this?" he demanded.

There was a crash at the door, and the bouncer was flying in, hitting against the bar hard. In an instant, Karin the Slaughterer was standing in the open space, and Rasul was right behind her, a curved sword gleaming in his hand. "It's them!" Bernard screamed, and then "Protect your King!" to the stunned customers standing around them.

The guards Russell brought with him were fast, but the woman called Thalia was faster. She seemed to be everywhere and nowhere in an instant. Bodies were falling and around them the sickening, stomach-dropping feel of mass shifting started. _'Move!'_ the voice in Bernard's head ordered.

"You bastard!" Rick was charging at him, but Bernard had no time for nonsense.

"You're mine!" Bernard hissed, and just as quickly, he struck Rick across the face. The young man's head snapped back and in the next instant, Bernard struck him at the temple, and Rick dropped like a stone. Bernard had to admit the dhampir had some heft to him, and he found himself shifting the unconscious body twice before he managed to carry Rick out the back door and around to the car.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

As she stood outside, Karin's feeling that things had gone sideways didn't go away. She'd tried texting and then calling Heidi, but had no response. She watched Bernard driving away with Rick and she flexed her fingers, trying to ignore her paranoia, but it was no use. Every sense was tingling. "What's wrong?" Rasul asked.

"It's just a feeling," she told him. "I think we're in danger." She expected Rasul to ask questions, but instead he said the right thing.

"I trust your feelings. We shouldn't wait here. Let's go." They skirted along the shadows, watching for guards or cameras. There was one moment when they headed up the gutter, praying it would hold so they could walk the last few yards over the rooftops. The music from the Club was everywhere, making it hard to hear the more important sounds, like the scrape of a shoe or the whir of a camera gantry.

They stood in the shadow of the elevator tower watching Rick and Bernard walk in. The bouncer went back on duty, another smaller vampire trying to hang off him. "Over there," Karin whispered. At the next corner there were two vampires lounging against a car. As Rasul and Karin watched, a set of Weres crossed the street and started up the sidewalk toward them.

"Patrols," Rasul said.

"Means Russell's here," Karin nodded. They watched a while longer, timing the rounds and how the teams passed each other. Karin glanced at the area below them. "No Heidi."

They waited, silent, but then Rasul asked, "Do you trust him?"

"Russell?" Karin asked, then realizing who Rasul meant, she shook her head. "No, Bernard's scum. He'll roll whichever way the wind blows, but I don't think he's dangerous. If he was a problem, Rick would have told us." She looked around again, "You know… he would have read it."

Beside her Rasul made a sound. "You mean look in Bernard's head? What makes you think Rick would do that?" When Karin glared at him, Rasul explained. "He's just like Eric! He thinks he knows more than he does. You saw him in the back seat! He's struggling with being attractive to males. He's afraid of what he'd see in Bernard's head, and he's too arrogant to look anyway."

Karin had to struggle not to react. "That can't be!" she hissed, but deep down, she feared Rasul was right.

"Did you ask him?" Rasul was looking at her rather owlishly, and all her instincts started to howl.

"No," Karin answered, and then, "No!" and without thinking further, she jumped, trusting Rasul to follow her.

It was a stupid move, but instincts honed by years of practice and her own luck seemed to hold out. The surveillance teams were at their widest point apart. The bouncer didn't get any further than 'Hey!' and Karin had him off the ground and through the front door. The vampire who'd been playing with the bouncer melted into the scenery. Karin glanced at Rasul, trusting him to watch her back as she strode into bar.

The longer of her two swords was already drawn. She saw Bernard, registered him calling to those around him to attack her. "Asshole!" she cried, but in the next moment, one of the King's guards was on her. Rasul was behind, but fighting off the first of those who'd been watching the street. Karin's sword plunged into the wood bar and stuck and the hilt of her second sword got caught in her waistband. It was just a second, but she looked up to see Betty Jo raise her blade. ' _I'm seeing my own death_ ,' Karin thought, and then, without missing a blink, Betty Jo's head was off. The King's Second didn't even register surprise. Karin watched Betty Jo's body slowly fall sideways, and then she saw someone she didn't expect. Thalia had been behind Betty Jo and it had been Thalia's sword that delivered the blow.

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked.

"Rescuing you!" Thalia answered, and then turned to parry the next blow.

They were back to back, blades moving. Karin found herself laughing, the freedom of battle upon her. She warbled her battle cry and across the bar, Rasul answered.

Russell was old, and in his time, he'd been a fierce fighter. Karin knew to hang back, giving Rasul his opportunity to confront the King. Her job was to distract those who would guard the King long enough for the King and the would-be King to engage, but the bar was a swelter of bodies. Weres were shifting. There were bats and owls beating themselves against the ceiling. A badger ran into Karin's shins, almost knocking her over, and somewhere close a wolf howled.

"Noisy," Thalia grated.

"How did you know where to find us?" Karin asked between strokes.

"I knew you were blaming Russell," Thalia answered.

"We were that predictable?" It was the worst thing any assassin could say about themselves. "We deserve to be finally dead."

They were forced apart. Across the room Karin saw Rasul locked in battle with the Mississippi King as she turned to meet the next attack. She knew Thalia wasn't far. She could tell from the way the bodies were falling but it still seemed to be a long time before they were close enough to exchange words again. "He didn't do it, you know," Thalia shouted.

"Who didn't do what?" Karin asked.

"Russell," Thalia clarified. "He didn't kill Peter, or Brigid. He knew they were there in Bon Temps, and he was spying on them but he didn't order their deaths. It was the Fae who were behind it."

Karin felt her arm tire. ' _A lie_.' People around her were dead, and all for a lie.

"Where's Arseling?" Thalia called. That got Karin's attention. She looked around, then started fighting her way toward where her brother was supposed to be seated. There was a shout behind her and she turned long enough to see Rasul pull his sword from Russell Edgington's body. "Long live the King!" Thalia shouted, and around her swords started to fall. Karin used the sudden break to run out the back door but she knew what she'd find. The alley was empty and Bernard's white Cadillac was gone.


End file.
